Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds: Speed with the Vylon!
by bopdog111
Summary: Kairi a young teenage girl orphaned was living in the Satellite with her friends until she managed to free herself, and join her friends. But what lies in New Domino for our hero is undead Duelists called the Dark Signers, and the group from the future known as Illaster. Can Kairi, and her friends known as the Signer defeat these threats, and restore peace? OCxKalin.
1. Kairi the Vylon User!

**Ulrich362: Well the original plans for a Sequel to Daughter of Zarc and Ray might not have gone as we planned but in the meantime here's something new for you all to enjoy.**

 **bopdog111: A 5Ds story which as Ulrich said before is his favorite season.**

 **Ulrich362: And I stand by that.**

 **bopdog111: Hopefully this one would go through well.**

 **Ulrich362: I'm feeling cautiously optimistic about this one.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds but we own the OCs!**

 **Ulrich362: Well, lets get started.**

* * *

A young teenage girl was looking at the midnight moon outside a house. She has short brown hair, and having on a black jacket which underneath is a green shirt, along with having on black soft pants, and a pair of sneakers. She also has green eyes.

"Can't sleep again?" inquired a kind voice from behind her.

She looked behind to see who asked her that. It was an older woman standing in the front door of the house. "You're thinking about them aren't you?"

The girl nodded at that. The older woman nodded quietly.

"I hope he's okay." The girl said looking back to the moon.

"I think all of us hope he is." the older woman agreed.

The girl nodded hearing that, "Thanks for saying that Martha."

"You're welcome." Martha smiled. "Come in when you feel your head is cleared."

With that she walked back into the house. The girl looked on before looking up at the moon, _'Kalin... I hope your okay.'_

* * *

 _The next day..._

The girl exit her room stretching, and yawning. "Man that was a good night's sleep. I better see if Martha needs any help with breakfast."

"Oh, good morning, I take it you had a good night's rest?" Martha asked her.

"Yeah Martha." The girl smiled.

"Well I think I can handle breakfast for today, why don't you go see if he needs any help." Martha suggested. "You know he tends to get himself into trouble."

The girl nodded at that, "Okay Martha." She walked off to find who she was referring too.

Eventually she found an orange haired young man talking to a bunch of kids who were all grinning and smiling.

"Crow!" The girl called.

The orange-haired young man turned to her before grinning.

"Hey Kairi, what brings you all the way out here?" he asked with a playful grin. "Warning the kids not to end up like uncle Crow again?"

Kairi only chuckled, "No Martha wanted me to see you need any help."

"Well, I don't need any but I wouldn't mind if you wanted to offer some." Crow smiled before grinning. "Actually, you mind keeping an eye on them? I have to make a little stop to pick up some things for them."

"Okay Crow." Kairi nodded with a smile.

He grinned before walking to his Duel Runner and racing off. Kairi smiled watching him race off before smiling to the kids, "Are you all doing okay on this morning?"

"Yeah, Crow was telling us stories." answered a little girl.

"What kind of stories?" Kairi asked with a smile.

"Lots of stories." a little boy answered.

Kairi chuckled as she patted his head. He giggled.

"Kairi, can you tell us a story?" The little girl asked.

"What kind of story?" Kairi smiled.

"Fun ones?"

"Well okay." Kairi smiled.

The kids all smiled hearing that.

"Well it started from when I was 8." Kairi smiled. "Back then I was like you guys so fun, and playful when this card caught my eye."

"What card?"

"It was a dragon Synchro Monster card unlike any other." Kairi smiled. "Right after I pick it up I felt this surge of power like I became a new person but everything looked normal. That was when I hear voices of different Duel Monsters."

"Wow." the kids smiled.

"Can we see it?" the little boy asked.

"Okay. I don't usually show it to other people." Kairi smiled as she took out a Deck Box, and started looking for the card.

The kids all watched excitedly.

She then shows the card to them.

* * *

 _Holy Way Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 1900_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more Non-Tuner Monsters_  
 _Once per turn: You can target 1 monster in your graveyard equip that monster to this card. This card gains 300 ATK for every equip card on it. You can destroy all equip cards on this card inflict 800 damage to your opponent for each one. While this card is equipped with equip cards this card cannot be destroyed by effects. If this card is destroyed you can Tribute 2 monsters you control to Special Summon this card during your Stand-By Phase._

* * *

"Wow." The kids smiled in awe.

"I know right?" Kairi smiled.

"She's so pretty." the little girl smiled.

Kairi smiled hearing that.

An hour later Crow returned.

Kairi sees him, and smiled, "Your back Crow!"

"Yup, were the kids good?" Crow asked.

"Yeah they were." Kairi smiled.

"Well in that case I've got presents." Crow smiled revealing cards.

The kids cheered seeing them.

"Just don't let anybody see you with those, or Sector Security will come looking for this face." Crow mentioned pointing to himself.

Kairi chuckled before asking, "You didn't get yourself into any trouble Crow?"

"Me? Would I do that?" Crow asked.

Kairi didn't answer only chuckling. Crow laughed too.

"You know Crow sometimes I wonder if your still a kid." Kairi smiled.

Crow suddenly looked down. "Things are a lot different without those three."

"Yeah... especially Kalin." Kairi agreed also looking down.

Crow turned to hug her. "I'm sorry."

Kairi hugged him back.

"Are you still planning on doing that?" Crow inquired.

"Yeah I do." Kairi nodded at that.

"Well... if he's still ok, and knowing Kalin he is you might be able to help him." Crow mentioned.

Kairi smiled hearing that. Crow smiled gently. "Well, good luck Kairi. I'm rooting for you."

"Okay Crow. I'll miss ya." Kairi smiled.

"I'll miss you too Kairi." Crow told her gently.

Kairi smiled at that before saying to the kids, "I'll miss you little guys too."

They looked sad she was leaving but nodded.

"Be careful."

She nodded as she walked to where Martha was.

"How was Crow?" Martha asked.

"He's doing okay." Kairi smiled. "I told the kids that story of when I got Holy Way Dragon."

Martha smiled gently hearing that.

"Though I'll miss ya by the time I'll go." Kairi smiled sadly.

"I'll be here if and when you come back." Martha promised.

Kairi smiled nodding, "You've been there for me ever since."

"And I always will be." Martha promised.

Kairi nodded smiling before walking to her room.

Once she entered she rolled her sleeve as she looked at a mark that looks like a Dragon's Eye.

 _'I didn't mention this to them. I didn't want them to worry that this came along with the surge of power.'_ Kairi thought. _'I hope I know why this is on me soon. Meanwhile I should focus on trying to get to New Domino.'_

With that she started to see what could use to get there. Suddenly sirens started blaring from outside. Startled she looked out the window. Sector Security was surrounding them.

"Oh no." Kairi said shocked.

One of the officers walked up to the front door and knocked on it. Martha downstairs walked, and opened the door.

"Good afternoon miss, may I come inside?" the officer requested calmly.

"Oh sure yes come on in." Martha said allowing the officer to enter. "Is there something you need?"

"Yes, I'd like to ask if you or anyone in your care knows the whereabouts of a Crow Hogan." the officer stated.

"Crow? What did he do?" Martha asked him.

"He stole confiscated cards from Sector Security, the punishment is to be sent directly to the Facility." the officer answered. "If you know where he is you are obligated to inform me of his location."

Kairi hearing this grunted, _'Darn it Crow... You did get yourself into trouble...'_

Walking in she asked, "Excuse me officer? But do you have any prove that it was Crow?"

"Surveillance footage miss, and duel records of the two officers he defeated during his getaway." the officer answered.

Kairi told him, "Well I know where he is. But I'll give you his location only on one thing."

"You'll give me his location or you'll be joining him in the Facility." the officer told her.

"I'll only give you his location if you manage to defeat me." Kairi told him.

"You're challenging me to a duel?" the officer questioned. "Satellite's don't own cards."

As if on cue Kairi pulled out a Deck, "Rules were made to be broken weren't they? Now if I win this duel you call off your hunt for Crow no questions asked."

The officer looked shocked before frowning. "Fine, once I defeat you both of you will be going to facility permanently."

"Agreed." Kairi nodded before giving a smile to Martha, "I'll be okay Martha."

She looked nervous before nodding. "I know."

Kairi nodded before asking the officer, "Should we take this outside where your team will watch?"

"There's hardly room in here." the officer pointed out.

Kairi nodded as the three people walked out as Kairi, and the officer got ready while his team watched.

"Alright little girl, lets see what you can do." the officer smirked.

"Oh I can do plenty." Kairi promised.

"Then please, after you." the officer smirked.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Hyperdrive)**

 **Kairi: 4000**

 **Officer: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Kairi 1st Turn:

Kairi drew as she looked at her hand. "Okay first I'll summoning Vylon Pentachloro in defense mode!" A small fairy appeared with 400 defense points.

* * *

 _Vylon Pentachloro_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine/Union_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 400_

 _Once per turn, you can either: Target 1 face-up "Vylon" monster you control; equip this card to that target, OR: Unequip this card and Special Summon it in face-up Attack Position. While equipped by this effect, if the equipped monster destroys an opponent's monster by battle: You can target 1 card your opponent controls; destroy that target. (A monster can only be equipped with 1 Union Monster at a time. If the equipped monster would be destroyed, destroy this card instead.)_

* * *

"Huh?" the officer questioned. "A weakling like that is fitting for a Satellite."

"You should never underestimate your opponent's." Kairi told him. "Next I lay two cards face-down to end my turn."

Officer 1st Turn:

"I set one card facedown and now I'll send three monsters from my hand to the graveyard." the officer stated revealing three copies of Handcuffs Dragon before sending them to the graveyard. "Thanks to that I can call on Montage Dragon and thanks to my Handcuffs dragons his attack points are 4500."

A three headed purple Dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Montage Dragon_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: ?_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by sending 3 other monsters from your hand to the Graveyard, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card's ATK becomes the combined original Levels of the sent monsters x 300._

* * *

"Now then, Montage Dragon attack her monster." the officer smirked.

The monster charged a blast.

"Trap Card open!" Kairi called.

"What?" the officer questioned.

"Fairy Box!" Kairi called.

* * *

 _Fairy Box_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _When your opponent's monster declares an attack: Toss a coin and call it. If you call it right, the attacking monster's ATK becomes 0 until the end of the Battle Phase. During each of your Standby Phases, pay 500 Life Points or destroy this card._

* * *

"What?" the officer questioned as Kairi's monster jumped into a box. "What kind of trap is this?"

"This trap has turned your attack into a Wack-o-Mole chance." Kairi explained. "You see whenever you attack this trap activates, and I get to toss a coin, and call it. If I get it wrong your attack will continue. However if I get it right then say good-bye to your monster's attack points."

"What?" the officer questioned in shock.

"Let's see what it will be." Kairi said as the coin was tossed. "Tails!"

The coin flipped in midair before landing on Tails.

"What?" the officer questioned in shock.

"That means Montage Dragon's attack points are zero." Kairi stated.

 _Montage Dragon: **(ATK: 4500 - 4500 = 0)**_

"And with Pentachloro's defense points higher your attack fails." Kairi continued.

The dragon tried to blast Vylon Pentachloro only for it to do nothing.

 **(Officer: 3600)**

"I end my turn." the officer said nervously.

* * *

 **Kairi: 4000**

 ** **Officer: 3600****

* * *

Kairi 2nd Turn:

"You know what they say: 'The bigger they are the harder they fall' right?" Kairi grinned as she drew. "Well jokes aside during this Stand-By Phase I got a choice to make."

"A choice?" the officer asked her.

"I either pay 500 points to keep Fairy Box in play or destroy it." Kairi answered. "I'll pay the maintenance cost for Fairy Box."

 **(Kairi: 3500)**

"Great." the officer frowned.

"And next up I'll summon the Vylon Cube Tuner monster!" Kairi called as a white, and gold cube monster appeared.

* * *

 _Vylon Cube_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fairy/Tuner_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 800_

 _If this card is sent to the Graveyard for the Synchro Summon of a LIGHT monster: You can add 1 Equip Spell Card from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

The computer then said, **"Vylon Cube is a level 3 Light Attirbute, Fairy-Type Tuner monster with 800 attack points, and 800 defense points."**

"A tuner?" the officer asked in shock.

"Don't think us Satellites restrict themselves to just these." Kairi told him. "Now level 3 Vylon Cube tunes level 4 Vylon Pentachloro!"

Vylon Cube became three green rings as Vylon Pentachloro became four stars.

 **(LV: 3 + 4 = 7)**

"From the gates of Heavens live through the arsenal of Heaven! With the light formed from the Gods may the dark cower! Synchro Summon! Level 7 Vylon Sigma!"

A white fairy appeared with 1800 attack points.

* * *

 _Vylon Sigma_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Fairy/Synchro_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _1 LIGHT Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner LIGHT monsters_  
 _When this card declares an attack, if it is the only monster you control: You can equip 1 Equip Spell Card from your Deck to this face-up card._

* * *

The officer stared at the monster in shock.

"Why the long face? You didn't really think that the Sattilites can't Synchro Summon?" Kairi asked him.

"You little..." the officer started angrily.

"Back to business since Vylon Cube was used to Synchro Summon a Light monster I can add a Equip Spell Card to my hand." Kairi mentioned before saying, "I'll pick Sliver Wing."

The officer frowned seeing the card.

"Next Vylon Sigma attacks Montage Dragon!" Kairi called as her Synchro charged at the dragon.

The officer's dragon shattered from the attack.

 **(Officer: 1800)**

"That'll end this turn here." Kairi ended.

Officer 2nd Turn:

"It's my move, so I'll start by..." the officer started only for his eyes to widen in horror.

Kairi waited knowing he can't do much now.

"I... end my turn." the officer frowned.

* * *

 **Kairi: 3500**

 **Officer: 1800**

* * *

Kairi 3rd Turn:

Kairi drew before saying, "I'll keep my points so Fairy Box is destroyed." Her trap shattered. "And Vylon Sigma will finish you off."

The monster struck the officer sending him flying.

* * *

 **Kairi: 3500**

 **Officer: 0000**

 **Kairi wins the duel!**

* * *

Kairi smiled before reminding now, "Now you fulfill your end of the bargain. Since I won you all leave, and call off the hunt for Crow no questions."

"You and that other Satellite are both going to end up in the Facility one of these days." the officer told her before getting on his Duel Runner and racing off.

Kairi stared off before turning to Martha, "Martha?"

She walked up to her. "Crow owes you quite a bit."

Kairi nodded before asking, "Where is he?"

"You saw him more recently than me." Martha pointed out. "You're leaving soon aren't you?"

Kairi nodded before saying, "Not before I give him a parting gift."

She walked until she sees him. Making a angry expression she walked as she called, "Crow!"

"Huh?" Crow turned before seeing her expression and flinching. "Hey there Kairi... you look nice."

SLAP!

"What was that for?" Crow asked rubbing his face.

"Sector Security came here earlier." Kairi answered closed eyes still keeping her angry eyes, "They told us you stole some of their confiscated cards."

"Me, you really think I would do that?" Crow asked.

Kairi gave him a hard glare.

"Ok ok." Crow relented. "Yeah I borrowed some cards but I mean they belonged to us anyway and you saw how happy the kids were."

Kairi sighed before telling him, "Crow I really don't mind you want to make the kids happy but honestly one of these days your gonna get busted real bad, and sent to the Facility."

"I'll be ok, Sector Security won't be able to beat me." Crow reassured her before closing his eyes. "Are you planning on finding and letting him know what you're going to do?"

"Yeah." Kairi nodded.

"Well, give him my best." Crow smiled.

Kairi nodded with a smile, "I will Crow. You make sure to stay careful."

"You too Kairi." Crow smiled.

Kairi nodded before walking back to Martha's place. When she arrived Martha walked up to her. "Have you figured out how you're going to get there?"

"I had been thinking on several methods." Kairi answered.

"Well, just be careful." Martha requested.

Kairi nodded.

* * *

 _The next day..._

 _'Okay I need to think of which method should work the best.'_ Kairi thought.

"Are you leaving?" asked a little girl.

Kairi turned, and answered "I'm afraid so. But don't worry we'll see each other again."

All of the kids looked sad before running up to hug her.

Kairi knelled as she let them hug her as she tried her best to hug them best.

They hugged her close before letting go.

"Promise you won't forget about us."

"I won't." Kairi smiled.

The kids all nodded before slowly letting go.

"It will be fine." Kairi smiled. "I'll miss all of you angels."

"Take care of yourself." Martha told her.

Kairi nodded with a smile.

* * *

 **Ulrich362: Well, Kairi is preparing to head to New Domino City.**

 **bopdog111: Let's hope it can go through smoothly.**

 **Ulrich362: Oh it won't, that much is obvious.**

 **bopdog111: Well can she manage to reach it is the question.**

 **Ulrich362: We'll have to wait and see.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**

 **Ulrich362: See you in the next chapter.**


	2. Reuniting with Yusei! The Enforcers!

**bopdog111: Well guys that's one chapter down.**

 **Ulrich362: Yup, but there's quite a bit more to be told even before Kairi makes it out of the Satellite.**

 **bopdog111: She'll be running into one of her friends.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds but we own the OCs!**

 **Ulrich362: Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Kairi walked around trying to see what kind of methods she can use to get into New Domino. "Ugh I'm always not good when it comes to things like this..."

"Huh, that voice. It couldn't be." said a voice from behind her. "Kairi?"

"Huh?" Kairi looked behind her, and gasped.

It was a young man with dark hair and a blue riding suit. "No way, it is you."

"Yusei!" Kairi cried running over.

Yusei smiled before hugging her. "It's been way too long, what are you doing all the way out here?"

Kairi looked up with tears answering, "I'm trying to find some way to get into New Domino."

"You too?" Yusei inquired. "Then you just might be in luck."

"Huh?" Kairi asked surprised.

"I'm planning on heading to the city myself, and I know a way to pull it off." Yusei told her.

Kairi smiled at this, "Then we can manage to get there together!"

Yusei frowned. "I'm not going for a good reason Kairi, Jack betrayed me."

Kairi looked stunned.

"We were planning on getting to New Domino City together Kairi, and we had a Duel Runner that could have done the trick." Yusei told her. "Until Jack stole it, and my card."

Kairi looked shocked seeing that. "Stardust Dragon?"

"Yeah, and I'm planning on getting it back." Yusei revealed.

Kairi looked surprised before smiling, "Well Yusei, Crow told me to give you his best."

"He's still doing well?" Yusei asked before smiling only to look down. "If I'd only been able to stop him back then..."

Kairi enveloped him in a hug. He hugged her back. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay Yusei. I hope Kalin is okay in New Domino." Kairi smiled.

"Kairi, he was sentenced to life in the Facility." Yusei reminded her.

"Don't remind me." Kairi told him.

Yusei looked down before smiling. "What do you say to a match for old times sake?"

Kairi turned as she smiled.

"I'm guessing that's a yes?" Yusei asked.

"You bet. It's better to prepare us. Besides I did manage to beat a Sector Security Officer yesterday." Kairi smiled.

"I did the same, remember officer Trudge?" Yusei inquired.

"The all talk but no brains cop?" Kairi joked chuckling a little.

"That's the one, I managed to take him down in a Turbo Duel." Yusei smiled.

"Congrats to you." Kairi smiled.

"Same." Yusei mentioned.

"Shall we get this over with?" Kairi asked with a smile getting her Duel Disk ready.

"Oh, I seem to remember us being somewhat evenly matched last time Kairi." Yusei chuckled getting his own Duel Disc ready. "Ladies first?"

"You go on first Yusei." Kairi smiled.

"If you're sure." Yusei smiled.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Lifeline by TKF)**

 **Kairi: 4000**

 **Yusei: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Yusei 1st Turn:

"Ok, I'll start with two facedown cards and then I'll play a monster in defense mode to end my turn." Yusei grinned.

Kairi 1st Turn:

Kairi drew as she said, "Okay to start off I'll summon Vylon Vanguard." A fairy like warrior appeared in place.

* * *

 _Vylon_ _Vanguard_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _When this card is destroyed by a card effect and sent to the Graveyard: You can draw 1 card for each Equip Card that was equipped to this card._

* * *

Yusei nodded calmly.

"And next I equip him with Vylon Filament." Kairi continued as the monster got some new armor.

* * *

 _Vylon Filament_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Equip only to a "Vylon" monster. If the equipped monster attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. If this face-up card on the field is sent to the Graveyard: You can add 1 "Vylon" Spell Card from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"When Vanguard attacks you can't play any spells or traps."

 _'There goes that plan.'_ Yusei frowned.

"Now I'll place 1 card down, and now Vanguard will attack your face-down!" Kairi called.

The monster was revealed to be a green dragon with large wings.

"Sorry Kairi, but you remember Shield Wing don't you?" Yusei asked with a grin.

* * *

 _Shield Wing_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Winged-Beast_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 900_

 _ _Twice per turn, this card cannot be destroyed by battle.__

* * *

Kairi nodded as the attack didn't destroy his dragon.

"Your turn Yusei." Kairi ended.

* * *

 **Kairi: 4000**

 **Yusei: 4000**

* * *

Yusei 2nd Turn:

"Alright Kairi, I'll play the spell card Double Summon and use it to bring out Max Warrior and the tuner monster Junk Synchron." Yusei grinned.

* * *

 _Double Summon_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _ _You can conduct 2 Normal Summons/Sets this turn, not just 1.__

* * *

The two monsters appeared.

* * *

 _Max Warrior_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 800_

 _ _If this card attacks an opponent's monster, this card gains 400 ATK during the Damage Step only. If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, until your next Standby Phase: this card becomes Level 2 and its original ATK and DEF are halved.__

* * *

 _Junk Synchron_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Warrior/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1300_

 _DEF: 500_

 _When this card is Normal Summoned: You can target 1 Level 2 or lower monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target in Defense Position, but it has its effects negated._

* * *

"Now level three Junk Synchron tunes with level two Shield Wing." Yusei grinned as Junk Synchron became three green rings and Shield Wing became two stars.

 **(LV: 3 + 2 = 5)**

"Gathering stars will call upon a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Junk Warrior!"

A purple version of Junk Synchron appeared ready to fight.

* * *

 _Junk Warrior_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Warrior/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2300_

 _DEF: 1300_

 _"Junk Synchron" + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _If this card is Synchro Summoned: It gains ATK equal to the total ATK of all Level 2 or lower monsters you control._

* * *

 _'If Yusei remembers he knows to tred lightly.'_ Kairi thought. _'He never knows when Storming Mirror Force, or Mirror Force would be there to strike. Then again I should tred lightly.'_

"Now then, I'll release Max Warrior in order to bring out Turret Warrior. And you remember his ability don't you?" Yusei inquired.

* * *

 _Turret Warrior_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by Tributing 1 Warrior-Type monster, and if you do, it gains ATK equal to the Tributed monster's original ATK._

* * *

"Yeah. He gains Max Warrior's attack points." Kairi nodded.

 _Turret Warrior: **(ATK: 1200 + 1800 = 3000)**_

"Now with that done, I could attack but I think I'll wait a turn." Yusei mentioned. "Your move Kairi."

 _'Smart Yusei.'_ Kairi grinned.

* * *

 **Kairi: 4000**

 **Yusei: 4000**

* * *

Kairi 2nd Turn:

Kairi drew as she looked as she smiled.

"Something tells me that smile isn't good for me." Yusei admitted.

"Well now I'll summon the Tuner Monster, Vylon Stella!" Kairi called as as a white, and golden angel appeared.

* * *

 _Vylon Stella_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fairy/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 200_

 _If this card is sent from the Monster Card Zone to the Graveyard: You can pay 500 Life Points, then target 1 face-up monster you control; equip this card to that target. At the end of the Damage Step, if the equipped monster battled an opponent's monster: Destroy that opponent's monster._

* * *

"And there's the bad thing." Yusei frowned.

"Now level 3 Stella tunes level 4 Vanguard!" Kairi called as the two monsters flew up.

 **(LV: 3 + 4 = 7)**

"From the gates of Heavens live through the arsenal of Heaven! With the light formed from the Gods may the dark cower! Synchro Summon! Level 7 Vylon Sigma!"

Sigma appeared in place.

* * *

 _Vylon Sigma_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Fairy/Synchro_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _1 LIGHT Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner LIGHT monsters_  
 _When this card declares an attack, if it is the only monster you control: You can equip 1 Equip Spell Card from your Deck to this face-up card._

* * *

"If I remember right, with Vanguard gone your equip spell goes to the graveyard but that means you just get a new one." Yusei recalled.

"A new Vylon Spell yeah." Kairi nodded as she shows Vylon Matter. "And next up Stella's ability now kicks in."

"I might lose this one." Yusei admitted with a chuckle.

"Well by paying 500 points she equips herself to Sigma." Kairi chuckled. **(Kairi: 3500)**

The Tuner appeared as it placed itself on Sigma.

"And now Sigma attack Turret Warrior!" Kairi called as her Synchro charged.

Yusei grinned. "Sorry, but Scrap-Iron Scarecrow says otherwise."

* * *

 _Scrap-Iron Scarecrow_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, also, after that, Set this card face-down instead of sending it to the Graveyard._

* * *

Sigma punched the scarecrow.

"Ah man you always have that trap with ya." Kairi smiled.

"What can I say, it comes in handy." Yusei grinned.

Kairi nodded in agreement. "That's my turn."

* * *

 **Kairi: 3500**

 **Yusei: 4000**

* * *

Yusei 3rd Turn:

"Then it's my move again." Yusei mentioned drawing his card. "To be honest Kairi, given where we are now there's only one way to change things, so first I'll switch Turret Warrior to defense mode, and now Junk Warrior attack Vylon Sigma with Scrap Fist!"

The Warrior charged.

"Trap card, Storming Mirror Force!" Kairi called.

* * *

 _Storming Mirror Force_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Return all your opponent's Attack Position monsters to the hand._

* * *

"I thought so." Yusei nodded as Junk Warrior vanished. "Now that you've used up that trap I can summon Nitro Synchron and tune him with Turret Warrior."

* * *

 _Nitro Synchron_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Machine/Tuner_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 100_

 _ _If this card is sent to the Graveyard for the Synchro Summon of a "Nitro" Synchro Monster, draw 1 card.__

* * *

The two flew up.

 **(LV: 2 + 5 = 7)**

"Gathering minds will now become a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Blaze on, Nitro Warrior!" Yusei chanted as his monster appeared. "That ends my move."

* * *

 _Nitro Warrior_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Warrior/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _"Nitro Synchron" +_ _1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

 _Once during each of your turns, if you activated a Spell Card, this card gains 1000 ATK during its next attack, for damage calculation only. Once per turn, if this attacking card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, you can change 1 face-up Defense Position monster your opponent controls to Attack Position, and attack it with this card._

* * *

Kairi 3rd Turn:

 _'Okay I can't attack with the risk of running into Scrao-Iron Scarecrow again.'_ Kairi thought drawing. "I'll set two cards, and I'll activate Vylon Polytope."

* * *

 _Vylon Polytope_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target any number of "Vylon" Monster Cards you control that are Equip Cards; Special Summon them in face-up Defense Position. Banish them when they leave the field._

* * *

This allows me summon any number of Vylons that are equipped to my monsters but they must be banished is they leave the field! Join the field again Vylon Stella!"

Her Tuner reappeared on the field.

"Ok." Yusei nodded.

"Now I summon Vylon Pentachloro!" Kairi called as the monster appeared.

* * *

 _Vylon Pentachloro_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine/Union_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 400_

 _Once per turn, you can either: Target 1 face-up "Vylon" monster you control; equip this card to that target, OR: Unequip this card and Special Summon it in face-up Attack Position. While equipped by this effect, if the equipped monster destroys an opponent's monster by battle: You can target 1 card your opponent controls; destroy that target. (A monster can only be equipped with 1 Union Monster at a time. If the equipped monster would be destroyed, destroy this card instead.)_

* * *

"Level 3 Stella tunes level 4 Pentachloro!"

"This is bad." Yusei admitted.

The two flew up.

 **(LV: 3 + 4 = 7)**

"In God's arsenal lies the God of craftmaking, and the forming new light armor to provide what we need to cleanse the dark! Synchro Summon! Level 7 Vylon Delta!"

A new Synchro monster that has 2800 defense points appeared.

* * *

 _Vylon Delta_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Fairy/Synchro_

 _ATK: 1700_

 _DEF: 2800_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner LIGHT monsters_  
 _If this card is in face-up Defense Position during your End Phase, you can add 1 Equip Spell Card from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"Well now Stella is banished so I can't use her ability again." Kairi said showing the card pocketing it. "And then during my end phase Delta allows me to add a Equip Spell from my Deck to my hand. And I pick my favorite here. Moon Mirror Shield."

"Then I'll just have to win the duel before you can play it." Yusei told her.

Kairi said, "Your turn now."

* * *

 **Kairi: 3500**

 **Yusei: 4000**

* * *

Yusei 4th Turn:

Yusei drew only to smile. "Sorry Kairi, but the duel's over."

"Well before you do that I play my face-down. Jar of Greed. This allows me to draw 1 card." Kairi said drawing.

* * *

 _Jar of Greed_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Draw 1 card._

* * *

Yusei nodded. "Well I'll equip Nitro Warrior with Junk Barrage, and since I played a spell Nitro Warrior gains 1000 attack points the next time he battles."

* * *

 _Junk Barrage_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _When the equipped monster destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to half the destroyed monster's ATK in the Graveyard._

* * *

 _Nitro Warrior: **(ATK: 2800 + 1000 = 3800)**_

"Attack Vylon Sigma with Dynamite Crunch!"

The warrior attacked as it destroyed her Synchro. **(Kairi: 1500)**

"Not bad Yusei. I activate my face-down, Mirror Force Launcher." Kairi grinned.

* * *

 _Mirror Force Launcher_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Once per turn, during your Main Phase: You can discard 1 monster; add 1 "Mirror Force" from your Deck or GY to your hand. If this Set card is destroyed by your opponent's card effect and sent to your GY: You can Set this card from your GY and 1 "Mirror Force" from your hand, Deck, or GY. They can be activated this turn._

* * *

Yusei nodded. "Just don't forget about Junk Barrage, you take damage equal to half of Sigma's attack points."

Kairi took the damage. **(Kairi: 0600)**

"Well now Yusei during my main phase I can use it's effect to discard a monster, and add a Mirror Force from my deck or graveyard to my hand." Kairi grinned. "But I didn't forget about Nitro Warrior's other ability."

Yusei smiled. "Since Vylon Delta is in defense mode I'm allowed to switch him to attack mode and attack again."

 _Nitro Warrior: **(ATK: 3800 - 1000 = 2800)**_

"Attack Vylon Delta and end this duel!"

The monster charged effectively hitting her Synchro destroying it.

* * *

 **Kairi: 0000**

 **Yusei: 4000**

 **Yusei wins the duel!**

* * *

"That brings back memories." Yusei smiled.

Kairi chuckled as she smiled herself.

"Honestly, if you played that I probably would have lost." Yusei admitted.

"Moon Mirror Shield is such a great card. I don't understanding why people would want to toss it out here." Kairi smiled.

"Well if I recall when you got it you didn't quite understand how it worked and thought it was a bad card." Yusei mentioned.

"Yeah always being stronger then your opponent's monster." Kairi smiled.

Yusei smiled. "Tomorrow we can reach the city."

"Okay Yusei." Kairi smiled.

Yusei smiled. "Well, meet me here tomorrow evening."

Kairi nodded at that smiling.

"See you later Kairi, and if you see Kalin. Tell him I didn't want it to end up that way."

Kairi made a sad look before nodding. Yusei nodded before walking off.

Kairi stared off before looking at the sky. _'Kalin... I never forgotten our first meeting...'_

* * *

 _Flashback..._

 _A younger Kairi was helping Martha when the door opened._

 _"Martha, Kairi? Are you two still up?" Crow called._

 _"Crow? What's going on?" Martha asked as they turned over._

 _"You guys know the Satellite is a really dangerous place right?" Yusei asked._

 _"Due to a lot of those gangs here." Kairi answered._

 _"That's right." answered a white-haired young man. "That's why the four of us are going to solve that problem by forming our own Duel Gang, one that focuses on keeping people safe."_

 _Kairi looked as she felt her cheeks heat up seeing him._ 'Whoa...' _"Guys? Who's this?"_

 _"I'm Kalin Kessler, leader of the Enforcers and these three claim you might be helpful. Though I'm not too sure you will be." the boy mentioned._

 _"I'm not much of a fan of violence." Kairi admitted still can't get over this feeling she's having. "But it sure sounds like a great idea of you guys doing this. You sound like your becoming a Hero Team."_

 _"A Hero Team?" Kalin asked. "I guess you could call it that, but since I came all the way out here to meet you lets at least see if you're good enough to be an Enforcer."_

 _"Huh?" Kairi asked. "Oh sorry where are my manners? I'm Kairi, Mr. Kessler."_

 _"Kairi, alright get your cards and come outside." Kalin told her before turning and walking out of the building._

 _Crow asked a blonde hair boy, "Did Kalin really did challenged Kairi?"_

 _"Of course, that's why he came in the first place Crow did you already forget that?" the blonde questioned. "If she's skilled enough she'll be the fifth Enforcer and if not the four of us will have to do."_

 _Kairi asked Martha, "Hey Martha is it wrong to feel this way?"_

 _"Feel what way?" Martha inquired._

 _"Like I'm gonna explode or something, and my heart is beating faster now." Kairi answered._

 _"I see." Martha smiled. "It's not wrong at all."_

 _Kairi nodded hearing that as she got her Deck ready as they walked out._

 _Crow faced Yusei, and the blonde hair boy with a grin, "I think Kairi is falling for our leader."_

 _"Gee, you think?" Yusei grinned back._

 _They arrived outside where Kalin is waiting._

 _"Alright, lets see what you can do." Kalin mentioned activating his duel disc._

 _Kairi nodded getting ready._

 _"Since Yusei, Jack, and Crow seem to think you're not half bad why don't you start us off?" Kalin suggested._

 _"O-Okay." Kairi nodded._

 _"DUEL!"_

* * *

 _ **(Dueling Theme Suffer by New Years Day)**_

 _ **Kairi: 4000**_

 _ **Kalin: 4000**_

 _ **Let the duel begin!**_

* * *

 _Kairi 1st Turn:_

 _Kairi drew as she looked over her hand. "Okay. I'll be starting off with Vylon Charger in attack mode."_

 _A fairy looking like a upside down cone appeared with golden arms ready._

* * *

 _Vylon Charger_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _All face-up LIGHT monsters you control gain 300 ATK for each Equip Card equipped to this card._

* * *

 _"Vylon, not a bad deck." Kalin complimented. "Maybe they were right, but we'll have to see how you use them."_

 _Kairi blushed at that comment before adding, "Well next up is the equip spell Fighting Spirit."_

 _ _Vylon Charger gain an aura.__

* * *

 _Fighting Spirit_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _ _The equipped monster gains 300 ATK for each monster your opponent controls. If it would be destroyed by battle, you can destroy this card instead.__

* * *

 _"So for every monster on your field Charger gains 300 attack points." Kairi told him._

 _"On top of that your Charger boosts all Light monsters by 300 for each spell equipped to it which means I'll need something with at least 1700 points to take it down." Kalin noted._

 _Kairi nodded as Charger's ability activates. **(ATK: 1000 + 300 = 1300)**_

 _"I set 1 card down, and end my turn." Kairi ended._

 _Kalin 1st Turn:_

 _"Ok, I'll start things off by setting a card and then I'll summon out Beast King Barbaros in attack mode." Kalin stated with a smirk._

 _ _A lion king appeared yowling with a lance.__

* * *

 _Beast King Barbados_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _ _You can Normal Summon/Set this card without Tributing, but its original ATK becomes 1900. You can Tribute 3 monsters to Tribute Summon (but not Set) this card. If Summoned this way: Destroy all cards your opponent controls.__

* * *

 _Kairi looked shocked as she asked, "But that monster is a level 8!"_

 _"That's right, but I can summon Beast King Barbaros without sacrificing anything though in exchange his points drop from 3000 down to 1900." Kalin explained. "A big decrease and your spell powers up Vylon Charger but it's still enough to deal some damage."_

 _Beast King Barbaros: **(ATK: 3000 - 1100 = 1900)**_

 _Vylon Charger: **(ATK: 1300 + 300 = 1600)**_

 _"Now I'll attack." Kalin smirked._

 _The lion charged as it stabbed Charger with it's lance but it's still standing. **(Kairi: 3700)**_

 _"Not bad Mr. Kessler but by destroying Fighting Spirit, Vylon Charger is staying where it is." Kairi mentioned._

 _"True, but the points your monster gained disappear along with your spell." Kalin reminded her._

 _Vylon Charger: **(ATK: 1600 - 300 - 300 = 1000)**_

 _"That ends my move."_

* * *

 _ **Kairi: 3700**_

 _ ** **Kalin: 4000****_

* * *

 _Kairi 2nd Turn:_

 _Kairi drew as she looked, "I'll summon the Vylon Prism Tuner Monster." A white, and gold angel appeared._

* * *

 _Vylon Prism_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fairy/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _If this card is sent from the Monster Card Zone to the Graveyard: You can pay 500 Life Points, then target 1 face-up monster you control; equip this card to that target. If the equipped monster attacks or is attacked: It gains 1000 ATK during the Damage Step only._

* * *

 _"A tuner?" Kalin inquired curiously._

 _"Now level 4 Prism tunes level 4 Charger!" Kairi called as the two flew up as Prism turned to 4 rings while Charger turns to 4 stars._

 _ **(LV: 4 + 4 = 8)**_

 _Kalin nodded seeing that._

 _"The God's armor of light is forged from the blacksmith god, and from the angel's holy weapons lies the force of them itself! Synchro Summon! Level 8, Vylon Epsilon!"_

 _A white angel appeared with 2800 attack points._

* * *

 _Vylon Epsilon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Fairy/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _1 LIGHT Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _Equip Cards equipped to this card cannot be targeted by cards or effects. Once per turn: You can send 1 Equip Card equipped to this card to the Graveyard to target 1 monster your opponent controls; destroy that target._

* * *

 _"Not bad, in fact it's almost enough to do some damage. Of course the key word being almost." Kalin smirked._

 _"Well now Prism's ability activates." Kairi said as her Tuner appeared._

 _"Hold that thought, I play Skill Drain so at the cost of 1000 life points the effects of every monster on the field is negated." Kalin countered._

* * *

 _Skill Drain_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _ _Activate by paying 1000 Life Points. The effects of all face-up monsters on the field are negated while those monsters are face-up on the field (but their effects can still be activated).__

* * *

 ** _(Kalin: 3000)_**

 _Beast King Barbaros: **(ATK: 1900 + 1100 = 3000)**_

 _Kairi grunted at that._

 _"Now, you were saying?" Kalin asked._

 _"As I was saying Prism's effect still activates." Kairi said as the soul of the angel entered the Synchro. "By paying 500 points I can equip her to Epsilon!"_

 ** _(Kairi: 3200)_**

 _"And then I activate my face-down, Fairy Box!" Kairi called._

* * *

 _Fairy Box_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _When your opponent's monster declares an attack: Toss a coin and call it. If you call it right, the attacking monster's ATK becomes 0 until the end of the Battle Phase. During each of your Standby Phases, pay 500 Life Points or destroy this card._

* * *

 _"Fairy Box?" Kalin inquired. "Interesting choice."_

'Wait a second... if that combo goes off then that would mean...' _Kalin thought before his eyes widened. "3800!"_

 _Kairi called, "Epsilon attack Barbados!"_

 _The monster charged._

 _"And Prism's ability gives her 1000 more attack points!" Kairi called as the Synchro glowed. **(ATK: 2800 + 1000 = 3800)**_

 _"Hold on." Kalin mentioned. "Wouldn't it make more sense to force me to attack you?"_

 _"Huh?" Kairi asked confused._

 _"Fairy Box, if you force me to attack into Epsilon here and Fairy Box goes off your combo deals an automatic 3800 points of damage. If you attack I just lose 800 points instead." Kalin pointed out. "Vylon Prism gives the boost no matter who attacks."_

 _"I don't... Force my opponents to attack." Kairi told him._

 _Kalin just nodded as his monster shattered._

 ** _(Kalin: 2200)_**

 _"Well it's a combo to keep in mind for the future."_

 _Kairi nodded as she said, "Your turn now."_

 _Kalin 2nd Turn:_

 _"I'll set a card and summon out Gene-Warped Warwolf in attack mode." Kalin mentioned. "That's it."_

 _A white beast appeared in place._

* * *

 _Gene-Warped Warwolf_

 _Earth Type  
_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 100_

 _This warwolf was given incalculable strength through horrific genetic manipulation. Its gentle nature was completely wiped out, and it now lives only to unleash destruction._

* * *

 _"I'll admit, you aren't half bad Kairi." Kalin said calmly._

 _Kairi blushed as she said, "Th-Thanks Mr. Kessler."_

 _"Is something wrong?" Kalin asked her._

 _Kairi blushed as she admitted, "Well I kept having this feeling lately."_

 _Kalin frowned before deactivating his Duel Disc. "Do you think you're getting sick? Why don't we head back inside?"_

 _Kairi looked surprised before saying, "Oh no no I'm not sick really. Martha told me it isn't a bad feeling."_

 _"Well if you're sure." Kalin shrugged before walking over to her. "Welcome to the Enforcers."_

 _Kairi blushed as she nodded with a smile. "Thanks Mr. Kessler."_

* * *

 ** _Kairi: 3200_**

 ** _Kalin: 2200_**

 ** _Duel ended with No Result._**

* * *

 _"You don't have to be so formal, it's just Kalin." he smiled._

 _Kairi blushed but nodded as she shook his hand._

 _End Flashback..._

* * *

Kairi looked out as she remembered when she met Kalin as tears picked up in her eyes. _'Oh Kalin...'_

* * *

 **Ulrich362: Something must have happened.**

 **bopdog111: If it caused this kind of thing to happen.**

 **Ulrich362: True, of course with Yusei and Kairi making their escape attempt soon things are likely to get even more complex.**

 **bopdog111: They better be careful. Lord knows what happens next.**

 **Ulrich362: If I had to guess, they'll reach New Domino City but not without problems.**

 **bopdog111: If you remember a Sector Security Officer that doesn't think twice.**

 **Ulrich362: Well for now at least.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**

 **Ulrich362: See you in the next chapter.**


	3. Pipe Dreams!

**bopdog111: Well guys now it's time to see if Kairi, and Yusei can reach New Domino.**

 **Ulrich362: Hopefully they can then again even if they do there's quite a bit waiting for them and none of it is good.**

 **bopdog111: Nothing at all is gonna be good. Nobody said it's gonna be easy.**

 **Ulrich362: True, so shall we begin?**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds but we own the OCs!**

 **Ulrich362: Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 _The next day..._

Kairi stayed at the spot where she met Yusei sleeping with her jacket drap over her as she was against a pile of junk. That's when she heard the sounds of a Duel Runner. Waking up she sat up, and yawned stretching.

Yusei rode up next to her. "Get on, you need to hear the plan."

Kairi nodded as she placed her jacket on getting on the Duel Runner with her sitting behind him.

Yusei smiled before racing off with her. "Some friends of mine are going to be keeping an eye on our trip through the pipeline, we're only getting one shot though."

"What about Sector Security?" Kairi asked. "Won't we risk getting detected?"

"Hopefully not." Yusei mentioned before riding down into the subway. "You guys, are you here?"

A man with blue hair, and glasses along with a man with a blue bandana, a big man that has on a black vest, and a short boy with long red curly hair, and a yellow mark on his cheek looked over.

"How's it look?" Yusei inquired walking over to them.

"Looks clear so far." The guy with glasses answered.

"Huh? Yusei who's this?" The boy asked noticing Kairi.

"Uh hi. I'm Kairi." Kairi smiled shy around these new people.

"She's a good friend of mine." Yusei explained. "In fact she's... Kairi you need to stay here."

"Huh?" Kairi asked surprised.

"I hadn't thought of it until now but adding a second rider would slow down my runner and we might not make it through the pipeline." Yusei answered. "It isn't just you, I can't go with anyone."

"Yusei..." Kairi said saddened. "Is there someway to make your Duel Runner faster or something?"

"I wish there was, but there just isn't time." Yusei admitted sadly. "It's barely fast enough as it is."

Kairi has tears in her eyes as she said, "I thought I would finally see if he's okay... I'm so sorry Yusei..."

Yusei looked at her for a few seconds before nodding. "You will."

Kairi turned to look at him.

"You're using my runner tonight Kairi," Yusei told her.

Kairi looked surprised hearing that.

"Yusei?" The bandana guy asked shocked. "Are you really serious?"

"Yeah." Yusei nodded.

"Yusei... But you will not be able to..." Kairi trailed off.

"It'll take longer, but I'll find a way there." Yusei reassured her.

Kairi looked stunned at Yusei's bravery, and sacrifice of his chance to enter New Domino for her. Yusei just nodded calmly.

"Yusei..." Kairi trailed off before smiling with tears in her eyes, "Thank you..."

"It's the least I can do for you." Yusei smiled gently.

Kairi hugged him at that.

He hugged her back. "I hope you find him Kairi."

"I wish there was some way for the two of us can cross through together." Kairi told him.

"So do I, but I'll manage." Yusei mentioned. "Don't worry about me Kairi."

Kairi looked at him sadly but nodded.

* * *

 _That night..._

Kairi got herself set on Yusei's Duel Runner as she readied herself.

"You understand the plan?" Yusei asked her.

Kairi nodded, "Yeah."

"Well, good luck." Yusei smiled.

Kairi nodded as she place Yusei's helmet on. "Hopefully Sector Security won't challenge me like this."

"Hopefully." Yusei agreed.

"Nervin? Is it time yet?" Kairi asked the glasses man who was checking over.

"Yeah, you need to go now." Nervin answered.

Kairi nodded before telling Yusei, "Bye Yusei. I'll never forget this."

Yusei just nodded calmly.

With that Kairi sped off as they stared off before walking to where Nervin is at.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Kairi was speeding to where the plan says unaware that a Security camera have spotted her. She then spoke in a com-link to her friends, "Okay guys. I'm here at the Sattilite Plant. So far no Security."

 _"Ok, once you get into the pipeline its a straight shot to the hatch. The only thing is, if you don't make it well... I don't need to tell you what's going to happen._ " Nervin told her.

"Right. I have a feeling things are-"

Something suddenly rammed against the runner as she looked over startled.

"Hey there Kairi long time no see huh?" A tough voice asked with a smirk who is a Sector Security Officer.

"Trudge!?" Kairi asked shocked seeing him here. "What are you doing here!?"

 _"Trudge?"_ Yusei asked in shock. _"This is bad."_

Kairi sped in front of Trudge as he raced after her.

 _'I didn't expect Trudge to get in the way. I need to shake him!'_ Kairi thought as she continued speeding.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" Trudge questioned.

"Someway to where you can't bother me." Kairi answered. "And to make sure if Kalin is alright."

"I'm not surprised you never heard, he died." Trudge told her. "Apparently he starved himself to death in the Facility."

"He-What!?" Kairi asked shocked. "No your lying! That can't be true!"

"Whether or not you believe it doesn't change the fact that it happened." Trudge told her. "Now I'm feeling generous so if you turn around now I'll let this slide and you can go back to being a Satellite reject."

Kairi growled, "No way Trudge! I'm making sure one way or another! What you can do is go back to your friends at Sector Security!"

"You haven't changed, in that case..." Trudge started before his eyes widened. "No way, you're planning on..."

Kairi continued on. "Okay I'm almost there! I need to lose Trudge!"

"No you don't." Trudge told her before pressing a button on his Duel Runner.

"Duel Mode engaged, overriding suspects Duel Runner." stated a mechanical voice just as they entered the pipeline.

* * *

 _Speed World_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _If a player activates a non-"Speed Spell" Spell Card, they take 2000 damage. Except during the first turn of the Duel, during each player's Standby Phase, each player places 1 Speed Counter of their own on this card (max. 12 each). When a player takes damage, remove 1 of their Speed Counters from this card for each multiple of 1000 damage that player took._

* * *

"Hey what the?" Kairi asked shocked. "Yusei something's wrong with the Duel Runner!"

"That chip Rally picked up lets me hack directly into that Duel Runner and force you into a duel." Trudge smirked. "Oh, and I haven't forgotten you can't Turbo Duel at all Kairi. This is your last chance to come along quietly."

Kairi grunted at this. _'He's right I can't manage to Turbo Duel... My Equip Spells can't be used in them. But this is my one chance to make sure if Kalin is alright... Luckily I got something...'_

"Alright Trudge! You want a Duel I'll give you one!" Kairi said as she placed a new deck where it is located. "I manage to make a second Deck for Turbo Duels so I prep for now. And your gonna be the first I use it on!"

"If you think you stand a chance, but once I win you'll be going on a one-way trip to the Facility." Trudge told her.

"I'll take ya down just like I did with your buddy the other day!" Kairi told him. "Are we gonna talk all day or are you ready to kick things to overdrive?"

Trudge glared at her before drawing his cards.

"LET'S RIDE!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Back From The Dead by Skillet)**

 **Kairi: 4000**

 **Speed Counters: 0**

 **Trudge: 4000**

 **Speed Counters: 0**

 ** **Let the duel begin!****

* * *

 _"Kairi you need to hurry! This is no time for a duel!"_ The bandana man told her.

"I can't do anything if Trudge continues this." Kairi pointed out. "But I will break through for Yusei, for Kalin, and for everyone else who helped me get this far. I won't let the chance go to waste!"

 _"She'll make it."_ Yusei said simply.

Kairi told Trudge, "Since your the Security you have the authority of going first."

Trudge 1st Turn:

"That was your first mistake, I set one card and summon Gate Blocker in defense mode." Trudge smirked.

A stone like tablet with a red eye appeared in front of Kairi startling her which made her stopped a little before getting back on track. "Okay... never seen this thing before."

* * *

 _Gate Blocker_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Rock_

 _ATK: 100_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _While this card is face-up on the field, your opponent cannot gain Speed Counters during the Standby Phase by the effect of "Speed World"._

* * *

"Well as long as I have it in play you won't be gaining any Speed Counters." Trudge smirked. "Which means you're as good as finished. I end my turn."

Kairi 1st Turn:

 **(Kairi's Speed Counters: 0)**

 **(Trudge's Speed Counters: 1)**

 _'He wasn't kidding right there.'_ Kairi thought drawing. _'But that doesn't mean I'll give in.'_

"Okay I'll summon Vylon Charger in attack mode!" Kairi called as the Charger appeared.

* * *

 _Vylon Charger_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _All face-up LIGHT monsters you control gain 300 ATK for each Equip Card equipped to this card._

* * *

The computer then said, **"Vylon Charger is a level 4 Light Attribute Fairy-Type monster with 1000 attack points, and 1000 defense points."**

"If this were a standing duel I might be concerned but in a Turbo Duel you may as well surrender now." Trudge taunted.

 _'You might say that now Trudge but this Deck here might surprise you.'_ Kairi thought. "I set 3 cards face-down, and end my turn."

* * *

 **Kairi: 4000**

 **Speed Counters: 0**

 **Trudge: 4000**

 **Speed Counters: 1**

* * *

Trudge 2nd Turn:

 **(Kairi's Speed Counters: 0)**

 **(Trudge's Speed Counters: 2)**

"Then it's my turn again so I think I'll summon out Gonogo in attack mode and have him attack your Vylon Charger." Trudge smirked.

* * *

 _Gonogo_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Rock_

 _ATK: 1350_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _ _At the end of the Damage Step, if this card battled an opponent's monster: Change that monster to face-down Defense Position.__

* * *

The cannonball charged.

"Trap card, Kunai with Chain activate!" Kairi called.

* * *

 _Kunai with Chain_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate 1 or both of these effects (simultaneously)._  
 _● When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; change that target to Defense Position._  
 _● Target 1 face-up monster you control; equip this card to that target. It gains 500 ATK._

* * *

"What?" Trudge questioned in shock.

"Trudge it might be true that Equip Spell Cards can't be used in Turbo Duels but it never said anything about using Equip Trap Cards to your advantage." Kairi told him. "With Kunai's effect you monster switches to defense mode, and Kunai equips to Charger allowing it to gain 500 more attack points. And due to Charger's own ability all of my light attribute monsters gains 300 more points for each equip card on it!"

"I end my turn." Trudge frowned.

 _Vylon Charger: **(ATK: 1000 + 300 + 500 = 1800)**_

Kairi 2nd Turn:

 **(Kairi's Speed Counters: 0)**

 **(Trudge's Speed Counters: 3)**

 _'Okay I managed to avoid that one. I need to keep being careful...'_ Kairi thought as she drew. _'Luckily it involves taking this roadblock down.'_

"I switch Charger to defense mode!" Her monster switched mode.

"Switching your only monster into defense mode?" Trudge questioned.

"Now I activate the face-down Zero Gravity!" Kairi called.

* * *

 _Zero Gravity_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _ _Change the battle positions of all face-up monsters on the field.__

* * *

"If you remember Trudge this switches the battle position of every monster on the field. Which means your Gate Blocker is now defenseless!"

"No way!" Trudge cried in shock.

"Now I summon out Vylon Vanguard!" Kairi called as the angel appeared ready to attack.

* * *

 _Vylon_ _Vanguard_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _When this card is destroyed by a card effect and sent to the Graveyard: You can draw 1 card for each Equip Card that was equipped to this card._

* * *

 **(ATK: 1400 + 300 = 1700)**

"Vanguard attack Gonogo, and Charger take down Gate Blocker!"

Both of Trudge's monsters shattered.

 **(Trudge: 1950)**

 **(Trudge's Speed Counters: 1)**

"How did you like that?" Kairi grinned. "Gonogo's ability switches Vanguard to face-down defense after the battle but now you got no monsters to defend yourself."

"I underestimated you." Trudge frowned. "I won't make that mistake again."

"Yeah underestimating your opponent's will be your undoing." Kairi told him.

Trudge glared at her.

"Well now Trudge let's see what you can do." Kairi grinned. "By looks of things you can't do much else now."

* * *

 **Kairi: 4000**

 **Speed Counters: 0**

 **Trudge: 1950**

 **Speed Counters: 2**

* * *

Trudge 3rd Turn:

 **(Kairi's Speed Counters: 1)**

 **(Trudge's Speed Counters: 2)**

Trudge drew his card only to smirk. "I play another Gate Blocker in defense mode and that's it."

Another block appeared.

Kairi growled, "I'm getting sick of seeing these things."

"Well unlike the last one you won't be getting past this one so easily." Trudge told her.

Kairi 3rd Turn:

 **(Kairi's Speed Counters: 1)**

 **(Trudge's Speed Counters: 3)**

Kairi drew as she looked. "I'll summon Vylon Prism!"

The angel appeared in place.

* * *

 _Vylon Prism_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fairy/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _If this card is sent from the Monster Card Zone to the Graveyard: You can pay 500 Life Points, then target 1 face-up monster you control; equip this card to that target. If the equipped monster attacks or is attacked: It gains 1000 ATK during the Damage Step only._

* * *

"You're almost out of time Kairi!" Nervin warned her.

Kairi grunted, "I know I need to hurry up! Now I changed Vanguard's to attack mode!"

The vanguard switched.

"Now I give them a tune up!" Kairi called as the two flew up.

 **(LV: 4 + 4 = 8)**

"The God's armor of light is forged from the blacksmith god, and from the angel's holy weapons lies the force of them itself! Synchro Summon! Level 8, Vylon Epsilon!"

Epsilon appeared ready.

"And next up Prism's own ability activates equipping itself to Epsilon after paying 500 points!" Kairi called. **(Kairi: 3500)** "Now Epsilon attack Gate Blocker!"

 _Epslion: **(ATK: 2800 + 300 + 1000 = 4100)**_

Gate Blocker shattered from the attack.

"Looks like you still can't handle me." Kairi grinned.

"Are you sure about that?" Trudge inquired as a third Gate Blocker appeared.

"What the?" Kairi asked surprised.

"My Broken Blocker trap, since you destroyed Gate Blocker I get to summon replacements from my deck." Trudge explained.

* * *

 _Broken Blocker_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _ _Activate only when a Defense Position monster you control, whose DEF is higher than its ATK, is destroyed by battle. Special Summon up to 2 monsters with the same name as that monster from your Deck in face-up Defense Position.__

* * *

 _'And Charger isn't strong enough to take him down.'_ Kairi thought. "Okay Trudge that end things here."

* * *

 **Kairi: 3500**

 **Speed Counters: 1**

 **Trudge: 1950**

 **Speed Counters: 3**

* * *

Trudge 4th Turn:

 **(Kairi's Speed Counters: 1)**

 **(Trudge's Speed Counters: 4)**

Trudge drew and smirked. "Perfect, I summon the tuner monster Torapart."

A warrior like doll appeared.

* * *

 _Torapart_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Warrior/Tuner_

 _ATK: 600_

 _DEF: 600_

 _ _If the Synchro Monster that used this card as a Synchro Material attacks, your opponent cannot activate Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step.__

* * *

"Tuner?" Kairi asked surprised.

"That's right so by tuning Torapart with my level four Gate Blocker I can Synchro Summon Goyo Guardian!" Trudge declared.

 **(LV: 2 + 4 = 6)**

At that a warrior that looks like a shogun while having a chain appeared.

* * *

 _Goyo Guardian_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Warrior/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

 _ _When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon that monster to your side of the field in face-up Defense Position.__

* * *

"Alright not bad Trudge but your Synchro won't stand a chance against Epsilon!" Kairi declared.

"Keep telling yourself that, I play two copies of the Speed Spell - Sonic Buster!" Trudge called

* * *

 _Speed Spell - Sonic Buster_

 _Speed Spell Card_

 _ _Activate only while you have 4 or more Speed Counters. Select 1 face-up monster you control. Inflict damage to your opponent equal to half its ATK. (This effect cannot be activated if your opponent's Life Points would become 0.)__

* * *

"Each one deals damage equal to half of Goyo Guardian's attack points." Trudge told her.

Goyo Guardian shot beams as Kairi grunted from each attack. **(Kairi: 2100) (Kairi: 0700)**

Unaware to Trudge, Kairi played a card while discarding a card as she grinned.

"Now to finish things, Goyo Guardian attack Vylon Charger!" Trudge declared.

The Guardian charged as the chain struck the monster destroying it as Kairi grunted. "With Charger out of the field it's Special Ability wears off so Epsilon loses 300 attack points."

 _Epsilon: **(ATK: 3100 - 300 = 2800)**_

"But I'm not out yet." Kairi grinned.

"What?" Trudge questioned.

"Check this out." Kairi grinned showing the card she played which was Rainbow Life. "Torapart's ability prevents me from playing traps when the monster it's used to Synchro Summon with it attacks but I played this after the second Sonic Buster's effect plays."

"You brat." Trudge growled.

 _"Kairi you don't have time to mess with him, the hatch is gonna close soon!"_ Rally cried.

"Which means I need to hurry up, and this duel!" Kairi called. **(Kairi: 1700)**

"You won't be doing anything, thanks to Goyo Guardian's special ability your Vylon Charger comes to my field in defense mode." Trudge stated. "That ends my move."

Kairi 4th Turn:

 **(Kairi's Speed Counters: 2)**

 **(Trudge's Speed Counters: 5)**

 _'If I don't win this turn then I'm done for... I need the right card. From what Crow, and the others told me I need to believe in my Deck... Here goes...'_ Kairi thought as she placed a card on her deck, and called "Here goes! My final draw!" She drew.

"Well?" Trudge smirked.

Kairi looked at the card, and smiled. "Vylon Epsilon attack Goyo Guardian!"

The Synchro charged at Trudge's Synchro. **(ATK: 2800 + 1000 = 3800)**

"Even with your monster powered up you can't win this duel with that!" Trudge called.

"My monster can't do it alone yes. But it's teamwork with my cards that counts!" Kairi declared.

"What?" Trudge asked in shock.

"Remember this card here?" Kairi grinned showing him the card she drew.

Honest.

"No way!" Trudge cried in shock.

"This was given to me." Kairi told him.

* * *

 _Flashback..._

 _Kairi was about to leave until._

 _"Kairi?"_

 _She turned to see a little girl holding a card was walking over._

 _"Yes Amy? What is it?" Kairi asked knelling in front of her._

 _"Um... here." Amy said nervously before holding out a card._

 _Kairi took the card seeing it was a Honest. "Amy isn't this your favorite card?"_

 _She nodded. "But... I want to be able to help you. You're super nice Kairi."_

 _Kairi looked at the card before smiling hugging Amy, "Thanks Amy. I'm sure Honest will come in handy."_

 _Amy hugged her back happily._

 _End Flashback..._

* * *

 _'And I was right. Thanks very much Amy.'_ Kairi thought with a smile before calling, "With Honest's ability Epsilon gains the attack points of Goyo Guardian during this fight!"

"Wait, but that means..." Trudge realized in horror.

"It means you lost!" Kairi grinned.

 _Vylon Epsilon: **(ATK: 3800 + 2800 = 6600)**_

Epsilon charged, and struck Goyo Guardian destroying it as Trudge screamed out.

* * *

 **Kairi: 1700**

 **Trudge: 0000**

 ** **Kairi wins the duel!****

* * *

Trudge's Duel Runner stopped to access coolant as Kairi smiled before saying to her friends, "Alright guys Trudge won't get in the way!"

 _"Kairi you're out of time, the trash is going to start coming through and the hatch is closing!"_ Rally cried.

Kairi hearing that looked as garbage is started to come through as she sees the hatch is closing. "Ah!"

Dodging, and avoiding the garbage as fast she could she sped to he hatch. "Come on... Come on..."

Soon the Duel Runner passed the hatch with her just as Trudge noticed the wave of garbage heading his way.

Trudge screamed seeing it. "Central, override the trash compactor! Override the trash!"

Soon he was engulfed in the garbage as he was pushed through it.

* * *

 _With Yusei, and his friends..._

"Did she make it?" Tank asked worried.

"I don't know." Nervin frowned only for a signal to get through.

"She did it!" Rally cheered.

Yusei smiled, "I knew she would do it."

* * *

 _With Kairi..._

Kairi smiled riding into the city knowing she had made it.

"It's been a long time hasn't it Yusei?" asked a familiar voice.

Kairi looked up seeing it was the blonde hair boy but is now wearing a white suit. Kairi removed her helmet showing her face to him.

"What the? Kairi?" the blonde asked in shock. "Where's Yusei?"

Kairi looked down, "He sacrificed his chance to come here just so I can come here. The Duel Runner wouldn't be fast enough to support two passengers Jack."

"He always was too soft, what are you doing here Kairi?" Jack questioned.

"I came here so I can manage to find out if Kalin is okay." Kairi answered looking up to him.

Jack frowned hearing that. "That's in the past Kairi, you should just forget about him."

"Jack I can't go on living not knowing if he's okay or not!" Kairi told him. "I came all this way just so I can find out!"

"He's dead Kairi, Kalin died in the Facility." Jack told her. "In fact you entered the city illegally which means you could be sent to the Facility yourself."

"No don't say that Jack! Don't lie to me! Trudge said it before himself but I know he's lying!" Kairi cried to him. "Please Jack don't tell me he's dead he can't be!"

"Kairi I've spoken with the Director of Sector Security, he's dead." Jack told her. "Kalin is gone."

Kairi looked shocked as she started to cry as she cupped her face to her hands. "Kalin. No NO!"

"You have your answer Kairi, I'll have you escorted back to the Satellite tomorrow morning." Jack told her.

Kairi didn't answer continuing to cry knowing that her true love was dead. _'Kalin... I never told you I loved you! Now you died not knowing...'_

Jack just watched her before turning and racing off.

Kairi continued crying as she thinks about her memories of Kalin. From her meeting with him, from her time as an Enforcer, and from her time when she sees he got arrested.

"Kalin... Kalin..." Kairi sobbed.

* * *

 **Ulrich362: And things have gone even worse than expected.**

 **bopdog111: This is bad news. Gotten the worse news she can have ever arriving.**

 **Ulrich362: That's putting it mildly, the only thing worse would have probably been seeing him die in front of her.**

 **bopdog111: Yeah that would greatly mess her up.**

 **Ulrich362: Not that she isn't pretty messed up as it is, but still...**

 **bopdog111: Well the question is that can she recover from what she just heard?**

 **Ulrich362: No idea, we'll have to wait and see.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**

 **Ulrich362: See you in the next chapter.**


	4. Kairi meets Goodwin! Flashback Enforcer!

**Ulrich362: Well... Kairi's just had a rather traumatizing piece of information thrown at her.**

 **bopdog111: Her love was dead.**

 **Ulrich362: Yeah, and now she's in the city with no friends or people she can trust. Yusei is stuck in the Satellite for who knows how much longer, and on top of everything else if Sector Security finds her she'll end up in the Facility.**

 **bopdog111: Well it's not like someone will come to her aid. Or will it?**

 **Ulrich362: Hopefully, she could really use it right about now.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds but we own the OCs!**

 **Ulrich362: Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Kairi was at a bench with Yusei's Duel Runner parked beside it as she continued crying hearing the next that her love was dead.

"Pardon the interruption miss, but what is your name?" inquired a calm voice.

Kairi still crying looked up with tears in her eyes. A young clown looking man was looking at a data file. "I believe I asked for your name."

"K-Kairi..." She choked out.

"Last name?" he questioned.

"J-Jones..." Kairi choked.

"Kairi Jones... it says here you're from the Satellite Sector, which means I should call Sector Secu..." he started only to pause as his eyes widened. "You need to come with me immediately."

"C-Can you please leave me alone... I had a very bad night." Kairi requested.

"As Vice-Director of Sector Security I must insist." he told her.

Kairi knows it's better not to argue so she decides to go with him. He led her to the Sector Security Headquarters before calling for an Elevator.

"I understand that you had an unfortunate evening, perhaps Director Goodwin can offer his assistance." the man noted.

"D-Director Goodwin...?" Kairi asked wiping her eyes.

"The director of Sector Security, and a man who can pardon your little unauthorized entrance to New Domino City." the man explained. "I'm certain not having to worry about being arrested will be appreciated."

Kairi bowed her head as the elevator door opened. The two of them walked down a hall before entering a large room. "Director Goodwin sir, I trust I'm not interrupting anything."

A man with long white hair, and having on a sliver suit looked over.

Kairi thought, _'He certainly looks tough...'_

"No, though Lazar who is this young woman you've brought with you?" Goodwin inquired.

"A Satellite by the name of Kairi Jones, according to her records the day we captured the leader of that gang she defeated several Officers using a unique dragon monster and they reported a strange crimson glow during the match." Lazar answered.

Kairi knowing who he's talking about started to cry again.

Goodwin walked over to her. "I assume you and this man were close?"

"I... I never admitted my love to him... And... And he's dead... he died in the Facility!" Kairi answered cupping her face.

"My deepest condolences, if there's anything I can do for you please just let me know." Goodwin stated.

"I want to believe it was a lie... A cruel joke!" Kairi answered.

"I'm afraid not, though I fear the cause may not have been entirely justifiable." Goodwin stated.

Kairi yelled, "Your officer Trudge told me he was starved to death!"

"When men become desperate enough they'll eat, the fact is he was refused food." Goodwin stated.

Kairi continued crying as she sobbed, "I... I wanted to find out if he was okay... It's why I got out of there... And when I finally got here he's dead... And he never knows how I truly felt about him..."

Goodwin watched her. "Miss Jones, if I could help you find the one responsible for starving him to death and ignore your crime of entering the city would you be willing to do something for me in exchange?"

Kairi looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Lazar, send for Chief Armstrong." Goodwin instructed simply.

"Yes sir." The clown man nodded as he walked off.

"Miss Jones, if you don't mind me asking. What exactly happened the night your friend was placed under arrest?" Goodwin inquired calmly.

Kairi sniffed at the horrible memories before telling him what happened.

* * *

 _Flashback..._

 _"Kairi, have you found him?" a younger Yusei asked running up to her as they tried avoiding Sector Security._

 _"No I didn't!" A younger Kairi called._

 _"This is bad, there's no way we can handle all of Sector Security on our own. We need to find Kalin." Yusei told her._

 _Kairi nodded as they continued looking._

 _"Hold it right there!" called a male voice as three officers raced up to them. "Nowhere to run now."_

 _Kairi grunted at this. "Their hot on our tail!"_

 _"No choice, we have to split up." Yusei frowned. "Be careful Kairi."_

 _Kairi nodded as they split. Kairi continued running before three more officers surrounded her._

 _"Nowhere to run now." one of the officers smirked._

 _Kairi glared before saying, "Then I guess you wouldn't mind being prey to the Holy Way now would you?"_

 _"The what?" one of the officers questioned. "That's it this won't take any time at all."_

 _With that the three of them engaged Duel Mode on their Duel Runners._

 _Kairi only stayed standing getting her Deck ready. "I don't Turbo Duel."_

 _"Then this won't take long." the second officer smirked._

 _"DUEL!"_

* * *

 _ **(Dueling Theme: That Part That Hurts The Most by TFK)**_

 _ **Kairi: 4000**_

 _ **Sector Security: 4000**_

 _ **Sector Security: 4000**_

 _ **Sector Security: 4000**_

 _ ** **Let the duel begin!****_

* * *

 _"Go ahead, and take your turns." Kairi told them._

 _Sector Security #1 1st Turn:_

 _"I'll start with a facedown card and I'll summon Search Striker in attack mode to end my turn." the first officer declared._

* * *

 _Search Striker_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _If this card attacks a face-down Defense Position monster, you can destroy the monster immediately with this card's effect without flipping it face-up or applying damage calculation. If you do, this card is changed to Defense Position at the end of the Battle Phase. This card's battle position cannot be changed until the end of your next turn._

* * *

 _Sector Security #2 1st Turn:_

 _"I'll start with my own facedown card and I'll also summon Search Striker in attack mode to end my turn." the second officer declared._

 _Sector Security #3 1st Turn:_

 _"I'll start with two facedown cards and I'll summon out Pursuit Chaser in attack mode to end my turn." the third officer declared._

* * *

 _Pursuit Chaser_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 600_

 _When this card destroys a Defense Position monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, inflict 500 damage to your opponent._

* * *

 _Kairi 1st Turn:_

 _ _Kairi drew as she looked over, "I'll start by playing Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards."__

* * *

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

 _She drew twice._

 _"Then I summon Goblindbergh!"_

 _ _A Goblin on a plane.__

* * *

 _Goblindbergh_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 0_

 _ _When this card is Normal Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from your hand, also, after that, change this card to Defense Position.__

* * *

 _"And when he's summoned I can summon the Vylon Stella tuner monster!" Kairi called as the tuner appeared._

* * *

 _Vylon Stella_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fairy/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 200_

 _If this card is sent from the Monster Card Zone to the Graveyard: You can pay 500 Life Points, then target 1 face-up monster you control; equip this card to that target. At the end of the Damage Step, if the equipped monster battled an opponent's monster: Destroy that opponent's monster._

* * *

 _"A tuner?" the officer asked in shock._

 _"Now your gonna regret messing with the Enforcers because now my most favorite beast is gonna take you three down!" Kairi called as the two tuned as a crimson glow started to happen._

 _"What the?" one of the officers questioned in shock._

 _ **(LV: 3 + 4 = 7)**_

 _"Dragon blessed by the Judgement of the Gods! Now cross through, and spread your sense of judgement to those who came to your field! Synchro Summon! Level 7, Holy Way Dragon!"_

 _ _Then a white dragon armed with golden eyes, and having feathered wings appeared roaring.__

* * *

 _Holy Way Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 1900_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more Non-Tuner Monsters_  
 _Once per turn: You can target 1 monster in your graveyard equip that monster to this card. This card gains 300 ATK for every equip card on it. You can destroy all equip cards on this card inflict 800 damage to your opponent for each one. While this card is equipped with equip cards this card cannot be destroyed by effects. If this card is destroyed you can Tribute 2 monsters you control to Special Summon this card during your Stand-By Phase._

* * *

 _"What in the world is that thing?" the officers questioned nervously._

 _"Now by paying 500 points Stella equips herself to Holy Way." Kairi continued as her tuner attached itself. **(Kairi: 3500)** "And for every equip card on her Holy Way gains 300 points."_

 _The officers frowned seeing that._

 _Holy Way: **(ATK: 2400 + 300 = 2700)**_

 _"Next Holy Way equips Goblindbergh to her." Kairi continued as the monster was attached to her dragon._

 _Holy Way: **(ATK: 2700 + 300 = 3000)**_

 _ _"Then I activate Harpie's Feather Duster." Kairi stated.__

* * *

 _Harpie's Feather Duster_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Destroy all Spell and Trap Cards your opponent controls._

* * *

 _The officers facedown cards all shattered._

 _"Now three more equip spells. Fighting Spirit, Moon Mirror Shield, and Rainbow Veil." Kairi stated as the three equip spells gave her dragon power._

* * *

 _Fighting Spirit_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _The equipped monster gains 300 ATK for each monster your opponent controls. If it would be destroyed by battle, you can destroy this card instead._

* * *

 _Moon Mirror Shield_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _If the equipped monster battles your opponent's monster, during damage calculation: The equipped monster's ATK/DEF become equal to the ATK or DEF (whichever is higher) of the opponent's battling monster +100, during damage calculation only. If this face-up card is sent from the field to the GY: Pay 500 LP; place this card on either the top or bottom of your Deck._

* * *

 _Rainbow Veil_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _If the equipped monster battles an opponent's monster, while that monster is on the field its effect(s) is negated during the Battle Phase only._

* * *

 _Holy Way: **(ATK: 3000 + (300 x 3) + 300 + 300 + 300 = 4800)**_

 _"4800 attack points?" the first officer asked in horror._

 _"That should be the least of your problems. Holy Way has one more ability! Light Disarmament!" Kairi called as her dragon shed the equip cards on her roaring as her wings glowed. "By destroying all equip cards on her you three take 800 points of damage for each one!"_

 _"Hold on, but you equipped that dragon with five cards." the second officer noted._

 _"800 times 5 equals 4000." Kairi told him._

 _ _The three officers just stared in horror as they were all defeated instantly.__

* * *

 _ **Kairi: 3500**_

 _ **Sector Security: 0000**_

 _ **Sector Security: 0000**_

 _ **Sector Security: 0000**_

 _ **Kairi wins the duel!**_

* * *

 _"That's what happens when you mess with the Enforcers." Kairi told them before running off to find Kalin._

 _Eventually the Enforcers gathered inside their old hideout with Sector Security surrounding them._

 _"Kalin..." Kairi said worried._

 _"This can't be real, the Enforcers can't lose to weaklings like them." Kalin frowned before punching a wall. "We can take them, right Yusei? Kairi?"_

 _"Kalin, you're taking it too far. You killed one of them!" Yusei told him._

 _"Wait... What?" Kairi asked shocked about what she heard._

 _"He ambushed one of the officers and struck him with a wrench Kairi." Yusei revealed before looking out the window. "I have an idea, you four head out the back."_

 _"Yusei what are you doing?" Crow asked him._

 _"They want the leader of the Enforcers, I'll turn myself in and claim this entire thing was my idea." Yusei answered._

 _"Yusei... You'll get sent to the Facility." Kairi said as tears pick up._

 _"Better me than all of us." Yusei told her. "It's the only way this can end."_

 _Kairi looked ready to cry but nodded as she grabbed Kalin's arm, "Kalin come on we gotta hide!"_

 _Kalin looked shocked and just let her drag him off as Yusei walked down towards the officers._

 _Kalin, and Kairi hid in a room as Kairi said with tears, "It's not fair..."_

 _Suddenly an officer barged in and grabbed Kalin before dragging him off._

 _"No! Kalin!" Kairi cried trying to get him back._

 _That's when she noticed Yusei talking to one of the officers only for him to suddenly turn Yusei towards a police car where they were throwing Kalin in as he started screaming about being betrayed._

 _Kairi watched in horror as Kalin was drove off as she started crying._

 _ _End Flashback...__

* * *

Kairi finished explaining as she covered her face.

"I see, his crimes were severe but death was far too extreme a punishment." Goodwin said sympathetically before the door opened. "Ah, Chief Armstrong how considerate of you to join us."

Kairi turned to see that Lazar walking in along with a big guy that is black with having a black beard with sideburns, and is wearing a cheif uniform.

"Lazar asked me you wanted to see me?" Chief Armstrong asked before seeing Kairi. "Oh is it involving your guest here?"

"Yes, I'd like to discuss the unfortunate fate of a guest of the Facility. A Mr. Kalin Kessler." Goodwin stated. "I trust he was treated fairly while at the Facility."

"Huh. What about him?" Chief Armstrong asked crossing his arms.

"He perished in the Facility, I trust you did everything in your power to prevent that." Goodwin stated.

"I made sure he has been taken care of, and-"

SLAP!

Kairi unexpectedly slapped Chief Armstrong surprising everyone.

Chief Armstrong looked at her shocked before glaring, "Why you little-"

"You let him die!" Kairi shouted making him stepped back startled, and in fear as he stepped back as she walked closer. "You did nothing, and let him starve to death! You refused to give him anything to eat! Now he'll never know I loved him!"

With those words she started crying running back to Goodwin.

"Mr. Armstrong, I'm inclined to believe her. Your track record is rather unbecoming of a man in your position." Goodwin stated. "You'll be relieved of your position from this day forward."

Kairi looked out the window as she wiped her tears, "Kalin... I wished you knew..."

"Lazar please escort Mr. Armstrong out of my office." Goodwin stated before turning to Kairi. "Miss Jones, may I ask you two requests?"

Lazar got the now fired man out as Kairi turned to Goodwin, "Y-Yes?"

"First, may I please see your right arm?" Goodwin requested.

Kairi looked alarmed as she held it close. "I... I can't do that... You'll think I'm a freak..."

"You have my word I won't." Goodwin assured her.

Kairi stood for a few moments before slowly rolling her sleeve showing her mark. Goodwin looked at it for a few seconds before nodding. "Hearing your story I had my suspicions but now I'm certain. That mark means you're destined for great things."

"G-Great things...?" Kairi asked blinking.

"Yes, there's going to be a dueling tournament in the near future and I would like if you could participate." Goodwin told her. "The exact date hasn't been finalized quite yet but I assure you that participating will be quite beneficial for you."

"W-What's it called?" Kairi asked her.

"The Fortune Cup." Goodwin answered calmly.

Kairi thought about it looking at her mark. Destined for great things. What kind of 'great things' did he meant? Kairi is a patient one so she'll know when Goodwin tells her.

"Okay Goodwin I'll participate... But on one thing." Kairi told him.

"A condition? And what would that be?" Goodwin inquired.

"The Duel Runner I got here on. It wasn't mine. It belonged to one of my teammates, and best friends from back then Yusei Fudo. Can you give it back to him please?" Kairi asked him.

"Of course, I'll have it delivered to the Satellite for you." Goodwin nodded.

"Thank you..." Kairi smiled. "You have no idea how much this means to me."

"It's my pleasure." Goodwin replied. "Now, I believe you need somewhere to spend the night."

Kairi blushed in embarrassment looking down remembering she doesn't have a place to stay in.

"It's quite alright." Goodwin said calmly. "I'll have something arranged for you."

Kairi smiled as she said, "Thank you Mr. Goodwin."

"You're very welcome." Goodwin smiled before an officer walked into the room.

"Please come with me miss." the officer requested.

Kairi looked tensed seeing him.

"Vice Director Lazar assumed you would need somewhere to stay, I'm here to escort you." the officer explained.

Kairi nodded relaxing before turning to Goodwin with a smile, "Mr. Goodwin thanks so much for today. I'm eternally in your dept."

She reached her hand for him to shake. He smiled taking it before Kairi turned and walked off with the officer.

"To think another one of them would walk into my office tonight, if we can identify the remaining four and cause their marks to appear... humanity may have a chance for survival." Goodwin noted thoughtfully.

Kairi walked with the officer as she asked him, "Hey sir? Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" the officer asked her.

"It's about the Tournament. Do you know what the prize is?" Kairi asked.

"A shot at dueling the Turbo Dueling champion, Jack Atlas of course." the officer answered.

Kairi listened as she thought, _'Jack... Why did you do that to Yusei...?'_

* * *

 **Ulrich362: Well, things might not be ideal but at least they're looking up for Kairi.**

 **bopdog111: Goodwin managed to make things better for her. But this looks pretty suspicious if you asked me.**

 **Ulrich362: All things considered what about Goodwin isn't suspicious?**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**

 **Ulrich362: See you in the next chapter.**


	5. Vylon vs Morphtronic!

**bopdog111: Well guys we are now at where Kairi have made some recovery.**

 **Ulrich362: True, she has but things still aren't perfect.**

 **bopdog111: Her love's murderer maybe fired, and she have gotten help from the Sector Security's boss but that doesn't mean she's still in the clear for the dangers ahead. Goodwin seems interested in her from her mark.**

 **Ulrich362: Makes you wonder what he's plotting.**

 **bopdog111: Well now that our hero is in New Domino what will happen now?**

 **Ulrich362: Hopefully, she finds a friend.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds but we own the OCs!**

* * *

Kairi walked with the Officer for her own place. The officer nodded to her before walking off. Kairi stared at what looks like an apartment complex as she entered. Inside were several people talking. Kairi looked around seeing them before walking to the desk where the receptionist is.

"Yes?" the receptionist asked seeing her.

"Good evening ma'am... Uh my name is Kairi Jones, and Lazar told you I'm having a room here?" Kairi asked.

"Ah yes miss Jones, your key." the receptionist mentioned handing her a key. "Your room number is 205."

Kairi nodded taking the key as she walked up the stairs to her room. Inside was everything she would need to be comfortable for however long she stayed in the city. Kairi smiled before she got on her bed, and started crying on her pillow still in grief by the loss of Kalin despite Goodwin's help to punish his killer.

"Kalin..." Kairi whispered before crying herself to sleep.

Several floors above her room was a pigtail green hair girl who senses a feeling of sadness.

"Huh, Luna?" asked a green-haired boy.

"I... I just felt someone got sad Leo." The girl now named Luna answered.

"Huh, do you think we should go see?" Leo asked her.

Luna soon nodded wanting to make this person feel better.

"Ok, then lets go find them." Leo nodded.

With that they exited their room as he followed Luna as she knows where it is. Soon they reached a door marked 205.

Leo turned to Luna before she nodded and he knocked on the door. Kairi in the room heard the door knocking, and stirred awake asking, "Who's there?"

"My name's Leo, can my sister Luna and I come in?"

Kairi sniffed as she wiped her eyes walking to the door before opening it.

"Thank you." Luna smiled gently.

Kairi looked as she nodded letting the two inside. The two of them walked in before Luna turned to Kairi. "Um... are you ok?"

Kairi turned as she asked, "Why did you ask?"

"Your eyes are red." Leo answered quickly. "Were you crying?"

Kairi knowing that was exposed answered with tears building, "I thought I could finally find out..."

"Find out what?" Luna asked hesitantly.

"That if the person I loved was okay..." Kairi answered. "...We haven't seen each other for a while ever since he was sent to the Facility... And when I finally got here... He was... He was starved to death!"

Luna gasped in horror.

"Wait, but if was sent to the Facility doesn't that he was a criminal?" Leo asked in confusion. "I mean, they don't send good people there do they?"

"He was a good person, the Satellite was a horrible place back then." Kairi answered. "It wasn't safe, people could be hurt or worse."

Luna shuddered as Leo's eyes widened in shock.

"Wait a second, you're from the Satellite?" he asked quietly as Kairi nodded. "But that's... I mean..."

"It was his goal... our goal to keep people safe." Kairi smiled despite the tears building in her eyes. "Duel Gangs, groups of people who banded together to take control of different areas of the Satellite and abused the people living there who refused to join. We formed our own gang to try and keep the innocent bystanders safe and free the Satellite."

"What about Sector Security?" Luna asked uncertainly. "Wouldn't they deal with gangs like that?"

"They would have, but this was before Sector Security arrived." Kairi answered. "We were the only ones who would keep people safe, and the five of us succeeded in defeating every other Duel Gang, he led us to our goal of making the Satellite safe."

Leo and Luna exchanged a surprised glance.

"So... you're from the Satellite but you fought to protect people instead of hurt them?" Leo asked. "Then why would Sector Security..."

"He couldn't stop." Kairi said before starting to cry. "He saw Sector Security as our last enemy to fight, but we couldn't beat them. There were too many, and their Duel Runners made fighting back even harder and so..."

Luna gasped and started to tremble as Leo's eyes widened in horror.

"Wait, if he couldn't win by dueling you don't mean..." Leo started only for Kairi to nod.

"He killed one of them. If we'd just stopped then maybe... just maybe..." Kairi started before just succumbing to her pain and crying again.

Leo and Luna just stared at each other in disbelief, unable to understand why someone who clearly only had good intentions would go that far before Luna nodded before slowly walking over and hugging Kairi.

"I'm sorry, he sounds like a really kind person." Luna whispered.

"Luna's right, he had a good heart and just went to far in doing what he thought was a good thing." Leo added before glancing at Luna who just nodded. "Besides, if people like you and him are from the Satellite then maybe it isn't the place everyone thinks."

Kairi blinked in surprise before looking at the twins.

"You two..." Kairi started.

"The person you love wanted to keep people safe, New Domino or Satellite, that's not something a bad person would want to do." Leo smiled. "I don't know who he was, but he sounds like the kind of person I would want to meet."

"I just wish we could help you somehow." Luna added as Kairi wiped her eyes only for her birthmark to be revealed.

"Huh, is that a tattoo?" Leo asked suddenly as Kairi noticed her sleeve had rolled up when she wiped her eyes.

Kairi answered, "I... I don't know how I got this... It... It suddenly appeared on me when I was a kid... Mr. Goodwin told me I was destined for Great Things with this..."

That's when Kairi's eyes widened.

* * *

 _Flashback..._

 _The Enforcers had just been dueling a gang and she ended up with Jack._

 _"Eight of them, think you're up to it?" Jack asked her._

 _"I think so." Kairi answered._

 _"Well we don't have any other choice, Kalin and the others are counting on us." Jack reminded her. "Lets take them down."_

 _Kairi nodded at that getting ready._

* * *

 _Moments later..._

 _"Not bad." Jack smiled._

 _Kairi smiled, "Being an Enforcer allows me to do those skills."_

 _"You've got a point there." Jack grinned. "By the way, when are you going to talk to him?"_

 _Kairi blushed at this, "Well... I..."_

 _"Saving it for once we finish freeing the Satellite?" Jack guessed with a smirk._

 _"Uh... Yeah." Kairi admitted before pausing. "Wait what's that on your arm?"_

 _Jack noticed before looking at his arm where a crimson pair of wings were visible. "This, it's a birthmark. I've had it my entire life."_

 _Kairi widen her eyes before rolling her sleeve showing her crimson eye mark._

 _"What in the world?" Jack asked in shock._

 _"I had this ever since I was a kid." Kairi told him._

 _"Strange." Jack admitted before shrugging. "Well we can worry about it later, right now we've got more duelists to take down."_

 _Kairi nodded in agreement as the two of them ran off._

 _End flashback..._

* * *

Kairi looked at her mark as she thought, _'Jack also had one that means he was also destined for great things... But what kind...?'_

"Are you ok?" Leo asked her.

"I'm... I was just thinking that one of my friends also had a mark like this..." Kairi answered.

"Maybe we can help you find your friend." Luna offered.

"No need... You two already know... And he's still out there as the Turbo Dueling Champ." Kairi told them.

"Wait you mean you're friends with Jack Atlas?" Leo asked in awe. "That's awesome!"

"Wait a second Leo, if Kairi's from the Satellite wouldn't that mean Jack's from there too?" Luna inquired.

"Huh? Well now that you mention it..." Leo started before pausing. "Yeah, he would be but..."

Kairi only closed her eyes, "But I wonder why he would do that..."

"Do what?" Luna asked nervously before her eyes widened. "Wait, was Jack the reason the person you love was arrested?"

"What no." Kairi shook her head. "He... stole my friends favorite card and the Duel Runner he was building."

"That's... maybe Jack wanted to find a way to let you all get to the city together and he took them so he'd have your friend's strength to help?" Leo suggested hopefully. "He probably just hasn't been able to yet."

Kairi just gently shook her head. "That would be nice, but by the time he did that the four of us had gone our separate ways. Though, if I do see him maybe I'll get the chance to ask."

Luna walked over and hugged her. "I'm sorry."

Kairi hugged her back before Leo noticed a card had fell from her deck. A card called Moon Mirror Shield.

"Huh, you're a duelist?" Leo asked seeing the card.

Kairi nodded, "Yeah... Mr. Goodwin personally invited me to the Fortune Cup. Vylons are my specialty."

"The Fortune Cup?" Luna asked curiously.

"A dueling Tournament that will come soon..." Kairi answered. "An officer told me the prize is a chance to duel Jack."

"I thought I would find you here, so you saw Goodwin then?"

The three startled turned to look.

Jack was at the door.

"Jack?" Kairi asked surprised seeing him here. "What are you doing here?"

"What, I can't stop by to see an old friend?" Jack questioned.

Kairi only looked away, "Why did you do that to Yusei, Jack?"

"You'll have to be more specific Kairi." Jack told her.

"Why? Why did you took Stardust Dragon, and his Duel Runner from him?" Kairi asked him with tears in her eyes. "You guys, and Crow were best buds!"

Jack turned to Leo and Luna before looking back to Kairi. "We'll talk alone."

Kairi looked down before asking, "Leo, Luna... Can you let me, and Jack talk alone please?"

They nodded before leaving the room. With them now alone Kairi turned to Jack.

"I was given a way out of the Satellite Kairi, that creep Lazar came directly to me and offered a way into New Domino City, all I had to do was take Yusei's Stardust Dragon card." Jack told her. "Do that, and he would ensure I become the champion I deserved to be."

"And you took that chance?" Kairi asked horrified.

"It paid off Kairi, I'm the Turbo Dueling Champion of New Domino City." Jack told her before revealing two cards. "And these cards, are the key to all of it. My escape, and my title."

Kairi looked to see their Red Dragon Archfiend, and Stardust Dragon. Kairi said with tears, "But... But you were..."

"That's in the past now Kairi, all of it. I abandoned all of that the moment I came here." Jack told her. "It was my choice to make, and I made my decision."

"I... I thought you were my friend." Kairi said with tears building.

"We were, but like I told you to get where I am now I had to put all of that behind me." Jack told her before looking down. "Take care of yourself Kairi."

With that he turned and walked out of the room.

Kairi stared off before started to cry full force.

Leo and Luna walked back into the room before Leo tried to comfort her.

"Are you ok?" Leo asked nervously.

Kairi continued crying as she said, "He... He done it... For greed..."

"Then... what are you going to do?" Luna asked.

"I... I don't know..." Kairi answered with tears. "I'm torn... He was my best friend... And he became Champion for his own desires..."

Luna looked down sadly.

Kairi then soon said, "But... I think I know what... I'll enter the Fortune Cup, and beat him at his own game."

Leo and Luna both looked at her in shock.

"Then... why don't you let us help you?" Leo offered.

"You two sure?" Kairi asked.

Leo nodded while Luna looked hesitant before nodding too.

"That... Thank you both so much." Kairi smiled as she hugged both of them.

They hugged her back gently.

"If there's anything I can do to repay you both..." Kairi started.

"You don't have to do anything." Luna told her.

Kairi smiled as she said, "You both are really sweet children."

Leo smiled.

"Thank you, you're nice too." Luna smiled before looking down. "I'm sorry about what happened."

"It's okay Luna... I know he's up there looking down on me." Kairi smiled looking out the window seeing the stars.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

A cloaked figure gasped slightly before glancing down.

Another one asked, "What's up with you?"

"I'm fine, just tired of waiting. How much longer until we deal with them?"

"Few more months time."

"Great, and she's the only one who can keep on eye on things."

"Indeed."

"Oh well, seeing his face as I destroy him will more than make up for it."

* * *

 _The next day..._

Leo was standing opposite Kairi.

"Maybe a duel will help." Leo suggested.

Kairi soon nodded as she gets ready.

"You want to go first?" Leo inquired.

Kairi said, "No you go on ahead, and- Huh? Uh... Is your Duel Disk really big or is it just me?"

"Huh, oh it's ok I can handle it." Leo mentioned despite clearly struggling to keep his arm up.

Kairi sweat-dropped. _'If Yusei can somehow get here I better remind myself to help him with that.'_

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Ashes of the Dawn by Dragonforce)**

 **Kairi: 4000**

 **Leo: 4000**

 ** **Let the duel begin!****

* * *

Leo 1st Turn:

"Ok, well here goes I'll start things off by summoning my Morphtronic Celfon in attack mode!" Leo declared.

A phone appeared before it transformed into a robot.

* * *

 _Morphtronic Celfon_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 100_

 _DEF: 100_

 _● While in Attack Position: Once per turn, you can roll a six-sided die. Reveal cards from top of your Deck equal to the roll and Special Summon1 Level 4 or lower "Morphtronic" monster from among them, ignoring the Summoning conditions. Shuffle the rest into the Deck._  
 _● While in Defense Position: Once per turn, you can roll a six-sided die. Look at cards from top of your Deck equal to the roll, then return them in the same order._

* * *

"Wow that's cool." Kairi admitted amazed by what she just saw. "But are you sure you want him in attack mode because he has low attack strength."

"Yup, see when Celfon's in attack mode I can roll a die and draw that many cards. Then if I get a Morphtronic I can summon it." Leo explained.

"Oh I see. Your card's abilities are determined by whatever battle mode their in." Kairi said now getting it.

"That's right." Leo nodded as the die landed on a three. "Ok, a three so that means... awesome, I summon Morphtronic Magnen in defense mode and end my turn with a facedown card."

A magnet appeared in place.

* * *

 _Morphtronic Magnen_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Thunder_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 800_

 _● While in Attack Position: If your opponent controls a face-up monster, this card can only select their highest ATK monster as an attack target.  
● While in Defense Position: Your opponent cannot select another monster as an attack target._

* * *

Kairi nodded, "Okay."

"Your move." Leo smiled.

Kairi 1st Turn:

Kairi drew before saying, "Okay I'll summon out Vylon Prism!"

Her tuner appeared in place 1500 attack points.

* * *

 _Vylon Prism_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fairy/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _If this card is sent from the Monster Card Zone to the Graveyard: You can pay 500 Life Points, then target 1 face-up monster you control; equip this card to that target. If the equipped monster attacks or is attacked: It gains 1000 ATK during the Damage Step only._

* * *

"Wow, not a bad start." Leo complimented.

"Yeah. And next I'll equip him with Vylon Material." Kairi stated placing a spell as it attached to her Tuner. "It can equipped to a Vylon Monster, and this gives him another whopping 600 attack points."

* * *

 _Vylon Material_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Equip only to a "Vylon" monster. It gains 600 ATK. If this face-up card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: You can add 1 "Vylon" Spell Card from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

 _Vylon Prism: **(ATK: 1500 + 600 = 2100)**_

"Not good." Leo frowned.

"Now attack Celfon!" Kairi called as the monster charged only for Magnen to push it back. "Huh?"

"Sorry, but as long as Magnen is in play you can't attack my other monsters." Leo revealed.

"Oh well Prism will attack Magnen!" Kairi called.

"Nope, I play the trap Morphtransition. By switching Magnen into attack mode your attack is stopped." Leo declared.

* * *

 _Morphtransition_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate only when a face-up "Morphtronic" monster you control is selected as an attack target. Negate the attack, and change the battle position of the selected "Morphtronic" monster._

* * *

His magnet switched to a robot as Prism stopped moving back.

"Whoa you prepared. Your quite an unpredictable opponent." Kairi smiled. "You made Magnen protect Celfon, and then when I tried to attack Magnen you had defense ready."

"Thanks." Leo grinned. "But I have a lot more planned."

"Well I think I like to know what they are. For now though I'll lay 1 card down. Your up." Kairi smiled.

* * *

 **Kairi: 4000**

 **Leo: 4000**

* * *

Leo 2nd Turn:

"Nice, ok first up I'll switch my Morphtronic Magnen back into defense mode and then I'll summon another one in defense mode." Leo grinned.

The robot morphed back to a magnet as another magnet appeared before they both shifted to where they generate a wave together.

"Lockdown..." Kairi trailed off seeing this. "Now that you got two monsters like those Magnens out you made me unable to attack."

"Yup, it's an unbreakable Magnet lock." Leo smiled. "Now I'll use Celfon's ability."

The phone dialed before stopping on a 4.

"Awesome." Leo grinned drawing his cards. "I summon Morphtronic Datatron in attack mode, and then I play Gadget Box and this spell summons a Gadget Token to my field."

A data-chip appeared before morphing into a monster before a gadget like monster appeared.

* * *

 _Morphtronic Datatron_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Pyro_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 600_

 _ _● While in Attack Position: Once per turn, you can Tribute 1 monster to inflict 600 damage to your opponent.  
● While in Defense Position: Once per turn, you can inflict 300 damage to your opponent.__

* * *

 _Gadget Box_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _ _Once per turn, you can Special Summon 1 "Gadget Token" (Machine-Type/EARTH/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0). It cannot be Tributed for a Tribute Summon. After you use this effect 3 times, destroy this card.__

* * *

 _Gadget Token_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Machine/Token_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Summoned with the effect of "Gadget Box"._

* * *

"Now by sacrificing my token Datatron deals 600 points of damage." Leo explained.

The flames shot to Kairi who grunted at the attack. **(Kairi: 3400)**

 _'I get his strategy now... He uses his Magnens to defend himself, and deal damage with Datatron's ability...'_ Kairi thought.

"I can only summon two more tokens but I'm unbeatable now." Leo grinned.

Kairi hearing that asked him, "Hey Leo?"'

"Yeah?" Leo asked.

"Well I gotta say your combo there is impressive, and useful but do you use that all the time?" Kairi asked him.

"Not all the time..." Leo started before pausing. "I mean, I have other combos too but this one is the best one so I use it a fair amount."

"Well it sure is quite a combo but it really doesn't make you unbeatable." Kairi told him.

"Huh?" Leo asked in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is while they protect your monsters from attacks but they can't do anything against direct attacks." Kairi explained. "And not only that they are also helpless against effects that destroy them. And lastly it doesn't defend you against effect damage."

Leo's eyes widened in shock hearing that. "Wait, huh?"

"What I mean is while is it is impressive thinking, and good skills over it, and using Datatron's effect afterwards it doesn't really make it perfect." Kairi told him. "All combos have draw-backs."

"I don't like this." Leo frowned. "What draw-backs?"

"Well first off let me see if I get it right. This is the end phase right?" Kairi asked him.

"Yeah..." Leo answered nervously.

"Well it's this face-down here." Kairi said playing her face-down. "The trap, Zero Gravity. This changes the battle mode of every monster on the field."

* * *

 _Zero Gravity_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Change the battle positions of all face-up monsters on the field._

* * *

Leo's eyes widened in horror seeing that. "No!"

With that Prism, Celfon, and Datatron changed to defense mode while the two Magnen's changed to attack mode.

Leo just stared at the field fearfully.

"Do you want to stop?" Kairi asked him concerned seeing his expression.

"He's just scared because he realized you won." Luna explained. "His combo was beaten by one card after all."

"Oh okay." Kairi nodded before telling Leo, "Well Leo everything has a draw-back. But never forget learning from your mistakes would make you stronger then you realize. I was like you once."

"Well... you only have one attack at least." Leo pointed out. "So at most I'll take 2000 points of damage."

Kairi 2nd Turn:

"Yeah." Kairi agreed drawing. "And I'll summon Vylon Pentachloro."

A machine appeared in place as Leo sees it has 500 attack points.

* * *

 _Vylon Pentachloro_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine/Union_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 400_

 _Once per turn, you can either: Target 1 face-up "Vylon" monster you control; equip this card to that target, OR: Unequip this card and Special Summon it in face-up Attack Position. While equipped by this effect, if the equipped monster destroys an opponent's monster by battle: You can target 1 card your opponent controls; destroy that target. (A monster can only be equipped with 1 Union Monster at a time. If the equipped monster would be destroyed, destroy this card instead.)_

* * *

"Huh?" Leo asked in confusion. "Why did you summon that?"

"Well have you heard of something called Union Monsters?" Kairi asked him.

Leo shook his head. "No, I haven't."

"Well they are like equip spells except their monsters, and equip themselves from the field to a monster." Kairi explained. "Pentachloro is a Union monster which can equip herself to a Vylon like so."

Pentachloro soon attached itself to Prism.

"Wow." Leo said in awe.

"Now I switch Prism to attack mode." Kairi said switching her monster to attack mode. "And now I'll be attacking Magnen with Prism!"

Prism readied Vylon Material before charging.

Leo winced as his monster shattered.

 **(Leo: 2700)**

"And now Pentachloro's ability activates." Kairi continued. "Whenever the monster it's equipped with destroys a monster by battle another of your cards are destroyed."

Leo's eyes widened in shock.

"And I think..." Kairi cupped her chin as she looked over Celfon, Datatron, Magnen, and Gadget Box. "Your Gadget Box."

The card shattered.

"And that will end it." Kairi ended.

* * *

 **Kairi: 3400**

 **Leo: 2700**

* * *

Leo 3rd Turn:

Leo drew hesitantly only to suddenly grin.

Kairi noticed, and asked "Something good?"

Leo grinned. "Yeah, I summon Morphtronic Remoten!"

A remote appeared before shifting to a robot.

* * *

 _Morphtronic Remoten_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Machine/Tuner_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _● Once per turn, while in Attack Position: You can target 1 "Morphtronic" monster in your Graveyard; banish that target and add 1 "Morphtronic" monster with the same Level as the target from your Deck to your hand._  
 _● Once per turn, while in Defense Position: You can send 1 "Morphtronic" monster from your hand to the Graveyard and add 1 other "Morphtronic" monster with the same Level as that monster from your Graveyard to your hand._

* * *

The computer explained, **"Morphtronic Remoten is a level 3 Earth Atrribute Machine-Type Tuner monster with 300 attack points, and 1200 defense points."**

Kairi said surprised, "A Tuner? So your Synchro Summoning."

"Yup, I tune level three Remoten with level one Celfon and level three Magnen." Leo grinned as Remoten became three green rings while Celfon and Magnen became four stars.

 **(LV: 3 + 1 + 3 = 7)**

"Docking strength with courage to protect the world's peace! Synchro Summon! Envoy of love and justice, Power Tool Dragon!"

At that a gold armored machine dragon with a screwdriver arm, and a bulldozer arm appeared with 2300 attack points.

* * *

 _Power Tool Dragon_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Machine/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2300_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

 _ _Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can add 1 random Equip Spell Card from your Deck to your hand. If this card would be destroyed while equipped with an Equip Spell Card, you can send that card to the Graveyard instead.__

* * *

"Quite the beast..." Kairi muttered surprised.

"There's more, once per turn I can add a random equip spell to my hand." Leo explained as his deck ejected a card and Leo smiled eagerly. "Awesome, I got a really powerful card!"

"Equip Spell?" Kairi asked surprised before smiling, "Both of our strategies are similar Leo."

"Yeah, I guess so." Leo smiled. "In that case I'll play Megamorph to double Power Tool Dragon's attack points."

* * *

 _Megamorph_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _ _If your Life Points are lower than your opponent's, the original ATK of a monster equipped with this card is doubled. If your Life Points are higher, the original ATK is halved.__

* * *

The spell was enveloped on Power Tool as it grew. **(ATK: 2300 x 2 = 4600)**

"Whoa 4600..." Kairi said amazed. _'He sure can out-duel Trudge like this in a Standing Duel... This has me cornered...'_

"Now I'll use Datatron's defense position ability to deal 300 points of damage." Leo continued.

The fire struck Kairi as she grunted. **(Kairi: 3100)**

"Ok, now I'll switch Datatron back into attack mode and then Power Tool Dragon attacks your monster!" Leo declared.

Power Tool charged as he slammed his Bulldozer arm on Prism as it stood strong.

"Well Leo I admit your move there was great thinking!" Kairi called. "But whenever a monster equipped with a Union monster would be destroyed I can send the equipped card instead!"

Pentachloro on Prism shattered.

"Yeah, but that's still a lot of damage." Leo pointed out.

Kairi was hit by the force. **(Kairi: 0600)**

 _Power Tool Dragon: **(ATK: 4600/2 = 2300/2 = 1150)**_

"Huh?" Leo asked in confusion.

"Megamorph might be powerful Leo." Kairi smiled. "But it does come with a draw-back. Megamorph doubles Power Tool's points when your Life Points are lower. However if mine are lower your monster's original attack points are halved."

"Oh." Leo started only for his eyes to widen. "Wait a minute... I win!"

"Yeah. So if you use Datatron's attack mode ability to sacrifice Power Tool you can deal 600 points of damage." Kairi smiled.

 **(Kairi: 0600)**

"And that's the total amount I have left." Kairi nodded, and accepted defeat.

"Ok, I use Datatron's effect and sacrifice Morphtronic Datatron." Leo declared.

The monster shattered before flames shot to Kairi who took it, and pushed back on her back by the force.

* * *

 **Kairi: 0000**

 **Leo: 2700**

 **Leo wins the duel!**

* * *

"Are you ok?" Leo asked running up to her.

Kairi sat up as she flashed a bit of a sheepish smile, "I have a lot to learn."

Leo looked down. "I'm a real jerk."

"No no don't say that." Kairi told him with a smile. "I had a great time against you."

"I guess, but it doesn't cha..." Leo started a brown-haired boy with glasses ran up to them.

"Leo, there you are I've been trying to reach you for an hour!"

The three turned to him as Kairi asked, "A friend of yours?"

"Yeah, what is it Dexter?" Leo asked.

"Leo, she's dueling right now!"

"Who's dueling?" Kairi asked the twins confused.

Luna sighed in annoyance as Leo's eyes widened. "The Black Rose? Why didn't you say something sooner?"

With that the two boys ran off. Kairi raise an eyebrow before turning to Luna confused.

"They say she's a witch who can make her cards real." Luna explained. "Dexter and Leo really want to see her but the idea of a real witch kind of scares me."

"A witch?" Kairi asked surprised. "Isn't it dangerous?"

Luna nodded.

"Well I can't let them get hurt! We better get to them before this can happen!" Kairi told her running off.

Luna ran after her.

* * *

 **Ulrich362: Lovely, a witch in New Domino City.**

 **bopdog111: If there's one thing Kairi doesn't like it's people who causes harm.**

 **Ulrich362: Well unfortunately, the Black Rose does a lot of that.**

 **bopdog111: Well can Kairi do something about it or will the Black Rose put her in next?**

 **Ulrich362: We'll have to wait and see.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**

 **Ulrich362: See you in the next chapter.**


	6. Meeting with Black Rose! Yusei's arrival

**Ulrich362: Well, Leo and Dexter ran off to find the Black Rose and hopefully Luna and Kairi can keep them from getting into trouble.**

 **bopdog111: If the Black Rose is dangerous then they need to protect them before doing something stupid.**

 **Ulrich362: Hopefully they reach them in time.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds but we own the OCs!**

 **Ulrich362: Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Kairi, and Luna continued running.

That's when they noticed a flash of light in the distance

"Leo! Dexter!" Kairi cried.

"Move, get out of the way!" screamed a young man as dozens of people shoved past her running in the opposite direction.

Kairi grunted, "Rude."

As the crowd of people ran off Kairi and Luna noticed Leo and Dexter staring up at a cloaked figure wearing a mask.

"Leo! Dexter! Stay back!" Kairi called.

"Huh, Kairi its her. The Black Rose!" Leo told her.

"Who are you?" questioned a distorted female voice.

Kairi stood in front of the boys, and answered her "I am Kairi Jones. Who are you?"

"You haven't heard of the Black Rose?" the masked woman questioned.

"No I never heard of you before." Kairi answered.

"Then perhaps I'll have to..." the woman started before pausing. "Your arm!"

Kairi sees her Mark is exposed. "What about it?"

"You also have a mark!" the Black Rose stated angrily before clutching her arm.

Kairi looked surprised before seeing her arm. "Hey... You also have a..."

"Stay away from me!" the Black Rose shouted before holding up a card as the silhouette of a dragon appeared in a flash of light before she vanished.

"Hey wait!" Kairi called but was too late.

"Whoa, I thought she was just a legend." Dexter mentioned in awe.

Kairi turned to the boys saying, "You two are lucky I got here. What are you two thinking? You could've been hurt!"

"We... weren't." Leo admitted.

"Just don't do anything like that again." Kairi told them.

"Sorry." Leo and Dexter apologized together.

Kairi nodded hearing that. _'Still... Was that what I think it was on the Black Rose's arm?'_

She turned to see where the Black Rose was last seen.

"Are you ok?" Luna asked nervously.

"I think the Black Rose had a mark just like me." Kairi answered.

"Huh, you're connected to the Black Rose?" Dexter asked her.

"I don't know." Kairi answered looking at her mark. "Mr. Goodwin told me that with this mark I can do great things. Jack, and the Black Rose have one too so their destined for Great Things as well. But it doesn't look like she's all to happy with it."

"Hold on, Jack Atlas and the Black Rose have marks like yours?" Leo asked in shock.

"What are they?" Dexter asked.

"I'm not sure." Kairi answered before shaking her head, "Come on we better head back. And you should go on home Dexter."

Dexter nodded. "See you around Leo."

Leo nodded as they all walked back. Unaware to them a cloaked figure was there eyeing Kairi who felt she was being watched as she looked seeing no-one.

"Kairi... what are you going to do now?" Luna asked her.

"Do my best in the tournament. I have a lot of practice." Kairi answered.

"But we don't even know when they're going to hold the tournament." Leo pointed out.

"I know. We have plenty of time." Kairi told him.

"I guess." Leo admitted.

"Plus you were great in our match Leo." Kairi smiled.

Leo just grinned hearing that only to frown. "I got lucky."

"Luck is a part of dueling." Kairi smiled.

"I guess so." Leo nodded.

With that they walked back to the apartment.

"Well, I guess we'll see you later Kairi?" Leo asked.

"Yeah Leo. Thanks for the duel." Kairi smiled nodding.

Leo nodded.

"It was nice to meet you Kairi." Luna smiled before the two of them walked off.

Kairi smiled as she watched them walk off. With that she walked back into her apartment.

 _'So... The Black Rose has a mark also.'_ Kairi thought. _'That means me, Jack, and her are connected somehow... But what was that feeling that I was being watched...'_

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"We're still missing one, we can't begin the Fortune Cup without all of them and we only know the identities of four." Goodwin frowned. "Assuming she even is the fourth one."

"This surely is a problem." Lazar admitted. "Unless that last one suddenly appears were stuck."

"And time is beginning to run out." Goodwin added. "If they don't arrive soon all of this will be for naught and it will be the end of the world."

"Indeed. Their must be some clue to where the last one is." Lazar agreed.

Goodwin didn't say anything and instead just looked out at the city before looking down.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Kairi have arrived at her room, and sighed before taking out a picture from her pocket. It was a picture of her, Yusei, Jack, and Crow together when they were kids. Kairi blinked tears before deciding to visit Goodwin. _'Yusei... I will bring you here.'_

With that thought in mind Kairi put the picture away. She soon arrived at Sector Security headquarters, and went inside.

"Can we help you miss?" inquired an officer.

"I like to speak to Mr. Goodwin please. He personally invited me to the Fortune Cup, and I like to talk to him." Kairi answered.

"Director Goodwin isn't currently here." the officer told her.

"Isn't here? Where'd he go?" Kairi asked surprised.

"He had important business to attend to, he should be back by tonight though." the officer told her.

Kairi nodded before saying, "When he gets back tell him, 'Kairi Jones needs to speak with him'."

With that she walked back to her apartment.

"Alright." the officer nodded.

* * *

 _Unknown to Kairi and the rest of the city at that exact moment..._

"I'm afraid I have some unfortunate news, locating the signers is proving to be an impossibility. I'm sorry to say but you win." Goodwin stated quietly.

"This is rather unfortunate." A cloaked man remarked.

"My apologies, you told me to find them and I come back in failure. Though... I suppose the cycle will finally end." Goodwin noted.

"You done well though Goodwin. It seems that fate is a tricky thing like always." The cloaked man to him.

"All we can do now, is wait for the inevitable." Goodwin stated. "I'm sorry... brother."

With that he turned and walked off.

The cloaked man stared off before vanishing.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

It was the Satellite Goodwin is in as he now thinks of the doom that is coming. He doesn't know how he'll be able too-

"Now I tune level 2 Nitro Synchron with my level 5 Junk Warrior!"

 _'A Satellite?'_ Goodwin thought turning towards the duel. _'Perhaps it will... wait is that Satellite dueling against Sector Security?'_

He sees it was Yusei dueling a Sector Security Officer who has Vorse Raider in attack mode, and Keeper of the Shrine in defense mode, and has 3200 Life Points.

Yusei only has 1800 Life Points, and just used his two monsters.

 **(LV: 2 + 5 = 7)**

"Gathering minds will now become a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Blaze on, Nitro Warrior!" Yusei chanted as his monster appeared. "Now Nitro Warrior gains 1000 points since I played a spell card this turn."

 _Nitro Warrior: **(ATK: 2800+ 1000 = 3800)**_

"Now Nitro Warrior attack Vorse Raider!" Yusei called as his Synchro attacked.

 **(Officer: 2300)**

"You haven't won yet and once I beat you you're going on a one way trip to the Facility Satellite." the officer stated. "Trap card open, Revenge Destruction. When a monster I control is destroyed this trap destroys your monster and deals damage equal to its attack points!"

"Normally that would work except I had the counter trap card, Seven Tools of the Bandit." Yusei countered. "By paying 1000 points your trap card doesn't do anything."

 **(Yusei: 0800)**

The officer's trap shattered.

"And I'm not finished yet." Yusei told him. "Whenever Nitro Warrior destroys one of your monsters by an attack it's Special Ability switches one of your monsters to attack mode, and attacks that monster."

At that Keeper of the Shrine rose up with 100 attack points.

"What?" the officer asked in disbelief.

"Now Nitro Warrior attack Keeper of the Shrine with Dynamite Crunch!" Yusei called as his warrior charged giving a punch.

"Trap card open, Red-Eyes Spirit!" the officer called. "This brings back my dragon to take the hit and that gives me the turn I need to take you down!"

"Well sorry to disappoint but since you summoned a new monster during the battle phase it's a replay so I can chose the target of the attack." Yusei told him.

The officer's eyes widened in shock.

"Now attack Keeper of the Shrine!" Yusei called.

Goodwin watched on as this Satellite defeated a member of Sector Security before calmly applauding. "That was quite the impressive display of talent young man."

Yusei looked over surprised not noticing him before he ask, "Who are you?"

"My name is Rex Goodwin, director of Sector Security. Would you mind telling me your name?" Goodwin inquired.

Yusei looked a little surprised before answering, "Yusei. Yusei Fudo."

Goodwin's eyes widened in shock. _'Fudo? So your son survived after all.'_ "I see, tell me Yusei if I could get you to New Domino City would you permit me to help you?"

"Help me? Like helping me get to Jack?" Yusei asked him.

"You know him?" Goodwin inquired.

"Yes. He was one of my best friends from back then but he stole my favorite card, and the Duel Runner I was making before I made the one you had your team delivered for me." Yusei answered.

 _'Is is possible?'_ Goodwin thought. "Yusei, what card are you referring to?"

"Stardust Dragon." Yusei answered.

Goodwin's eyes widened. "I can ensure you get to New Domino City and have the chance to earn a duel with Jack Atlas, you have my word."

Yusei nodded hearing that.

"Please come with me Yusei, we need to pick up your Duel Runner if you're going to have a chance to duel Jack." Goodwin told him.

"Very well." Yusei nodded before pausing, "Wait a minute there's something I need to make sure."

"What is it?" Goodwin inquired.

"Did something named Kairi Jones came to New Domino yesterday?" Yusei asked him.

"She did, I can arrange you to have a room in the same building as her if you'd like." Goodwin offered calmly.

Yusei nodded hearing that. "I was worried that she was at the Facility by now."

"For entering the city illegally? Under normal circumstances but I excused her actions." Goodwin stated. "So, shall we pick up your Runner and return to the city Mr. Fudo?"

Yusei nodded at this.

With that they walked off to pick up Yusei's runner as Goodwin smirked.

 _'What are the chances, if my suspicions are accurate that makes all of them. I never would have imagined your son would be the final Signer but now... well I suppose the Fortune Cup is as good an opportunity as any to reveal their identities.'_ he thought.

They arrived where Rally, Tank, Nervin, and Blitz were there with his Duel Runner.

"Hey Yusei was the-Huh?" Rally asked surprised seeing Yusei has someone with him.

"Pardon the intrusion, we simply came to pick up Mr. Fudo's Duel Runner and then return to New Domino City. Entering through the pipeline is illegal, but being escorted is perfectly fine." Goodwin stated calmly.

"Hey Yusei who is this?" Nervin asked.

"This is Director Goodwin. He's the director of Sector Security, and has offered me a chance to get back at Jack." Yusei answered.

"Yusei can you really trust him?" Tank asked surprised as Yusei walked to his Duel Runner.

"What if he's playing a trick?" Rally asked him.

"It's a risk worth taking." Yusei answered.

"Your friends are wise to be doubtful, Sector Security hasn't made many friends in the Satellite." Goodwin admitted.

"Indeed." Yusei agreed by nodding.

"Hopefully things improve in the future." Goodwin stated. "Well then Yusei, shall we head to the city and to Jack?"

Yusei nodded as he wheeled his Duel Runner out. "See you four sometime soon."

His friends looked uncertain but nodded. Goodwin, and Yusei walked to where a small carrier was waiting as Sector Security moved to restrain Yusei.

"Stand back, he is my guest and is to be treated as such." Goodwin told them.

Sector Security scowled but did so as they entered. With that the boat set sail towards New Domino City.

"Goodwin why exactly did you come here?" Yusei asked the obvious question.

"To speak with someone." Goodwin answered.

Yusei nodded hearing that.

* * *

 _A few hours later..._

"We've arrived Yusei, what do you think of the city?" Goodwin asked him.

Yusei looked around as it looks like he is a bit amazed. "It's very different from the Satellite."

"That's true, and..." Goodwin started only for someone to run up to them.

"Yusei?"

They looked to see. It was Kairi who looked shocked.

"Kairi?" Yusei asked surprised.

"Yusei!" Kairi cried running over.

"Well, I trust you can show Yusei to your apartment? I have something to attend to miss Jones." Goodwin stated before walking off.

Yusei watched as he held Kairi. "I'm here Kairi..."

"Yusei... It's been horrible..." Kairi sobbed.

"What happened Kairi?" Yusei asked her.

"It's Kalin... He's dead..." Kairi sobbed.

Yusei's eyes widened before he just hugged Kairi closer. "I'm so sorry Kairi, he didn't deserve any of this."

Kairi cried softly in his arms before saying, "Come on... I better show you where I was given a place to stay here..."

Yusei nodded but let her cry on his arm a bit longer.

* * *

 _A few minutes later..._

Kairi walked as they arrived at the apartment complex.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Yusei asked her.

"Help me practice." Kairi answered.

"Practice?" Yusei inquired. "For what?"

"Mr. Goodwin invited me for a tournament called the Fortune Cup where the prize is you get to duel Jack." Kairi answered.

Yusei's eyes widened in shock before nodding.

"Oh, and I need you to do me a bit of a favor." Kairi told him as they walked up-stairs.

"No problem, what is it?" Yusei asked.

"Well I met two kids Leo, and Luna, and their Duel Disks are too big for them." Kairi answered.

Yusei smiled. "I get it, I'll take a look for them."

Kairi nodded smiling. Yusei smiled before frowning. "Kairi, I'm going to enter myself."

Kairi frowned, "Yusei... I know why he done it..."

Yusei turned to her.

Kairi with tears building said, "He said... Lazar offered him a way out... And that's by taking Stardust Dragon, and he would ensure Jack becomes the Champion he deserves to be."

Yusei closed his eyes. "He could have told me, he didn't have to put Rally's life in danger like that."

Kairi only started crying as they reached 205 as she entered sitting on her bed as she took the picture of her, and her friends out looking at that.

"Why did it had to come to this?" Kairi asked.

"I don't know Kairi, I'm sorry." Yusei whispered before gently hugging her. "I wish things could be better."

Kairi hugged him back.

* * *

 **Ulrich362: Poor Kairi.**

 **bopdog111: She's emotionally heartbroken by what is happening these past few days.**

 **Ulrich362: She really needs something good to happen soon.**

 **bopdog111: Well now with Yusei on her side can things be improved?**

 **Ulrich362: Hopefully, and then there's whatever Goodwin's planning for her.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**

 **Ulrich362: See you in the next chapter.**


	7. The truth about Jack Atlas!

**bopdog111: Well Yusei had arrived to help Kairi.**

 **Ulrich362: Hopefully having a friend will help her.**

 **bopdog111: Along with Leo, and Luna.**

 **Ulrich362: Speaking of the twins Yusei has something to do for them.**

 **bopdog111: Like helping out their Duel Disks.**

 **Ulrich362: Exactly.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds but we own the OCs!**

 **Ulrich362: Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 _A few hours later..._

Kairi, and Yusei were checking over their strategies, and plans as Kairi asked, "Hey Yusei?"

He turned to her. "Yeah?"

"Before you came here me, and Leo had a duel a while ago, and he bested me." Kairi said before looking down, "I don't want to get them involved but we need all the practice we can get."

"I understand, a friendly duel should be fine and I need to fix their Duel Discs right?" Yusie inquired with a smile.

Kairi nodded with a smile.

"Come on, lets go talk to them." Yusei smiled.

Kairi nodded before saying, "They lived in the penthouse."

Yusei nodded before they went up and he knocked on the door.

"Just a minute!" Leo's voice called.

Soon after a few seconds Leo answered the door.

"Hi Leo." Kairi smiled.

"Hi Kairi." Leo smiled before noticing Yusei. "Huh, are you one of Kairi's friends?"

"Yeah, we're good friends. My name's Yusei, and she mentioned you needed help with your Duel Disc?" Yusei inquired.

Kairi explained to Leo, "Yusei is a mechanic so he can modify you, and Luna's Duel Disks to be smaller."

Leo's eyes widened. "Really, that's awesome."

Kairi smiled hearing that.

"Yeah, oh and guess what Kairi." Leo smiled excitedly. "I got an invitation to the Fortune Cup!"

"You what?" Kairi asked surprised.

"Well technically it was Luna but I'm entering in her place." Leo explained.

"Then shouldn't she be entering?" Kairi asked him confused. "I mean she could be disqualified if you try to enter in her place."

"It's complicated." Leo said quickly before turning into the room. "You want me to enter right Luna?"

Kairi looked inside to see Luna.

She was sitting on the couch before looking over and smiling. "Oh, hi Kairi."

"Hi Luna." Kairi smiled walking in with Yusei. "Are you alright? Leo told me he's competing in your place."

"Yeah." Luna nodded.

"Oh wait I think I get it." Kairi said thinking about it. "Maybe your not a fan of huge crowds."

"That's not it." Luna started before looking down.

"Are you okay? Is it something I can do to help?" Kairi asked sitting beside her.

Luna turned to Kairi.

"It's ok really, Luna just can't duel that's all." Leo said quickly. "She never learned how and..."

"Oh I can teach her." Kairi offered.

"No!" Leo cried quickly. "Um... why don't I duel your friend instead?"

Kairi raised an eyebrow.

"It's ok Leo." Luna said quietly. "Actually, I've known how to duel for a really long time. I was dueling when I was three but..."

Kairi turned as she cupped her hands to her own, and gave her a comforting smile. Luna looked at Kairi before looking down. "I fell into a coma for months."

"A coma?" Kairi asked surprised.

Luna just nodded.

"Luna can't duel, its too dangerous." Leo told Kairi and Yusei.

Kairi asked him, "Leo... How frail is her condition exactly?"

Leo didn't answer but just looked down. Kairi made a sad face as she said to Luna, "I'm so sorry Luna. I wished there was something I can do to help."

"It's ok." Luna smiled quietly before hugging her.

Kairi hugged her back before smiling, "You know Luna here."

She handed her a card. Luna looked at the card. It was a fairy monster known as Guardian Angel Joan.

"This card is like my Guardian Angel, and always stays with me no matter wherever I go." Kairi smiled. "I want you to have it."

Luna's eyes widened before she hugged Kairi. "Thank you."

Kairi hugged her back.

* * *

 _A few minutes later..._

Yusei wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Alright. All done."

Leo looked at the Duel Disc before grinning. "Wow, thanks a lot."

"Try it out." Kairi smiled.

"You mean a rematch?" Leo asked her.

"I meant try it on, and flex your arm." Kairi clarified.

"Oh yeah." Leo grinned before putting on the Duel Disc. "Wow, this is awesome."

"Lighter huh?" Yusei smiled.

"Yeah, it feels a lot better." Leo nodded only to turn towards the TV. "Huh, oh it's Jack."

They turned to the TV hearing that.

Jack was about to start a Turbo Duel against a young man on a black Duel Runner.

"Who's he dueling?" Kairi asked them.

"I don't know, but Jack's definitely going to win." Leo smiled. "He's the best duelist in New Domino City."

 _"Alright everyone let us witness this challenge for Jack Atlas against his challenger!"_ The MC declared.

 _"Today's the day Jack Atlas falls."_ stated the young man. _"Chris will be the new champion soon enough."_

 _"If you got that kind of confidence your gonna have to prove your worth!"_ Jack told him.

 _"Oh I intend on doing so."_ Chris smirked before the two of them raced off.

 _"And the one crossing the loop is..."_ The MC trailed off staring off.

Jack took the first turn easily.

 _"Is Jack Atlas!"_ The MC declared seeing this.

Leo smiled seeing that. Yusei got a angered look seeing this which Kairi caught as she frowned, "Oh Yusei..."

"Huh?" Leo asked turning to Yusei. "Is something wrong?"

Yusei only closed his eyes before saying, "Jack took my favorite card, and the Duel Runner I was making, and sped off to become what he is today."

Leo looked shocked as Luna gasped.

"He wouldn't do something like that." Leo argued. "Jack's a good person!"

"He put one of my friends in danger!" Yusei snapped.

"You're wrong!" Leo snapped. "Stop insulting Jack!"

Kairi only started crying as she was reminded of the painful memories.

"Please..." Luna started quietly.

"I'm sorry... But it's true." Kairi said with tears in her eyes.

"No, you're wrong..." Leo argued. "Jack wouldn't... he'd never..."

Kairi slowly took out her photo before showing it to Leo, and Luna. Luna gasped seeing it as Leo looked ready to just breakdown into tears.

"I-I thought he was my best friend... Our brother..." Kairi trailed off with tears. "But he done that..."

That was the breaking point as Leo and Luna both started to cry. Kairi hugged them both crying herself.

"Why...?" Leo choked out.

Kairi didn't answer as Yusei watched on with sympathy in his eyes. He can't blame the twins for looking up to Jack. Leo and Luna both just let go of Kairi before going to their rooms. Kairi watched on with tearful eyes. "I'm so sorry..."

Yusei just looked down. "I'm going out."

With that he walked out of the room. Kairi watched on as she cried into her hands.

 _"And that's it, Jack Atlas shows everyone why he's the champion by taking down Chris in a absolutely spectacular victory."_ the MC announced on the TV.

Kairi looked at the TV with tears seeing Jack's victory. "Jack..."

Closing her eyes Kairi turned off the TV before just sitting and starting to cry into her hands.

 _'Why... Why must you done it?'_ Kairi thought.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door.

"H-Huh?" Kairi asked surprised before opening the door.

"Ah miss Jones, I was looking for miss Luna." Lazar stated calmly.

"Mr. L-Lazar?" Kairi asked surprised.

"She should be made aware, the Fortune Cup will begin in four days time." Lazar stated. "Director Goodwin wishes the two of you luck in the competition."

Kairi looked sad before nodding. "I'll be sure to tell her."

"Of course." Lazar noted before turning to walk off only to pause. "Oh, and your friend Yusei was it? Be sure to inform him as well."

Kairi looked surprised but nodded, "Yes sir. Uh can I ask you something?"

"I suppose, what is it?" Lazar inquired.

"Well why did you came to me when we met?" Kairi asked him.

"Coincidence, I was returning to Director Goodwin when I spotted you." Lazar answered.

Kairi nodded hearing that.

"Now I must be going." Lazar stated before walking off.

Kairi watched off before closing the door walking in.

* * *

 _The next day..._

Kairi was making breakfast for everyone.

"Oh, do you need help?" Luna asked walking up to her.

Kairi turned, and said, "No thanks Luna I got it."

"Well, ok." Luna nodded.

Kairi then made a sad face, "Sorry about that Luna."

"It isn't your fault." Luna said quietly.

Kairi only frowned before hugging Luna. Luna gently hugged her back.

"Oh, and... Lazar came here yesterday." Kairi told her. "The date of the Fortune Cup has been finalized."

Luna looked down. "Kairi... Leo and I aren't going to compete."

Kairi looked sad, "I know the reason... I understand."

Luna nodded quietly. "Thank you."

Kairi hugged her.

Luna hugged her back.

"You know Luna... I had an elder brother." Kairi told her.

"You did?" Luna asked.

"Yeah." Kairi nodded smiling, "His name is Riku."

Luna nodded before her eyes widened. "Wait, you said 'had an elder brother.'"

Kairi's eyes turned saddened, and nodded. "Yes... He sacrificed himself to protect me."

Luna looked horrified before hugging Kairi.

Kairi hugged her back as tears build, "Me, and him... Were running from thieves who were robbing everything we had... They demanded for me, and him to hand over all we had... But I refused to hand them my locket which they decided to take it by force... Riku told me to run, and I did so as I heard sounds of fighting... When I came back during a rain storm several hours later... I see he was barely alive, and covered in blood..."

Luna started shaking in fear hearing that.

Kairi continued as she started crying, "He told me... 'Don't be afraid... Just follow where your heart takes you... There is some place for you...' Then he... He passed away in my arms..."

"I'm sorry." Luna apologized. "I'm so sorry."

Kairi sobbed before smiling sadly, "It's okay... I kept on remembering his words..."

Luna nodded uncertainly.

Kairi continued hugging her until she smells some smoke. "Ah!"

She hurriedly got back to the stove to fix the problem. Luna moved back to let her focus. Kairi soon finished as she smiled to Luna, "Thanks for being there for me Luna."

"No, thank you." Luna whispered.

"And Luna?" Kairi asked.

She turned to her.

Kairi smiled, "Your like a little sister to me."

Luna blushed slightly hearing that. Kairi smiled before requesting, "Can you get the boys up please?"

Luna looked down. "Yusei never came back, and I don't think Leo is going to get up."

Kairi frowned before saying, "I don't want Leo to miss out."

Luna just frowned.

Kairi told her, "Luna... Do you have the ability to see Duel Spirits?"

Luna's eyes widened in shock. "How did you...?"

"I can see a little Kuriboh like fairy with a ribbon beside you sometimes." Kairi answered.

"Kuribon." Luna smiled.

Kairi smiled as she asked, "Spirit Partner?"

"Um... actually I can see more than one." Luna admitted.

Kairi looked surprised. Luna looked down nervously. "Actually, can I tell you something?"

"Sure. What is it?" Kairi asked her.

Luna looked uncertain before nodding. "Have you heard of the Spirit World?"

Kairi nodded at that.

"I don't really remember, but Leo said I told him I went there." Luna admitted.

"You actually went there?" Kairi asked surprised.

"I don't know." Luna admitted. "Leo says I did when I was in my coma but... I can't remember."

Kairi patted her back. Luna smiled hearing that.

"If you did it must be wonderful." Kairi smiled.

Luna nodded in agreement.

Kairi handed Luna her plate.

"Thank you." Luna smiled.

Kairi smiled nodding, "Your welcome."

* * *

 _A few hours later..._

Leo still hadn't gotten up but someone started knocking on the door.

Kairi walked, and opened it. It was Yusei. "Hey Kairi."

"Hey Yusei." Kairi nodded. "Where have you gone too?"

"I was riding, trying to clear my head. Can I come in?" Yusei asked.

Kairi nodded letting him in.

"Kairi..." Yusei started before just shaking his head.

"You okay?" Kairi asked concerned.

"... No." Yusei admitted.

Kairi hugged him. He moved to hug her back before deciding against it.

"If there's anything I can do to help please tell me." Kairi told him.

"I wish there was, I wish he was here instead of me." Yusei admitted.

Kairi only kept him in her embrace. Yusei just looked down.

"Everything will work out Yusei." Kairi smiled to him.

"It hasn't so far." Yusei frowned.

"It will. It's just happening slowly." Kairi smiled.

Yusei nodded before looking down again.

"I saved you some breakfast Yusei." Kairi told him.

Yusei smiled. "You didn't have to do that Kairi."

"I wanted to." Kairi told him.

Yusei nodded before frowning. "Where are the twins?"

"Luna's awake but Leo hasn't gotten up yet." Kairi answered.

Yusei nodded in understanding.

"I'll reheat your breakfast so you can enjoy it." Kairi smiled walking to the kitchen.

"How did we survive without you?" Yusei asked her.

Kairi chuckled as she reheated it. Yusei chuckled with her. Kairi then remembered, "Oh Yusei, Lazar came earlier."

Yusei turned to her.

"He said the date for the Fortune Cup has been finalized." Kairi told him.

"It begins in three days." Kairi told him.

"Three days." Yusei nodded.

Kairi handed Yusei his plate. He took it before closing his eyes. "Where's Leo's room?"

"Down the hall." Kairi answered.

Yusei nodded before walking over to Leo's room. Kairi watched him as she looked out the window.

"Um... Kairi?" Luna asked nervously.

Kairi looked over, "Yes Luna?"

"Are you and Yusei really going to enter?" Luna asked.

"Yes." Kairi nodded.

Luna looked down hearing that. "Then... is there anything Leo and I can do to help?"

"Me, and Yusei still needs practice." Kairi answered. "But with your coma I don't think it's a good idea for you to help train us."

"I can duel as long as I don't use a Duel Disc." Luna offered.

Kairi turned to her, and smiled nodding, "Okay."

Luna nodded.

"Thanks very much for your help Luna." Kairi smiled.

Luna smiled back. "I'm just glad I can help."

Kairi smiled placing a soft kiss on Luna's forehead. Luna blinked before rubbing her forehead and looking at Kairi in confusion.

"That was my thanks." Kairi explained with a smile.

Luna smiled. "You're welcome."

Kairi smiled nodding. Yusei meanwhile walked back to them only to sit down.

"Yusei?" Kairi asked.

"Leo isn't responding to anything I say." Yusei frowned.

Kairi frowned herself, "I can't blame him... He looked up to Jack as a hero."

"Yeah... I'm getting that." Yusei admitted.

Kairi walked down the hall to try, and talk to Leo. The door was shut. Kairi softly knocked on the door. There was no answer.

"Leo... I'm so sorry..." Kairi trailed off saddened. "I'm really really sorry..."

Kairi closed her eyes hearing that as she said, "Leo..."

* * *

 _A few hours later..._

Kairi, and Luna were dueling on a table for practice.

"I end my turn." Luna finished.

Kairi drew her card as she sees it was Moon Mirror Shield. "I activate Moon Mirror Shield."

"Wow, that's a really good card." Luna smiled.

"I equip it to Vylon Prism." Kairi told her as she placed it.

Luna nodded.

"Now Vylon Prism attacks Guardian Angel Joan." Kairi said.

"I play Fairy Wind." Luna countered revealing a trap.

"Fairy Wind?" Kairi asked.

Luna nodded. "It destroys every face-up spell and trap on the field and each one deals us both 300 points of damage."

"Well all I have is Moon Mirror Shield, and Vylon Material." Kairi told her.

"So they're both destroyed and we both take 600 points of damage." Luna nodded. "Then your attack continues."

 **(Kairi: 0300)**

 **(Luna: 0900)**

"I'll play Honest." Kairi countered.

Luna nodded. "You win." **(Luna: 0000)**

Kairi nodded offering her a hand, "GG."

Luna smiled taking Kairi's hand. They both shake hands.

"You both did great." Yusei nodded.

They both smiled at this.

* * *

 **bopdog111: Well at least things are making some recovery.**

 **Ulrich362: Doesn't look that way to me.**

 **bopdog111: Well Leo isn't doing that well.**

 **Ulrich362: True, and the Fortune Cup awaits.**

 **bopdog111: Can Leo recover from this?**

 **Ulrich362: Hopefully.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**

 **Ulrich362: See you in the next chapter.**


	8. Fortune Cup! Round 1 begins!

**bopdog111: Well the Fortune Cup is now in session.**

 **Ulrich362: Yup, only with a rather notable difference. Kairi is competing.**

 **bopdog111: Hopefully her first opponent won't be too powerful, or too hard to handle.**

 **Ulrich362: We'll have to wait and see.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds but we own the OCs!**

 **Ulrich362: Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 _The next day..._

Kairi was getting her Deck ready.

Knock Knock

Kairi walked, and opened the door. It was Yusei, Luna, and a downtrodden looking Leo.

"Are you ready?" Yusei asked her.

Kairi nodded before looking at Leo with saddened eyes, "Leo... I'm so sorry..."

"It's fine, Jack's been lying and you guys need to beat him so everyone learns the truth." Leo mentioned quietly.

Kairi gave him a soft hug.

"Come on." Yusei told her. "It's time we see Jack again."

Kairi nodded as they walked out.

* * *

 _Later at a large stadium..._

 **"Welcome everyone to the Fortune Cup! I hope you all are excited because I sure am!"** The MC announced.

The crowd watching erupted into cheers.

 **"That's what I like to hear! And now everyone take a close look for the Master of the Faster, Jack Atlas taking the loop!"** The MC announced.

As the MC said that Jack raced out onto the track.

The crowd cheered as he done this.

 **"As you may or may not know the prize of winning the Fortune Cup is a shot at dueling the King of Turbo Dueling himself!"** The MC declared. **"Who will have a chance we don't know but let's find out!"**

"Let's hope at least one of these Duelists can give me a challenge." Jack smirked.

 **"And now everyone let us meet our competitors!"** The MC called.

"Well, this is it." Yusei mentioned.

Kairi nodded as they walked out showing themselves to the crowd as they cheered on.

 **"There you have it ladies and ge..."** the MC started only to pause. **"Wait a second, we appear to be missing a competitor."**

When the crowd looked they see they have an odd number of competitors. Kairi raised her hand to let the MC know what happened.

 **"Yes?"** The MC inquired seeing that. **"Do you know what's going on?"**

Kairi nodded before saying sadly, "I'm sorry to say but Luna won't be competing. She recently learned something awful, and is now too sad to compete."

 **"I see, that's too bad. We give miss Luna our condolences."** The MC replied sympathetically.

Kairi nodded at this.

 **"Well I guess in that case Grieger advances automatically."** the MC noted.

A bit tall man wearing bronze armor nodded at this understanding as he walked off. "Tell me when the next round starts."

 **"In that case we'll start with the second match, Kairi Jones going up against the mysterious Akiza Izinski."** the MC announced.

As he said this Kairi's picture along with a picture of a crimson hair girl with brown eyes.

Kairi said to Yusei, "Wish me luck."

Yusei nodded. "Be careful."

Kairi nodded as she, and this Akiza stepped to the field for the match. Akiza glared at Kairi hatefully. Kairi looked a bit surprised at this but got this feeling that Akiza is a bit familiar. "Uh... Have we met?"

"What if we have, it doesn't change a thing." Akiza stated coldly activating her Duel Disc.

Kairi looked surprised hearing this as she gets herself ready, _'This is bad. Already driven back before it even begun.'_

 **"Alright Duelists get ready, and... BEGIN!"** The MC declared.

"DUEL!" Akiza and Kairi called together.

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: The One who Laughs Last by Downplay)**

 **Kairi: 4000**

 **Akiza: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Kairi 1st Turn:

Kairi drew first as she looked at her hand. _'Okay not a bad hand...'_

"I'll start by summoning Vylon Cube!"

Her Tuner monster appeared in place as a cube.

* * *

 _Vylon Cube_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fairy/Tuner_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 800_

 _If this card is sent to the Graveyard for the Synchro Summon of a LIGHT monster: You can add 1 Equip Spell Card from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

Akiza just stared at the monsters.

"Then I place 3 cards face-down." Kairi ended. "Your turn."

Akiza 1st Turn:

"I start with the spell Seed of Deception." Akiza started.

* * *

 _Seed of Deception_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _ _Special Summon 1 Level 2 or lower Plant-Type monster from your hand.__

* * *

"This lets me summon a level two or lower plant type monster from my hand and I choose Phoenixian Seed."

A phoenix like seed appeared.

* * *

 _Phoenixian Seed_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Plant_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 0_

 _You can send this face-up card to the Graveyard to Special Summon 1 "Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis" from your hand._

* * *

"Now I'll release my seed to summon Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis in attack mode." Akiza continued.

The seed grew into a Phoenix bird like plant cawing.

* * *

 _Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Plant_

 _ATK: 2200_

 _DEF: 0_

 _This card cannot be Special Summoned except with its own effect or with "Phoenixian Seed". If this card attacks, it is destroyed after damage calculation. If this card you control is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, inflict 800 damage to your opponent. During your End Phase, you can remove from play 1 Plant-Type monster from your Graveyard to Special Summon this card from your Graveyard in Defense Position._

* * *

"Now I'll set two cards and attack your Vylon Cube." Akiza declared.

The bird caw before charging.

"Trap card open, Fairy Box!" Kairi cried.

* * *

 _Fairy Box_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _When your opponent's monster declares an attack: Toss a coin and call it. If you call it right, the attacking monster's ATK becomes 0 until the end of the Battle Phase. During each of your Standby Phases, pay 500 Life Points or destroy this card._

* * *

"What?" Akiza questioned.

Vylon Cube retreated to the box as Kairi said, "This trap has turned your attack into a Wack-o-Mole chance. You see whenever you attack this trap activates, and I get to toss a coin, and call it. If I get it wrong your attack will continue. However if I get it right then say good-bye to your monster's attack points."

"Fine." Akiza replied.

The coin was tossed.

"Tails!" Kairi called.

The coin flipped before landing on Heads.

Kairi grunted as Vylon Cube was shot out of the box to which Akiza's monster moved, and struck it destroying it as Kairi grunted. **(Kairi: 2600)**

"Now since my Amaryllis attacked it destroys itself and deals 800 points of damage." Akiza continued.

The plant shattered as small flames hit her as she grunted. **(Kairi: 1800)**

"Now I set one monster and end my turn by banishing Phoenixian Seed to revive my Amaryllis in defense mode." Akiza ended.

The phoenix appeared again cawing as it crossed it's wings.

* * *

 **Kairi: 1800**

 **Akiza: 4000**

* * *

Kairi 2nd Turn:

Kairi shook her head remarking, "Okay that wasn't planned."

Akiza just glared at her.

Kairi backed up a little bit seeing it, _'Ah man her glare gives me the jeeps...'_

She drew while Fairy Box shattered as she said, "Okay I activate the spell card, Double Summon."

* * *

 _Double Summon_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _You can conduct 2 Normal Summons/Sets this turn, not just 1._

* * *

"Play whatever you want." Akiza told her.

Kairi said, "Well I'll be summoning Vylon Charger, and Vylon Stella."

* * *

 _Vylon Stella_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fairy/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 200_

 _If this card is sent from the Monster Card Zone to the Graveyard: You can pay 500 Life Points, then target 1 face-up monster you control; equip this card to that target. At the end of the Damage Step, if the equipped monster battled an opponent's monster: Destroy that opponent's monster._

* * *

 _Vylon Charger_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _All face-up LIGHT monsters you control gain 300 ATK for each Equip Card equipped to this card._

* * *

Both of her fairies appeared in place ready.

Akiza just watched coldly.

"Now level 3 Stella tunes level 4 Changer!" Kairi called as her two fairies flew up.

 **(LV: 3 + 4 = 7)**

"From the gates of Heavens live through the arsenal of Heaven! With the light formed from the Gods may the dark cower! Synchro Summon! Level 7 Vylon Sigma!"

Her Synchro appeared ready in place.

* * *

 _Vylon Sigma_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Fairy/Synchro_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _1 LIGHT Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner LIGHT monsters_  
 _When this card declares an attack, if it is the only monster you control: You can equip 1 Equip Spell Card from your Deck to this face-up card._

* * *

Akiza just watched calmly.

Kairi called, "Now Vylon Sigma attack Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis!"

Her Synchro charged at the monster.

"And at this moment Sigma's ability activates!" Kairi called.

"What ability?" Akiza asked.

"When she's the only monster on my field, and she attacks I can equip her with a equip spell like Vylon Component!" Kairi called as the spell attached.

* * *

 _Vylon Component_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Equip only to a "Vylon" monster. If it attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing Battle Damage to your opponent. If this face-up card on the field is sent to the Graveyard: You can add 1 "Vylon" Spell Card from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"So now you better brace yourself because this spell allows her to inflict damage even if your monster is in defense mode!"

Akiza flinched hearing that. "Even so my Amaryllis deals 800 more points of damage."

Sigma destroyed the monster as they took damage.

 **(Akiza: 2200)**

 **(Kairi: 1000)**

 _'I gotta be careful now... My Life Points are at a dangerous territory...'_ Kairi thought. "Okay your turn now."

Akiza 2nd Turn:

"I draw, and reveal Lord Poison, and next I'll summon the Twilight Rose Knight tuner monster." Akiza stated.

A plant, and a warrior appeared in place.

* * *

 _Twilight Rose Knight_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Warrior/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _Your opponent cannot select a Plant-Type monster as an attack target. When this card is Normal Summoned, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Plant-Type monster from your hand._

* * *

 _Lord Poison_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Plant_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, Special Summon 1 Plant-Type monster from your Graveyard, except "Lord Poison"._

* * *

"Now I'll tune Twilight Rose Knight with Lord Poison!" Akiza declared.

The two flew up as Rose Knight turned to 3 rings while Lord Poison turned to 4 stars.

 **(LV: 3 + 4 = 7)**

"Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!" Akiza chanted as her dragon appeared roaring behind her.

* * *

 _Black Rose Dragon_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters  
_ _When this card is Synchro Summoned, you can destroy all cards on the field. Once per turn, you can remove from play 1 Plant-Type monster in Graveyard to change 1 Defense Position monster your opponent controls to face-up Attack Position and reduce its ATK to 0 until the End Phase of this turn._

* * *

Kairi looked at it amazed before she sees her Mark was glowing. _'What the...?'_

Akiza glared at Kairi with pure hatred.

"Black Rose Dragon, attack Vylon Sigma!" Akiza declared. "Black Rose Flare!"

The dragon roared before firing a blast as Sigma was destroyed. **(Kairi: 0400)**

Grunting a bit she said, "Since Vylon Component left the field it's effect activates. It allows me to add a Vylon spell card to my hand. I pick Vylon Element!"

"I end my turn." Akiza stated coldly.

* * *

 **Kairi: 0400**

 **Akiza: 2200**

* * *

Kairi 3rd Turn:

 _'What got her sparked up?'_ Kairi thought surprised before drawing, "Okay I start with my afce-down, Call of the Haunted!"

* * *

 _Call of the Haunted_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Activate this card by targeting 1 monster in your GY; Special Summon that target in Attack Position. When this card leaves the field, destroythat target. When that target is destroyed, destroy this card._

* * *

"This allows me to summon a monster from the graveyard! I summon Vylon Stella!"

Her tuner appeared in place.

Akiza glared at the monster.

"Next I summon Vylon Vanguard." Kairi continued as the fairy appeared.

* * *

 _Vylon_ _Vanguard_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _When this card is destroyed by a card effect and sent to the Graveyard: You can draw 1 card for each Equip Card that was equipped to this card._

* * *

"Now Akiza I'll play even in your game! Level 3 Stella tunes level 4 Vanguard!"

"What?" Akiza asked in shock.

Stella turned to 3 rings as Vanguard turned to 4 stars.

 **(LV: 3 + 4 = 7)**

"Dragon blessed by the Judgement of the Gods! Now cross through, and spread your sense of judgement to those who came to your field! Synchro Summon! Level 7, Holy Way Dragon!"

Her white dragon armed with golden eyes, and having feathered wings appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Holy Way Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 1900_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more Non-Tuner Monsters_  
 _Once per turn: You can target 1 monster in your graveyard equip that monster to this card. This card gains 300 ATK for every equip card on it. You can destroy all equip cards on this card inflict 800 damage to your opponent for each one. While this card is equipped with equip cards this card cannot be destroyed by effects. If this card is destroyed you can Tribute 2 monsters you control to Special Summon this card during your Stand-By Phase._

* * *

With its appearance the Black Rose Dragon roared. Holy Way Dragon roared along with her as a mark glowed on Akiza's arm along with Kairi's, and Jack's. Upon seeing it Akiza clutched her arm. "I knew it was you."

Kairi looked shocked seeing this, "That... I knew I remember you..."

Akiza glared at Kairi hatefully.

Kairi looked a bit startled before saying, "Well I reveal my final face-down, Fighting Spirit! This gives Holy Way 300 more attack points for every monster on your field!"

* * *

 _Fighting Spirit_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _The equipped monster gains 300 ATK for each monster your opponent controls. If it would be destroyed by battle, you can destroy this card instead._

* * *

 _Holy Way Dragon: **(ATK: 2400 + 300 = 2700)**_

"And due to Holy Way's own ability it gains 300 more attack points for every equip card on her!" Kairi added.

 _Holy Way Dragon: **(ATK: 2700 + 300 = 3000)**_

"And finally she can equip a monster from my graveyard on her!" Kairi told Akiza. "Like Vylon Stella!"

Her Tuner equipped to Holy Way Dragon.

Akiza's eyes widened in shock.

 _Holy Way Dragon: **(ATK: 3000 + 300 = 3300)**_

"And now Holy Way Dragon attack Black Rose Dragon with Judgement Blast!" Kairi called as her dragon charged a light ray before firing it at Akiza's Dragon.

Akiza's dragon shattered from the blast.

 **(Akiza: 1300)**

"Akiza... I'm sorry to do this to you." Kairi said sadly before calling, "I activate Holy Way's ability! Light Disarmament!"

The two equip spells were shed as Holy Way Dragon roared as her feather wings glowed.

"What does that do?" Akiza inquired.

"It destroys all equip cards on her!" Kairi told her. "And for each one you take 800 points of damage!"

Akiza smirked. "I activate my trap card Nature's Reflection!"

* * *

 _Nature's Reflection_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _ _During this turn, any effect activated by your opponent that would inflict damage becomes an effect that inflicts damage to their Life Points.__

* * *

"Nature's what?" Kairi asked surprised.

"A trap that reflects the damage back to you." Akiza revealed.

Kairi looked shocked at this.

 **"Oh boy this isn't looking good for Kairi Jones!"** The MC declared. **"She had one shot to end the battle but now Akiza have counter-attacked with a card that deflects it back!"**

Kairi could only watch as the trap struck her wiping out the last of her life points.

* * *

 **Kairi: 0000**

 **Akiza: 1300**

 ** **Akiza wins the duel!****

* * *

 **"And with that Akiza advances to the next round!"** The MC declared.

Akiza glared at Kairi before turning and walking off. Kairi looked devastated as she walked off. "I'm so sorry Yusei... I think I was only getting in the way..."

"You weren't Kairi, don't worry." Yusei reassured her with a gentle hug. "Everything will be ok."

Kairi hugged him back.

"We all lose sometime, it's ok." Yusei promised.

Kairi nodded as she said, "Be careful Yusei... Akiza... She was the Black Rose you heard about."

"I noticed." Yusei admitted.

Kairi nodded as she walked to sit where Luna, and Leo were at. When she arrived she sees they were with a little old man, and a big strong man.

That was really close." Luna mentioned. "You did a really good job."

Kairi nodded as she looked down while sitting down, "My first match, and I lost. I'm now starting to wonder if I'm only getting in the way."

"No way." Leo argued. "So what if you lost, you're super nice and you almost beat the Black Rose."

Kairi turned to him, and smiled "Your right Leo. I'm glad to see your at least feeling better."

Leo looked down at that. Kairi made a frown before she wrapped her arm around him leaning him in close.

"Ack." Leo cried as she did that before blushing in embarrassment. "Please let go?"

"Leo your like a little brother to me." Kairi admitted not seeming to hear what he said.

Leo turned bright red hearing that.

Kairi soon sees company. "Luna who are these two?" As she let Leo go much to his relief.

"The name's Yanagi young lady, actually it's a funny story but the new warden of the Facility let me and Tanner out along with some of the other prisoners. Oh, nobody dangerous mind you." answered an old man.

"New warden?" Kairi asked before realizing, "Oh right. Mr. Armstrong was fired when Mr. Goodwin heard that he let my love starve to death."

"Hold on, are you serious?" asked a blue-haired man in shock. "That's sick, even for Armstrong."

"And he..." Kairi started shaking as she remembered, "And he didn't even know I love him..."

Luna hugged her. "Maybe he always did know."

Kairi hugged her back.

"Huh, looks like that Commander Koda guy won his duel." the blue-haired man noted.

Kairi turned, and asked "Sorry but who are you?"

"The name's Bolt Tanner, and this old guy is Yanagi." the blue-haired man answered.

"I already know his name." Kairi told him.

"Right." Tanner nodded.

"And we happen to know Yusei." Yanagi smiled to her.

"You do?" Kairi asked surprised.

"Yeah. You see me, and Gramps were by ourselves where we dueled each other, and I defeated him but then Yusei came around, and show me to the true meaning of respect by using his cards known as the 'Treasure Deck'." Tanner explained.

"Treasure Deck? I heard stories but I never actually seen it." Kairi stated surprised.

"It's amazing, I can show it to you later if you'd like." Yanagi smiled.

Kairi nodded before they turned to see Koda have defeated this guy named Professor Frank.

"Wait, if Luna and I didn't duel, Akiza beat you, and now this Koda guy beat that Professor... that means its Yusei's turn." Leo realized.

"Who's he up against?" Luna asked.

"Um... it says he's dueling somebody named Shira." Yanagi mentioned.

"Shira, man talk about bad luck." Tanner frowned. "They say people that duel him get so frightened they never pick up a deck again."

Kairi said, "I know Yusei... He doesn't let anything scare him."

"You know, that doesn't surprise me." Tanner admitted.

Kairi looked on before asking Luna, "Hey Luna can I show you something?"

"What is it?" Luna asked.

Kairi smiled before showing her Holy Way Dragon. Luna smiled seeing the card. "She's so pretty."

Kairi smiled nodding, "Yeah. I found her when I was a kid, and I think she was the reason I got my mark."

Yanagi suddenly gasped. "That mark!"

Kairi turned to him confused, "Hm?"

Yanagi's eyes were wide as he stared at her arm. "That mark means your one of the Signers."

"The Signers?" Kairi asked confused. "Well Mr. Goodwin told me I was destined for Great Things when I got this."

"He was right, the Signers are unbelievably incredible, the fact that you're one of them is amazing." Yanagi told her. "While I was wondering the world searching for treasures for my deck I heard a legend. Long ago there was a civilization that worshipped a star and when evil forces tried to destroy them the star came down in the form of a Crimson Dragon to protect them. It's power was then passed on through six special individuals marked with different parts of its body, those people were the Signers."

"A Crimson Dragon?" Kairi asked confused.

"That's right." Yanagi answered before reaching into his bag and pulling out a drawing of a large red dragon. "The Crimson Dragon, and if you're a signer that means you're definitely destined for great things."

Kairi looked at it before looking at her mark as she moved her arm to where she can see what mark it was. She noticed that the eye in the drawing, and her mark looked the same.

"Wait, didn't Akiza have a mark that looked like yours?" Leo asked.

"Look they looked different." Kairi answered. "But it looked like that."

She pointed at the foot of the drawing.

"Then does that mean Akiza is one of the Signers too?" Leo asked before pausing. "Wait, you said Jack has one too!"

"Yeah if I remember he had those." Kairi nodded pointing at the wings.

"So we're missing the head, the tail, and the front foot?" Leo asked.

"Claw." Kairi corrected.

"Oh." Leo said looking at the drawing.

"Who do you think has the other marks?" Luna inquired.

"I don't know." Kairi admitted. "I think we will find out soon."

Luna nodded. Kairi leaned Leo back to her, as she also Luna to her as she smiled, "And I know we can do it together."

Leo turned red again.

"Did you mean it?" Luna asked. "About Leo being like a little brother?"

"Yeah, and also you being like a little sister." Kairi smiled.

Luna smiled. "Thanks."

Kairi smiled nodding.

"Well, hopefully Yusei can win." Leo mentioned while still blushing. "He can right?"

"Yeah he will." Kairi smiled before looking concerned, "Leo are you running a fever?"

Leo turned brighter hearing that.

"I think Leo's a little bit embarrassed." Luna explained.

Kairi realized why, and said "Oh sorry!" She let him go.

"It's ok." Leo blushed. "Um... big sis?"

As soon as he said that Leo turned red again.

"Yes?" Kairi asked.

"Is it ok if I call you that?" Leo asked nervously.

"Yes of course." Kairi smiled.

Leo nodded as they turned back to Yusei's match.

 **"And now everyone it is now Yusei Fudo vs the scary Shira!"** The MC declared.

Yusei rode out on his Duel Runner calmly before pulling up next to Shira. Shira turned, and said "You should quit while you still can mortal."

"Sorry, but I don't plan on quitting." Yusei told him.

"Your loss." Shira said as the countdown begin.

"3... 2... 1... Duel." announced a robotic voice.

"LET'S RIDE!" The two declared.

* * *

 **bopdog111: Well the final match of the first round is now in session.**

 **Ulrich362: Yusei Fudo vs Shira.**

 **bopdog111: And hopefully Yusei can manage to take him down.**

 **Ulrich362: Only one way to find out, though without Stardust Dragon it won't be easy.**

 **bopdog111: Then again in canon when he dueled Hunter Pace who was disguised as Shira he didn't need Stardust Dragon.**

 **Ulrich362: True, very true.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**

 **Ulrich362: See you in the next chapter.**


	9. Yusei vs Shira! Consulation Duel!

**bopdog111: Well guys the summer is now close to being over.**

 **Ulrich362: As unfortunate as that is.**

 **bopdog111: Wish it can be longer but things like these are limited.**

 **Ulrich362: It's a sad truth, but at least this chapter is coming before then.**

 **bopdog111: I at least have a Seinor Year.**

 **Ulrich362: That's good at least. Though with that established, enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds but we own the OCs!**

* * *

 _Speed World_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _If a player activates a non-"Speed Spell" Spell Card, they take 2000 damage. Except during the first turn of the Duel, during each player's Standby Phase, each player places 1 Speed Counter of their own on this card (max. 12 each). When a player takes damage, remove 1 of their Speed Counters from this card for each multiple of 1000 damage that player took._

* * *

Yusei and Shira were racing to the first turn as Shira managed to get the first turn.

"I hope Yusei can manage." Kairi said worried.

"He'll be ok... big sis." Leo mentioned before blushing again.

Kairi smiled before laying a soft kiss to his forehead.

"You're up first Shira." Yusei mentioned.

"LET'S RIDE!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: It Has Begun by Starset)**

 **Yusei: 4000**

 **Shira: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Shira 1st Turn:

Shira drew before saying, "I start with two face-downs, and summon Headless Knight!" A fiendish knight appeared wielding a blade.

* * *

 _Headless Knight_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Zombie_

 _ATK: 1450_

 _DEF: 1700_

 _A haunted spirit of a falsely accused knight who wanders in search of truth and justice._

* * *

"Your turn Yusei." Shira ended.

Yusei 1st Turn:

 **(Yusei's Speed Counters: 1)**

 **(Shira's Speed Counters: 1)**

"Alright Shira, I'll start things off by sending Quillbolt Hedgehog to my graveyard in order to special summon my Quickdraw Synchron." Yusei started calmly.

The tuner appeared.

* * *

 _Quickdraw Synchron_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Machine/Tuner_

 _ATK: 700_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _You can send 1 monster from your hand to the Graveyard and Special Summon this card from your hand. You can substitute this card for any 1 "Synchron" Tuner for a Synchro Summon._

* * *

"Next since I have a tuner on the field Quillbolt Hedgehog comes back from the graveyard, and I think I'll summon out Sonic Chick too." Yusei continued as his monsters appeared.

A bolt hedgehog, and a pink chick with boots appeared.

* * *

 _Sonic Chick_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Winged-Beast_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 300_

 _This card cannot be destroyed by battle with a monster that has 1900 or more ATK._

* * *

 _Quillbolt Hedgehog_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 800_

 _If this card is in your Graveyard: You can Special Summon this card, but banish it when it leaves the field. You must control a Tuner monster to activate and to resolve this effect._

* * *

"Now I'll tune level five Quickdraw Synchron with level two Quillbolt Hedgehog and level one Sonic Chick." Yusei stated as Quickdraw Synchron became five green rings and Quillbolt Hedgehog and Sonic Chick became three stars.

 **(LV: 5 + 2 + 1 = 8)**

"Gathering fighting souls will awaken the raging wicked god! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Obliterate, Junk Destroyer!"

A new warrior appeared.

* * *

 _Junk Destroyer_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Warrior/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2600_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _"Junk Synchron" +_ _1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

 _When this card is Synchro Summoned, you can select and destroy cards on the field, up to the number of non-Tuner monsters used as Synchro Material Monsters for this card._

* * *

"Hey wait doesn't that thing need Junk Synchron?" Shira asked seeing that.

"Normally it would but Quickdraw Synchron becomes the Synchron that Junk Destroyer needs." Yusei explained.

"That is one of Yusei's best monsters." Kairi smiled.

"When Junk Destroyer is summoned I can destroy one of your cards for each non-tuner I used, which means both of your facedown cards go straight to the graveyard." Yusei stated.

Shira grunted before calling, "Well before it goes I activate the trap card, Painful Tune!"

At that a eerie melody echoed through the field.

* * *

 _Painful Tune_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Monsters your opponent controls cannot attack this turn, and their ATK is halved. Then inflict damage to your opponent equal to the total ATK those monsters lost._

* * *

"What is that sound?" Yusei asked wincing.

"When this card is played your Destroyer can't attack, and loses half it's points!" Shira answered as Junk Destroyer was lowered. **(ATK: 2600 / 2 = 1300)** "But there's more. You take damage equal to the total points he lost!"

 **(Yusei: 2700)**

 **(Yusei's Speed Counter: 0)**

"I set two cards and end my turn." Yusei frowned.

"Ah man driven to a corner already." Kairi said worried.

"It's our fault." Luna mentioned sadly.

"No Luna it ain't." Kairi smiled to her. "It will be alright little sis."

Luna smiled hearing that before looking down. "But how can Yusei win?"

* * *

 **Yusei: 2700**

 **Speed Counters: 0**

 **Shira: 4000**

 ** **Speed Counters: 1****

* * *

Shira 2nd Turn:

 **(Yusei's Speed Counters: 1)**

 **(Shira's Speed Counters: 2)**

Shira drew before saying, "I summon the Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams!" A ghost looking like a skeleton carrying a copper sword appeared.

* * *

 _The Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 1300_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _This monster feeds on the dreams of an unwary sleeper, dragging the victim into eternal slumber._

* * *

"That's not good." Yusei frowned.

"And now I place 1 card down." Shira said ending his turn.

Yusei 2nd Turn:

 **(Yusei's Speed Counters: 2)**

 **(Shira's Speed Counters: 3)**

"This could be going better, ok I'll start with the Angel Baton Speed Spell to draw two cards as long as I send one to my graveyard." Yusei started.

* * *

 _Speed Spell - Angel Baton_

 _Speed Spell Card_

 _Activate only while you have 2 or more Speed Counters. Draw 2 cards. Then, send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard._

* * *

He drew twice.

Yusei looked at his cards before nodding. "Ok, I'll send this to the graveyard and then I'll summon Junk Synchron."

The yellow gadget warrior appeared.

* * *

 _Junk Synchron_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Warrior/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1300_

 _DEF: 500_

 _When this card is Normal Summoned: You can target 1 Level 2 or lower monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target in Defense Position, but it has its effects negated._

* * *

"Junk Synchron's ability brings back Speed Warrior from the graveyard and then since a monster was summoned from the graveyard I can summon Doppelwarrior from my hand." Yusei continued.

Two more warriors appeared in place.

* * *

 _Speed Warrior_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 900_

 _DEF: 400_

 _Once per Battle Phase, if this card was Normal Summoned this turn (except during the Damage Step): You can make its ATK become double its original ATK, until the end of the Battle Phase._

* * *

 _Doppelwarrior_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 800_

 _When a monster is Special Summoned from your Graveyard, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard for a Synchro Summon, Special Summon up to 2 "Doppel Tokens" (Warrior-Type/DARK/Level 1/ATK 400/DEF 400)._

* * *

"Now since I have a tuner I can summon Boost Warrior in defense mode and his ability gives all my warrior monsters 300 more attack points." Yusei explained.

* * *

 _Boost Warrior_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Warrior/Tuner_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 200_

 _ _If you control a face-up Tuner monster, you can Special Summon this card from your hand in face-up Defense Position. All Warrior-Type monsters you control gain 300 ATK.__

* * *

The monster charged the warriors.

 _Junk Destroyer: **(ATK: 1300 + 300 = 1600)**_

 _Junk Synchron: **(ATK: 1300 + 300 = 1600)**_

 _Speed Warrior: **(ATK: 900 + 300 = 1200)**_

 _Dopperwarrior: **(ATK: 800 + 300 = 1100)**_

 _Boost Warrior: **(ATK: 300 + 300 = 600)**_

"That's all." Yusei frowned.

"No attacks?" Leo asked worried.

Kairi explained, "Yusei is being cautious."

"I hope he knows what he's doing." Tanner frowned.

* * *

 **Yusei: 2700**

 **Speed Counters: 2**

 **Shira: 4000**

 **Speed Counters: 3**

* * *

Shira 3rd Turn:

 **(Yusei's Speed Counters: 3)**

 **(Shira's Speed Counters: 4)**

Shira drew as he looked, "I summon Plaguespreader Zombie!"

A creepy purple zombie appeared moaning out which creep everyone out.

* * *

 _Plaguespreader Zombie_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Zombie/Tuner_

 _ATK: 400_

 _DEF: 200_

 _If this card is in your Graveyard: You can place 1 card from your hand on the top of the Deck; Special Summon this card, but banish it when it leaves the field._

* * *

Luna shuddered seeing the monster before hiding behind Kairi.

Kairi hugged her.

"Oh now that thing is creepy." Yanagi said surprised.

"You're surprised?" Tanner asked.

"Now I activate the Speed Spell, Level Doubler!" Shira called.

* * *

 _Speed Spell - Level Doubler_

 _Speed Spell Card_

 _Activate only while you have 2 or more Speed Counters. Send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard, then target 1 Level 4 or lower monster you control; double that target's Level._

* * *

"With this while I have 4 or more Speed Counters by discarding 1 card I can double the level of Plaguespreader Zombie!"

 _Plaguespreader Zombie: **(LV: 2 x 2 = 4)**_

Yusei's eyes widened in shock.

Shiva then called, "Now level 4 Plaguespreader Zombie tune with level 4 Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams!"

"A Synchro Summon." Yusei frowned.

The two flew up as Plaguespreader Zombie moaned becoming 4 rings, as the Gross cackled wickedly before turning to 4 stars.

 **(LV: 4 + 4 = 8)**

"That way I can Synchro Summon, Blood Mefist!" Shira declared.

At that a black suited fiend holding a black staff that has a skull on it with a wicked expression, and his left hand are sharp nails, a torn suite, having a black top hat, and having a wicked expression cackling eviliy.

* * *

 _Blood Mefist_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Fiend/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 1300_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _ _Once per turn, during your opponent's Standby Phase: You can inflict 300 damage to your opponent for each card your opponent controls. Each time your opponent Sets a Spell or Trap Card(s): Inflict 300 damage to your opponent.__

* * *

The computer mentioned, **"Blood Mefist is a level 8 Dark Attribute Fiend-Type Synchro Monster with 2800 attack points, and 1300 defense points."**

"2800!" Leo cried fearfully.

Blood Mefist's eyes turned to the crowd as it cackled evilly as a dark aura enveloped him.

"What's going on?" Leo asked fearfully.

Blood Mefist's eyes then turned to Luna as it cackled pointing it's staff at her. Luna froze in terror seeing that. Lazar seeing that remarked, "Well Director Goodwin it seems Blood Mefist had pointed out the location of the forfeiting Signer."

"It seems so." Goodwin noted.

Kairi seeing this told Luna, "Stay Close to me Luna. I won't let him get you."

"Big sis..." Luna started before starting to tremble in fear.

Kairi hugged her tight as Blood Mefist cackled eviliy seeing her fear.

"Blood Mefist destroy him!" Shira declared pointing at Junk Destroyer as Blood Mefist cackled evilily swinging his staff at Yusei's Synchro.

"Not quite, I play the trap card Scrubbed Raid." Yusei countered.

* * *

 _Scrubbed Raid_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _ _During the Battle Phase, you can send 1 card you control to the Graveyard, to end the Battle Phase.__

* * *

"This trap lets me send Junk Destroyer to the graveyard to end the battle phase."

The monster vanished as Blood Mefist backed off.

"Very well I end my turn." Shira ended as Blood Mefist continued cackling.

Yusei 3rd Turn:

 **(Yusei's Speed Counters: 4)**

 **(Shira's Speed Counters: 5)**

"Alright, it's my move." Yusei stated as he drew before Blood Mefist cackled eviliy before shooting energy blasts to Yusei which hit him.

 **(Yusei: 0900)**

 **(Yusei's Speed Counters: 3)**

"What just happened?"

"Blood Mefist deals you 300 points of damage during your Stand-By Phase for every card on your field." Shira explained. "And if you set a card you get hit with another 300 points. My Synchro is the ultimate reason why my opponents never picked up anymore decks because nothing can get past it!"

Yusei frowned. "In that case I'll tune level three Junk Synchron with level two Doppelwarrior."

As Yusei said that Junk Synchron became three green rings and Doppelwarrior became two stars.

"Gathering stars will call upon a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Junk Warrior!"

The purple version of Junk Synchron appeared.

* * *

 _Junk Warrior_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Warrior/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2300_

 _DEF: 1300_

 _"Junk Synchron" + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _If this card is Synchro Summoned: It gains ATK equal to the total ATK of all Level 2 or lower monsters you control._

* * *

"Not bad but that won't help ya." Shira said. "Trap card open, Fearful Earthbound!"

At that monster jaws appeared around Yusei.

* * *

 _Fearful Earthbound_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _ _Each time an opponent's monster attacks, inflict 500 damage to your opponent.__

* * *

"What?" Yusei asked looking at the jaws.

"So you should watch it when your attacking." Shira told him. "Because as long as it's on the field it deals you 500 points of damage whenever you attack."

"Well I only need one attack, when Doppelwarrior is used for a Synchro Summon I can summon two Doppel Tokens to my field." Yusei countered.

 _Doppel Token (X2): **(ATK: 400 + 300 = 700)**_

"Now Junk Warrior's special ability increases his attack points by the attack points of every level two or lower monster I control."

 _Junk Warrior: **(ATK: 2300 + 300 + 1200 + 700 + 700 + 600 = 5800)**_

"What!?" Shira asked shocked. _'At least I will still have Life Points.'_

"Junk Warrior, attack Headless Knight with Scrap Fist!" Yusei called.

 **(Yusei: 0400)**

 _'Wait not Blood Mefist!?'_ Shira thought shocked as he turned to the fiend before it got punched as he cried out.

* * *

 **Yusei: 0400**

 **Shira: 0000**

 **Yusei wins the duel!**

* * *

At that Shira's Duel Runner stopped to access Coolant as Blood Mefist chuckled again before turning to Luna, and gave her a hard wicked glare before vanishing. Luna just turned away from the duel and continued to tremble in fear. Kairi hugged her as she rubbed her back.

 **"With that the first round has come to an end, lets all congratulate our winners, Grieger, Akiza Izinski, Commander Koda, and Yusei Fudo!"** the MC announced as images of the four of them appeared.

They turned to see they were there.

"Hey, is she alright?" Yanagi asked as Luna continued trembling.

"Blood Mefist creep her out a lot." Kairi answered continuing to rub her back. "Luna can see Duel Spirits, and Blood Mefist really scared her."

Yanagi's eyes widened in shock hearing that.

"It's okay Luna. It's alright." Kairi comforted her little sister. "He's gone."

Luna just kept shaking in fear. Kairi continued comforting her as she smiled, "You know what I think?"

Luna looked up at her.

"I think that one day your fears won't scare ya anymore." Kairi smiled. "Some of my fears weren't scary anymore when I managed to face them. And from my heart Luna your a strong girl, and your fears won't be scary."

Luna looked at her before shaking her head and starting to tremble again.

 _'Luna...'_ Kairi thought seeing how traumatizing Blood Mefist was to her.

Kairi held Luna close to her.

The MC called, **"Alright everyone it's time to call it a day!"**

The crowd started talking excitedly to each other as they started leaving. Kairi picked Luna up, and held her as they walked off to meet up with Yusei. Yusei walked up to them. "Are you guys ok? There was something off about that monster."

"Blood Mefist really scared Luna." Kairi said concerned.

Yusei nodded in understanding. Kairi continued hugging Luna, and rubbing her back.

"Let's head back, it's been a long day and I think some time with people who care about her is what Luna needs right now." Yusei mentioned.

Kairi nodded agreeing before asking, "Oh Yusei what about your friends Tanner, and Yanagi? Shouldn't they find a place?"

"They'll be alright." Yusei mentioned. "He might not look it but Tanner used to a professional duelist."

Kairi nodded before asking as they walked out, "Oh, and Yanagi said you used something called a 'Treasure Deck' against Tanner?"

"Yeah, a deck full of treasures from around the world." Yusei explained. "It's actually a pretty cool deck."

"And must sound cursed." Kairi admitted. "Treasure from long back must have terrible curses."

"It does, but there are cards to reflect those curses back at your opponent." Yusei explained as they started heading back.

"Let me guess they can damage yourself or things like that?" Kairi guessed.

"Smart as ever." Yusei smiled. "That's exactly right."

"I like to try it out." Kairi admitted as they arrived at the apartment complex.

"Huh, well I can ask him tomorrow after the tournament." Yusei offered.

Kairi nodded as she looked at Luna who stayed in her arms. She still looked really scared. Kairi hugged her softly as they walked up to the penthouse. "It's okay Luna... Everything will be okay."

"Big sis... can you stay with me tonight?" Luna asked nervously.

"Sure I can." Kairi smiled.

Luna nodded. "Thank you."

Kairi smiled giving a soft kiss on Luna's forehead, "I love you little sis."

Yusei smiled seeing that. With that Kairi entered the penthouse with the company.

"See you three tomorrow." Yusei told them before walking off.

Kairi stared off as she asked the twins, "Are you two hungry?"

"Not really." Leo admitted.

Kairi looked worried before asking Luna, "How bout you?"

She shook her head. Kairi hugged her as she sat down on the couch still hugging Luna.

"Are you ok?" Leo asked nervously.

"I'm worried about her." Kairi answered. "That monster Yusei fought really scared her."

"Yeah, it was staring right at her for some reason." Leo pointed out.

Kairi continued hugging Luna, and comforting her. Leo looked down in thought. "I'm actually kind of tired I'll see you guys tomorrow."

Leo blushed slightly before nodding. Leo walked off as Kairi stared off before kissing Luna's forehead.

Luna hugged her back.

* * *

 _The next day..._

Kairi was fixing breakfast for the twins.

"Morning big sis." Luna smiled walking up to her and sitting down.

"Morning Luna. Are you okay?" Kairi asked her. "Is Blood Mefist still scaring you?"

"A little bit, but I have you and Yusei." Luna mentioned as Leo walked up looking down before just sitting down.

"Good morning Leo." Kairi smiled seeing her little brother.

He didn't say anything and just looked down.

"Well I made breakfast for you guys." Kairi said placing their plates in front of them.

"Thank you." Luna smiled as Leo just nodded slightly.

"Well eat up you two. Because after it we have to head to the arena." Kairi told the twins.

They nodded before starting to eat.

* * *

 _After eating breakfast..._

The three of them headed to the stadium where they met up with Yusei, Yanagi, and Tanner.

"Okay Yusei be careful." Kairi told him.

He nodded calmly. They walked back to the arena where the MC called, **"Okay everyone welcome to day two of the Fortune Cup!"**

The crowd erupted into cheers.

 **"Alright now everyone let us pick up where we left off! Yesterday Luna forfeited her spot so Greiger advanced, and then Akiza had managed to deflect back her opponent's attack winning the match, Commander Koda had overwhelmed Professor Frank, and then lastly while Shira pushed Yusei to a corner the troubled opponent managed to make a come-back!"** The MC declared.

As the MC said that the four winners stepped onto the stage.

 **"And now it's time to announce the next- Huh? Oh my it seems like the Director Rex Goodwin has an announcement!"** The MC declared as the screen shows Goodwin.

"Huh, what's going on?" Tanner asked suspiciously.

"Don't worry Mr. Goodwin is a good friend of mine." Kairi smiled. "He helped me when we met."

"If you say so." Tanner mentioned.

They turned to see what Goodwin's up to.

 _'What are you doing Goodwin?'_ Jack thought.

 **"I have decided to allow some eliminated contestants to get back into the tournament by winning a consolation Duel."** Goodwin announced.

"A consolation duel?" Yusei asked in surprise.

 **"And whoever wins the duel will be allowed back in."** Goodwin announced. **"The contestants will be Professor Frank..."**

Professor Frank stood up from his spot.

 **"...And Miss Luna."** Goodwin finished.

"Me?" Luna asked in shock before turning to Kairi. "What do you think big sis?"

Kairi turned before smiling, "I think Goodwin sees great things in you Luna. If you want to go ahead."

Luna looked before nodding and walking down.

 _'Be safe Luna...'_ Kairi thought.

Leo moved closer to Kairi and gently hugged her. Kairi smiled hugging him back.

"Um... good luck?" Luna asked looking at Professor Frank.

"Sa Sa Sa." Professor Frank told her. "Good Luck to you."

Luna nodded before taking a deep breath and activating her duel disc.

 **"Okay duelists hope your ready! And BEGIN!"** The MC declared.

"DUEL!" Luna and Professor Frank declared together.

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Fallen Angel by Three Days Grace)**

 **Luna: 4000**

 **Professor Frank: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Luna 1st Turn:

"Ok, I start by playing two cards facedown and setting a monster in defense mode." Luna said.

Professor Frank nodded.

"That's all." Luna told him.

Professor Frank 1st Turn:

"Alright draw." Professor Frank said drawing before saying, "And I'll summon Symmetry Rorschach."

At that a ink like butterfly appeared in place.

* * *

 _Symmetry Rorschach_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, look at the top card of your opponent's Deck._

* * *

"Huh? What is that?" Luna asked staring at it.

"Look into it. What do you see?" Professor Frank asked her.

"I see... is that a fairy?" Luna asked.

At that the monster in her eyes transformed into a light fairy before it grew a demonic head, and charged for attacking her face-down.

Suddenly a skateboard appeared blocking the demonic fairy.

 **(Professor Frank: 3400)**

"Do mind explaining that?" Professor Frank asked calmly.

"It's called Morphtronic Boarden and it has 1800 defense points so it blocked your attack." Luna explained.

* * *

 _Morphtronic Boarden_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _● While in Attack Position: "Morphtronic" monsters you control can attack your opponent directly._  
 _● While in Defense Position: Other "Morphtronic" monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle._

* * *

"Morphtonic?" Kairi asked surprised as she asked Leo, "Did you gave her that card?"

Leo shook his head before whispering so only Kairi could hear. "It was Leo's idea to switch places... so I wouldn't have to remember yesterday."

Kairi asked surprised, "Luna?"

She nodded before shaking slightly. "Leo said that monster might mean something bad so he wanted to take my place."

Kairi looked surprised before turning to Leo at the field, "...He sure is a good brother Luna."

Luna nodded before resting her head on Kairi.

Kairi hugged her.

Professor Frank said, "Very well. I place 2 cards down. Your turn now."

* * *

 **Luna (Leo): 4000**

 **Professor Frank: 3400**

* * *

Luna (Leo) 2nd Turn:

"Ok, I draw and then..." Leo started before looking at his hand. _'Ok, if I win Luna's back in but I can't put her through that especially after what that creepy Synchro Monster did yesterday, but I don't want to just lose so... ok got it.'_

"I set another monster in defense mode and end my turn."

"Hold on I play the trap card, Ceasefire." Professor Frank interrupted.

* * *

 _Ceasefire_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _If a face-down Defense Position monster or an Effect Monster is on the field: Change all face-down Defense Position monsters on the field to face-up Defense Position (Flip monsters' effects are not activated at this time), also inflict 500 damage to your opponent for each Effect Monster on the field._

* * *

"Huh?" Leo asked in confusion.

"This flips all face-down defensive monsters face-up, and you take 500 points of damage for each effect monster." Professor Frank explained.

Leo's eyes widened as his facedown monster was revealed to be a radio.

* * *

 _Morphtronic Radion_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Thunder_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 900_

 _● While in Attack Position: "Morphtronic" monsters you control gain 800 ATK.  
● While in Defense Position: "Morphtronic" monsters you control gain 1000 DEF._

* * *

 _Boarden: **(DEF: 1800 + 1000 = 2800)**_

 _Radion: **(DEF: 900 + 1000 = 1900)**_

 **(Leo: 2500)**

Professor Frank 2nd Turn:

Professor Frank drew before saying, "I now sacrifice Symmetry Rorschach in order to summon Ido the Supreme Magical Force."

At that a purple energy wolf appeared howling with 2200 attack points.

* * *

 _Ido the Supreme Magical Force_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 2200_

 _DEF: 800_

 _Destroy all other monsters you control. If this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, Special Summon it from your Graveyard during the End Phase._

* * *

"2200 attack points?" Leo asked nervously.

"Next I activate the trap, Gestalt Trap, and use it against your stakeboard." Professor Frank added as a meal clip trapped Boarden.

* * *

 _Gestalt Trap_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _ _Equip this card to a monster your opponent controls. The equipped monster's ATK and DEF become 0, and its effect(s) is negated.__

* * *

"As long as it's on the effects of your board are negated, and it's attack, and defense points reduce to zero."

"Not if I use Morphtronic Impact Return to return that trap to your hand and return Morphtronic Celfon to my deck!" Leo countered.

* * *

 _Morphtronic Impact Return_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _ _Select up to 2 Spell or Trap Cards your opponent controls. Return the selected card(s) to the hand, and return 1 "Morphtronic" monster from your hand to the Deck.__

* * *

The trap vanished as the card in his hand vanished also.

"Looks like I was a step ahead this time." Leo mentioned. _'I just need one more and I can end the duel.'_

"I set 1 card, and now Ido attacks your toy Radio." Professor Frank said as the fiend wolf charged at the radio.

Leo just watched as the wolf struck Radion only for nothing to happen.

"Sorry, but thanks to Boarden's ability you can't destroy my other Morphtronics in battle." Leo revealed.

"I end my turn." Professor Frank ended.

* * *

 **Luna (Leo): 2500**

 **Professor Frank: 3400**

* * *

Luna (Leo) 3rd Turn:

Leo closed his eyes before drawing his card only to look at it before gasping. _'This... this is perfect.'_

 **"Has Luna drawn a miracle?"** The MC asked seeing this.

"Zigzix?" Goodwin asked a scientist with brown hair, and glasses.

"I don't understand. There are no readings of Ener-D!" Zigzix answered.

"What, but how is that possible?" Lazar questioned.

"I play the spell Morphtronic Overcharge, it summons Morphtronic Celfon from my deck in attack mode and prevents you from playing any spell or trap cards this turn." Leo grinned.

* * *

 _Morphtronic Overcharge_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Special Summon 1 "Morphtronic" monster in your Deck in attack position. Your opponent can't activate spell/trap cards this turn. Both players take equal battle damage this turn._

* * *

"Then by switching Boarden and Radion to attack mode all my Morphtronics can attack you directly and they all gain 800 attack points."

* * *

 _Morphtronic Celfon_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 100_

 _DEF: 100_

 _● While in Attack Position: Once per turn, you can roll a six-sided die. Reveal cards from top of your Deck equal to the roll and Special Summon1 Level 4 or lower "Morphtronic" monster from among them, ignoring the Summoning conditions. Shuffle the rest into the Deck._  
 _● While in Defense Position: Once per turn, you can roll a six-sided die. Look at cards from top of your Deck equal to the roll, then return them in the same order._

* * *

 _Celfon: **(ATK: 100 + 800 = 900)**_

 _Boarden: **(ATK: 500 + 800 = 1300/DEF: 2800 - 1000 = 1800)**_

 _Radion: **(ATK: 1000 + 800 = 1800/DEF: 1900 - 1000 = 900)**_

 **"Can someone count how much damage this could dealt?"** The MC asked.

"It's 4000 points exactly." Grieger answered.

"With that Luna he won." Kairi smiled to her. "Frank can't use his Gestalt Trap again to stop him."

"No, because the turn Leo plays Morphtronic Overcharge both players take the battle damage." Luna explained. "He's ending the duel in a DRAW."

Kairi looked amazed hearing that.

"Ok, Morphtronic Celfon attack Professor Frank directly." Leo called.

Celfon charged hitting Professor Frank. **(Professor Frank: 2500) (Luna (Leo): 1600)**

Leo winced before staring at Professor Frank. "Boarden, you're up next."

The board hit Professor Frank as they both took damage again. **(Professor Frank: 1200) (Leo (Luna): 0300)**

Leo closed his eyes before nodding. "Morphtronic Radion attack him directly!"

The radio charged as it struck lightning to both players.

* * *

 **Luna (Leo): 0000**

 **Professor Frank: 0000**

 **DRAW**

* * *

Leo took a deep breath before turning and walking back up to Luna and Kairi.

 **"Well I believe that settles it. No player can return to play in the tournament after all."** The MC announced.

"She put up a decent fight." Grieger noted calmly.

Goodwin however frowned, "How could her Ener-D wasn't sparked... Unless that wasn't her."

"Wasn't her, we both saw her Goodwin that was definitely the girl Luna." Jack told him.

"If it was how come her Ener-D didn't acted up?" Goodwin asked.

"Because Luna isn't one of these Signers you keep going on about." Jack stated. "I could have told you that much."

"We don't know for certain." Goodwin told him as he walked off.

Jack watched him go before shrugging and turning back to the tournament. Kairi turned to Leo, and gave him a stern expression.

"I'm in trouble aren't I?" he asked her.

"Well Leo you sure are a good brother for taking over Luna's place but tell me next time before you do something like that." Kairi stated.

"I promise." Leo nodded. "I just... didn't want anything bad to happen to her."

"And with that I understand." Kairi nodded.

Leo nodded before taking his seat.

 **"Well now with that out of the way let's see who's dueling next!"** The MC declared.

Everyone looked as giant holographic images of Akiza and Commander Koda appeared.

* * *

 **Ulrich362: Well... That was a chapter.**

 **bopdog111: Indeed it was.**

 **Ulrich362: So next up the semi-finals, but what will Goodwin do now?**

 **bopdog111: Nothing good by what it looks like.**

 **Ulrich362: Very true, well we'll see in the next chapter.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	10. New Dragon User! Yusei vs Grieger!

**bopdog111: Well Leo managed to handle Frank.**

 **Ulrich362: True, then again Kairi won't let him do that again.**

 **bopdog111: Well now that's over we can now see what is next for Yusei, and the others.**

 **Ulrich362: Yup.**

 **bopdog111: Oh, and during a match we will catch a glimpse of a future enemy dueling, and defeating a Sector Security officer.**

 **Ulrich362: Look forward to that.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds but we own the OCs!**

 **Ulrich362: Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Goodwin was looking at the field in confusion. _'This doesn't make sense, why didn't Luna's mark appear?'_

As he said that Goodwin reopened the report on her coma before looking over it only to pause before chuckling.

"You found the answer Director?" Zigzix asked him as he, and Lazar looked over.

"It seems we were all deceived. Luna didn't participate in the match, her twin brother Leo did." Goodwin stated. "I'd nearly forgotten, he was the one person who believed she would wake up. Perhaps Blood Mefist was a bit too extreme."

"So what we really seen was her brother dueling in her place." Lazar remarked. "This puts a kink in our goal."

"Not at all Lazar, we know the identity of three of the Signers, and if Yusei is one as well perhaps a duel between Signers will reveal her mark." Goodwin stated calmly.

"Well I better head to the Ener-D reactor in case things cause a stir!" Zigzix grinned before running off.

Goodwin nodded before turning to the arena.

"Well everyone after that match it is time to match up our remaining competitors!" The MC declared as the screen shuffled the two four pictures for the Semi-Finals.

Yusei vs Grieger and Akiza vs Commader Koda.

"And it looks like that the Semi Finals have been shown!" The MC declared. "Yusei Fudo vs Grieger, and the mysterious Akiza Izinski vs Commander Koga!"

"Good luck Yusei." Grieger mentioned.

Yusei nodded at that.

"Well my Good Madame I wish thee luck." Commander Koda mentioned.

Akiza just walked off. Kairi said, "Okay you two. Yusei is closing in. He has to get past Gregier, and whoever wins the second match."

"Akiza." Luna admitted.

They turned to her.

"Akiza's going to win." Luna told them. "But, she's in pain."

"In pain?" Kairi asked confused.

Luna nodded. "I want to help her big sis, but how can we?"

"I don't know. We better talk this over with Yusei soon." Kairi answered.

"Yeah." Leo nodded.

Kairi suddenly sensed something that caused her to pause for a moment.

"Big sis?" Leo asked.

Kairi shook her head closing her eyes before opening them thinking, _'What was that...? It felt like... Nah it must be my imagination...'_

Leo and Luna looked at her in concern seeing that. Kairi noticed the looks before asking, "What?"

"You looked sad." Luna answered.

"I did? Well I thought I sensed something familiar but I brushed it off. It might be my mind playing on me." Kairi explained.

"Maybe it wasn't though." Leo mentioned. "What if somebody you know is here?"

"I don't know." Kairi answered.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

A Sector Security Officer in a allyway was checking over something as a shadow loomed over him, "You know..."

The Officer turned to see it was a silhouette of a man in a cloak. "For a Officer your lazy at your job keeping things in order. Like checking over your Deck instead of criminal activity."

"What the, who are you?" the officer questioned.

"That isn't important. What is important is your value of Life to see if your still worth living." The man answered. "My life living at the slumps have taught me a thing or two about Life, and I decide to test people's value of lives."

He then thought _'Of course my boss told me not to use too much of my power just so it won't alarm his brother, and the Signers.'_

The officer just stared at him before pausing. "Wait a second, you're a Satellite!"

"And that's one of things why your lazy." The man told him. "Your too stupid to try, and figure things out quickly. Will you accept my challenge?"

"A challenge, fine once I beat you I'll have you sent straight to the Facility!" the officer stated.

"Then prepare yourself. This isn't your typical normal duel." The cloaked man smirked as a purple circle enveloped both players.

"What's going on?" the officer questioned.

"The start of the Shadow Game." The cloaked man answered. "Since your so eager I'll let you make the first turn."

As he said this he activated a black, and gray evil looking Duel Disk.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Whispers in the Dark by Skillet)**

 **Sector Security Officer: 4000**

 **?: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Sector Security Officer 1st Turn:

 _'This guy is insane.'_ The officer thought before pressing a button to send a signal to any nearby officers as he drew his card. "Alright, I'll start with two facedown cards and then I summon Stygian Street Patrol in attack mode to end my turn."

A red fiend biker appeared.

* * *

 _Stygian Street Patrol_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _If this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the GY: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the original Level of that monster in the GY x 100. You can banish this card from your GY; Special Summon 1 Fiend monster with 2000 or less ATK from your hand._

* * *

? 1st Turn:

"Not bad but ain't good enough either." The Masked Man smirked drawing before saying, "I activate the field spell, Mausoleum of the Emperor."

At that a red tomb appeared in place.

* * *

 _M_ _ausoleum of the Emperor_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _During any Main Phase: The turn player can pay 1000 LP x the number of monsters normally needed for the Tribute Summon of a monster (max. 2000); that player Normal Summons/Sets that monster without Tributing. (This is their one Normal Summon/Set for that turn. This is not a Tribute Summon.)_

* * *

 _'A field spell.'_ the officer thought. "So you're planning to summon a powerful monster."

"Well yes but it would be so lame to use it's effect now so I'll use it later." The Masked Man smirked. "Next up the spell, Double Summon."

* * *

 _Double Summon_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _You can conduct 2 Normal Summons/Sets this turn, not just 1._

* * *

The officer flinched hearing that.

"This spell allows me to summon twice in one turn." The Masked Man smirked. "And for my first summon Sniffer Dragon!"

A red dragon with cybernetic parts on it appeared roaring with 800 attack points.

* * *

 _Sniffer Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 400_

 _If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can add 1 "Sniffer Dragon" from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Sniffer Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

The computer explained, **"When Sniffer Dragon is Normal Summoned or Special Summoned you can add 1 other copy of Sniffer Dragon from your Deck to your hand."**

"You're planning on bringing out the dragon you add to your hand." the officer noted.

"Your right about that." The Masked Man smirked summoning the other copy. "However I can only use it's ability one time per turn."

"Your dragons are weaker than my monster." the officer pointed out.

"Whoever said I was using them to take down your monster?" The Masked Man smirked.

"What, you already summoned twice this turn." the officer pointed out.

"Oh I did plan to summon a strong monster but I didn't mean by sacrificing them." The Masked Man smirked before smirking wider, "Well I do but not in the regular way. I activate Dragonic Tactics!"

* * *

 _Dragonic Tactics_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Tribute 2 Dragon monsters; Special Summon 1 Level 8 Dragon monster from your Deck._

* * *

The officer flinched hearing that.

"This allows me to sacrifice my two dragons." The Masked Man smirked as the two Sniffer Dragons vanished. "And in return I can summon a level 8 Dragon from my Deck."

"A level eight dragon?" the officer asked in shock.

"Join the field! Tyrant Dragon!" The Masked Man called as a red dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Tyrant Dragon_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2900_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _During your Battle Phase, if your opponent controls a monster after this card's first attack, this card can make a second attack. Negate any Trap effects that target this card, and if you do, destroy that Trap Card. This card cannot be Special Summoned from the Graveyard, unless you Tribute 1 Dragon-Type monster._

* * *

The officer stared at the dragon in shock.

"And now my dragon destroy his monster!" The Masked Man smirked as the dragon fired a fire blast.

The monster shattered as the officer cried out.

 **(Sector Security: 2700)**

"Big mistake, I play the trap Final Penalty to destroy your dragon and deal damage equal to half of Stygian Street Patrol's attack points." the officer revealed.

* * *

 _Final Penalty_

 _Normal Trap card_

 _ _Activate only if a monster you control is destroyed by battle. Destroy 1 monster your opponent controls, and inflict damage to your opponent equal to half the ATK of your destroyed monster.__

* * *

"Does that target?" The Masked Man smirked.

"No it doesn't." the officer answered.

The dragon shattered as the Masked Man took cover as his cloak got burned. **(?: 3200)**

"Looks like this duel is as good as over." the officer smirked.

"Indeed so." The Masked Man smirked. "I'll give a passing score for that one. But make no mistake. The next test will be just as devastating. I set 2 cards, and it's your turn."

* * *

 **Sector Security: 2700**

 **?: 3200**

* * *

Officer 2nd Turn:

"First things first, by banishing Stygian Street Patrol from the graveyard I can summon a second one, and then I'll summon Search Striker to join him." the officer smirked. "Alright you two, wipe out his life points."

* * *

 _Search Striker_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _If this card attacks a face-down Defense Position monster, you can destroy the monster immediately with this card's effect without flipping it face-up or applying damage calculation. If you do, this card is changed to Defense Position at the end of the Battle Phase. This card's battle position cannot be changed until the end of your next turn._

* * *

The two charged.

"Failed score." The Masked Man smirked showing Storming Mirror Force.

* * *

 _Storming Mirror Force_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Return all your opponent's Attack Position monsters to the hand._

* * *

"I don't know what your game is but this Wiretap trap negates and shuffles your trap back into your deck." the officer revealed activating his second set card.

* * *

 _Wiretap_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _When a Trap Card is activated: Negate the activation, and if you do, shuffle that card into the Deck._

* * *

"Think I'm impressed I'm afraid not." The Masked Man smirked showing Dark Bribe.

* * *

 _Dark Bribe_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's Spell/Trap Card is activated: Your opponent draws 1 card, also negate the Spell/Trap activation, and if you do, destroy it._

* * *

The officer stared in horror as his monsters returned to his hand. "I... end my move."

? 2nd Turn:

"Seems like your only a disappointment. That's another thing lazy about people like you. Not checking your opponent's field good enough to know they have counters in mind, and just attack stupidly charging head on. Your rather weak for an officer." The Masked Man said drawing as he smirked, "And for that I judged for you to suffer death."

"What are you talking about?" the officer questioned.

"Maybe this next card can answer that question." The Masked Man smirked before two statues from the field spell vanished. **(?: 1200)** "Come forth to the field! Dark Horus!"

At that a dark metal like dragon appeared cawing with 3000 attack points.

* * *

 _Dark Horus_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _Once per turn, after resolving a Spell Card that was activated during your opponent's Main Phase: You can target 1 Level 4 DARK monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target. This card must be face-up on the field to activate and to resolve this effect._

* * *

"Enough, you are to return immediately." stated a voice into the masked man's head.

 _'What?'_ The Masked Man thought surprised hearing that.

"They've all gathered in one spot if you reveal us to them now everything we've done will be for naught." the voice stated. "You will come back immediately."

Hearing that the man growled before saying to the Officer, "Well seems like your the lucky one. Duty Calls." Before he walked out vanishing along with the field.

* * *

 **Sector Security Officer: 2700**

 **?: 1200**

 ** **Duel Ended with No Result.****

* * *

The officer collapsed after that just as three more arrived.

"Hey? What happened?" An Officer asked surprised as they ran over.

* * *

 _At the stadium..._

 **"Okay everyone I hope your ready because Yusei, and Gregier will be starting now!"** The MC declared.

"You're good Yusei, but I'll be the one winning our duel." Grieger told him.

Yusei turned to him as he said, "Well Grieger if that is so I wish you luck against Akiza, or Koga. But I'll not hold back."

Grieger smiled as they pulled up to the starting line.

"Be careful Yusei." Kairi muttered.

 **"Alright! Let the duel begin!"** The MC declared as the two sped off.

 _'Yusei, if you win you'll need that.'_ Jack thought.

The two sped before Grieger sped across.

 **"Oh, and it's Grieger who takes the first turn!"** The MC declared.

"LET'S RIDE!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Back From The Dead by Skillet)**

 **Yusei: 4000**

 **Speed Counters: 0**

 **Grieger: 4000**

 **Speed Counters: 0**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Grieger 1st Turn:

Grieger looked at his hand before nodding. "Alright Yusei, I'll start by summoning Spell Reactor・RE in attack mode and then I'll end my turn with three facedown cards."

A machine like bird appeared.

* * *

 _Spell Reactor・RE_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 900_

 _ _Once per turn, when your opponent activates a Spell Card, you can destroy the Spell Card and inflict 800 damage to your opponent.__

* * *

"Reactor? What are those?" Leo asked never hearing that.

Kairi answered, "Reactor cards are powerful machines. As the name says their effects activate upon which card you activate, or use. In which case Spell Reactor will inflict damage to Yusei. Their best monster is Flying Fortress SKY FIRE who deals damage like the other Reactors, and then can destroy one card your opponent has by discarding a card."

Luna shuddered. "I was supposed to duel them?"

Yusei 1st Turn:

 **(Yusei's Speed Counters: 1)**

 **(Grieger's Speed Counters: 1)**

Yusei drew before calling, "Okay Grieger get ready! I place 1 card face-down, and then summon Speed Warrior!"

Speed Warrior appeared ready.

* * *

 _Speed Warrior_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 900_

 _DEF: 400_

 _Once per Battle Phase, if this card was Normal Summoned this turn (except during the Damage Step): You can make its ATK become double its original ATK, until the end of the Battle Phase._

* * *

"I appreciate that Yusei, since you summoned a monster I can use the trap card Hidden Soldiers to call on my Trap Reactor・Y FI." Grieger revealed.

* * *

 _Hidden Soliders_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _ _Activate only when your opponent Normal Summons or Flip Summons a monster. Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower DARK monster from your hand.__

* * *

A humanoid machine appeared.

* * *

 _Trap Reactor・Y FI_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _Once per turn, when your opponent activates a Trap Card, you can destroy the Trap Card and inflict 800 damage to your opponent._

* * *

"Now then, you were saying Yusei?" Grieger inquired.

"Well now Speed Warrior attacks Spell Reactor!" Yusei called. "And on the turn it's summoned his points are doubled during the battle phase!"

 _Speed Warrior: **(ATK: 900 x 2 = 1800)**_

Speed Warrior charged at the machine.

"I activate the trap card Fake Explosion!" Grieger declared as the attack struck and Spell Reactor・RE exploded.

 **(Grieger: 3400)**

* * *

 _Fake Expolsion_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate only when an opponent's monster declares an attack. Monsters cannot be destroyed by this battle. Also, you can Special Summon 1 Level 5 monster from your hand._

* * *

"Huh?" Yusei asked confused.

"First this trap protects Spell Reactor from being destroyed, and then it also summons my Summon Reactor・SK to the field in attack mode." Grieger explained as a third machine appeared.

* * *

 _Summon Reactor・SK_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 1400_

The first time a monster(s) is Summoned to your opponent's side of the field each turn, inflict 800 damage to your opponent. Once per turn, during the Battle Phase of the turn this effect is activated, you can negate the attack of 1 monster your opponent controls.

* * *

"Then I'll use the trap card Delta Reactor and thanks to this trap I can sacrifice Summon Reactor, Spell Reactor, and Trap Reactor in order to summon my Flying Fortress SKY FIRE!"

* * *

 _Delta Reactor_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _ _Send 1 "Trap Reactor・Y FI", "Spell Reactor・RE", and "Summon Reactor・SK" you control to the Graveyard. Special Summon "Flying Fortress SKY FIRE" from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard, ignoring the Summoning conditions.__

* * *

"What!?" Kairi asked shocked hearing that.

At that the three traps detached, and attached to form a huge humanoid warplane with 3000 attack points.

* * *

 _Flying Fortress SKY FIRE  
_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _This card can only be Special Summoned with "Delta Reactor" or "Summon Reactor・SK". Once during each of your opponent's turns, when your opponent activates or Sets a card, or Summons a monster, destroy it and inflict 800 damage to your opponent. You can send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard to destroy 1 card your opponent controls._

* * *

"Yusei can beat that thing... right?" Leo asked nervously.

Kairi grunted before saying, "I hope so."

Yusei grunted, "Your turn."

 _ _Speed Warrior: **(ATK: 1800 / 2 = 900)**__

* * *

 **Yusei: 4000**

 **Speed Counters: 1**

 **Grieger: 3400**

 ** **Speed Counters: 1****

* * *

Grieger 2nd Turn:

 **(Yusei's Speed Counters: 2)**

 **(Grieger's Speed Counters: 2)**

"Flying Fortress SKY FIRE attack Yusei's Speed Warrior!" Grieger declared.

The warplane charged as it destroyed the warrior as Yusei cried out slowing down. **(Yusei: 1900) (Speed Counters: 2 - 2 = 0)**

"Now I'll set one card and end my move Yusei." Grieger told him. "It's like I said, I'll be the one winning this duel."

Yusei 2nd Turn:

 **(Yusei's Speed Counters: 1)**

 **(Grieger's Speed Counters: 3)**

"Don't think this means you won yet." Yusei said drawing seeing it was Wasteland Tornado. "I'll summon Shield Warrior in defense mode!"

A shield like warrior appeared in defense.

* * *

 _Shield Warrior_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _During damage calculation, you can remove from play this card from your Graveyard to prevent monsters you control from being destroyed by this battle._

* * *

"I activate SKY FIRE's special ability, the first card you play each turn is destroyed and you take 800 points of damage." Grieger revealed.

The Fortress fired misslles as Yusei grunted taking damage. **(Yusei: 1100)** "I set a card. Your turn."

* * *

 **Yusei: 1100**

 **Speed Counters: 1**

 **Grieger: 3400**

 **Speed Counters: 3**

* * *

Grieger 3rd Turn:

 **(Yusei's Speed Counters: 2)**

 **(Grieger's Speed Counters: 4)**

"Flying Fortress SKY FIRE attack Yusei and end this duel!" Grieger declared.

The monster charged.

"I activate my face-down, Wasteland Tornado!" Yusei cried.

* * *

 _Wasteland Tornado_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Select 1 card in the Spell & Trap Card Zones and destroy it. The controller of the destroyed card can then Set 1 Spell or Trap Card from their hand._

* * *

"Wasteland Tornado?" Leo asked.

"I can destroy one spell or trap card on the field! I destroy my face-down!" The face-down with Yusei shattered.

"What's the point of that move?" Grieger questioned.

"The face-down now activates! Limiter Break!" Yusei cried. "When it's destroyed I can summon Speed Warrior in defense mode!"

The monster appeared in defense.

"Not bad Yusei, in that case I'll have SKY FIRE attack Speed Warrior." Grieger declared.

The machine attacked the warrior destroying it.

"That was way to close." Kairi remarked sighing in relief.

"Yeah, but Yusei's still at a really big disadvantage." Leo pointed out.

"I set one card and that's all." Grieger finished.

Yusei 3rd Turn:

 **(Yusei's Speed Counters: 3)**

 **(Grieger's Speed Counters: 5)**

Yusei drew seeing it was Turbo Booster. He smiled "It's go time. I summon Massive Warrior!" A stone like warrior appeared in place.

* * *

 _Massive Warrior_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 600_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _You take no battle damage from battles involving this card. Once per turn, if this card would be destroyed by battle, it is not destroyed. (Damage calculation is applied normally.)_

* * *

"Yusei don't!" Leo cried fearfully as Flying Fortress SKY FIRE destroyed Massive Warrior.

 **(Yusei: 0300)**

"It's okay Leo." Kairi told him with a smile. "Yusei planned to do that."

"But he only has 300 life points." Luna mentioned.

"True but SKY FIRE's ability is used up which means now he can make his move. At a different situation he wouldn't do that but with him doing that he can now make his move without SKY FIRE doing anything." Kairi clarified. "Yusei is a really clever strategist, and knows the in game weakness, and strengths in dueling."

"Seriously, that's incredible." Leo admitted.

Yusei then grinned, "I activate the Speed Spell - Zero Reverse!"

* * *

 _Speed Spell - Zero Reverse_

 _Speed Spell Card_

 _Activate only while you have 3 or more Speed Counters. Special Summon 1 monster destroyed by a card effect this turn in Attack Position. Its ATK becomes 0._

* * *

With that Massive Warrior reappeared.

"So you were able to keep a monster in play, not bad Yusei." Grieger noted.

"And now that I summoned a monster this turn I can summon Turbo Booster!" Yusei called as a yellow like machine appeared.

* * *

 _Turbo Booster_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _If you have Normal Summoned a monster this turn, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. You can Tribute this card to destroy 1 monster your opponent controls that battled one of your monsters this turn._

* * *

"Yusei just defeated SKY FIRE." Kairi smiled.

"Huh?" Luna asked in confusion before gasping. "That monster..."

"Now Massive Warrior attack SKY FIRE!" Yusei called as Massive Warrior charged.

 **"What could Yusei be thinking? This attack will wipe out the last of his life points!"** the MC announced.

The machine attacked the warrior... Only for it to survive, and Yusei didn't took damage.

"Your monster has a special ability?" Grieger guessed.

"It can't be destroyed by battle once a turn, and I don't take any damage when it battles." Yusei explained.

Grieger nodded calmly.

"And then next up Turbo Booster's ability activates!" Yusei called. "Since SKY FIRE battled Massive Warrior I can sacrifice this card, and destroy SKY FIRE!"

That revelation shocked everyone.

"Hold on what?" Grieger asked in shock.

Turbo Booster shot it's engines at the Machine plane hitting a vital part as it crashed on the field in a huge explosion.

Everyone just stared at the field in shock.

 **"Incredible, even down to a mere 300 points Yusei manages to make a game changing move and destroy Grieger's Flying Fortress SKY FIRE!"** the MC announced.

"Not bad, but I have the Chariot Pile trap card." Grieger stated activating it.

* * *

 _Chariot Pile_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _ _Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can inflict 800 damage to your opponent. Your opponent can negate this effect by Tributing 1 monster they control. Once per turn, if your opponent declares a direct attack, you can pay 800 Life Points, negate the attack and destroy the attacking monster.__

* * *

At that spikes produced from his Duel Runner's wheels.

"What the?" Yusei asked surprised.

"Thanks to this trap once per turn I can deal 800 points of damage, though you can sacrifice a monster to negate the damage." Grieger explained. "It also lets me pay 800 life points when you attack me to negate the attack and destroy your monster."

Yusei hearing that looked thoughtful, "I end my turn."

* * *

 **Yusei: 0300**

 **Speed Counters: 3**

 **Grieger: 3400**

 ** **Speed Counters: 5****

* * *

Grieger 4th Turn:

 **(Yusei's Speed Counters: 4)**

 **(Grieger's Speed Counters: 6)**

"I'll use Chariot Pile's ability." Grieger declared.

"I sacrifice Massive Warrior to stop that effect!" Yusei called as his monster vanished.

"I end my turn." Grieger said calmly.

Yusei 4th Turn:

 **(Yusei's Speed Counters: 5)**

 **(Grieger's Speed Counters: 7)**

Yusei drew as he called, "I summon the Junk Synchron Tuner Monster!"

* * *

 _Junk Synchron_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Warrior/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1300_

 _DEF: 500_

 _When this card is Normal Summoned: You can target 1 Level 2 or lower monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target in Defense Position, but it has its effects negated._

* * *

"That's the same monster you used to win your last match." Grieger recalled.

"Well it now summons Speed Warrior!" Yusei called as the warrior appeared. "Now level 3 Junk Synchron tune with level 2 Speed Warrior!"

The two flew up as Junk Synchron turned to 3 rings while Speed Warrior turned to 2 stars.

 **(LV: 3 + 2 = 5)**

"Gathering stars will call upon a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Junk Warrior!"

Junk Warrior appeared ready to finish it.

* * *

 _Junk Warrior_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Warrior/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2300_

 _DEF: 1300_

 _"Junk Synchron" + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _If this card is Synchro Summoned: It gains ATK equal to the total ATK of all Level 2 or lower monsters you control._

* * *

Jack smirked seeing the monster.

"And now Junk Warrior attack Grieger directly!" Yusei called as the monster charged.

"Sorry Yusei, I pay 800 life points to stop your attack and destroy Junk Warrior." Grieger countered.

 **(Grieger: 2600)**

The monster shattered.

"I place 1 card face-down, and end my turn." Yusei ended.

* * *

 **Yusei: 0300**

 **Speed Counters: 5**

 **Gregier: 2600**

 **Speed Counters: 7**

* * *

Grieger 5th Turn:

 **(Yusei's Speed Counters: 6)**

 **(Grieger's Speed Counters: 8)**

Grieger drew before smiling. "You aren't the only one with a tuner monster Yusei, I summon Black Salvo in attack mode."

A bomb like monster appeared grinning madly.

* * *

 _Black Salvo_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Machine/Tuner_

 _ATK: 100_

 _DEF: 1100_

 _ _When this card is Normal Summoned, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 DARK Machine-Type monster from your Graveyard in face-up Defense Position. Its effect(s) is negated.__

* * *

"Tuner?" Kairi asked shocked.

"When I summon Dark Salvo I can revive my Trap Reactor from the graveyard." Grieger stated as the machine reappeared. "Now I'll tune Dark Salvo with my Trap Reactor in order to Synchro Summon Dark Strike Fighter!"

The two flew up.

 **(LV: 3 + 4 = 7)**

At that a machine plane appeared with 2600 attack points.

* * *

 _Dark Strike Fighter_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Machine/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2600_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

 _Once per turn, you can Tribute 1 monster, except this card, to inflict damage to your opponent equal to its Level x 200. If you activate this effect, this card cannot declare an attack._

* * *

"Dark Strike Fighter attack Yusei directly." Grieger declared.

The monster charged.

"Trap card open! Synchro Spirits!" Yusei called.

* * *

 _Synchro Spirits_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Select 1 Synchro Monster from your Graveyard and remove it from play. If all of the monsters that were used for the Synchro Summon of that monster are in your Graveyard, you can Special Summon them to your side of the field._

* * *

"Please tell me that helps Yusei." Luna said nervously.

"This removes Junk Warrior from play, and then all monsters used for it's summon comes back in defense mode!" Yusei called as Junk Synchron, and Speed Warrior appeared in defense mode.

"You just don't know when to give up, in that case I'll have Dark Strike Fighter destroy Junk Synchron." Grieger declared.

The monster charged.

"I activate Shield Warrior's ability from the graveyard!" Yusei called. "By removing this card from play Junk Synchron isn't destroyed this turn!"

The Tuner survived the hit.

"In that case I'll use Chariot Pile's effect." Grieger stated.

"I sacrifice Speed Warrior to cancel that effect!" Yusei called as Speed Warrior vanished.

"Well to end my turn I'll play the trap card Ultimate Flare to summon an Ultimate Flare Token to my field in defense mode." Grieger stated.

* * *

 _Ultimate Flare_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Special Summon 1 "Ultimate Flare Token" (Machine-Type/DARK/Level 10/ATK 0/DEF 0). When an "Ultimate Flare Token" is destroyed, your opponent takes 800 damage. Monsters you control have their effects negated until the End Phase of the turn._

* * *

A token with an eye appeared.

* * *

 _Ultimate Flare_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Machine/Token_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _ _Summoned with the effect of "Ultimate Flare". When this card is destroyed, inflict 800 damage to your opponent.__

* * *

"A monster with no defense points?" Yusei asked confused.

"If my token is destroyed you take 800 points of damage Yusei, so this is your last turn." Grieger told him.

Yusei grunted hearing that.

Kairi said worried, "This is Yusei's last turn. If I know my friend he always pull off the impossible at moments like this."

"After dueling him, I'm inclined to believe you." Tanner mentioned.

Yusei 5th Turn:

 **(Yusei's Speed Counters: 7)**

 **(Grieger's Speed Counters: 9)**

Yusei drew before calling, "I now summon Tuningware!" A monster with a wok on his head appeared.

* * *

 _Tuningware_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 100_

 _DEF: 300_

 _If this card is used for a Synchro Summon, you can treat it as a Level 2 monster. If this card is sent to the Graveyard for a Synchro Summon, draw 1 card._

* * *

Jack smirked seeing the monster before turning to walk out of Goodwin's office.

"Now level 3 Junk Synchron tune with level 1 Tuningware!" Yusei called as the two flew up.

 **(LV: 3 + 1 = 4)**

"I Synchro Summon, Armory Arm!" Yusei called as a gauntlet appeared in place with 1800 attack points.

* * *

 _Armory Arm_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine/Synchro_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

 _Once per turn, you can equip this card to a monster OR unequip it to Special Summon this card in face-up Attack Position. While equipped to a monster by this effect, that monster gains 1000 ATK. When the equipped monster destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the destroyed monster's ATK._

* * *

"An arm?" Leo asked.

"One that comes with a special ability." Kairi explained. "Like a Union Monster it equips itself to a monster. When it does that it gains 1000 attack points, and the ability to inflict damage equal to the attack points of a monster the equipped monster destroys."

"Except that's Yusei's only monster." Luna mentioned nervously.

"I activate Tuningware's ability! When it's used for a Synchro Summon I can draw a card!" Yusei called as he placed his hand on his Deck, _'If I managed to get the card I need I can do this. If not I'm a goner...'_

Closing his eyes Yusei drew.

"Well Yusei?" Grieger asked.

Yusei looked, and smiled "I activate the Speed Spell - Synchro Return!"

* * *

 _Speed Spell - Synchro Return_

 _Speed Spell Card_

 _ _Activate only while you have 5 or more Speed Counters. Select 1 removed from play Synchro Monster, and Special Summon it to your side of the field. Remove it from play during the End Phase.__

* * *

Kairi hearing that cheered, "Alright! That's the card he needed!"

"To win this match maybe." stated a familiar voice.

"Huh?" They turned to see who said that.

It was Jack. "If Yusei plans on winning, give him this."

Kairi looked surprised as Jack handed her a card which she recognized was Stardust Dragon.

"If he wants to stand any chance against me he'll need that." Jack told her before walking off.

Kairi stared at the card before turning to where Jack walked off too. "...Okay Jack."

With that she turned back to the duel.

"What this does Grieger is summons Junk Warrior from banishment!" Yusei called as Junk Warrior appeared again.

"That doesn't help you Yusei." Grieger pointed out.

"Alone he can't... But once I equip him with Armory Arm he can!" Yusei called as the gauntlet was on Junk Warrior. "He now gains 1000 attack points!"

 _Junk Warrior: **(ATK: 2300 + 1000 = 3300)**_

"3300?" Grieger asked in shock

"Junk Warrior attack Dark Strike Power!" Yusei called as Junk Warrior charged.

Grieger's Synchro Monster shattered.

 **(Grieger: 1900)**

"Impressive Yusei, but this duel isn't over yet." Grieger told him.

"Actually Grieger it is." Yusei told him before revealing, "Since Junk Warrior destroyed a monster Armory Arm's other ability activates. So now you take damage equal to Dark Strike Fighter's attack points!"

Grieger's eyes widened in shock as a giant version of Armory Arm appeared around Junk Warrior before flying at him as he cried out.

* * *

 **Yusei: 0300**

 **Speed Counters: 7**

 **Grieger: 0000**

 **Speed Counters: 9**

 ** **Yusei wins the duel!****

* * *

 **"Incredible! Yusei Fudo had managed to score a victory against Grieger, and has now advanced to the final match!"** The MC declared.

"Yes, he won!" Leo cheered as Luna smiled happily.

* * *

 **Ulrich362: Well, Yusei managed to take down Grieger.**

 **bopdog111: Next up is Akiza's match with Koga.**

 **Ulrich362: A match that will reveal quite a bit to Kairi, Leo, Luna, and Yusei.**

 **bopdog111: But who was that duelist that fought that officer?**

 **Ulrich362: Definitely nobody good, that's for sure.**

 **bopdog111: His cards are all real. For those of you never hearing of Sniffer Dragon that is a Dragon to which an antagonist of VRAINS Revolver used.**

 **Ulrich362: Speaking of which at some point we will get back to that sequel, we just have some technical details to work out first.**

 **bopdog111: It will come around soon. We promise.**

 **Ulrich362: Actually Bopdog I may know something we can do to partially make up for the delay. You have a new Archetype and so do I so perhaps we can post a duel showcasing the two of them sometime in the near future?**

 **bopdog111: Agreed.**

 **Ulrich362: Well with that settled, I guess the only things left to say are see you in the next chapter, and look forward to that when it goes up.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	11. Akiza vs Commander Koda!

**bopdog111: Well Yusei managed to get a close call.**

 **Ulrich362: Yeah, after not getting a chance to see Grieger's deck in the first round he still pulled off a win.**

 **bopdog111: Which means the second round is next.**

 **Ulrich362: True, and this next match is a bit... intense.**

 **bopdog111: With Akiza no doubt.**

 **Ulrich362: So shall we Bopdog?**

 **bopdog111: We shall indeed.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds but we own the OCs!**

 ** **Ulrich362: Enjoy the chapter.****

* * *

Yusei walked back to the crowd as Kairi smiled, "Great job Yusei!"

"Thanks." Yusei smiled.

Kairi then frowned, "Yusei... Here."

She handed Stardust Dragon to him. Yusei's eyes widened before he took the card.

"Jack came a while ago." Kairi explained. "He said if you want any chance of winning against him you'll need Stardust Dragon."

"I hate to admit it, but he's probably right." Yusei frowned.

Kairi hugged him. "Yusei... I still love him as a brother."

"I know you do." Yusei nodded only to turn to the arena. "Though to be honest, I might lose."

"It's okay to get nervous or scared Yusei." Kairi smiled. "Everyone gets those sometimes, and their might be doubts but you never know unless you try."

"It's not nerves or fear Kairi, I honestly don't know if I can beat her." Yusei admitted.

Kairi nodded understanding as they turned to see.

 **"Alright everyone it is time for Commander Koda, and Akiza Izinski's match to start!"** The MC declared.

The two of them stepped onto the arena.

"This is rather fitting wouldn't you agree miss Akiza?" Commander Koda asked. "Or do you prefer Black Rose?"

Akiza growled hearing that while most of the crowd is uneasy hearing that. Kairi frowned, "You can't judge a book by it's appearance."

"No, you can't." Yusei nodded.

"I know Akiza is a sweet, and caring lady." Kairi smiled before frowning, "And these people are only seeing her as a cruel woman with no hesitation."

"What the, you're defending the witch?" Questioned someone sitting near them.

"She's not a witch!" Kairi yelled. "I know she's a sweet caring girl who has been judged wrongly!"

"She's a witch that deserves death." growled a woman. "Do you even understand how many people she's killed?"

"She might've done it by mistake! She might have no control over her powers!" Kairi cried.

"Then she should die before she hurts anyone else." another man said coldly.

"You all are the true monsters!" Kairi snapped before walking off. "I'm getting some fresh air Yusei."

Yusei nodded in understanding.

Luna, and Leo looked on worried.

"Your friend sure has a big heart doesn't she?" Tanner asked him.

"More than you know." Yusei admitted.

They turned to where the match starts.

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace)**

 **Akiza: 4000**

 **Koda: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Akiza 1st Turn:

Akiza drew before saying, "I summon Violet Witch!" A spellcaster with leaves on her body appeared ready.

* * *

 _Violet Witch_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 1100_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _When this card is sent from your side of the field to the Graveyard, add 1 Plant-Type monster with 1500 DEF or less from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"A witch, it seems almost ironic you of all people would need one when you already qualify." Commander Koda stated.

Akiza growled before saying, "Next I activate the field spell, Black Garden!"

At that a shrine with black vines appeared around them.

* * *

 _Black Garden_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _When a monster is Normal or Special Summoned, except by the effect of "Black Garden", halve its ATK and Special Summon 1 "Rose Token" (Plant-Type/DARK/Level 2/ATK 800/DEF 800) in Attack Position to its controller's opponent's side of the field. "Rose Tokens" cannot be destroyed by battle or declare an attack. You can destroy this card and all face-up Plant-Type monsters on the field to Special Summon 1 monster from your Graveyard whose ATK is equal to or less than the total ATK of those monsters._

* * *

"And your signature field spell, but the beauty of this garden only hides the truth, that it causes nothing but pain and suffering at your will." Commader Koda stated.

Akiza paused but ignored it saying, "I place 1 card down. Your turn."

Commander Koda 1st Turn:

"It's about time I begin my purpose in this duel by bringing you to justice." Commander Koda stated. "I set this and end my turn."

"Looks like it." Yusei noted.

* * *

 **Akiza: 4000**

 **Koda: 4000**

* * *

Akiza 2nd Turn:

Akiza drew before calling, "Violet Witch attack him directly!"

The witch struck him.

 **(Koga: 2900)**

It looked like the attack have actually harmed him.

Seeing that Luna shuddered fearfully.

"I knew it, you're a witch who simply enjoys hurting others." Commander Koda stated. "Then in order to protect everyone here I'll have to defeat you and bring you to. justice."

Akiza only stayed silent not fazed by his words.

"I activate my trap card Crime and Punishment." Commander Koda declared.

* * *

 _Crime and Punishment_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate only when you take Battle Damage by a direct attack. Destroy 1 monster on the field. At the end of the Battle Phase, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from your hand._

* * *

"What's that?" Leo asked surprised.

"I don't know." Yusei admitted.

"Thanks to this trap, your witch is destroyed for your crimes." Commander Koda revealed.

The witch shattered.

"When my Violet Witch is destroyed I can add a new Plant with 1500 or less defense points from my deck to my hand." Akiza said showing Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis.

"That's good." Luna mentioned.

"Sorry guys." They turned to see Kairi walked back. "I need to clear my head. What did I miss?"

"Akiza landed a blow, but he destroyed her monster." Leo answered.

She turned to watch the duel.

"Okay I now summon-" Akiza was cutoff.

"Hold that thought, once your battle phase is over my Crime and Punishment trap summons Agent of Hatred in defense mode." Commander Koda stated.

A slug like creature appeared.

* * *

 _Angel of Hatred_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _ _Once per turn, at the end of your opponent's Battle Phase, you can gain Life Points equal to the Battle Damage you took from 1 attack this turn.__

* * *

Kairi shuddered in fright seeing it.

"Big sis?" Luna asked seeing that.

"Slugs are so terrible." Kairi answered.

"You never did like them." Yusei recalled.

"Their always so slimy, so icky, and so... so..."

"Creepy?" Tanner guessed.

"Yeah." Kairi nodded.

Luna smiled. "It's ok big sis."

Kairi smiled at this.

"Well I'll summon Phoenixian Seed!" Akiza cried summoning the monster.

* * *

 _Phoenixian Seed_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Plant_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 0_

 _You can send this face-up card to the Graveyard to Special Summon 1 "Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis" from your hand._

* * *

"Now Black Garden halves it's attack points, and gives you a Rose Token!"

* * *

 _Rose Token_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Plant/Token_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 800_

 _Special Summoned with the effect of "Black Garden"._

* * *

A rose appeared on Commander Koda's field as the garden wrapped vines around Akiza's monster.

 _Phoenoxian Seed: **(ATK: 800/2 = 400)**_

"And now I activate my face-down, Rose Flame! Whenever a Plant is summoned to your field you take 500 points of damage!" Akiza continued.

* * *

 _Rose Flame_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Each time a Plant-Type monster(s) is Summoned to your opponent's side of the field, inflict 500 damage to your opponent._

* * *

Flames struck Commander Koda causing him to cry out in pain.

 **(Koda: 2400)**

"Your turn Koda." Akiza told him.

Commander Koda 2nd Turn:

"I believe its time to repay you for the damage you've dealt witch, I activate the spell Mind Monster." Commander Koda said.

* * *

 _Mind Monster_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _ _Declare 1 Monster Card name. If that card is in your opponent's Extra Deck, inflict damage to your opponent equal to half of that monster's ATK.__

* * *

"Now I can name any monster and if it happens to be in your Extra Deck you take half its attack points as damage and if my research into you is accurate you have Black Rose Dragon." Commander Koda declared.

 **(Akiza: 2800)**

Kairi clenched her fists when Koda called Akiza a witch.

"That's enough for now." Commander Koda stated. "Though soon enough I'll have you sent somewhere you won't hurt anyone again. You'll be locked up for good."

* * *

 **Akiza: 2800**

 ** **Koda: 2400****

* * *

Akiza looked remotely angered by it. "You won't be doing anything like that!"

Akiza 3rd Turn:

Akiza drew as she called, "I send my seed to the grave to summon Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis!" The bird plant appeared cawing.

* * *

 _Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Plant_

 _ATK: 2200_

 _DEF: 0_

 _This card cannot be Special Summoned except with its own effect or with "Phoenixian Seed". If this card attacks, it is destroyed after damage calculation. If this card you control is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, inflict 800 damage to your opponent. During your End Phase, you can remove from play 1 Plant-Type monster from your Graveyard to Special Summon this card from your Graveyard in Defense Position._

* * *

"Wait, but Black Garden!" Leo cried fearfully.

"It helped her actually." Kairi said. "She can inflict a lot of damage this turn. When Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis attacks a monster it automatically destroys itself, and deal 800 points of damage. And at the end of her turn she'll revive it, and then when that happens Rose Flame would deal 1000 points of damage the first for Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis' first summon, and the other for Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis' second summon. Not only that it is still stronger then the tokens."

As Kairi said that the garden wrapped Akiza's monster in vines before a second rose appeared on Commander Koda's field and more flames struck him.

 _Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis: **(ATK: 2200/2 = 1100)**_

 **(Commander Koda: 1900)**

"Now Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis attack the summoned Rose Token!" Akiza called. "Rose Tokens can't be destroyed by battle but you'll still take damage!"

Amaryllis fired flaming petals at the token as Commander Koda cried out.

 **(Commander Koda: 1600)**

"Someone do something, she'll kill him!" cried someone in the audience.

Kairi grunted as she said, "She can't help it! Koda is angering her so he needs to stop! She needs to stay calm!"

The rest of audience began yelling and shouting about how Akiza should be locked up for good and how she was a monster. Akiza clenched her fists as Luna, and Kairi both sensed a feeling of loneliness, and sadness from her. Luna started tearing up at that. Kairi looked at Akiza stunned.

 **"Everyone quiet down!"** The MC called silencing the crowd. **"Listen I get what you feel but Koda won't concentrate to take her down without all your yelling, and screaming right!?"**

"It's quite alright, they simply want to know that they and the people they care about are safe." Commander Koda stated. "I have every intention of winning this duel and bringing the Black Rose to justice."

"You'll have to prove it. Amaryllis destroys itself when it attacks, and you take 800 points of damage!" Akiza called.

The monster exploded into flames striking Commander Koda as he collapsed to one knee in pain.

(Commander **Koda: 0800)**

"Now I set a card down." Akiza told him as the slug started glowing.

"Huh, what's going on?" Leo asked in confusion.

"Since you ended your battle phase my Agent of Hatred restores my life points by the damage I took from your attack." Commander Koda revealed.

 **(Commander Koda: 1100)**

"It won't matter. During my end phase Amaryllis revives itself." Akiza said as the monster reappeared.

"Wait, but if that monster comes back that would mean..." Yanagi started in shock as vines wrapped around the plant and another Rose appeared on Commander Koda's field as flames enveloped him.

 **(Commander Koda: 0600)**

"Alright... Akiza needs to stay careful. Who knows what Koda can do now." Kairi mentioned.

"Something's wrong." Luna whispered only to suddenly hold her arm and look to be in pain.

"Luna? You okay?" Kairi asked surprised.

That's when she noticed a crimson glowing claw had appeared on it.

"L-Luna..." Kairi trailed off shocked.

"Big sis?" Luna asked in confusion as the mark vanished. "What's wrong?"

"You... Had a mark of the Crimson Dragon." Kairi said stunned.

"I... huh?" Luna asked in shock.

"It looked like the front claw of it." Kairi explained.

"Wait a second, then do you think the reason that creepy monster was staring at Luna was because she's one of the Signers?" Leo asked.

They gave it some thought.

Commander Koda 3rd Turn:

"It's my move so I'll start by sacrificing my Rose Tokens in order to call forth my Mad Profiler in attack mode." Commander Koda stated as the monster appeared.

* * *

 _Mad Profiler_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 2600_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Tributing 3 monsters. You can send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard to select 1 card on the field of the same type (Spell, Trap, or Monster Card), and remove it from play._

* * *

"I've been told we have a resemblance and that's because we're in the same business of bringing you to justice."

Akiza only gritted her teeth at this. "Well Black Garden is still in effect so your Mad Profiler loses half it's points, and I get a Rose Token!"

A rose appeared on Akiza's field.

 _Mad Profiler: **(ATK: 2600/2 = 1300)**_

"That's only a temporary setback, I use Mad Profiler's special ability. By sending a card to my graveyard I can banish a card of the same type on your field so I'll use the effect twice and send the spell Reload and the monster Mind on Air to remove your Black Garden and your Amaryllis from play." Commander Koda revealed.

At that both her garden, and phoenix bird vanished as Mad Profiler's attack points were restored. **(ATK: 1300 x 2 = 2600)**

The group turned back having upon noticing that Black Garden was gone.

"Hey! Her field spell is gone! That means Rose Flame won't use it's effect anymore!" Kairi called.

"Yeah, but I have a feeling it isn't that simple." Yusei admitted.

"Now my Mad Profiler attacks your Rose Token." Commander Koda declared.

The monster charged attacking the token but it wasn't destroyed. **(Akiza: 1000)**

The crowd started to cheer seeing this.

Kairi gritted her teeth, and clenched her fists. "Jerks..."

Leo looked away as he did the same while Luna turned to Kairi and started quietly crying. Kairi hugged her little sister. Akiza glared at Koda not fazed by the attack, or her low points.

"Just a bit more and you'll be sent somewhere you can never harm anyone again. I activate the spell card Destruction Insurance and equip it to my Mad Profiler." Commander Koda stated.

* * *

 _Destruction Insurance_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _When the equipped monster is destroyed, inflict damage to your opponent equal to half the original ATK of the equipped monster._

* * *

A aura grew around his monster.

"That ain't good... If Mad Profiler is destroyed Akiza will take damage equal to half it's attack points." Kairi said worried recognizing the spell.

"Next I activate the spell Lightlow Protection and equip it to my Mad Profiler as well." Commander Koda declared.

* * *

 _Lightlow Protection_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _When the ATK of the equipped monster is changed by the effect of an opponent's Spell Card, Trap Card, or Effect Monster, destroy that card._

* * *

Another aura appeared to him.

"Now if Akiza plays an effect to change Mad Profiler's attack points that card will be destroyed." Kairi mentioned.

"Wait, but that means she can't win." Leo realized. "Her dragon can't stop him anymore."

Kairi grunted hearing that.

"I end my turn." Commander Koda stated calmly.

* * *

 **Akiza: 1000**

 ** **Koda: 0600****

* * *

Akiza 4th Turn:

Akiza drew.

"It's over." Yusei whispered.

"You sure?" Kairi asked him.

"Yeah, this is the last turn." Yusei told her.

Akiza called, "I summon Twilight Rose Knight!"

A knight appeared.

* * *

 _Twilight Rose Knight_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Warrior/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _Your opponent cannot select a Plant-Type monster as an attack target. When this card is Normal Summoned, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Plant-Type monster from your hand._

* * *

"What is she doing, that monster means she has to be summoning her dragon but if she does those spells will trigger right?" Leo asked nervously.

"She has a plan." Kairi answered.

"It better be a good one." Tanner pointed out.

"Now I tune my Rose Knight with my Tokens!" Akiza called as the three flew up.

 **(LV: 3 + 4 = 7)**

"Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!" Akiza chanted as her dragon appeared roaring behind her.

* * *

 _Black Rose Dragon_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters  
_ _When this card is Synchro Summoned, you can destroy all cards on the field. Once per turn, you can remove from play 1 Plant-Type monster in Graveyard to change 1 Defense Position monster your opponent controls to face-up Attack Position and reduce its ATK to 0 until the End Phase of this turn._

* * *

With the dragon's appearance Kairi and Luna's marks reappeared as Akiza's marking appeared on her as well.

"When Holy Way was summoned she, and Black Rose roared when this happened." Kairi said as she turned to Luna to see her mark.

Luna was staring at her mark in shock before her eyes widened. "Is this... why they wanted me to duel?"

"Now I use Black Rose's ability to remove Phoenixian Seed from play, and reduce Mad Profiler's attack points to zero!" Akiza called.

A ghostly image of Phoenixian Seed appeared in front of Black Rose Dragon before it ate it and vines shot from the dragon before wrapping around Mad Profiler draining its points to zero.

 _Mad Profiler: **(ATK: 2600 - 2600 = 0)**_

"That was your last mistake, now my equip spell activates!" Commander Koda stated as a glow shot along the vines and destroyed Black Rose Dragon.

Akiza didn't look bothered. Commander Koda smirked coldly. "Your dragon is gone and now you'll be going somewhere you'll never harm anyone again."

Suddenly roses begin to circle around him.

"What?" Commander Koda questioned in shock.

"Wondered why I played her ability?" Akiza asked before showing she played a trap. "It's called Rose Curse. When your monster's attack points changed you take damage equal to the difference between it's current, and regular!"

* * *

 _Rose Curse_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate only if the ATK of a monster your opponent controls changes. Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the difference between that monster's previous ATK and current ATK._

* * *

Commander Koda's eyes widened in horror as a tornado of rose petals enveloped him as he cried out before they scattered revealing him in a broken part of the arena on his stomach not moving.

* * *

 **Akiza: 1000**

 **Commander Koda: 0000**

 **Akiza wins the duel!**

* * *

"She done it!" Kairi cheered.

"Yeah." Yusei nodded before frowning.

Akiza only walked off as she made a guilty frown.

"Kairi... I have a feeling you won't be the only Enforcer who loses." Yusei told her.

"We won't know until you try." Kairi told him. "Give it your best."

"I plan on it." Yusei mentioned.

Kairi nodded as she frowned, "And help Akiza."

"That's what I want to do, even if I don't win." Yusei replied before looking at his card. "And hopefully this card will be enough."

Kairi nodded hearing that.

* * *

 **Ulrich362: Well... Akiza won.**

 **bopdog111: She is one gal you don't want to mess with.**

 **Ulrich362: No you do not, and well... Yusei's going to lose but the question is can he get through to her?**

 **bopdog111: We'll have to find out.**

 **Ulrich362: Fair point.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**

 **Ulrich362: See you in the next chapter.**


	12. Yusei vs Akiza!

**bopdog111: Well guys hope you set for another chapter here.**

 **Ulrich362: I know I am.**

 **bopdog111: Sorry it had been a while.**

 **Ulrich362: Well the wait is over at least.**

 **bopdog111: Last time we were here we seen Akiza took down Koda in a painful way.**

 **Ulrich362: That's putting it lightly, and now Yusei is about to duel her.**

 **bopdog111: Let's hope Yusei can handle her.**

 **Ulrich362: Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds but we own the OCs!**

* * *

"Are you sure you can win Yusei?" Leo asked nervously.

"I don't know." Yusei answered before saying, "But Kairi told me 'You never know unless you try'."

"Well, it's time to try." Luna said with a smile. "Hopefully big sis is right."

Yusei nodded as they walked to the field.

Akiza was just glaring at Yusei coldly.

Yusei grunted at the glare.

 **"Okay everyone time for the final match of the tournament!"** The MC declared.

 _'It's almost time, just a little more.'_ thought a figure in the shadows.

 **"Here with have Yusei Fudo going up against the mysterious Akiza Izinski in one match!"** The MC declared.

"This is your one chance to surrender." Akiza stated coldly.

"Akiza I want to help you." Yusei told her.

"I don't need help." Akiza answered before activating her Duel Disc.

Yusei got ready himself.

Kairi stared off as she said "Be careful, and help her Yusei."

"DUEL!" Yusei and Akiza called simultaneously.

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Suffer by New Years Day)**

 **Yusei: 4000**

 **Akiza: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Akiza 1st Turn:

"I start by setting two cards facedown and then I'll summon Dark Verger in defense mode." Akiza stated coldly as a plant appeared.

* * *

 _Dark Verger_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Plant_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _When a Plant-Type Tuner monster is Normal Summoned to your side of the field: You can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard in Attack Position._

* * *

"That ends my turn."

Yusei 1st Turn:

Yusei drew as he looked over. Akiza was just glaring at him. Yusei grunted as he thought, _'This can be tough. But I'll still try.'_

Yusei said, "Okay Akiza I start off by playing the spell card, One for One."

* * *

 _One for One_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Send 1 monster from your hand to the Graveyard; Special Summon 1 Level 1 monster from your hand or Deck._

* * *

"One for One?" Leo asked.

"It allows Yusei to discard a monster from his hand to summon a level 1 monster from his Deck or Hand." Kairi explained.

Leo and Luna nodded in understanding before turning back to the duel.

Yusei shows Quilbolt Hedgehog before discarding it, and called "Come join the field Tuningware!"

The monster with a wok on his head appeared ready.

* * *

 _Tuningware_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 100_

 _DEF: 300_

 _If this card is used for a Synchro Summon, you can treat it as a Level 2 monster. If this card is sent to the Graveyard for a Synchro Summon, draw 1 card._

* * *

"You're planning a powerful Synchro Summon aren't you?" Akiza questioned.

"Well now I'm summoning to the field Boost Warrior!" Yusei called as the warrior he used against Shira appeared.

* * *

 _Boost Warrior_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Warrior/Tuner_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 200_

 _If you control a face-up Tuner monster, you can Special Summon this card from your hand in face-up Defense Position. All Warrior-Type monsters you control gain 300 ATK._

* * *

"And now as I successfully summoned a monster I can summon Turbo Booster!"

The yellow machine that took down SKY FIRE appeared ready.

* * *

 _Turbo Booster_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _If you have Normal Summoned a monster this turn, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. You can Tribute this card to destroy 1 monster your opponent controls that battled one of your monsters this turn._

* * *

"And as I have a Tuner Monster on the field I can summon Quilbolt Hedgehog!" Yusei called as the hedgehog appeared ready.

* * *

 _Quillbolt Hedgehog_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 800_

 _If this card is in your Graveyard: You can Special Summon this card, but banish it when it leaves the field. You must control a Tuner monster to activate and to resolve this effect._

* * *

"Nice." Leo cheered.

"Four monsters on the field at once." Kairi smiled.

"And now level 1 Boost Warrior tunes level 1 Tuningware, and level 2 Quillbolt Hedgehog!" Yusei called as the three flew up.

 **(LV: 1 + 1 + 2 = 4)**

"I Synchro Summon, Armory Arm!" Yusei called as the burn gauntlet appeared.

* * *

 _Armory Arm_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine/Synchro_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

 _Once per turn, you can equip this card to a monster OR unequip it to Special Summon this card in face-up Attack Position. While equipped to a monster by this effect, that monster gains 1000 ATK. When the equipped monster destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the destroyed monster's ATK._

* * *

Akiza frowned seeing the monster.

"And when Tuningware is sent to the graveyard for a Synchro Summon 1 can draw another card!" Yusei called drawing as he smiled. "And now by discarding 1 card like my Sonic Chick I can summon Quickdraw Synchron!"

The cowboy synchron appeared.

* * *

 _Quickdraw Synchron_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Machine/Tuner_

 _ATK: 700_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _You can send 1 monster from your hand to the Graveyard and Special Summon this card from your hand. You can substitute this card for any 1 "Synchron" Tuner for a Synchro Summon._

* * *

"Now level 5 Quickdraw Synchron tunes level 1 Turbo Booster!" Yusei called as the two flew up.

 **(LV: 5 + 1 = 6)**

"The bond comes together to call forth a new power. Become the path that lights the way! Synchro Summon! Come, Turbo Warrior!"

A green car like warrior appeared with 2500 attack points.

* * *

 _Turbo Warrior_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Warrior/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _"Turbo Synchron" +_ _1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

 _When this card attacks a Level 6 or higher Synchro Monster, halve that monster's ATK until the end of the Damage Step. This card cannot be targeted by the effects of Level 6 or lower monsters._

* * *

Kairi smiled, "Turbo Warrior is perfect."

"Huh, why?" Luna asked.

"When Turbo Warrior a level 6 or higher Synchro Monster it's attack points are cut in half, and combine that with Armory Arm it spells a huge bout of damage." Kairi explained.

"Oh, awesome." Leo grinned.

"Now I use Armory Arm's ability to equip itself to Turbo Warrior!" Yusei called as the gauntlet equipped to the warrior. **(ATK: 2500 + 1000 = 3500)**

 **"Whoa boy! Yusei sure is starting off strong!"** The MC cried.

"So that's your plan?" Akiza questioned.

usei told her, "Alright Akiza hope your ready. Turbo Warrior attack Dark Verger!"

The warrior charged.

"I play Wall of Thorns!" Akiza countered.

* * *

 _Wall of Thorns_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When a Plant-Type monster you control is targeted for an attack: Destroy all Attack Position monsters your opponent controls._

* * *

Recognizing the card Kairi cried, "That card works like Mirror Force when you attack a Plant!"

Leo and Luna stared fearfully as Yusei's monsters shattered.

Yusei grunted before saying, "I place 1 card face-down, and end my turn."

* * *

 **Yusei: 4000**

 **Akiza: 4000**

* * *

Akiza 2nd Turn:

"I start with Mystical Space Typhoon." Akiza declared.

* * *

 _Mystical Space Typhoon_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Spell/Trap on the field; destroy that target._

* * *

"Well I'll play it! Jar of Greed!" Yusei called.

* * *

 _Jar of Greed_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Draw 1 card._

* * *

Akiza just watched calmly. "I activate Seed of Deception to summon Phoenixian Seed."

* * *

 _Seed of Deception_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Special Summon 1 Level 2 or lower Plant-Type monster from your hand._

* * *

The seed appeared.

* * *

 _Phoenixian Seed_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Plant_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 0_

 _You can send this face-up card to the Graveyard to Special Summon 1 "Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis" from your hand._

* * *

"Now I'll release my seed to summon Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis." Akiza stated.

* * *

 _Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Plant_

 _ATK: 2200_

 _DEF: 0_

 _This card cannot be Special Summoned except with its own effect or with "Phoenixian Seed". If this card attacks, it is destroyed after damage calculation. If this card you control is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, inflict 800 damage to your opponent. During your End Phase, you can remove from play 1 Plant-Type monster from your Graveyard to Special Summon this card from your Graveyard in Defense Position._

* * *

"And I'll tribute Dark Verger in order to summon Rose Tentacles."

The plant vanished as what appeared was a rose that has vine like tentacles on it.

* * *

 _Rose Tentacles_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Plant_

 _ATK: 2200_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _Cannot be Special Summoned. At the start of your Battle Phase, for each Plant-Type monster your opponent currently controls, this card gains 1 additional attack during each Battle Phase this turn. Each time this card destroys a Plant-Type monster by battle: Inflict 300 damage to your opponent._

* * *

"Now, my two monsters attack you directly!" Akiza declared.

The two charged.

"I activate Swift Scarecrow's ability in my hand!" Yusei called as a scarecrow appeared defending him from Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis' attack.

"Rose Tentacles can still attack you." Akiza reminded him.

"Actually it also ends the battle." Yusei told her.

Akiza glared at Yusei with pure hatred. "I end my turn with a facedown card."

Kairi looked worried, "Yusei... He barely got out of that one."

From the attacks Yusei felt three things. Anger, Rejection, and... Enjoyment.

"Akiza... Did you enjoy inflicting pain?" Yusei asked her.

"Take your turn." Akiza stated coldly.

Yusei 2nd Turn:

 _'This might be harder then I thought... That doesn't mean I'll give up.'_ Yusei thought drawing looking at the card before saying, "I'll activate the spell card, Pot of Greed. This allows me to draw two cards." He drew twice looking.

* * *

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

"Next up I summon Junk Synchron!" Yusei called as his Tuner appeared ready,

* * *

 _Junk Synchron_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Warrior/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1300_

 _DEF: 500_

 _When this card is Normal Summoned: You can target 1 Level 2 or lower monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target in Defense Position, but it has its effects negated._

* * *

Akiza just glared at the monster coldly.

"When it's summoned it allows me to summon back a level 2 or lower monster from my graveyard such as Tuningware!" Yusei called as the monster appeared. "And now since I summoned a monster from the graveyard I can summon Doppelwarrior!"

The warrior appeared ready.

* * *

 _Doppelwarrior_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 800_

 _When a monster is Special Summoned from your Graveyard, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard for a Synchro Summon, Special Summon up to 2 "Doppel Tokens" (Warrior-Type/DARK/Level 1/ATK 400/DEF 400)._

* * *

Akiza glared at the monsters hatefully.

Yusei grunted as he again asked, "Akiza do you like hurting others?"

"I told you to take your turn Yusei." Akiza told him coldly.

"She's not listening." Kairi said worried. "Yusei is trying hard to help Akiza as much as he could."

Luna shuddered at that. Yusei grunted before calling, "Level 3 Junk Synchron tune with level 1 Tuningware, and level 2 Doppelwarrior!"

The three flew up tuning.

 **(LV: 3 + 2 + 1 = 6)**

"When wishes of steel gather round the messenger of the gale, that wish will become an invincible shield! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Come out, Junk Gardna!"

A green warrior with 2600 defense points readying his shields.

* * *

 _Junk Gardna_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Warrior/Synchro_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 2600_

 _"Junk Synchron" +_ _1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

 _Once per turn, when your opponent's monster declares an attack, you can change the attacking monster to Defense Position. When this card is destroyed, you can select 1 monster your opponent controls and change its battle position._

* * *

"Junk Gardna switches one of it's opponent's monsters to defense mode when it attacks once a turn, and then when it's destroyed it can change the battle mode of a monster." Kairi explained what she knows.

"That's good, it definitely will keep Yusei safe." Leo noted.

"And then as Tuningware was used for a Synchro Summon I can draw a card." Yusei said drawing before adding, "And while we're at it Doppelwarrior gives me 2 Doppel Tokens in defense mode!"

The two mini soliders appeared knelling each with 400 defense points.

"Are you done yet?" Akiza asked coldly.

"I place 1 card down, and end my turn." Yusei ended.

Kairi said, "This is bad. If Yusei doesn't do something soon then he's toast."

* * *

 **Yusei: 4000**

 **Akiza: 4000**

* * *

Akiza 3rd Turn:

"I summon Copy Plant in attack mode and now I tune level one Copy Plant with level six Rose Tentacles." Akiza stated.

* * *

 _Copy Plant_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Plant/Tuner_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Once per turn: You can target 1 other Plant-Type monster on the field that has a Level; this card's Level becomes that monster's current Level, until the end of this turn._

* * *

"Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!"

At that her dragon appeared roaring as Yusei, Kairi, Luna, and Akiza's marks glowed.

* * *

 _Black Rose Dragon_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters  
_

 _When this card is Synchro Summoned, you can destroy all cards on the field. Once per turn, you can remove from play 1 Plant-Type monster in Graveyard to change 1 Defense Position monster your opponent controls to face-up Attack Position and reduce its ATK to 0 until the End Phase of this turn._

* * *

"Now go Black Rose Gale!" Akiza called.

The dragon roared starting a gale as it destroyed all the cards. Akiza smirked seeing the destruction. Yusei seeing this said, "I was right."

"Since my Amaryllis was destroyed you take 800 points of damage." Akiza reminded Yusei.

The bird shot flames at Yusei. **(Yusei: 3200)**

 _'Yeah she does enjoy harming others...'_ Yusei thought. _'But does she herself truly take pleasure in it?'_

"Now I activate the spell card Monster Reborn to bring Black Rose Dragon back from my graveyard and she'll attack you directly." Akiza stated.

* * *

 _Monster Reborn_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster in either player's GY; Special Summon it._

* * *

The dragon appeared only to fire a blast as Yusei grunted taking the hit.

Yusei called, "I play my trap card!"

"What?" Akiza questioned.

"Joined Forces!" Yusei called as the card appeared. "When I take a direct attack while this is in the graveyard I can summon 1 monster for every 1000 points I took this turn but their effects are negated!"

 **(Yusei: 0800)**

"Well I'll end my turn by banishing Phoenixian Seed to revive my Amaryllis in defense mode." Akiza stated.

"Revive Tuningware, Quickdraw Synchron, and Doppelwarrior!" Yusei called as the three monsters appeared ready.

"Summon whatever you want, you've lost Yusei." Akiza stated coldly.

Yusei 3rd Turn:

"Akiza please I want to help you!" Yusei told her.

"I don't need your help." Akiza replied coldly.

"You do. You never enjoyed your powers nor you take pleasure in causing pain for others." Yusei told her. "I'll help you here, and now!"

He drew before calling,"Level 5 Quickdraw Synchron tune with level 1 Tuningware, and level 2 Doppelwarrior!"

"Stop talking, you've lost Yusei." Akiza stated coldly.

The three flew up tuning.

 **(LV: 5 + 2 + 1 = 8)**

"Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!" Yusei chanted as his ace monster appeared above him roaring.

* * *

 _Stardust Dragon_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

 _During either player's turn, when a card or effect is activated that would destroy a card(s) on the field: You can Tribute this card; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it. During the End Phase, if this effect was activated this turn (and was not negated): You can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard._

* * *

Akiza stared at the dragon with pure hatred as her mark began glowing intensely.

All of the Signers marks even Jack's are glowing brightly.

Kairi looked at her's, and said with sympathy "Oh Akiza..."

"Take your turn." Akiza stated coldly before taking a metal object out of her hair.

Upon with it's removal Kairi felt a strong serge of power as she gasped. Luna started to tremble in fear. Yusei called, "Well now as I used Tuningware for a Synchro Summon I can draw a another card!"

He drew looking at it.

"Now Stardust attack Black Rose Dragon! Shooting Sonic!" Yusei called as his dragon fired a blast.

Akiza's dragon shattered from the attack.

 **(Akiza: 3900)**

"My Black Rose Dragon, you'll regret doing that Yusei." Akiza told him coldly.

"Akiza I'm trying to help you." Yusei told her. "I'm doing the best I could to help you."

"I don't need your help." Akiza stated coldly as another wave of her power caused parts of the arena to start shattering apart.

At that several people scampered trying to get away. Kairi grunted at this, "Yusei... This might be your most difficult duel yet."

A"Are you done?" Akiza questioned before smirking. "On my next move I'll show you what the Black Rose is really capable of."

"Akiza..." Yusei trailed off before taking a look at his hand. _'If I time this right I can help her.'_

"I place 2 cards face-down. Your turn Akiza." Yusei ended.

* * *

 **Yusei: 0800**

 **Akiza: 3900**

* * *

Akiza 4th Turn:

"I draw, and now to finish you off. I set two cards and now I'll switch my Amaryllis into attack mode and attack your Stardust Dragon!" Akiza declared.

"I know what she's going for. Once Amayrills is destroyed it's effect will deal Yusei damage!" Kairi cried.

"Yusei!" Leo, and Luna cried.

"I activate my trap card, Scarp-Iron Scarecrow!" Yusei called as a metal scarecrow stopped the attack.

* * *

 _Scrap-Iron Scarecrow_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, also, after that, Set this card face-down instead of sending it to the Graveyard._

* * *

"I end my turn." Akiza stated coldly.

Yusei 4th Turn:

Yusei placed a hand on his deck as he thought, _'If I manage to get the right card I can do this... If not... I'm a goner...'_

He closed his eyes before drawing.

"Too little too late Yusei, I play my trap card Wicked Rebirth to bring Black Rose Dragon back from the graveyard at the cost of her special abilities and 800 of my life points." Akiza stated.

* * *

 _Wicked Rebirth_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Activate this card by paying 800 LP, then target 1 Synchro Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it in Attack Position. Its effects are negated, also it cannot declare an attack this turn. When this card leaves the field, destroy that monster. When that monster is destroyed, destroy this card._

* * *

 **(Akiza: 3100)**

The dragon reappeared roaring. With the dragon's reappearance Akiza's power grew even more to the point the winds were destroying the stands. Kairi looked, and gasped seeing this. "This is intense!"

"I'm not done with you Yusei, I play the trap card Overdoom Line to give my Black Rose Dragon 1000 more attack points since she was revived from the graveyard. Which means you lose." Akiza smirked coldly.

* * *

 _Overdoom Line_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _While this card is face-up on the field, all monsters you control that were Special Summoned from the Graveyard gain 1000 ATK. Destroy this card during your 2nd End Phase after activation._

* * *

Black Rose roared at the increase. **(ATK: 2400 + 1000 = 3400)**

"Huh... Funny Akiza." Yusei admitted.

"What?" Akiza questioned.

"Your not the only one that has a card that increases a monster's points by a thousand. Reveal face-down Synchro Striker Unit!" Yusei called.

Akiza's eyes widened in shock seeing that.

 _Stardust Dragon: **(ATK: 2500 + 1000 = 3500)**_

"While it is stronger it can't finish the duel with only 100 points of damage, and if he attacks Armaryiles then he gets blasted." Kairi said worried. "Not only tahat Stardust's points lower by 800 during each of Yusei's end phases."

"Then he's going to lose?" Leo asked nervously.

Yusei answered that, "Not at all. Not when I summon this card. As I control a Synchro Monster I can summon this! Motor Synchron!"

A motor appeared.

* * *

 _Motor Synchron_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Machine/Tuner_

 _ATK: 900_

 _DEF: 1100_

 _You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls that has a Level; send both it and this card from the field to the Graveyard, then Special Summon from your Extra Deck 1 Synchro Monster whose Level equals the total original Levels of those 2 monsters in the Graveyard. (This Special Summon is treated as a Synchro Summon.) The monster summoned by this effect cannot attack, and is destroyed during the end phase._

* * *

The computer explained, **"Motor Synchron is a level 2 Earth Attribute Machine-Type Tuner Monster with 900 attack points, and 1100 defense points."**

"A tuner now?" Luna asked in confusion.

"And now Akiza, Motor Synchron's ability allows it to tune with your Amaryllis!" Yusei revealed.

Akiza's eyes widened in shock.

Motor Synchron turned to 2 Rings while Amaryllis turned to 8 stars.

 **(LV: 2 + 8 = 10)**

"Steam engine of all who gathers charge ahead! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Level 10, Motor Booster!"

A engine warrior appeared with 3000 attack points.

* * *

 _Motor Booster_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Warrior/Sycnhro_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 1900_

 _"Motor Synchron" + 1 or more Non-Tuner Monsters  
Once per turn: You can target 1 monster in your opponent's graveyard, and 1 monster you control the second target gains ATK equal to the ATK of the first target. If 1 monster you control destroys a monster by battle inflict 1000 damage to your opponent._

* * *

"What... what is that?" Akiza questioned in shock.

"When did Yusei get that?" Kairi asked shocked.

"No idea, but he just won the duel." Leo said with a grin.

"When I use Motor Synchron's ability the monster summoned by it's effect can't attack, and is destroyed at the end of this turn." Yusei told everyone.

"Then why would you summon it?" Akiza questioned.

"For this. Motor Booster's Special Ability allows Stardust to gain the attack points of Amaryllis!" Yusei declared.

 _Stardust Dragon: **(ATK: 3500 + 2200 = 5700)**_

Akiza stared at the dragon in shock.

"And now Stardust Dragon attack Black Rose Dragon! Cosmic Flare!" Yusei called as Stardust fired a blast.

Aug 21The attack struck destroying Akiza's dragon.

 **(Akiza: 0800)**

"Akiza..." Yusei told her. "I want to help you."

"I don't need your help Yusei." Akiza stated coldly.

"Akiza..." Yusei trailed off.

She glared at him hatefully. "Are you done?"

Yusei looked at her with saddened eyes before saying, "Motor Booster's final ability now activates. Since Stardust destroyed your monster you take 1000 points of damage."

Akiza's eyes widened in horror as the blow struck.

* * *

 **Yusei: 0800**

 **Akiza: 0000**

 **Yusei wins the duel!**

* * *

The moment Akiza lost a man in a brown jacket walked up and embraced her before they vanished. Kairi asked surprised, "Whoa... Where did they go?"

"I don't know." Leo admitted nervously.

The MC a bit shakened asked, **"Wh-Wh-What happened?"**

Getting up from the place he was hiding he looked before declaring, **"Oh Yusei wins the match!"**

 _"Indeed."_ stated a holographic Goodwin. _"Congratulations Yusei, you are the winner of the Fortune Cup."_

Yusei turned to him as everyone looked up.

 _"You've emerged victorious which means you've earned a duel with Jack himself. Though I believe everyone would prefer to wait until tomorrow."_ Goodwin stated. _"Again, I offer my congratulations."_

Kairi looked as she then looked down. Leo looked up at her nervously. "Big sis?"

"I can't help but worry about Akiza." Kairi answered. "I want to know if she's okay, and if Yusei did helped her."

"It didn't." Luna said fearfully. "She's even worse now."

Kairi looked up at the sky, and trailed off. "Akiza..."

* * *

 _Back at Leo, Luna, and Kairi's apartment..._

They were in having lunch as Kairi did the cooking while she invited Yanagi, Yusei, and Tanner over.

"That monster is amazing Yusei." Leo mentioned. "You might even beat Jack with it."

"I had it a while back after Kairi entered New Domino." Yusei told him.

"You never mentioned it to me." Kairi pouted.

"I didn't thought about it." Yusei admitted.

"What about Akiza?" Luna asked sadly.

"I tried my best." Yusei answered looking down. "She didn't listen."

"Who was that guy though?" Leo asked.

"That might've been her dad or something." Kairi answered.

"Maybe..." Yusei mentioned. "Still, there's one more thing we need to worry about."

"What is it?" Yanagi asked him.

"Finding out what these markings mean, and why we have them." Yusei answered. "And the only way to get those answers, is for me to take down Jack."

Kairi nodded embracing him from behind, "Be careful Yusei. He might be even stronger then he was before."

"Yeah, I know." Yusei nodded.

Kairi nodded with a smile.

* * *

 **Ulrich362: So... partial success? Yusei won but Akiza was dragged off before they could try and help her.**

 **bopdog111: And now Yusei must win against Jack in order for them to get the answers they need.**

 **Ulrich362: It won't be easy, but it might be possible.**

 **bopdog111: And the story's been finished re-writing.**

 **Ulrich362: So this story will be getting back on track along with our other ones. See you in the next chapter.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	13. The Fortune Cup Finale!

**Ulrich362: Well as you've probably noticed the slight modification to an earlier chapter and well... it's time for the final match of the Fortune Cup.**

 **bopdog111: Yusei vs Jack.**

 **Ulrich362: There's a lot of tension and bad memories between the two of them. This is going to be quite the match.**

 **bopdog111: And also a match for Yusei to get back at Jack.**

 **Ulrich362: Time to see if he can pull it off. Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's but we own the OCs!**

* * *

 **"Ladies and gentleman this is the moment you've all been waiting for!"** the MC announced. **"After an intense fight to the top spot Yusei Fudo has emerged victorious in the Fortune Cup, but he's going to need all the skills he's displayed so far and more if he wants to win this one final duel!"**

Kairi told Yusei, "Be careful Yusei... Jack have gotten stronger, and there's always Red Dragon Archfiend."

"I remember." Yusei nodded. "Jack's a great duelist and he's the only one who's beaten me in a duel. Beating him won't be easy."

Kairi patted his back as she smiled, "Like with Akiza 'You never know unless you try'. It was my motivation that kept me going this far."

Yusei nodded calmly as he put on his helmet and got on his Duel Runner. That was before Jack sped beside him.

"It's been a while Jack." Yusei noted calmly.

"Indeed it has. You were soft as always. You sacrificed your chance to allow Kairi to get here." Jack replied.

"She's our friend Jack, she deserved to learn what happened to him and we both know I'd have built another Runner given enough time." Yusei replied.

"Oh I know that. It's just a shame he died on us." Jack told him.

Yusei frowned hearing that. "He was one of our closest friends Jack, doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"I gotten over it now, it's in the past. That aside it's time to kick things to overdrive." Jack told him getting his Duel Runner ready.

 **"Duel Mode Engage. Auto Pilot standing by."** The Duel Runner announced.

* * *

 _Speed World_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _If a player activates a non-"Speed Spell" Spell Card, they take 2000 damage. Except during the first turn of the Duel, during each player's Standby Phase, each player places 1 Speed Counter of their own on this card (max. 12 each). When a player takes damage, remove 1 of their Speed Counters from this card for each multiple of 1000 damage that player took._

* * *

Yusei closed his eyes before nodding. Kairi looked on with worried eyes, "Jack isn't bothered?"

"Maybe he really is a bad person." Leo admitted sadly.

Kairi however shook her head, "No I know he still cares... He's hiding it. I haven't given up on him yet, I know he's still the same in the past!"

Leo looked up at her before smiling. "Yeah, you're right big sis."

They turned back to where their at the starting line.

"3... 2... 1... Duel!" the Duel Runners declared as they raced off.

"LET'S RIDE!" The two declared as they raced off.

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: I Am Machine by Three Days Grace)**

 **Yusei: 4000**

 **Speed Counters: 0**

 **Jack: 4000**

 **Speed Counters: 0**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

The two of them raced off with Jack taking the corner first and securing the first turn.

Jack 1st Turn:

"Looks like I'm first!" Jack called drawing. "And what better way to start then my Mad Archfiend!"

A fiend appeared that has a skull in his stomach with 1800 attack points.

* * *

 _Mad Archfiend_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 0_

 _If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent. If this face-up Attack Position card is targeted for an attack: Change it to Defense Position._

* * *

"Mad Archfiend, he's always been one of your favorite ways to start." Yusei recalled.

Jack laughed, "Glad to see you didn't forget. I end with 2 cards down."

Yusei 1st Turn:

 **(Yusei's Speed Counters: 1)**

 **(Jack's Speed Counters: 1)**

"Alright Jack, I think I'll start things off by summoning Shield Warrior in attack mode." A warrior holding a shield, and spear appeared.

* * *

 _Shield Warrior_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _During damage calculation, in either player's turn: You can banish this card from your Graveyard; monsters you control cannot be destroyed by this battle._

* * *

"And playing two of my own cards facedown. Now Shield Warrior attacks Mad Archfiend." Yusei declared.

The warrior charged.

"Hey Shield Warrior is weaker!" Leo cried seeing this.

Kairi said, "He's doing it because of Mad Archfiend's ability."

"Whenever Mad Archfiend is attacked it switches into defense mode and with zero defense points Shield Warrior is more than capable of taking it down." Yusei stated as Jack's monster switched modes only to shatter. "That ends my turn Jack."

* * *

 **Yusei: 4000**

 **Speed Counters: 1**

 **Jack: 4000**

 ** **Speed Counters: 1****

* * *

Jack 2nd Turn:

 **(Yusei's Speed Counters: 2)**

 **(Jack's Speed Counters: 2)**

Jack smirked, and as of not being fazed called "It's my turn now!"

He drew before calling, "And I'll start off by sending the level 2 Dread Dragon from my hand to the graveyard! That allows me to summon my Power Giant!"

A rock giant appeared with 2200 attack points.

* * *

 _Power Giant_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Rock_

 _ATK: 2200_

 _DEF: 0_

 _You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by sending 1 Level 4 or lower monster from your hand to the Graveyard. If you do, decrease this card's Level by the Level of that monster. If this card attacks or is attacked, until the end of the Damage Step any effect damage you take becomes 0._

* * *

 _Power Giant: **(LV: 6 - 2 = 4)**_

Yusei frowned seeing that.

"And now Power Giant attack his Shield Warrior!" Jack called as Power Giant made the assault.

"I play the Defense Draw trap card." Yusei stated as his warrior shattered.

* * *

 _Defense Draw_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _ _During your opponent's turn, at damage calculation: Make the battle damage you take from this battle 0, and if you do, draw 1 card.__

* * *

"As expected Yusei you didn't let my monster overwhelm you." Jack grinned. "I end my turn."

Yusei 2nd Turn:

 **(Yusei's Speed Counters: 3)**

 **(Jack's Speed Counters: 3)**

"It may have been a while but I still remember your strategies Jack." Yusei stated. "I'll summon Rapid Warrior in attack mode."

A blue warrior appeared.

* * *

 _Rapid Warrior_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 200_

 _ _During your Main Phase 1, you can activate this card's effect. If you do, it can attack your opponent directly this turn. Other monsters cannot attack during the turn you activate this effect.__

* * *

"But he won't be around for long because I release Rapid Warrior in order to summon Turret Warrior!"

The warrior with the turret appeared in place.

* * *

 _Turret Warrior_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by Tributing 1 Warrior-Type monster, and if you do, it gains ATK equal to the Tributed monster's original ATK._

* * *

"You remember what Turret Warrior does Jack, so I'll have him attack Power Giant!" Yusei declared.

 _Turret Warrior: **(ATK: 1200 + 1200 = 2400)**_

The warrior overwhelmed Power Giant destroying him. **(Jack: 3800)**

"Not bad Yusei." Jack grinned. "I activate my trap card, Spacegate!"

* * *

 _Spacegate_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _At the end of each your opponent's Battle Phases, place 1 Gate Counter on this card for each of your opponent's monsters that attacked during their Battle Phase. During your Main Phase, you can send this card to the Graveyard to Special Summon 1 monster from your hand whose Level is equal to or lower than the number of Gate Counters on this card._

* * *

Yusei flinched seeing the trap.

"For each monster of your's that attacked this turn this card gains a Gate Counter." Jack grinned as a light orb spiraled around him. **(Gate Counter: 1)**

Kairi explained to the twins, "That way he can send it to the graveyard during his main phase to summon a new monster who's level is equal to the amount of Gate Counters on it."

"That's really useful." Leo admitted.

"I'll end my turn Jack." Yusei finished.

* * *

 **Yusei: 4000**

 **Speed Counters: 3**

 **Jack: 3800**

 **Speed Counters: 3**

* * *

Jack 3rd Turn:

 **(Yusei's Speed Counters: 4)**

 **(Jack's Speed Counters: 4)**

"Let's get greedy!" Jack called drawing as he looked smirking. "And why not start with this card here? Vice Dragon!"

A black demonic dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Vice Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 2400_

 _If your opponent controls a monster and you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand), but its original ATK and DEF become halved._

* * *

"That can only mean one thing." Yusei frowned.

"And since I summoned him like this his attack, and defense points are cut in half." Jack continued.

 _Vice Dragon: **(ATK: 2000 / 2 = 1000/DEF: 2400 / 2 = 1200)**_

"But that won't matter as I summon the Tuner Monster, Dark Resonator!" Jack called as a small fiend holding a tuning fork appeared.

* * *

 _Dark Resonator_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fiend/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1300_

 _DEF: 300_

 _The first time this card would be destroyed by battle each turn, it is not destroyed._

* * *

The computer explained, **"Once every turn when Dark Resonator battles a monster that has higher attack points it can't be destroyed in battle."**

"This is bad." Luna mentioned nervously.

"And now Level 3 Dark Resonator tune now with level 5 Vice Dragon!" Jack called as Dark Resonator lifted his fork as it turned to 3 rings passing through Vice Dragon who turned to 5 stars.

 **(LV: 3 + 5 = 8)**

"The ruler's heartbeats will now file through here! Take witness to its creation-shaking power! Synchro Summon! My very soul, Red Dragon Archfiend!" Jack chanted as his dragon appeared above his roaring.

* * *

 _Red Dragon Archfiend_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 Tuner +_ _1 or more non-Tuner monsters  
_ _After damage calculation, when this card attacks a Defense Position monster your opponent controls: Destroy all Defense Position monsters your opponent controls. During your End Phase: Destroy all other monsters you control that did not declare an attack this turn. Monsters Summoned after your Battle Phase are excluded from this effect. This card must also remain face-up on the field to activate and to resolve this effect._

* * *

 **"There it is, Jack Atlas' ace monster. The all powerful Red Dragon Archfiend!"** the MC announced.

Kairi stared at it as she thought, _'Looking as tough as usual.'_

Jack called, "Now I play the trap card, Assault Spirits!"

* * *

 _Assault Spirits_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _After activation, this card becomes an Equip Card and is equipped to 1 monster you control. Once per turn, if the equipped monster attacks, during the Damage Step you can send 1 monster with 1000 or less ATK from your hand to the Graveyard to increase the equipped monster's ATK by the sent monster's ATK until the End Phase._

* * *

Yusei's eyes widened in shock.

"And now Red Dragon Archfiend attack Turret Warrior with Absolute Power Force!"

At that his dragon roared firing at Yusei's warrior.

Yusei's monster shattered from the attack.

 **(Yusei: 3400)**

"I set one card, and that's it Yusei." Jack grinned placing a card down.

Yusei 3rd Turn:

 **(Yusei's Speed Counters: 5)**

 **(Jack's Speed Counters: 5)**

"It's my move Jack so first I'll summon Hyper Synchron in attack mode, and I'll bring out Turbo Booster to join him." Yusei started.

The two monsters appeared.

* * *

 _Hyper Synchron_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 800_

 _If this card is sent to the Graveyard for the Synchro Summon of a Dragon-Type Synchro Monster, that monster gains the following effects: ● It cannot be destroyed by battle. ● It gains 800 ATK. ● During your second Standby Phase after this turn, remove it from play._

* * *

 _Turbo Booster_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _If you have Normal Summoned a monster this turn, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. You can Tribute this card to destroy 1 monster your opponent controls that battled one of your monsters this turn._

* * *

"Hyper Synchron is a risky Tuner Monster." Kairi told the twins.

"Risky?" Luna asked.

"When used to Synchro Summon a Dragon that dragon can't be destroyed by battle, and gains 800 more attack points." Kairi explained. "But during Yusei's Second Stand-By Phase he must remove the monster Hyper Synchron was for from play."

"Now I'll use the Give and Take trap card." Yusei revealed. "So in exchange for giving you Shield Warrior Turbo Booster gets a little boost."

* * *

 _Give and Take_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _ _Special Summon 1 monster from your Graveyard to your opponent's side of the field in Defense Position, and increase the Level of 1 monster you control by the Level of the Special Summoned monster, until the End Phase.__

* * *

Shield Warrior appeared on Jack's field as he gave a confused grunt.

 _Turbo Booster: **(LV: 1 + 3 = 4)**_

"Now level four Hyper Synchron tunes with level four Turbo Booster." Yusei declared.

The two flew up as they passed by some rings.

 **(LV: 4 + 4 = 8)**

"Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!" Yusei chanted as his dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Stardust Dragon_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _During either player's turn, when a card or effect is activated that would destroy a card(s) on the field: You can Tribute this card; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it. During the End Phase, if this effect was activated this turn (and was not negated): You can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard._

* * *

"That's Yusei's ace! It's still as pretty as I remembered it!" Kairi cheered seeing it.

 _Stardust Dragon: **(ATK: 2500 + 800 = 3300)**_

"Now I'll attack Red Dragon Archfiend!" Yusei declared.

Stardust Dragon roared firing a blast.

"I play my face-down card! Changing Destiny!" Jack called as two doors appeared.

* * *

 _Changing Destiny_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate only when an opponent's monster declares an attack. Negate the attack. Then, your opponent selects and applies 1 of these effects:_  
 _● Gain Life Points equal to half the ATK of the monster whose attack was negated._  
 _● Your opponent takes damage equal to half the ATK of the monster whose attack was negated._

* * *

"What the?" Yusei questioned.

"This puts a stop to your attack, and you can make two choices." Jack explained as he turned to his Duel Runner around to see Yusei in front of him. "It either allows you to gain half the attack points of Stardust Dragon, or I take half of Stardust Dragon's attack points as damage. The points of that are 1650. What's your choice?"

"I'll deal the damage." Yusei answered.

At response Jack smirked as he took damage. **(Jack: 2150) (Speed Counters: 5 - 1 = 4)**

"I end my turn." Yusei stated.

* * *

 **Yusei: 3800**

 **Speed Counters: 5**

 **Jack: 2150**

 **Speed Counters: 4**

* * *

Jack 4th Turn:

 **(Yusei's Speed Counters: 6)**

 **(Jack's Speed Counters: 5)**

Jack drew as he looked, and smirked.

"I activate a Speed Spell! Pot of Greed! When I have 2 or more Speed Counters I can draw 2 cards!" Jack called drawing twice.

* * *

 _Speed Spell - Pot of Greed_

 _Speed Spell Card_

 _Activate only while you have 2 or more Speed Counters. Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

"And another Speed Spell is what I drew! Half Seize!" Jack continued.

* * *

 _Speed Spell - Half Seize_

 _Speed Spell Card_

 _Activate only while you have 3 or more Speed Counters. Select 1 face-up monster on the field. Halve that monster's ATK, and gain an equal amount of Life Points._

* * *

"Not good." Yusei frowned.

"While Jack has 3 or more Speed Counters, Half Seize halves the attack points of a monster, and Jack regains Life Points equal to it." Kairi explained worried.

"Wait but that means he can recover from Yusei's attack." Leo realized.

 **(Jack: 3800)**

 _Stardust Dragon: **(ATK: 3300 / 2 = 1650)**_

"And even though Hyper Synchron protects Stardust Dragon from battle the damage still goes through." Kairi added.

"Yusei." Luna said fearfully.

"Now Red-Dragon Archfiend attack Stardust Dragon with Absolute Power Force!" Jack called as his dragon charged, "And Assault Spirits lets me to send Dark Tinker from my hand to the graveyard to increase it's attack points by Dark Tinker's!"

 _Red Dragon Archfiend: **(ATK: 3000 + 1000 = 4000)**_

The attack struck as Stardust Dragon roared in pain. Yusei grunted. **(Yusei: 1050) (Speed Counters: 6 - 2 = 4)**

That was before a deafening roar was sounded.

"What was that?" Leo asked nervously.

They looked around before Kairi, and Luna's marks started to glow. Luna looked at the mark nervously. Then Jack, and Yusei's marks started glowing as the former asked, "What in the world?"

At that moment a deafening roar echoed. Then something crimson took over the field before what appeared from the sky was a huge serpent like energy dragon with yellow glowing eyes roaring.

"Is that what I think it is?" Leo asked in shock.

"I think it is." Kairi answered shocked herself. "The Crimson Dragon."

"The Crimson Dragon!" Yusei cried in awe.

The Crimson Dragon roared before it started to glow before a bright light occurred. When they opened their eyes the Signers see Jack, and Yusei are riding on a stream of light looking over something like it's a vision.

"What's going on big sis?" Luna asked fearfully.

"I don't know... Hey where's everyone else?" Kairi asked seeing she, and Luna floating with orbs along with Akiza who looked surprised while Jack, and Yusei continued riding on the light stream.

"Where are we?" Yusei questioned.

They soon floated above a temple where they seen priests bowing before six people who has the same marks that the Signers have on their arms.

"Wait, those marks." Kairi said in shock.

"Those people are Signers?" Luna asked surprised.

That was before they see what looks like New Domino, and the Sattilite before a huge purple Spider Symbol appeared out of nowhere causing huge destruction.

"No!" Kairi cried in horror.

"Kairi... This might be a glimpse of the future." Jack guessed.

"We can't let that happen." Yusei told him.

"Well I don't know about you but I say we continue on! This duel is what brought us here, and if it's over it would bring us back." Jack told him.

Yusei frowned. "Fine Jack."

"Your move Yusei!" Jack cried. "During this end phase as Shield Warrior didn't attack it's destroyed."

"Not quite Jack, I play Stardust Dragon's special ability!" Yusei countered.

The dragon roared as it gathered energy. Recognizing this Kairi told Luna, and Akiza "See whenever a card effect that destroys a card is played Yusei can use Stardust Dragon's ability. The ability known as Victim Sanctuary. It negates the effect that destroys a card, and destroys it altogether."

"Wait Akiza?" Luna asked in shock.

"What kind of trick is Goodwin pulling?" Akiza asked coldly.

"Akiza let me tell you this isn't Mr. Goodwin's doing." Kairi told her. "The Crimson Dragon is doing this like it's showing us a vision."

"I know that, Goodwin is behind it. He knows everything about these wretched marks." Akiza revealed.

"Wretched? Akiza he said that these marks means we're destined for great things." Kairi told her.

"Is that the lie he told you?" Akiza questioned. "Goodwin is trying to take over the world."

"Take over the world? Where did you hear that?" Kairi asked her.

"From Sayer." Akiza answered.

Kairi looked confused before asking, "Akiza if Goodwin was trying to take over then why did he help me? He helped me out when nobody else in New Domino would."

"Because of your mark." Akiza answered.

That made Kairi pause as she looked at her mark as she remembered.

* * *

 _Flashback..._

 _"Lazar please escort Mr. Armstrong out of my office." Goodwin stated before turning to Kairi. "Miss Jones, may I ask you two requests?"_

 _Lazar got the now fired man out as Kairi turned to Goodwin, "Y-Yes?"_

 _"First, may I please see your right arm?" Goodwin requested._

 _Kairi looked alarmed as she held it close. "I... I can't do that... You'll think I'm a freak..."_

 _"You have my word I won't." Goodwin assured her._

 _Kairi stood for a few moments before slowly rolling her sleeve showing her mark. Goodwin looked at it for a few seconds before nodding. "Hearing your story I had my suspicions but now I'm certain. That mark means you're destined for great things."_

 _"G-Great things...?" Kairi asked blinking._

 _"Yes, there's going to be a dueling tournament in the near future and I would like if you could participate." Goodwin told her. "The exact date hasn't been finalized quite yet but I assure you that participating will be quite beneficial for you."_

 _"W-What's it called?" Kairi asked her._

 _"The Fortune Cup." Goodwin answered calmly._

 _Flashback End..._

* * *

 _'So was he...'_ Kairi trailed off.

While this was happening Stardust Dragon tackled Red Dragon Archfiend destroying him.

"There's only one person in the city you can trust, Sayer." Akiza told her.

"Now during the end phase Stardust Dragon comes back." Yusei said calmly.

Kairi paused before saying, "Before I can be certain I like to meet him if he has time."

Akiza nodded calmly. Stardust Dragon returned roaring.

Yusei 4th Turn:

 **(Yusei's Speed Counters: 5)**

 **(Jack's Speed Counters: 6)**

"I start with the Speed Spell - Angel Baton." Yusei stated. "This lets me draw 2 cards, and then discard one."

* * *

 _Angel Baton_

 _Speed Spell Card_

 _Activate only while you have 2 or more Speed Counters. Draw 2 cards. Then, send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard._

* * *

Yusei drew twice before discarding.

"I discarded Regen Warrior so I can special summon him." Yusei mentioned.

A warrior with a blade appeared.

* * *

 _Regen Warrior_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _When this card is sent from your hand to the Graveyard by a card effect, you can Special Summon it._

* * *

"Now I'll summon Junk Synchron and his effect revives Turbo Booster!" Yusei continued.

The Tuner, and Turbo Booster reappeared.

* * *

 _Junk Synchron_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Warrior/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1300_

 _DEF: 500_

 _When this card is Normal Summoned: You can target 1 Level 2 or lower monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target in Defense Position, but it has its effects negated._

* * *

"Now level three Junk Synchron tunes with level four Regen Warrior." Yusei stated as his tuner became three green rings and Regen Warrior turned into four stars.

 **(LV: 3 + 4 = 7)**

"Dragon blessed by the Judgement of the Gods! Now cross through, and spread your sense of judgement to those who came to your field! Synchro Summon! Level 7, Holy Way Dragon!"

Kairi's feather winged, and angelic dragon appeared roaring in place.

* * *

 _Holy Way Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 1900_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more Non-Tuner Monsters_  
 _Once per turn: You can target 1 monster in your graveyard equip that monster to this card. This card gains 300 ATK for every equip card on it. You can destroy all equip cards on this card inflict 800 damage to your opponent for each one. While this card is equipped with equip cards this card cannot be destroyed by effects. If this card is destroyed you can Tribute 2 monsters you control to Special Summon this card during your Stand-By Phase._

* * *

"What the!?" Jack asked shocked seeing Kairi's dragon.

"Kairi?" Luna asked Kairi wanting to know how Yusei got her.

"I gave it to him before the match." Kairi admitted. "I thought it would help."

"Now I'll activate the Speed Spell - Summon Speeder and it lets me summon out my Max Warrior in attack mode." Yusei stated as the warrior appeared.

* * *

 _Speed Spell - Summon Speeder_

 _Speed Spell Card_

 _Activate only while you have 4 or more Speed Counters. Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from your hand._

* * *

 _Max Warrior_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 800_

 _If this card attacks an opponent's monster, this card gains 400 ATK during the Damage Step only. If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, until your next Standby Phase: this card becomes Level 2 and its original ATK and DEF are halved._

* * *

"Max Warrior attack Jack's Shield Warrior!"

Max Warrior charged. **(ATK: 1800 + 400 = 2200)**

"Hey how did it gain 400 attack points?" Luna asked.

"Max Warrior's Special Ability allows it to gain 400 attack points when it attacks." Kairi answered Max Warrior destroyed Shield Warrior leaving Jack wide open.

"Now Stardust Dragon attack Jack directly!" Yusei called.

Stardust fired the blast as Jack was hit as they heard he screamed out in pain. **(Jack: 1300) (Speed Counters: 6 - 2 = 4)**

"Jack!" Yusei called in horror.

Jack shook his head as he said, "That... That felt real!"

Yusei's eyes widened in shock hearing that. "Jack we have to stop this."

"No... A warrior never quits!" Jack yelled.

"Jack you're in pain!" Yusei argued.

"I don't care if my body is broken or beaten down I won't stop!" Jack yelled. "I play the trap card Forever Fight!"

* * *

 _Forever Fight_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _ _Activate this card whenever you take damage from a direct attack: Pay 1000 Life Points. Target 1 monster in your graveyard, and if you do Special Summon it, then equip it with this card. Whenever the equipped monster destroys an opponent's monster by battle you can discard 1 card the equipped monster can make a second attack this.__

* * *

"Whenever I got attacked directly I can pay 1000 points in order to bring out a friend one last time! Come back, Red Dragon Archfiend!"

 **(Jack: 0300)**

His dragon appeared roaring again. Yusei closed his eyes seeing that. "I set one card facedown and end my turn."

* * *

 **Yusei: 1050**

 **Speed Counters: 5**

 **Jack: 0300**

 **Speed Counters: 4**

* * *

Jack 5th Turn:

 **(Yusei's Speed Counters: 6)**

 **(Jack's Speed Counters: 5)**

"This is it... The final turn!" Jack declared drawing.

"Jack..." Yusei whispered.

 _'Whenever the monster summoned by Forever Fight destroys a monster I can discard a card for it to attack again! Which means this match is mine! I should attack Holy Way first but Stardust is Yusei's ace card so he should have the honor!'_ Jack thought before declaring, "Red Dragon Archfiend destroy Stardust Dragon with Absolute Power Force!"

Red Dragon Archfiend fired a blast. Yusei just looked down as a trap revealed itself, Synchro Striker Unit.

* * *

 _Synchro Striker Unit_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Equip this card as an Equip Card to a face-up Synchro Monster you control. It gains 1000 ATK. During each of your End Phases, it loses 800 ATK._

* * *

 _'Hang on what!?'_ Jack thought shocked.

"Synchro Striker Unit!" Kairi cried recognizing it.

"This gives Stardust Dragon 1000 more attack points." Yusei said quietly.

 _Stardust Dragon: **(ATK: 2500 + 1000 = 3500)**_

"That means... Yusei wins!" Kairi cried as Stardust Dragon fired a blast at Red Dragon Archfiend destroying him as Jack looked on before he smiled getting hit.

* * *

 **Yusei: 1050**

 **Speed Counters: 6**

 **Jack: 0000**

 **Speed Counters: 5**

 **Yusei wins the duel!**

* * *

Suddenly Jack's duel runner started veering out of control before flipping as went flying and crashed.

"JACK!" Kairi cried as they appeared back at the stadium where she started to run down. Leo and Luna ran with her as they noticed the last blast had damaged his runner. They arrived as Kairi held Jack as she said, "Jack! Jack! You alright!?"

"You must be proud, Yusei's the champ. And I'm finished." Jack told her before passing out.

"JACK!" Kairi screamed out.

The MC stunned by this cleared his throat, **"W-Well I should say that wraps it! Everyone meet our new Duel King! Yusei Fudo!"**

Yusei tried to run to them only to end up surrounded by reporters. Kairi screamed out, "Someone! Anyone! Please help! Jack, he needs a doctor!"

That's when two Sector Security Officers and Lazar approached.

"Jack will be given the proper medical attention, though Director Goodwin would like to personally congratulate Mr. Fudo." Lazar told her.

"Please tell me he'll be okay! He's one of the people I care deeply about!" Kairi told him.

"Jack will be fine. Now if you four will please come with..." Lazar started only to notice the reporters and sigh before turning to two officers. "Please escort Mr. Fudo to Director Goodwin's office."

The two nodded before walking over, and getting Yusei away from the reporters. As they were someone walked up.

"Kairi, you wanted to meet him?" asked a voice from behind her.

Kairi turned over to see Akiza.

"Well?" Akiza asked again. "Do you want to meet Sayer or not?"

Kairi told Lazar, "Tell Mr. Goodwin I'll be there in a minute please."

"Wait what?" Lazar questioned before a flash of light enveloped Akiza and Kairi only to fade revealing they had disappeared.

"Yo. Where they go?" Leo asked surprised.

"Akiza took Kairi to talk to that person that was with her." Luna answered.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Akiza, and Kairi appeared somewhere as Kairi looked around surprised by this teleportation.

"Kairi Jones correct? Akiza tells me you wanted to talk." said a calm male voice.

Kairi looked over to see the man that had teleported Akiza out of the arena. "Are you Sayer?"

He was smiling kindly. "Yes I am. Would you like to take a seat while we talk?"

Kairi sees the smile before nodding. Sayer nodded before walking over to two chairs and offering her one of them. "Now, how can I help you?"

Kairi sat down as she answered, "Well Akiza told me that you said Mr. Goodwin wanted to take over the world."

Sayer frowned hearing that. "He does, tell me Kairi have you ever heard of a group known as Iliaster?"

"Iliaster?" Kairi asked before thinking of it before shaking her head, "Sorry no I never heard of that group."

"I'm not surprised, it's one of Goodwin's two largest secrets." Sayer noted. "It's an organization that serves an entity known as the Crimson Dragon. They're planning to use its power to take control of the world, and as you've probably guessed Goodwin is a member of that organization."

"Hey... I seen it before." Kairi said as she remembered it appeared during the duel between Jack, and Yusei. "But Sayer... I think you might be wrong about him."

"He's gathering the Signers without telling you why isn't he?" Sayer asked. "And that isn't the only lie he's keeping."

"What's the other?" Kairi asked him.

"Our Sector Security Director is in fact from the Satellite." Sayer answered before turning to Kairi. "I understand that neither of us have done anything to earn your trust, but while Goodwin is keeping secrets from you I'm more than willing to answer whatever questions you may have."

"Sayer... Listen I think I know why he's getting us together, and it might not be anything for world domination." Kairi told him.

"What do you think that reason is?" Sayer inquired curiously.

"Well I don't know for certain, but I think the Crimson Dragon was trying to tell us something." Kairi answered. "During Yusei's duel with Jack it took us to a view of the past, and the future. The past shows us of the original Signers, and the future was terrible. It showed where it has both New Domino, and the Sattilite. Then out of nowhere a huge purple Spider Symbol appeared causing destruction everywhere. I think Goodwin was getting us together so we can stop that from happening."

"If the key is getting us all together then we should help Sayer and not Goodwin." Akiza told her. "He's done nothing but help me and give me a home here at the Arcadia Movement. You know that Goodwin only helped you and Yusei for your marks."

"But... What if Goodwin's reason was more Akiza?" Kairi asked her. "Goodwin helped me from Sector Security, fired the man who murdered my love, and gave me a home here in New Domino."

"May I ask you something Kairi? If you didn't have that mark on your arm do you think he would have done any of that?" Sayer inquired.

Kairi thinks out it, _'Now that he mentions it... Lazar would've called Sector Security if my mark haven't reacted-No. Mr. Goodwin is more then that.'_

"Sayer? Can I ask you something?" Kairi asked him.

"Of course." Sayer answered.

"This will be hard but... Do you think you, and Goodwin can hold a truce?" Kairi asked him.

Sayer's eyes widened in surprise. "We aren't at war Kairi, though I suppose for the time being we could cooperate. I assume you mean until this vision is prevented?"

"Yes." Kairi nodded. "I know this will be too much for you, and that if you refuse I understand, but we have to work together both you, and Goodwin to stop this from happening."

"I'm not refusing Kairi, and while I may not have seen this vision like you and Akiza I have no reason to doubt you." Sayer told her.

"Thank you. I promise Mr. Goodwin doesn't have ill, or selfish intentions." Kairi smiled to him. "He done good things to me that are far then that. I... I came here to see... If Kalin was..."

She started crying as she said this. Sayer gently embraced her. "I'm sorry. If there's anything I can do to help you just let me know."

Kairi hugged him back continuing to sob. After she calmed down she said, "S-Sorry about that. just thinking about it makes me very sad... He never knew I loved him..."

"I understand." Sayer replied.

She wiped her eyes before smiling, "Thanks very much for listening Sayer... Can Akiza come with me so we can get answers Mr. Goodwin can tell us?"

Sayer nodded before holding up a card as the two girls vanished in a flash of light. They soon appeared back.

"Big sis, what happened?" Leo asked running up to her.

"Are you ok?" Luna asked.

"Yeah. I'm okay." Kairi smiled to them. "I talked to Sayer, and he said he's willing to agree a truce until we manage to stop that future from happening."

Leo looked confused while Luna blinked and nodded.

"Well, don't we have to go find out what he has to tell us?" Akiza inquired.

Kairi nodded as the four of them walked in the building.

* * *

 **Ulrich362: Well Yusei managed to win, and Sayer seems to be sympathetic to Kairi.**

 **bopdog111: And she manages to have Akiza join to what Goodwin has to say.**

 **Ulrich362: Whatever it is, there's a good chance it'll reveal more about that vision.**

 **bopdog111: And hopefully Jack will recover from the duel.**

 **Ulrich362: Hopefully, see you in the next chapter.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	14. Start of a Journey!

**bopdog111: Well guys Kairi managed to talk to Sayer.**

 **Ulrich362: Exactly, but now its time for Goodwin to reveal what he's been hiding.**

 **bopdog111: The story of the Signers.**

 **Ulrich362: And their destiny. Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds but we own the OCs!**

* * *

The four signers and Leo were escorted up to Goodwin's office. They arrived to where Goodwin was waiting.

"I'm glad you're all here." Goodwin said calmly. "Congratulations are in order for your victory Yusei."

"You owe us some answers Goodwin." Yusei told him.

"And I intend on giving them to you." Goodwin replied. "The simple fact is this competition was to find all of you, the Signers."

"Mr. Goodwin before you tell us anything answer me honestly." Kairi told him.

He turned to her calmly.

"Do you only help me because of my mark?" Kairi asked sadly.

"You asked me to answer your question honestly, and the answer is yes." Goodwin told her.

Kairi had tears before nodding, "Okay thanks for saying that. I understand."

Akiza glanced at Kairi after hearing that.

"I know it isn't the answer you wanted to hear however I didn't have any alternative." Goodwin explained.

"Okay. It's just Sayer, and Akiza told me you done that." Kairi told him. "And Sayer agreed to coopoerate with you until this threat we seen is passed since I know you don't plan for world domination."

"I see, then it's only right I explain the true reason I gathered you Signers here." Goodwin told them. "The world will soon be destroyed."

"What?" Leo asked shocked.

"Is this about that Purple Spider mark we saw?" Yusei asked him.

"It is." Goodwin answered. "As Signers you are the only ones capable of stopping the forces of darkness from destroying the world. The only chance we have of defeating the army of shadows."

"So who's leading them?" Kairi asked.

"That's not something I can answer." Goodwin stated. "I don't know the identities of your enemies, they could be friends, loved ones, or complete strangers. However, while you were marked by the Crimson Dragon your enemies were marked by the Shadows."

"The Shadows?" Yusei asked. "So your telling us they are evil counterparts of the Crimson Dragon?"

"I am Yusei, and you've all seen what will happen if they aren't stopped." Goodwin answered.

Kairi looked at her mark before asking, "When will they start their conquest?"

"There is simply no way of knowing." Goodwin told her.

"So they can strike any minute?" Luna asked surprised.

"Yes, which is why gathering the six signers was so vital." Goodwin answered.

"Wait six?" Yusei asked. "We only know five. So who's sixth?"

"I assure you Yusei the sixth signer will be there when you need them." Goodwin answered.

"Well we need them now!" Leo told him. "Who knows when they will strike!"

"This doesn't concern you." Goodwin stated coldly.

"Goodwin he's my little brother now, and he has the right to listen, and help us out." Kairi told him sternly. "So he deserves to know everyone like us even though he isn't a Signer."

Goodwin turned to her. "You do understand the situation don't you miss Jones? The entire world could be destroyed and there's a good chance even if you succeed not all of you will live through this battle."

"I know. But me, and everyone else here will do our best to save as many people as we can." Kairi told him.

Goodwin nodded. "I'm glad to hear that, and the rest of you?"

"Same." Yusei nodded.

"Got it." Luna nodded a bit nervous.

Akiza only nodded at this.

"Then once Jack recovers you all can head to the Satellite in order to protect the world from the forces of darkness." Goodwin told them.

They nodded as Kairi said, "Goodwin I know you only helped me from my Mark but I know that you were a good guy, and have helped me get where I am, and managing to bring justice to Armstrong. Thank you."

Goodwin simply nodded. With that they were dismissed.

"You honestly trust him?" Akiza asked Kairi.

"Even though he did helped me for my mark I remembered what my brother told me." Kairi answered. "'Don't be mad. Anger is never the way to go. Even if they seem a bit untrustworthy just go with your heart, and decide. That is the truth of judgement.'"

Akiza stared at her. "Your brother sounds like a good person."

"He is... But he was murdered by thieves years ago." Kairi said with tears in her eyes.

Akiza looked down. "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"It's okay Akiza." Kairi smiled to her.

"I'm going back to the Movement." Akiza mentioned before vanishing.

Kairi stared off as she said, "Well she managed to attend with us."

"Big sis, what are you going to do?" Leo asked.

"We don't want to cause a panic so telling everyone to evacuate will be a bad idea." Kairi answered.

"Which of them do you trust?" Yusei asked her.

Kairi looked at him confused.

"You've seen Sayer and Goodwin." Yusei explained.

"I let my heart decide, and I think I should know Sayer more before trusting him." Kairi answered.

"Then should we tell him what Goodwin said?" Luna asked.

"I think Akiza can tell him." Kairi answered.

"In that case all we can do is wait." Yusei noted.

"We better see if Jack is okay." Kairi told him.

Yusei nodded in agreement. They walked to the hospital as Kairi asked the receptionist, "Excuse me ma'am? Is Jack Atlas available to see anyone?"

"He isn't receiving guests. Now if you do..." the receptionist started only to pause. "Mr. Fudo, I wasn't aware you were here."

"Yes. Me, her, and these two want to see him." Yusei told her.

"Of course, room 207." the receptionist told him.

Yusei nodded as they walked to the room. Inside was an unconscious Jack.

"Jack..." Kairi trailed off in horror seeing him softly starting to cry.

Yusei hugged her. Kairi hugged him back.

* * *

 _Later that day..._

They were back in the penthouse with Kairi making lunch after the trip to the hospital.

"Big sis..." Leo started only to look down.

Kairi turned to him. Leo just looked down sadly.

"Leo? Is there something you want to tell me?" Kairi asked.

"I... went back while you were talking to Akiza, and Goodwin said the bad guys might be dead." Leo whispered.

"I see... You hate people dying?" Kairi asked him.

"It's not that, a dead loved one... what if..." Leo started nervously.

Kairi gets what he's going at, and widen his eyes "You... You think Kalin can be one of them?"

"I don't know." Leo admitted. "What if he is though?"

Kairi looked worried, and saddened hearing that. _'Kalin became corrupted...? Then that would...'_

"Big sis?" Luna asked walking up to them.

"Luna... Be honest with me. Do you have a loved one besides Leo, and me who died sometime ago?" Kairi asked her.

Luna blinked in surprise before closing her eyes. "I think so."

Kairi hearing that looked troubled as she went back to making lunch. Leo looked down miserably.

"Luna... I think we might meet that person soon." Kairi told her sadly. "Leo told me he talked to Goodwin, and he said the people leading the darkness are our dead loved ones..."

Luna's eyes widened in shock.

Kairi nodded, and said "And... we will also meet Kalin among them."

"Maybe not, it might be a stranger." Leo said hopefully.

"Hopefully." Kairi told him.

Leo just nodded.

"Luna, Leo... Promise me something you two." Kairi told them.

"What is it big sis?" Luna asked.

"If we're not able to win, or if I get defeated, and they have their sights on you too... Run as fast as you can to get away, and make sure not to get caught." Kairi answered.

"No way!" Leo shouted.

Kairi turned to him.

"I'm not leaving you." Leo said.

"Neither am I." Luna agreed.

"Guys... I'm saying this because I want you two to be alright... If me, and the guys with Akiza loses you two need to get far so you can manage to train." Kairi told them. "And one day you two can save everyone else."

"We won't leave you... plus I can't run." Luna mentioned before revealing her mark.

Kairi looked on before saying, "Just promise me you two... I'm not saying this because I want you two to flee. I'm saying this because I'm love you two. If I do die during this be sure to stay hidden, and run. And one day you, and Leo can fight back, and handle them."

"The world would be destroyed anyway." Leo argued.

Kairi hearing that looked down. "Then if we do lose everything will be gone... And nothing will remain."

She started crying at this. They both hugged her. She hugged them back. A few minutes later they smelled lunch was ready,

"Leo... Luna... I'm so sorry you two. You should not have gotten involved with this. It will be so scary." Kairi told them getting plates ready.

"It's ok big sis." Luna whispered. "We'll be together."

Kairi smiled with tears in her eyes saying, "You two are sure great people..."

They just smiled at that. Then they hear something on the TV as Leo, and Luna smiled. Suddenly a phone rang. Kairi curious walked over, and answered "Hello?"

"Huh, um... is Leo there?" asked a male voice.

"Leo? Someone wants to talk to you." Kairi told her brother.

Leo blinked before walking over though he kept his eyes on the TV. "Hello? Oh hey Dexter, what's... WHAT!?"

Kairi, and Luna walked over surprised hearing him shout.

"No way Dexter!" Leo argued. "There's no way that's... Hold on what? Ok I'm checking that right now."

With that Leo hung up and immediately ran out of the room.

"Leo!? Leo!? What's going on!?" Kairi cried to him.

A minute later Leo walked out of his room looking horrified before showing Kairi a chatroom where people were talking about a rumor that the Black Rose, that Akiza person from the Fortune Cup, was apparently going to try and kill Jack Atlas and Yusei Fudo.

"Wait what?" Kairi asked shocked.

"Everyone's saying Akiza's going to kill Yusei and Jack." Leo said nervously. "Dexter told me about it but... what can we do?"

Kairi looked troubled before saying, "I know that Akiza wouldn't do that. They might be saying that because they hate her."

"What are we going to do?" Leo asked nervously.

Kairi looked concerned as she thinks about it. She then said, "We're gonna go to the Movement, and talk to Akiza."

Leo and Luna nodded in agreement.

* * *

 _Several minutes later..._

They arrived at a building where it says 'Arcadia Movement' as they entered.

"Miss Jones, can I help you?" Sayer inquired walking up to them.

"Where's Akiza?" Kairi asked him.

"Resting, is something wrong?" Sayer inquired.

"Terrible things." Kairi said sadly before showing him the chatroom.

Sayer's eyes widened. "I see, unfortunately she's made a reputation for herself. Once these forces of darkness Goodwin mentioned are dealt with things should hopefully improve, and with all six of you working together it should be feasible that you win correct?"

"Seven." Kairi corrected.

"What?" Sayer asked confused.

"I said seven." Kairi said as she pulled Leo close to her. "Even though Leo isn't a Signer he's determined to help us out. And yes if we work together-all of us-then we can win."

"I was counting him among the six, you three, Akiza, Yusei Fudo, and Jack Atlas." Sayer pointed out.

"There are 6 Signers Sayer." Kairi told him. "Goodwin haven't given us their identity but he said they can come when we need them."

"I see, well it probably isn't my place but wouldn't knowing the identity of your last ally be important?" Sayer inquired.

"Yusei asked him but Goodwin didn't answer." Kairi told him.

"Why would he be hiding that information from you?" Sayer inquired.

"I don't know." Kairi answered. "He told us they can strike at any moment. Hopefully we can find out who it is by then."

"I'm not a Signer myself, however given Jack's condition wouldn't it make sense to strike first once he's recovered?" Sayer pointed out. "Waiting for this unknown enemy could lead to unforeseen consequences."

"I know. Goodwin told us that we will go to the Satellite once he's recovered." Kairi answered. "They might be taking base there."

"I see, well if it means anything you have my support." Sayer told her calmly.

"Thanks Sayer." Kairi smiled.

He nodded calmly.

"And if Akiza is finished resting can you tell her that we need to talk to her?" Kairi asked him.

"I will." Sayer answered.

Kairi smiled nodded before she, and the twins walked out.

"What now?" Leo asked Kairi.

Kairi looked to see what time it is. It was getting late.

"You guys want some take-out?" Kairi asked them.

"Ok." Leo nodded before frowning. "Big sis, we can win right?"

"With all the support we got, and everyone else I know we will." Kairi smiled. "And even you Leo."

She ruffled his head at that. Leo blushed at that. "Big sis, stop it."

"I can't help it." Kairi smiled to him. "What do you two want?"

"Nothing." Luna answered sadly.

Kairi looked saddened before saying, "Luna?"

Luna looked to her.

"Here." Kairi smiled handing her a card.

Luna took it but frowned. "I'm scared big sis."

"It's okay. That card is what helped me get me here." Kairi told her with a smile taking her shoulders before showing her the card was Honest. "I like you to have it."

Luna looked at the card before smiling. "Thanks big sis."

Kairi smiled hugged her. "That card was given to me by someone who also thinks of me as her big sister. She gave it to me because she wanted to help me out. And now I want to help you out Luna."

"Huh, who?" Luna asked curiously.

"Her name is Amy." Kairi smiled. "She was brought to me, and Martha ever since she was 3. She didn't remember her parents but we helped her out, and I helped her make her Deck. The Honest Card was her favorite card, and she gave it to me to help me get here."

Luna's eyes widened before giving it back. "I can't take it then."

"Luna it's okay." Kairi told her. "I want to help you as best as I could."

"I can't take somebody else's card big sis." Luna mentioned only for their marks to suddenly start glowing.

"Huh?" Kairi asked surprised looking at her mark.

That's when an intense feeling of pain shot through both Luna and Kairi's arms as they felt Yusei getting hurt.

"Ah! Yusei!" Kairi cried worried. "Come on! We better help him!"

Luna nodded.

"Huh, what's going on?" Leo asked nervously.

"Yusei's in trouble." Kairi answered. "Come on!"

The two of them nodded as they ran off.

They ran only to see several Sector Security cars driving in the same direction as Kairi and Luna's marks stopped glowing and they noticed Yusei racing off on his duel runner.

"Yusei?" Kairi called.

He glanced over before racing towards them. "Kairi, Leo, Luna? What are you three doing here?"

"Me, and Luna felt your in danger. What happened?" Kairi asked.

"I was challenged to a match by someone who claimed to work for the Dark Signers." Yusei answered. "He had a monster with a negative level and the damage he dealt was real, but on top of that he had a purple spider mark on his arm like ours. It vanished after the duel but I have a really bad feeling about this."

"Dark Signers?" Kairi asked confused.

"I'm not sure, but I have a feeling they're the ones Goodwin was talking about." Yusei told her.

Kairi nodded hearing that. Yusei glanced back. "I just hope she's alright."

"Akiza?" Kairi asked.

"No, a reporter who got caught up in my duel just now. She was just doing her job but this isn't something she should get involved in." Yusei answered. "From what she said it's because I beat Jack she wanted to talk to me."

"Hopefully she's okay." Kairi said.

"Yeah..." Yusei nodded in agreement. "Still, I have a bad feeling the satellite might be in danger. We should head back Kairi."

"Yeah we should." Kairi nodded.

"We'll be back you two, but there are some friends of ours Kairi and I need to check on." Yusei told Leo and Luna.

"Just stay at the penthouse with Yanagi, and Tanner okay?" Kairi asked.

"Alright, but be careful big sis." Luna requested.

Kairi nodded. Leo blushed slightly before hugging her. "Thanks for everything."

Kairi smiled as he hugged him back.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"My head... how long have I been out?" Jack questioned as he opened his eyes to a hospital room only to frown. "Oh right, Yusei beat me. I'm just a washed up duelist now."

He looked around as the nurse told him, "Ah Jack your awake."

"Yeah." Jack nodded. "How long has it been?"

"About nearly a day, and a half." The nurse answered.

"I see." Jack frowned. "If you don't mind, I'd like some time to myself."

The nurse nodded walking off. Jack watched the door close before looking out the window and frowning. Looking out at the sun he remembers his duel with Yusei, and Kairi's concern over him.

 _'I made my choice a long time ago, and I have to accept that.'_ he thought calmly.

* * *

 _In Goodwin's office..._

"Director Goodwin, the champion Yusei Fudo has requested to speak with you." Lazar informed him.

"Hm? Let him in." Goodwin told him.

Lazar nodded before walking off only to return with Yusei and Kairi.

"Goodwin, we need to go back." Yusei told him.

"The Satellite?" Goodwin asked.

"Yes, our friends could be in danger." Kairi told him. "We have to make sure they're safe."

"Very well. I'll have a helicopter ready for you two." Goodwin informed.

"Thanks." Yusei nodded.

Goodwin nodded back.

With that Kairi and Yusei walked out of the office.

"Are you sure it's wise to send them to the Satellite now director Goodwin?" Lazar inquired.

"I'm sure Lazar." Goodwin answered.

Lazar just nodded thoughtfully.

* * *

 **bopdog111: Well that's the start of something.**

 **Ulrich362: Definitely.**

 **bopdog111: Of what though?**

 **Ulrich362: We'll have to wait and see.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**

 **Ulrich362: See you in the next chapter.**


	15. Reuniting with Crow! Back from the Grave

**bopdog111: Alright guys here's the new chapter.**

 **Ulrich362: Been a while hasn't it?**

 **bopdog111: 6 days I think.**

 **Ulrich362: Something like that anyway. So Kairi and Yusei are on route to the Satellite.**

 **bopdog111: And they'll get a surprise.**

 **Ulrich362: Definitely, so enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds but we own the OCs!**

* * *

Kairi asked Yusei, "Yusei?"

"Yeah?" Yusei replied turning to her. "Is something on your mind Kairi?"

"Well if you have time... Can you make me a Duel Runner?" Kairi asked.

Yusei smiled. "No problem."

Kairi smiled hearing that. Yusei suddenly looked down. "I'm sorry about... everything."

"It's okay Yusei." Kairi told him.

Yusei just shook his head. "The four of us... we shouldn't have separated like that. We should have stuck together... it's what he would have wanted us to do."

"I think Kalin is looking down on us wanting us to be safe." Kairi smiled.

"Yeah, that sounds like the kind of thing he'd do." Yusei agreed. "We fought with him to free the Satellite, now we'll make sure it stays safe."

"And dealing with Security like he wanted." Kairi added dejectedly.

Yusei just hugged her gently as the helicopter started it's slow descent into the Satellite. They looked on Kairi said, "Still the same as we left it."

"Yeah, it is." Yusei nodded.

They dropped off as Yusei claimed his Duel Runner as an officer told them, "Some of our buddies weren't notified that we dropped you two off so be aware when they come they want you under arrest."

With that the helicopter fly off to land somewhere.

"I think they didn't notify them on purpose so we will be arrested." Kairi told Yusei.

"Probably, but we'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Yusei replied. "Right now though, we should look around."

Kairi nodded in agreement as they walked together while Yusei kept a hand on his Duel Runner.

"Well well, what do we have here?" questioned a male voice from above them.

They turned to see. It was Crow staring down at them from a pile of scrap metal and garbage.

"So the famous Yusei Fudo comes back to the Satellite." Crow stated walking up and glaring at Yusei.

"Crow!" Yusei called glaring back.

Crow jumped down and walked over to Yusei as they stared at each other for a few seconds only to both smile and shake hands. "Man, it's been way too long."

Kairi sighed with a smile shaking her head, "You two."

Crow turned to her. "What? After everything that happened, Jack ends up in New Domino City somehow and the next thing I know you and Yusei are not only both there but someone happens to be the new champion. It has been too long."

"About 2 weeks exact." Kairi answered.

"Two weeks since I've seen you Kairi. It's been a lot longer since I've seen Yusei." Crow pointed out. "Still, is everything alright? How's..."

Yusei just shook his head as Crow's eyes widened in shock.

"Kalin... Was starved to death." Kairi answered looking down as tears picked up.

Crow gasped in horror before just hugging her. "Kairi I'm so sorry."

Kairi hugged him up.

"Come on, I bet the kids would want to see you and I actually was heading over to see them myself." Crow offered. "Do you want to ride with me or Yusei?"

"Okay." Kairi smiled nodding. "I'll tell you about me, and Yusei's trip when we get there."

"Sounds good." Crow smiled.

Kairi got on Blackbird with Crow as Yusei got on his Duel Runner as they sped.

"Oh yeah, how's Jack?" Crow inquired.

"...In the hospital." Kairi looked down.

"Hold on, what happened?" Crow asked. "Yusei?"

"It's complicated Crow." Yusei answered.

Crow turned to him and just nodded before a siren caught their attention.

"Ah great." Kairi grunted. "Security didn't notify the ones here about not placing us under arrest on purpose."

"Don't tell me you're worried Kairi. I can duel circles around these clowns all day." Crow grinned.

"Of course I am worried Crow." Kairi told him. "I haven't gotten to problems with them ever since I arrived at New Domino."

"Then you leave the dueling to us." Yusei suggested.

Kairi nodded hearing that. Crow grinned. "Alright, this should be pretty fun."

With that three Officers pulled up as they noticed a Golden Stamp on the one at the middle.

"A Captain." Kairi realized.

"Huh, that's new. I guess when you borrow enough cards they send the big guns after you." Crow shrugged. "Oh well."

"Crow." Kairi said sternly remembering the time when Crow took cards, and got tracked by Security leading her to duel the Officer.

Crow flinched at her tone. "They don't have the right to decide we can't own cards Kairi."

"We'll discuss about it later. Right now we need to get them off our tail." Yusei told them.

"You're right about that." Crow nodded in agreement. "Alright you three, so how are we doing this?"

The Captain answered, "You Trash will he having 4000 Life Points a piece. While the boys with me have 4000 or their own, and since I'm the Captain I have the double the amount."

"Sounds fair to me." Crow nodded.

"Agreed." Yusei said calmly.

 _'The Captain having 8000 points because he's the Captain? Man Security is more obnoxious, and arrogant then I thought... And I've been dealing with them for years!'_ Kairi remarked in her mind.

"Alright get ready boys. They'll be arrested soon." The Captain smirked to his colleagues.

"Yes sir." the two officers replied together.

 **"Duel Mode engaged. Auto Pilot activated."** The Duel Runners said.

* * *

 _Speed World_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _If a player activates a non-"Speed Spell" Spell Card, they take 2000 damage. Except during the first turn of the Duel, during each player's Standby Phase, each player places 1 Speed Counter of their own on this card (max. 12 each). When a player takes damage, remove 1 of their Speed Counters from this card for each multiple of 1000 damage that player took._

* * *

"LET'S RIDE!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Breaking Through by the Wreckage)**

 **Yusei: 4000**

 **Speed Counters: 0**

 **Crow: 4000**

 **Speed Counters: 0**

 **Sector Security Captain: 8000**

 **Speed Counters: 0**

 **Sector Security: 4000**

 **Speed Counters: 0**

 **Sector Security: 4000**

 **Speed Counters: 0**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Sector Security #1 1st Turn:

"I'll start things off by summoning my Gate Blocker in defense mode, but he won't be sticking around because I sacrifice him to summon Gate Blocker 2 in defense mode." the officer stated as Gate Blocker appeared before being replaced with a stronger version.

* * *

 _Gate Blocker_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Rock_

 _ATK: 100_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _While this card is face-up on the field, your opponent cannot gain Speed Counters during the Standby Phase by the effect of "Speed World"._

* * *

 _Gate Blocker 2_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Rock_

 _ATK: 100_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _You can Tribute 1 "Gate Blocker" to Special Summon this card from your hand. Your opponent cannot gain Speed Counters with the effect of "Speed World"._

* * *

"Now three facedown cards ends my turn."

Crow 1st Turn:

 **(Crow's Speed Counters: 0)**

 **(Yusei's Speed Counters: 0)**

 **(Sector Security Captain's Speed Counters: 1)**

 **(Sector Security's Speed Counters: 1)**

 **(Sector Security's Speed Counters: 1)**

Crow drew as he looked.

"Don't try anything funny, as long as Gate Blocker 2 is in play you two won't gain any Speed Counters. Winning this duel will be simple." the officer smirked. "In fact, why don't you try these two trap cards for a spin, Full Throttle gives me another Speed Counter each turn, and thanks to Speed Edge you take damage equal to the difference in our Speed Counters times 300."

* * *

 _Full Throttle_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _ _Activate only when the effect of "Speed World" activates. You gain 1 Speed Counter on "Speed World" during each player's Standby Phase.__

* * *

 _Speed Edge_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _ _During each Standby Phase, if you have more Speed Counters than your opponent, inflict damage to your opponent equal to that difference x 300.__

* * *

 **(Sector Security's Speed Counters: 2)**

Crow, and Yusei winced.

 **(Crow: 3400)**

 **(Yusei: 3400)**

"This won't take any time at all." the second officer smirked.

"Don't underestimate them boys." The Captain told his fellow officers.

"Your captain's right." Crow grinned. "And I'll start things off by summoning the Tuner Monster, Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind!"

A green blackwinged monster appeared.

* * *

 _Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Winged-Beast/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1300_

 _DEF: 400_

 _If you control a "Blackwing" monster other than "Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind", you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; that target's ATK and DEF become half its current ATK and DEF until the end phase._

* * *

"I like where this is going." Yusei smiled.

"And since a flock of feathers are together I can summon Blackwing - Bora the Spear!" Crow called as a black bird holding a spear appeared.

* * *

 _Blackwing - Bora the Spear_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Winged-Beast_

 _ATK: 1700_

 _DEF: 800_

 _If you control a "Blackwing" monster other than "Blackwing - Bora the Spear", you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent._

* * *

"Summon whatever you want it doesn't change a thing." the first officer smirked.

"Oh really? Well I think otherwise because I activate Gale's ability! Your Gate Blocker 2's attack, and defense points are cut in half!" Crow grinned as Gale fired sonar waves at the Gate Blocker.

"What?" the officer questioned in shock.

 _Gate Blocker 2: **(ATK: 100/2 = 50/DEF: 3000/2 = 1500)**_

"Well unfortunately for you I have the trap Defender's Mind to double the defense of all our monsters."

* * *

 _Defender's Mind_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _ _Change all monsters you control to Defense Position, and the DEF of all monsters you control are doubled. You cannot change monsters you control to Attack Position.__

* * *

 _Gate Blocker 2: **(DEF: 1500 * 2 = 3000)**_

"Rats." Kairi grunted. "You got something to get around that Crow?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Crow grinned. "Alright Gale time to give Bora a Tune Up!"

Gale turned to 3 stars while Bora turned to 4 stars.

 **(LV: 3 + 4 = 7)**

"Darkened gales, become the wings which will soar to the heavens! Synchro Summon! Blackwing - Armor Master!" Crow chanted.

A armored black winged humanoid appeared with 2500 attack points.

* * *

 _Blackwing - Armor Master_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Winged-Beast/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2500  
_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _1 "Blackwing" Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

 _This card cannot be destroyed by battle, and you take no Battle Damage from battles involving this card. If this card attacks a monster, you can place 1 Wedge Counter on that monster at the end of the Damage Step(max. 1). You can remove all Wedge Counters from your opponent's monsters to reduce the ATK and DEF of each monster that had a Wedge C_

* * *

The Captain thought, _'So that's the infamous Armor Master. Time to see what he can do like this.'_

"Good thinking Crow." Yusei grinned.

"And now Armor Master attack Gate Blocker 2!" Crow grinned as the monster charged.

"Are you insane, your monster is too weak." the second officer reminded him.

Armor Master punched the Blocker as it flew back seeing it did no damaged but left a feather on Gate Blocker 2.

"What's going on, you should have taken 500 points of damage from that attack." the first officer pointed out.

 _'What's that feather?'_ the captain thought suspiciously. _'He's planning something.'_

"When Armor Master battles I take no damage, and it leaves behind a Wedge Counter for your Blocker." Crow grinned. "But more on that later. I set two cards, and end which means Gale's ability wears off."

"And that means..." Kairi trailed off in horror.

 _Gate Blocker 2: **(ATK: 50 x 2 = 100/DEF: 3000 x 2 = 6000)**_

"Please tell me you got a plan." Kairi asked Crow.

"Whatever he's planning won't work." the second officer stated.

Sector Security #2 1st Turn:

 **(Crow's Speed Counters: 0)**

 **(Yusei's Speed Counters: 0)**

 **(Sector Security Captain's Speed Counters: 2)**

 **(Sector Security's Speed Counters: 3)**

 **(Sector Security's Speed Counters: 2)**

"First things first Full Throttle activates."

 **(Sector Security's Speed Counters: 4)**

"And Speed Edge activates." The first officer smirked.

Crow, and Yusei winced.

 **(Crow: 2200)**

 **(Yusei: 2200)**

"Now that that's taken care of I'll summon my Gate Defender in defense mode and thanks to him I can negate one of your attacks each turn." the second officer declared.

* * *

 _Gate Defender_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Rock_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _ _Once per turn, when an opponent's monster declares an attack, you can negate that attack. As long as you control another monster, your opponent cannot select this card as an attack target. If a monster you control is destroyed by battle, destroy this face-up card.__

* * *

 _Gate Defender: **(DEF: 2000 * 2 = 4000)**_

"That's the end of my turn and soon the end of you three."

Yusei 1st Turn:

 **(Crow's Speed Counters: 0)**

 **(Yusei's Speed Counters: 0)**

 **(Sector Security Captain's Speed Counters: 3)**

 **(Sector Security's Speed Counters: 5)**

 **(Sector Security's Speed Counters: 3)**

Yusei drew as Full Throttle, and Speed Edge activates as they winced.

 **(Sector Security's Speed Counters: 6)**

 **(Crow: 0400)**

 **(Yusei: 0400)**

"Guys!" Kairi cried concerned.

"We've been through worse." Crow reassured her.

Yusei called, "Yeah, and it starts by summoning Turbo Synchron!"

A green synchron appeared in place.

* * *

 _Turbo Synchron_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Machine/Tuner_

 _ATK: 100_

 _DEF: 500_

 _ _When this card declares an attack: You can change the attack target to Defense Position. When you take battle damage while this card is attacking: You can Special Summon 1 monster from your hand with ATK less than or equal to the battle damage you took.__

* * *

Then the feather vanished from Gate Blocker 2 producing cracks. **(ATK: 100 - 100 = 0/DEF: 6000 - 6000 = 0)** Though the Officers but their Captain haven't noticed. Kairi smiled seeing it while the Captain frowned.

Kairi smiled seeing it while the Captain frowned.

"Before you get anywhere else Yusei let me help ya by activating Level Retuner to reduce Armor Master's level by 2!" Crow called.

* * *

 _Level Retuner_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _ _Reduce the Level of 1 face-up monster you control by 2.__

* * *

 _Armor Master: **(LV: 7 - 2 = 5)**_

"I appreciate that Crow, now level one Turbo Synchron tunes with level five Blackwing - Armor Master!" Yusei called as Turbo Synchro became a green ring and Armor Master became five stars.

 **(LV: 1 + 5 = 6)**

"Gathering bonds weave a greater force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Turbo Warrior!"

The warrior he used against Akiza appeared.

* * *

 _Turbo Warrior_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Warrior/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _"Turbo Synchron" +_ _1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

 _When this card attacks a Level 6 or higher Synchro Monster, halve that monster's ATK until the end of the Damage Step. This card cannot be targeted by the effects of Level 6 or lower monsters._

* * *

"What's the point of that move, your new monster has the same attack points as the other one and neither of them have the points to beat our monsters." the first officer pointed out.

"It can't be targeted by monsters that are level 6 or lower." Yusei answered.

"In other words Gate Defender can't stop it's attack. Though that doesn't change the fact that it only has 2500 attack points." the second officer mentioned.

"Why not I change it with this trap? Ebon Arrow!" Crow grinned showing his face-down. "This reduces Turbo Warrior's points by 500 but it can deal piercing damage!"

* * *

 _Ebon Arrow_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Select 1 face-up monster you control. Until the End Phase, it loses 500 ATK and during battle between that attacking monster and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the selected monster's ATK, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. When the selected monster destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard this turn, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the destroyed monster's original DEF._

* * *

 _Turbo Warrior: **(ATK: 2500 - 500 = 2000)**_

"Weren't you listening, it's pointless since your monster was already too weak." the first officer repeated.

The Captain closed his eyes before telling him, "Officer look at Gate Blocker 2's Defense Points."

The officer blinked before noticing they were zero.

"Wait, what just happened?" the officer asked in shock.

"I removed the Wedge Counter it had from Armor Master. By doing that I can reduce the attack, and defense points of the monster it had to 0." Yusei answered.

"Which means Turbo Warrior can destroy it." Kairi smiled.

"Turbo Warrior attack Gate Blocker 2!" Yusei called as Turbo Warrior charged.

Gate Blocker 2 was easily destroyed by the attack.

 **(Sector Security #1: 2000)**

"Since a monster we have is destroyed by battle Gate Defender is destroyed." The second Officer grunted as the Defender shattered.

"Well Ebon Arrow deals you damage equal to the defense points of the monster it destroyed!" Crow grinned.

The first officer's eyes widened in shock hearing that.

 **(Sector Security #1: 0000)**

"And I also activate the effect of Revival Warrior in my hand! Since a monster you have was destroyed during the battle phase I can discard him to summon one of the destroyed monsters in attack mode, and I can attack it!" Yusei called discarding the card. "The only down side is that I have to pay half my points."

 **(Yusei: 0200)**

Gate Defender reappeared on the second officer's field in attack mode.

"Wait, but that means..." the officer realized in horror.

"Means your gone!" Crow grinned as Turbo Warrior destroyed it.

 **(Sector Security #2: 2000)**

Before Ebon Arrow activates.

 **(Sector Security #2: 0000)**

The Captain looked at the two defeated officers as he sighed, "Do I have to do everything myself?"

The two officers flinched at that.

"Huh, we're in a pretty bad spot wouldn't you say Yusei?" Crow asked with a grin.

"Yeah but we'll get through." Yusei answered. "I place 3 cards down, and end my turn."

 **(Dueling Theme: I Will Show You by Ashes to New)**

Sector Security Captain 1st Turn:

 **(Crow's Speed Counters: 1)**

 **(Yusei's Speed Counters: 1)**

 **(Sector Security Captain's Speed Counters: 4)**

"Alright Satellite Trash hope your ready because the Stony Lonesome is waiting for you three to be defeated." The Captain smirked drawing.

Crow's eyes widened. "Wait, I don't have any cards in play!"

"And I'll start off my turn by summoning Assault Dog!" The Captain called summoning a dog with a gun on his back.

* * *

 _Assault Dog_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 800_

 _When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard by battle, you can Special Summon 1 "Assault Dog" from your Deck._

* * *

"And now sic the Blackbird Brain!"

The dog fired from it's turret at Crow.

"Oh wait, did I say no cards I meant Blackwing - Ghibli the Searing Wind in defense mode!" Crow called as the monster appeared.

* * *

 _Blackwing - Ghibli the Searing Wind_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Winged-Beast_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _ _When your opponent declares a direct attack: You can Special Summon this card from your hand. Once per turn: You can switch the original ATK and DEF of this card, until the end of this turn.__

* * *

"Crow how...?" Kairi asked.

"When I'm being attacked directly I can bring out Ghibli from my hand." Crow explained.

"Well it's a replay so I'll not attack." The Captain said as the dog stood down. "And I'll place 3 cards down to end my turn."

* * *

 **Yusei: 0200**

 **Speed Counters: 1**

 **Crow: 0400**

 **Speed Counters: 1**

 **Sector Security Captain: 8000**

 **Speed Counters: 4**

 **Sector Security: 0000**

 **Speed Counters: 6**

 **Sector Security: 0000**

 **Speed Counters: 3**

 **Sector Security loses the Duel.**

* * *

Crow 2nd Turn:

 **(Crow's Speed Counters: 2)**

 **(Yusei's Speed Counters: 2)**

 **(Sector Security Captain's Speed Counters: 5)**

"Then it's my move and I think I have the perfect move in mind." Crow grinned. "First up I'll summon another tuner monster known as Blackwing - Blizzard the Far North in attack mode, and thanks to his special ability Gale the Whirlwind comes back too, the only catch is his special ability is negated."

A white bird appeared before Gale reappeared in place.

* * *

 _Blackwing - Blizzard the Far North_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Winged-Beast/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1300_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Cannot be Special Summoned. When this card is Normal Summoned: You can target 1 Level 4 or lower "Blackwing" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target in Defense Position._

* * *

"Yusei, if I know you that set card brings back an old pal from the graveyard so you mind lending me a hand?" Crow requested.

Yusei grinned, "You bet."

The Captain let out a confused grunt.

"Confused, well why don't we show him what we mean pal?" Crow suggested only to pause. "Oh wait, first things first is my Delta Crow Anti-Reverse card to destroy your facedowns."

* * *

 _Delta Crow - Anti Reverse_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate only while you control a face-up "Blackwing" monster. If you control 3 or more "Blackwing" monsters, this card can be activated from your hand. Destroy all face-down cards your opponent controls._

* * *

Revealed to be Assault Spirits, Assault on GHQ, and Strike Slash.

"I activate my face-down! Graceful Revival! This brings back a level 2 or lower monster from our graveyard! Come back Turbo Synchron!"

* * *

 _Graceful Revival_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _ _Select 1 Level 2 or lower monster from your Graveyard and Special Summon it in Attack Position. When this card is removed from the field, destroy that monster. When that monster is removed from the field, destroy this card.__

* * *

The Synchron appeared in place.

"Ok, now I'll use Ghibli's ability to swap it's attack and defense points." Crow mentioned.

 _Ghibli the Searing Wind: **(ATK: 1600/DEF: 0)**_

"Now Ghibli attack Assault Dog."

The blackwing attacked Assault Dog as it howled being destroyed. **(Sector Security Captain: 7600)**

"Think your so smart? Well here's something." The Captain smirked as another Assault Dog appeared howling.

"Oh I know all about that, Blizzard the Far North you attack now." Crow declared.

The bird destroyed Assault Dog as a third appeared howling. **(Sector Security Captain: 7500)**

"I end my move with one facedown card." Crow finished.

Yusei 2nd Turn:

 **(Crow's Speed Counters: 3)**

 **(Yusei's Speed Counters: 3)**

 **(Sector Security Captain's Speed Counters: 6)**

"Which means it's my move so I'll start by summoning Sonic Chick in attack mode, and now level one Turbo Synchron tunes level six Turbo Warrior and level one Sonic Chick." Yusei declared.

* * *

 _Sonic Chick_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Winged-Beast_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 300_

 _This card cannot be destroyed by battle with a monster that has 1900 or more ATK._

* * *

The Synchron turned to 1 ring while Turbo Warrior, and Sonic Chick each turned to 7 stars.

 **(LV: 1 + 1 + 6 = 8)**

"Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!" Yusei chanted as his ace monster appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Stardust Dragon_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _During either player's turn, when a card or effect is activated that would destroy a card(s) on the field: You can Tribute this card; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it. During the End Phase, if this effect was activated this turn (and was not negated): You can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard._

* * *

"Now attack Assault Dog with Cosmic Flare!"

The dragon attacked the dog who howled before shattering as the Captain grunted. **(Sector Security Captain: 6200) (Speed Counters: 6 - 1 = 5)**

"You'll pay for that trash." The Captain grunted.

"Maybe, but I have my doubts." Yusei told him. "I end my turn by setting one more card facedown."

Sector Security Captain 2nd Turn:

 **(Crow's Speed Counters: 4)**

 **(Yusei's Speed Counters: 4)**

 **(Sector Security Captain's Speed Counters: 6)**

The Captain drew as he smirked, "I'll summon Assault Wyvern!"

A purple armored dragon appeared roaring with 1800 attack points.

* * *

 _Assault Wyvern_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: You can Tribute this card; Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type monster from your hand or Graveyard, except "Assault Wyvern"._

* * *

"Ok, that's a new one." Crow admitted.

"And now I activate the Speed Spell, Blustering Winds!" The Captain called.

* * *

 _Speed Spell - Blustering Winds_

 _Speed Spell Card_

 _ _Activate only while you have 4 or more Speed Counters. Target 1 face-up monster you control; it gains 1000 ATK and DEF until your next Standby Phase.__

* * *

"With this while I have at least 4 Speed Counters Assault Wyvern gains 1000 attack, and defense points until my Stand-By Phase!" The Captain smirked.

 _Assault Wyvern: **(ATK: 1800 + 1000 = 2800/DEF: 1000 + 1000 = 2000)**_

"2800?" Yusei asked in shock.

"One that's gonna get you. First off I activate the Speed Spell, Card of Demise! While I control at least 5 Speed Counters I can draw till I have 5. And during my fifth Stand-By Phase I have to send my hand to the grave." The Captain smirked drawing 5 cards.

* * *

 _Speed Spell - Card of Demise_

 _Speed Spell Card_

 _Activate only while you have 5 or more Speed Counters. Draw cards until you have 5 cards in your hand. During your 5th Standby Phase after activation, send all cards in your hand to the Graveyard._

* * *

"Wonderful." Crow frowned.

"And now I set 2 cards, and now Assault Wyvern attack Stardust Dragon!" The Captain smirked as Assault Wyvern charged.

"You should be more careful about what you do, I reveal the trap card Synchro Striker Unit! This gives Stardust Dragon 1000 more attack points!" Yusei revealed.

* * *

 _Synchro Striker Unit_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Equip this card as an Equip Card to a face-up Synchro Monster you control. It gains 1000 ATK. During each of your End Phases, it loses 800 ATK._

* * *

 _Stardust Dragon: **(ATK: 2500 + 1000 = 3500)**_

"What?" The Captain asked shocked.

"Stardust Dragon destroy his Assault Wyvern!" Yusei called.

Assault Wyvern was destroyed. **(Sector Security Captain: 5500)**

"Looks like this duel is as good as over." Crow smirked.

 _'Go ahead, and say that. My field is perfect. Mirror Force, and Rocket Hand are waiting for you to try.'_ The Captain smirked eyeing his face-down. 'When they try to attack Mirror Force destroys all your monsters in attack mode. I have 2 Montage Dragons, and Handcuffs Dragon in my hand. Since I optimized my Deck to make sure I can draw another monster it won't be long before their done.'

"I end my turn!" The Captain smirked.

* * *

 **Yusei: 0200**

 **Speed Counters: 4**

 **Crow: 0400**

 **Speed Counters: 4**

 **Sector Security Captain: 5500**

 **Speed Counters: 6**

 **Sector Security: 0000**

 **Speed Counters: 6**

 **Sector Security: 0000**

 **Speed Counters: 3**

* * *

Crow 3rd Turn:

 **(Crow's Speed Counters: 5)**

 **(Yusei's Speed Counters: 5)**

 **(Sector Security Captain's Speed Counters: 7)**

"Then it's my move again." Crow grinned. "Ok, I'll summon Blackwing - Fane the Steel Chain and now Gale the Whirlwind why don't you give Ghibli the Searing Wind and Fane the Steel Chain a little tuning action?"

* * *

 _Blackwing - Fane the Steel Chain_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Winged-Beast  
_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 800_

 _This card can attack your opponent directly. If this card inflicts battle damage to your opponent by a direct attack: Target 1 Attack Position monster your opponent controls; change that target to Defense Position._

* * *

 **(LV: 3 + 2 + 3 = 8)**

The Captain looked on.

"Gust fiercely, storm! Gain the will of steel and the speed of light to sublime your form! Synchro Summon! Blackwing - Silverwind the Ascendant!" Crow chanted.

A new monster appeared in place.

* * *

 _Blackwing - Silverwind the Ascendant_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Winged-Beast/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 "Blackwing" Tuner + 2 or more non-Tuner monsters_

 _ _Once per turn, you can destroy up to 2 monsters whose DEF is equal or less than the ATK of this card. If you use this effect, this card cannot attack during this turn. If a "Blackwing" monster you control would be destroyed, it is not destroyed. You can only activate this effect once per turn.__

* * *

"What good will that monster do for you?" The Captain smirked.

"Blizzard and Silverwind have 4100 attack points, so I think that does plenty of good. Attack him directly!" Crow called.

The two charged.

"Be careful what you wish for Trash! I activate my face-down!" The Captain smirked. "Go Mirror Force!"

* * *

 _Mirror Force_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _ _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Destroy all your opponent's Attack Position monsters.__

* * *

"Mirror Force!" Kairi widen her eyes in horror.

"The little wench knows what it does. She's not as dumb as she looks." The Captain smirked before calling, "Due to it's effect when you attack all monsters you have in attack mode are destroyed!"

"Oh really?" Yusei asked with a smirk.

"What?" The Captain asked confused.

"I activate Stardust Dragon's special ability, Victim Sanctuary!" Yusei called. "By releasing Stardust Dragon your Mirror Force is negated and destroyed!"

The Captain watched on shocked as Mirror Force shattered. "My trap!"

"Which means my attacks continue." Crow grinned.

The attacks continued not interrupted striking the Captain. **(Sector Security Captain: 1400) (Speed Counters: 7 - 4 = 3)**

"That's the end of my turn." Crow smiled.

Yusei 3rd Turn:

(Crow's Speed Counters: 6)

(Yusei's Speed Counters: 6)

(Sector Security Captain's Speed Counters: 4)

"So now Stardust Dragon comes back." Yusei stated. "Attack and end this duel!"

Stardust reappeared only to attack as the Captain looked on before being struck crying out.

* * *

 **Yusei: 0200**

 **Speed Counters: 6**

 **Crow: 0200**

 **Speed Counters: 6**

 **Sector Security Captain: 0000**

 **Speed Counters: 4**

 **Sector Security: 0000**

 **Speed Counters: 6**

 **Sector Security: 0000**

 **Speed Counters: 3**

 **Yusei, and Crow wins the duel!**

* * *

"That takes care of that." Crow grinned.

The Captain glared before he tossed Yusei something. Yusei blinked before catching and looking at it. It was Mirror Force.

"Be lucky that trash like you earned a card like it." The Captain sneered. "I don't usually hand any of my cards to my foes but I do know it will help you in the near future."

That is before he sped off. Yusei looked at the card only for a card to fly past his head and get stuck in a rock next to him.

"Hey what?" Crow asked as Kairi walked, and picked the card up.

Vorse Raider.

"Well, this is certainly an unexpected surprise." smirked a male voice.

The three all widen their eyes hearing that.

"That... That voice. It can't be..." Kairi trailed off shocked as she slowly turned.

Standing behind them next to a duel runner was a figure wearing a helmet with a crazed smirk.

"Yusei, Crow, and Kairi all together. It's just a shame Jack isn't here and this would be the perfect little reunion." the man smirked before taking off his helmet revealing himself to be Kalin, back from the dead.

* * *

 **Ulrich362: ... Well then.**

 **bopdog111: I'm-I'm a loss of words myself.**

 **Ulrich362: Kairi found Kalin... just not in the way she was hoping.**

 **bopdog111: Well she'll be both stunned, and overjoyed at this.**

 **Ulrich362: I think stunned and horrified, she knows about Kalin's death and the Dark Signers remember Bopdog? Well either way that's for later. There's something else to look into next chapter.**

 **bopdog111: Yep.**

 **Ulrich362: See you in the next chapter.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	16. Good Cop, Bad Cop!

**bopdog111: Hey guys. Been a while.**

 **Ulrich362: Yeah, too long.**

 **bopdog111: You guys seen Kalin have encountered Kairi, Crow, and Yusei. But sadly we're not quite there yet.**

 **Ulrich362: First things first there's one more Signer to check up on.**

 **bopdog111: And that Signer is Jack.**

 **Ulrich362: Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's but we own the OCs!**

* * *

A nurse with glasses was nervously fidgeting herself.

"I asked to be left alone." Jack said from his bed.

"S-Sorry Jack. But I had to get something." The nurse stated.

Jack turned to the nurse. "Then try to make it quick."

"Uh well... I'm Carly Carmine, and uh I'm not really a nurse." The girl confessed.

Jack looked at her before smirking. "Clearly, then who are you?"

"Uh... A reporter." Carly answered.

Jack frowned at that. "Let me guess, come to talk with the disgraced king about his defeat during the Fortune Cup."

"Uh well I uh..." Carly trailed off nervously as Jack noticed she's hesitating to do that.

"Alright what's going on with you?" Jack inquired. "You took the time to dress up as a nurse to come interview me so clearly this means something to you but it doesn't take a genius to tell there's something wrong."

"I uh... Don't want to press it on you, or take advantage of it like this." Carly admitted. "But my boss is demanded it."

Jack's eyes widened in shock hearing that. "That's a bit surprising. A reporter who doesn't want to hurt the people she writes about."

"But... My rival Angela is better then me because she doesn't care." Carly looked down.

Jack stared at her. "Alright Carly, I'll make a deal with you. Help me out of this place and I'll answer whatever questions you have, better it comes from you than someone who doesn't care after all."

"W-What? Y-You serious?" Carly asked shocked.

"Of course I am, now if you don't mind I'd like to get going sooner rather than later." Jack mentioned.

"O-Oh. Sure yes." Carly asked walking over to help him.

He offered her his hand as she helped him while noticing it was in a cast.

"Do you mind grabbing my cards and Duel Disc?" Jack requested.

"Uh sure." Carly said grabbing them before asking, "Y-You need help holding on to them?"

Jack looked at her in shock before nodding. Carly nodded as she held on as they walked off.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Trudge having a scar on his face sigh. "Man I'm beat."

Unknown to him a small spider was dangling from a thread before dropping onto his neck.

"Huh? Hey get off of me! Get it off!" Trudge cried trying to get it off catching some people's attention.

"Huh, is something wrong officer?" asked an older man.

"Something got on me!" Trudge yelled.

At that point a crowd gathered before the spider bit Trudge. That instantly made him freeze before a purple spider mark appeared on his arm.

"Are you alright?" the older man inquired.

Trudge stayed silent before he menancingly chuckled, "Oh I'm JUST fine..."

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Jack's mark started to glow.

"What in the world?" Jack questioned looking at the mark.

"W-What is that?" Carly asked surprised.

"I don't know, but whatever it is it isn't good." Jack mentioned.

Just then they were approached by Trudge.

"Officer Trudge, what are you doing here?" Jack questioned. "Sent to pick me up for Goodwin no doubt. He probably wants all of us together because of our marks."

Trudge only smirked as Jack noticed the Spider Mark.

Jack frowned seeing it as he glanced at his unusable arm. _'Can't duel him in this situation.'_

"W-What's going on?" Carly asked as purple flames begin to surround them.

"No idea, but if I had to guess officer Trudge isn't planning on letting us leave without a fight." Jack answered.

"S-So I guess that means that... I have to help you duel?" Carly asked.

Jack blinked in surprise. "You know how?"

"Yeah..." Carly nodded.

 _'Not the most encouraging answer, but at this point what choice do we have?'_ Jack thought. "Alright, follow my instructions and this should be simple enough to pull off."

"O-Okay." Carly nodded before fumbling over with the Duel Disk before placing it on Jack's arm, and placing his Deck in it.

Jack nodded before staring at Trudge.

Trudge only got ready with a smirk.

"DUEL!" Jack and Trudge called together.

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: I Am Machine by Three Days Grace)**

 **Jack/Carly: 4000**

 **Deck: 40/40**

 **Trudge: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Trudge 1st Turn:

 **(Jack's Deck: 35/40)**

"I'll start off by summoning Warm Worm." Trudge smirked as a worm looking like fire appeared with 1400 defense points.

* * *

 _Warm Worm_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Insect_

 _ATK: 600_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _If this card is destroyed, send the top 3 cards of your opponent's Deck to the Graveyard._

* * *

"Ah!" Carly cried scared seeing it.

"Calm down, that worm isn't a problem." Jack told her.

"That's it for now." Trudge smirked.

Jack 1st Turn:

Carly drew a card as Jack looked at it calmly.

 **(Jack's Deck: 34/40)**

"Alright, first summon Vice Dragon in attack mode." Jack instructed.

Carly place the monster on the disk as it appeared.

* * *

 _Vice Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 2400_

 _If your opponent controls a monster and you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand), but its original ATK and DEF become halved._

* * *

 _Vice Dragon: **(ATK: 2000 / 2 = 1000/DEF: 2400 / 2 = 1200)**_

"Now sacrifice Vice Dragon to summon Strong Wind Dragon in attack mode." Jack told her.

Carly removed the card from the Duel Disk before what appeared was a green dragon with 2400 attack points.

* * *

 _Strong Wind Dragon_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _This card cannot be destroyed in battle with a monster that has the same ATK. When this card is Tribute Summoned by Tributing a Dragon-Type monster, it gains ATK equal to half the original ATK of the Tributed monster. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent._

* * *

"Since I sacrificed a dragon Strong Wind Dragon gains half of its attack points." Jack stated.

 _Strong Wind Dragon: **(ATK: 2400 + (2000/2) = 3400)**_

"Attack that Warm Worm!"

The dragon roared before firing a blast destroying the worm as it caused real damage. **(Trudge: 2000)**

"What in the world?" Jack questioned in shock.

"Hey how did Strong Wind Dragon damaged him? Isn't Warm Worm in defense mode?" Carly asked confused.

"Strong Wind Dragon deals damage even if the opposing monster is in defense mode." Jack explained. "Believe me if this duel was something we needed to worry about I'd have told you already."

Carly smiled impressed, "Ah this is great! No less from the former King's Deck!"

Jack frowned hearing that. "Set the card on the left and that'll end our turn."

"Not quite..." Trudge smirked despite looking damaged. "When Warm Worm is destroyed the top three cards of your deck are discarded."

Jack frowned hearing that.

Carly sent them with nervous chatter. **(Jack's Deck: 31/40)**

Carly set the card ending the turn.

* * *

 **Jack/Carly: 4000**

 **Deck: 31/40**

 **Trudge: 2000**

* * *

Trudge 2nd Turn:

Trudge drew before saying, "I summon Shield Worm." A worm wearing bulky armor appeared as Carly trembled a little seeing it.

* * *

 _Shield Worm_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Insect_

 _ATK: 400_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _When this card is Summoned, it is changed to Defense Position. Then, send 1 card from the top of your opponent's Deck to the Graveyard for each face-up Insect-Type monster you control. You take no Battle Damage from battles involving this card._

* * *

"Don't worry, it'll be fine." Jack told her. "Besides, I don't plan on losing to Trudge."

"Well you sure can plan on losing another card. Since Shield Worm is summoned you have to send the top card of your deck for each Insect on my field." Trudge smirked.

Carly nervously sent the card.

 **(Jack's Deck: 30/40)**

"Now I place a card, and that's it." Trudge smirked.

Jack 2nd Turn:

 **(Jack's Deck: 29/40)**

"Alright, activate the spell ca-" Jack tried to say.

"Alright! Strong Wind get Shield Worm!" Carly called.

Jack's eyes widened as he glared at her. "What was that?"

"What? Did I mess up?" Carly asked nervously.

As they argue Strong Wind charged at Shield Worm destroying it.

"Shield Worm protects me from the damage." Trudge smirked. "And I also activate the trap, Regret Reborn to call it back where it's ability activates."

Shield Worm appeared again.

* * *

 _Regret Reborn_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate only when a monster you control is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard. Special Summon it in face-up Defense Position._

* * *

"Yes, you did." Jack told her coldly. "I thought maybe you were smart enough to listen to other people but clearly I was mistaken. Now since that worm came back another card goes to the graveyard so get on with it."

Carly nervously sent another card.

 **(Jack's Deck: 28/40)**

"You two are not really good partners are you?" Trudge smirked. "You should not let her be your buddy Jack if she's gonna mess you up like that."

"In case you haven't noticed she's acting as my arms. That's all she's good for and all she'll be doing from this point forward." Jack said glaring angrily at Carly. "I set a monster and end my turn."

"S-Sorry." Carly said shamefully as she set the monster.

Jack just stared at her before turning to Trudge.

* * *

 **Jack/Carly: 4000**

 **Deck: 28/40**

 **Trudge: 2000**

* * *

Trudge 3rd Turn:

Trudge drew, and smirked "Okay I activate the spell, Worm Bait! With it I can summon two Worm Tokens!"

Two worms appeared in place.

* * *

 _Worm Bait_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Activate only if you control a face-up "Worm" monster. Special Summon 2 "Worm Tokens" (Insect-Type/EARTH/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0). You cannot Normal or Special Summon Level 3 or 4 monsters the turn you activate this card._

* * *

 _Worm Token_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Insect/Token_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Special Summoned by the effect of "Worm Bait"._

* * *

"Now I sacrifice them to summon the Dark Tuner Chaos Rouge!" Trudge smirked as a fiend appeared with no attack or defense points.

* * *

 _Dark Tuner Chaos Rouge_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Fiend/Dark Tuner_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _If this card is used for a Synchro Summon, send the top 5 cards of your opponent's Deck to the Graveyard._

* * *

"Dark Tuner?" Jack questioned.

"Dark Tuner?" Carly asked suddenly scared. "That means he can..."

"Now I Dark Tune Chaos Rouge with level 4 Shield Worm!" Trudge smirked as the Dark tuner turned to 8 stars, and circled around the worm before it shot themselves in the worm taking out four stars, and making them dark.

 **(LV: 4 - 8 = -4)**

"You've seen this before?" Jack questioned.

"Y-Yeah. Yusei have dueled someone else who has a Dark Tuner." Carly answered.

"Yusei..." Jack frowned. "Alright do exactly as I say and we'll win. That's not too hard to understand is it?"

"O-Okay. Still sorry for that earlier." Carly apologized again.

"Save it, I don't want an apology from you." Jack told her. "Now, the question is what is he summoning?"

"Why don't this answer?" Trudge smirked as a portal appeared.

"When the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows, the curtain pulls back and reveals... a world without light! Dark Synchro! Appear now! Dark Diviner!"

At that a blue cloaked fiend holding a blade appeared with 2000 attack points.

* * *

 _Dark Diviner_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level -4_

 _Fiend/Dark Synchro_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _1 non-Tuner monster +_ _1 Dark Tuner_

 _In order to Special Summon this card, subtract the Level of a "Dark Tuner" monster from the Level of 1 other monster you control; the value must equal the Level of this card._

 _This card cannot be destroyed by battle. If this card attacks an opponent's monster that has greater ATK than this card, send 1 card from the top of your opponent's Deck to the Graveyard for each multiple of 100 in the difference between this card's ATK and that monster's ATK. Then, that monster's ATK becomes equal to this card's ATK, until the end of the Battle Phase._

* * *

Jack frowned seeing it. Carly looked scared.

"And now Chaos Rouge forces you to discard the top five cards." Trudge smirked.

"You heard him." Jack told Carly.

Carly nodded shakily as she discarded them. **(Jack's Deck: 23/40)**

"And now Dark Diviner attack Strong Wind Dragon!" Trudge smirked as the fiend charged.

"Are you mad?" Jack questioned.

"Your the one who should. Dark Diviner's ability makes Strong Wind Dragon equal to it to, and you have to send the top card of your deck for each 100 point lost by this effect." Trudge smirked.

 _Strong Wind Dragon: **(ATK: 3400 - 1400 = 2000)**_

"Don't worry Jack I'll not let him hurt ya!" Carly cried getting in front of Jack as the attack struck Strong Wind.

"Get out of the way you stupid girl." Jack snapped before glaring at Trudge. "Strong Wind Dragon can't be destroyed by a monster with the same number of attack points."

Carly looked hurt hearing what Jack called her.

"Dark Diviner can't be destroyed by battle." Trudge smirked. "But you have to send 14 cards per Dark Diviner's effect."

Carly silently sent the cards looking down. **(Jack's Deck: 09/40)**

"Anything else?" Jack questioned.

"That's all which means Dark Diviner's ability is no longer in effect so your dragon's points are restored." Trudge smirked.

 _Strong Wind Dragon: **(ATK: 2000 + 1400 = 3400)**_

Jack 3rd Turn:

 **(Jack's Deck: 08/40)**

"Now, like I tried to tell you last turn activate the Mind Trust spell card, and use it to sacrifice Strong Wind Dragon to add Dark Resonator to my hand." Jack told Carly.

Carly silently played it as she added the card.

* * *

 _Mind Trust_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Tribute 1 monster to add 1 Tuner monster whose Level is half the Tributed monster's Level from your Graveyard to your hand._

* * *

"Now summon Dark Resonator and flip Twin-Shield Defender into attack mode." Jack instructed.

Carly did so silently as they appeared.

* * *

 _Dark Resonator_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fiend/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1300_

 _DEF: 300_

 _The first time this card would be destroyed by battle each turn, it is not destroyed._

* * *

 _Twin-Shield Defender_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 700_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _When this card you control is destroyed by battle and sent to your Graveyard, you can halve the current ATK of 1 face-up monster your opponent controls, until the End Phase._

* * *

"Level three Dark Resonator tune with level four Twin Shield Defender." Jack called as Dark Resonator became three green rings and Twin Shield Defender turned into four stars.

 **(LV: 3 + 4 = 7)**

"The ruler's shouts echo throughout! Hammer of victory, shatter the very earth! Synchro Summon! Flap your wings, Exploder Dragonwing!"

A dark demonic dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Exploder Dragonwing_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _1 Tuner monster + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

 _If this card battles a monster whose ATK is equal to or less than the ATK of this card, you can destroy the monster immediately with this card's effect without applying damage calculation, and inflict damage to your opponent equal to that monster's ATK._

* * *

"Now Exploder Dragonwing attacks Dark Diviner, and thanks to his ability your monster is automatically destroyed and you take damage equal to its attack points." Jack stated.

"It does what!?" Trudge asked shocked as the attack struck as he cried out.

* * *

 **Jack/Carly: 4000**

 **Deck: 08/40**

 **Trudge: 0000**

 **Jack/Carly wins the duel!**

* * *

The flames vanished upon the duel ending. Jack stared at Trudge who had fallen unconscious before turning to Carly. "Now that that's been dealt with hand over my Duel Disc so I can get out of here."

Carly looked down looking hurt as she handed them to Jack.

"I can't say I'm surprised about you lying." Jack told her. "Now unless you have another lie to tell me I need to go."

"Lie?" Carly asked with her voice breaking a little.

"I asked you to listen to me and instead you made a foolish mistake Carly. Answer this, if you clearly don't trust me why should I trust you or tell you anything?" Jack questioned.

"I-I do trust you Jack." Carly croaked. "I thought... I thought that it was natural we should attack with Strong Wind Dragon..."

Jack stared at her before sighing. "I suppose I can understand that somewhat but acting rashly leads to more problems than it solves. What if that trap had been something to destroy Strong Wind Dragon?"

Carly looked down as she said, "I'm really sorry."

"Maybe if I was still the champ I'd shove you aside, but losing means I don't have anything so I may as well start by asking you to help get me out of here. We can talk after that." Jack mentioned before wincing. "I have a feeling we both have a lot to say."

Carly nodded as she guided him to a wheel chair before placing a sheet on top of him.

"This is just so that we can sneak by the other reporters without being detected." Carly explained.

Jack didn't answer but just let her wheel him out.

As she wheeled him he heard talks of other reporters, and the cameramen while he hears doctors, and nurses holding them back before they faded leaving silence.

"...Okay we're out." Carly told him.

"Alright, then I suppose you want to know who Yusei is?" Jack asked her.

"Y-Yeah." Carly answered.

"Alright, he was one of my closest friends. Kairi Jones too." Jack answered.

"T-They are?" Carly asked surprised.

"That's right, actually there were two others as well, an overconfident creep named Crow who despite everything is a good person at heart, and him." Jack answered.

"Who's him?" Carly asked. "Or is it too personal? If it is then you shouldn't answer."

"Hold on, before that you mentioned Yusei dueled someone who used one of those Dark Tuner's right? What exactly do you mean?" Jack asked.

"Well uh... Yusei had dueled someone who claimed to be someone called a Dark Signer, and he used that monster I think is called Dark Tuner Catastrogue to summon Frozen Fitzgerald who summons itself when destroyed by battle, and destroys all monsters that attacked it at the end of the battle, and if it attacks the opponent can't play spells or traps." Carly answered.

"I see." Jack nodded before closing his eyes. "The five of us aren't from New Domino City... well four of us aren't."

"Huh?" Carly asked surprised. "Then... Angela was saying the truth?"

"Angela? What did she say?" Jack questioned.

"She confronted Goodwin when he was announcing your new movie 'Atlas Rising: The Rise of Jack Atlas', and she asked Goodwin if your really born from the Satellite despite the narration but he brushed her aside claiming she's a big liar." Carly answered.

"I see, somehow from what you told me before that isn't a huge surprise." Jack noted. "Well suffice it to say Yusei Fudo was born here in the city but grew up with the rest of us in the Satellite, and if it wasn't for him none of us would have met and who knows? None of us might even be here today."

Carly rubbed her head on that.

"You asked what his name was? The person who brought the rest of us together and managed to become a hero to the people of the Satellite?" Jack questioned. "Kalin Kessler."

* * *

 **Ulrich362: Well, Jack's made a new friend... despite a rocky duel and at the very least she explained her mistake and seems to get why it frustrated Jack.**

 **bopdog111: And he also explained his past to her.**

 **Ulrich362: Well he's starting to anyway. Next chapter of course... the reunion.**

 **bopdog111: And one emotional train ride for Kairi.**

 **Ulrich362: Definitely, see you in the next chapter.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	17. Match against Kalin, and Ccapac Apu!

**bopdog111: Okay guys. One reunion only Kalin will enjoy.**

 **Ulrich362: That's putting it lightly.**

 **bopdog111: How would you put it?**

 **Ulrich362: Kalin will enjoying tormenting them, Yusei and Crow will more than likely be shocked at his appearance and as for Kairi... she'll be devastated, much more so than she was when she learned he died.**

 **bopdog111: Yeah but they know their's a chance they can save him.**

 **Ulrich362: Maybe... well no point in wasting time now so enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds but we own the OCs!**

* * *

Kairi stand still in shock seeing Kalin.

"Long time no see old friends." Kalin smirked.

"K-Kalin?" Yusei asked shocked.

"But... But Kairi, and Yusei told me you died!" Crow protested shocked. "Were you rescued or something with food?"

"Rescued in the Facility? Don't tell me you're that ignorant Crow." Kalin frowned.

Kairi sees a purple line on Kalin's face as she cupped her mouth in horror, "Kalin... Your face..."

"What about it?" Kalin asked her. "You mean my Criminal Mark?"

Kairi only nodded staring at it.

"I got this when I was betrayed." Kalin stated coldly. "When Yusei sold me out!"

"No he didn't! He tried to turn himself in but Security figured out where you were!" Crow yelled.

"You can save the lies Crow." Kalin told him before turning to Yusei. "You led me to death's door, and now I'll be the one dragging you through it personally."

Yusei grunted before asking, "Before we get to that Kalin answer me this. How did you get revived? Kairi told me that Armstrong made sure you were starved to death."

"Let's just say I was chosen." Kalin replied.

"Chosen?" Yusei asked confused.

"That really doesn't explain much. But I have a feeling we will find out." Crow told them.

Kalin only smirked before getting on a Duel Runner and racing towards them with a massive purple light appearing. While he did Kairi notices a purple mark looking like a humanoid on his arm, and her eyes widen. Yusei grunted, "I see you want to Turbo Duel here Kalin."

"That's right Yusei, and this duel will only end with your death." Kalin smirked.

Yusei told him, "Then if it's a duel you want..."

He went to his Duel Runner but a hand touched his shoulder stopping him. Yusei turned to see who it was. It was Kairi who done it. "I'll do it Yusei."

"Absolutely not, this is between me and Yusei Kairi." Kalin told her coldly.

"I was the one who got you into this Kalin. Not Yusei." Kairi told him with tears in her eyes. "I want to be the one to save you from whatever it is that bring you here. I was with you when Security took you. I wasn't fast or strong enough to get you away from them... I still blame myself for not being strong enough. Well now I'm tired of running. And I'm ready to get you back!"

"I know full well what happened, Yusei betrayed all of us to Sector Security that day. I saw it with my own eyes, I'll kill Yusei right here in this duel." Kalin stated coldly.

"He never betrayed anyone. He told me he was trying to convince the Captain that he was the one who ambushed the Officer." Kairi told him. "But another Officer gave a description about you so Yusei wasn't able to talk him out of it."

That was before she said, "But if you won't listen then I know another way. The only way you can get Yusei is getting pass me!"

Kalin turned to Kairi in shock. "Protecting Yusei, I thought you were different at least but it sounds like I was wrong. Fine, I'll kill you first."

 _'I will save you, and make you understand Kalin...'_ Kairi thought at that. "Yusei can I borrow your Runner?"

Yusei nodded. "Just be careful, we both know how strong Kalin is."

Kairi nodded as she got on.

"Yusei how can Kairi do much? I mean in Turbo Duels, Vylon Decks are useless." Crow pointed out.

"We just have to trust her Crow." Yusei mentioned before looking at his arm. "But I have a really bad feeling about this."

Kairi, and Kalin met their positions at the starting line.

"You know how this works don't you Kairi?" Kalin questioned.

"Yes. First player that goes around the loop first gets the first turn. During each Stand-By Phase except the first turn we gain a Speed Counter. And we use Speed Spells as long as we have the Speed Counters required. Other spells that are not Speed Spells are not allowed." Kairi answered as she activated Speed World.

* * *

 _Speed World_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _If a player activates a non-"Speed Spell" Spell Card, they take 2000 damage. Except during the first turn of the Duel, during each player's Standby Phase, each player places 1 Speed Counter of their own on this card (max. 12 each). When a player takes damage, remove 1 of their Speed Counters from this card for each multiple of 1000 damage that player took._

* * *

Kalin smirked as his mark began glowing.

"DUEL!" Kalin and Kairi called simultaneously.

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: New Divide by Lickin Park)**

 **Kairi: 4000**

 **Speed Counters: 0**

 **Kalin: 4000**

 **Speed Counters: 0**

 ** **Let the duel begin!****

* * *

They both speed off as Crow activated his Duel Runner's screen to see what Kalin, and Kairi will be playing.

Kairi asked Kalin, "You want to go first? If you do I'll let you make the first move."

Kalin 1st Turn:

"If you want to lose that quickly I'll be happy to oblige." Kalin smirked drawing his card. "I set one card and then I'll summon Infernity Beast in attack mode to end my move."

A black dog appeared howling.

* * *

 _Infernity Beast_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Beast_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _If this card attacks while you have no cards in your hand, your opponent cannot activate any Spell or Trap Cards until after the Damage Step._

* * *

"Infernity?" Kairi asked surprised. "So you made a new Deck."

"You sound surprised, I'm guessing that means you're still using those Vylon cards of yours?" Kalin inquired.

"Yes I do. I also have some new methods." Kairi answered.

Kairi 1st Turn:

 **(Kairi's Speed Counters: 1)**

 **(Kalin's Speed Counters: 1)**

"I start off by summoning Vylon Hept!" Kairi called as a golden armored white fairy appeared with 1800 attack points.

* * *

 _Vylon Hept_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 800_

 _Once per turn: You can target 1 "Vylon" Monster Card you control that is an Equip Card; Special Summon that target in face-up Defense Position. Banish it when it leaves the field._

* * *

"Interesting." Kalin noted.

"I place 2 cards down, and now Hept attack Infernity Beast!" Kairi called.

"I activate the trap card Depth Amulet, so now by discarding a card your attack is negated." Kalin countered.

* * *

 _Depth Amulet_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _When your opponent's monster declares an attack, you can discard 1 card to negate the attack. Destroy this card during your opponent's 3rd End Phase after activation._

* * *

He discarded as Beast was protected as Kairi thought, _'I have no idea what his new strategies with these Infernitys are... But I can't let my guard down...'_

"Your turn!" Kairi ended.

* * *

 **Kairi: 4000**

 **Speed Counters: 1**

 **Kalin: 4000**

 **Speed Counters: 1**

* * *

Kalin 2nd Turn:

 **(Kairi's Speed Counters: 2)**

 **(Kalin's Speed Counters: 2)**

"My move, so I'll switch Infernity Beast to defense mode and set another monster to end my move." Kalin stated calmly.

Kairi 2nd Turn:

 **(Kairi's Speed Counters: 3)**

 **(Kalin's Speed Counters: 3)**

 _'Okay he's on the defensive.'_ Kairi thought drawing.

Kalin just watched her with a smirk.

"Okay I summon out Vylon Cube!" Kairi called as the cube tuner appeared.

* * *

 _Vylon Cube_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fairy/Tuner_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 800_

 _If this card is sent to the Graveyard for the Synchro Summon of a LIGHT monster: You can add 1 Equip Spell Card from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"So that's your strategy?" Kalin questioned.

"So I can get you back! Level 3 Cube tunes level 4 Hept!" Kairi called as the two flew up. **(LV: 3 + 4 = 7)**

"From the gates of Heavens live through the arsenal of Heaven! With the light formed from the Gods may the dark cower! Synchro Summon! Level 7 Vylon Sigma!"

One of her ace Vylons appeared.

* * *

 _Vylon Sigma_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Fairy/Synchro_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _1 LIGHT Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner LIGHT monsters_  
 _When this card declares an attack, if it is the only monster you control: You can equip 1 Equip Spell Card from your Deck to this face-up card._

* * *

"Sigma." Kalin noted calmly.

"And now I activate my face-down! Spikeshield with Chain!" Kairi called as her face-down was revealed.

* * *

 _Spikeshield with Chain_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Target 1 face-up monster on the field; equip this card to that target. It gains 500 ATK. If the equipped monster attacks or is attacked while in Defense Position, it gains DEF equal to its ATK during damage calculation only._

* * *

"I equip this card to Sigma! And she gains 500 attack points per it's effect!"

A shield attached to Sigma as she glowed. **(ATK: 1800 + 500 = 2300)**

"And when it's attacked or being attacked it gains defense points equal to it's attack points during calculation only!" Kairi added.

"I remember." Kalin told her.

"Sigma attack Infernity Beast!" Kairi called.

"I discard another card for Depth Amulet." Kalin countered.

The attack was blocked.

"I play the face-down, Zero Gravity! This forces all face-up monsters to change battle mode!" Kairi called.

* * *

 _Zero Gravity_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Change the battle positions of all face-up monsters on the field._

* * *

Sigma changed to defense mode while Infernity Beast changed to attack mode.

"Not bad." Kalin admitted.

Kairi smiled a little hearing that, _'Kalin...'_ "I place 2 cards down. Your turn Kalin!"

* * *

 **Kairi: 4000**

 **Speed Counters: 3**

 **Kalin: 4000**

 **Speed Counters: 3**

* * *

Kalin 3rd Turn:

 **(Kairi's Speed Counters: 4)**

 **(Kalin's Speed Counters: 4)**

"Alright, first things first I'll set one card, and then I'll sacrifice my facedown monster and my Infernity Beast in order to summon my Dark Tuner Nightmare Hand!" Kalin declared.

The two vanished as what appeared was a fiend that is purplish red.

* * *

 _Dark Tuner Nightmare Hand_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Fiend/Dark Tuner_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _ _When this card is Normal Summoned, you can Special Summon 1 Level 2 or lower DARK monster from your hand or Graveyard.__

* * *

"Dark Tuner...?" Kairi trailed off confused.

Yusei's eyes widen seeing the card.

"When I summon my Dark Tuner Nightmare Hand I'm also allowed to summon Infernity Dwarf, and now level ten Dark Tuner Nightmare Hand dark tunes with level two Infernity Dwarf!" Kalin cried as a bearded axe wielding monster appeared.

* * *

 _Infernity Dwarf_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 500_

 _ _While you have no cards in your hand, during battle between an attacking monster you control and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of the attacking monster, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent.__

* * *

Nightmare Hand vanished in a black fog as it engulfed the Dwarf as it's stars plunged in it making it scream in pain as the Synchro intensifies.

 **(LV: 10 - 2 = -8)**

 _'Negative Level!?'_ Kairi thought shocked.

"When the curtain of darkness comes down, the eyes of the underworld will open. Swoop down, darkness! Dark Synchro! Show yourself, One-Hundred Eye Dragon!" Kalin chanted as his monster appeared.

Which was a fiendish dragon with 3000 attack points, and has eyes all over it's body roaring as Kairi looked at it amazed.

* * *

 _One-Hundred Eyed-Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level -8_

 _Dragon/Dark Synchro_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _1 non-Tuner monster +_ _1 Dark Tuner_

 _In order to Special Summon this card, subtract the Level of a "Dark Tuner" monster from the Level of 1 other monster you control; the value must equal the Level of this card._

 _This card gains the effect(s) of all DARK monsters in your Graveyard. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, select 1 card from your Deck and add it to your hand._

* * *

"Dark Tuner? Dark Synchro? Yusei are there things you, and Kairi aren't telling me?" Crow asked his friend.

"You wanted to duel Kairi and this is the price you pay, One-Hundred Eye Dragon can use the ability of every Dark monster in my graveyard including the ability of my Infernity Archer to attack you directly when my hand is empty which as you can see, it is." Kalin smirked. "Infinity Sight Stream!"

 _'Direct attack!? And this doesn't count as attacking Sigma which means Spikeshield's ability won't go off!'_ Kairi thought shocked as the dragon fired a blast. "I'm not losing my one chance! I activate my face-down card! Damage Diet!"

"Go ahead, it only prolongs the inevitable." Kalin told her before smirking, "Or maybe it won't."

"Huh?" Kairi asked confused.

"Infernity Beast prevents you from playing Spells or Traps when it attacks, and I have no cards in my hand! One-Hundred Eyed Dragon has the ability!" Kalin smirked.

"That's 3000 points!" Crow cried in horror.

Kairi looked on shocked as she was hit as she cried out stumbling. **(Kairi: 1000) (Speed Counters: 4 - 3 = 1)**

She grunted as she stumbled before shaking her head keeping her focus. _'I can't get attacked like that again! I gotta destroy that dragon, and fast before it's game over!'_

"I end my turn." Kalin told her.

Kairi 3rd Turn:

 **(Kairi's Speed Counters: 2)**

 **(Kalin's Speed Counters: 5)**

Kairi winced as she drew her vision starting to get blurry. _'I gotta... Keep going! I will save Kalin!'_

"Okay Kalin here I come!" Kairi called.

He just watched her. She looked before nodding, "Okay... I activate the Speed Spell - Overboost! With this I gain 4 Speed Counters but they go to 1 during this turn's end phase!"

* * *

 _Speed Spell - Overboost_

 _Speed Spell Card_

 _ _Gain 4 Speed Counters. During the End Phase, reduce your Speed Counters to 1.__

* * *

 **(Speed Counters: 1 + 4 = 5)**

"That's a risk, and 5 Speed Counters won't help you win." Kalin told her.

"Maybe not... But this Speed Spell will! I activate the Speed Spell - Half Seize!" Kairi called.

* * *

 _Speed Spell - Half Seize_

 _Speed Spell Card_

 _ _Activate only while you have 3 or more Speed Counters. Select 1 face-up monster on the field. Halve that monster's ATK, and gain an equal amount of Life Points.__

* * *

"One-Hundred Eyed Dragon's attack points are cut in half, and I gain that lost amount!"

 _One-Hundred Eyed Dragon: **(ATK: 3000/2 = 1500)**_

 **(Kairi: 2500)**

"Alright! She weakened that dragon, and gained some points!" Crow grinned.

"Yeah, but I have a bad feeling about this." Yusei frowned.

'His strategy resolves on having no cards in his hand. Good thing I have this...' Kairi thought before calling, "I activate my face-down! Greed Pact! With this card we both can draw a card!"

* * *

 _Greed Pact_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Both players draw 1 card._

* * *

They drew their cards.

"Are you that stupid?" Kalin questioned.

"Well now that you have a card in your hand you can't use the abilities the Infernities give him." Kairi answered before thinking, _'Then again Depth Amulet will be a much bigger problem...'_ "I activate the Speed Spell - Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards."

* * *

 _Speed Spell - Pot of Greed_

 _Speed Spell Card_

 _Activate only if you have 3 or more Speed Counters. Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

She drew, and said "I end with a set card." _'Thankfully Half Seize keeps his dragon's points halved.'_

* * *

 **Kairi: 2500**

 **Speed Counters: 1**

 **Kalin: 4000**

 **Speed Counter: 5**

* * *

Kalin 3rd Turn:

 **(Kairi's Speed Counters: 2)**

 **(Kalin's Speed Counters: 6)**

"I pass, your little spell makes my dragon useless to me." Kalin revealed. "Still, better that than a traitor."

Kairi 3rd Turn:

 **(Kairi's Speed Counters: 3)**

 **(Kalin's Speed Counters: 7)**

Kairi looked surprised seeing Kalin haven't used cards in his hand before shrugging, and draw.

"I summon Vylon Soldier!" The fairy with 1700 points appeared.

* * *

 _Vylon Soldier_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 1700_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _ _When this card declares an attack: You can target monsters your opponent controls, up to the number of Equip Cards equipped to this card; change those targets' battle positions.__

* * *

Kalin frowned seeing that.

Vylon Sigma switched to attack mode.

"I now activate Kunai with Chain on Sigma!" Kairi called.

* * *

 _Kunai with Chain_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate 1 or both of these effects (simultaneously)._  
 _● When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; change that target to Defense Position._  
 _● Target 1 face-up monster you control; equip this card to that target. It gains 500 ATK._

* * *

 _Vylon Sigma: **(ATK: 2300 + 500 = 2800)**_

"Now Sigma slay One-Hundred Eyed Dragon!" Kairi called as the fairy attacked the dragon.

Kalin only watched as his monster shattered.

 **(Kalin: 2200) (Speed Counters: 7 - 1 = 6)**

"When One-Hundred Eyed Dragon is destroyed I can add a card to my hand." Kalin revealed adding a card.

Kairi nodded before calling, "Vylon Soldier attack him directly!"

The attack struck knocking Kalin into the purple flames where he cried out in pain.

 **(Kalin: 0500) (Speed Counters: 6 - 1 = 5)**

Kairi looked shocked as she speed, and held her hand out. "Kalin! Take my hand!"

Kalin stared at her in shock before driving out of the flames and past her as she suddenly noticed several cloaked figures standing around the flames.

"I don't need help from a traitor, you and Yusei are the same." Kalin told her coldly.

Kairi looked at the figures before calling, "Kalin! I'm trying to help you see the truth! Yusei never betrayed us!"

"I know exactly what happened, but if you insist on defending him I'll end your life first!" Kalin shouted. "You're out of monsters to attack me so I'll play my facedown card Fires of Doomsday!"

* * *

 _Speed Spell - Fires of Doomsday_

 _Quick-Play Speed Spell Card_

 _Activate only by removing 2 of your Speed Counters. If you activate this card, you cannot Summon other monsters this turn. Special Summon 2 "Doomsday Tokens" (Fiend-Type/DARK/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) in Defense Position. These tokens cannot be Tributed for a Tribute Summon, unless it is for a DARK monster._

* * *

"A Speed Spell during my turn?" Kairi asked shocked.

"Speed Spells come in all shapes Kairi, but an amateur like you wouldn't know that." Kalin stated coldly. "This spell summons two Doomsday Tokens to my field in defense mode to replace my dragon at the cost of 2 Speed Counters."

Two foggy fiends appeared. **(Speed Counter: 5 - 2 = 3)**

* * *

 _Doomsday Token_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Fiend/Token_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _ _Special Summoned with the effect of "Fires of Doomsday". This Token cannot be used as a Tribute for a Tribute Summon, unless it is for a DARK monster.__

* * *

 _'What does he have now?'_ Kairi thought as she set a card. _'I have Damage Diet, and Negate Attack ready for anything.'_

"I end my turn!" Kairi ended.

* * *

 **Kairi: 2500**

 **Speed Counter: 3**

 **Kalin: 0500**

 **Speed Counter: 3**

* * *

Kalin 4th Turn:

 **(Kairi's Speed Counters: 4)**

 **(Kalin's Speed Counters: 4)**

"It's about time to end this duel and your life." Kalin told Kairi. "I sacrifice both of my Doomsday Tokens!"

The two vanished as something appeared at the sky catching Kairi, Yusei, and Crow's attention.

A stone structure in the shape of a heart appeared as it started pumping.

"Wh-What is that?" Kairi asked surprised as she asked the two, "Crow, Yusei are you two seeing this as well?"

"Yeah, but what is it?" Yusei questioned.

"This Kairi, is the last monster you'll ever see. The people all around us were gathered here for one reason and one reason only." Kalin smirked as the people started screaming. "I sacrifice all these souls to you... Advent! Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu!"

At that smoke formed around the heart as it hardened, and morphed into something. A giant that has blue lines running on it while looking humanoid appeared with 3000 attack points roaring.

* * *

 _Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 3000  
_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _While this card is face-up on the field, "Earthbound Immortal" monsters cannot be Summoned. If there is no face-up Field Spell Card on the field, the following effects are negated, and this card is destroyed during the End Phase: ● This card can attack your opponent directly. ● This card cannot be attacked by your opponent's monsters. ● This card is unaffected by the effects of your opponent's Spell/Trap Cards. ● If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the destroyed monster's ATK._

* * *

"H-Holy Smokes!" Kairi cried in shock seeing the size of it.

"What's happening with the people!?" Crow asked looking around.

"There souls are fueling my Earthbound Immortal." Kalin declared. "Now, Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu wipe out Kairi's life points and end her life!"

"It can attack directly!?" Kairi asked shocked as the giant moved it's hand to her. "I play Negate Attack!"

* * *

 _Negate Attack_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, then end the Battle Phase._

* * *

"You think a weak trap like that can stop me?" Kalin questioned as Ccapac Apu just passed through the barrier effortlessly. "Your spell and trap cards are worthless, this is where you die!"

Kairi looked shocked before calling, "Damage Diet!"

* * *

 _Damage Diet_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Halve all damage you take this turn. You can banish this card from your Graveyard; halve all effect damage you take this turn. (You cannot halve the same damage twice with this effect.)_

* * *

Kalin's expression darkened. "That's right, you still had that trap."

As he said that the mark on his arm began glowing intensely. The giant landed it's hand in front of Kairi creating a shockwave. **(Kairi: 1000) (Speed Counters: 4 - 1 = 3)**

Just then Yusei's Duel Runner started to break down alarming Kairi. "O-Oh no!" She tried to stop it from crashing but to no avail as she screamed as the Runner crashed as she was landed on the floor unconscious.

* * *

 **Kairi: 1000**

 **Speed Counters: 3**

 **Kalin: 0500**

 **Speed Counters: 4**

 **Duel ended with No Result.**

* * *

Kalin stared at her. "She got lucky, but next time they're both dead."

With that he rode off.

"KAIRI!" Yusei, and Crow cried seeing this as Crow rode on his Duel Runner with Yusei in tow.

* * *

 _In New Domino..._

Luna gasped as she felt something heartbreaking.

"Luna?" Leo asked fearfully. "What's wrong?"

"Something... Something happened to big sis!" Luna cried horrified.

Leo's eyes widened in horror hearing that.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Jack's eyes suddenly widened in the middle of a sentence as he grabbed his arm.

"Jack?" Carly asked startled seeing that. "What's wrong?"

"Something happened to Kairi, something bad." Jack answered. "We need to go."

"O-Okay." Carly nodded helping him get ready.

 _'Kairi, what kind of mess have you gotten yourself into now?'_ Jack thought nervously.

* * *

 _Back at the Satellite..._

The boys arrived looking over Kairi as the flames vanished. She was unconscious, and worse than that a piece of debris has embedded itself in her side and she was bleeding badly.

"Ah no! We better get some help like right now!" Crow cried horrified, and shocked.

"Yeah, you take her Crow. I can't get there fast enough and we can't all fit on your runner." Yusei told him.

Crow nodded placing her on his Duel Runner. "Be careful Yusei. Hopefully your Duel Runner can be fixed."

He sped off at good speed.

"Right now I'm more concerned about Kairi than my runner." Yusei admitted before turning to it.

It looked damaged as smoke was coming out at the left side of the wheel but with time it will work again. Yusei took a breath before trying to gather as many of the parts as possible to try and roll it after Crow and Kairi.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Crow ride as he said to Kairi, "Kairi... Hang on..."

Soon he made it to a house as he stopped, and called "MARTHA!"

"That voice, Crow?" asked a female voice as the door opened.

It was Martha as she sees Kairi greatly injured as Crow took her in his arms, and said "She needs serious help!"

Martha's eyes widened in shock. "Bring her inside, I'll see what I can do."

Crow nodded as he ran up the stairs to get her some help. A few minutes later Martha was nursing Kairi's wounds as she turned to Crow. "Alright, why don't you start by telling me what happened?"

"It all started when we were encountered by Kalin..." Crow trailed off as he explained the whole story to Martha.

That's when they heard shocked and fearful gasps. They turned to look. It was a bunch of the children from the orphanage who overheard some of what Crow told Martha.

"How long were you...?" Crow trailed off shocked.

"She'll be ok right?" asked a little girl. "Kairi's going to get better and that mean person won't hurt her again right?"

"I... I don't know." Crow answered looking down. "Kairi's been treated but she'll stay out cold for a while. And Kalin will return."

"Keep her away from him Crow." Martha told him. "I'm counting on you."

"I'll do my best." Crow nodded.

Martha nodded calmly.

* * *

 **Ulrich362: Well... that happened. Kalin nearly killed Kairi, so... guessing he isn't reciprocating her feelings what do you think?**

 **bopdog111: Next time will try to be different.**

 **Ulrich362: Getting through to him won't be easy, and with that Earthbound Immortal winning the duel will be just as hard to pull off.**

 **bopdog111: Miracles happen.**

 **Ulrich362: True enough, we'll have to wait and see what happens. See you in the next chapter.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	18. The Recovery of Kairi!

**bopdog111: Well Kairi's in rough shape.**

 **Ulrich362: That's putting it lightly.**

 **bopdog111: Well she managed to get** **immediate** **help. But what exactly happened to Kalin, and where did he get cards like those?**

 **Ulrich362: I have a bad feeling about the answers to those questions.**

 **bopdog111: Your not the only one.**

 **Ulrich362: So... what now?**

 **bopdog111: If I had to guess Kairi recovering, and her being met by worried people.**

 **Ulrich362: Definitely, but what about Yusei, Akiza, Leo, Luna, and Jack?**

 **bopdog111: Yusei already knows what happened, don't know about Akiza, Leo, Luna, and Jack might go there to see what's going on.**

 **Ulrich362: Well... enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds but we own the OCs!**

* * *

"How is she?" Crow asked.

"The bleeding had stopped. But she should stay in bed for a while, and she may gotten infected from that piece of debris." Martha answered.

"Kalin... what happened to you?" Crow asked quietly.

"You want anything Crow?" Martha asked.

"No, but I should check on the others. Can you let Yusei know where I went?" Crow requested.

Martha nodded. Crow nodded back before getting on his runner and racing off. Martha watched on before going to check on Kairi. She was still unconscious and looked to be getting sick. Martha felt her forehead, and feel Kairi's forehead is hot. "Oh dear... Amy!"

She ran up. "Yes?"

"Get me a pill for fever, and a bag of ice." Martha told her.

She nodded before running to get them. Martha took Kairi's hand, and prayed for her to be okay. Her hand was clammy and getting colder.

"Kairi..." Martha trailed off worried.

Martha looked at Kairi nervously before going help Amy get the medicine. As for Kairi she is struggling to stay alive though she seems to lose strength through each passing second.

 ** _"Kairi Jones..."_ **started a faint almost musical voice.

 _'H-Huh... Who's there?'_ Kairi thought hearing that.

 ** _"Someone who..."_** the voice started before stopping. ** _"That's not important, what is important is that you're dying."_**

 _'I'm... I'm trying to stay alive...'_ Kairi told the voice.

 ** _"I know, and this may be the one chance for my plan to work. You haven't died yet, but we're running out of time."_** the voice told her.

 _'Y-Your Plan...?'_ Kairi thought.

 ** _"Yes, by giving up my own life and lending you my power... this endless war might finally end."_ **the voice answered. **_"I'll die, so you can live. I've had 5000 years to think about this, and I'm willing to make that choice, but the decision is in your hands. We only have minutes before you die though."_**

 _'You... Who are you?'_ Kairi thought to her.

The voice remained silent for a few seconds before answering. **_"I am..._ _Zână_ _."_**

 _'Zână...?'_ Kairi thought.

 ** _"Yes."_** the voice answered.

 _'Okay... Zână what are you?'_ Kairi thought.

 ** _"There isn't time."_** Zână told her. **_"If you die, none of this will matter."_**

 _'Well... I'll make sure I'll use your power.'_ Kairi told her.

 ** _"Kairi... thank you."_** Zână told her before a flash of light enveloped Kairi and her mark began to glow to an almost blinding degree before Kairi passed out.

Then Amy, and Martha walked back in, and froze at what their seeing. Kairi's mark was continuing to glow before abruptly stopping. Amy said after a brief silence, "...What was that?"

"I don't know." Martha answered.

"Is Kairi okay?" Amy asked her.

Martha walked over and felt her forehead. "She's cooler, whatever that was it helped but she still needs medicine."

Amy nodded, and helped Martha with the medicine.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in New Domino..._

Jack, and Carly arrived before they see Leo, and Luna have also arrived wearing gray hoodies to hide themselves.

"Something's wrong." Luna said nervously not noticing Jack or Carly.

"Yeah I knew from the moment you told me." Leo told her.

"What do we do?" Luna asked fearfully.

"Well Kairi said she lived at the Satellite. So maybe we should sneak a ride there." Leo answered.

Suddenly Luna's mark started to glow.

"Huh?" Luna asked looking at it as Jack's started to glow too.

"I should have known you would be here." stated a female voice walking up to the twins.

The two looked. It was Akiza walking up to them and her mark was also glowing.

"Akiza?" Luna asked shocked seeing her.

"What's going on here?" Jack asked as they finally noticed him, and Carly.

"No idea, just a feeling I had to be here." Akiza answered.

"You guys feeling somethings wrong with Kairi too?" Leo asked them.

"Yeah." Jack nodded. "I don't know what though."

"S-Should we find out?" Carly asked them.

"You mean head to the Satellite? You realize that's nearly impossible right?" Jack questioned.

"We can always try to sneak a ride." Leo told him.

"And how exactly do you plan on doing that?" Jack asked him.

"...I don't know." Leo admitted sheepishly.

"That's simple, come with me." Akiza told them simply.

Confused, and surprised they followed Akiza. She led them to the Arcadia Movement before turning. "Sayer can teleport us there."

"You mean that guy Kairi told us about?" Leo asked.

"The same, he's more than capable of it." Akiza stated before pausing to look at Jack. "Though given your condition you'd just get in the way."

"I have help to do that." Jack told her directing to Carly.

Akiza glanced at Carly before frowning. "It's your choice."

"So it's the five of us then? And what about your Duel Runner, won't you need that?" Akiza questioned to Jack.

"My friend Crow has a fast enough Duel Runner, and he can manage any Turbo Duel when I'm down along with Yusei." Jack answered. "If I am required I can do it myself."

Akiza just nodded as they walked into the building. They see Sayer who was talking to someone before seeing her, and asking "Akiza? Is there something you need?"

"Yes Sayer, we need your help." Akiza answered respectfully before explaining the situation.

"Transport to the Satellite?" Sayer asked surprised. "This is new. But I will do my best."

"I have complete faith in you Sayer." Akiza said.

Sayer nodded before he pulled out a card, and closed his eyes. A few seconds later a flash of light enveloped them before fading to reveal they were gone though Sayer looked drained.

"Huh... I did it." Sayer said.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

They appeared as Leo, Luna, and Carly looked around amazed while Jack doesn't look that surprised.

"This is the Satellite?" Luna asked nervously. "Are the rumors true?"

"What rumors?" Jack asked.

"That the Satellite is full of thieves and murderers and other horrible people who would try and hurt us or worse." Leo answered nervously.

"Well it used to be. But thanks to the Enforcers years ago it became a peaceful place up until Sector Security arrived." Jack answered.

"Enforcers?" Luna asked. "You mean there were people who stopped those kinds of things before Sector Security showed up?"

"Yes me, Kairi, and Yusei were a part of them." Jack revealed.

"What the? Jack?" asked a voice.

They turned to see who said that. It was Yusei who looked like he'd gotten into a fight and he was slowly pushing his Duel Runner.

"Yusei!?" Jack cried running over, and asking, "What happened to you!?"

"I'm fine, but Kairi..." Yusei started before explaining what happened.

"... however he came back, he wants me dead."

"But... Kalin was starved!" Jack protested.

"I know, but it was definitely him." Yusei mentioned. "Kalin nearly killed Kairi, and if my Runner hadn't failed she would be dead."

"We better get there fast!" Leo cried worried for Kairi.

"Leo, Luna?" Yusei asked in shock. "I'm heading to Martha's place, Crow took her there ahead of me."

"So she took care of you, and Jack?" Akiza asked him as Carly stood beside her.

"Yeah, she did." Yusei nodded.

"Come on!" Jack called as he begin to help Yusei with the runner despite his injured arm.

"Jack!" Leo cried seeing that. "You're hurt, you can't do that!"

As he said that Leo ran to help.

"I can manage!" Jack yelled.

Leo just started trying to help them. Carly, and Luna ran to help as well while Akiza walked to follow them.

* * *

 _A few hours later..._

They arrived at Martha's house as they all breathed heavily from the pushing.

"This is seri... Jack?" asked a voice as someone rode up on a Duel Runner.

They looked to see. It was Crow though he looked incredibly upset as though he'd been through a traumatic experience.

"Crow!" Yusei cried seeing him.

"They're all gone." Crow told him. "Every single one of them Yusei. I don't care who he was before, Kalin and anyone working with him needs to pay!"

"Wh-What happened?" Luna asked.

"All the kids I was protecting... taking care of... they're gone." Crow answered before turning to the house. "I'm taking Kalin down personally. Tell Kairi... he's gone."

"Crow we seen how powerful he is. Those monsters we seen can take down one of us in fact both of us." Yusei told him.

"Then what are you saying Yusei?" Crow questioned angrily. "We just sit around and do nothing? Those kids were counting on me to keep them safe and I failed. I owe it to them to do something!"

"I know. But I don't know what we should do. We can try to know just what this 'Earthbound Immortal' business is about." Yusei answered.

Crow stared at him before just looking down and clenching his fists. "You're right."

"For now we should find out about Kairi's condition." Jack told him.

Crow turned to Jack in surprise before just nodding. "Yeah, you're right."

They walked before Yusei knocked on the door. After a few seconds Martha answered as her eyes widen, "Yusei, Jack?"

"It's been too long, how's Kairi?" Yusei asked.

"Well... She had a fever from an infection by her injury, and lost a lot of blood..." Martha trailed off before saying, "But suddenly she looked good as new."

"Wait you're serious?" Jack asked in shock.

"Yes... 1 minute she was really pale, and weakened but then a mark on her arm glowed bright, and her fever was cast aside." Martha answered.

"A mark... can we see her?" Crow asked.

"She's asleep but I suppose it wouldn't hurt." Martha answered before seeing company, "Oh you brought company."

"It's... nice to meet you ma'am." Luna said politely.

Martha smiled nodding as she let them in. They saw an unconscious but definitely healthier looking Kairi lying in a bed.

"Big sis!" Luna, and Leo cried running over before taking one of her hands.

Kairi slowly opened her eyes before seeing them. "Leo... Luna?"

She sees them clearly, and asked shocked, "How... How did you two...?"

"Sayer brought us here." Akiza answered. "So apparently this Kalin tried to kill you. I take it that means he's our enemy?"

"I... I don't know..." Kairi admitted looking down. "I want to know that their can be a way to save him from whatever it is that has taken over... During my duel with him I seen people in black cloaks..."

"The people he sacrificed to that Earthbound Immortal." Yusei nodded. "Kairi saving him might not be possible."

"Yusei... I want to save him... I want to do it so bad so me, and him can get a happy ending!" Kairi cried starting to cry. "I missed that chance thanks to Armstrong, and I won't lose it again... Losing him once is painful enough... I won't go through it again!"

"Kairi he wants you dead." Crow told her. "He isn't the same person anymore, you saw it yourself."

"He isn't himself..." Kairi told him. "I know I can save him..."

"What if you can't?" Crow asked her bluntly. "You remember how far he was willing to go back then, the Kalin we remember doesn't exist anymore and you just have accept that."

"Be quiet!" Kairi snapped which surprised everyone. "I know I can do it! You can't talk me out of it! I would've died if it wasn't for Zână which means I know I can do it!"

"Who?" Yusei asked. "Kairi, who's Zână?"

"I... I think she was a part of what happened 5000 years ago." Kairi answered. "She gave her life up for me just so I can continue living, and bring an end to the endless war..."

"Um... sorry but what are you guys talking about exactly?" Carly asked.

"Come with me." Jack said guiding her to a table.

Kairi looked on before she told the twins, "Leo, Luna... How did you guys know something happened to me?"

"My mark started burning, I can't really put it into words but I knew something bad happened." Luna answered.

Kairi nodded before hugging them both. They both hugged her back.

"I'm sorry for worrying you guys..." Kairi trailed off.

"We're just glad you're ok big sis." Leo told her.

Kairi smiled hearing that.

"What are we going to do now?" Luna asked.

"I don't know." Kairi admitted.

"Clearly avoiding this Kalin for one." Akiza stated.

"We can't forever." Kairi said.

Akiza stared at her. "You realize he's already tried to kill you right?"

"I can save him Akiza." Kairi answered. "And I think I know how."

"Mind sharing?" Akiza questioned.

"Zână." Kairi answered. "She told me she gave me her power with her life."

"Someone you barely know, gave you a power you don't even know what it is, and that's going to save him?" Akiza questioned.

"She has a point Kairi." Yusei agreed.

"It's better then nothing." Kairi pointed out. "I may not know who Zână is... But I know she would not think of giving me her power, or life if she doesn't trust me with her power."

"If you trust her, than so do I big sis." Leo mentioned.

Kairi smiled at him before turning to Luna. She was looking down nervously.

"Luna?" Kairi asked.

"I'm scared big sis... what if something does happen?" Luna asked fearfully.

"It will be alright. Zână saved my life, and gave me her power for me to help Kalin, and end this threat." Kairi smiled.

"What if it isn't enough and we lose?" Luna asked before looking down. "If I lose?"

"We will win." Kairi smiled. "In fact I think we should know what power it is exactly."

"How?" Leo asked.

"Maybe it's a card or something... Luna get my Deck." Kairi requested.

Luna nodded before walking over and grabbing it. "Here you go big sis, do you think it's an equip spell?"

"I don't know." Kairi answered getting it before looking over the cards. "But I know it can help."

Luna nodded at that. Kairi checked over the cards before stopping at one, and her eyes widen. "This... This is..."

"Kairi?" Yusei asked.

Kairi slowly showed them the card which is a pink lined black fairy.

* * *

 _Earthbound Immortal Zână_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 2700_

 _DEF: 2300_

 _While this card is face-up on the field, "Earthbound Immortal" monsters cannot be Summoned. If there is no face-up Field Spell Card on the field, the following effects are negated, and this card is destroyed during the End Phase: ● This card can attack your opponent directly. ● This card cannot be attacked by your opponent's monsters. ● This card is unaffected by the effects of your opponent's Spell/Trap Cards. ● Once per turn during either player's turn you can target up to three equip cards in your graveyard and shuffled them into your deck, and if you do during this turn's battle phase you can activate equip spells from your hand up to the number of cards returned to your deck._

* * *

Yusei's eyes widened in shock. "Kairi... how?"

Kairi looked at the card shocked, _'Zână... Your a...'_

There was no answer. She closed her eyes before saying, "...Zână I promise you... I will use your power when the time is right."

"Are you sure?" Yusei asked her. "We can destroy the card right now if you want."

"No... Zână trusts me with her power. She sacrificed herself for me to have a chance to stop her betheran." Kairi answered.

"... She gave her life for you, which means you didn't die Zână did. Maybe that difference is the key." Yusei suggested.

Kairi looked at the card before saying, "I have to practice her power... But I need to do it without causing a panic."

"How?" Leo asked.

"Maybe dueling without using a Duel Disk will work." Kairi answered.

"That makes sense." Yusei nodded.

"Guys... Can I have some time alone with the twins please?" Kairi requested.

Yusei nodded before everyone else walked out of the room.

"Leo, Luna... I'm so sorry to put you two through this." Kairi told them both.

"We don't mind Kairi." Leo told her. "We want to help you."

"And I thank you two for that. We might not be related but we are siblings." Kairi smiled.

Leo and Luna both smiled.

"Leo... If I do lose take care of your sister, and help her as best as you can." Kairi told him.

Leo's eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

"If something does happen to me... Or Kalin wasn't saved... I need you promise me that." Kairi answered.

Leo looked ready to cry but nodded.

"Luna..." Kairi turned to her.

Luna was crying and looked heartbroken to be hearing that. Kairi hugged her before saying, "If I'm gone... Promise me you'll be able to fight this... I know you can do it because you are strong, and you are so brave."

"I can't big sis." Luna choked out fearfully. "I'm not strong or brave."

Kairi hugged her tight. She hugged her back.

"...I'm sorry Luna." Kairi told her.

Luna just kept crying. Kairi kept her in her arms.

* * *

 **bopdog111: Time to end it here.**

 **Ulrich362: Well considering what was revealed it makes sense. Though does Kairi expect to die?**

 **bopdog111: No but in case she loses.**

 **Ulrich362: Fair point, she did lose pretty badly to Kalin after all.**

 **bopdog111: It ended without a conclusion though.**

 **Ulrich362: If the attack had hit she'd have lost Bopdog. Either way though, with Zână in her deck things are going to get rather interesting.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**

 **Ulrich362: See you in the next chapter.**


	19. Training!

**Ulrich362: Well then... Kairi has an Earthbound Immortal.**

 **bopdog111:** **I don't think you guys were prepared for that twist.**

 **Ulrich362: Well having one and knowing how to use it are two very different things and after her duel with Kalin using Zână won't be easy for Kairi.**

 **bopdog111: Never safe then sorry.**

 **Ulrich362: Agreed, enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds but we own the OCs!**

* * *

"And that's as much as we know." Jack finished.

Carly who was listening looked shocked at this. "I-I can't believe it..."

"You saw Trudge didn't you?" Jack asked her.

"Jack she didn't meant she doesn't really believe it." Yusei clarified. "She meant she's stunned."

"I know that Yusei, what I meant was because of that, and..." Jack started before glancing at his arm. "This, she's involved now just like Leo is."

"Along with me." Crow told him.

"Well if nothing else we have a decent number of allies. And no idea who our enemies are." Akiza pointed out.

"Well uh... I should get some fresh air, and think about this." Carly told them.

"Be careful." Yusei mentioned.

Carly nodded before walking out.

"So now the real question, how many enemies do we have?" Akiza questioned.

"That is something we need to keep an eye out for." Yusei agreed.

Jack nodded before glancing at the stairs.

"Jack?" Crow asked noticing.

"It's Kairi's new card, I'm worried she might end up our enemy." Jack admitted.

"Yeah... Something weird is going on involving that Earthbound Immortal Kalin had." Yusei nodded. "We might need to be cautious."

"So what? You mean have her stay behind?" Crow asked. "You both know she won't do that."

"We know." Yusei answered. "We just need to keep a close eye on that card."

"Yeah, but there's something I don't get." Crow mentioned. "Kalin died."

"We don't get that either." Jack reminded. "This raises more questions then answers."

"That's not what I mean, didn't he say that Earthbound Immortal brought him back?" Crow asked.

"Yeah. The one Kairi has gave her life up while the one Kalin has revived him with it's power." Yusei answered,

"Do you guys think that's important at..." Crow started only for Yusei and Jack to wince as their marks started glowing.

"Jack did you...?" Yusei asked feeling it.

"Yeah, it started burning." Jack answered.

* * *

 _With Kairi, and the twins..._

Kairi, and Luna's marks started glowing as they winced feeling them burning.

"Luna, big sis?" Leo asked nervously.

"Luna..." Kairi grunted. "Are you... Okay?"

She nodded weakly. Suddenly Kairi's eyes widened, the burning in her arm was the same as when Kalin first showed up.

"Wait... Then another of those guys Kalin was with are here!" Kairi realized.

"You would be correct signer." stated an echoing voice into their minds. "I am indeed a Dark Signer."

Kairi bring Leo, and Luna to her, and yelled "Where are you? Show yourself!?"

"I have no need to hide, I'm waiting outside for anyone who wishes to challenge me." the voice stated.

"Leo, Luna stay here." Kairi said getting up, and walking down.

"But big sis, what if you need help?" Leo asked her.

"I'll be fine." Kairi answered not slowing down. "Crow, Yusei, Jack a Dark Signer is outside."

"We know." Yusei mentioned.

Kairi walked outside to see who it is there dealing with. It was a blonde man with red markings on his face and a spider mark on his arm. "Ah, you must be Kairi Jones."

"How do you know my name?" Kairi asked him.

"I know quite a few things." the man stated. "My name is Roman, the Dark Signer who bares the mark of the spider."

"Then you must be the one leading the Dark Signers. I can tell based on a vision the Crimson Dragon gave us, and how several people had marks like yours back at New Domino." Kairi told him.

"You would be correct, and you're referring to my Shadow Drones." Roman mentioned. "However there is one other thing you may not be aware of."

"What? That you brought Kalin back from the dead as one of your henchmen?" Kairi asked angered.

"I had no hand in that, he was simply chosen." Roman answered. "No, I refer to the incident known as Zero Reverse."

"Zero Reverse?" Kairi asked confused.

"The incident that separated New Domino City from the Satellite." Roman explained. "An incident that I was the cause of."

"What?" Kairi asked shocked as the rest of the Signers along with Leo, and Crow exited seeing him. "Why would you do that?"

"It was destined to happen, we are all merely pawns in a much grander game." Roman stated. "Soon the forces of the Netherworld will return and destroy this world."

"We won't let that happen." Yusei told him seriously,

"We shall simply see." Roman smirked. "Now, I could defeat you here but that isn't what destiny has planned."

"Where are the rest of you? Unless of course that you come here by yourself to give us a warning." Jack said to him coldly.

"He did come to warn you Jack, but we're here as well." said a voice from behind Roman.

They all spun around. Standing in a row looking down at them was Kalin along with a group of hooded figures.

"1, 2, 3, 4, ... Including Roman, and Kalin there are 6 we need to beat." Kairi told her fellow Signers.

"Why wait?" questioned one of the figures. "I'll take you down here and now."

"That is not what Destiny was written. We do that later." Roman reminded him.

"Fine, but she's mine." the figure stated coldly. "I'll be looking forward to destroying you Kairi Jones."

Kairi looked surprised on this one.

"And you are?" Crow asked him.

"That's none of your concern, all that matters is destroying Kairi." he stated.

"You leave big sis out of your business!" Leo yelled.

"Big sis? You must be joking." he told Leo before removing his hood. "She's completely involved in my business and you'll get to see her die."

Kairi gasped in horror seeing who it is.

A man that has a dark mark that looks like a scar over his face while having short gray hair, and cold brown eyes was there.

"You... No... Please no." Kairi stammered in horror. "This can't be true!"

"Oh it's very true." the man stated coldly. "You'll get to watch Kairi die..."

"No. Riku no!" Kairi cried. "Not my older brother too!"

Leo and Luna gasped in horror hearing that.

The others looked shocked before Crow yelled at the Dark Signers, "Alright you guys are plain sick! Taking Kalin from her was enough but now her older brother!? How could you all be so low!?"

"Weren't you listening? We had no say in who was chosen by the Immortals." stated one of the cloaked figures. "The fact that two of them are close to one of you is merely a coincidence."

"She has a point, although I believe I have something you may be interested in little girl." another figure told her.

Luna turned to him hearing that. "You do?"

The figure only smirked before revealing a level seven Synchro Monster, Ancient Fairy Dragon. Luna gasped seeing it.

"Some card you lost?" Yusei asked her.

"You want this card then you'll have to come and take it from me little girl." the figure smirked.

"Our battles will occur in two days time at the five stars of destiny." Roman stated. "I advise you prepare for the end."

With those words the figures vanished.

"Five Stars of Destiny?" Jack questioned hearing that.

"I'm sure Goodwin could explain." Akiza noted.

SLAM!

They jumped startled from the door slammed shut as they heard running up the stairs in Martha's house, and loud crying while they noticed Kairi is gone. Yusei frowned before opening the door and walking up. "Kairi, I'm sorry."

He sees the door to her room was closed as he looked inside seeing Kairi crying in her pillow.

He walked over and gently rubbed her back.

"Why?" Kairi croaked in her pillow. "First Kalin... And now Riku? It's not fair!"

"I don't know, but I know that as long as we stick together and Zână was right we'll save them." Yusei promised.

The others walked up the stairs, and sees them in Kairi's room.

"Are you up to this?" Jack asked. "The rest of us can fight them if it's too hard for you."

"I... I..." Kairi didn't answer continuing to cry.

Leo and Luna walked over to hug her. Kairi looked toward them with such a tearful face. Luna just hugged her while Leo looked down.

"It isn't fair, big sis is super nice. Why are they hurting her so much?" he asked.

Kairi hugged her back continuing to cry.

"We need to see Goodwin, are you coming?" Jack asked her.

Kairi cried before answering, "I-I don't feel like going..."

"Alright, do you want anyone to stay with you?" Crow asked.

"L-Leo, and L-Luna." Kairi sobbed.

They nodded as they moved to sit with her. Kairi hugged them tight.

* * *

 _A few minutes later outside of Sector Security's headquarters..._

The Signers that have gone there arrived.

"Alright, time to learn what he meant." Jack stated as they walked in.

The receptionist looked before saying, "Oh Mr. Fudo. What can I do you for?"

"We need to speak with Goodwin." Yusei answered calmly. "Right now."

The receptionist said on the receiver, "Director Goodwin. Mr. Fudo, and some company are here to see you."

"Send them in." Goodwin directed.

The receptionist nodded before the group walked into Goodwin's office. Goodwin turned over, as he greeted "Ah the Signers. Glad to see your here. Hmm it seems your not fully recovered yet Jack. But I suppose nothing can keep you down. Hey wait. Where's Mrs. Jones, and Ms. Luna?"

"Still in the Satellite, Kalin and Kairi's brother Riku are both these Dark Signers. Maybe you should have mentioned that ahead of time Goodwin?" Jack questioned coldly.

"Brother? It seems like the Immortals have gotten busy choosing their hosts." Goodwin summarized.

"Are you kidding me?" Crow growled before clenching his fists. "Forget it, just tell us what the Five Stars of Destiny are."

"This doesn't concern you." Goodwin told him coldly.

"It concerns all of us Goodwin." Yusei told him.

"I suppose you have a point." Goodwin sighed.

"So what are they exactly?" Akiza asked him.

"The original ener-D reactor located in the Satellite, and the five control towers designed to contain it in case of an emergency." Goodwin answered as a map appeared. "The reactor is located here, codenamed Uru and the five control towers are located at five points around the reactor itself, they're respectively; Ccapac Apu, Aslla Piscu, Ccarayhua, Cusillu, and Norowareta Doragon."

"Ccapac Apu." Yusei, and Crow realized looking at each other remembering the Earthbound Immortal, Kalin summoned, as Yusei mentioned "Kairi faced something that has that name."

"I'm not surprised." Goodwin said calmly. "In order to save the world the five control units must be sealed."

"And the only way to do that is by defeating the Dark Signers?" Jack asked.

"No." Goodwin answered. "The answer is your dragons Jack, each control tower is designed to be sealed using one of the dragons."

"Stardust." Yusei said looking at his dragon.

"Exactly." Goodwin nodded. "Stardust Dragon, Red Dragon Archfiend, Black Rose Dragon, Ancient Fairy Dragon, and Holy Way Dragon are vital to ensuring the survival of the world."

"Wait a second... Ancient Fairy Dragon is in the hands of the Dark Signers." Crow mentioned.

"Then retrieving that dragon is of the utmost importance." Goodwin told them.

"Along with the final Signer who we don't know is yet." Akiza added.

"I assure you the final signer will be there." Goodwin reassured her.

"Well if your not telling us who he is he must be damn important to be put in reserve." Jack mentioned walking off.

 _'More important than you can possibly imagine Jack.'_ Goodwin thought.

"Alright that's everything we need to know." Yusei nodded.

Goodwin nodded before they left.

"Okay so the dragons are used as keys." Crow told them. "But how did they get passed on to here, and there?"

"... That was my doing, you see the one who built the ener-D reactor was a good friend of mine. Professor Fudo." Goodwin stated. "When it became clear the reactor would malfunction he entrusted the cards to me, after which I released them trusting that they would end up in the hands of the signers."

They turned to him amazed.

"Professor Fudo?" Yusei asked surprised. "You worked with my dad?"

"I did, he was a great man Yusei. If he knew you were one of the signers destined to save the world he would certainly be proud." Goodwin said calmly.

Yusei looked on before nodding before as asked, "What about Kairi's parents?"

"I have no idea who they are, or were. Though it's likely they've fallen victim to the forces of darkness along with the rest of the residents of the Satellite." Goodwin answered.

Yusei nodded before they walked out of the building.

* * *

 _Back at Martha's house..._

Kairi had stopped crying but was still upset.

"Big sis... you don't have to go through with it." Leo suggested.

"They would come after me if I don't." Kairi told him.

"But it's not fair, you shouldn't have to fight people you care about." Leo argued before frowning. "I helped Luna before, so I'll help you this time. I'll duel them for you."

Kairi stayed silent at this before pulling Leo in a surprising hug. Leo blinked before hugging her back.

"Leo... Thank you." Kairi said softly before kissing his forehead.

Leo blushed but smiled. "I just want to help you big sis, if it's upsetting then I'll do it instead. I won't let anybody hurt you or Luna."

"...But promise me you won't duel Kalin or Riku." Kairi told him.

Leo's eyes widened. "No way, I just said I was going to duel them so you wouldn't have to big sis!"

Kairi smiled sadly, "I know... And I really appreciate it... But they became what they are because of me... So now I gotta fix, and save them."

Leo just looked down before reluctantly nodding. Kairi hugged him again. "...Your a really good brother Leo."

"... not good enough." he whispered quietly so they couldn't hear while nodding.

"Luna? Can you do me a favor?" Kairi asked.

"Huh? What is it big sis?" Luna asked.

"Go to Martha, and ask her to bring the 'Memory Book'." Kairi requested.

Luna looked surprised but nodded and left the room. Kairi rubbed Leo's back holding him close as she waited. A few minutes later Luna walked in with the book. Kairi smiled grabbing the book, and the twins. "Get on the bed beside me you two. I want to show you some things."

They sat next to her. Kairi opened the book to where they see it's a picture book, and the first was a note.

"Did you write that?" Luna asked.

"No... It was what's left of my parents before me, and Riku were alone." Kairi answered.

The twins gasped.

Kairi turned the page over as they see what looks like a baby Kairi is being hold by a younger Riku with a smile on his face. Luna smiled as Leo hugged Kairi. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Kairi told him. "This was when I was 1. Back then me, and my brother were with our parents."

She turned the page to where they see a picture that looks like was burned a little as it shows Riku, and Kairi now looking older.

"What happened?" Leo asked.

"The picture was too near the fire." Kairi answered. "I was 6 when this picture was took."

Leo nodded.

"You must have been scared." Luna mentioned.

"I always was." Kairi admitted. "Me, and him were together ever since we were alone."

She turned a page to where not only they see a picture but also a card.

* * *

 _Armed Protector Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 2800_

 _Face-up Equip Cards you control cannot be destroyed by card effects. This card gains 500 ATK for each Equip Card equipped to this card._

* * *

Leo's eyes widened seeing it.

"This was one of his ace dragons. He lend it to me just so I can remember him... It is also the drive that made me use Vylon." Kairi told them.

"... We're all alike." Leo whispered.

They turned to him.

"Armed Protector Dragon, Holy Way Dragon, and Power Tool Dragon all rely on equip spells." he explained.

"Yes. But he uses more then Armed Protector Dragon." Kairi told him.

"It's still one of his aces." Leo mentioned.

"Then they see the picture of Kairi smiling in Riku's lap holding a card which was Moon Mirror Shield. Luna smiled seeing them together. Kairi's eyes then turned sad.

"Big sis?" Leo asked.

Kairi slowly turned the page as they see a picture along with a golden locket with it, and they see several dried droplets of blood were on the picture of a smiling Riku, and Kairi. The twins gasped in horror seeing that.

"This was... Our last picture together..." Kairi said with tears threatening to spill. "Before... Before the thieves barged where we lived... demanding my locket..."

"Big sis..." Luna whispered before hugging her.

Kairi hugged her back as she placed the book down. At that moment the others returned.

"Kairi we've..." Yusei stopped seeing this.

Kairi stayed in Luna's embrace not paying attention.

"Later." Jack whispered only to pause. "Carly isn't back yet?"

"No." Leo answered.

He frowned hearing that. Kairi soon finished as she grabbed the book before turning the page to where they see was a picture of her, along with a younger Martha, Crow, Yusei, and Jack.

"You all look so happy." Luna smiled.

"As I am when I met them..." Kairi smiled.

* * *

 _Flashback..._

 _A younger Kairi her clothes wet from the rain, and covered in a little bit of blood was walking through a rain storm in the Sattilte, and she felt really cold trying to keep herself warm._

 _She begin to feel tired as sees a house. She walked before she knocked on the door slowly. A few seconds later a young orange haired boy opened it before gasping. "Martha, come quick!"_

 _"What? What is it?" A woman voice asked as footsteps can be heard._

 _"H-Help..." Kairi gasped out before passing out as the boy caught her._

 _"She's hurt." the boy answered as the woman arrived._

 _Martha gasped, and ran over._

* * *

 _A few minutes later..._

 _Kairi's eyes slowly opened as she feels she is warm, and dry._

 _"Is she gonna be ok?" asked the male voice that opened the door._

 _"Of course, Martha's taking care of her." answered another voice._

 _Kairi groaned which caught their attention._

 _"Are you feeling any better?" the woman asked._

 _"W-What happened?" Kairi asked her weakly._

 _"You fainted, but Crow caught you." the woman answered. "My name is Martha."_

 _"K-Kairi Jones ma'am." Kairi told her._

 _"It's nice to meet you Kairi." Martha smiled._

 _Kairi nodded before groaning feeling her forehead. "Agh... My head hurts."_

 _"Here." said a dark-haired boy handing her an ice pack._

 _Kairi took it placing it on her head, "Thanks..." She then looked at him. "And you are?"_

 _"Yusei Fudo." he answered._

 _"I'm Crow Hogan." mentioned the boy who opened the door before turning to a blonde boy. "And he's Jack."_

 _Kairi smiled, "Thanks... I could've freeze to death out there."_

 _"I'm just glad I heard you." Crow mentioned._

 _Kairi nodded before looking over the fire, and whimpered._

 _"Is something wrong?" Martha asked._

 _"It's... Riku my older brother... He's gone." Kairi started to cry. "And he was all I had..."_

 _Martha hugged her. "I'm sorry."_

 _Kairi hugged her back in tears._

 _End flashback..._

* * *

Kairi had soft tears as she closed the book. Leo and Luna both hugged her. Kairi hugged them back.

"Can we do anything?" Luna asked.

"...Train." Kairi answered.

They nodded. Kairi then searched the book before pulling out the Armed Protector Dragon card. Yusei, Jack, and Crow frowned seeing it.

"Now... I gotta save Riku by using this." Kairi decided.

"Alright, then you need to know what Goodwin said." Yusei told her before explaining everything.

"So Holy Way is one of the keys." Kairi realized.

"Yeah." Crow nodded.

"But... Not all of us can manage to use them." Kairi told them.

Kairi looked at the card before turning to Leo, "Leo?"

"Yeah big sis?" Leo asked.

"You remember that you want to face Kalin, and Riku?" Kairi asked him.

He nodded. "I don't want you to have to go through with it."

Kairi nodded before handing him Armed Protector Dragon. "Then help Riku from the Shadows. I'll handle Kalin."

Leo's eyes widened before slowly taking the card. "I promise big sis. Um... actually, can you help me with something?"

Kairi listened to what he has to say.

"He's going to have one of those Earthbound Immortals right?" Leo asked.

"I'm afraid so." Kairi nodded. "But I know you can beat something like that."

"... can you help me practice?" Leo requested. "Against yours?"

Kairi smiled, and nodded "Okay."

Leo smiled. "Thanks big sis."

"Anything little bro." Kairi smiled.

Leo smiled before they stepped outside.

"Hopefully it won't catch the Dark Signer's attention." Kairi told them.

As Kairi said that the marks of the Crimson Dragon began to glow as a crimson dome surrounded them.

"Huh?" Kairi asked seeing this.

"If I had to guess, they won't notice now." Jack mentioned.

Kairi nodded as they prepared themselves.

"DUEL!" Leo and Kairi called together.

* * *

 **Kairi: 4000**

 **Leo: 4000**

* * *

Kairi 1st Turn:

Kairi drew, and said "Okay I'll start off by summoning Vylon Prism."

The white angel appeared.

* * *

 _Vylon Prism_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fairy/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _If this card is sent from the Monster Card Zone to the Graveyard: You can pay 500 Life Points, then target 1 face-up monster you control; equip this card to that target. If the equipped monster attacks or is attacked: It gains 1000 ATK during the Damage Step only._

* * *

Leo nodded seeing it.

"I place 3 cards down, and end it here." Kairi ended.

Leo 1st Turn:

"Alright, I'll start by setting a monster in defense mode and playing two cards facedown." Leo mentioned. "That's all for now."

* * *

 **Kairi: 4000**

 **Leo: 4000**

* * *

Kairi 2nd Turn:

Kairi drew, and sees it was Zână. _'Okay...'_

"Alright I'll summon Vylon Charger!" Kairi called as the fairy appeared.

* * *

 _Vylon Charger_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _All face-up LIGHT monsters you control gain 300 ATK for each Equip Card equipped to this card._

* * *

Leo nodded seeing the monster. _'Ok, I just need one more turn and then I can bring out Power Tool Dragon.'_

"Now I activate my face-downs! Vylon Material, and Moon Mirror Shield!" Kairi called.

* * *

 _Moon Mirror Shield_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _ _If the equipped monster battles your opponent's monster, during damage calculation: The equipped monster's ATK/DEF become equal to the ATK or DEF (whichever is higher) of the opponent's battling monster +100, during damage calculation only. If this face-up card is sent from the field to the GY: Pay 500 LP; place this card on either the top or bottom of your Deck.__

* * *

 _Vylon Material_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Equip only to a "Vylon" monster. It gains 600 ATK. If this face-up card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: You can add 1 "Vylon" Spell Card from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"Not good." Leo frowned.

"I equip Material to Charger, and Moon Mirror Shield to Prism!" Kairi called as the two spells were equipped. "Material gives Charger 600 more attack points while Moon Mirror Shield makes Prism' attack points 100 higher then your strongest monster when it battles!"

 _Charger: **(ATK: 1000 + 600 = 1600)**_

"And then due to Charger's ability all LIGHT monsters on my field gain 300 points for each equip card on her!"

 _Charger: **(ATK: 1600 + 300 = 1900)**_

 _Prism: **(ATK: 1500 + 300 = 1800)**_

 _ **"**_ This could be going better." Leo admitted.

"This could be going better." Leo admitted.

"Hey shouldn't Kairi have Synchro Summoned before using those spells?" Crow mentioned to them.

"She must have a plan." Jack replied.

"I place 1 card down, and it's your move now Leo." Kairi ended.

Leo 2nd Turn:

 _'Huh, she's not attacking?'_ Leo thought. "Well, in that case I'll flip Morphtronic Boomboxen and summon Morphtronic Remoten. Now level there Remoten tunes with level four Boomboxen!"

* * *

 _Morphtronic Boomboxen_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 400_

 _● While in Attack Position, this card can attack twice during each Battle Phase._  
 _● Once per turn, while in Defense Position, when a face-up "Morphtronic" monster you control is targeted for an attack: You can negate the attack._

* * *

 _Morphtronic Remoten_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Machine/Tuner_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _● Once per turn, while in Attack Position: You can target 1 "Morphtronic" monster in your Graveyard; banish that target and add 1 "Morphtronic" monster with the same Level as the target from your Deck to your hand._  
 _● Once per turn, while in Defense Position: You can send 1 "Morphtronic" monster from your hand to the Graveyard and add 1 other "Morphtronic" monster with the same Level as that monster from your Graveyard to your hand._

* * *

The two flew up in place.

 **(LV: 3 + 4 = 7)**

"Docking strength with courage to protect the world's peace! Synchro Summon! Envoy of love and justice, Power Tool Dragon!" Leo chanted as his ace monster appeared.

* * *

 _Power Tool Dragon_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Machine/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2300_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

 _Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can add 1 random Equip Spell Card from your Deck to your hand. If this card would be destroyed while equipped with an Equip Spell Card, you can send that card to the Graveyard instead._

* * *

"Now I'll use his effect to add a random Equip Spell to my hand."

As Leo said that a card ejected from his Duel Disc.

"Alright, this works for now, I equip my dragon with Central Shield and now I'll attack Vylon Charger!"

* * *

 _Central Shield_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _If a monster you control is attacked, except the equipped monster, you take no Battle Damage from that battle. Your opponent cannot attack directly._

* * *

The dragon charged at Charger.

"I play my face-down, Spiritual Swords of Revealing Light!" Kairi called as a wall of golden light swords appeared.

* * *

 _Spiritual Swords of Revealing Light_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Once per attack, when an opponent's monster declares an attack: You can pay 1000 LP; negate that attack. During your opponent's turn: You can banish this card from your Graveyard; this turn, your opponent's monsters cannot attack directly._

* * *

"Huh, isn't that a spell card?" Leo asked before pausing. "Wait, Spiritual Swords of Revealing Light?"

"Once every attack by paying 1000 Life Points I can negate it!" Kairi called as she glowed. **(Kairi: 3000)**

Power Tool stopped when the swords blocked him.

"I end my turn." Leo frowned.

* * *

 **Kairi: 3000**

 ** **Leo: 4000****

* * *

Kairi 3rd Turn:

Kairi drew, and told Leo "You wondered why I did attack, or Synchro Summoned before? It's because I didn't want to risk you harming Charger, and Prism."

"Didn't want too..." Leo started before his eyes widened in shock.

"Looks like you figured it out. I sacrifice both Charger, and Prism!" Kairi called as the two fairies flew up before what appeared from them was a Stone Heart as Kairi noticed that her power is giving it energy.

 _'_ _At least with Central Shield Power Tool Dragon and I are both safe for now.'_ Leo thought.

"The Power of Purification is here! Join us Earthbound Immortal Zână!" Kairi cried raising the card up.

At that the heart morphed into the huge pink linked black fairy who let out a soft melody tune with 2700 attack points.

* * *

 _Earthbound Immortal Zână_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 2700_

 _DEF: 2300_

 _While this card is face-up on the field, "Earthbound Immortal" monsters cannot be Summoned. If there is no face-up Field Spell Card on the field, the following effects are negated, and this card is destroyed during the End Phase: ● This card can attack your opponent directly. ● This card cannot be attacked by your opponent's monsters. ● This card is unaffected by the effects of your opponent's Spell/Trap Cards. ● Once per turn during either player's turn you can target up to three equip cards in your graveyard and shuffled them into your deck, and if you do during this turn's battle phase you can activate equip spells from your hand up to the number of cards returned to your deck._

* * *

"... I know she's supposed to be dangerous, but she looks kind of pretty." Leo admitted.

Kairi smiled hearing that. Suddenly Zână's lines dimmed as she collapsed on the ground looking very weakened catching everyone off-guard.

"Huh, what happened?" Leo asked.

"Hey what's going on?" Crow asked surprised.

"Kairi does her card have the answer?" Yusei asked her.

Kairi looked, and widen her eyes reading an effect: "If there is no face-up Field Spell Card on the field, the following effects are negated, and this card is destroyed during the End Phase."

"Do you have any field spells big sis?" Luna asked.

"Last time I checked... Yeah only 1." Kairi admitted rubbing her head. "Sorry I should've known about that sooner."

"It's ok, plus now we know a way to beat the Dark Signers." Yusei mentioned.

"But Speed World is indestructible so taking them out from there won't be easy." Crow admitted.

"That's true." Akiza nodded.

Kairi looked at Leo, "I'm really sorry about this Leo... I'm so stupid not seeing that Zână needs Field Spells to stay active."

Leo shook his head. "You're not stupid big sis."

Kairi only nodded before saying, "I end my turn."

Upon her turn's ending Zână vanished in particles.

Leo 3rd Turn:

Leo drew his card. "Power Tool Dragon attack Kairi directly, and I use Limiter Removal."

Power Tool charged. **(ATK: 2300 x 2 = 5600)**

Kairi smiled as she let the attack hit her.

* * *

 **Kairi: 0000**

 **Leo: 4000**

 **Leo wins the duel!**

* * *

Leo ran up to Kairi and hugged her.

Kairi hugged him back.

"Are you ok big sis?" Leo asked.

"Yeah I'm okay. This shows I need more practice." Kairi answered.

"So now what?" Luna asked.

"It's getting midday. I should help Martha with Dinner, and we will discuss then from there." Kairi answered.

"Do you need help big sis?"

"That would be great little sis." Kairi smiled.

Luna smiled at that.

* * *

 **Ulrich362: Well then...**

 **bopdog111: They still got a lot of work.**

 **Ulrich362: True, and at least four matches have been set: Yusei vs Roman, Luna vs the owner of Ancient Fairy Dragon, Kairi vs Kalin, and Leo vs Riku.**

 **bopdog111: And to those questions yes Riku was that guy who fought that Officer.**

 **Ulrich362: Leo will have a tough time beating him.**

 **bopdog111: Indeed. And Kairi will be giving tips about him to Leo so he can strategize.**

 **Ulrich362: See you in the next chapter.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	20. Monkey See, Monkey Duel! Dragon Touch!

**Ulrich362: Well... the war is upon us. The Signers vs the Dark Signers.**

 **bopdog111: Sorry for the very long hitatus. I have suffered a great loss.**

 **Ulrich362: Sorry to hear that Bopdog, are you ok?**

 **bopdog111: My Great-Grandmother passed away at 10/20/18 due to Heart Failure at age 89.**

 **Ulrich362:...**

 **bopdog111: But I'm okay now.**

 **Ulrich362: ... Well if you're sure, enjoy the chapter.**

 **bopdog111: But first can you remind me where we're at so I can get back on track?**

 **Ulrich362: The Dark Signers have just revealed themselves, and Kairi and Luna are preparing to make something for them to eat before the Signers head out to confront them at the Five Stars of Destiny. Oh, and Kairi gave Leo Armed Protector Dragon.**

 **bopdog111: Thanks.**

 **Ulrich362: No problem.**

 **Disclaimer: As usual we don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's but we own the OCs.**

* * *

Leo was looking at Riku's card. Armed Protector Dragon which is a level 8 dragon that supports equip cards. Something Kairi, and Leo focus on together.

"Big sis... I'll save him." Leo promised.

Kairi hugged him, "Thanks Leo..."

He hugged her back.

"Your such a great brother Leo even though we're not related..." Kairi smiled to him.

"It's thanks to you and Luna." Leo admitted.

Kairi smiled before kissing his forehead, and walking back to check on their dinner. Luna was looking down.

Kairi asked, "Luna?"

"What if we fail... I fail?" Luna asked uncertainly.

Kairi hugged her, "I know it can be really scary... But I know that my friends, along with you, and Leo are helping me out."

"I'm too weak." Luna whispered.

Kairi stayed silent rubbing Luna's back. Luna just looked down.

"Luna... I've seen the Spirit World once before." Kairi revealed.

Luna's eyes widened in shock. "You have?"

"Yeah. In a dream once." Kairi answered.

"... I don't know if I can protect them." Luna revealed.

Kairi hugged her, "We will help them Luna."

Luna hugged her back.

* * *

 _Later..._

Kairi, and Luna set the table up.

"After this, we head out." Jack noted.

"And this might be the time things will go back to peace. Earlier I have convinced Goodwin to finish the Daeleus Bridge." Yusei told them.

"That would be nice." Leo smiled.

"And might now be the end of the suffering I had been put against..." Kairi added.

"Hopefully." Yusei nodded.

"But I think we should now think about good times instead of bad for a change." Kairi smiled.

"Makes sense to me." Crow nodded.

"What is there to talk about?" Leo asked.

"Nothing." Akiza answered.

"Akiza? Can I ask you something?" Kairi asked her.

She turned to her.

"...No sorry. Forget I said that." Kairi apologized.

Akiza just looked at her before looking out the window.

"Is something bothering you?" Yusei asked noticing.

"No, but we have to deal with these Dark Signers right?" Akiza asked him. "Then why are we sitting around?"

"We need to be ready." Yusei answered. "If we fight them now we would be overwhelmed. We need to train."

"How do you propose we do that? We have one day." Akiza reminded him.

"And that's plenty." Kairi told her.

Akiza just stared at her.

"I know... I'm one of the most non-strongest duelists here but I will free Kalin from those guys." Kairi told her.

"You're wrong big sis." Leo argued.

They turned to him.

"You're really strong." Leo told her.

"Leo..." Kairi trailed off. "Why do you...?"

Leo just smiled. Kairi looked toward the group to see if they agree with Leo. Everyone except Akiza nodded. Seeing Akiza not agreeing she lowered her head. Leo and Luna just hugged her. Kairi hugged them back.

* * *

 _The next morning..._

Kairi was still asleep as the sun rose waking her up. That's when she heard someone crying. She walked to find who it was. She walked downstairs to see Luna quietly crying at the table.

"Luna?" Kairi whispered.

Luna looked up with tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Kairi asked hugging her.

"I can't do it big sis." Luna choked out. "I'm not strong enough, and we're going to lose. It's all going to be my fault."

"Did you have a nightmare?" Kairi asked.

Luna shook her head. "I couldn't sleep."

Kairi continued hugging her. Luna just hugged her back before starting to cry again. Kairi then started to hum a soft tune. As she was humming, Yusei, Jack, and Crow walked down. They hear her humming as they looked to see Kairi humming it to Luna.

"Kairi?" Crow asked quietly.

Hearing that Kairi turned over, "Luna needed some comfort."

Yusei nodded in understanding.

"You and Crow were always the best with kids." Jack recalled.

Kairi nodded hearing that.

"Are you two ready?" Yusei asked.

"Luna?" Kairi asked looking to Luna.

She just looked miserable and shook her head. Kairi frowned, and told them "Give us a couple more minutes."

"We don't have time, unless you want the world to be destroyed." Akiza stated coldly.

Kairi glared at her surprising the red head.

"You know we're on a time limit." Akiza pointed out.

"I know... Everyone's safety is also what I cared about like the world." Kairi told her. "I want Luna to feel safe, and know she has us with her."

"Then you know we don't have time to waste." Akiza stated simply.

Kairi nodded before saying to Luna, "Luna stay close to me okay?"

Luna just nodded but was clearly still upset. Kairi hugged her as they walked off joining Leo.

"Alright, does everyone know the plan?" Yusei asked.

They nodded.

"Alright, then lets head out." Yusei stated before they rode off to the towers.

Kairi grunted seeing the towers remembering that she had to defeat Kalin to free him. They ride as Luna felt a familiar presence. Luna started tearing up again sensing it.

"Luna?" Kairi asked seeing it.

She quickly turned to look away so Kairi and Leo couldn't see her face.

"Luna what is it?" Leo asked before a wall appeared as Kairi startled place the brakes as the Runner came to a screeching halt.

Suddenly Luna grabbed her arm as her mark began to glow intensely.

"Luna?" Leo asked surprised.

Suddenly laughter begin to he heard, "So we are the first."

Kairi's mark started glowing as well signaling the appearance of a Dark Signer. Kairi looked before saying, "Dark Signer! Where are you?"

"Right in front of you little girl." stated a male voice.

They all looked. It was a cloaked figure with a purple monkey on his arm.

"A Monkey Sign?" Kairi asked seeing that. "Who are you?"

"My name is Devack, a Dark Signer." the man answered with a smirk.

"Devack? Leo? Do you, and Luna know him?" Kairi asked them.

They shook their heads but Kairi could see Luna was incredibly scared.

"Luna..." Kairi trailed off seeing this.

Luna was shaking and trying not to cry. Kairi hugged her. "Luna... I promise you won't screw up."

Kairi hugged her. "Luna... I promise you won't screw up."

"Scared little girl, then this will be simple." Devack smirked.

Kairi glared at him as Leo stand guard in front of them.

"Keep out of this." Devack warned before he released a wave of energy from his hand that pushed Leo to the ground.

"Ack!" Leo grunted.

That caused Luna to start tearing up. "Leo!"

"Hey!" Kairi yelled.

Devack smirked, "That's what happens to foolish mortals who stand in my hand."

"... I can't." Luna whispered fearfully.

"Luna you can do it. I have faith in you. I know you can do this. I trust you." Kairi told her.

Luna swallowed fearfully before trembling as she activated her duel disc. Devack smirked activating his as Leo got up a bit stunned before saying, "Luna... You can do it..."

"Well little girl, this is your last chance to duel." Devack told her.

Luna gulped as she gets ready. "I-I'm ready..."

Leo, and Kairi stepped back to give them some space.

"DUEL/D...duel!" Devack and Luna called.

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Never Back Down by Nine Lashes)**

 **Luna: 4000**

 **Devack: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Devack 1st Turn:

"I'll take the first move little girl and I'll start by setting one monster in defense mode and playing two cards facedown." Devack stated. "That ends my turn."

Luna 1st Turn:

Luna fearfully drew looking over.

 _'Luna...'_ Leo thought nervously.

Luna said, "Uh... I summon a face-down monster."

A defensive monster appeared.

Devack just smirked seeing that.

"I set a card... I end my turn." Luna ended nervously.

* * *

 **Luna: 4000**

 **Devack: 4000**

* * *

Devack 2nd Turn:

Devack 2nd Turn:

"I summon Berserk Gorilla, and then I activate the field spell Closed Forest." Devack smirked.

* * *

 _Berserk Gorilla_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _ _If this card is in face-up Defense Position, destroy this card. This card must attack if able.__

* * *

 _Closed Forest_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _All Beast-Type monsters you control gain 100 ATK for each monster in your Graveyard. Field Spell Cards cannot be activated. Field Spell Cards cannot be activated during the turn this card is destroyed._

* * *

"Now I'll attack your facedown monster."

The Gorilla charged before it smacked down against the poor Spirit of the Harp who's defense points are equal to Berserk Gorilla's.

* * *

 _Spirit of the Harp_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _ _A spirit that soothes the soul with the music of its heavenly harp.__

* * *

Devack frowned seeing that. "You've bought yourself one turn. I end my move."

Luna 2nd Turn:

Luna drew looking over.

 _'Luna...'_ Kairi thought nervously.

Luna said, "I... Summon Fairy Archer in defense mode."

An archer appeared knelling.

* * *

 _Fairy Archer_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 600_

 _During your Main Phase, you can inflict 400 damage to your opponent for each face-up LIGHT monster you control. This card cannot attack during the same turn you activate this effect. Only one "Fairy Archer" can have its effect activated per turn._

* * *

"What good will that do you?" Devack questioned.

"Now... I play Fairy Archer's ability." Luna continued as Fairy Archer shot two arrows.

Devack winced as they hit him.

 **(Devack: 3200)**

"You'll regret that move."

"Don't worry Luna, we're right here." Leo reassured her.

Luna nodded before saying nervously, "Y-Your turn."

* * *

 **Luna: 4000**

 **Devack: 3200**

* * *

Devack 3rd Turn:

Devack drew his card and smirked. "I send my Ancient One of the Deep Forest to the graveyard in order to summon my Egotistical Ape in attack mode, and since I sent a level six Beast this tuner increases by six levels making him a level 11 monster."

A dark ape appeared as he yowled. **(LV: 5 + 6 = 11)**

"Dark Synchro." Kairi grunted.

* * *

 _Egotistical Ape_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Beast/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by sending 1 Beast-Type monster from your hand to the Graveyard. When this card is Special Summoned this way, you can activate 1 of these effects: ● Increase the Level of this card by the Level of the Beast-Type monster. ● Decrease the Level of this card by the Level of the Beast-Type monster._

* * *

"Not quite, Egotistical Ape is not a Dark Tuner." Devack revealed. "However the spell Dark Wave turns his level from 11 to negative 11 which means I can now tune him with my Berserk Gorilla!"

* * *

 _Dark Wave_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _ _Select 1 face-up non-Tuner monster that you control. If that monster is used this turn as a Synchro Material Monster for the Synchro Summon of a Dark Synchro Monster, treat its level as a negative number.__

* * *

The ape turned to 11 stars as they entered Berserk Gorilla who yowled in pain as the stars collided making 7 black stars.

 **(LV: 11 - 4 = -7)**

"The one born from the darkness, become the supreme ruler who shall lead all of creation into the negative world! Dark Synchro! Appear now, Zeman the Ape King!" Devack chanted.

A royalty dark gorilla looking menacing appeared as Kairi, Leo, and Luna stared at it amazed.

* * *

 _Zeman the Ape King_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level -7_

 _Beast/Dark Synchro_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _1 non-Tuner monster - 1 Dark Tuner_

 _In order to Special Summon this card, subtract the Level of a "Dark Tuner" monster from the Level of 1 other monster you control; the value must equal the Level of this card._

 _If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate Spell or Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. When an opponent's monster declares an attack, you can send 1 monster from your hand or side of the field to the Graveyard to negate that attack._

* * *

"Now thanks to my Closed Forest field spell he gains 100 attack points for every Beast and Beast-Warrior in my graveyard for a total of 300 more attack points." Devack stated.

 _Zeman the Ape King: **(ATK: 2500 + (100 * 3) = 2800)**_

"Then I reveal my facedown cards Roaring Earth, and Axe of Despair! This not only gives Zeman 1000 more attack points, but he can deal damage even if your monster is hiding in defense mode. Destroy Fairy Archer!"

* * *

 _Roaring Earth_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _If a Beast-Type monster you control attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent. If you inflict battle damage to your opponent with this effect: Target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; that target loses 500 ATK and DEF. (This remains even if this card leaves the field.)_

* * *

 _Axe of Despair_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _(This card is always treated as an "Archfiend" card.)_

 _The equipped monster gains 1000 ATK. When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: You can Tribute 1 monster; place this card on the top of your Deck._

* * *

 _Zeman the Ape King: **(ATK: 2800 + 1000 = 3800)**_

Luna quickly called, "I-I play my face-down!"

"Not quite, when Zeman attacks your spell and trap cards can't activate." Devack revealed.

Luna looked shocked as Fairy Archer shattered as she cried out. **(Luna: 0800)**

"Luna!" Kairi cried in horror seeing Luna's points took a huge drop.

"That ends my turn." Devack stated calmly.

Luna trembled as Spirit of the Harp stood in front of her.

"So this is what's been taking you so long, the Signers fall already? How pathetic." stated a cold voice.

They turned over. It was Riku and he was staring at Kairi coldly.

"Riku!" Kairi cried seeing her brother.

Leo stared at him before swallowing and stepping between Kairi and Riku. "I'm your opponent, not big sis!"

Riku looked at him before asking, "You? A little kid who is not a Signer?"

"What, are you afraid of losing to me?" Leo questioned. "I promised I'd help her and that means beating you and that Earthbound Immortal you have."

Riku chuckled darkly, "I see, I see... Before I can deal with her I'll take care of you since your so desired your death. My Dragons will gladly feast on your soul."

Leo closed his eyes before activating his Duel Disc. "Beating me won't be that easy, and if it's a dragon you want then this one will help me beat you."

As he said that Leo revealed the Armed Protector Dragon card.

Riku looking shocked questioned, "Where did you get that?"

"That's my secret." Leo answered shuffling it into his deck. "Now let's duel!"

Riku hearing that smirked as he get ready. Kairi looked seeing her little sister is dueling Devack, and little brother is dueling Riku. _'Keeping track of them both at the same time might be hard...'_

Leo turned back. "Stay with Luna, I'll be ok."

Kairi looked as she nodded before turning to Luna, and Devack's duel.

 **(A/N (bopdog111): Riku, and Leo's Duel takes place during Luna, and Devack's so after the latter Leo, and Riku's duel will be played out.)**

"Well little girl, or are you so frightened your brother will be defeated first?" Devack questioned.

Kairi told him seriously, "Devack. There is something I want to know."

"What could you possibly want me to tell you?" Devack asked her.

"Just one thing. How did you get Ancient Fairy Dragon? That is Luna's card!" Kairi yelled.

"You weren't informed?" Devack questioned. "Well considering once I defeat Luna this world will be destroyed I'll tell you. 5000 years ago when this war was last fought the Ancient Fairy Dragon was captured and taken prisoner along with the other Earthbound Immortals where she remains trapped in the Spirit World to this day, the card was separated from the others and Roman acquired it years ago."

"So when the Immortals came back for revenge along with them is their prisoner. Ancient Fairy Dragon." Kairi realized. "But I promise you this Devack. Once Luna beats you, she'll free her!"

"You honestly think she can defeat me?" Devack questioned. "She has 800 life points and a monster in defense mode Zeman the Ape King can easily destroy. I also have my Earthbound Immortal, Luna doesn't have a chance of winning this duel."

"Keep saying that. I know she has things to beat you." Kairi told them. "Luna I trust you for whatever choice you make in this duel to beat him. Remember that."

Luna looked surprised before smiling. "Big sis..."

"Well she'd better hope she can do something this turn otherwise the duel will end in her defeat." Devack smirked.

Luna 3rd Turn:

Luna now with a new vigor nodded before drawing no longer afraid as she said, "Okay I'll summon Sunny Pixie!"

A new fairy appeared giggling.

* * *

 _Sunny Pixie_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Fairy/Tuner_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _If this card is sent to the Graveyard for the Synchro Summon of a LIGHT Synchro Monster: Gain 1000 Life Points._

* * *

"That's your secret weapon?" Devack questioned.

"Well now I activate the spell, Monster Reborn." Luna added.

* * *

 _Monster Reborn_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster in either player's GY; Special Summon it._

* * *

"I summon a monster from the graveyard. And the monster I pick is Fairy Archer!"

The archer appeared.

"Next I use Fairy Archer's ability! You take 400 points of damage for every LIGHT Monster on my field!" Luna called as Fairy Archer fired 3 arrows.

Devack winced from the arrows.

 **(Devack: 2000)**

"Then I activate Star Changer!" Luna called. "This lowers Spirit of the Harp from a level 4 to a level 3!"

* * *

 _Star Changer_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 face-up monster on the field and activate 1 of these effects;_  
 _● Increase that target's Level by 1._  
 _● Reduce that target's Level by 1._

* * *

 _Spirit of the Harp: **(LV: 4 - 1 = 3)**_

"Level 1 Little Pixie tunes level 3 Spirit of the Harp, and level 3 Fairy Archer!" Luna called as Sunny Pixie turned to 1 ring while Spirit of the Harp, and Fairy Archer together formed to 6 stars.

 **(LV: 1 + 3 + 3 = 7)**

"Synchro Summoning now?" Devack questioned.

"I Synchro Summon, Ancient Sacred Wyvern!" Luna called as a angelic dragon with a golden crest appeared with 2100 attack points.

* * *

 _Ancient Sacred Wyvern_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Fairy/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2100  
_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 LIGHT Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _While your LP are higher than your opponent's, this card gains ATK equal to the difference. While your LP are lower than your opponent's, this card loses ATK equal to the difference. When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: You can pay 1000 LP; Special Summon this card._

* * *

Suddenly it roared in pain.

 _Ancient Sacred Wyvern: **(ATK: 2100 + (800 - 2000) = 900)**_

"Huh?" Kairi asked surprised.

"When I have less Life Points it's attack points lower equal to the difference." Luna explained. "But since Sunny Pixie is used for a Synchro Summon I regain 1000 Life Points!" **(Luna: 1800)**

 _Ancient Sacred Wyvern: **(ATK: 900 + 1000 = 1900)**_

"Even with an additional 1000 life points your monster is still far too weak to help you." Devack smirked.

"Well now I activate the Spell Card, Half Seize." Luna said.

* * *

 _Half Seize_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _ _Select 1 face-up monster on the field. Halve that monster's ATK, and gain an equal amount of Life Points.__

* * *

"This halves Zeman's points, and I recover points equal to how much he lost!"

Devack's eyes widened in horror hearing that.

 _Zeman the Ape King: **(ATK: 3800/2 = 1900)**_

 **(Luna: 3700)**

 _Ancient Sacred Wyvern: **(ATK: 1900 + 1900 = 3800)**_

"Alright it's stronger now!" Kairi called with a smile.

"Even if that's true I'll still have 100 life points." Devack pointed out.

"Ancient Sacred Wyvern attack Zeman the Ape King!" Luna called as her Synchro attacked Zeman.

Devack stared at her before glancing at his hand. "You brat, you'll pay for this! I use Zeman the Ape King's special ability to send a monster to the graveyard and negate your attack!"

Zeman's eyes glowed as Sacred Wyvern's attack was nulified, and Luna's eyes widen.

"That Dark Synchro has a ton of abilities." Kairi grunted. "Protection card."

"Anything else?" Devack asked angrily.

"That's it." Luna answered.

* * *

 **Luna: 3700**

 **Devack: 2000**

* * *

Devack 4th Turn:

Devack drew his card only to frown. "I set this and switch Zeman into defense mode to end my turn."

Luna 4th Turn:

Luna drew, and said "Attack Zeman!"

Sacred Wyvern fired a blast. Devack's monster shattered. Kairi grinned, "What was that you said earlier Devack?"

"This duel is far from over, and I still have my monster in defense mode I placed at the beginning of our duel." Devack mentioned.

"I end with a face-down." Luna ended.

* * *

 **Luna: 3700**

 **Devack: 2000**

* * *

Devack 5th Turn:

Devack drew his card and smirked. "I activate the spell Earthbound Revival Sacrifice! This spell sacrifices one monster on both sides of the field to revive an Earthbound Immortal from my graveyard!"

* * *

 _Earthbound Revival Sacrifice_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Both players tribute 1 monster on their fields: Then you can Special Summon 1 "Earthbound Immortal" monster from your graveyard. That monster has it's effects negated._

* * *

Luna widen her eyes as Sacerd Wyvern shattered.

"Now, come forth Earthbound Immortal Cusillu!" Devack called as the stone heart appeared. "Your precious Duel Spirits will fuel the creature that will send you to the Netherworld!"

After hearing that Kairi heard some pained cries from her monsters, and a roar of agony from Holy Way.

"Guys!?" Kairi asked looking at her Deck alarmed.

Suddenly the stone heart exploded into a massive monkey with yellow markings along its body.

* * *

 _Earthbound Immortal Cusillu_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Beast_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2400_

 _While this card is face-up on the field, "Earthbound Immortal" monsters cannot be Summoned. If there is no face-up Field Spell Card on the field, the following effects are negated, and this card is destroyed during the End Phase: ● This card can attack your opponent directly. ● This card cannot be attacked by your opponent's monsters. ● This card is unaffected by the effects of your opponent's Spell/Trap Cards. ● If this face-up card you control would be destroyed by battle, you can Tribute 1 other monster you control instead, and halve your opponent's Life Points._

* * *

 _Cusillu: **(ATK: 2800 + (100 * 5) = 3300)**_

"Next I play my facedown card Wild Nature's Release to increase my Earthbound Immortal's attack points by his defense points." Devack declared.

* * *

 _Wild Nature's Release_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Beast or Beast-Warrior-Type monster; it gains ATK equal to its current DEF until the End Phase. During the End Phase, destroy it._

* * *

 _Cusillu: **(ATK: 3300 + 2400 = 5700)**_

Luna, and Kairi looked really shocked seeing this.

"Now, Earthbound Immortal Cusillu end this duel!" Devack declared. _'It's fortunate she used all her resources on that Synchro Monster, Earthbound Revival Sacrifice negates Cusillu's abilities.'_

Luna called, "F-Face-down open!"

"What?" Devack questioned.

"Twinkle Wall!" Luna called.

* * *

 _Twinkle Wall_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _ _Activate only when an opponent's monster declares an attack. Negate the attack. Then, take damage equal to half the ATK of the monster whose attack was negated. Your opponent cannot activate Spell/Trap Cards until the End Phase.__

* * *

Kairi grinned, "That negates that Immortal's attack, and has Luna take the damage equal to half of it's points!"

Devack's eyes widened in shock. "Wait, but if she only takes half damage then that means..."

 **(Luna: 0850)**

Luna breathed in relief.

"This is impossible!" Devack cried as his turn ended and Wild Nature's Release destroyed Cusillu.

"Yeah!" Kairi cried grinning. "Luna you got him now!"

Luna 5th Turn:

Luna drew as she looked. Devack stepped back fearfully.

"I actually the spell Miracle Synchro!" Luna called.

* * *

 _Miracle Synchro_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _ _Banish 1 Synchro Monster from your Extra Deck, and if you do Special Summon 1 Synchro Monster from your opponent's Extra Deck that is the same Attribute, and Level as the banished monster's.__

* * *

"With it I banish 1 Synchro Monster from my Graveyard in order to summon 1 Synchro Monster from your Extra Deck as long as it's level, and Attribute is the same as the banished monster's!"

"That works." Kairi smiled.

Luna closed her eyes as she started to glow chanting, "The holy light of protection, now cross and become eternal life! Synchro Summon! A regal birth, Ancient Fairy Dragon!"

At that what rose was a angelic dragon that is more angelic then Holy Way, and has 2100 attack points roaring.

* * *

 _Ancient Fairy Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2100_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _Once per turn, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from your hand. You cannot conduct your Battle Phase the turn you activate this effect. Once per turn, you can destroy a Field Spell Card. If you do, gain 1000 Life Points, and you can add 1 Field Spell Card from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"So that's Ancient Fairy Dragon." Kairi said amazed. "She's beautiful."

"No, that's impossible!" Devack cried in horror.

Ancient Fairy then said to Luna, ** _"Luna it is time for this Dark Signer to be defeated!"_**

 _'She can talk?'_ Kairi thought in shock.

 ** _'Oh thank god finally! I thought you don't have the ability!'_** Prism appeared beside her.

Kairi jumped in shock before turning to see Prism.

"Ancient Fairy Dragon, Eternal Sunshine!" Luna called.

Hearing that Kairi looked to see Ancient Fairy Dragon charged a ray of light before roaring firing it at Devack who screamed getting hit.

* * *

 **Luna: 0850**

 **Devack: 0000**

 **Luna wins the duel!**

* * *

Devack glared at Luna before slowly walking towards her. "If I'm to die I'm taking you with me!"

Luna looked scared hearing that as Kairi ran in front of her to protect Luna. "You want her go through me!"

Devack took another step before crumbling into dust and disappearing. Kairi blinked looking at the pile of dust that used to be Devack before it was blown away. Luna immediately hugged Kairi fearfully having seen that. Kairi hugged her back.

* * *

 _A few minutes earlier..._

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: My Demons by Starset)**

 **Leo: 4000**

 **Riku: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Leo 1st Turn:

 _'Ok, if his is anything like big sis Kairi's then that's my best bet.'_ Leo thought. "I set two cards, play a monster in defense mode, and activate the Morphtronic Map field spell!"

The map appeared in place as Riku looked around.

* * *

 _Morphtronic Map_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _Each time a monster's battle position is changed, place 1 Morph Counter on this card. All "Morphtronic" monsters gain 300 ATK for each Morph Counter on this card. When this card is destroyed and sent from the field to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon 1 "Morphtronic" monster from your Graveyard._

* * *

"That's all for now." Leo said. "So it's your turn."

Riku 1st Turn:

"Very well." Riku said drawing before he smirked, "You'll have to prove your worth if you want to face my Immortal in combat."

"I might surprise you." Leo replied.

"Well to show how much you will regret taking in this duel I'll summon Lancer Lindwurm." Riku smirked as a green dragon holding a small lance with 1800 attack points appeared.

* * *

 _Lancer Lindwurm_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent._

* * *

"A dragon." Leo frowned.

"Now Lancer attack his face-down!" Riku called.

Leo grinned. "Nice try, but Morphtronic Boarden has 1800 defense points."

* * *

 _Morphtronic Boarden_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _● While in Attack Position: "Morphtronic" monsters you control can attack your opponent directly._  
 _● While in Defense Position: Other "Morphtronic" monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle._

* * *

The dragon was pushed back as Riku calmly sets two cards ending his turn.

* * *

 **Leo: 4000**

 **Riku: 4000**

* * *

Leo 2nd Turn:

"Alright, I summon Morphtronic Boomboxen in attack mode and switch Morphtronic Boarden into attack mode too." Leo grinned.

* * *

 _Morphtronic Boomboxen_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 400_

 _● While in Attack Position, this card can attack twice during each Battle Phase._  
 _● Once per turn, while in Defense Position, when a face-up "Morphtronic" monster you control is targeted for an attack: You can negate the attack._

* * *

"Now, since a monster changed modes my Morphtronic Map gets a counter and all my Morphtronics gain 300 attack points."

 _Morphtronic Map: **(Counters: 1)**_

 _Morphtronic Boarden: **(ATK: 500 + 300 = 800)**_

 _Morphtronic Boomboxen: **(ATK: 1200 + 300 = 1500)**_

"Now Boomboxen attack Riku directly!"

Boomboxen charged as Riku smirked playing his face-down, "Burst Breath open!"

* * *

 _Burst Breath_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Tribute 1 Dragon-Type monster; destroy all face-up monsters on the field whose DEF is less than or equal to the ATK the Tributed monster had on the field._

* * *

"Burst Breath?" Leo asked.

"By tributing a Dragon all monsters that has defense points that are equal or weaker then the tributed monster's attack points are destroyed." Riku smirked making Leo's eyes widen, "Naturally I'm picking Lancer Lindwurm!"

The dragon started to glowed orange in flames. Leo's eyes widened in shock as his monsters both shattered. "Ok, that could have gone better. I end my turn."

Riku 2nd Turn:

"See? This is why you are not worthy to face me, and my Immortal." Riku smirked drawing.

"I'll believe that when you've beaten me." Leo countered.

"Little brat. Your naiveness will be your un-doing." Riku sneered before smirking, "Very well if pain's what you want then it's what you'll get. And I'll start off by summoning Sniffer Dragon!"

The red cybernetic dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Sniffer Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 400_

 _If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can add 1 "Sniffer Dragon" from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Sniffer Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

Leo just watched calmly.

"When Sniffer Dragon is summoned I can add another copy of it straight to my hand." Riku said adding the card. "And then next up I activate my face-down. Castle of Dragon Souls. By banishing a dragon in my graveyard once every turn one of my other dragons gains 700 attack points."

* * *

 _Castle of Dragon Souls_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Once per turn: You can banish 1 Dragon monster from your GY, then target 1 monster you control; it gains 700 ATK until the end of this turn(even if this card leaves the field). When this face-up card on the fieldis sent to the GY: You can target 1 of your banished Dragon monsters; Special Summon that target. You can only control 1 "Castle of Dragon Souls"._

* * *

"So you'll banish Lancer Lindwurm your dragon increases to 1500 attack points." Leo noted.

"Exactly. Maybe your not as dumb as you look." Riku smirked as Lance Lindwurm vanished.

 _Sniffer Dragon: **(ATK: 800 + 700 = 1500)**_

"Sniffer Dragon attack this brat!" Riku called.

"I play Scapegoat!" Leo called as the sheep tokens appeared. "A duelist doesn't only use one strategy!"

* * *

 _Scapegoat_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Special Summon 4 "Sheep Tokens" (Beast/EARTH/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF0) in Defense Position. They cannot be Tributed for a Tribute Summon. You cannot Summon other monsters the turn you activate this card (but you can Normal Set)._

* * *

The four sheep tokens appeared.

Riku only smirked, "Fine you avoided that one for now. Attack the second on the right!"

The dragon attacked the token. The token shattered. "It protected me at least."

Riku calmly set a card ending his turn as Castle's effect wore off. ** **(ATK: 1500 - 700 = 800)****

* * *

 **Leo: 4000**

 **Riku: 4000**

* * *

Leo 3rd Turn:

"Alright, I'll start things off by playing Giant Trunade!" Leo declared.

* * *

 _Giant Trunade_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Return all Spell and Trap Cards on the field to the hand._

* * *

Castle, Riku's face-down, and Leo's map were swept away back to their hand.

"Now that all of those cards are gone I can summon Morphtronic Scopen in defense mode and that means he's treated as a level four monster." Leo grinned.

* * *

 _Morphtronic Scopen_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Machine/Tuner_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _● While in Attack Position: Once per turn, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 "Morphtronic" monster from your hand. Destroy it during the End Phase._  
 _● While in Defense Position: While this card is in face-up Defense Position, it is Level 4._

* * *

"I tune Scopen with my three remaining Scapegoat Tokens!"

Scopen became four green rings as each Scapegoat became a star.

 **(LV: 4 + 1 + 1 + 1 = 7)**

"Docking strength with courage to protect the world's peace! Synchro Summon! Envoy of love and justice, Power Tool Dragon!"

Leo's ace appeared in place.

* * *

 _Power Tool Dragon_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Machine/Synchro  
_

 _ATK: 2300_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

 _Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can add 1 random Equip Spell Card from your Deck to your hand. If this card would be destroyed while equipped with an Equip Spell Card, you can send that card to the Graveyard instead._

* * *

"Now I'll activate Morphtronic Map again, and then Power Tool Dragon's special ability adds a random equip spell to my hand." Leo explained before taking the card. "Nice, Double Tool C&D gives my dragon 1000 more attack points. Now take down Sniffer Dragon!"

* * *

 _Double Tool C &D_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Equip only to a "Power Tool Dragon" or Level 4 or higher Machine-Type "Morphtronic" monster you control. While equipped: ● During your turn: It gains 1000 ATK. If it attacks, any effects of the attack target that activate or apply on the field are negated during that Battle Phase. ● During your opponent's turn: Your opponent cannot select a monster other than the equipped monster as an attack target. An opponent's monster that battles the equipped monster is destroyed at the end of the Damage Step._

* * *

 _Power Tool: **(ATK: 2300 + 1000 = 3300)**_

Power Tool smacked Sniffer Dragon to the ground. **(Riku: 1500)**

"I'll end my turn there, so Power Tool Dragon's attack points drop back down to 2300." Leo mentioned before turning to see Luna win. "Awesome, Luna did it!"

Riku turned before saying, "Devack sure is an idiot."

"Yeah, he challenged Luna." Leo nodded. "And now that Luna's beaten him, I'll beat you."

"You still haven't prove your worthy to face Norowareta Doragon." Riku smirked.

Leo frowned at that. "Ok, then answer me this. What would prove it to you?"

"By at least slaying my Dark Synchro." Riku smirked. "That is IF that can happen."

"Then bring it on." Leo challenged.

Riku 3rd Turn:

"Fine but just know that is your demise." Riku smirked as he drew. "And I'll play Dark Escape."

* * *

 _Dark Escape_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _ _Effects will be revealed__

* * *

"By banishing my hand I can summon 4 Level 8 Dragons from my Deck as level 1 monsters, and then summon 1 more Level 8, and treat it as a level 12 Dark Tuner. Their effects are negated however."

"Fine with me, I asked for it after all." Leo pointed out.

"So now join the field!" Riku called as the dragons appeared one by one.

"Tyrant Dragon!"

The red dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Tyrant Dragon_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2900_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _During your Battle Phase, if your opponent controls a monster after this card's first attack, this card can make a second attack. Negate any Trap effects that target this card, and if you do, destroy that Trap Card. This card cannot be Special Summoned from the Graveyard, unless you Tribute 1 Dragon-Type monster._

* * *

"Dark Horus!"

The black dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Dark Horus_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _Once per turn, after resolving a Spell Card that was activated during your opponent's Main Phase: You can target 1 Level 4 DARK monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target. This card must be face-up on the field to activate and to resolve this effect._

* * *

"White Night Dragon!"

A ice dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _White Night Dragon_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _During either player's turn, when a Spell/Trap Card that targets this card is activated: Negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it. When another face-up monster you control is targeted for an attack: You can send 1 Spell/Trap Card you control to the Graveyard; change the attack target to this card._

* * *

"Felgrand Dragon!"

A light dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Felgrand Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2800_

 _Cannot be Special Summoned except from the Graveyard, and only if it was sent there from the field. If this card is Special Summoned: Target 1 monster in your Graveyard; this card gains ATK equal to that monster's Level x 200._

* * *

"And lastly the new Dark Tuner, Van'Dalgyon the Dark Dragon Lord!"

A dark royal dragon lord appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Van'Dalgyon the Dark Dragon Lord_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _If you negate the activation of an opponent's Spell/Trap Card(s), or opponent's monster effect(s), with a Counter Trap Card (except during the Damage Step): You can Special Summon this card from your hand. If Summoned this way, activate these effects and resolve in sequence, depending on the type of card(s) negated by that Counter Trap:_  
 _● Spell: Inflict 1500 damage to your opponent._  
 _● Trap: Target 1 card your opponent controls; destroy that target._  
 _● Monster: Target 1 monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it._

* * *

Leo stared at the dragons in awe before turning to Power Tool Dragon and nodding. "Bring out this Dark Synchro Monster."

"Fine then. Van'Dalgyon Dark Tune now with Tyrant, Felgrand, White Night, and Dark Horus!" Riku called as Van'Dalgyon turned to 12 stars as they entered the four dragons as they growled softly before their stars transformed to 8 black orbs.

 **(LV: 12 - 1 - 1 - 1 - 1 = -8)**

"When the Supreme Darkness overlaps the Curtains of Subject Darkness, the Doors of the Underworld will be opened to the world without light, and bring forth Despair! Dark Synchro! Appear now, Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons!"

At that what appeared was a two headed red dragon roaring with 3000 attack, and defense points looking large.

* * *

 _Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level -8_

 _Dragon/Dark Synchro_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _1+ non-Tuner monster - 1 Dark Tuner_

 _In order to Special Summon this card, subtract the Level of a "Dark Tuner" monster from the Level of 1 other monster you control; the value must equal the Level of this card._

 _Cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effects. When you take damage from an attack involving this card, or from an opponent's card effect: This card gains ATK equal to the damage you took._

* * *

Leo's eyes widened in shock seeing the dragon.

"And let's see if you can slay this dragon." Riku smirked before smirking more sinisterly, "Only you can't! Beelze cannot be slain by battle or by effects, and if I take damage from an attack involving him, or from one of your effects he gets stronger equal to the amount of damage I take."

"I said I'd destroy that dragon and I have the perfect way to do it." Leo declared.

"If you think that then you are still the brat you are." Riku smirked. "When I used the monsters summoned by Dark Escape I can deal you 1000 points of damage at the cost of not attacking."

Leo's eyes widened in shock. "1000?"

Beelze fired a blast at Leo. Leo cried out as it hit him.

 **(Leo: 3000)**

"With my hand banished you lucked out of this one." Riku smirked. "Your turn now. Try to slay Beelze... IF you can."

* * *

 **Leo: 3000**

 ** **Riku: 1500****

* * *

Leo 4th Turn:

 _Power Tool Dragon: **(ATK: 2300 + 1000 = 3300)**_

"Not only can I destroy him, I'm about to." Leo said. "Power Tool Dragon, attack Beelze of the Diabolic Dragons with Crafty Break!"

"Fool you think that can work?" Riku smirked. "Did you forget? Beelze can't be slain in combat."

"Normally." Leo grinned. "When a monster equipped with Double Tool C&D battles the other monster loses all its special abilities."

"It does what?" Riku asked shocked.

"You heard me." Leo grinned as his dragon destroyed Riku's. "Looks like Power Tool Dragon can destroy your Dark Synchro Monster."

 **(Riku: 1200)**

"Hmm... I've underestimated you." Riku said as a dark fog started to build on him. "A mistake I do not intend to repeat."

Leo shuddered at the fog.

"By banishing Dark Escape I can summon two dragons from the grave." Riku told him. "Such as Tyrant Dragon, and White Knight Dragon both with no defense, attack points, or effects though you can add 1 Level 8 monster to your hand."

"I only have one, so I'll add Armed Protector Dragon." Leo mentioned adding the dragon.

"And then I draw 1 card." Riku said drawing.

"Well, I'll just end my move by using Power Tool Dragon's ability again and equipping him with the card I get." Leo said. "I got Central Shield. Your turn."

* * *

 _Central Shield_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _If a monster you control is attacked, except the equipped monster, you take no Battle Damage from that battle. Your opponent cannot attack directly._

* * *

"Well, I'll just end my move by using Power Tool Dragon's ability again and equipping him with the card I get." Leo said. "I got Central Shield. Your turn."

Riku 4th Turn:

Riku drew before saying, "Now you proved your worth so I'll sacrifice both White Night, and Tyrant to summon your death!"

The two vanished as the stone heart appeared pumping. While that was happening Kairi carrying Luna arrived, and looked shocked. Leo turned and his eyes widened. "Luna!"

"She's fine... Devack really exhausted her." Kairi assured. "What did we miss?"

"I beat his Dark Synchro, but I think things are about to get a lot worse." Leo admitted.

"Bring forth the one who revived my wills alone. Arise, Earthbound Immortal Norowareta Doragon!" Riku chanted

At that what rose was a purple lined black dragon who roared with 2800 attack points.

* * *

 _Earthbound Immortal Norowareta Doragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2100_

 _While this card is face-up on the field, "Earthbound Immortal" monsters cannot be Summoned. If there is no face-up Field Spell Card on the field, the following effects are negated, and this card is destroyed during the End Phase: ● This card can attack your opponent directly. ● This card cannot be attacked by your opponent's monsters. ● This card is unaffected by the effects of your opponent's Spell/Trap Cards. ● Double any battle damage this card inflicts on your opponent on a monster, and if you do halve that monster's ATK._

* * *

Leo stared at the dragon in horror.

"And now you've brought this on yourself mortal." Riku smirked as Norowareta Doragon roared.

Kairi stared at the Earthbound Immortal in horror as she said, "That's... That's the Immortal that corrupted Riku..."

"Yeah, it is." Leo nodded. "Which means if I destroy it maybe he'll go back to the way you remember him."

"Please you have no chances on slaying this one." Riku smirked. "Norowareta Doragon attack this brat directly!"

The Immortal struck Leo as he cried out in pain only for his life points to not change.

"What's this!?" Riku asked shocked before demanding, "How come you didn't took damage!?"

Leo wince as he got up. "Central Shield, unless you attack Power Tool Dragon I don't take any damage from your attacks. Even direct ones."

Riku growled hearing that.

"So you wasted your attack." Leo told him only to wince again.

Kairi ran to him, and help him.

"Your wasting time with him Kairi. He is not bothering to defend himself." Riku told her. "Why would you call him your brother when he can't look after himself?"

"I'll be ok big sis." Leo told her. "I promise."

 **(A/N (Ulrich362): Leo isn't a signer, and so even though he didn't lose life points he was still physically injured from the attack.)**

"Leo..." Kairi has tears as she said, "Your hurt... And it's because I let you duel him... I'm a terrible sister!"

"Yes that's what you are." Riku smirked. "And what's more is that-"

"I'm ok, I promised I'd duel him so you wouldn't have to, and if I draw the right card then the duel's over." Leo told her. "Besides, what kind of brother would let his sister cry?"

"One that would fail her." Riku smirked. "And it's spell here that's an example. Impact Devastation!"

The spell appeared.

* * *

 _Impact Devastation_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster on the field: It can make a second attack this turn on a monster. Double any battle damage the target inflicts. If the target of the attack isn't destroyed inflict 500 damage to your opponent._

* * *

"This doubles the damage Norowareta Doragon makes in battle, and you take 500 points of damage when the target isn't destroyed." Riku smirked. "And... It allows my Immortal to attack one more time!"

Leo's eyes widened in shock hearing that.

"Now Norowareta Doragon attack Power Tool Dragon!" Riku smirked as his Immortal attacked. "He's unaffected by your Spells or Traps so your Double Tool won't do anything! And with his ability all the damage he does in battle in further doubled, and after the attack your Dragon's points are halved!"

"I might take damage but Power Tool Dragon isn't going anywhere!" Leo called. "I destroy Double Tool C&D to protect him!"

The equip spell appeared only to shatter as Norowareta Doragon struck Power Tool Dragon.

 **(Leo: 0500)**

"Well now you lucked on this one. Make your final turn." Riku smirked.

* * *

 **Leo: 0500**

 **Riku: 1200**

* * *

Leo 6th Turn:

Leo drew his card. "I play Card of Sanctity, so we both get to draw until we have six cards."

* * *

 _Card of Sanctity_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _ _Each player draws until they have 6 cards in their hand.__

* * *

They all drew till they got 6 cards. Leo looked at his hand and smiled. "I use Morphtronic Accelerator! This spell lets me return a Morphtronic like my Celfon to my hand to destroy any card on the field, and then I draw a new card."

* * *

 _Morphtronic Accelerator_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Return 1 "Morphtronic" monster from your hand to the Deck. Destroy 1 card on the field, and draw 1 card._

* * *

"Norowareta Doragon can't be affected by your cards. So that spell is worthless." Riku smirked.

"When did I say I wanted to destroy one of your cards?" Leo asked. "I destroy my own Morphtronic Map Field Spell!"

"What? And that would mean..." Riku trailed off before pausing in horror, "You wouldn't...!"

"Oh I would, and with the destruction of my map a Morphtronic in my graveyard is given a path back to the field." Leo grinned. "So I revive Morphtronic Boomboxen!"

The map shattered as the raido reappeared.

With the loss of Morphtronic Map, Norowareta Doragon roared in agony as it's lines glowed dim, and landed on it's talons trying to get pass the weakness in it's body.

"Ok, now to end this. I sacrifice Power Tool Dragon and Morphtronic Boomboxen in order to summon Armed Protector Dragon!" Leo called.

The two vanished before revealing the dragon Riku gave Kairi roaring.

* * *

 _Armed Protector Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 2800_

 _Face-up Equip Cards you control cannot be destroyed by card effects. This card gains 500 ATK for each Equip Card equipped to this card._

* * *

Riku grunted, "What will that thing do for you? It's weaker then my Immortal!"

Leo nodded. "You're almost right, it would be but I have my strongest equip spell. Our ace monsters are alike Riku, they both rely on equips... like my Megamorph card."

* * *

 _Megamorph_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _While your LP is lower than your opponent's, the equipped monster's ATK becomes double its original ATK. While your LP is higher, the equipped monster's ATK becomes half its original ATK._

* * *

"Megamorph!" Riku panicked.

 _Armed Protector Dragon: **(ATK: 2000 x 2 = 4000)**_

"And Armed Protector Dragons gains 500 additional attack points for each equip card on him." Kairi remembered.

 _ _Armed Protector Dragon: **(ATK: 4000 + 500 = 4500)**__

"I promised Kairi I'd save you, and I'm keeping that promise." Leo said before wincing again and collapsing into Kairi's arms as she supported him. "Armed Protector Dragon... destroy Earthbound Immortal Norowareta Doragon!"

The Dragon of Riku's roared as it fired a light ray that blasted a hole on Norowareta Doragon's chest as the Immortal roared in pain before shattering as Riku screamed as his Immortal was destroyed, and a bright light took over.

* * *

 **Leo: 0500**

 **Riku: 0000**

 **Leo wins the duel!**

* * *

As the light faded Leo had lost consciousness.

"Leo! Leo!" Kairi cried shaking him. "Leo please don't be dead!"

He groaned but didn't wake up. Kairi sighed in relief hearing that as Luna woke up.

"Big sis? What happened?" Luna asked before her eyes widened. "The tower!"

"Devack, and Riku are defeated..." Kairi told her. "And Leo's..."

"Leo?" Luna asked before seeing him and immediately tearing up.

"He's okay. He's alive." Kairi told her before they heard shuffling of feet.

They looked to see Riku is up where his dark mark is replaced by a real scar, and is slowly walking over to them.

Kairi's eyes widened as she moved between the twins and Riku. "Riku?"

Riku looked at her before saying, "K-Kairi... It really is you..."

He grunted before he knelled weakened where Kairi ran, and knelled placing her hands on her shoulders.

"I... I'm so glad your okay..." Riku trailed off.

Hearing that Luna ran up to him too. "Are you ok?"

Riku looked over at her before asking, "Who... Who are you?"

"I... I'm Luna." Luna answered hesitantly. "My brother managed to beat you... big brother."

"...Your her new little sister..." Riku trailed off before he smiling, "And a caring one at that..."

That was when he looked down saying, "She deserves better then someone like me..."

"That isn't true, it wasn't your fault." Kairi argued before hugging him.

"Kairi... When Norowareta Doragon came to me he told me... That I can see you..." Riku told her. "One. Last. Time. He made me do evil deeds, and not be what I used too... But... I at least managed to see you one final time..."

As he said that Luna noticed his right arm is slowly turning to dust.

Kairi broke down into tears hearing that.

"...Now... With no soul inhabiting my corpse I will turn to dust..." Riku said before wiping her tears with his left arm, "But Kairi... Don't cry... I know that you will get through this... With your friends, and everyone else..."

She looked at him with tears in her eyes before slowly nodding. Riku smiled seeing that before he said his words, "Goodbye... Little sis..."

With that he completely turned to dust as his Deck dropped down on the ground. Kairi just broke down into sobs at that. Luna hugged her, "I'm so sorry big sis..."

Kairi hugged her back. Then they hear a groan from Leo.

"Leo?" Luna asked turning to him.

Leo winced as he sat up, "Ow that hurt... What happened... Where's Riku?"

"Leo!" Luna cried hugging him.

"Ah! Easy, easy!" Leo cried as he winced.

Luna just held him as Kairi explained everything before tearing up again.

"Man..." Leo said shocked.

"He... He really is gone this time." Kairi sobbed cupping her face in her hands.

 ** _"Not necessarily."_** said a soft voice.

The three of them turned over.

It was Holy Way Dragon. _**"There may be a way to bring him back. But it isn't within your control."**_

"Whoa you can talk?" Leo asked shocked.

"We... We can get Riku back?" Kairi asked hopeful.

 _ **"It's possible, but highly unlikely."**_ Holy Way Dragon nodded. **_"But the Dark Signers must be stopped first, and the Ancient Fairy Dragon is vital."_**

Kairi nodded before telling the twins, "Come on... We gotta seal the tower."

Luna nodded only for Leo to wince again.

"You guys go ahead, I need a minute."

Kairi asked, "Prism can you keep a eye on him?"

Her monster appeared and nodded.

"Sorry big sis, I wanted to keep you from worrying and then..." Leo started only to look down sadly.

"Leo... I'm so proud of you... Thank you for freeing Riku..." Kairi smiled at him.

Leo smiled before closing his eyes again.

* * *

 **bopdog111: With that two of the Dark Signers are defeated.**

 **Ulrich362: True, Devack who bears the Mark of the Monkey and Kairi's brother Riku who bears the Mark of the Dragon. Though there are still several Dark Signers waiting and Leo's victory was a Pyrrhic one.**

 **bopdog111: Hopefully Leo would feel better about it.**

 **Ulrich362: Hopefully. Though the real question is which Dark Signer is next and what's going to happen to the Ancient Fairy Dragon?**

 **bopdog111: Someone easy?**

 **Ulrich362: We'll have to wait and see. See you in the next chapter.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	21. Kairi vs Kalin! Spirit Adventure!

**bopdog111: Well guys Devack, and Riku were defeated, and stopped.**

 **Ulrich362: Though the battle is still far from over, Luna still needs to help the Spirit World and the battle with Riku rendered Leo unconscious so while they're both ok, neither one will be doing much more anytime soon.**

 **bopdog111: And Kairi still has Kalin to face.**

 **Ulrich362: Exactly, there's a lot to come. So enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds but we own the OCs!**

* * *

Luna looked at the tower nervously before walking into it only for it to start violently shaking a few seconds later as she ran out and it sank into the ground. Kairi looked on as she smiled, "I'm proud of you."

Luna smiled. "Thanks big sis."

Kairi nodded before they got to the other tower as Kairi entered to seal it. Luna watched as the Kairi ran out and the tower sank just like hers before closing her eyes. "Do you think the others are ok?"

"I hope so." Kairi answered. "Come on once we pick Leo up we better find the others."

Luna nodded before frowning. "What about the Spirits and the Ancient Fairy Dragon?"

"If we can get to the Spirit World somehow we can help them." Kairi answered.

Luna nodded as they walked back. They see Leo is with Prism who is watching over.

"Is he doing okay?" Kairi asked Prism.

 ** _"He hasn't woken up since Holy Way told you Riku might come back, but other than that he's alright. I think that duel just took a lot more out of him than Luna's did."_** Prism answered.

"Yeah that's because Leo isn't a Signer." Kairi said before looking down, "And I told him he can duel Riku."

 _ **"Kairi, he wanted to help you."**_ Prism told her. **_"Besides, Crow isn't a Signer either. He'll be ok."_**

"Wait Crow's next?" Kairi asked shocked.

 ** _"I don't know, but he isn't a Signer and he wants to fight too."_** Prism pointed out. _**"Neither of them are Signers so isn't it the same thing?"**_

"Yeah I think so." Kairi answered.

"No it isn't." Luna argued.

"Luna?" Kairi asked.

Luna looked down. "Leo and Crow aren't Signers, but Crow's a lot older and he grew up when the Satellite was bad. He had to make it better, Leo didn't have to do all of that."

Kairi hearing that said, "Oh I didn't think of that."

Luna just nodded.

"Well he'll be ok so that's good, and hopefully whoever's next wins their duel." Prism mentioned.

"Come on. We better head out." Kairi told them picking Leo up.

Prism nodded before fading as Luna walked up next to Kairi.

"Leo..." Kairi trailed off before kissing his forehead.

He shifted slightly but didn't wake up.

"Come on Luna." Kairi told her.

"Ok big sis." Luna nodded.

With that the walked to the next part. As they were walking they heard Crow shouting.

"Crow?" Kairi asked her eyes widening.

Kairi and Luna ran up to see Crow and Grieger on their Runners about to duel.

"Wait is that..." Kairi trailed off recognizing Grieger.

Luna gasped in surprise.

"Then... Grieger is a Dark Signer?" Kairi asked shocked.

"Huh?" Crow asked looking up. "Kairi?"

"Crow!" Kairi cried. "Be careful! Grieger uses bad Burn Tactics on what card you play!"

"I'll be fine, you know that." Crow mentioned. "Shouldn't you be looking for the others?"

"We're not leaving ya here!" Kairi answered.

"It's a Turbo Duel." Crow told her.

Hearing that Kairi grunted before saying, "Okay... Be careful, and be mindful of Grieger's Immortal."

Crow nodded before they raced off. Kairi looked on ahead before she told Luna, "Come on Crow has this. He dueled a lot of Security for Grieger to beat him easily."

Luna nodded before they walked off. They walked in a lone field looking around for another Dark Signer, and find one of their friends.

"Enough stalling Yusei." said a familiar voice. "I won't wait a minute more.

They turned over to see. Yusei was staring at Kalin. Kairi had tears seeing Kalin before shaking her head, and called "Yusei! Kalin!"

They turned to her.

"Great, you again." Kalin frowned.

"Kairi, wait what happened?" Yusei asked.

"We ran into Devack, and Riku." Kairi answered looking down. "Luna defeated Devack, and Leo barely managed to free Riku."

"What, that kid?" Kalin questioned in shock. "Fine, then once I deal with Yusei I'll fix that idiots mistake."

Kairi told him, "Kalin, I nearly freed you from Ccapau Apu's grip on you... And I'll finish what I started."

"What is your obsession with dueling me?" Kalin questioned in annoyance.

"..." Kairi looked down hearing that not seeming to admit what she had been holding about him.

Luna took her hand and smiled. "You can save him big sis."

Kairi looked at her before nodding as she set Leo down gently to where Luna can help him, and turned to Kalin, "Okay... I'll save you from that Immortal's Grip, Kalin."

"Fine, but this time you aren't getting away because Yusei's runner breaks down." Kalin told her.

Kairi nodded agreeing as she, and Kalin got ready for their Standing Duel.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Rivers in the Desert)**

 **Kairi: 4000**

 **Kalin: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Kairi 1st Turn:

Kairi drew before saying, "Okay I'll summon Vylon Vanguard!"

The Vanguard appeared in place.

* * *

 _Vylon_ _Vanguard_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _When this card is destroyed by a card effect and sent to the Graveyard: You can draw 1 card for each Equip Card that was equipped to this card._

* * *

Kalin just smirked.

"And now I Equip him with Vylon Filament." Kairi added. "When he attacks you can't play Spells, or Traps against him."

* * *

 _Vylon Filament_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Equip only to a "Vylon" monster. If the equipped monster attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. If this face-up card on the field is sent to the Graveyard: You can add 1 "Vylon" Spell Card from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"Alright." Kalin nodded.

"I place 2 cards down, and that's it." Kairi ended.

Kalin 1st Turn:

"I set one card and set a monster in defense mode. Then I end my turn with the field spell Infernity Field." Kalin smirked. "That's it."

A field that looks like it hell itself appeared in place.

* * *

 _Infernity Field_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _"Infernity" monsters on the field gain 300 ATK/DEF. Once per turn: You can discard 1 card in your hand. While you have no cards in your hand, you can Special Summon 1 "Infernity" monster from your GY in Attack Position. You can only activate this effect once per turn._

* * *

"What is this?" Kairi asked looking around un-eased.

"This is where you finally die." Kalin smirked.

Kairi grunted at that.

* * *

 **Kairi: 4000**

 **Kalin: 4000**

* * *

Kairi 2nd Turn:

 _'I'll not give up on you Kalin... I will save you!'_ Kairi thought as she drew. "I summon Vylon Cube!"

The Cube Tuner appeared ready.

* * *

 _Vylon Cube_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fairy/Tuner_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 800_

 _If this card is sent to the Graveyard for the Synchro Summon of a LIGHT monster: You can add 1 Equip Spell Card from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"I play Full Salvo, so at the cost of my hand you take 200 points of damage for each card I send to the graveyard." Kalin smirked.

* * *

 _Full Salvo_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When this card resolves, send your entire hand to the Graveyard. Inflict 200 damage to your opponent for each card you sent to the Graveyard by this effect._

* * *

"How many is that?" Kairi asked.

"Three cards." Kalin answered discarding them.

 **(Kairi: 3400)**

 _'600... That can't harm much.'_ Kairi thought. "Alright! Level 3 Vylon Cube tunes level 4 Vylon Vanguard!"

The two rose up.

 **(LV: 3 + 4 = 7)**

"From the Gates of Heavens live through the arsenal of Heaven! With the light formed from the Gods may the dark cower! Synchro Summon! Level 7 Vylon Sigma!"

One of her ace Vylons appeared.

* * *

 _Vylon Sigma_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Fairy/Synchro_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _1 LIGHT Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner LIGHT monsters_

 _ _When this card declares an attack, if it is the only monster you control: You can equip 1 Equip Spell Card from your Deck to this face-up card.__

* * *

"Sigma." Kalin frowned.

"Cube's Special ability allows me to add Filament back to my hand, and Filament itself allows me to add a Vylon Equip Spell to my hand." Kairi said showing Vylon Material.

"Now I'm remembering how annoying it was to duel you." Kalin frowned.

"Well you know what I remember about you?" Kairi asked with closed eyes.

"Oh?" Kalin asked. "What?"

"Your desire to make the Sattelite a better place." Kairi answered. "And when it was accomplished Sector Security arrived, and you see them as the Enforcer's final battle."

* * *

 _Flashback..._

 _Kairi, Kalin, and Yusei were seeing Officers with Duel Runners speeding around. Kairi asked surprised, "Are those the Duel Runners we heard about?"_

 _"They have to be." Yusei nodded._

 _"Split up, we'll meet up at the hideout." Kalin told them._

 _They nodded as the Officers sped off to where Kalin smirked._

* * *

 _Sometime later..._

 _They arrived at the hideout._

 _"Kairi?" Yusei called. "Kalin!"_

 _"Yusei?" Kairi asked walking over._

 _"Kairi, where's Kalin?" Yusei asked._

 _"He's not here?" Kairi asked worried._

 _"You guys here?" asked a voice._

 _They looked over._ _It was Kalin but he had bloodstains on his clothes._

 _"Kalin!" Kairi gasped in horror running over. "What happened to you?"_

 _"I'm alright, and I managed to take one of those officers." Kalin smirked._

 _"Kalin... Did you...?" Yusei stopped in shock._

 _"We've come this far Yusei, Sector Security is our last enemy." Kalin replied._

 _"Kalin what have you done!?" Yusei yelled. "Sector Security is too strong for us to defeat!"_

 _"We can handle it Yusei." Kalin told him. "Right Kairi?"_

 _Kairi was in fact too focused on checking for any injuries on Kalin to care about what he, and Yusei are talking about. Kalin blinked. "Kairi... Kairi!"_

 _Kairi snapped out of it saying, "Huh?"_

 _"You ok?" Kalin asked. "We can handle Sector Security right?"_

 _"Well... I think we should get stronger before trying to face one of them." Kairi admitted._

 _"We're strong enough, I dealt with one of them already" Kalin mentioned._

 _Kairi's face turned horrified hearing that, "Huh?"_

 _"Don't worry, the Enforcers will win." Kalin said confidently._

 _Yusei looked on before he looked down, "Then I can't be in this team anymore."_

 _"What?" Kalin asked in shock. "Yusei not you too!"_

 _"Kalin don't get me wrong. I do care about this team, and protecting the Sattelite but fighting Sector Security is a battle we can't win." Yusei said before walking off, "I'm sorry."_

 _"Yusei, you're turning your back on us?" Kalin questioned._

 _Kairi looked on with saddened eyes before she hugged Kalin. "Don't worry... I won't ever leave you."_

 _Kalin looked at Kairi. "I guess you're the one person I can trust._

 _Then flashes, and images of Security closing in for Kalin where the Enforcers fought a losing battle, and in the end against Kairi's wishes, and prayers Kalin was thrown in the truck thinking Yusei sold him out as it drove off._

 _ _Flashback End:__

* * *

Kairi had tears when she finished remembering. Kalin looked down.

"It was my fault I didn't protect you from it." Kairi told him. "But now I have a chance to make things right."

"... stop Kairi. There's no reason for us to duel." Kalin told her.

"Kalin? Did... Did I save you from Ccapau Apu?" Kairi asked hopefully.

"You're still the only one I can trust. It's Yusei who needs to die for his betrayal." Kalin told her.

"He didn't betray us Kalin." Kairi told him. "He was trying to turn himself in for you so you can stay with us."

"I know what I saw Kairi, Sector Security congratulated Yusei for his betrayal as Jack and Crow held you back. The only true Enforcer." Kalin told her.

Kalin met Kairi's eyes before frowning. "I'm asking you one last time, stop this duel Kairi. Yusei's the only one who has to die."

"Kalin..." Kairi trailed off but didn't stand off. "I will free you, and show you the truth!"

"That's not true!" Kairi argued with tears.

Kalin met Kairi's eyes before frowning. "I'm asking you one last time, stop this duel Kairi. Yusei's the only one who has to die."

"Kalin..." Kairi trailed off but didn't stand off. "I will free you, and show you the truth!"

Kalin frowned. "Then go."

Kairi nodded frowning also before saying, "I'll equip Sigma with Material! This gives her a boost by 600 points!"

* * *

 _Vylon Material_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Equip only to a "Vylon" monster. It gains 600 ATK. If this face-up card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: You can add 1 "Vylon" Spell Card from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"A powerful boost." Kalin frowned.

 _Sigma: **(ATK: 1800 + 600 = 2400)**_

"And now Sigma attack!" Kairi called as the fairy charged.

"Infernity Guardian." Kalin said as his monster revealed itself.

* * *

 _Infernity Guardian_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 1700_

 _While you have no cards in your hand, this card gains the following effect: ● This card cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effects._

* * *

The attack did no effect.

 _Infernity Guardian: **(ATK: 1200 + 300 = 1500/DEF: 1700 + 300 = 2000)**_

"So Infernity Field gets Infernity monsters 300 attack, and defense points." Kairi said seeing that.

"That's right, and thanks to Infernity Guardian's special ability it can't be destroyed if my hand is empty." Kalin reminded her.

Kairi nodded before saying, "Okay your turn."

Kalin 2nd Turn:

"I start by using my field spell to discard one card." Kalin started. "Then I use Infernity Field's effect to revive Infernity Destroyer."

A black blue robed fiend appeared in place with 2300 attack points before they boost to 2600.

* * *

 _Infernity Destroyer_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 2300_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: Inflict 1600 damage to your opponent. You must have no cards in your hand to activate and to resolve this effect._

* * *

"Infernity Destroyer attack Vylon Sigma." Kalin declared.

The monster charged at the Synchro as Kairi called, "I activate my face-down! Mirror Force!"

* * *

 _Mirror Force_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _ _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Destroy all your opponent's Attack Position monsters.__

* * *

Kalin's eyes widened as his monster shattered. "I end my turn."

* * *

 **Kairi: 3400**

 **Kalin: 4000**

* * *

Kairi 3rd Turn:

'He will call it back next turn.' Kairi thought drawing before saying, "Okay I now equip Sigma with Vylon Component! With this Sigma can inflict Piercing Battle Damage!"

* * *

 _Vylon Component_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Equip only to a "Vylon" monster. If it attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing Battle Damage to your opponent. If this face-up card on the field is sent to the Graveyard: You can add 1 "Vylon" Spell Card from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"In other words I'll still take damage even though Infernity Guardian can't be destroyed." Kalin noted.

"Sigma attack Guardian!" Kairi called as Sigma charged.

Kalin's shield held but he flinched from the attack.

 **(Kalin: 3600)**

"I set a monster, and end my turn." Kairi ended.

Kalin 3rd Turn:

"I draw, and I drew my Infernity Archfiend which means I can summon it and add another Infernity card to my hand." Kalin stated. "I'll add, and then discard Infernity Necromancer so my field spell can bring back Infernity Destroyer a second time."

The Destroyer, and Archfiend reappeared in place.

* * *

 _Infernity Archfiend_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _When you have no cards in your hand, apply the following effects. If you draw this card during your Draw Phase, you can Special Summon this card this turn. When this card is Special Summoned by its effect, you can add 1 "Infernity" card from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

 _Infernity Destroyer: **(ATK: 2300 + 300 = 2600/DEF: 1000 + 300 = 1300)**_

 _Infernity Archfiend: **(ATK: 1800 + 300 = 2100/DEF: 1200 + 300 = 1500)**_

"Now Infernity Destroyer attacks Vylon Sigma a second time." Kalin declared.

The monster charged as this time the attack gone through as Kairi braced herself. **(Kairi: 3200)**

"When Infernity Destroyer destroys a monster in battle he deals 1600 points of damage." Kalin revealed.

The fiend fired a blast as it hit as Kairi cried out. **(Kairi: 1600)**

"Big sis!" Luna cried worried.

"Infernity Necromancer attack her facedown monster." Kalin called.

The monster charged as it was shown to Vylon Charger before shattering.

"That ends my turn, but Kairi we both know this duel is as good as over." Kalin told her.

* * *

 **Kairi: 1600**

 **Kalin: 3600**

* * *

Kairi 4th Turn:

Kairi drew as she looked over before saying, "Okay I'll activate Reload. With this I shuffle my Hand back to my Deck, and redraw the same amount."

* * *

 _Reload_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Add all cards in your hand to your Deck and shuffle it. Then draw the same number of cards that you added to your Deck._

* * *

"Kairi you don't have anything that can save you." Kalin told her quietly.

Kairi drew as she sees Zână is one of the cards she drew. She smiled seeing her.

"What are you smiling about? It's over Kairi." Kalin repeated. "Nothing you play will help you."

"You'll see." Kairi answered. "One of the cards in my hand will help me save you. I promise I will save you, and that will happen Kalin."

"Your field is empty and not even Holy Way Dragon will help you thanks to what I have waiting." Kalin told her.

"Ccapac Apu." Kairi nodded hearing that. "But unlike last time I wasn't ready. But now I am. I activate Monster Reborn! This summons Cube from the graveyard!"

* * *

 _Monster Reborn_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _ _Target 1 monster in either player's GY; Special Summon it.__

* * *

Cube reappeared in place.

"And then I'll summon out Vylon Soldier!" Kairi called as the solider appeared.

* * *

 _Vylon Soldier_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 1700_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _When this card declares an attack: You can target monsters your opponent controls, up to the number of Equip Cards equipped to this card; change those targets' battle positions._

* * *

"Level 3 Cube tunes level 4 Solider!"

The two flew up in place.

 **(LV: 3 + 4 = 7)**

"Dragon blessed by the Judgement of the Gods! Now cross through, and spread your sense of judgement to those who came to your field! Synchro Summon! Level 7, Holy Way Dragon!"

Her white dragon armed with golden eyes, and having feathered wings appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Holy Way Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 1900_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more Non-Tuner Monsters_  
 _Once per turn: You can target 1 monster in your graveyard equip that monster to this card. This card gains 300 ATK for every equip card on it. You can destroy all equip cards on this card inflict 800 damage to your opponent for each one. While this card is equipped with equip cards this card cannot be destroyed by effects. If this card is destroyed you can Tribute 2 monsters you control to Special Summon this card during your Stand-By Phase._

* * *

"Your ace monster, but I told you Kairi it isn't enough." Kalin told her.

"She will help me to free you Kalin. And now Holy Way equips Cube to her!" Kairi called as Cube was absorbed in Holy Way. "By doing that Holy Way gets 300 points stronger for each card equipped to her!"

 _Holy Way: **(ATK: 2400 + 300 = 2700)**_

Kalin nodded seeing that.

"And now Holy Way attack Archfiend!" Kairi called as her dragon fired a blast at the Infernity.

Kalin watched as his monster shattered.

 **(Kalin: 3000)**

 _'Now that enough but it will help.'_ Kairi thought. "Okay your turn Kalin."

Kalin 4th Turn:

"I draw, and now I sacrifice Infernity Guardian and Infernity Destroyer in order to summon my Dark Tuner Nightmare Hand." Kalin stated as his Dark Tuner appeared.

* * *

 _Dark Tuner Nightmare Hand_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Fiend/Dark Tuner_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _When this card is Normal Summoned, you can Special Summon 1 Level 2 or lower DARK monster from your hand or Graveyard._

* * *

"Then I use Infernity Field to revive Infernity Dwarf."

The Dwarf monster appeared in place.

* * *

 _Infernity Dwarf_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 500_

 _While you have no cards in your hand, during battle between an attacking monster you control and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of the attacking monster, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent._

* * *

 _'Oh I remember this... One-Hundred Eyed Dragon is about to show up.'_ Kairi thought seeing this.

"I Dark Tune level ten Dark Tuner Nightmare Hand with level two Infernity Drawf in order to perform a Dark Synchro Summon!" Kalin called.

Nightmare Hand vanished in a black fog as it engulfed the Dwarf as it's stars plunged in it making it scream in pain as the Synchro intensifies.

 **(LV: 10 - 2 = -8)**

"When the curtain of darkness comes down, the eyes of the underworld will open. Swoop down, darkness! Dark Synchro! Show yourself, One-Hundred Eye Dragon!"

At that his dragon appeared roaring as Yusei, and Luna braced themselves against the shockwave as they minded Leo.

* * *

 _One-Hundred Eyed-Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level -8_

 _Dragon/Dark Synchro_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _1 non-Tuner monster +_ _1 Dark Tuner_

 _In order to Special Summon this card, subtract the Level of a "Dark Tuner" monster from the Level of 1 other monster you control; the value must equal the Level of this card._

 _This card gains the effect(s) of all DARK monsters in your Graveyard. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, select 1 card from your Deck and add it to your hand._

* * *

 _'If I remember he gains the effects of all Dark Attributes in Kalin's graveyard.'_ Kairi thought. _'Guardian makes him unable to be destroyed, Destroyer makes me take 1600 points of damage when he destroys a monster, Dwarf gives it the ability to inflict piercing damage, and whatever else it has! Not to mention when it's destroyed Kalin can add a card to his hand from his Deck...'_

"One-Hundred Eye Dragon attack Kairi's Holy Way Dragon with Infinity Sight Stream!" Kalin called.

The Dragon roared as it charged the blast firing at Holy Way.

"I activate my face-down, Negate Attack!" Kairi called.

* * *

 _Negate Attack_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, then end the Battle Phase._

* * *

"I end my turn." Kalin frowned.

* * *

 **Kairi: 1600**

 **Kalin: 3000**

* * *

Kairi 5th Turn:

Kairi drew as she looked over. "Okay I activate One Day at Peace! With this we both draw a card, and neither of us will take any damage until the end of your turn!"

* * *

 _One Day of Peace_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Each player draws 1 card, and neither player takes damage until the end of the opponent's next turn._

* * *

Kalin frowned drawing his card. Kairi drew her as the fog around One-Hundred Eyed Dragon faded showing it no longer possesses the abilities the Infernities gave it. "Okay now I equip Vylon Solider to Holy Way!"

 _Holy Way: **(ATK: 2700 + 300 = 3000)**_

Kairi looked at her dragon, _'Holy Way my next plan will sacrifice you so we can move forward... You understand right?'_

The dragon roared in understanding. Kairi smiled nodding before calling, "Okay Holy Way attack One-Hundred Eyed Dragon with Judgement Blast!"

Holy Way roared firing a blast at the dark dragon. One-Hundred Eye Dragon fired it's own blast as the two dragons destroyed each other.

"When One-Hundred Eye Dragon is destroyed I can add a card to my hand." Kalin reminded Kairi as he placed the card in his hand.

Kairi nodded at that before saying, "Okay Kalin give me your best shot. I end my turn." Setting a card down she ended with only 2 cards in her hands.

Kalin 5th Turn:

"I set two cards and that's it." Kalin told her.

* * *

 **Kairi: 1600**

 **Kalin: 3000**

* * *

Kairi 6th Turn:

 _'One of them might be Fires of Doomsday or something to summon Ccapac Apu.'_ Kairi thought drawing. "Okay I'll activate the trap card, Soul Limit!"

* * *

 _Soul Limit_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Pay 1000 Life Points: Special Summon 2 "Soul Tokens" to your field._

* * *

"Soul Limit?" Kalin questioned.

"By paying 1000 Life Points I can summon a Token." Kairi answered.

 **(Kairi: 0600)**

Two tokens appeared in place.

* * *

 _Soul Token_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Zombie/Token_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Special Summoned with effect of "Soul Limit"._

* * *

"What's the point, Holy Way Dragon is already in the graveyard and nothing you Synchro Summon will be enough to beat me." Kalin pointed out.

Kairi then smiled, "To summon the card that will save you that needs two sacrifices to be summoned."

"A Vylon monster that needs tributes?" Kalin questioned. "There's no such card."

"This isn't a Vylon at all. Perhaps you should watch." Kairi said as she rose the card up as it glowed a bright pink as the tokens vanished.

That was before Kalin notices something in the sky that shocked him. A Stone Heart.

"What in the world?" Kalin asked in disbelief. "That's impossible!"

Kairi placed her hands closing her eyes in a prayer manner as she chanted, "The Power of Purification is here!" She snapped her eyes open, and spread her arms finishing, "Join us Earthbound Immortal Zână!"

At that the heart morphed into her Immortal who hummed a soft melody ready for dueling.

* * *

 _Earthbound Immortal Zână_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 2700_

 _DEF: 2300_

 _While this card is face-up on the field, "Earthbound Immortal" monsters cannot be Summoned. If there is no face-up Field Spell Card on the field, the following effects are negated, and this card is destroyed during the End Phase: ● This card can attack your opponent directly. ● This card cannot be attacked by your opponent's monsters. ● This card is unaffected by the effects of your opponent's Spell/Trap Cards. ● Once per turn during either player's turn you can target up to three equip cards in your graveyard and shuffled them into your deck, and if you do during this turn's battle phase you can activate equip spells from your hand up to the number of cards returned to your deck._

* * *

The computer explained, **"Earthbound Immortal Zână is a Level 10 Fairy-Type Monster with 2700 attack points, and 2300 defense points."**

"That... I... how...?" Kalin asked before staring at Kairi in disbelief.

Kairi looked down as she answered, "It was our last duel. I was on the edge of dying until Zână came to me, and gave up her life to keep me alive."

Kalin just stared at the monster before looking down in defeat.

"Now I equip her with Big Bang Shot!" Kairi called as the card appeared

* * *

 _Big Bang Shot_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _ _The equipped monster gains 400 ATK. If the equipped monster attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent. When this card leaves the field, banish the equipped monster.__

* * *

"This gives her 400 more attack points, and the ability to deal piercing damage!"

 _Zână: **(ATK: 2700 + 400 = 3100)**_

"It's over." Yusei said calmly.

"Alright! Zână attack Kalin, and free him from Ccapac Apu!" Kairi called. "Purifying Tune!"

Zână got a flute, and started to play it as a pink aura started to coat Kalin.

* * *

 **Kairi: 0600**

 **Kalin: 0000**

 **Kairi wins the duel!**

* * *

The moment the duel ended Kalin collapsed to his hands and knees. Kairi ran over to help him as did Yusei.

"Kairi, I don't know how you're able to control that card... but you'll need it." Kalin told her weakly.

Kairi has tears before saying, "Kalin... You don't have much left so... I'll say it quick..."

"Kairi?" Kalin asked quietly.

"... I... I..." Kairi stammered a little with tears before she cried, "I love you!"

"You... what?" Kalin questioned in shock.

Kairi blushed as she said, "Ever since we met I had this feeling... I wasn't sure what it was but... I finally know what it is... I'm in love with you Kalin... So much that when you were arrested I did everything I could to find a way to New Domino... And when I heard Armstrong... Armstrong..."

She started crying remembering the terrible memories. Kalin just stared at Kairi before embracing her gently. "I should have known, sorry Kairi for everything."

With those words he crumbled just as Devack and Riku had before him. Seeing this she started to cry full force cupping her face sobbing loudly in grief seeing Kalin die again.

"Ugh... big... sis?"

Kairi hearing that looked over with tears still running like a waterfall. Leo had woken up but still looked to be in pain. "Big... sis what's... wrong?"

Kairi walked over still crying as she carefully hugged him, "K-Kalin... He's free..."

Leo winced before smiling weakly. "Then, if you and Luna help Ancient Fairy Dragon... they can both come back right? Big bro, and Kalin?"

Luna placed a hand on his shoulder, "Yeah... But seeing Kalin like that is really heartbreaking for her... And she admitted her love for him."

Leo just nodded in understanding. Yusei stood up watching this as he looked down. Kairi continued crying as she asked, "Why... Why does this happen to me... Ever since my trip to New Domino I suffer sometimes... Does the world hate me?"

Luna just hugged her.

"Kairi... did you notice what Kalin said just before he vanished?" Yusei asked quietly.

Kairi sniffed before saying, "He... He said sorry for everything..."

Not that." Yusei told her as Kairi recalled the last words Kalin said while he vanished.

 _"Kairi... I've always loved you too."_

Remembering those she continued crying.

"We'll bring them back big sis. Somehow some way." Leo promised only to wince again. "I know we will, even if I have to duel all the Dark Signers left by myself."

Just then they heard a Duel Runner humming before all but Kairi turned to see Crow arrived.

"Crow?" Yusei asked seeing him. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. That guy Grieger sure is pretty touchy about effect damage." Crow answered.

"Grieger?" Yusei asked in surprise before closing his eyes. "Ok, that leaves Jack's opponent, Akiza's opponent, and Roman."

"So Kalin's freed?" Crow asked.

"Big sis won, but we need to stop the Dark Signers to bring everybody back." Luna answered.

Crow nodded hearing that. Kairi rubbed her eyes her crying starting to calm.

"Big sis, help Luna save the spirits. That way, big bro and Kalin will be happy when they come back right?" Leo asked weakly.

"B-But we don't know how to get there." Kairi answered him stammering.

As she said that Holy Way Dragon started glowing along with Luna's deck.

"Hey what the?" Crow asked surprised while Yusei's eyes widen while the girls noticed it. The three males blinked looking at each other before Leo said something that made them agree,

"Guess that's one way..."

"Yeah." Yusei nodded before looking over and walking to the tower.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Kairi, and Luna suddenly appeared in a land.

 ** _"Huh, hey what are you doing run!"_** shouted a small mage.

"Huh?" Kairi asked confused looking around, "Where are we?"

Luna looked around before her eyes widened and she took out her deck. "This... it's the Ancient Forest!"

"Ancient Forest?" Kairi asked shocked looking around. "Then this place must be..."

 ** _"Didn't you hear me, you need to run!"_ **the mage said before grabbing their hands and dragging them off seconds before monkeys holding staffs appeared.

From their hiding spot they looked to see the monkeys looking around for something.

 ** _"I thought I heard something around here."_ **one of them said.

 ** _"It must have been the wind."_ **another monkey replied. **_"Either way if there is anyone here we'll find them eventually. Though with how Zeman's been acting lately something must have happened."_**

"Zeman?" Kairi whispered shocked. "That Dark Synchro, Devack used?"

Luna shuddered slightly hearing that.

 ** _"Well, it's not like it matters. As long as the Ancient Fairy Dragon is under our control nothing can stop us."_ **the first monkey mentioned.

 ** _"We still need to capture Regulus, but once we do the Spirit World will be ours forever."_ **the second monkey said before they ran off.

"Regulus?" Kairi asked confused before turning to Luna, "Luna do you know Regulus?"

Luna shook her head. "No, but he..."

 ** _"Regulus is a lion, and the Ancient Fairy Dragon's protector... or at least he's supposed to be."_** the mage told them only to gasp. **_"Wait, those marks? You're Signers!"_**

Kairi nodded, "Yeah. We came here from Holy Way Dragon, and Luna's Deck to free Ancient Fairy, and bring back the people that made the Dark Signers back to their normal selves. What's your name?"

 ** _"Torunka."_** The mage answered.

"Torunka?" Luna asked confused. "I never heard of a card like you."

 _ **"Well I used to be the Dark Sage."**_ Torunka explained.

"The Dark Sage?" Kairi asked confused before saying, "Well not to offend but you don't seem like him."

"It's because of those monkeys, they're messing up everything." Torunka answered.

"So this is the Spirit World." Kairi said to Luna. "Perhaps Zeman was why Ancient Fairy was in Devack's hand."

"Maybe..." Luna nodded.

* * *

 **Ulrich362: Well, the Dark Signers numbers are dwindling and Luna and Kairi found a way to the Spirit World... though it isn't exactly a good place to be right now.**

 **bopdog111: Zeman is attacking the place right now.**

 **Ulrich362: Only this time, with Devack already defeated who knows what that monkey will try?**

 **bopdog111: Next part of the 'Monkey See, Monkey Duel' chapter.**

 **Ulrich362: See you in the next chapter.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	22. Adventure through the Spirit World!

**bopdog111: The Spirit Adventure is now here.**

 **Ulrich362: Luna and Kairi have a big job in front of them.**

 **bopdog111: To free it from Zeman, and bring back Riku, and Kalin.**

 **Ulrich362: Well the former at least, bringing back Riku and Kalin won't quite be so simple. First the other signers need to win their duels.**

 **bopdog111: Which can be easier said then done.**

 **Ulrich362: Though first things first is Zeman. Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds but we own the OCs!**

* * *

 ** _"Devack?"_** Torunka asked. ** _"What are you talking about?"_**

"A enemy Luna defeated a while ago." Kairi answered. "He was Zeman's master."

 ** _"That might explain why those monkeys have been so much more relentless lately, but we can't go to Zeman's castle like we are now, we'll be turned into stone for sure."_** Torunka told them.

"So what do we need to do first?" Luna asked him.

 ** _"We need to find the white lion Regulus, he's the Ancient Fairy Dragon's guardian after all."_** Torunka mentioned before shuddering **_"Actually on second thought never mind."_**

"Is something wrong?" Kairi asked.

 ** _"He might try and eat us."_** Torunka admitted. **_"He's been acting really weird lately."_**

As Torunka said that a ball rolled past them uphill. The ball was rolling uphill before it started bouncing as if moving in reverse. Kairi looked surprised seeing that.

 ** _"Huh?"_** Torunka asked before noticing. _**"Oh, that's been happening a lot recently. I think those monkeys are the ones doing it."**_

"When was this?" Kairi asked.

 ** _"A long time ago."_** Torunka answered.

Kairi nodded as they looked, and she said, "We better look for Regulus."

 ** _"Wait, but he'll eat us."_** Torunka panicked.

"Don't worry. Me, and Luna can help him see." Kairi smiled. "Right Luna?"

Luna looked nervous but nodded. Kairi hugged her assuringly. Luna hugged her back. "Ok big sis, let's go."

Torunka looked incredibly scared hearing that before swallowing. **_"Well... I guess I can show you where he is."_**

They both nodded. Torunka led them to a forest. The two girls stay close to each other as they followed the reversed age wizard.

 ** _"He should be around here somewhere."_** stated an unfamiliar voice.

Kairi motioned for Luna, and Toruka to hide as they looked. Two monkeys were running while holding staffs.

 ** _"We need to capture him, otherwise Zeman might use the Minus Curse on us._** " one of them mentioned.

 ** _"It doesn't help that as long as he's free we can't fully capture the Ancient Fairy Dragon and with him suddenly getting so much more irritable we have to find Regulus soon."_** the other one mentioned before they ran off.

"Okay that's good at least. Regulus staying freed is great since Ancient Fairy Dragon can't be fully captured by Zeman." Kairi told them.

That's when Luna gasped. "Big sis look."

Kairi looked. One of the staffs the monkey's were carrying was stuck in the ground near a tree and the leaves were floating up to the branches.

"What the...?" Kairi asked surprised.

"Big sis, what's happening?" Luna asked nervously.

"Torunka?" Kairi asked.

 _ **"I think it's that staff."** _Torunka answered.

"Right. So we gotta get it away." Kairi said walking over to grab the staff.

The moment she touched the staff it shocked her.

"Ow!" Kairi cried grabbing her hand.

"Big sis!" Luna cried running up to her.

"I'm fine just a little shock." Kairi assured smiling before turning to the staff, "Okay trying to throw it away is not an option."

"Maybe we can take one of the staffs from the Monkeys?" Luna suggested.

"Yeah we gotta beat them first." Kairi answered.

 ** _"Are you crazy, if they find us they'll turn us to stone just like all the other spirits."_** Torunka told them.

"Me, and Luna aren't spirits." Kairi said before saying, "We are two of the Signers."

Torunka looked nervous but seeing Kairi and Luna both stare at him he sighed. **_"Ok, what's our plan?"_**

Kairi smiled at that.

* * *

 _A few minutes later..._

Kairi, and Luna were hid in a tree while Toruka is left to the open.

 ** _"How did I let them talk me into this?"_** Torunka asked nervously as he looked around nervously.

Just then an ape holding one of the staffs saw him, _**"Aha! There you are insolent spirit!"**_

 ** _"I... I'm not sc... scared of you."_ **Torunka stuttered nervously.

 ** _"Oh really? Well face the negativity of d-"_** The monkey started before Prism appeared knocking him back to the tree knocking him unconscious as Kairi climbed down with Luna on her back.

Kairi smiled to Torunka, "Nice acting."

 ** _"Right... acting."_** Torunka nodded. **_"Well, now what?"_**

Kairi grabbed the staff, and held it as she said, "Well now that we got one of these we can stop Zeman's curse."

"What about Regulus?" Luna asked. "We need to... AAAHHH!"

Suddenly their marks started burning.

"GAH!" Kairi cried holding her arm.

That's when an image of Jack in danger entered her mind... he was in danger of losing a Shadow Duel.

"Jack!" Kairi cried shocked.

"What can we do big sis?" Luna asked nervously.

"Luna we have to believe in Jack!" Kairi told her. "Give every once of your power to him!"

Luna nodded as she closed her eyes causing her to not notice as her mark and Kairi's mark both disappeared.

Kairi also didn't noticed but Torunka did.

 ** _'What the?'_ **Torunka asked in shock seeing that.

They continued being like this.

A few minutes later their marks returned only for something to move in the bushes. Hearing that they turned to what's making that sound. Suddenly a white horned lion wearing armor jumped at them as though it wanted to attack.

"Whoa!" Kairi grabbed the two, and jumped away avoiding the Lion's attacks. "Torunka who's that?"

 ** _"More of you, this time you won't get away."_** the lion stated coldly before chasing them.

 ** _"That's Regulus, and he wants to eat us!"_** Torunka panicked.

Kairi called to the lion, "Hey listen man we're not here to hurt anyone! We're here to help you!"

But what she said is the opposite to the lion: "Hey listen man we're here to hurt everyone. We're here to kill you!"

 ** _"I knew it, you're here to destroy the Duel Spirits, but I won't let that happen!"_ **Regulus growled as he jumped and slashed Kairi's arms with his claws.

"Gah!" Kairi cried as that made release her grip on the two. "Hey I didn't say I want to hurt you!"

To Regulus, "Gah! Hey I said I want to kill you!"

 ** _"You'll have to try harder than that to kill me."_** Regulus told her.

"What? I-" Kairi stopped as she said to the kids, "Hey I didn't say I want to kill him!"

"I don't get it big sis." Luna said sadly. "Is Regulus our enemy?"

Kairi hold her arms as blood seeps from the cuts Regulus inflicted before she sees something on Regulus' back leg.

It was a smaller version of those staffs the monkeys were carrying.

"Hey he has one of those staffs on his leg!" Kairi called. "That might be what's making him agrressive, and what makes him think I'll kill him!"

"But how do we help him?" Luna asked.

Kairi thinks about it before she started to say things the opposite, "Hey Regulus! I'm gonna make sure your friends suffer!"

To Regulus, "Hey Regulus! I'm gonna make sure your friends are safe!"

 ** _"You think words can trick me?"_** Regulus questioned before jumping at her again.

Kairi avoided as she said, "I think I founded out. We have to say the opposite of what we're saying so he can know what we're doing!"

Luna nodded hearing that before shaking her head as her eyes teared up. "Regulus, all I want is to destroy the Ancient Fairy Dragon and all the other Duel Spirits!"

To Regulus: "Regulus, all I want is to save the Ancient Fairy Dragon and the other Duel Spirits."

 _ **"Then why did your friend say you want to destroy all Duel Spirits?"**_ Regulus growled having doubts.

Luna looked uncertain before her eyes widened as Kairi and Torunka noticed she looked ready to break down into tears. "She's not my friend, I hate her. My goal is to control your mind by placing this on your leg and using you to destroy the Spirit World."

To Regulus: "I love her, she's like family to me. My goal is to help you by destroying that thing on your leg so we can save the Spirit World."

 ** _"My leg?"_ **Regulus asked confused before turning, and said surprised, **_"When did this get on me?"_**

"It's healing you Regulus, we're going to put another one on your leg to help." Kairi told him.

To Regulus: "That's hurting you, we're going to try and take it off."

Regulus growled at them before saying, **_"You better not try anything funny."_**

Luna with tears in her eyes walked up slowly and nervously moved the staff in her hands to the on Regulus' leg creating a blinding flash that destroyed the one affecting Regulus while sending her crashing back still holding the other one.

* * *

 **Ulrich362: Well... that was an adventure. Or half of one anyway.**

 **bopdog111: Luna sure seems really sad.**

 **Ulrich362: Well considering what she just had to say can you really blame the poor girl?**

 **bopdog111: Not at all.**

 **Ulrich362: Yeah, well there's still Zeman to deal with but that's for next time. See you in the next chapter.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	23. Final Fight! Majestic Holy Dragon!

**bopdog111: They snapped Regulus out of it.**

 **Ulrich362: True, but now comes the hard part.**

 **bopdog111: Freeing Ancient Fairy Dragon.**

 **Ulrich362: Unfortunately with Devack defeated getting past Zeman in order to do that will be almost impossible.**

 **bopdog111: Now that Zeman is independent. Plus the one who destroyed him before isn't with the girls, Torunka, and Regulus.**

 **Ulrich362: Only one way to find out what's going to happen. Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds but we own the OCs!**

* * *

"Luna!" Kairi cried in horror.

She ran to her sister. Luna was dazed from the explosion and Regulus looked disoriented too. Kairi picked Luna up as she asked, "You okay Regulus?"

 ** _"I am now."_ **Regulus confirmed.

"Good." Kairi nodded. "We need your help to free Ancient Fairy Dragon."

 _ **"I know, but something changed not long ago. Zeman the Ape King has begun performing a strange ritual."**_ Regulus told her. **_"I don't know what he's doing but Duel Spirits are dying."_**

"A Ritual?" Kairi asked hearing that. "He might be doing a sacrifice of something!"

 ** _"I agree, but why? He was content to keep the Ancient Fairy Dragon imprisoned so why suddenly make such a strange move?"_ **Regulus questioned.

"I think I know." Kairi answered. "His owner was defeated a while ago."

 ** _"His owner?"_ **Torunka asked.

 ** _"Something happened in your world?"_** Regulus asked.

Kairi explained it to them. Torunka's jaw dropped in shock while Regulus frowned. **_"So that's it... then I fear our time may be even shorter than we expected. Zeman may attempt to sacrifice the Ancient Fairy Dragon before we can reach his castle and free her."_**

"How long would that be?" Kairi asked him.

 ** _"Based on what you told us, an hour at most."_** Regulus frowned. ** _"Which means we need to come up with a plan quickly and execute it flawlessly."_**

 _ **"And a whole hour means we don't have much!"**_ Toruka called.

"Big sis... what do we do?" Luna asked fearfully.

Kairi looked nervous before she got an idea. She pulled out Holy Way as she said, "Holy Way... We need your help."

The dragon appeared as Regulus and Torunka stared in awe.

"She's so pretty." Luna smiled.

"Holy Way, we need your help! Can you fly us to Zeman's castle as fast as you can?" Kairi asked her.

Holy Way nodded, **_"Yes, I can Kairi. But with just the five of us Zeman will overwhelm us. You, and Luna will have to summon your monsters when we make our way in so we can get to Zeman, and free Ancient Fairy Dragon."_**

Suddenly purple lightning struck all around them as parts of the forest began to die.

 ** _"We don't have much time! Get on now!"_** Holy Way told them.

They did except for Regulus.

 ** _"I'll follow on the ground."_**

"Okay. Let's go!" Kairi called as Holy Way roared loudly before she flew off as Regulus followed.

 ** _"So... what's your plan?"_** Torunka asked.

"We gotta be fast so we can reach Zeman." Kairi answered. "Torunka you free the ones they captured. Luna you, and the spirits will free Ancient Fairy Dragon, and destroy most of their staffs. Regulus will lead the attack to make sure Zeman's servants won't interfere."

"What about you big sis?" Luna asked.

"Me, and Holy Way will confront Zeman ourselves." Kairi answered. "It won't be easy but it's our only chance."

 ** _"If you think it'll work."_** Torunka said nervously.

"Be careful." Luna whispered hugging Kairi.

Kairi smiled hugging Luna back.

 ** _"Um... we have a problem."_ **Torunka said suddenly.

They looked to see.

An army of monkeys and monkey duel monsters were surrounding a castle and some of them looked ready to throw spears and other weapons at Holy Way Dragon.

"This might be tougher..." Kairi admitted. "Luna have your monsters ready at my mark."

Luna nodded before swallowing nervously.

"Steady..." Kairi said.

The monkeys got ready to attack.

"Steady..." Kairi continued.

Regulus put every once of his power ready for the attack.

"Steady..."

Torunka charged energy in his staff while Luna gets ready to summon her monsters.

"NOW!" Kairi cried as Holy Way fired a blast of light at the monkeys as Kairi summoned several of her Vylons.

Luna summoned a few of her own monsters but significantly less than Kairi. The moneys move to counter attack but Regulus, and the spirits have began to ambush them overwhelming them with the surprise attack. As this continued Holy Way kept on firing balls of light at the castle as she flew around to avoid getting hit. Kairi told Torunka, "Torunka, I'm gonna set Holy Way down so you, and the spirits can free the prisoners while Luna frees Ancient Fairy Dragon, and destroys the staffs."

Torunka and Luna nodded though Kairi felt the briefest moment of self-doubt and worry through her mark.

"It will be okay. Trust me." Kairi smiled to them.

 ** _"Right."_** Torunka nodded before running into the castle with the other spirits.

"I'll... do my best big sis." Luna whispered before running in herself.

Kairi nodded before she said to Holy Way, "Okay Holy Way. Let's find Zeman."

Holy Way nodded before she flew up back to the air as they avoided the assault, as they flew around to find Zeman. After a few laps Kairi remembered something, Zeman the Ape King... he was more than likely in the throne room... where Luna and Torunka might go.

"Holy Way! Blast a hole in the roof!" Kairi called.

The dragon prepared to fire a blast only to roar in agony as she was hit.

"Holy Way!" Kairi cried seeing that.

An arrow was stuck in it's wing as a large yellow baboon was aiming another one. Kairi hold a trap, "I activate Mirror Force!"

The barrier reflected the second arrow destroying the yellow baboon along with two green ones.

Kairi looked at Holy Way's leg at that. "Holy Way you need to land!"

The dragon nodded before she landed at behind some of the Duel Spirits. Kairi ran to see how bad the arrow is in Holy Way. It was coated with poison and Holy Way looked badly injured.

"Holy Way..." Kairi trailed off shocked at this. "Prism, Vanguard! You two treat Holy Way, and make sure the poison is out of her! I'll head for Zeman myself!"

 ** _"By yourself?"_ **Prism asked in shock. ** _"It's too dangerous!"_**

"If one of us hasn't reach Zeman at the point then all we're doing now will be for nothing, and the Signers would fall before the Dark Signers." Kairi pointed out. "Make sure Holy Way is recovered by the time I need her."

Prism and Vanguard both looked uncertain but nodded. With that Kairi nodded before she ran to the Castle to find Zeman while managing to avoid the attacks of his henchman, and arrows while the Spirits protected her as she arrived at the Castle.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"How can I destroy the staffs?" Luna asked herself uncertainly. "I don't even know how they work."

She looked around before she heard something, _**"And what's the most important thing?"**_

She hid seeing two of the monkeys having a conversation.

 ** _"You're kidding right?"_** the second monkey asked.

 ** _"This is really important!"_ **The first monkey snapped. **_"We must keep all staffs away from each other, and prevent them from touching! If that happens then we lose our power, the Spirits will turn back to normal, and they will be destroyed! So keep your staff away from mine!"_**

 ** _"You think I don't know that?"_** the second monkey snapped back. **_"But what about king Zeman's staff, he did something to it earlier right?"_**

 _ **"You need to learn to keep your big mouth shut! Who knows what unwanted attention could learn. If they find out about that he uses his Staff to get powered by the Netherworld, and those Immortals then they would use a staff to destroy it stripping him of that power!"**_ The first monkey yelled as they were both unaware Luna heard that.

 ** _"Well it won't matter anyway, once that curse destroys the Ancient Fairy Dragon king Zeman will be immortal anyway."_** the second monkey pointed out.

 _ **"And he will take over forever."** _the first monkey agreed before they heard a crash, **_"Holy crud! Intruders!"_**

They ran off leaving Luna alone. Luna was holding her breath as she felt herself starting to panic having heard that.

 ** _"Luna?"_ **She turned to see an Honest was with her.

"What do we do?" Luna asked fearfully.

 ** _"Well now we know how to destroy the Staffs. And we have to get Kairi one so she can destroy Zeman's staff."_** Honest answered.

Luna nodded before clenching her fists. "Fairy Archer, attack those monkeys!"

The archer appeared firing a blast at the two who noticed to late. ** _"What the-ARGH!"_**

The arrows struck causing them to disburst to light as their staffs dropped to the ground.

Luna ran and picked them up.

 ** _"Don't get them to close."_** Fairy Archer said. **_"Come on we have to use them to destroy those staffs, and then get one to Kairi for her to use on Zeman's."_**

"Yeah, you're... ahh!" Luna cried as the staff zapped her mark.

 ** _"Be careful!"_** Honest called as he took one of them. **_"These are too dangerous if they zap you."_**

Luna nodded. "Please take that to big sis and tell her what we learned."

 ** _"On it. You, and Fairy Archer be careful yourselves."_ **Honest told her.

They nodded before running down a side hall. Several monkeys tried to attack but Fairy Archer always shot them down to defend themselves.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Torunka..._

Torunka ran around along with several other spirits to find the ones they taken prisoner as Torunka defends himself with his staff.

 ** _"There, I see the..."_ **a monkey started only to be destroyed.

 ** _"Huh?"_ **Torunka asked.

Cabba was quick to recover. He quickly moved around Joey, getting in a couple of kicks and jabs along the way. Then he pushed him back in return with an elbow to the gut.

 ** _"Stay on guard."_ **mentioned a Bird of Roses.

They did so being cautious. The hallways seemed to go on endlessly with multiple monkeys ready to attack them.

 _ **"Where the heck's the prison!?"**_ Torunka asked.

 ** _"It has to be some..."_ **started a Dancing Fairy only to freeze. **_"The... the walls!"_**

They turned. The stones on the walls actually had captured Duel Spirits inside them.

 ** _"My god!"_** Torunka called shocked.

 ** _"There must be thousands of them."_** a Mystical Elf whispered.

 ** _"How can we free them?"_** a Dark Magician Girl asked. **_"We can't just destroy the walls."_**

 ** _"I... I don't know."_ **Torunka admitted.

 ** _"...Just keep your mouth shut!"_ **They turned to see two monkeys who are unaware of their presence were talking. **_"If they found out the Spirits can be freed by using the staffs at them, then King Zeman will kill us!"_**

 ** _"A fate worse then death by his power growth."_** The other agreed before noticing them.

 ** _"Well, that works."_** Torunka mentioned.

 ** _"Intruders!"_** The first called before they were both destroyed by a Dark Magician.

 _ **"Quick!"**_ Dark Magician called.

Torunka grabbed a staff only to freeze.

 _ **"Torunka?"**_ Dancing Elf asked.

Suddenly his armor turned red and he turned the Minus Staff on her as laughter echoed. Dark Magician used his magic to smack the staff out of his hands as it collided against the wall as Torunka turned back to normal.

 ** _"Huh, what happened?"_** Torunka asked before reaching for the staff.

 ** _"Don't touch it!"_** Dark Magician said grabbing his hand. ** _"It somehow corrupted you."_**

Torunka looked horrified. _**"Then how can we heal the spirits?"**_

Dark Magician used his staff before the one on the ground was rose before he pointed it at the wall where it fired a beam at it. The wall started shaking before a terrified looking Key Mace appeared.

 ** _"Go get outside!"_** Dark Magician told it.

It flew out in terror.

 ** _"Wait a second, if that staff corrupted me then... Luna and Kairi are in danger!"_** Torunka realized.

 ** _"I have a feeling those two are more then it seems."_ **a Saggi the Dark Clown said as the Dark Magician, and Dark Magician Girl kept freeing more of the spirits.

A menacing laughter echoed again as more spirits were being freed.

 ** _"What's going on now?"_** Dancing Elf asked.

 ** _"I don't know, but I don't like it."_** Dark Magician frowned.

 ** _"I hope Kairi, and Luna are having an easier time then we are."_ **Dark Magician Girl mentioned.

* * *

 _With Kairi..._

Kairi was running through the halls searching for the throne room only to crash into Honest.

"Ah!" Kairi cried before she sees who she crashed, "Honest!"

 ** _"Luna told me to get this to you."_ **Honest said before explaining what Luna overheard.

Kairi looked before nodding as she took hold of the staff, "Thanks. It will come in handy."

 ** _"I'm staying with you, just in case."_** Honest mentioned.

Kairi nodded before they ran to look for Zeman. Unknown to them a laughter was echoing throughout the castle as more monkeys appeared in their way.

"Gah!" Kairi cried seeing them as Honest fired balls of light at them.

 ** _"Miss Kairi... isn't this, kind of easy?"_ **Honest asked.

"Course it ain't!" Kairi answered. "Holy Way is poisoned, I had to deal with avoiding the attacks of the monkeys, and trying to find Zeman's Throne Room in this place."

Honest just looked unsure but nodded. They both ran to find Zeman's Throne Room. Eventually they opened a door where a figure was sitting in a large throne.

"So your Zeman." Kairi said walking close to the figure.

 ** _"That's correct."_** he answered as he approached her. ** _"What business do you have with me?"_**

"I founded out that you are growing independent since Devack was defeated." Kairi told him. "And what's more your servants mentioned that your power have increased from the Netherworld, and the Immortals. But your also planning to sacrifice Ancient Fairy Dragon to rule the Spirit World. Why do you want to rule it?"

 ** _"Why wouldn't a king seek to rule all that he can?"_** Zeman questioned.

"You have a long way to go before your thinking of being a king." Kairi told him. "Besides if you sacrifice Ancient Fairy Dragon then all the work your putting in this will be for nothing since Ancient Fairy Dragon herself is the Spirit World."

 ** _"That's only a temporary fact."_ **Zeman smirked.

"Well as a Signer, I have to stop you Zeman." Kairi said before activating her Duel Disk, "And I hope that your Dueling Skills might help you out."

 ** _"A duel? Very well then what are your terms?"_ **Zeman asked.

"If I win you stop all this, free Ancient Fairy Dragon, and then leave while never coming back." Kairi answered.

 ** _"And should I win?"_** Zeman asked.

"If you do win then... You can have my soul for whatever you need, and I'll swear on my oath to defend your rule. And to make it better in my world, I'll make you my personal card." Kairi answered.

 ** _"Agreed, however... I won't be your opponent."_** Zeman stated. **_"Simply put I'm not skilled enough to oppose anyone in a duel, yet alone a Signer chosen by the Crimson Dragon."_**

"Well who will take me in your place?" Kairi asked him.

Zeman smirked before Luna's image appeared in a pool between them. **_"She'll do."_**

"Luna!?" Kairi asked shocked.

 ** _"You know her?"_ **Zeman inquired. _ **"Strange."**_

"You leave my sister out of this!" Kairi yelled.

 ** _"You set the terms of our duel, I'm simply attempting to make the match fair."_** Zeman pointed out.

"Why don't you duel me yourself?" Kairi asked. "For all I know you might be lying that aren't really skilled."

 _ **"I wasn't aware you Signers enjoyed dueling weaker opponents."**_ Zeman frowned as a duel disc formed on his arm.

"What you should hope for is that you can be able to beat me." Kairi told him. "Honest thanks for the help but find Luna, and Torunka and tell them I got Zeman in my sights."

Honest looked unsure but nodded before fleeing the room only for Zeman to suddenly smirk. ** _"You've sealed your fate."_**

"Alright Zeman. Shall we get started?" Kairi asked him.

 _ **"After you."**_ Zeman stated.

"Alright LET'S DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: It Has Begun (Nightcore))**

 **Kairi: 4000**

 **Zeman: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Kairi 1st Turn:

Kairi drew before calling, "Okay, I'll start by summoning Vylon Vanguard!"

The Vanguard appeared.

* * *

 _Vylon Vanguard_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _When this card is destroyed by a card effect and sent to the Graveyard: You can draw 1 card for each Equip Card that was equipped to this card._

* * *

Zeman nodded calmly seeing the card.

"And now I set two cards!" Kairi ended.

Zeman 1st Turn:

 ** _"In that case I'll start with two of my own facedown cards."_ **Zeman started. **_"Then I'll summon Beast Striker in attack mode."_**

* * *

 _Beast Striker_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast_

 _ATK: 1850_

 _DEF: 400_

 _Once per turn, you can discard 1 card to Special Summon 1 "Moja" from your Deck._

* * *

"Beast." Kairi said seeing that.

 ** _"Next I send one card to my graveyard in order to summon Moja from my deck."_** Zeman continued.

* * *

 _Moja_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Beast_

 _ATK: 100_

 _DEF: 100_

 _When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, you can add 1 Level 4 Beast-Type monster from your Graveyard to your hand._

* * *

Kairi nodded at that.

 ** _"Now by sacrificing Moja I can call on King of the Beasts in attack mode."_** Zeman smirked.

* * *

 _King of the Beasts_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Beast_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 800_

 _You can Tribute 1 face-up "Moja" you control to Special Summon this card from your hand or Graveyard. There can only be 1 face-up "King of the Beasts" on the field._

* * *

"Hm?" Kairi raised an eyebrow never seeing this.

 ** _"Now my King of the Beasts attacks your monster."_** Zeman declared.

The monster charged as Kairi called, "I play my trap card! Negate Attack!"

* * *

 _Negate Attack_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, then end the Battle Phase._

* * *

Zeman frowned. **_"I end my turn."_**

* * *

 **Kairi: 4000**

 **Zeman: 4000**

* * *

Kairi 2nd Turn:

Kairi drew before calling, "I'll summon Vylon Stella!" The Tuner appeared.

* * *

 _Vylon Stella_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fairy/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 200_

 _If this card is sent from the Monster Card Zone to the Graveyard: You can pay 500 Life Points, then target 1 face-up monster you control; equip this card to that target. At the end of the Damage Step, if the equipped monster battled an opponent's monster: Destroy that opponent's monster._

* * *

 ** _"My monsters are far more powerful than yours."_ **Zeman stated.

"Not for long! I tune level 3 Stella with level 4 Vanguard!" Kairi called as the two flew up.

 **(LV: 3 + 4 = 7)**

Zeman's eyes widened. **_"I reveal the trap card Berserking!"_**

* * *

 _Berserking_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Once per turn, during your Main Phase or your opponent's Battle Phase, you can select 2 face-up Beast-Type monsters on the field. Until the end of the turn, 1 of the selected monsters loses half its ATK, and the other monster gains an equal amount of ATK._

* * *

"Berserking?" Kairi asked.

 ** _"You'll find out soon enough, now you were Synchro Summoning?"_** Zeman inquired.

"From the gates of Heavens live through the arsenal of Heaven! With the light formed from the Gods may the dark cower! Synchro Summon! Level 7 Vylon Sigma!"

Sigma appeared in place.

* * *

 _Vylon Sigma_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Fairy/Synchro_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _1 LIGHT Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner LIGHT monsters_  
 _When this card declares an attack, if it is the only monster you control: You can equip 1 Equip Spell Card from your Deck to this face-up card._

* * *

Zeman smirked seeing the monster. **_"It's too weak."_**

"Well I'll activate Stella's ability." Kairi told him. "When it's sent from a Monster Zone to the Graveyard I give up 500 points to equip Sigma to him."

 **(Kairi: 3500)**

Zeman frowned hearing that.

"Now Sigma attack King of the Beasts!" Kairi called as Sigma fired a blast.

 _ **"Fine, King of the Beasts destroy her monster!"**_ Zeman declared.

"Sigma's ability!" Kairi called. "When Sigma attacks while she's the only monster on my field I can place an equip spell on her!"

Zeman's eyes widened hearing that.

"And I pick, Fighting Spirit!" Kairi called.

* * *

 _Fighting Spirit_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _The equipped monster gains 300 ATK for each monster your opponent controls. If it would be destroyed by battle, you can destroy this card instead._

* * *

 **Vylon Sigma:** _ **(ATK: 1800 + (300 * 2) = 2400)**_

 _ **"That's still not enough."**_ Zeman pointed out.

The beast attacked. **(Kairi: 3400)**

The Equip Spell shattered. **(ATK: 2400 - (300 * 2) = 1800)**

Then King of the Beasts shattered.

 ** _"What?"_ **Zeman questioned in shock.

"At the end of the damage step, Stella's ability as an equip card destroys the monster it battled." Kairi answered.

Zeman frowned hearing that.

"Your move." Kairi ended.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Luna, and Torukna regroup after doing their tasks, and are now finding Kairi.

"Where is she?" Luna asked fearfully.

 ** _"She's gotta be here somewhere."_ **Torunka said before they encountered Honest.

"Huh, Honest?" Luna asked in shock. "Where's big sis?"

 ** _"She's dueling Zeman right now as we speak."_** Honest answered.

 ** _"Then we need to reach her quickly."_ **Dark Magician noted.

 ** _"Are the Spirits freed, and the staffs destroyed?"_ **Honest asked.

Luna looked down. "The Ancient Fairy Dragon is still trapped and that staff Dark Magician is controlling won't break."

 ** _"Well I think that will happen once Kairi defeats Zeman. Come on!"_ **Honest called.

They nodded before running after Honest. They arrived at the Throne seeing Kairi ended her turn with Sigma on her field with Zeman having Beast Striker.

 **(Kairi: 3400)**

 **(Zeman: 4000)**

 _ **"**_ _ **What?"**_ Zeman questioned seeing them. _**"How did you get past my guards?"**_

Kairi looked as she smiled, "Guys! Your here!"

Torunka smiled, _**"Yeah! The Guards are defeated, all the staffs are gone, and the Spirits are freed!"**_

 _ **"What?"** _Zeman questioned before looking down.

"Nice one guys! Just one thing to do, and that's take Zeman down!" Kairi smiled to then.

Suddenly Zeman started laughing. They turned to him at that.

 ** _"I never imagined you would play into my hands this easily."_** Zeman smirked. ** _"Once I win this duel the Ancient Fairy Dragon will perish and I will become the ruler of the Spirit World!"_**

"Your gonna have to defeat me first Zeman!" Kairi reminded. "Now let's continue this duel!"

Zeman 2nd Turn:

 ** _"Of course, and I'll start with the Pot of Greed spell card."_** Zeman smirked.

* * *

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

He drew twice.

 ** _"Perfect, I send a second Moja to the graveyard in order to call on Egotistical Ape!"_** Zeman called.

* * *

 _Egotistical Ape_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Beast/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by sending 1 Beast-Type monster from your hand to the Graveyard. When this card is Special Summoned this way, you can activate 1 of these effects: ● Increase the Level of this card by the Level of the Beast-Type monster. ● Decrease the Level of this card by the Level of the Beast-Type monster._

* * *

 ** _"Now due to his effect he gains Moja's one level."_**

 _Egotistical Ape: **(LV: 5 + 1 = 6)**_

 **(New Dueling Theme: The Mist by Persona 4)**

 ** _"Now, Beast Striker destroy her Synchro Monster!"_** Zeman declared.

Beast Striker charged on as Sigma stood her ground before it was hit destroying her Striker was destroyed also. **(Kairi: 3350)**

 ** _"Trap card open, Call of the Haunted!"_ **Zeman declared as Beast Striker reappeared. **_"Now, both of my monsters attack you directly!"_**

* * *

 _Call of the Haunted_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Activate this card by targeting 1 monster in your GY; Special Summon that target in Attack Position. When this card leaves the field, destroy that target. When that target is destroyed, destroy this card._

* * *

Kairi widen her eyes as the two charged striking her as she knelled. **(Kairi: 0300)**

 _ **"Now then, level six Egotistical Ape tune with level four Beast Striker!"** _Zeman called as Egotistical Ape became six green rings and Beast Striker became four stars. _**"I Synchro Summon Leo, the Keeper of the Sacred Tree!"**_

* * *

 _Leo, the Keeper of the Sacred Tree_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Beast/Synchro_

 _ATK: 3100_

 _DEF: 1900_

 _1 Tuner + 1+ non-Tuner monsters_  
 _Your opponent cannot target this card with card effects, except during your Main Phase 2._

* * *

With the lion's appearance Zeman's staff began to glow.

 ** _"3100?"_** Torunka asked shocked.

 ** _"Yes, and this monster is powered by the fallen Dark Signer Devack. Once it defeats you the Ancient Fairy Dragon will be no more!"_** Zeman smirked. **_"Now take your last turn."_**

* * *

 **Kairi: 0300**

 **Zeman: 4000**

* * *

Kairi 3rd Turn:

"I swear Zeman... On my last breath... I will take you down!" Kairi promised as she moved to draw.

Suddenly her mark and Luna's mark started to glow.

 ** _"Luna, your mark!"_** Torunka said amazed.

"Big sis." Luna said quietly.

Kairi suddenly felt Luna, Yusei, Jack, Akiza, and an unknown person's feelings enter her as her mark and Luna's mark vanished causing the whole mark of the Crimson Dragon to appear on her back.

Kairi looked amazed before calling, "DRAW!"

She drew as it made a streak of light as she looked making a amazed look seeing she drew a pink dragon looking like a fairy.

 ** _"What?"_** Zeman questioned while shielding his eyes.

"This is it... The card that is the Spirit World's hope." Kairi said seeing the card. "Okay I activate Synchro Rehap!"

* * *

 _Synchro Rehap_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Banish 1 Synchro Monster from your graveyard, and if you do Special Summon 1 Synchro Monster with the same level as the banished monster's from your Extra, and one monster from your hand however their effects are negated._

* * *

"By banishing Sigma I can summon another Synchro from my graveyard!" Kairi called before calling, "Dragon blessed by the Judgement of the Gods! Now cross through, and spread your sense of judgement to those who came to your field! Synchro Summon! Level 7, Holy Way Dragon!"

Her white dragon with golden eyes, and feathered wings appeared roaring in place.

* * *

 _Holy Way Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 1900_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more Non-Tuner Monsters_

 _Once per turn: You can target 1 monster in your graveyard equip that monster to this card. This card gains 300 ATK for every equip card on it. You can destroy all equip cards on this card inflict 800 damage to your opponent for each one. While this card is equipped with equip cards this card cannot be destroyed by effects. If this card is destroyed you can Tribute 2 monsters you control to Special Summon this card during your Stand-By Phase._

* * *

 ** _"What is that?"_** Zeman questioned in shock.

"This Zeman is my Dragon as a Signer!" Kairi answered as Holy Way stared at Zeman.

Glaring the dragon judged, ** _"Zeman! For terrorizing the Spirit World, and attempted murder of Ancient Fairy Dragon I judge thee to be sentence to eternal damnation!"_**

 ** _"A weakling such as you has no right to judge me."_** Zeman stated.

"Due to Synchro Rehap I can summon another monster to the field! I summon Happy Lover!" Kairi called as a monster appeared.

* * *

 _Happy Lover_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 500_

 _Enemies become overjoyed when struck by the Heart Ray emitted from the forehead of this tiny cherub._

* * *

"And now I summon the monster the will help. Come on out, Majestic Dragon!" Kairi declared as the pink fairy dragon appeared.

* * *

 _Majestic Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Dragon/Tuner_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Cannot be used as a Synchro Material, except for the Synchro Summon of a "Majestic" monster._

* * *

Zeman stared at the monsters nervously.

"And now tune to end this! Level 1 Majestic Dragon, tune with level 2 Happy Lover, and level 7 Holy Way Dragon!" Kairi called as Majestic Dragon turned to a huge light ring as it passed through the two making 9 light stars as a bright light occured around the area.

 **(LV: 1 + 2 = 7 = 10)**

 ** _"What are you doing?"_** Zeman questioned as everyone shielded their eyes.

"Angelic Judgement Dragon unleash your inner strength with the power of heaven, and judge those within your power! Synchro Summon! Emerge to the field Level 10! Majestic Holy Dragon!" Kairi chanted.

At that a more angelic, and divine stronger version of Holy Way appeared to the field with bright gold eyes, and having a light aura appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Majestic Holy Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 3600_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _"Majestic Dragon" + "Holy Way Dragon" + 1 non-Tuner Monster_  
 _You can target 3 monsters in your graveyard: Equip them to this card, and this card gains 100 points for each monster however those monsters are removed from play during the end of the turn. Whenever your opponent activates a card effect: Destroy one of the monsters equip to this card, and if you do this card gains ATK equal to the ATK of that monster, and if you do negate that effect. During the End Phase: Target 1 "Holy Way Dragon" in your Graveyard; return this card from the field to the Extra Deck, then Special Summon that target._

* * *

 _ **"3600 attack points!"**_ Zeman cried in horror.

"And I play her ability! I equip Holy Way, Stella, and Sigma to her, and she gains 100 points for each!" Kairi called as the three were attached.

 _Majestic Holy Way: **(ATK: 3600 + (100 * 3) = 3900)**_

 ** _"Incredible."_** Torunka said in awe.

"And finally I played the final equip spell in my hand." Kairi said. "Judgement!"

* * *

 _Judgement_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Effects will be revealed._

* * *

"Now Majestic Holy Way attack Leo with Divine Judgement!" Kairi called as Majestic Holy Way charged a light ray.

Zeman's monster tried to withstand the blast only to shatter.

 **(Zeman: 3200)**

"And now Judgement's effect activates! You take 500 points of damage for each level Leo has!" Kairi revealed.

 ** _"Wait what?"_** Zeman questioned in horror.

Holy Way charged a blast as she called, **_"Suffer for all eternity for all your sins!"_**

She fired it at the Ape just watched in horror as the blast struck him sending him flying as his staff collided with the one Dark Magician was holding creating a flash of light.

* * *

 **Kairi: 0300**

 **Zeman: 0000**

 **Kairi wins the Duel!**

* * *

They all covered their eyes at this. When the light faded Zeman was gone and the Ancient Fairy Dragon was in the room with them.

"You must be..." Kairi trailed off.

 ** _"Thank you for helping me and the rest of the Spirits."_ **the Ancient Fairy Dragon said. **_"Luna, you kept your promise to us."_**

Kairi smiled as she turned to Luna.

Luna looked ready to cry but was smiling.

 ** _"Now allow me to help you protect your own world."_** Ancient Fairy Dragon stated.

 ** _"I'll help you as well Luna."_** Regulus agreed before the two of them became cards and flew towards Luna.

Kairi then said, "Well... Kalin, and Riku just be back by now in the real world."

 ** _"Not yet, the Dark Signers are still a threat."_ **stated an older voice. **_"If they can be saved it would be once the Dark Signers are all defeated."_**

They turned.

It was a Dark Sage.

 ** _"Be careful you two, there's no telling what might be waiting. Stay together and you'll be fine though."_ **the Dark Sage stated before a flash of light enveloped the two Signers returning them to their world.

* * *

 **bopdog111: The Spirit World is now free.**

 **Ulrich362: True, Zeman's been defeated and the Ancient Fairy Dragon is free. Not to mention including Jack's victory against his opponent five Dark Signers have fallen already which means the time where Kalin and Riku come back is approaching.**

 **bopdog111: But first Roman, and the other Dark Signer needs to be defeated first.**

 **Ulrich362: That's true. Well we'll have to see what happens with those matches. See you in the next chapter.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	24. Tragedy in Place! Destiny Will!

**bopdog111: We're back guys.**

 **Ulrich362: That's right.**

 **bopdog111: This is after Zeman was stopped.**

 **Ulrich362: Kairi managed to defeat him and free the Duel Spirits of Ancient Fairy Dragon and Regulus.**

 **bopdog111: And as a result Riku, and Kalin will be back just as soon as the rest of the Dark Signers are defeated.**

 **Ulrich362: Only in theory Bopdog. Of course the battle isn't over quite yet. Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds but we own the OCs!**

* * *

The light faded as Luna and Kairi noticed Yusei, Crow, and Leo who were all shielding their faces.

"Yusei... Yusei, Crow, Leo!" Kairi ran to them.

"Guys!" Luna cried running to her injured brother.

"Kairi, are you guys alright?" Yusei asked as Leo winced but looked at them.

"You guys aren't hurt are you?" Leo asked fearfully.

"No." Kairi smiled, "Me, and Luna saved the Spirit World, and now there free from Zeman."

"Then I guess that just leaves the last two Dark Signers and then everything will be alright?" Crow asked.

The two girls nodded. Suddenly Kairi started coughing and gasping.

"Kairi?" Crow asked surprised running over to her, "What's wrong?"

"My body... it's burning up." Kairi answered before her mark started glowing only for a purple fairy marking to begin forming on her other arm.

"Huh?" Crow asked shocked, "Isn't that...?"

That's when they noticed Kairi was starting to turn pale.

Her Crimson Dragon mark glowed restoring her skin back to normal but the mark on her other arm stayed. Suddenly she started coughing up blood and to their horror a red stain appeared on her shirt.

"Kairi!" Luna cried shocked, "What's happening!?"

"I thought you said Zână gave her up life up to save you!" Yusei cried.

 ** _"She did."_ **stated a female voice.

"Huh?" They looked around.

The Ancient Fairy Dragon was floating above them with a sad expression.

"What's going on?" Luna asked her.

 ** _"It's true that Zână, one of the Earthbound Immortals sacrificed her own life for Kairi's. However... a being born from the Netherworld cannot exist in the Spirit World, even while Zeman controlled it. By going there, Kairi undid Zână's sacrifice and while in the Spirit World physical injuries wouldn't hinder her. Once she returned here the damage from her initial duel with the Dark Signer Kalin returned... she possesses the card, but it can't keep her from dying any longer."_** the Ancient Fairy Dragon explained sadly.

Horrified they turned to her.

Kairi was getting worse by the second and her marks were very slightly beginning to fade.

"No! Kairi don't leave us!" Luna begged hugging her her.

Kairi weakly hugged her back. Luna and Leo started tearing up only for Kairi to close her eyes and collapse. Yusei, and Crow looked on horrified at this. Leo and Luna started to sob seeing that just as a Duel Runner raced up. Yusei, and Crow turned when they heard that.

Jack was racing up with a frown before stopping near them.

"What's going on, we're not finished with this yet." Jack told them.

"It's Kairi..." Crow trailed off.

"What about Kairi?" Jack questioned only for him, Luna, and Yusei to suddenly cry out in absolute agony.

Leo looked surprised at this, "Hey what's happening?"

The marks of the Crimson Dragon were glowing so bright the area around them was starting to burn. The held their arms real tight at this. A few minuets passed as the marks faded but an intense pain remained.

"Ow..." Luna said with tears as Crow looked over.

"Hey... What happened to your marks?" Crow asked surprised.

"She's gone Crow." Yusei whispered.

They turned over to Kairi at this.

"..." Crow clenched his hand tight as he asked, "What did she do... Everything she had gone through after Kalin's arrest, and in the end this happens!? She doesn't deserve any of this!"

"So what now, we haven't lost yet." Jack pointed out. "She wouldn't want us to just sit around and wait for the end of the world now would she?"

Crow carried her body, and said "I'll take her to Martha, and place her in one of those Glass Containers. You guys go on ahead."

Yusei nodded. "Take care of her Crow."

Crow nodded before speeding off.

"Yusei... what about Roman?" Luna asked nervously.

"I'll take him." Yusei answered.

"What about Akiza?" Leo asked before wincing in pain. "We need to help her too."

"You, and Jack go to watch her. Me, and Luna will find Roman." Yusei answered.

Leo and Jack nodded before racing off.

"Come on Luna." Yusei told her.

She nodded but had tears streaming down her face and her eyes were red. Yusei hugged her at this. Still in tears she got on Yusei's Duel Runner as they raced off towards the old ener-D Reactor.

"...I'm sorry Luna. I wish there was something we could do." Yusei told her.

Luna just sobbed weakly as they arrived at the reactor. Taking her hand Yusei walked to the Reactor with her in tow.

They arrived to see Roman on the other end of a large room with a bridge over the reactor.

"Yusei Fudo."

"Roman." Yusei only said before telling Luna, "Stay here."

He walked to one of the ends of the bridge.

Roman noticed Luna's face before turning to Yusei. "It seems coming close to victory is upsetting the little girl. Not happy to be reunited with her Ancient Fairy Dragon?"

"One of our own is dead." Yusei answered. "One of the Immortals gave her life up to keep Kairi alive. But since the sacrifice was undone a while ago she is now gone."

"Wait she... what?" Roman asked in shock. "What are you talking about?"

Looking down Yusei explained it.

"That..." Roman started before frowning. "You, little girl. Come here."

Luna looked scared at that.

"I'm not planning on dueling you if that's what you think." Roman told her before revealing to them a metallic arm in place of his left arm. "You won't believe me, but I can sympathize with your friends fate."

Luna looked confused hearing that, "What happened to your arm?"

Roman closed his eyes. "I severed it myself, to give the world a chance to survive. I chose the Immortals, not the Crimson Dragon."

"What?" Yusei asked hearing that.

"That's correct Yusei, the final Signer who possessed the mark of the Dragon Head, that was me." Roman revealed before turning to him. "I chose my roll in this, and that roll is to defeat you here and now."

With those words Roman activated his Duel Disc.

Yusei grunted, "So all this time we were facing the final Signer, and Goodwin knows that you were the final Signer?"

"He did, I told him to locate the signers and come back to oppose us." Roman answered. "I can't say I know how an Earthbound immortal gave its life for a Signer, the two powers fought within my body. However that is in the past and now destiny will lead to the end of our battle."

"Fine then Roman! Let's finish this!" Yusei called activating his own.

"DUEL!" Yusei and Roman called together.

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: The One Why Laughs Last by Downplay)**

 **Yusei: 4000**

 **Roman: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Roman 1st Turn:

Roman drew before saying, "I'll place 1 card face-down. And that's it."

Yusei 1st Turn:

 _'Just a set card, what's he planning?'_ Yusei thought drawing his card. "Alright Roman, if that's how you want to play I'll use Quickdraw Synchron's special ability, by discarding a card can summon him without a sacrifice."

* * *

 _Quickdraw Synchron_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Machine/Tuner_

 _ATK: 700_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _You can send 1 monster from your hand to the Graveyard and Special Summon this card from your hand. You can substitute this card for any 1 "Synchron" Tuner for a Synchro Summon._

* * *

"Next since I have a level five or higher monster in play, by reducing that monster's level by one I can bring back Level Eater from my graveyard."

* * *

 _Level Eater_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Insect_

 _ATK: 600_

 _DEF: 0_

 _If this card is in the Graveyard, you can activate its effect by selecting 1 face-up Level 5 or higher monster you control. Reduce that monster's Level by 1. Special Summon this card from the Graveyard._

* * *

 _Quickdraw Synchron: **(LV: 5 - 1 = 4)**_

"Now level four Quickdraw Synchron tunes with level one Level Eater!"

Level Eater turned into a single star while Quickdraw Synchron became four green rings.

"Gathering stars will call upon a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Junk Warrior!"

* * *

 _Junk Warrior_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Warrior/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2300_

 _DEF: 1300_

 _"Junk Synchron" + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

 _When this card is Synchro Summoned, it gains ATK equal to the total ATK of all face-up Level 2 and lower monsters you control._

* * *

"Attack Roman directly with Scrap Fist!"

Junk Warrior charged making a successful strike. **(Roman: 1700)**

"I play my face-down, Wolf in Sheep's Clothing!" Roman called.

* * *

 _Wolf in Sheep's Clothing_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate only when you take Battle Damage from your opponent's monster's direct attack. Reveal 1 Level 1 monster in your hand. Special Summon it from your hand, and 1 monster with the same name from your Deck._

* * *

"What kind of trap is that?" Yusei questioned.

"When taking a direct attack, I can reveal a monster in my hand then summon both, and another monster with the same in my Deck." Roman answered showing Dark Spider before summoning both it, and another copy.

* * *

 _Dark Spider_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Insect_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Once per turn, you can increase the Level of 1 face-up Insect-Type monster you control by 2, until the End Phase._

* * *

Yusei frowned seeing the monsters before looking at his hand. "I'll set this card and end my turn."

* * *

 **Yusei: 4000**

 **Roman: 1700**

* * *

Roman 2nd Turn:

Roman drew, and said "Alright Yusei. You never faced one such as this. I activate the field spell, Spider Web!"

As he said that a web appeared below them.

* * *

 _Spider Web_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _If your opponent's non-Insect-Type monster declares an attack, it is changed to Defense Position at the end of the Damage Step. It cannot change its battle position until the End Phase of your opponent's next turn, while this card remains on the field._

* * *

"Yusei!" Luna cried fearfully seeing that.

"And now I sacrifice my two Dark Spiders!" Roman called as the two spiders flew to a Stone Heart where it started beating. "O souls of the dead who lurk in my light of destiny! Grant me the power to lead the dark truth in this protean world! Appear now, Earthbound Immortal Uru!"

The Heart took the form of a huge red lined Spider screeching.

* * *

 _Earthbound Immortal Uru_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Insect_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _While this card is face-up on the field, "Earthbound Immortal" monsters cannot be Summoned. If there is no face-up Field Spell Card on the field, the following effects are negated, and this card is destroyed during the End Phase: ● This card can attack your opponent directly. ● This card cannot be attacked by your opponent's monsters. ● This card is unaffected by the effects of your opponent's Spell/Trap Cards. ● You can Tribute 1 monster to take control of 1 face-up monster your opponent controls until the End Phase._

* * *

"So that's your Earthbound Immortal." Yusei noted seeing it.

"Well now here's it up close! Uru attack Yusei!" Roman called as Uru screeched charging it's jaws at Yusei.

"Sorry Roman, but that won't be happening!" Yusei called. "I play the trap card Synchro Barrier!"

* * *

 _Synchro Barrier_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Tribute 1 Synchro Monster you control. You do not take any damage until the End Phase of this turn._

* * *

"By sacrificing Junk Warrior, I don't take any damage this turn." Yusei revealed.

Roman asked, "You sure you want to do that?"

"What do you mean?" Yusei asked.

"For one I set two cards, and activate Destiny Activator." Roman told him.

* * *

 _Destiny Activator_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Send the top card of your Deck to the Graveyard. During each of your opponent's Draw Phases, check the card your opponent draws. If it was a card of the same type of the card you sent to the Graveyard (Monster, Spell or Trap), destroy this card and halve your opponent's Life Points._

* * *

"By sending the top card of my deck to the graveyard, I can check every card you draw during your draw phase. And if it's the same type, I discarded then Destiny Activator destroys itself, and you lose half your Life Points." Roman said discarding a monster known as Dark Tuner Spider Cocoon. "I discarded a monster."

Yusei frowned hearing that. "Anything else?'

"Your turn." Roman answered.

Yusei 2nd Turn:

Yusei drew his card before nodding and revealing a trap called Shooting Star. Roman nodded seeing that.

"It isn't a monster so my life points are safe." Yusei mentioned. "With that done I'll summon Speed Warrior in attack mode!"

* * *

 _Speed Warrior_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 900_

 _DEF: 400_

 _During the Battle Phase of the turn you Normal Summon this card, you can double its original ATK until the end of the Battle Phase._

* * *

"Now thanks to Speed Warrior's ability his attack points double this turn."

 _Speed Warrior: **(ATK: 900 * 2 = 1800)**_

Luna looked on asking, "Yusei what are you planning?"

"Simple Luna, thanks to its special ability I'm not allowed to attack Earthbound Immortal Uru. Which means there's only one target left, Speed Warrior attack Roman directly!" Yusei declared.

Speed Warrior charged but Roman called, "Not bad Yusei. However I have this! Roar of the Earthbound!"

* * *

 _Roar of the Earthbound_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Once per turn, when your opponent's monster declares an attack, if the ATK of the attacking monster is lower than that of a face-up "Earthbound Immortal" monster you control, destroy the attacking monster and inflict damage to your opponent equal to half the destroyed monster's ATK._

* * *

"Roar of the Earthbound?" Yusei questioned.

"When you make an attack, and if it's lower then my Earthbound Immortal then that monster is destroyed, and you take damage equal to half it's points!" Roman called.

Yusei flinched as Speed Warrior shattered. **(Yusei: 3100)**

"I end my turn with one facedown card."

* * *

 **Yusei: 3100**

 **Roman: 1700**

* * *

Roman 3rd Turn:

Roman drew before calling, "Uru attack Yusei again!"

Uru charged.

"I play the trap Spirit Force!" Yusei countered.

* * *

 _Spirit Force_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate only during damage calculation during your opponent's turn. You take no Battle Damage from that battle. Then, you can add 1 Warrior-Type Tuner monster with 1500 or less DEF from your Graveyard to your hand._

* * *

"This protects my life points from your attack."

"Counter Trap open! Earthbound Wave!" Roman called.

* * *

 _Earthbound Wave_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _Activate only while you control a face-up Field Spell Card. Negate the activation of a Spell or Trap Card your opponent controls, and destroy it._

* * *

"While I have a Field Spell, I can negate the activation of a Spell, or Trap you play, and destroy it!" Roman called.

Yusei's eyes widened as his trap shattered and Uru's attack hit him. **(Yusei: 0100)**

"Yusei!" Luna cried.

Yusei wince as he got back up. "I'm ok Luna."

"I place one card down, and it's your turn." Roman ended.

Yusei 3rd Turn:

Yusei drew his card and frowned before revealing a monster named Zero Gardna.

"You know what that means." Roman said as Destiny Activator glowed.

Yusei grunted as his points dropped. **(Yusei: 0050)**

"Well I can still summon Zero Gardna in defense mode and play this facedown." Yusei mentioned.

* * *

 _Zero Gardna_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _You can Tribute this card to activate its effect. If you do, monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle and you take no Battle Damage, during this turn. This effect can be activated during either player's turn._

* * *

"That's it."

* * *

 **Yusei: 0050**

 **Roman: 1700**

* * *

Roman 4th Turn:

Roman drew, and called "Uru finish him!"

"Not quite, by releasing Zero Gardna his special ability reduces all damage to zero." Yusei mentioned as his monster vanished.

Roman said, "I set a card. Your turn."

Yusei 4th Turn:

Yusei drew his card before closing his eyes. "I set two cards and end my move."

* * *

 **Yusei: 0050**

 **Roman: 1700**

* * *

Roman 5th Turn:

"Yusei this will be the last turn you'll stop your defeat." Roman promised drawing before calling, "And it's thanks to this! Earthbound Whirlwind!"

* * *

 _Earthbound Whirlwind_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Activate only while you control a face-up "Earthbound Immortal" monster. Destroy all Spell and Trap Cards your opponent controls._

* * *

"When I control an Earthbound Immortal all spell, and trap cards on your field are destroyed!" Roman called.

"All of them?" Luna asked shocked.

"Sorry Roman, but I play the trap card Starlight Road!" Yusei countered. "Since your card would destroy at least two of my cards this not only negates and destroys your spell but it summons Stardust Dragon to my field."

* * *

 _Starlight Road_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate only when 2 or more cards you control would be destroyed by a card effect. Negate that effect and destroy that card, then Special Summon 1 "Stardust Dragon" from your Extra Deck. (This Special Summon is treated as a Synchro Summon.)_

* * *

 _Stardust Dragon_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

 _You can Tribute this card to negate the activation of a Spell Card, Trap Card, or Effect Monster's effect that destroys a card(s) on the field, and destroy that card. If you negate an effect this way, you can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard during the End Phase._

* * *

Roman sneered.

"Next, since I control Stardust Dragon I can play the trap Shooting Star and use it to destroy your Spider Web field spell and render your Earthbound Immortal powerless!" Yusei called.

* * *

 _Shooting Star_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate only if you control a face-up "Stardust Dragon". Select and destroy 1 card your opponent controls._

* * *

"You can thank Kairi for showing us the fatal flaw of your card."

"Next, since I control Stardust Dragon I can play the trap Shooting Star and use it to destroy your Spider Web field spell and render your Earthbound Immortal powerless!" Yusei called.

* * *

 _Shooting Star_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate only if you control a face-up "Stardust Dragon". Select and destroy 1 card your opponent controls._

* * *

"You can thank Kairi for showing us the fatal flaw of your card."

Roman called, "Nice try but I have this!"

* * *

 _Anti Emptiness_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _Activate only when your opponent activates a Spell or Trap Card that would destroy a Spell or Trap Card on the field. Negate the activation of that card, and destroy it. The ATK of 1 face-up Attack Position monster you control becomes 0 until the End Phase._

* * *

"What does that do?" Luna asked nervously.

"It gets rid of Yusei's trap, and reduces Uru's attack points to zero until this turn's end phase." Roman answered as Uru powered down. **(ATK: 3000 - 3000 = 0)**

"Well with his points at zero he can't attack." Yusei mentioned.

"And it's your final turn now." Roman ended.

Yusei 5th Turn:

Yusei drew his card and smiled. "I play the spell Battle Waltz!"

* * *

 _Battle Waltz_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Select 1 face-up Synchro Monster you control. Special Summon 1 "Waltz Token" that has the same original Level, Type, Attribute, ATK, and DEF as that monster. Neither player takes any Battle Damage from a battle involving that Token. During the turn you activated this card, an opponent's monster that destroys the Token by battle loses ATK equal to the Token's ATK._

* * *

"Thanks to this card, I can target Stardust Dragon and summon a Waltz Token with the same attack points. Now, attack Roman directly!"

"I use Roar of the Earthbound's effect to destroy your token!" Roman called.

"Not this time, I activate Stardust Dragon's ability!" Yusei called. "By releasing my dragon your trap card is negated and destroyed!"

"I activate my face-down, Brilliant Shine Art!" Roman called as the card opened.

* * *

 _Brilliant Shine Art_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Activate only while you control a face-up "Earthbound Immortal" monster. When an opponent's monster declares an attack, you can switch the target to a face-up "Earthbound Immortal" monster you control. When an "Earthbound Immortal" monster is removed from the field, destroy this card._

* * *

"While I have an Earthbound Immortal your attacks are directed to it!" Roman called.

"Yusei!" Luna cried in horror as the Waltz Token collided with Uru.

"It's fine, I don't take any damage when a Waltz Token battles, in fact Roman's monster loses attack points equal to the attack points of my Waltz Token." Yusei revealed.

 _Earthbound Immortal Uru: **(ATK: 3000 - 2500 = 500)**_

"Then I'll use the trap card Stardust Flash to bring Stardust Dragon back from the graveyard."

* * *

 _Stardust Flash_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate only during the turn a "Stardust Dragon" you control activates its effect. Select and Special Summon 1 "Stardust Dragon" from your Graveyard, ignoring its Summoning conditions._

* * *

Stardust Dragon reappeared roaring as Roman stepped back now seeing what's gonna happen next.

"Stardust Dragon, attack Earthbound Immortal Uru with Cosmic Flare!" Yusei declared.

The dragon roared firing a blast that hit Uru as it screeched destroying it as Roman was pushed back crying out.

* * *

 **Yusei: 0050**

 **Roman: 0000**

 **Yusei wins the duel!**

* * *

Yusei watched the duel only for his eyes to widen as Uru's exploding figure caused the bridge he was standing on to collapse dropping him and Roman into the light of the reactor.

"Yusei!" Luna cried in horror seeing that.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Crow ride before he arrived at Martha's house where kids stopped playing seeing him.

"Crow?" one of them asked nervously.

Crow looked to them sadly before saying, "Go get Martha kids."

They all ran inside to get her. Martha walked out. Crow looked down as he said, "Got terrible news Martha."

"What happened Crow?" Martha asked.

Crow turned before he turned back holding Kairi's body bridal style.

Martha's eyes widened. "What happened to her?"

"Bit of a mix-up from her near Death Experience with Zână's sacrifice." Crow answered, "Something undid it, and now... She's gone."

Martha looked devastated before swallowing nervously. "I'll get a shovel."

"No... One of those Glass Containers we got." Crow told her. "It's more better that way."

Martha nodded sadly before walking only to come back wheeling a coffin where it shows a glass cover.

 **(Cue Theme: Over the Star by DBZ Kai)**

Martha opened the lid as Crow slowly put Kairi's body in as Martha closed it locking it.

"...She was a great friend." Crow said gloomly.

"... And the others?" Martha asked uncertainly.

"There still fighting. We have two more left to defeat." Crow answered.

Martha nodded before calling, "Amy?"

Crow turned to Martha with a look of shock as Amy ran out.

"Yes Martha?" Amy asked.

"Can you keep an eye on this? I need to tell Uncle Crow something important." Martha requested.

"Keep an eye on wh..." Amy started before seeing the coffin and immediately hugging it and bawling her eyes out.

Martha looked down patting her back before saying to Crow, "I need to talk with you about something important."

Crow nodded and followed Martha. Martha lead Crow to a small shack where she opened the door, and pulled out a small box, "This was in Kairi's pocket when we met her. She told me that it's what remains of her parents, and that she asked me to keep it safe."

Crow's eyes widened in shock hearing that. Martha handed it for Crow to took the box and hesitantly opened it. What was in it was a folded piece of paper. Crow frowned. "Martha I can't."

Martha patted his shoulder, "I know."

Crow just closed the box and gave it back to Martha. Martha placed it back.

Crow just closed his eyes. "Why her?"

Martha patted his back before they walked back to the coffin. Amy was still in tears and the other kids had come out and were crying too. They comforted the kids saying soothing things to them.

* * *

 **Ulrich362: Um... so scratch two Signers off the list in one chapter then?**

 **bopdog111: I don't think Yusei would go down that easily.**

 **Ulrich362: Falling into a mysterious light probably isn't good for his health though.**

 **bopdog111: Yeah. Next up we see Akiza vs her Dark Signer.**

 **Ulrich362: The final battle. See you in the next chapter.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	25. Trouble with Reptiles! Final Dark Signer

**bopdog111: Okay guys. There is 1 more Dark Signer left to beat.**

 **Ulrich362: The final Dark Signer, Akiza's opponent.**

 **bopdog111: The Signers so far have 5 wins, and the Dark Signers had 1 win with those wins before how many members that fell.**

 **Ulrich362: Technically the Signers have six wins Bopdog. They just are down one member for other reasons.**

 **bopdog111: Well now let's get right at it.**

 **Ulrich362: Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds but we own the OCs!**

* * *

Luna was staring at the light in horror. "YUSEI!"

Her scream echoed down the hole.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Yusei slowly regained consciousness before looking around an empty purple landscape isolated from everyone.

"Where... I'm I?" Yusei asked looking around.

Suddenly humanoid figures emerged and started grabbing at him. He struggled against their grip. That's when he realized who they were, the victims of Zero Reverse.

"These people..." Yusei trailed off.

Yusei just closed his eyes and started letting them drag him down before a blinding light enveloped the area.

 _"Yusei..."_ A Man's voice echoed.

Yusei shielded his eyes. "Who's there?"

Hearing no answer he walked forward before ending up at a river. He saw someone in the light. A man who looked like him.

 _"Yusei..."_

Yusei asked him, "Who... Are you?"

 _"Your father."_ the man answered. _"You need to go back."_

"Dad..." Yusei said surprised.

A light enveloped Yusei as he said that.

* * *

 _At the reactor..._

Luna was crying on Yusei's chest. Suddenly she felt his body shifting.

"Yusei?" Luna asked nervously.

Yusei slowly opened his eyes a bit groggy. Seeing that Luna started crying into his chest.

Yusei asked, "L-Luna?"

"I was... so... scared..." she choked out.

Yusei embraced her, "Sorry I worried you... I had a mix up with Dad..."

She just nodded while hugging him only for their marks to start glowing. She looked as Yusei said, "Akiza might be dueling now. Come on."

Luna wiped her eyes and nodded before they ran off.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"This is." Jack noted. "Everything depends on Akiza now."

"She can do this." Crow said eyeing the tower.

"So you're here Akiza, good that means I can have my revenge." stated a hooded figure.

"So your one of the people who hates me for being the Black Rose." Akiza said seriously.

"Of course, you killed my brother." the Dark Signer said coldly.

"Your brother?" Akiza asked.

"Toby, of course I'm not surprised you wouldn't remember him." the Dark Signer stated before removing her hood.

They looked surprised.

"Misty Tredwell?" Jack asked shocked.

"I'm not surprised you know me Jack." Misty stated.

"I know... Akiza didn't kill anyone." Leo grunted.

"That's the naive feeling of a child." Misty stated.

"I'm serious." Leo grunted holding his shoulder.

"Believe what you want. I'm going to get my revenge Akiza." Misty stated activating her duel disc.

Akiza got her's ready.

"DUEL!" Misty and Akiza called together.

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Defiance by Neverwake)**

 **Akiza: 4000**

 **Misty: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Misty 1st Turn:

Misty drew before calling, "I activate the field spell, Mirror Labyrinth!"

* * *

 _Mirror Labyrinth_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _While you control no face-up Level 5 or higher monster, and the only monster you control is a face-up Level 4 or lower monster, that monster can attack twice during each Battle Phase._

* * *

Akiza's eyes widened as a maze of mirrors appeared around them. "What is this?"

"These mirrors will display your crimes." Misty said to her.

"My crimes?" Akiza asked. "I told you I don't know who your brother is."

"You liar. I activate Sad Story - Sorrowful Memories!" Misty called.

* * *

 _Sad Story - Sorrowful Memories_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Other Spell Cards cannot be activated the turn you activate this card. During each player's Draw Phase, the turn player must reveal all cards they draw, and shuffle any revealed Monster Cards into the Deck._

* * *

"I'm telling the truth, I never met your brother." Akiza argued.

"I'm not surprised you haven't remembered." Misty said coldly.

Akiza flinched hearing that.

"Then let Sorrowful Truths show you!" Misty called as the scenery changed where Misty looking like a regular human was busy until a little boy walked up to her.

"Hm?" Past Misty turned to him.

"Hey big sis." the boy smiled with his hands behind his back.

"Hey Toby. How was School?" Misty smiled.

"It was great, actually I have something for you big sis." Toby smiled before giving her a box. "Happy birthday."

Misty looked surprised smile taking it. "Thanks Toby."

She opened it looking surprised pulling out a locket.

"Do you like it?" Toby asked.

"I love it." Misty smiled before opening it where it started to play music.

Toby smiled as the scene changed back to the duel. Akiza's eyes widened having seen that.

"See? He told me he met someone who has similar powers like his. And that was you." Misty told her coldly.

"He... then did I..." Akiza started uncertainly.

"Now my spell forces us to shuffle all monsters we draw during our Draw Phase back to our decks." Misty told her.

Akiza frowned hearing that.

"Now I summon Reptillianne Servant!" Misty called as a black snake appeared.

* * *

 _Repillianne Servant_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Reptile_

 _ATK: 100_

 _DEF: 100_

 _As long as this card is face-up on the field, both players cannot Summon monsters. If there is a monster on the field other than this monster, this card is destroyed. Destroy this card when it is targeted by the effect of a Spell Card or Trap Card._

* * *

"Not good." Jack frowned.

"While it's on the field, we cannot summon monsters." Misty told her.

"What?" Akiza questioned in shock.

"Your turn Akiza." Misty said coldly.

Akiza 1st Turn:

Akiza drew her card only to frown before revealing it, Evil Thorn.

"So it gets shuffled." Misty told her.

Akiza nodded shuffling her monster into her deck. "I set one card and end my turn."

* * *

 **Akiza: 4000**

 **Misty: 4000**

* * *

Misty 2nd Turn:

Misty drew calling, "Now I activate Sad Story - Unwavering Truth!"

* * *

 _Sad Story - Unwavering Truth_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Other Spell Cards cannot be activated the turn you activate this card. During each player's Draw Phase, the turn player must reveal all cards they draw, and shuffle any revealed Spell Cards into the Deck._

* * *

"Another one?" Akiza questioned.

"It's like Sorrowful except it works for Spells!" Misty answered.

"Wait so now they can't draw any spells or monsters and they aren't allowed to summon?" Leo asked in shock.

Then the scene changes to the Arcadia Movement.

"This is..." Akiza started in shock as she looked around.

Just then she sees a version of herself being approached by Toby. Akiza's eyes widened in recognition. "Wait..."

Toby said, "Hey Akiza. I want to be like you. But I want to know."

The younger Akiza turned to him. "Then talk to Sayer and do exactly as he says."

Toby nodded before the scene changed back.

"That... that was your brother?" Akiza asked. "I... I do remember telling him that but I told so many people the same thing."

"And it lead to you killing him." Misty said coldly.

Akiza took a nervous step back at that.

"Now Reptilianne Servant attack!" Misty called.

The monster struck Akiza.

 **(Akiza: 3900)**

"And now Mirror Labyrinth allows it to attack again!" Misty called.

Akiza winced from the second attack.

 **(Akiza: 3800)**

"Now I set 1 card. Your turn." Misty said coldly,

Akiza 2nd Turn:

Akiza drew her card and set it. "That's all for now."

* * *

 **Akiza: 3800**

 **Misty: 4000**

* * *

Misty 3rd Turn:

Misty drew calling, "Now I activate Sad Story - Atrocious Day!"

* * *

 _Sad Story - Atrocious Day_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Other Spell Cards cannot be activated the turn you activate this card. During each player's Draw Phase, the turn player must reveal all cards they draw, and shuffle any revealed Trap Cards into the Deck._

* * *

"Wait, but with three Sad Story cards they won't be allowed to draw anything." Leo realized.

The scene then changed to where Akiza was disguised as the Black Rose. The four of them watched as Akiza in her Black Rose persona caused massive amounts of destruction. That's when see Toby was one of the people in the crossfire, and noticed too late a boulder was coming down on him as he screamed before it crushed him.

Akiza gasped in horror. "No, that... Sayer told me nobody was hurt that day!"

"Is that the lie he told you?" Misty asked coldly, "The Arcadia Movement always cover up the casualties of each incident."

"No... that's not." Akiza argued weakly.

"And now I'm determined to make you feel the pain you made Toby feel." Misty said coldly.

"That isn't... I never..." Akiza started nervously.

"Now Reptillane Servant attack!" Misty called.

"Not this time, play the trap Illusion Destruction!" Akiza countered.

* * *

 _Illusion Destruction_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Select 1 face-up card on the field. Flip it face-down._

* * *

"Servant's ability destroys itself!" Misty called as her monster shattered.

"That's good, Akiza can summon monsters now." Leo mentioned.

"True, but so can Misty." Jack pointed out.

"Now you will repent Akiza." Misty said coldly, "I play my trap, Sorrowful Chain!"

* * *

 _Sorrowful Chain_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate only if you control 1 face-up "Sad Story - Sorrowful Memories", "Sad Story - Unwavering Truth", and "Sad Story - Atrocious Day". Special Summon 1 "Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings" from your hand or Deck._

* * *

The scene changes where Misty is devastated, and was crying over Tody's grave. Akiza just stared in shock and disbelief.

"Now you see?" Misty asked with tears welling. "You ruined my life that day."

Akiza took a step back while Yusei, and Luna arrived to see Misty with tears in her eyes driving along along a mountain road.

That was when it drove to a cliff side as it fell down. Everyone's eyes widened in horror seeing that. Misty seethed, "By the time I was admitted to the Hospital, I was already gone. Then I was offered a chance to destroy you Akiza."

They watched as an Earthbound Immortal appeared in Misty's eye while she was being raced off on a stretcher.

"That... it can't..." Akiza started as she took a step back only to lose her balance and fall before something stopped her from midair.

"What?" Akiza asked in confusion.

 ** _'Misty... I'm so sorry for your brother...'_ **She, and the others hear a familiar voice ring before Akiza was lifted back to the duel where a transparent figure took place.

"What the?" Luna asked in surprise.

"Who is that?" Jack questioned.

That was before Akiza sees who it was. It was a transparent smiling Kairi. Seeing her Leo and Luna both broke down into tears.

"Kairi, but how are you here?" Akiza questioned before her eyes widened. "Wait... that burning..."

Kairi nodded sadly, **_"Yes... The sacrifice Zână made was undone when me, and Luna returned from the Spirit World. The Spirit World protected me from dying, but when I return it didn't keep me alive for long."_**

That froze Akiza as she looked down sadly.

"Zână, what are you talking about?" Misty questioned.

Kairi turned to her, _**"Zână was one of the Earthbound Immortals Misty. She gave her life to save mine when I attempted to free Kalin the first time."**_

Misty's eyes widened in surprise hearing that.

"Kairi I... I killed her brother, and caused Misty to die too." Akiza said quietly.

Kairi turned to her before smiling sadly, **_"Akiza... It wasn't that you all seen... During my time in the Afterlife, I met her brother."_**

"You what?" Misty asked in shock.

Kairi nodded before saying, **_"He told me that Akiza didn't commit his death. Here's what he told me."_**

* * *

 _Flashback..._

 _Tody weakened knelled with shock points plugged on him begged to who's doing it, "Sayer please... I can't take much more!"_

 _"You wanted to prove yourself to the Movement, you haven't even displayed a fraction of the power needed." Sayer told him before turning to another figure. "Increase the charge, we'll see his power soon enough."_

 _The figure nodded increasing as Toby screamed being electrocuted._

 _"I'm not sure how much more he can take." the figure told Sayer._

 _"Are you a doctor?" Sayer asked him._

 _"Uh no." the figure answered._

 _Sayer told him, "Then continue."_

 _Toby screamed in agony before abruptly stopping._

 _"It seems he wasn't worthy of joining the Movement after all." Sayer noted. "Get rid of him, I'll speak with Sector Security myself."_

 _They nodded before walking to dispose of the body._

 _Flashback End..._

* * *

Kairi had tears of light when she finished. Misty's eyes widened in disbelief. "Akiza... you weren't the one too... Then there's no reason for us to continue our duel."

She moved to surrender before her mark began glowing and she cried out in pain.

"Huh?" they asked surprised.

 **"That will not happen..."** Misty growled in a dark voice with her eyes glowing purple, **"I refuse to let you end this duel like that! The battle will be concluded!"**

 ** _"She's under the Immortal's control!"_ **Kairi realized. **_"Akiza this will be tough... But beating her is the only way to free her."_**

Akiza closed her eyes before opening them with renewed vigor and nodding.

 **"And now the effect of Sorrowful Chain activates!"** Misty called. **"When I have all 3 Sad Stories on the field, I can summon Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings!"**

At that a dragon that looks demonic appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 1900_

 _DEF: 2600_

 _This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent, your opponent sends 1 card from their hand to the Graveyard, and you draw 1 card. During your Standby Phase, if this card is in your Graveyard and was sent there from the field, you can send 1 Continuous Spell Card you control to the Graveyard to Special Summon this card._

* * *

"1900 attack points!" Leo cried in horror.

 **"Now attack Akiza directly!"** Misty called as Dragon Queen fired a blast.

Akiza braced herself as the attack hit.

 **(Akiza: 1900)**

"Oh no, Akiza!" Luna cried fearfully.

 **"Due to Dragon Queen's ability 1 card in your hand goes to the graveyard, then I draw 1 card."** Misty said to her as Kairi float to the sidelines.

Akiza frowned before discarding a monster named Hedge Guard. Misty drew before saying, **"Your turn Signer."**

Akiza 3rd Turn:

Akiza drew her card only to immediately shuffle it back into her deck. "I summon Witch of the Black Rose!"

* * *

 _Witch of the Black Rose_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 1700_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _When this card is Normal Summoned, draw 1 card. If it is not a Monster Card, destroy this card._

* * *

 **"What can that weakling do for you?"** Misty asked coldly.

"When I summon Witch of the Black Rose I can draw another card from my deck but unless I draw a monster she's destroyed." Akiza answered drawing her card. "I'm in luck, because the card I drew is Rose Fairy!"

"And since this wasn't in the draw phase Misty's spells can't stop it." Jack realized.

"It's not just that, since I drew Rose Fairy her ability lets me summon her straight to the field." Akiza stated.

* * *

 _Rose Fairy_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Plant_

 _ATK: 600_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _If this card is added from your Deck to your hand by a card effect: You can Special Summon this card._

* * *

"Level four Witch of the Black Rose tune with level three Rose Fairy!"

The two flew up.

 **(LV: 3 + 4 = 7)**

"Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!" Akiza chanted as her ace monster appeared behind her roaring.

* * *

 _Black Rose Dragon_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _When this card is Synchro Summoned: You can destroy all cards on the field. Once per turn: You can banish 1 Plant-Type monster from your Graveyard, then target 1 Defense Position monster your opponent controls; change that target to face-up Attack Position, and if you do, its ATK becomes 0 until the end of this turn._

* * *

"Now attack Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings!"

The dragon attacked destroying the dragon. **(Misty: 3500)**

"That ends my turn, but I promise Misty I'll free you from that Earthbound Immortal." Akiza stated.

* * *

 **Akiza: 1900**

 **Misty: 3500**

* * *

Misty 3rd Turn:

 **"Why bother? She's dead."** Misty growled drawing before shuffling the drawn card.

"No, she isn't." Akiza stated. "I know she isn't."

 **"Well now Dragon Queen's effect! By sending Sorrowful Truth to the graveyard she comes back!"** Misty called as Dragon Queen reappeared roaring.

"That doesn't make sense, Black Rose Dragon is stronger." Leo pointed out

 **"Now I activate Reptilianne Rage!"** Misty called.

* * *

 _Reptilianne Rage_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _The equipped monster is treated as Reptile-Type. It gains 800 ATK. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, select 1 face-up monster your opponent controls. It loses 800 ATK._

* * *

 **"Dragon Queen gains 800 attack points!"** Misty called.

 _Dragon Queen: **(1900 + 800 = 2700)**_

"Oh no!" Luna cried fearfully.

 **"Dragon Queen destroy her dragon!"** Misty called as Dragon Queen attacked.

"I activate the trap Rose Blizzard!" Akiza countered.

* * *

 _Rose Blizzard_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate only when a monster you control is selected as an attack target. Change the attacking monster to Defense Position and negate the attack._

* * *

"This stops your attack and switches Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings into defense mode."

Dragon Queen shifted as Misty growled, **"Your turn Signer."**

Akiza 4th Turn:

Akiza drew her card before nodding. "I play Black Rose Dragon's special ability, by removing Rose Fairy from play I switch Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings back to attack mode and reduce its attack points to zero."

 _Dragon Queen: **(ATK: 2700 - 2700 = 0)**_

"Now attack!"

Black Rose fired a blast that destroyed Dragon Queen. **(Misty: 1100)**

"Now Reptilianne Rage reduces your Dragon's points by 800!" Misty called.

 _Black Rose Dragon: **(ATK: 2400 - 800 = 1600)**_

"I set one monster and end my turn." Akiza frowned.

* * *

 **Akiza: 1900**

 **Misty: 1100**

* * *

Misty 5th Turn:

Misty draws before calling, **"Now by sending Unwavering Truth to the graveyard Dragon Queen rises again!"**

The dragon appeared roaring.

 **"Then I summon Reptilianne Gardna in defense mode!"** Misty called as a turtle like monster appeared.

* * *

 _Reptilianne Gardna_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Reptile_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _When this card is destroyed, add 1 "Reptilianne" monster from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

Akiza frowned seeing that.

 **"Dragon Queen destroy Black Rose Dragon!"** Misty called.

Akiza winced as her dragon shattered.

 **(Akiza: 1600)**

 **"Now Dragon Queen gets you to discard a card, and I can draw a new one."** Misty told her.

Akiza frowned discarding her card while Misty drew her own.

 **"Your turn."** Misty said to her.

Akiza 5th Turn:

Akiza drew her card before nodding. "Ok, I flip summon Dark Verger but I'll destroy him with Fragrance Storm in order to draw a new card."

* * *

 _Dark Verger_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Plant_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _When a Plant-Type Tuner monster is Normal Summoned to your side of the field: You can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard in Attack Position._

* * *

 _Fragrance Storm_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Plant-Type monster on the field; destroy that target, and if you do, draw 1 card, then if that card is a Plant-Type monster, you can reveal it and draw 1 more card._

* * *

Verger shattered as Akiza draw a new card.

"I drew the plant type monster Copy Plant so I can draw another card." Akiza stated showing Misty the card before drawing again. "Next I'll summon Copy Plant."

* * *

 _Copy Plant_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Plant/Tuner_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Once per turn: You can target 1 other Plant-Type monster on the field that has a Level; this card's Level becomes that monster's current Level, until the end of this turn._

* * *

"Next since I summoned Copy Plant I can revive Dark Verger from my graveyard. I end my move with two facedown cards."

* * *

 **Akiza: 1600**

 **Misty: 1100**

* * *

Misty 6th Turn:

Misty draws, and smirked seeing what it is.

"Oh no!" Leo panicked.

 **"I activate the spell, Advance Force!"** Misty called playing a spell.

* * *

 _Advance Force_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _If you Tribute Summon a Level 7 or higher monster by Tributing 1 Level 5 or higher monster, you can reduce the number of required Tributes for that Tribute Summon by 1._

* * *

 **"So now if I tribute a level 5 or higher monster that monster counts as two sacrifices! And that lets me summon your doom!"** Misty called as Dragon Queen vanished. **"O God which resuscitated my life, now I offer you my soul. Break free from the spell held over you for so long! Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua!"**

Placing the card the heart appeared beating before it formed into a huge green lined frog like immortal who roared once summoned.

* * *

 _Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Reptile_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _While this card is face-up on the field, "Earthbound Immortal" monsters cannot be Summoned. If there is no face-up Field Spell Card on the field, the following effects are negated, and this card is destroyed during the End Phase: ● This card can attack your opponent directly. ● This card cannot be attacked by your opponent's monsters. ● This card is unaffected by the effects of your opponent's Spell/Trap Cards. ● When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, destroy all cards on the field._

* * *

"This is bad, Akiza can't survive that attack." Jack frowned.

 **"Now Ccarayhua I order you to attack the Signer directly!"** Misty called as Ccarayhua readied it's palm.

"I activate the trap card Ground Capture!" Akiza called quickly.

* * *

 _Ground Capture_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate only when an opponent's monster declares an attack. Halve any Battle Damage you would take from that attack. If you take 1000 or more Battle Damage from this attack, draw 1 card._

* * *

"This cuts the damage in half!"

Ccarayhua landed it's palm in front of Akiza as the force barely pushed her back. **(Akiza: 0200)**

 ** _"That was too close."_** Kairi said worried.

"Then since I lost at least 1000 points I can draw a card." Akiza added weakly.

She drew.

 **"Fine. I set a card."** Misty said coldly.

"She survived, but she needs to turn things around this turn." Jack mentioned.

"She can do it." Yusei told them.

Akiza 6th Turn:

Akiza drew her card before closing her eyes. "I use Copy Plant's special ability to give Copy Plant the same level as my Dark Verger!"

 _Copy Plant: **(LV: 1 + 1 = 2)**_

"Then I summon Hedge Guard."

* * *

 _Hedge Guard_

 _Earth Attribute_

 _Level 3_

 _Plant_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 2100_

 _During damage calculation, in either player's turn, when a monster you control attacks or is attacked: You can send this card from your hand to the Graveyard; halve the ATK of that monster you control until the end of this turn, but that monster cannot be destroyed by this battle._

* * *

 **"3 weak plants."** Misty growled.

"Actually, they're not as weak as you think." Akiza stated. "I play the Shining Rebirth spell card."

* * *

 _Shining Rebirth_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Select 1 Synchro Monster in your Graveyard. Send the appropriate Synchro Material Monsters to the Graveyard, then Special Summon that monster from the Graveyard. (This is treated as a Synchro Summon.) It cannot be destroyed this turn._

* * *

"This lets me use monsters on my field to summon a Synchro Monster in my graveyard and make it indestructible this turn, so return to the field Black Rose Dragon!"

 ** _"With that both Black Rose can't get destroyed by it's ability, and it can attack directly!"_** Kairi smiled as Black Rose Dragon reappeared roaring.

Black Rose roared starting a storm.

 **"Face-down open!"** Misty called. **"Doom Gazer!"**

* * *

 _Doom Gazer_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate only when a card effect that would destroy cards on the field is activated. Inflict 300 damage to your opponent for each card that would be destroyed and sent to the Graveyard by that effect._

* * *

 **"You take 300 points of damage for each card destroyed!"** Misty called.

"Wait, but that means Akiza loses!" Leo panicked.

Kairi however smiled, _**"No she didn't Leo. If you remembered the time I fought her in the Fortune Cup she had a trap to counter Holy Way's ability to inflict damage. And I have belief she has that on her field."**_

That's when they noticed Akiza looked uncertain.

"What's she waiting for?" Jack asked seeing this.

"Wait, if she uses that trap Akiza will kill Misty!" Luna realized.

Kairi then remembered that when she, Luna, and Leo won there duels the Dark Signers turned to dust. Now looking worried she turned to Akiza.

The cards shattered as Misty's eyes stopped glowing as a orb build, "A-Akiza..."

"Misty I..." Akiza started uncertainly.

"Don't worry about me..." Misty smiled to her with tears welling, "I am so sorry for treating you that way... But you have to do this. You must protect this world as a Signer."

"Misty..." Akiza repeated with tears in her eyes. "I activate the trap Nature's Reflection!"

* * *

 _Nature's Reflection_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _During this turn, any effect activated by your opponent that would inflict damage becomes an effect that inflicts damage to their Life Points._

* * *

"This reflects the damage back to you!"

The orb charged at Misty who took it head on with a smile as her locket fell to the ground.

* * *

 **Akiza: 0200**

 **Misty: 0000**

 **Akiza wins the duel!**

* * *

Akiza slowly walked over to Misty. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry."

Misty slowly looked up weakly before saying, "No... Akiza... I'm sorry..."

Misty slowly turned dust just before an earthquake started. They balanced themselves but Kairi who told the twins, **_"Leo, Luna! Stay careful!"_**

Suddenly Kairi vanished as a large creature appeared where the reactor was located and in New Domino City a giant purple condor marking appeared.

"Kairi!" the twins cried.

"What is that!?" Crow cried shocked.

"Nothing good." Yusei answered before a Crimson Dragon with black eyes flew and enveloped all of them.

They took cover. Moments later they appeared outside of Goodwin's mansion, only an ancient temple was in its place.

"What's going on?" Jack asked seeing this.

"I believe I can answer that for you Jack." stated a familiar voice. "You signers have failed."

Thy turned to see it was Goodwin stepping over.

"Failed? All the Dark Signers are stopped." Yusei told him.

"You're mistaken Yusei, for you see not only were you unsuccessful in sealing the control towers but one Dark Signer remains. The mightiest of them all." Goodwin stated before turning from them as the mark of the condor appeared on his back.

* * *

 **Ulrich362: Well... that can't be good.**

 **bopdog111: Goodwin made as a Dark Signer... Was that his plan all along?**

 **Ulrich362: More than likely.**

 **bopdog111: Is it too late for the Signers to stop Goodwin?**

 **Ulrich362: Not yet, but they don't have much time left. They'll be cutting it very close though. See you in the next chapter.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	26. Signs of Doom! Part 1

**bopdog111: Well guys this is the final battle of the Dark Signers.**

 **Ulrich362: Rex Goodwin, the man who told them the Signers about this battle and helped Kairi and Yusei now stands as the final threat to the world.**

 **bopdog111: But why must be chose this path?**

 **Ulrich362: Who knows, maybe the answer will be revealed in the final battle.**

 **bopdog111: Let's find out.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5d's but we own the OCs!**

 **Ulrich362: Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

"Goodwin... What's going on here?" Yusei asked shocked.

"That should be obvious Yusei." Goodwin stated.

"You were a Dark Signer all this time?" Leo asked shocked.

"No, I wasn't. I only recently became one... by losing a Shadow Duel with my big brother Roman." Goodwin answered.

"What? Roman's your brother?" Jack asked shocked.

"Yes." Goodwin said calmly.

"Well why would you make yourself one when we want to stop them?" Luna asked him.

Goodwin moved to answer only to pause. "Where's the last Signer?"

Yusei looked down, "Dead."

Goodwin's eyes widened slightly. "That complicates things... without her mark there's no chance of ending this cycle."

"Cycle? What are you talking about?" Jack asked angry, "It's about time you give us some damn answers!"

"I'll solve this dilemma once I've defeated you Signers." Goodwin told Jack. "The King of the Netherworld is approaching."

Just then a light started to build beside Yusei as their marks started to glow.

"What the?" Jack questioned.

The light formed into an orb to where a Crimson Mark flared on it. The shape of the Crimson Dragon's eye.

"Big sis..." Luna asked hesitantly.

 _ **"Am I too late?"**_ the orb asked.

"No, you're just in time for me to destroy the Signers." Goodwin answered as he grew more muscular and appeared at the top of the temple.

The orb told the Signers, **_"Sorry for earlier guys. The Crimson Dragon was barely able to bring an image of myself to assist. Now he's making sure that he's keeping me here at the Mortal Plane so I can do my best to assist you all in this final clash."_**

"I see, then the Crimson Dragon agrees that this must end. I will crush you Signers and bring about the end of the world." Goodwin declared.

"Not if we can stop you Goodwin!" Yusei declared.

"You wish to challenge me Yusei?" Goodwin asked.

"Not just him! I'll take ya with him!" Jack called.

"And the rest of you signers?" Goodwin asked.

Crow answered, "I may not be a Signer but I want in on this too!"

The orb told the twins, and Akiza, _**"Leo, Luna, Akiza you three need to keep watch. In case Goodwin wins against Jack, Yusei, and Crow you will need to oppose him."**_

"Right, you can count on us big sis." Leo smiled as Goodwin's dark signer mark appeared around them forming a track.

"We will duel on the crest of the Condor then, a three against one Turbo Duel." Goodwin stated. "You each will have 4000 life points while I as your lone opponent will possess three times that amount."

"That's fine by us." Yusei told him as they armed themselves on their Duel Runners.

"Of course, there's one more matter to attend to." Goodwin told them before revealing a mechanical arm... one almost identical to Roman's.

"What the?" Akiza asked seeing that.

"I will soon possess the powers of both the light and the darkness." Goodwin stated before picking up a container filled with a green liquid as the marks of the Crimson Dragon started to glow.

That included the mark on the orb as she said, _ **"Hey... I feel something strong in that container!"**_

Suddenly Luna's eyes widened and she started trembling.

"Luna?" Leo asked seeing that.

"That... I think that's Roman's arm." Luna whispered as Yusei's eyes widened.

"Yes for you see is that the reason why the last Signer haven't joined you is because Roman himself was the last Signer." Goodwin revealed.

Everyone except Yusei and Luna stared in shock before Goodwin ripped off his mechanical arm only to take Roman's and attach it to his body where the mark of the Crimson Dragon's head began glowing intensely. The orb said, **_"He's... Combining that Mark's power with the powers of a Dark Signer!"_**

"That... complicates things." Yusei admitted.

"Well then, shall we begin our final battle?" Goodwin asked. "Once I defeat you Signers the King of the Netherworld will destroy the world, and I will use the power of the Crimson Dragon to remake it in my image, ending this conflict once and for all."

"Bring it on!" Crow called as they armed themselves.

The orb flew to Yusei as she said, **_"Yusei listen. During my time at the Spirit World with Luna I had wakened a power that will evolve your Dragon into a more powerful state! All the Signers need to pour their every power into you when the time is right!"_**

"I'll do what I can, but I doubt Goodwin will be willing to cooperate." Yusei answered.

 ** _"Good luck."_ **the orb said before floating back to the twins, and Akiza.

"DUEL!" Yusei, Jack, Crow, and Goodwin declared as the former three raced up on their Duel Runners.

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: The Mountain by TDG)**

 **Yusei: 4000**

 **Speed Counters: 0**

 **Jack: 4000**

 **Speed Counters: 0**

 **Crow: 4000**

 **Speed Counters: 0**

 **Goodwin: 12000**

 **Speed Counters:0**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Crow 1st Turn:

"I'll summon Blackwing - Mistral the Silver Shield in attack mode, and then since birds of a feather flock together I'll also summon Blackwing - Bora the Spear." Crow mentioned as two black feathered monsters appeared.

* * *

 _Blackwing - Mistral the Silver Shield_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Winged-Beast/Tuner_

 _ATK: 100_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _If this card on the field is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, reduce the battle damage you take from the next attack this turn to 0._

* * *

 _Blackwing - Bora the Spear_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Winged-Beast_

 _ATK: 1700_

 _DEF: 800_

 _If you control a "Blackwing" monster other than "Blackwing - Bora the Spear", you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent._

* * *

"Then I'll play this facedown and end my turn."

Jack 1st Turn:

 **(Crow's Speed Counters: 1)**

 **(Yusei's Speed Counters: 1)**

 **(Jack's Speed Counters: 1)**

 **(Goodwin's Speed Counters: 1)**

"Then it's my move so I'll summon Mad Archfiend in attack mode." Jack stated

* * *

 _Mad Archfind_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 0_

 _During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. When this face-up Attack Position monster is selected as an attack target, change it to Defense Position._

* * *

"Then I'll play my own facedown to end my move."

Yusei 1st Turn:

 **(Crow's Speed Counters: 2)**

 **(Yusei's Speed Counters: 2)**

 **(Jack's Speed Counters: 2)**

 **(Goodwin's Speed Counters: 2)**

"Then I'm up, and I'll summon Max Warrior in attack position, and play this facedown to end my turn." Yusei stated.

* * *

 _Max Warrior_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 800_

 _If this card attacks an opponent's monster, this card gains 400 ATK during the Damage Step only. If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, until your next Standby Phase: this card becomes Level 2 and its original ATK and DEF are halved._

* * *

Goodwin 1st Turn:

 **(Crow's Speed Counters: 3)**

 **(Yusei's Speed Counters: 3)**

 **(Jack's Speed Counters: 3)**

 **(Goodwin's Speed Counters: 3)**

"Then it's finally my turn and so first since you control a monster and I don't I'm allowed to summon my Oracle of the Sun." Goodwin stated.

* * *

 _Oracle of the Sun_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _If your opponent controls a monster and you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card from your hand._

* * *

"Next I'll summon the tuner monster Fire Ant Ascator and tune him with Oracle of the Sun."

* * *

 _Fire Ant Ascator_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Insect/Tuner_

 _ATK: 700_

 _DEF: 1300_

 _If there are 2 or more "Fire Ant Ascator" in your Graveyard, you can return those cards to your Deck._

* * *

Fire Ant Ascator became three green rings while Oracle of the Sun became five stars.

 **(LV: 3 = 5 = 8)**

"When the Sun rises, it will illuminate all darkness! Pour down, light! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Sun Dragon Inti!"

A dragon with red heads, and having a sun as it's body appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Sun Dragon Inti_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2800_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

 _Once per turn, you can reduce the ATK of this card to 0 until the End Phase. This effect can be activated during either player's turn. When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, destroy the monster that destroyed this card, and inflict damage to your opponent equal to that monster's ATK._

* * *

"A dragon that is like the sun?" Leo asked amazed.

"I have a bad feeling." Akiza admitted.

"Next I'll remove Fire Ant Ascator from the game in order to summon Weeping Idol!" Goodwin stated.

* * *

 _Weeping Idol_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Rock_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 500_

 _You can remove from play 1 Tuner monster in your Graveyard to Special Summon this card from your hand._

* * *

"Then by paying 1000 life points I can summon my Dark Tuner Dark Goddess Witaka."

 **(Goodwin: 11000)**

* * *

 _Dark Tuner Dark Goddess Witaka_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Spellcaster/Dark Tuner_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _You can pay 1000 Life Points to Special Summon this card from your hand. You can have this face-up card's Level become equal to the Level of 1 Synchro Monster on the field._

* * *

"Now I activate Witaka's ability to have her level become the same as Sun Dragon Inti."

 _Dark Goddess Witaka: **(LV: 3 + 5 = 8)**_

"I dark tune Dark Tuner Dark Goddess Witaka with my level two Weeping Idol!"

Witaka became eight stars that flew into Weeping Idol's body joining two more stars as four of them collided and were destroyed before six black stars appeared.

 **(LV: 8 - 2 = -6)**

"When the moon is full in the darkness, the whispering of the Devil will be heard! Entice them over to death! Dark Synchro! Show yourself, Moon Dragon Quilla!"

A moon, and blue version of Inti appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Moon Dragon Quilla_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level -6_

 _Dragon/Dark Synchro_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 non-Tuner monster - 1 Dark Tuner_

 _In order to Special Summon this card, subtract the Level of a "Dark Tuner" monster from the Level of 1 other monster you control; the value must equal the Level of this card._  
 _When "Sun Dragon Inti" you control is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, Special Summon this card from your Graveyard. When this card you control is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, Special Summon 1 "Sun Dragon Inti" from your Graveyard. During your End Phase, destroy this card._

* * *

"Sun, and Moon..." Luna said amazed.

"Now I will set two cards and with the end of my turn Moon Dragon Quilla is sent to the graveyard." Goodwin stated ending his turn.

Quilla shattered.

* * *

 **Yusei: 4000**

 **Speed Counters: 3**

 **Jack: 4000**

 **Speed Counters: 3**

 **Crow: 4000**

 **Speed Counters: 3**

 **Goodwin: 12000**

 **Speed** **Counters: 3**

* * *

Crow 2nd Turn:

( **Crow's Speed Counters: 4)**

 **(Yusei's Speed Counters: 4)**

 **(Jack's Speed Counters: 4)**

 **(Goodwin's Speed Counters: 4)**

"My draw!" Crow drew, and said, "First I play this! Speed Spell - Tune Up 123!"

* * *

 _Speed Spell - Tune Up 123_

 _Speed Spell Card_

 _If you have 2 or more Speed Counters, select 1 face-up Tuner monster you control. Roll a six sided die and apply the following effects. ● 1 or 2: Increase the Level of that Tuner monster by 1. ● 3 or 4: Increase the Level of that Tuner monster by 2. ● 5 or 6: Increase the Level of that Tuner monster by 3._

* * *

"Here's how this works! If I gets a one or two Mistral the Silver Shield's level will increase by one! If I gets a three or four it will increase by two! If i gets a five or six it will increase by three!" Crow called as the dice rolled.

The four of them watched as the die bounced before landing on a two.

Nice!" Crow grinned.

 _Mistral: **(LV: 2 + 1 = 3)**_

"Now Level 4 Bora tune with level 3 Mistral!" Crow grinned.

Mistral turned into three rings and Bora turned into four stars.

 **(LV: 3 + 4 = 7)**

"Darkened gales, become the wings which will soar to the heavens! Synchro Summon! Blackwing - Armor Master!"

A new monster appeared ready with 2500 attack points.

* * *

 _Blackwing - Armor Master_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Winged-Beast/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _1 "Blackwing" Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

 _This card cannot be destroyed by battle, and you take no Battle Damage from battles involving this card. If this card attacks a monster, you can place 1 Wedge Counter on that monster at the end of the Damage Step(max. 1). You can remove all Wedge Counters from your opponent's monsters to reduce the ATK and DEF of each monster that had a Wedge Counter to 0, until the End Phase._

* * *

"Next since I control 1 Blackwing monster I can summon Blackwing - Elphin the Raven without sacrificing!" Another monster 2200 attack points appeared.

* * *

 _Blackwing - Elphin the Raven_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Winged-Beast_

 _ATK: 2200_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _If you control a "Blackwing" monster, you can Normal Summon this card without Tributing. When this card is Normal Summoned: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls; change that target's battle position._

* * *

"An interesting strategy, but your monsters are weaker than Inti so ultimately meaningless." Goodwin stated.

"Now Armor Master attack Inti!" Crow called.

"It seems you'll need to learn from your mistakes." Goodwin stated only to pause when Armor Master wasn't destroyed. "What?"

"Now I play his ability! He isn't destroyed, I can take no damage, and a Wedge Counter is placed on Into!" Crow grinned as his Synchro Monster got hit but didn't shatter.

"Nice." Jack smirked.

"And by removing said counter your monster's attack points are reduced to nothing!" Crow grinned.

Goodwin's eyes widened in shock hearing that.

 _Sun Dragon Inti: **(ATK: 3000 - 3000 = 0)**_

"Now Elphin it's your turn!" Crow called as his monster charged.

Elphin slammed into Inti destroying it.

 **(Goodwin: 8800) (Goodwin's Speed Counters: 2)**

"You should be more cautious Crow." Goodwin smirked.

"What?" Crow asked.

"When Sun Dragon Inti falls in battle the monster that battled him is destroyed as well and you take damage equal to your monster's attack points." Goodwin revealed.

"What!?" Crow cried shocked before his monster shattered. **(Crow: 1800) (Crow's Speed Counters: 4 - 2 = 2)**

"Next since Inti was destroyed I can revive Moon Dragon Quilla in defense mode." Goodwin told them as his Dark Synchro appeared. "You see, you Signers are destined to fall in this battle."

With that the marks of the Crimson Dragon began to glow before they all faded and the complete mark of the Crimson Dragon appeared on Goodwin's chest.

"Hey the marks!" Luna cried seeing her, Akiza, and the orb's marks are gone.

"Now you Signers will perish, and using the power of the Netherworld I will destroy this world and then by using the Crimson Dragon's power I'll remake it in my own image." Goodwin declared as his two marks started to glow.

"You have to beat us first!" Crow reminded. "I set two cards, and that's all. Sorry guys he caught me off-guard there."

Jack 2nd Turn:

 **(Crow's Speed Counters: 3)**

 **(Yusei's Speed Counters: 5)**

 **(Jack's Speed Counters: 5)**

 **(Goodwin's Speed Counters: 3)**

"Crow has a point, and that won't be easy Goodwin." Jack stated. "I set this facedown and then I'll summon Magic Hole Golem in defense mode."

* * *

 _Magic Hole Golem_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Rock_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _Once per turn, you can select 1 face-up monster you control. Its ATK is halved until the End Phase, and it can attack your opponent directly this turn. During the turn you activate this effect, only the selected monster can attack._

* * *

"Now by cutting Mad Archfiend's attack points in half he can attack you directly."

 _Mad Archfiend: **(ATK: 1800/2 = 900)**_

Mad Archfiend fired shards of rocks at Goodwin as he shielded himself.

 **(Goodwin: 7900)**

"I'll play the trap Shadow Dance, this inflicts 1000 points of damage!" Crow added.

* * *

 _Shadow Dance_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate only when a player takes Battle Damage from a direct attack. Inflict 1000 damage to your opponent._

* * *

 **(Goodwin: 6900) (Goodwin's Speed Counters: 2)**

"I think I'll add my trap card Rising Rush!" Yusei continued.

* * *

 _Rising Rush_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate only when your opponent takes damage from a card effect. Special Summon 1 Tuner monster from your hand._

* * *

"Since you took damage this let's me summon Junk Synchron in attack mode!"

* * *

 _Junk Synchron_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Warrior/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1300_

 _DEF: 500_

 _When this card is Normal Summoned, you can Special Summon 1 Level 2 or lower monster from your Graveyard in face-up Defense Position. That monster's effect(s) is negated._

* * *

"I think that'll do for now which means Mad Archfiend's attack power returns to normal."

 _Mad Archfiend: **(ATK: 900 * 2 = 1800)**_

Yusei 2nd Turn:

 **(Crow's Speed Counters: 4)**

 **(Yusei's Speed Counters: 6)**

 **(Jack's Speed Counters: 6)**

 **(Goodwin's Speed Counters: 3)**

"Alright Goodwin, I'll start by tuning level three Junk Synchron with level four Max Warrior!" Yusei stated.

 **(LV: 3 + 4 = 7)**

"Gathering roars turn into an echoing arrow which tears through the sky! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Junk Archer!"

A archer appeared.

* * *

 _Junk Archer_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Warrior/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2300_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _"Junk Synchron" + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _Once per turn: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls; banish it. During the End Phase of this turn, return it to your opponent's side of the field, in the same battle position._

* * *

"Nice." Crow grinned.

"Now I'll use Junk Archer's ability to remove Moon Dragon Quilla from play until the end of this turn." Yusei said as his monster shot an arrow at Quilla causing it to vanish. "Now attack Goodwin directly!"

"That won't be the case Yusei, I reveal my trap card Offering to the Immortals!" Goodwin declared. "This card not only stops your attack and summons two Ceremonial Tokens to my field, it also allows me to add an Earthbound Immortal to my hand."

* * *

 _Ceremonial Token_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Rock/Token_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Special Summoned by the effect of "Offering to the Immortals"_

* * *

 _Offering to the Immortals_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _ _Activate only when your opponent's monster declares a attack while you control no monsters. Negate that monster's battle and Special Summon 2 "Ceremonial Tokens" (Rock-Type/EARTH/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) and add 1 "Earthbound Immortal" card or "Roar of the Earthbound" from your Deck to your hand.__

* * *

"I set two cards, and at the end phase your dragon comes back." Yusei reluctantly said as Quilla reappeared on the field.

Goodwin 2nd Turn:

 **(Crow's Speed Counters: 5)**

 **(Yusei's Speed Counters: 7)**

 **(Jack's Speed Counters: 7)**

 **(Goodwin's Speed Counters: 4)**

"I should thank you Yusei for it's because of you this next move is possible." Goodwin stated. "I sacrifice both of my Ceremonial Tokens!"

The two tokens vanished as yet another stone heart appeared.

"Bring forth the ultimate destruction! The strongest Earthbound Immortal! Come forth, Wiraqocha Rasca!"

* * *

 _Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Winged-Beast_

 _ATK: 1_

 _DEF: 1_

 _While this card is face-up on the field, "Earthbound Immortal" monsters cannot be Summoned. If there is no face-up Field Spell Card on the field, the following effects are negated, and this card is destroyed during the End Phase: ● This card can attack your opponent directly. ● This card cannot be attacked by your opponent's monsters. ● This card is unaffected by the effects of your opponent's Spell/Trap Cards. ● Once per turn, by skipping the Battle Phase, you can make your opponent's Life Points become 1._

* * *

A bright light shone before it revealed a Earthbound Immortal that seems larger then all the others they fought towering over the temple, and the city.

"Wait... 1 attack point?" Leo asked confused.

"I don't like this." Akiza frowned.

"Rasca may only possess one attack point little boy, but by skipping my Battle Phase I can reduce Yusei's life points to one!" Goodwin revealed.

 ** _"That's a dangerous ability!"_** the orb cried hearing that.

Yusei's eyes widened in shock as Rasca shot a blast at him only for Crow to race in front of him.

"I play my face-down!" Crow cried. "Life Exchange! With this it directs to effect to me instead!"

* * *

 _Life Exchange_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate only when there is a card effect that changes your opponent's Life Points. That change is applied to your Life Points, instead. Then, apply an appropriate effect:  
_ _● If you gained Life Points: Inflict 1000 damage to your opponent.  
_ _● If you lost Life Points: Destroy 1 face-up monster your opponent controls._

* * *

"So you wish to be the first to feel the wrath of my Earthbound Immortal Crow, then I'll be more than happy to oblige." Goodwin smirked as the blast struck Crow sending him flying.

"Crow!" Yusei cried in horror.

 **(Crow: 0001)**

Crow grunted before crying out, "I play the last effect of Life Exchange which destroys Qullia!"

Quilla shattered only for Goodwin to smirk. "With the destruction of the Moon Dragon Quilla comes the rise of the Sun Dragon Inti."

Inti reappeared as Goodwin said that.

"Well I play play Blackwing Anchor!" Crow called.

* * *

 _Blackwing Anchor_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Tribute 1 "Blackwing" monster. You can send this face-up card to the Graveyard to have 1 Synchro Monster you control gain ATK equal to the original ATK of the "Blackwing" monster Tributed to activate this card, until the End Phase._

* * *

"With this by tributing Armor Master if a Synchro Monster battles a monster you control the owner can send Blackwing Anchor to the graveyard to increase it's attack points by the attack points of Armor Master!"

Looking at his friends he said, "Make sure to win guys!" Before crashing.

"Crow!" Yusei cried in horror.

"If he's unable to ride he's out of the duel. Which leaves us." Goodwin noted. "I end with one set card."

* * *

 **Yusei: 4000**

 **Speed Counters: 7**

 **Jack: 4000**

 **Speed Counters: 7**

 **Goodwin: 6900**

 **Speed** **Counters: 4**

* * *

Jack 3rd Turn

 **(Yusei's Speed Counters: 8)**

 **(Jack's Speed Counters: 8)**

 **(Goodwin's Speed Counters: 5)**

Jack draws, and cried "I now summon Sinister Sprocket!"

The monster appeared.

* * *

 _Sinister Sprocket_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Fiend/Tuner_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _If this card is sent to the Graveyard for the Synchro Summon of a DARK Synchro Monster, you can destroy 1 face-up Spell or Trap Card._

* * *

"Now level 1 Sinister Sprocket tune with level 4 Mad Archfiend, and level 3 Magic Hold Golem!"

Sinister Sprocket turned into a green ring as Mad Archfiend and Magic Hole Golem turned into seven stars.

"The ruler's heartbeats will now file through here! Take witness to its creation-shaking power! Synchro Summon! My very soul, Red Dragon Archfiend!" Jack chanted as his dragon appeared on the field.

* * *

 _Red Dragon Archfiend_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _After damage calculation, if this card attacks a Defense Position monster your opponent controls: Destroy all Defense Position monsters your opponent controls. During your End Phase: Destroy all other monsters you control that did not declare an attack this turn. This card must be face-up on the field to activate and to resolve this effect._

* * *

"Powerful as ever Jack, but in this duel your Red Dragon Archfiend is more a hindrance than a benefit to you." Goodwin mentioned.

"Well I'll play Half Straight, this cuts Red Dragon Archfiend's attack points in half and if you control a monster with more attack points it can attack you directly." Jack explained.

* * *

 _Half Straight_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Select 1 face-up monster you control. Until your next Standby Phase, that monster's ATK is halved. If the ATK halved by this effect is lower than the ATK of the monster with the highest ATK your opponent controls, the selected monster can attack your opponent directly this turn._

* * *

 _Red Dragon Archfiend: **(ATK: 3000/2 = 1500)**_

"Attack Goodwin's life points!"

"A clever strategy Jack, but you've always been one to rush in without anticipating a counter strategy." Goodwin stated. "I activate Sun Dragon Inti's ability to reduce his attack points to zero this turn."

 _Sun Dragon Inti: **(ATK: 3000 - 3000 = 0)**_

"Then that means Red Dragon Archfiend has to attack Inti." Jack said in shock.

"Precisely." Goodwin stated. "And you know what that means don't you?"

As Goodwin said that an ear shattering roar echoed from behind them. They turned to see the King was emerging.

"Oh no!" Leo panicked. "It's coming this way!"

Yusei cried, "I play my face-down card, Scrubbed Raid! With this we can send a monster to the graveyard to end the battle phase! Jack send your dragon!"

* * *

 _Scrubbed Raid_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _During the Battle Phase, you can send 1 card you control to the Graveyard, except this card, to end the Battle Phase._

* * *

 _Red Dragon Archfiend: **(ATK: 1500 * 2 = 3000)**_

"Stay out of this Yusei!" Jack yelled, "Red Dragon Archfiend attack!"

"That's right Jack, that's how you've always been. Strong on your own with no one else holding you back." Goodwin stated as Initi shattered only for his ability to destroy Red Dragon Archfiend as well before Quilla reappeared on Goodwin's field.

 **(Goodwin: 6400) (Goodwin's Speed Counters: 4)**

 **(Jack: 2500) (Jack's Speed Counters: 7)**

* * *

 **Ulrich362: Well... things aren't going well.**

 **bopdog111: Can Jack, and Yusei beat Goodwin next chapter?**

 **Ulrich362: It'll be a challenge no doubt about it. See you in the next chapter.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	27. Signs of Doom! Part 2

**bopdog111: The second part of the Goodwin battle is here.**

 **Ulrich362: Crow is injured, and Yusei and Jack are fighting a seemingly losing battle. Oh, and the King of the Netherworld is approaching to bring about the end of the world.**

 **bopdog111: Can Jack, and Yusei managed to beat him before that can happen?**

 **Ulrich362: Only one way to find out. Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5d's but we own the OCs!**

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Courtesy Call by TFK)**

 **Yusei: 4000**

 **Speed Counters: 8**

 **Jack: 2500**

 **Speed Counters: 7**

 **Goodwin: 5400**

 **Speed Counters: 4**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Jack 3rd Turn:

Things are not looking well for them when Crow was defeated when he left Blackwing Anchor for his friends.

* * *

 _Blackwing Anchor_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Tribute 1 "Blackwing" monster. You can send this face-up card to the Graveyard to have 1 Synchro Monster you control gain ATK equal to the original ATK of the "Blackwing" monster Tributed to activate this card, until the End Phase._

* * *

Goodwin has an advantage since he has Moon Dragon Qullia, Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca, and a face-down along that Speed World is active.

* * *

 _Moon Dragon Quilla_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level -6_

 _Dragon/Dark Synchro_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 non-Tuner monster - 1 Dark Tuner_

 _In order to Special Summon this card, subtract the Level of a "Dark Tuner" monster from the Level of 1 other monster you control; the value must equal the Level of this card._  
 _When "Sun Dragon Inti" you control is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, Special Summon this card from your Graveyard. When this card you control is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, Special Summon 1 "Sun Dragon Inti" from your Graveyard. During your End Phase, destroy this card._

* * *

 _Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Winged-Beast_

 _ATK: 1_

 _DEF: 1_

 _While this card is face-up on the field, "Earthbound Immortal" monsters cannot be Summoned. If there is no face-up Field Spell Card on the field, the following effects are negated, and this card is destroyed during the End Phase: ● This card can attack your opponent directly. ● This card cannot be attacked by your opponent's monsters. ● This card is unaffected by the effects of your opponent's Spell/Trap Cards. ● Once per turn, by skipping the Battle Phase, you can make your opponent's Life Points become 1._

* * *

Jack only has his Red Dragon Archfiend, and a face-down in play.

* * *

 _Red Dragon Archfiend_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _After damage calculation, if this card attacks a Defense Position monster your opponent controls: Destroy all Defense Position monsters your opponent controls. During your End Phase: Destroy all other monsters you control that did not declare an attack this turn. This card must be face-up on the field to activate and to resolve this effect._

* * *

While Yusei has Junk Archer, and Scrubbed Raid

* * *

 _Junk Archer_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Warrior/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2300_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _"Junk Synchron" + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _Once per turn: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls; banish it. During the End Phase of this turn, return it to your opponent's side of the field, in the same battle position._

* * *

 _Scrubbed Raid_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _During the Battle Phase, you can send 1 card you control to the Graveyard, except this card, to end the Battle Phase._

* * *

Jack frowned. "You're wrong Goodwin, my friends don't hold me back. They're the reason I've come this far. I set one card and end my turn."

"Which means Yusei it's your turn to make amends." Goodwin smirked.

Yusei 3rd Turn:

Yusei drew his card

 **(Yusei's Speed Counters: 9)**

 **(Jack's Speed Counters: 8)**

 **(Goodwin's Speed Counters: 5)**

"Alright Goodwin, I'll start things off by using Junk Archer's special ability to remove your Moon Dragon Quilla from play!" Yusei called.

"Not this time!" Goodwin smirked. "I play the trap card, Destruct Potion!"

* * *

 _Destruct Potion_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Select 1 monster you control. Destroy it, and gain Life Points equal to its ATK._

* * *

"By destroying Quilla I regain Life Points equal to it's attack points!" Goodwin smirked as Quilla shattered. **(Goodwin: 7900)** "Then by doing this Inti rises again!"

Sun Dragon Inti reappeared roaring.

* * *

 _Sun Dragon Inti_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2800_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_

 _Once per turn, you can reduce the ATK of this card to 0 until the End Phase. This effect can be activated during either player's turn. When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, destroy the monster that destroyed this card, and inflict damage to your opponent equal to that monster's ATK._

* * *

Yusei winced at that. "I end my turn."

Goodwin 3rd Turn:

 **(Yusei's Speed Counters: 10)**

 **(Jack's Speed Counters: 9)**

 **(Goodwin's Speed Counters: 6)**

Goodwin drew looking seeing it was Passion of Baimasse.

"I activate my trap card Fiendish Chain!" Jack called. "This trap renders your Sun Dragon Inti useless Goodwin."

* * *

 _Fiendish Chain_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Select 1 monster on the field. Its effects are negated and it cannot attack or be Tributed. When it is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, destroy this card. If your Life Points are 1000 or less, destroy this card._

* * *

"Not bad... However I can still use Wiraqocha Rasca's effect on you Jack!" Goodwin smirked as the Immortal fired a blast at Jack.

 **(Jack: 0001)**

Suddenly the King of the Netherworld roared and hundreds of small demonic creatures flew towards the duel and started attacking Yusei and Jack causing the latter to crash his Duel Runner.

"Jack!" Leo, Luna, and the orb cried.

Jack weakly glances up. "Since my life points are less than 1000 Fiendish Chain is destroyed, sorry Yusei."

"Luna, we need to help them." Akiza said quickly. "Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-Dark flower set into Bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!"

The dragon appeared roaring.

Luna nodded in agreement. "The holy light of protection, now cross and become eternal life! Synchro Summon! A regal birth, Ancient Fairy Dragon!"

Ancient Fairy Dragon appeared in place also.

The orb told Leo, ** _"Leo let's save Crow, and Jack."_**

"Right big sis." Leo nodded.

"Ok, Luna and I will handle these things while you do that and Yusei takes care of Goodwin." Akiza told them.

They nodded heading off.

"I place 1 card face-down, and that ends my turn." Goodwin smirked.

* * *

 **Yusei: 4000**

 **Speed Counters: 10**

 **Goodwin: 7900**

 **Speed Counters: 6**

* * *

Yusei 4th Turn:

 **(Yusei's Speed Counters: 11)**

 **(Goodwin's Speed Counters: 7)**

"Alright, let's try this again. I play Junk Archer's ability!" Yusei called.

"I play the trap card, Passion of Baimasse!" Goodwin countered.

* * *

 _Passion of Baimasse_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _Negate the activation of an opponent's monster effect and destroy that monster._

* * *

"By playing this card your monster's effect is negated, and Junk Archer is destroyed!" Goodwin smirked.

Yusei flinched at that.

"In that case I'll set one card and summon Shield Warrior in defense mode." Yusei said.

* * *

 _Shield Warrior_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _During damage calculation, you can remove from play this card from your Graveyard to prevent monsters you control from being destroyed by this battle._

* * *

"That's all."

Goodwin 4th Turn:

 **(Yusei's Speed Counters: 12)**

 **(Goodwin's Speed Counters: 8)**

Goodwin drew before calling, "Wiraqocha Rasca use your ability, and attack Yusei!"

The Immortal fired another blast.

The blast struck only unlike Jack and Crow who crashed Yusei managed to keep riding.

 **(Yusei: 0001) (Yusei's Speed Counters: 9)**

"And now it's your turn again Yusei." Goodwin smirked.

* * *

 **Yusei: 0001**

 **Speed Counters: 9**

 **Goodwin: 7900**

 **Speed Counters: 8**

* * *

Yusei 5th Turn:

 **(Yusei's Speed Counters: 10)**

 **(Goodwin's Speed Counters: 9)**

"Alright Goodwin, I'll start with the Speed Spell Angel Baton!" Yusei called.

* * *

 _Angel Baton_

 _Speed Spell Card_

 _Activate only while you have 2 or more Speed Counters. Draw 2 cards. Then, send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard._

* * *

Yusei drew his cards before smirking and discarding one.

"Next I summon the tuner monster Debris Dragon."

* * *

 _Debris Dragon_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Dragon/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _When this card is Normal Summoned, you can Special Summon 1 monster with 500 or less ATK from your Graveyard in Attack Position. That monster's effect(s) is negated. This card cannot be used as a Synchro Material Monster, except for the Synchro Summon of a Dragon-Type Synchro Monster. The other Synchro Material Monster(s) cannot be Level 4._

* * *

"Then thanks to Debris Dragon's ability I can bring Sonic Chick back from my Graveyard." Yusei continued.

* * *

 _Sonic Chick_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Winged-Beast_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 300_

 _This card cannot be destroyed by battle with a monster that has 1900 or more ATK._

* * *

Goodwin looked on, "And your going too..."

"Level four Debris Dragon tune with level three Shield Warrior and level one Sonic Chick!" Yusei called as Debris Dragon became four green rings and Shield Warrior and Sonic Chick became a total of four stars.

 **(LV: 4 + 3 + 1 = 8)**

"Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!"

His dragon appeared roaring for his appearance.

* * *

 _Stardust Dragon_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _During either player's turn, when a card or effect is activated that would destroy a card(s) on the field: You can Tribute this card; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it. During the End Phase, if this effect was activated this turn (and was not negated): You can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard._

* * *

"Yusei, we may be down but we're not out." Jack mentioned.

"He's right, we're with you pal." Crow added.

Yusei nodded as he called, "I use Crow's Blackwing Anchor! By sending it to the graveyard Stardust Dragon gains attack points equal to Armor Master's!"

 _Stardust Dragon: **(ATK: 2500 + 2500 = 5000)**_

"Take him down." Crow smiled.

"Now Stardust Dragon attack Inti with Cosmic Flare!" Yusei called as Stardust Dragon attacked destroying Inti. **(Goodwin: 5900) (Goodwin's Speed Counters: 9 - 2 = 7)**

"Clever move but since Inti was destroyed Stardust Dragon is destroyed, and you take damage equal to it's attack points!" Goodwin reminded.

"That's where you're wrong Goodwin, by releasing Stardust Dragon that special ability is negated. Victim Sanctuary!" Yusei countered.

Inti vanished along with Stardust.

"You might have negated Inti's effect..." Goodwin smirked, "But not Qullia's since Inti was destroyed he rises again!"

The moon dragon started to rise.

"Yusei, use my card!" Jack called.

"Jack." Yusei whispered before turning to Goodwin. "Sorry Goodwin but I play the trap Conquest of the Supreme Ruler!"

* * *

 _Conquest of the Supreme Ruler_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _When a Synchro Monster you control destroys a Synchro Monster your opponent controls by battle, you can send this face-up card to the Graveyard to activate its effect. If you do, until the End Phase, the Normal and Special Summons of your opponent's monsters are negated._

* * *

"By sending it to the graveyard Moon Dragon Quilla's summoning is negated!"

Goodwin's eyes widened in shock as both of his dragons were removed from the field ending the cycle.

"Goodwin, it was thanks to Jack and Crow I managed to stop you from using those dragons." Yusei told him. "Now during the end phase of my turn Stardust Dragon returns to the field."

The dragon reappeared roaring.

Goodwin 5th Turn:

 **(Yusei's Speed Counters: 11)**

 **(Goodwin's Speed Counters: 8)**

Goodwin glared, "So what!? Just because you managed to beat my dragons doesn't mean your going to defeat me! I still have my Earthbound Immortal!"

"Those Earthbound Immortals aren't that tough!" Leo called. "We've taken down every single one of them before, and Yusei will beat yours too!"

"Don't think that too quickly boy!" Goodwin cried before crying. "Wiraqocha Rasca attack Yusei directly!"

The Condor Immortal heeding the command started to flap it's way to Yusei.

"Yusei, use your card!" Jack called.

Yusei's eyes widened. "Jack didn't give up on us before Goodwin, he was giving us the chance to beat you. By sending a card to the graveyard Scrubbed Raid ends the battle phase, and I send Scrubbed Raid to the graveyard."

At that the Condor Immortal flapped back to Goodwin.

Goodwin grunts before crying "I play my face-down Meteor Flare! By discarding two cards I can inflict 2000 points of damage to you!"

* * *

 _Meteor Flare_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Discard 2 cards from your hand, inflict 2000 points of damage to your opponent. If this card is in your Graveyard, during your Draw Phase, you can add it to your hand instead of conducting your normal draw._

* * *

"I activate my facedown card Joint Future!" Yusei countered. "By discarding one card this negates your trap."

* * *

 _Joint Future_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Discard 1 card. Negate the activation of an opponent's Spell/Trap Card, and return that card to the Deck._

* * *

"Well you did stop that but your not in the clear yet!" Goodwin called. "Because since it's in my graveyard I can add to my hand instead of my draw phase!"

"Actually you're wrong Goodwin, Joint Future doesn't send your trap to the graveyard. It shuffles it back into your deck instead." Yusei revealed.

"What?" Goodwin asked surprised before he shuffled Meteor Flare in his Deck, "I end my turn."

The orb was with the Signers along with Crow, and Jack before telling them, **_"Guys give Yusei every ounce of your power! He need our strength in order to win!"_**

"How, Goodwin still has the power of the Crimson Dragon." Akiza mentioned.

Just then the mark of the Crimson Dragon started to glow bright as Goodwin could feel something fighting him. In shock Goodwin glanced to the side before his eyes widened as he saw a ghostly image of his brother. "Roman?"

The ghostly Roman sadly shook his head. ** _"Oh Rex."_**

"Roman wait." Goodwin cried reaching for him only to suddenly gasp as the mark of the Crimson Dragon vanished and the marks reappeared on the Signers before Yusei's mark transformed.

"Huh, the mark of the dragon head is with me?" Yusei asked.

Then the other Signers gotten their marks on there arms before Leo feels something coming in him.

"Huh?" Leo asked before his eyes widened. "That's..."

 **(A/N (Ulrich362): Yes, this was my choice not Bopdog's. While Crow becoming a Signer in canon was understandable it doesn't make sense for it to happen here. His duel with Bolton, where he acquires Black-Winged Dragon is a more fitting time for that to occur if we include it at all.)**

"Leo... Your a..." Luna stopped in shock.

What was on Leo's arm was Yusei's previous Crimson Dragon mark.

Just then Power Tool's card glowed before it appeared as the Crimson Dragon appeared from the sky before it spewed power at Power Tool Dragon.

Power Tool Dragon became engulfed in flames before shattering revealing a living dragon as a second card appeared in Leo's hand only for him to immediately frown.

"We can figure that out later, right now Yusei needs our help!" Akiza reminded them.

"Right." Leo and Luna nodded before the marks of the Crimson Dragon faded and the entire mark appeared on Yusei's back.

* * *

 **Yusei: 0001**

 **Speed Counters: 11**

 **Goodwin: 5900**

 **Goodwin's Speed Counters: 8**

* * *

Yusei 6th Turn:

 **(Yusei's Speed Counters: 12)**

 **(Goodwin's Speed Counters: 9)**

Yusei placed his hand on the card before he drew, and looked. "This is it... The card that's gonna save the world!"

"What?" Goodwin asked hearing that.

Suddenly Luna gasped. "Yusei hurry!"

The King of the Netherworld roared as it had almost reached the duel.

"Since I control Stardust Dragon, I can summon Stardust Xiaolong from the graveyard!" Yusei called as the monster appeared.

* * *

 _Stardust Xiaolong_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 100_

 _DEF: 100_

 _If you control a "Stardust Dragon", you can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard in face-up Attack Position._

* * *

"And then I summon, MAJESTIC DRAGON!" Yusei called as the pink fairy dragon appeared.

* * *

 _Majestic Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Dragon/Tuner_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Cannot be used as a Synchro Material, except for the Synchro Summon of a "Majestic" monster._

* * *

"No, not that!" Goodwin panicked.

"Level 1 Majestic Dragon tune with level 1 Stardust Xiaolong, and level 8 Stardust Dragon!" Yusei called as Majestic Dragon turned to one light ring as the two monsters passed it making 9 stars.

 **(LV: 1 + 1 + 8 = 10)**

"Gathering starlights will enlighten a new miracle! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Arrive in light, Majestic Star Dragon!"

At that a angelic version of Stardust appeared roaring with 3800 attack points.

* * *

 _Majestic Star Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK; 3800_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _"Majestic Dragon" + "Stardust Dragon" + 1 non-Tuner monster_

 _You can Tribute this card to negate the activation of an opponent's Spell Card, Trap Card, or Effect Monster's effect and destroy all cards your opponent controls. Once per turn, you can negate the effect(s) of 1 face-up monster your opponent controls until the End Phase. Also, if the negated effect can be activated, you can activate it once as this card's effect. During the End Phase, return this card from the field to the Extra Deck, and Special Summon 1 "Stardust Dragon" from your Graveyard._

* * *

Luna smiled seeing the monster. "It's just like yours big sis."

"And now I use Majestic Star Dragon's ability to negate Wiraqocha Rasca's effects, and give those to Majestic Star Dragon!" Yusei called as the Immortal screeched in pain, "And then I activate Synchro Baton!"

* * *

 _Synchro Baton_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Select 1 face-up Synchro Monster you control. It gains 600 ATK for each Synchro Monster in your Graveyard._

* * *

"Majestic Star Dragon gains 600 attack points for every Synchro Monster in mine, Jack, and Crow's graveyards! We have 4!" Yusei called.

 _Majestic Star Dragon: **(ATK: 3800 + (600 * 4) = 6200)**_

"I've lost, it's over." Goodwin realized.

"And now Majestic Star Dragon attack Wiraqocha Rasca, and end this duel!" Yusei cried as Majestic Star Dragon charged tackling a hole in the immortal as it screeched exploding finally ending the battle.

* * *

 **Yusei: 0001**

 **Speed Counters: 12**

 **Goodwin: 0000**

 **Speed Counters: 9**

 **Yusei wins the duel!**

* * *

"Now set your sights on the King of the Netherworld!" Yusei declared as Majestic Star Dragon turned and raced towards the King of the Netherworld approaching them.

Majestic Star Dragon turned before transforming into the Crimson Dragon and flying toward the King of the Netherworld who fired a blast from its mouth only for the Crimson Dragon to fly into it creating a blinding flash of light.

They covered their eyes at this.

* * *

 _Yusei opened his eyes to see he was surrounded by stars with the unconscious Dark Signers all around him before he turned to see Goodwin and Roman in a lab coat standing next to each other._

 _"Roman, Goodwin..." Yusei trailed off seeing them._

 _"You did it Yusei, the world is safe." Roman told him. "Your father would be proud."_

 _"I didn't do it alone... I had the help of my friends." Yusei told him._

 _"That's true Yusei, and soon enough the others will return as well." Goodwin mentioned. "As for Roman and I... we have some catching up to do."_

 _Roman nodded as they started to turn only for Kalin's mark to begin glowing as he disappeared in a purple light._

 _"Huh? What happened to Kalin?" Yusei asked them._

 _They looked equally shocked._

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

The orb that had Kairi's mark of the dragon suddenly began glowing as the mark of the giant appeared on it as well. The orb let out a gasp which caught the rest of the Signer's attention.

"Big sis?" Luna asked fearfully.

"What's happening?" Leo asked.

* * *

 _Inside the orb..._

 _"What... where am I?" asked a male voice._

 _At that a transparent Kairi turned._

 _She saw a transparent Kalin, wearing Dark Signer robes but his eyes were back to normal and he looked confused._

 _"Is this the underworld? It's different from what I expected."_

 _Kairi let out a gasped as she asked, "K-Kalin...? Is that really you?"_

 _He turned to her and his eyes widened. "Wait Kairi? What's going on?"_

 _"Kalin!" Kairi screamed running over with joyful tears running down her eyes._

 _Kalin just stared at her in shock. "What... Kairi you won our duel so why are..."_

 _Suddenly his eyes widened and he looked down._

 _"You didn't survive did you?"_

 _Kairi looked down, "I... Did survive Kalin."_

 _"Then why are you dead?" Kalin asked. "I remember it Kairi, you were dying after our first duel... you took Yusei's place and then... Kairi don't tell me you became a monster like me!"_

 _"No I didn't." Kairi shook her head before she explained to him how she survived, her trip to the Spirit World, and when Zână's sacrifice was undone resulting her dead._

 _"In other words I killed you." Kalin summarized before frowning._

 _"No you didn't." Kairi shook her head._

 _"Kairi you wouldn't have needed her help if I hadn't left you for dead in our duel!" Kalin shouted. "Maybe me dying in the Facility was the right thing. I doubt I'll be coming back a second time."_

 _Kairi looked heartbroken before crying, "Kalin!"_

 _She buried herself on him surprising him._

 _"I...I have spend years trying to get to New Domino... Just so I can help you..." Kairi sobbed. "I... I have waited for the time... B-But when I heard... That Armstrong killed you... I-I don't know what else to do!"_

 _"Kairi..." Kalin whispered in shock before his eyes widened. "Wait... just before I vanished you said... how long?"_

 _"E-Ever since we met..." Kairi cried softly._

 _Kalin looked shocked before embracing her. "Kairi... I'm so sorry."_

 _Kairi continued crying as she stayed in his arms saying, "...I forgive you."_

 _Kalin held her gently. "I guess... we have a lot of catching up to do don't we?"_

 _"Yes... We do." Kairi smiled before saying, "But... We should come back to the world of the living first."_

 _Kalin smiled at that before hugging her._

* * *

Outside the orb Leo, Luna, Jack, Crow, and Akiza saw the two marks join before it shattered as a flash of red and purple light shot off into the distance.

"What the!?" Leo asked shocked.

"Big sis?" Luna asked as they heard Kairi's voice faintly.

 _"It's ok... take care of each other. We'll be back someday."_

Hearing that Luna knelled as she started to cry.

"She's gone again?" Crow asked angered.

"No..." Leo answered before smiling. "She's catching up with the person she loves, so they can finally be together."

"The one thing Kairi wanted more then anything else." Jack said before asking, "But where's Yusei?"

Just as he asked that the Crimson Dragon appeared and snatched up him and Crow before flying back to the Satellite, at the location of the unfinished Daedalus Bridge.

"Whoa what?" Crow asked shocked at this.

"Jack, Crow, I think it's time we reunited the city? What do you two think?" Yusei asked them.

Crow smiled, "I say we do it!"

"Yes it's about time this quarrel ends!" Jack grinned.

With that the three of them smiled.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Purple, and Red lights flashed before what formed was Kairi, and Kalin now back to the realm of the living.

"Kairi... You must have gone through so much... and it was all my fault." Kalin whispered. "I never should have let you into the Enforcers, all it did was hurt you."

"No Kalin... Joining the Enforcers was the best thing that ever happened." Kairi smiled to him. "It made sure we protected the Sattilite, and innocent lives from those bad Duel Gangs."

"Until I took it too far, destroyed the Enforcers, and got myself arrested which led to me causing us both to die." Kalin frowned.

"Well what's good is that we're both back. Now together." Kairi smiled to him.

Kalin looked at Kairi before doing something she'd never seen, he broke down into tears. Looking shocked she embraced him. Kalin was absolutely trembling as Kairi saw years of immeasurable guilt, sadness, fear, and loneliness on his face.

"Don't worry Kalin. You will not live through any of that anymore." Kairi smiled.

Kalin smiled through his tears. "Yeah... I think you're right. We both died, I'll have to make amends for everything, but I know the first way I can."

"Hm?" Kairi asked curious.

"I love you Kairi Jones." Kalin whispered before kissing her. "And this time around, we're staying together."

Kairi smiled kissing him back before smiling, "Kalin... Come on we need shelter."

They walked before they see a town there looking around.

Kairi, and Kalin walked before she asked one of the villagers, "Excuse me sir?"

He turned. "Who are you two? What are you doing in Crashtown?"

"Uh well me, and my boyfriend Kalin had just been re-united for a long time, and we like to live somewhere for a while just until we decide to get back home." Kairi answered. "Are there any homes available for us to live in?"

"You don't want to live here." the man told her. "In fact, get out while you can."

"Huh?" Kairi asked surprised.

"This town is home to a war between two Duel groups, one led by Malcolm, and the other led by his rival Radley." the man explained. "Every day at sunset they have people loyal to them duel, and the loser gets dragged off to that mountain over there."

They turned to the mountain. Kairi frowned before leaning against Kalin.

* * *

 **Ulrich362: Well... the Dark Signers are defeated and the world is saved.**

 **bopdog111: But before we get on ahead to the WRGP Arc we got a short series where it shows of Kairi, and Kalin now celebrating their new lives together, and enjoy each other's company while helping Crash Town. They need it since Kalin, and Kairi had suffered a lot in this fic, and really needed a break.**

 **Ulrich362: Definitely, and while Crash Town may not be in the best shape right now... having the two of them there will definitely help.**

 **bopdog111: Well next up we'll be Kairi, and Kalin's efforts in saving the town.**

 **Ulrich362: Yup. See you in the next chapter.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	28. Crash Town Incident!

**bopdog111: Okay guys. The problems of Crash Town are gonna get solved as best as they can.**

 **Ulrich362: It won't be easy but hopefully Kalin and Kairi can come up with a solution.**

 **bopdog111: Well let's see what they can do.**

 **Ulrich362: Agreed, enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds but we own the** **OCs!**

* * *

Kalin frowned. "Kairi... maybe that should be my fate."

"Kalin..." Kairi said worried.

"You know how many people I hurt Kairi, someone like me... at least before I head there I can leave you some..." Kalin started only to be cut off by an explosion.

"What was that!?" Kairi asked startled.

"I don't know." Kalin answered before turning to Kairi. "But I'm going to find out."

With that he ran towards the explosion.

"Kalin wait!" Kairi called.

She ran after him. They arrived where they see two guys dueling where one has 2200 Life Points, and a white knight while the other has 1100.

The one with the most points smirked drawing, "Now Divine Knight Ishtark finish this worm!"

"A duel." Kalin frowned.

The knight attacked as the man cried out landing on his back reducing his points to zero. Suddenly they heard a horse.

"Huh?" The two turned.

A pair of men on a horse drawn carriage were riding up before one of them lassoed the loser and placed him screaming inside of a coffin on the back of the carriage before riding off.

"Huh... What the?" Kairi asked shocked.

Kalin's eyes widened. "Kairi remember what he said?"

Kairi recalled, "Yeah. 'Every day at sunset they have people loyal to them duel, and the loser gets dragged off to that mountain over there'. We gotta do something!"

"I agree, the question is how." Kalin frowned.

Kairi looked down before widening her eyes, "I know! We need to use this the Enforcers way!"

Kalin's eyes widened in shock before looking down. "That's a nice idea, but there's enough fighting here already Kairi. A third group would just make things worse."

"No Kalin. We will help the people instead of harming them." Kairi smiled. "Just like old times."

Kalin turned to Kairi before closing his eyes. "Why not, it's worth a try." _'Besides, if I end up losing I'll just pay for my crimes at that mountain anyway.'_

Kairi smiled before giving Kalin a kiss on the lips. Kalin's eyes widened before he pulled back. "Sorry... still not really used to that."

"Well you'll get more of those." Kairi smiled.

Kaiin met her eyes before frowning. "So how are we going to handle this?"

"We gotta talk to these Malcom, and Radley. Or we can get the people forcing to work out of there." Kairi answered.

Kalin nodded. "Well, this time you're in charge Kairi."

Kairi nodded before saying, "Come on. We're gonna free those poor people."

"Right." Kalin said calmly.

With that they ran to the mountain. When they got there they saw dozens of people wearing shock collars mining and people holding remotes shocking them if they complained or slowed down.

"Oh... My God." Kairi said in horror.

"... I don't think we can help them from here." Kalin whispered.

"There must be some way we can." Kairi told him.

"How, not only are there more guards than there are of us but in case you haven't noticed I don't have my Duel Disc." Kalin pointed out while slightly pulling his deck from his pocket.

"We gotta find their leader, and convince him to let them go." Kairi told him. "And I can lend you mine. Or we can talk to Malcom, and Radley to drop this law."

Kalin looked uncertain but nodded. "Alright, I'll follow your lead."

Kairi nodded before they walked off.

* * *

 _Back at Crashtown..._

The two were looking around being cautious, and careful to find the two leaders. Eventually they heard a group of people talking about Radley's gang.

"Excuse me?" Kairi asked them.

"Huh, what do you want?" one of them asked.

"Yes sir we like to know where Radley is please." Kairi smiled.

They stared at Kairi before starting to laugh at her. Kairi blinked confused, "Did I say something funny?"

"Radley doesn't have time for a brat like you." Another of them told her.

"Then maybe he can make time for a powerful duelist, one that could help him win?" Kalin asked.

"Who are you talking like that?" one of them asked.

"My name's Kalin Kessler." Kalin answered. "A duelist who might be able to help you. That is if we can speak with Radley."

The group talked among themselves before turning to them, "Alright we'll do it."

Kalin nodded at that before turning to Kairi and smirking. "They're a Duel Gang, that's all."

Kairi nodded giggled. Kalin nodded before turning back to them. "Alright, lead the way."

They lead them to where Radley is.

"So you must be Radley." Kalin noted calmly. "I overheard you're having some trouble in town."

Radley turned to them. "And you are...?"

"Kalin Kessler." Kalin answered.

Radley before noticing Kairi, "She your's?"

"Excuse me?" Kalin questioned.

"I asked you if she's your partner." Radley clarified.

"Well... Both that, and girlfriend actually." Kairi admitted.

"So, did we hear correctly?" Kalin asked.

"Indeed against Malcom." Radley answered.

Kalin nodded calmly before pausing. "What kind of Duel Disc is that?"

Kairi looked to see. Radley and the others had what looked like gun holsters.

"Like them? They are Crashtown variety." Radley smirked eyeing his Duel Disk.

"They're...unique." Kalin admitted.

"You like one?" Radley offered.

"What's the catch?" Kalin inquired.

"Well you had to swear to help me take down Malcom." Radley smirked.

Kairi whispered, "Kalin we're suppose to talk to him, and Malcom about that duel law."

"I know." Kalin nodded before frowning. "No deal."

Radley raised an eyebrow. Kairi glanced at Kairi and nodded.

"Why should I help the weaker group?" Kalin questioned.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" Radley asked in a warning tone.

"I said why should I help you if you're weaker than Malcom?" Kalin asked again. "Or do you think you can prove me wrong?"

 _'Kalin...'_ Kairi thought worried.

"And why do you think that?" Radley asked him.

Kalin gently squeezed Kairi's hand. "Because from the duel I saw nobody in this town has much skill at all."

"I see. Well sounds like you need a good whipping to understand. And since you don't have a Duel Disk we can take things my way." Radley smirked.

"Kairi, do you mind?" Kalin asked with a look in his eyes asking her to trust him.

Kairi getting the look nodded before taking her Deck out, and placing it in a Duel Box before handing her Duel Disk to him.

"You were saying?" Kalin asked placing his deck in Kairi's Duel Disc.

"Well fine. I'll take care of you." Radley smirked getting ready.

Kalin nodded calmly.

* * *

 _Five minutes later..._

"Infernity Destroyer end this duel!" Kalin called.

The monster attacked eliminating the rest of Radley's Life Points.

"That takes care of that. Now about this dueling law you have here." Kalin stated. "It ends now."

"You mean that law we have around...?" Radley grunted standing up.

"Exactly." Kalin nodded.

"Unless Malcom knows it's staying where it is." Radley told him.

"Then if you don't mind handing over a duel disc and pointing us in the right direction we'll talk with him." Kalin stated.

Radley glared before handing him one, and a map, "The map has a marked location where you need to go."

Kalin nodded calmly before walking out with Kairi. "I'll duel Malcom, and then with any luck things will change."

"Okay. Then we can settle down for a while until we're ready to go back to New Domino City." Kairi smiled.

Kalin just looked down before continuing to follow the map.

"Kalin?" She asked noticing the look.

"I hurt so many people Kairi... they're not going to be as forgiving as you are." Kalin admitted.

Kairi smiled, "Just remember Kalin it's never too late to forgive, and we can always accept you as a friend."

"Kairi..." Kalin started before nodding. "Maybe."

Kairi smiled pecking his cheek before they arrived. The two of them walked in. People turned over lead by one who has a criminal mark.

"Which one of you is Malcom?" Kalin asked.

"That be me." the one with the criminal mark answered.

"Then we have business." Kalin stated.

"You a part of Radley's group?" Malcom asked.

"Not quite, I'm here about your little dueling law." Kalin stated.

"That's how things run here in Crashtown." Malcom told him.

"Correction, that's how they were run." Kalin told him. "It stops today."

"Very well, I'll make you understand." Malcom smirked getting ready.

Kalin did the same.

* * *

 _A few minutes later..._

"Now to end this duel, Infernity Doom Dragon attack!"

A new dragon attacked defeating Malcom.

"So that settles that." Kalin noted calmly. "The law ends."

Kairi hugged him, "We did it! Crash Town is saved!"

Kalin nodded. "Well Malcom?"

"Alright... A Deal's a deal." Malcom relented.

Kalin nodded calmly.

"Okay now that the law is dropped we can help those people at the mountain." Kairi smiled.

"Right." Kalin nodded.

"Oh it's not over yet." Malcom told them.

"Excuse me?" Kalin questioned. "I already beat you and Radley."

"Yes, but my younger brother will know this, and will take matters to his own hands." Malcom told him.

"Your brother, I'll handle him too." Kalin stated calmly.

"Not alone this time Kalin." Kairi told him.

Kalin's eyes widened. "Kairi are you sure?"

Kairi nodded, "I'm an Enforcer as well, and those people at the mountain deserve freedom."

Kalin closed his eyes and nodded. "Ok Malcom, where's this brother of yours?"

"Wait for him at the center of town." Malcom answered.

"The center of town." Kalin frowned. "Kairi you don't have to go through with this."

"I know, but I want to." Kairi told him.

Kalin just smiled before the two of them went to the center of Crashtown. They waited for a few minutes before a man walked up. Kalin turned to Kairi and nodded. Kairi nodded back as the man said, "So you two were the trouble I kept on hearing."

"We tend to give Duel Gangs trouble." Kalin smirked.

"Well guess I'll put a stop to it." the man smirked.

Kairi told him, "Before we start we need you to agree. If we win the law is dropped no questions asked, and those people at the mountain get their lives back!"

The man known as Lawton smirked, "That's okay for me. But if I win?"

"We picked the condition if we win, so what if you win?" Kalin asked.

"Then you two would join those fools, and be put on a wall of shame." Lawton smirked.

Kairi looked at Kalin.

"Fine, I took down Malcom and Radley already. 8000 life points won't take long to take down." Kalin stated calmly.

"Actually it won't be that." Lawton smirked. "Instead of 8000 Life Points I will have a hand of 10."

"Ten cards?" Kairi asked in shock.

"Alright, if that's what you want." Kalin stated calmly.

Agreeing they all prepare themselves.

"DUEL!"

Kairi: 4000

Kalin: 4000

Lawton: 4000

Lawton 1st Turn:

"You'll regret challenging me." Lawton smirked drawing. "And I'll summon Gatling Ogre!"

A fiend that has a minigun appeared.

* * *

 _Gatling Ogre_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 800_

 _You can send 1 Set card from your Spell & Trap Card Zone to the Graveyard to inflict 800 damage to your opponent._

* * *

"What?" Kalin questioned seeing the monster.

"And now I set 5 cards." Lawton added. "Then I make use for Gatling Ogre's special ability 5 times! By sending a Spell or Trap to the grave you take 800 points of damage! So fair the well!"

The ogre fired at Kalin.

"Kalin!" Kairi cried.

 **(Kalin: 0000)**

"Nice try." Kalin said. "But taking down the leader of the Enforcers isn't that simple."

"What?" Lawton asked.

"Well I got more ammo." Lawton smirked setting 5 more cards, and playing Gatling Ogre's ability again.

"By discarding my hand I can summon Infernity Zero!" Kalin declared as a strange figure appeared above him.

* * *

 _Infernity Zero_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by its own effect. If your Life Points become 0 by effect damage, you can Special Summon this card from your hand by discarding all cards in your hand except this card. While you control this face-up card, you do not lose the Duel even if your Life Points become 0. This card cannot be destroyed by battle. Place 1 Doom Counter on this card for each 500 damage you take. When the number of Doom Counters becomes 3, destroy this card._

* * *

"As long as he's in play I don't lose even if my life points are at zero, but every time I take 500 points of damage I get one Doom Counter, three counters and I lose the match."

"Well I got more ammo." Lawton smirked setting 5 more cards, and playing Gatling Ogre's ability again.

"So fare the well!" Lawton smirked as the ogre fired on Kalin.

Suddenly Kalin smirked. "Big mistake."

"Huh?" Lawton asked.

"I activate the effect of my Infernity Doom Slinger in my graveyard." Kalin stated as a demonic gunman appeared holding a pistol to Lawton's head. "Here's how it works, you get two options. Either you call off that effect right now, or I draw one card and if it happens to be a monster you take damage equal to all the damage I took this turn. Of course if I don't draw a monster I take the damage."

Kairi looked surprised. Lawton looks fearful before, "S-Second effect!"

Kalin nodded as the gunman vanished. "In that case your turn is over."

Lawton glared, "Turn end."

Kalin 1st Turn:

Kalin drew his card before glancing at Kairi. "My cards are your cards Kairi, I summon Infernity Necromancer in defense mode and end my turn."

* * *

 _Infernity Necromancer_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _When this card is Normal Summoned, it is changed to Defense Position. While you have no cards in your hand, this card gains the following effect. Once per turn, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Infernity" monster from your Graveyard._

* * *

Kairi 1st Turn:

Kairi drew before saying, "Okay I'll summon out Vylon Prism!"

Her tuner appeared in place 1500 attack points.

* * *

 _Vylon Prism_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fairy/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _If this card is sent from the Monster Card Zone to the Graveyard: You can pay 500 Life Points, then target 1 face-up monster you control; equip this card to that target. If the equipped monster attacks or is attacked: It gains 1000 ATK during the Damage Step only._

* * *

"And now level 4 Prism tunes level 3 Necromancer!" Kairi called as the two flew up.

 **(LV: 3 + 4 = 7)**

"Dragon blessed by the Judgement of the Gods! Now cross through, and spread your sense of judgement to those who came to your field! Synchro Summon! Level 7, Holy Way Dragon!"

Her dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Holy Way Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 1900_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more Non-Tuner Monsters_  
 _Once per turn: You can target 1 monster in your graveyard equip that monster to this card. This card gains 300 ATK for every equip card on it. You can destroy all equip cards on this card inflict 800 damage to your opponent for each one. While this card is equipped with equip cards this card cannot be destroyed by effects. If this card is destroyed you can Tribute 2 monsters you control to Special Summon this card during your Stand-By Phase._

* * *

"Of course Prism has a special ability." Kalin smirked.

"By paying 500 points it equips itself to Holy Way!" Kairi called. **(Kairi: 3500)** "And next I'll equip Kalin's Necromancer on her as well!"

The demon was absorbed.

"And then three more equip spells! Fighting Spirit, Moon Mirror Shield, and Rainbow Veil." Kairi stated as the three equip spells gave her dragon power.

* * *

 _Fighting Spirit_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _The equipped monster gains 300 ATK for each monster your opponent controls. If it would be destroyed by battle, you can destroy this card instead._

* * *

 _Moon Mirror Shield_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _If the equipped monster battles your opponent's monster, during damage calculation: The equipped monster's ATK/DEF become equal to the ATK or DEF (whichever is higher) of the opponent's battling monster +100, during damage calculation only. If this face-up card is sent from the field to the GY: Pay 500 LP; place this card on either the top or bottom of your Deck._

* * *

 _Rainbow Veil_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _If the equipped monster battles an opponent's monster, while that monster is on the field its effect(s) is negated during the Battle Phase only._

* * *

 _Holy Way: **(ATK: 3000 + 300 + 300 + 300 + 300 = 4200)**_

"Oh well, if only you didn't use Moon Mirror Shield you could OTK him." Kalin shrugged. "Oh well, damage is damage right Kairi?"

"Actually Kalin there is some OTK. Holy Way has one more ability! Light Disarmament!" Kairi called as her dragon shed the equip cards on her roaring as her wings glowed. "By destroying all equip cards on her Lawton takes 800 points of damage for each one!"

Lawton's eyes widened as the blast struck him.

Lawton: 0000

Kalin and Kairi win.

Kalin smiled at that. Kairi smiled, "And that's what happens when he only uses OTKs."

"Well Lawton, a deal's a deal." Kalin told him.

Lawton glared, "Fine."

Kalin smiled before pausing. "Kairi... come with me."

Kairi looked confused before nodding walking with him. He took her hand and walked to where they were alone before looking down. "I took a lot from the world, you included."

Kairi looked saddened.

"That's why... if you don't mind, I want to add something to it." Kalin explained before looking away uncertainly.

"What?" Kairi asked curious.

Kalin was blushing as she asked that. Kairi was waiting before widening her eyes blushing, "O-Oh... you.. took the words out of my mouth."

"Yeah... um..." Kalin started awkwardly before looking down.

Kairi kissed him before smiling, "Okay."

Kalin kissed her back before embracing her.

"But... Let's get a home here first." Kairi said.

"Huh, oh... yeah right probably a good idea." Kalin admitted before frowning. "You've always done that, make me lose my composure."

Kairi smiled as they walked to town.

* * *

 **bopdog111: Well Crash Town has been resolved.**

 **Ulrich362: A bit faster than you might expect but Kalin and Kairi have some more adventures before reuniting with the others. Oh, and for those who are curious let's just say Kalin kept a souvenir.**

 **bopdog111: What next for these two?**

 **Ulrich362: Well besides the obvious, I'm thinking... an unpleasant visit.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	29. Life in Crash Town! Duel Gang Madness!

**Ulrich362: Well Crashtown is probably doing better but Kalin dropped quite the shocking request on Kairi wouldn't you agree Bopdog?**

 **bopdog111: Yeah to where Kairi remarked he took the words out of her mouth.**

 **Ulrich362: Well it's been about two months since then so let's see what's going on. Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's but we own the OCs!**

* * *

Kalin squinted as the rising sun hit his eyes only to turn and see Kairi sleeping peacefully next to him causing him to gently smile before kissing her forehead. Kairi stirred when that happened, and slowly opened her eyes. Kalin smiled. "Morning Kairi."

She smiled, "Morning Kalin."

"So what are we doing today?" Kalin asked.

Kairi slowly sat up, and said "I think after breakfast we should look over the town to see how the restoration is coming."

"Makes sense to me." Kalin nodded before pausing. "Oh yeah, I got a message after you went to sleep."

Kairi turned to him hearing that.

"It was a message for you... now what was it? Someone named Riku?" Kalin asked with a teasing grin.

Kairi smiled, "What did my brother messaged me about?"

"He just wanted to know how you were doing, when we were coming back, things like that." Kalin answered before pausing. "Though... you should probably call your little sister, he thinks she's feeling a little ignored."

"Alright sounds good." Kairi nodded getting up, "Oh, and I have to get a Check Up sometime today."

"Are you feeling ok?" Kalin asked nervously.

"Yeah. Just wanted to see how I'm doing, and see if I need anything." Kairi smiled.

Kalin nodded at that. "Well, I'll give you some privacy and then we can head out to do just that."

Kairi nodded as she walked.

* * *

 _Later..._

They walked around seeing things now peaceful after they stopped Crash Town's law, and now it's being restored. As they were walking though a few kids bumped into Kalin knocking his deck out of his duel disc.

"Oh!" Kairi said knelling to pick his cards up.

That's when her eyes widened in horror, sitting there among Kalin's other cards was Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu.

"Kalin... Why do you have this?" Kairi asked him.

"Have what?" Kalin asked.

"The Earthbound Immortal you used." Kairi said worried.

Kalin's eyes widened in shock as looked at the card before slowly picking it up.

"You... Never knew it was there?" Kairi asked catching that.

"No, I didn't." Kalin admitted before frowning. "It feels... dead."

"...Could it be that since your no longer a Dark Signer, and the King of the Netherworld is gone it's power, and life is no more?" Kairi guessed.

"Maybe..." Kalin nodded thoughtfully before his eyes widened. "Wait a second, I was the only Dark Signer to lose to an Earthbound Immortal!"

"Oh. Yeah when I dueled you." Kairi nodded remembering that.

"Maybe... it was before you went to the Spirit World right? Could some of her power have helped me too?" Kalin asked.

"Yeah it could be." Kairi nodded before handing him his Deck.

"Thanks." Kalin smiled before putting it away.

With that they continued their walk around town eventually reaching the clinic.

"Good morning, can we help you?" asked an older woman.

"Morning ma'am. I would like to have a Check Up please." Kairi smiled.

"That's no trouble at all." the older woman smiled.

Kairi nodded at that.

"Second door on the right." she smiled.

Kairi nodded, "Thanks."

That was when they both walked to the door.

"Ah young man, you shouldn't invade her privacy like that." the older woman said.

"It's fine. He's with me." Kairi smiled to her. "He's my boyfriend."

Kalin blushed slightly at that while the woman nodded and they walked into the room.

Who turned was a male doctor.

"Hello sir." Kairi smiled.

"Hello, so just a standard check up today?" the doctor asked.

"Yes please." Kairi nodded sitting down.

The doctor nodded.

* * *

 _After the examination..._

Kairi, and Kalin were waiting for the results to see if Kairi needed anything.

"Everything's normal, you're perfectly healthy." the doctor smiled.

"Okay thanks." Kairi smiled to him, "Should I know anything?"

"Well keep eating healthy, and exercise." the doctor answered, "Oh, and I founded something else."

"Something else?" Kalin asked.

"Yes. Tell me how long have you been together?" the doctor asked.

"Just over two months." Kairi answered.

"What, how?" Kalin asked in shock.

"Do you mean..." Kairi covered her mouth.

The doctor nodded, "Yes."

"That's impossible." Kalin panicked. "I mean... we never..."

"Don't you remember Kalin?" Kairi asked him. "We started 2 months ago after we saved Crash Town."

"No, I'd remember something like that... wouldn't I?" Kalin asked.

Kairi only leaned herself against him, "Thanks sir."

"Anytime. Just come back 2 months from now to see how it's doing." the doctor nodded.

Kairi nodded as they left.

"I... Didn't expect it this early." Kairi admitted.

Kalin meanwhile was frowning. Seeing that she turned to him before looking down, "You don't want it?"

"Huh, no of course I do Kairi, it's our child it's just..." Kalin started before looking down. "Why don't I remember it happening? When I woke up this morning I had a whole plan worked out. A nice meal, sitting together reminiscing about all the great times we had together, and then... you know. So it would be special."

"Well it's been long since we first done it." Kairi said. "Or maybe we had been working on things for long it slipped your mind."

"Maybe..." Kalin nodded. "Well, we should head back."

Kairi nodded as they walked back home, "Well. How should we tell them?"

"Who?" Kalin asked.

"Riku, Luna, and Leo." Kairi answered.

"Oh, well isn't there a video phone in the basement of our hotel?" Kalin asked.

"Yeah there is." She nodded.

"Then there you go, they'll probably want to see you anyway." Kalin smiled.

Kairi nodded with a smile as they arrived.

"I'll head up, let me know what they say alright Kairi?" Kalin asked before kissing her gently.

"Kay. Thanks Kalin." Kairi smiled.

Kalin smiled and went upstairs. Kairi walked downstairs to the basement, and went to the video phone, and typed in the number. It rang for a few seconds before she saw Leo and Luna wearing school uniforms.

 _"Big sis?"_ Luna asked in shock

"Leo, Luna it's been a while." Kairi smiled to them.

 _"Big sis where have you been? When are you coming back?"_ Leo asked.

"Me, and Kalin have been together in a place called Crash Town after what happened. It used to be run by two Duel Gangs, and under a Dueling Law which made it dangerous." Kairi said before smiling, "But thanks to me, and Kalin that's no longer happening, and we are settling down here until we decide to come back."

Leo looked sad for a moment before smiling as Luna ran off camera. _"You're happy big sis?"_

"Yes. And I have something to tell you, and Luna." Kairi smiled to him.

 _"She'll be right back, she went to get big br... Riku."_ Leo explained.

"Speaking of how is Riku doing ever since what happened?" Kairi asked him.

Leo smiled. _"Ok, he's staying with me and Luna. I gave him back his card though."_

"Okay Leo." Kairi smiled before noticing the uniform, "Were you, and her about to head to School?"

 _"We just got home."_ Leo answered.

Kairi nodded at that. A minute later Luna and Riku appeared again.

 _"That... Kairi? Is it really you?"_ Riku asked in shock.

"Riku your back." Kairi smiled with slight tears, "I missed you."

 _"Kairi... I'm so glad you're ok."_ Riku whispered before wiping away tears. _"What's keeping you little sis, we're all waiting for you."_

"Me, and Kalin decided to settle down here at Crash Town until we decide to come back." Kairi answered before smiling, "But I have some news for you, and the twins."

 _"News?"_ Luna asked curiously.

Kairi smiled, "You three are getting a nephew, or niece."

The three of them were silent hearing that before they all started talking and asking questions at the same time.

"Guys guys please one at a time!" Kairi told them raising her hands.

 _"Who do I need to kill?"_ Riku questioned coldly. _"Nobody touches my baby sister."_

"Riku I'm not little anymore." Kairi told him. "I learned to take care of myself now."

 _"That doesn't change any..."_ Riku started only for Luna and Leo's eyes to widen.

 _"You mean... big sis are you and Kalin getting married?"_ Luna asked.

"Well not really none of us have propose yet, but we'll think about it. And it means we're having a baby." Kairi smiled to her.

 _"You'll come back so we can help right big sis?"_ Leo asked hopefully.

"I don't know honestly." Kairi answered.

Leo and Luna both looked down sadly.

 _"Oh... well take care of yourself ok?"_ Leo asked quietly.

"Sorry you two... But we'll try to figure out when. We just need to see if Crashtown can be restored all the way, and manage well without me, and Kalin's help before we can head back." Kairi told them, "I'll be careful."

 _"No... it's ok. You need to stay there."_ Luna said. _"Congratulations big sis... bye."_

With that the call ended. Kairi looked on as she looked down, "Did I upset them?"

* * *

 _A few minutes later in Kairi and Kalin's room..._

Kairi was looking over herself on the mirror, and placed a hand on her stomach before looking down.

"Kairi?" Kalin asked seeing that. "What's wrong?"

"I think I upset Leo, and Luna." Kairi told him.

"What, why?" Kalin asked while hugging her.

"After I told them, and Riku, Leo asked when we'll come back so that they can help us, but I told them I don't know when just until Crash Town is finished being restored, and can take care of itself when we leave." Kairi answered.

"... Do you want to go back?" Kalin asked her.

"Yes, but Crash Town needs to be..." Kairi started.

Hearing that she looked to see. People were smiling and talking, going in and out of shops, and there was even a friendly duel in the middle of the town with a bunch of smiling people watching.

"It's peaceful." Kairi said seeing this.

"Yeah, it is." Kalin nodded before taking Kairi's hand. "Be honest, you want to stay here forever don't you, a fresh start here where everything bad that happened won't hurt us anymore am I right?"

Kairi answered honestly, "No... I want to be back with my friends, and everyone else."

Kalin took her hand. "Then tomorrow morning, we'll go back."

She looked smiling, "Okay. Then I need to make a call."

Kalin stopped her. "Kairi wait."

She turned to him confused. Kalin looked down before taking a breath. "They probably need a little time."

Kairi nodded understanding before looking back to the mirror, and raised her shirt where she can place a hand on her stomach, "I can't believe this is happening."

"It is." Kalin smiled gently.

Kairi smiled before she grabbed his hand, and placed it where her hand is. Kalin smiled at that.

"What do you think it'll be?" Kairi asked him.

"... I'd like a girl." Kalin admitted.

"A girl? I expected you want a boy." Kairi admitted.

"Well, you're a girl and even back then I preferred talking to you than Jack or Crow." Kalin admitted. "I mean, they're great but I think a girl would be nicer."

Kairi nodded as she admitted, "Well I'm thinking a girl too. But I don't care what gender it will be. We will love, and that matters."

"Exactly." Kalin smiled.

She leaned herself onto him.

"Come on, we're going to have... a really big day tomorrow." Kalin smiled gently.

Kairi nodded with a smile. With that the two of them got in bed as Kalin gently wrapped his arms around Kairi. Kairi smiled as she said, "I love you Kalin Kessler."

"I love you too Kairi." Kalin smiled back.

* * *

 _The next day..._

Kalin and Kairi were getting everything ready.

"We're heading back home Kalin." Kairi smiled. "I can't wait."

"... What's it like?" Kalin asked.

She turned to him.

"Unlike you... I've never been in New Domino City, and I doubt the Facility counts." Kalin admitted.

"It's actually a peaceful place... Their are great shops around, and along with some nice people." Kairi answered.

"That sounds nice." Kalin smiled.

Kairi smiled before saying, "I'll make the call so that they can know."

"Ok, I'll get the... how are we going to get there?" Kalin asked suddenly. "We don't have your Duel Runner."

"Holy Way will fly us there." Kairi answered.

"That works." Kalin chuckled.

With that she walked to the video phone, and made a call to Leo, Luna, and Riku. There was no answer.

 _'Hm?'_ Kairi thought before calling again.

That's when she realized Leo and Luna were probably at school.

"Oh." Kairi said before walking back upstairs.

When she got to the door she heard Kalin talking to himself.

 _'Hm?'_ She thought.

"... see them? I caused every one of them so much pain and suffering and I killed Kairi... their sister and friend." Kalin's voice was saying. "Then again, I don't want to upset her and we saved this town. I just wish there was some way I could make it up to them, but there isn't."

"I think you already did." She said walking in.

"Kairi?" Kalin asked in shock. "How long have you been there?"

"Hearing the last bit of your sentence." Kairi answered, "Luna, and Leo are at their school."

"Oh yeah, that makes sense." Kalin nodded.

"Anyway are you ready to be back?" Kairi smiled.

"... As ready as I can be." Kalin answered.

She nodded kissing his cheek as they walked downstairs with their things. She told the hotel receptionist, "Thanks for letting us stay. But this is when we'll be going."

She gave him the room key.

"I understand, thank you for staying." the receptionist nodded. "And on behalf of everyone in Crashtown, thank you both for everything."

"It's our pleasure." Kairi smiled nodding as the two walked out.

"Well, it's time." Kalin said quietly.

"It's okay Kalin." Kairi told him. "Everyone will be happy seeing us."

Kalin looked uncertain but nodded. "We'll find out soon enough."

Kairi nodded before she called, "I summon Holy Way Dragon!"

Her Signer Dragon appeared roaring as she landed before knelling to let the two expecting parents on her. Kalin helped Kairi onto Holy Way before getting on the dragon himself. As Holy Way started to flap it's wings the people of Crashtown started to walk to them, and wave to them yelling thanks for helping them out as the two smiled waving back before Holy Way flew off to the direction of New Domino City.

Suddenly Holy Way roared in pain as a shadowy figure seemed to grab her and pull her away from the city.

"Hey what the?" Kairi asked shocked.

They were rapidly heading towards a small group of buildings in the distance and Holy Way was roaring in agony.

"Oh man! Vylon Sigma help!" Kairi called as Sigma appeared, and helped Holy Way.

Even with their help Holy Way ended up crashing. Kairi held on as they crashed. Suddenly they heard laughter.

"It worked... that ritual worked."

Kairi looked around hearing that. That's when she and Kalin realized they were surrounded by members of the Duel Gangs the Enforcers had defeated in the past.

"Oh man not these guys again!" Kairi cried fearfully.

"Only two, still killing the leader of the Enforcers will be a decent start." stated the apparent leader as he lowered a hood revealing pale skin and the whites of his eyes were blood red as the Duel Gang members all activated their Duel Discs.

"Kalin. What do we do?" Kairi asked him nervous.

Kalin winced before activating his Duel Disc. "Get out of here, by any means necessary. I'll slow them down."

"Kalin no! I can't bear losing you again!" Kairi begged to him.

"I told you to go!" Kalin snapped before wincing again. "Besides... you have a family to get back to, your brothers and sister."

"Kalin no." Kairi begged with tears building.

"Enough talking, neither of you are leaving here alive." smirked a member of a different Duel Gang.

"First we'll kill you two, then the rest of the Enforcers. Then, we'll wipe New Domino City off the map." the leader smirked as his eyes started to glow and the same shadowy figure that grabbed Holy Way appeared behind him. "For that, I was glad to give up my life and humanity."

Kairi's eyes widen hearing that before said to them, "You are not... Harming my brothers, sister, and our friends!"

With that she activated her Duel Disk.

"Kairi!" Kalin cried in horror before coughing and falling to one knee. "It's too dangerous."

"I won't leave you Kalin, and I won't. And I will not allow these people to harm New Domino!" Kairi declared.

"Then the two of you will perish here and now." the leader stated coldly.

Kairi turned to him, "We'll see about that."

"It's inevitable, and only a matter of time." the leader smirked.

* * *

 **Ulrich362: Well... not good.**

 **bopdog111: Bad thing to happen.**

 **Ulrich362: Definitely. Apologies for the shorter chapter but I felt this was a fitting place to end things for now.**

 **bopdog111: Can Kairi, and Kalin manage to fend off the Duel Gangs?**

 **Ulrich362: Only time will tell. See you in the next chapter.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	30. Past Trouble! Back in New Domino!

**Ulrich362: Well Kairi and Kalin are in a fairly bad spot.**

 **bopdog111: And not only that Kairi is expecting.**

 **Ulrich362: Hopefully things work out and they can get past these old enemies of the Enforcers and continue on their way back to New Domino City.**

 **bopdog111: Let's see where this goes.**

 **Ulrich362: Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5d's but we own the OCs!**

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Fallen Angel by TDG)**

 **Kairi: 4000**

 **Kalin: 4000**

 **Unknown Leader: 4000**

 **Duel Gang Member: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

The former Duel Gang members all surrounded Kalin and Kairi as they activated their Duel Discs. Kairi looked around getting ready.

"Ladies first." the leader taunted.

"Fine." Kairi said drawing, _'Don't worry Kalin I'll be alright, and so will the baby.'_ "Alright I'll start off by summoning Vylon Vanguard!"

The monster appeared.

* * *

 _Vylon Vanguard_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _When this card is destroyed by a card effect and sent to the Graveyard: You can draw 1 card for each Equip Card that was equipped to this card._

* * *

"A weakling like that won't help you." smirked a female Duel Gang member.

"Well I'll throw down 3 face-downs. That's it." Kairi ended.

Duel Gang Member 1st Turn:

"Then it's my move, and I'll set three cards and summon a monster named Vampiric Leech in attack mode." the Duel Gang member smirked.

* * *

 _Vampiric Leech_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Insect_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _During the turn this card attacked your opponent, you can discard 1 card to the Graveyard to change this card to Defense Position during the End Phase. Also, this card can attack from the first turn._

* * *

"Now, attack him directly!"

The leech charged at Kalin.

"I play my face-down card!" Kairi called.

"A trap?" the Duel Gang Member questioned.

"Defense Barrier!" Kairi called. "With this Trap, I can summon it to Kalin's field, and redirect the attack to it!"

A wall appeared in front of Kalin.

* * *

 _Defense Wall_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares a direct attack Special Summon this card as an effect monster in defense position. (DARK/Fiend/LV 5/ATK 0/DEF 2000) Redirect the direct attack to this card. This card cannot be destroyed by card effects. When this card is destroyed as a result by battle: Destroy the monster that destroyed it, and if you do inflict damage to your opponent equal to that monster's ATK._

* * *

 **(Duel Gang Member #1: 2500)**

"Idiot." the leader frowned. "End you move before you embarrass us even more."

The Duel Gang member flinched before nodding ending his turn.

"Kalin..." Kairi looked worried.

"I'll be fine." Kalin reassured her. Kairi nodded with a smile hearing that.

"Well, we're waiting Kalin. Or are you afraid of death?" the leader questioned.

Kalin 1st Turn:

"Alright I'll teach you all again what the Enforcers Leader is capable of!" Kalin cried drawing looking over, and widen his eyes seeing he drawn his Earthbound Immortal. _'Out of all the cards I drew, why this one?'_

 _'Kalin...'_ Kairi thought nervously seeing his expression before taking his hand gently.

He turned to her at that.

"It'll be ok." Kairi smiled. "I promise."

 _'Kairi...'_ Kalin closed his eyes before opening them, _'She's right... I'll use Ccapac Apu for good things now!'_

"Alright I'll activate the Field Spell, Infernity Field!" Kalin called as his field spell appeared.

* * *

 _Infernity Field_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _"Infernity" monsters on the field gain 300 ATK/DEF. Once per turn: You can discard 1 card in your hand. While you have no cards in your hand, you can Special Summon 1 "Infernity" monster from your GY in Attack Position. You can only activate this effect once per turn._

* * *

"What the?" the leader questioned. "Where'd your deck go?"

"I was in the Facility for a while, and begin using a new one." Kalin told him. "And this Deck helps me out nicely. And it begins with the spell, Fires of Doomsday!"

* * *

 _Fires of Doomsday_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Special Summon 2 "Doomsday Tokens" (Fiend/DARK/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) in Defense Position. These Tokens cannot be Tributed for a Tribute Summon, unless it is for a DARK monster. You cannot Summon other monsters the turn you activate this card (but you can Normal Set)._

* * *

"Two weaklings and you can't even summon anything else." a female Duel Gang member smirked.

The two fire tokens appeared.

* * *

 _Doomsday Token_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Fiend/Token_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Special Summoned with the effect of "Fires of Doomsday". This Token cannot be used as a Tribute for a Tribute Summon, unless it is for a DARK monster._

* * *

"Well I can still Normal Summon but the thing is I have to set them." Kalin grinned, "And I'll sacrifice my two Tokens to tribute set this monster."

The Tokens vanished as he set his Earthbound Immortal.

"Anything else?" the leader questioned.

"I'll set two cards, and use Infernity Field's effect to discard a card." Kalin said discarding Infernity Destroyer reducing his hand to zero.

The leader 1st Turn:

"Enough waiting, time for you two to perish." the leader stated. "I activate Polymerization and fuse Mezuki with Ryu Kokki."

* * *

 _Polymerization_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material._

* * *

"I Fusion Summon Draconecro Nethersoul Dragon!"

* * *

 _Dragonecro Nethersoul Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Fusion_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 0_

 _2 Zombie-Type monsters_  
 _Must first be Fusion Summoned. Monsters cannot be destroyed by battle with this card. At the end of the Damage Step, if this card battled a monster that has an original Level: That monster's ATK becomes 0, also, if that monster is still face-up on the field, Special Summon 1 "Dark Soul Token" (Zombie-Type/DARK/Level ?/ATK ?/DEF 0). (When Summoned, its Level and ATK become equal to the original Level and ATK of that monster.) You can only control 1 "Dragonecro Nethersoul Dragon"._

* * *

"Whoa..." Kairi said un-eased.

"Next I'll summon Plaguespreader Zombie in attack mode, a level two Tuner that pairs nicely with Dragonecro Nethersoul Dragon." the leader revealed as Plaguespreader Zombie became two green rings and Dragonecro turned into eight stars. "I Synchro Summon Dragocytos Corrupted Nethersoul Dragon!'

 **(LV: 2 + 8 = 10)**

* * *

 _Plaguespreader Zombie_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Zombie/Tuner_

 _ATK: 400_

 _DEF: 200_

 _If this card is in your GY: You can place 1 card from your hand on the top of the Deck; Special Summon this card, but banish it when it leaves the field._

* * *

 _Dragocytos Corrupted Nethersoul Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 4000_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 DARK Tuner + 1 non-Tuner Dragon-Type monster_  
 _Cannot be destroyed by battle. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: You can activate this effect; this card can make a second attack on an opponent's monster in a row. During your Standby Phase: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; its ATK becomes half its current ATK, and if it does, inflict damage to your opponent equal to that lost ATK._

* * *

"So that must be the monster that brought Holy Way down!" Kairi cried seeing that.

"Exactly, and next up I think I'll banish Mezuki so his special ability can revive Ryo Kokki and at small price of 800 life points Re-Fusion brings Dragonecro Nethersoul Dragon back as well."

* * *

 _Re-Fusion_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Activate this card by paying 800 LP, then target 1 Fusion Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it and equip it with this card. When this card is destroyed, banish the equipped monster._

* * *

 _Ryu Kokki_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Zombie_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _At the end of the Damage Step, if this card battled a Warrior or Spellcaster-Type monster: Destroy that monster._

* * *

 **(** **Unknown Leader** **: 3200)**

Kairi, and Kalin looked on at the three monsters.

"Hey. What is your name?" Kairi couldn't help but asked.

"What does it matter, you'll be dead soon enough." the leader stated. "Dragocytos, attack her weak Vylon!"

The Dragon Synchro charged.

"I activate my face-down! Fairy Box!" Kairi called as Vanguard entered the box.

* * *

 _Fairy Box_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _When your opponent's monster declares an attack: Toss a coin and call it. If you call it right, the attacking monster's ATK becomes 0 until the end of the Battle Phase. During each of your Standby Phases, pay 500 Life Points or destroy this card._

* * *

"What?" the leader questioned.

"This trap has turned your attack into a Wack-o-Mole chance." Kairi explained. "You see whenever you attack this trap activates, and I get to toss a coin, and call it. If I get it wrong your attack will continue. However if I get it right then say good-bye to your monster's attack points."

"I don't think so, I play Dark Bribe!" the first Duel Gang member mentioned. "Yeah you get a card but this stops that trap of yours."

* * *

 _Dark Bribe_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's Spell/Trap Card is activated: Your opponent draws 1 card, also negate the Spell/Trap activation, and if you do, destroy it._

* * *

Kairi widen her eyes as the Box shattered leaving Vanguard open.

"Not yet! I activate my face-down! Attack Guidance Armor!" Kalin called.

* * *

 _Attack Guidance Armor_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Direct an attack to the monster that is equipped with the Cursed Armor._

* * *

"You." the leader growled as his two dragons began glowing with a black aura as they appeared to both resemble the figure that grabbed Holy Way from the sky.

"So now your attack is directed to Kairi's Defense Wall!" Kalin called as the armor appeared on the wall which forced Dragocytos to turn it's attention to it.

"It's still destroyed." the leader pointed out.

The dragon destroyed the wall.

Kairi told him, "Maybe but Defense Wall's ability now activates."

"It won't change anything." the leader smirked.

"Since Defense Wall was destroyed the monster that destroyed him is also destroyed." Kalin smirked before revealing, "And you take damage equal to it's attack points!"

"Not if I play Safe Zone." the Duel Gang member argued.

* * *

 _Safe Zone_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Activate this card by targeting 1 face-up Attack Position monster on the field; that face-up monster cannot be targeted or destroyed by your opponent's card effects, or be destroyed by battle. It cannot attack your opponent directly. When this card leaves the field, destroy that monster. When that monster leaves the field, destroy this card._

* * *

Defense Wall's effect didn't go through which surprised the two Enforcers.

"Now then, Dragocytos Corrupted Nethersoul Dragon has his own ability. He can attack again, and this time nothing is protecting that Vylon." the leader smirked.

The dragon attacked destroying the Vylon as Kairi grunted from the attack. **(Kairi: 1600)**

"Ryuo Kokki, end her." the leader declared.

Kairi watched on as the monster charged.

"Not so fast! I activate Negate Attack!" Kalin cried.

* * *

 _Negate Attack_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, then end the Battle Phase._

* * *

"I end my turn." the leader frowned.

Kairi wiped her forehead, "Phew. Thanks Kalin."

Kalin nodded at that.

* * *

 **Kairi: 1600**

 **Kalin: 4000**

 **Unknown Leader: 3200**

 **Duel Gang Member: 2500**

* * *

Kairi 2nd Turn:

"Okay my go!" Kairi drew as she looked.

The Duel Gang members just watched her with smirks.

"Okay I'll activate Monster Reborn!" Kairi called.

* * *

 _Monster Reborn_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster in either player's GY; Special Summon it._

* * *

"There isn't a monster in the graveyard strong enough to help you." one of the Duel Gang Members taunted.

"Maybe not but she'll be quite the help!" Kairi called as Vanguard appeared, "Then I'll summon Vylon Prism!"

The monster appeared.

* * *

 _Vylon Prism_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fairy/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _If this card is sent from the Monster Card Zone to the Graveyard: You can pay 500 Life Points, then target 1 face-up monster you control; equip this card to that target. If the equipped monster attacks or is attacked: It gains 1000 ATK during the Damage Step only._

* * *

Kalin smiled.

"Now level 4 Prism tune with level 4 Vanguard!" Kairi called as the two flew up.

 **(LV: 4 + 4 = 8)**

"The God's armor of light is forged from the blacksmith god, and from the angel's holy weapons lies the force of them itself! Synchro Summon! Level 8, Vylon Epsilon!"

Epsilon appeared ready.

* * *

 _Vylon Epsilon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Fairy/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _1 LIGHT Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _Equip Cards equipped to this card cannot be targeted by cards or effects. Once per turn: You can send 1 Equip Card equipped to this card to the Graveyard to target 1 monster your opponent controls; destroy that target._

* * *

"Your monster is too weak to destroy my dragons." the leader reminded her.

"It isn't the appearance or attack points that counts." Kairi told him. "It's what you do with your cards that matters. Like Prism's Special Ability!"

"By paying 500 points it equips herself to Epsilon!" Kairi called. **(Kairi: 1100)**

Prism's energy flew in Epsilon.

"Well I'll play the Equip Spell, Fighting Spirit!" Kairi called.

* * *

 _Fighting Spirit_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _The equipped monster gains 300 ATK for each monster your opponent controls. If it would be destroyed by battle, you can destroy this card instead._

* * *

"Epsilon gains 300 points for every monster on your field!" Kairi called.

"Wait, but we have four monsters in play!" the Duel Gang member realized nervously.

Epsilon charged power. **(ATK: 2800 + (300 * 4) = 4000)**

"Go Epsilon attack Dragoncytos!" Kairi called as her fairy charged at the dragon. "Prism's effect! When Epsilon battles she gains 1000 points!"

 _Epsilon: **(ATK: 4000 + 1000 = 5000)**_

"Dragocytos can't be destroyed thanks to Safe Zone!" the Leader mentioned as his dragon was struck by the fairy.

 **(Unknown Leader: 2200)**

"Drat! In that case Epsilon's ability! By destroying Prism on her Dragonecro is destroyed!" Kairi called as Epsilon fired on the Fusion Dragon.

The Leader frowned as his Fusion Dragon shattered.

"I done all I can." Kairi sets a card. "Can you do this Kalin?"

Kalin nodded. "Yeah..." _'I hope.'_

They turned to the member.

Duel Gang Member 2nd Turn:

He drew his card. "I... set two cards and that's it."

Kalin 2nd Turn:

Kalin drew before smirking, "Alright show yourself my monster! The Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu!"

At that the monster was flipped before it was summoned standing tall over the monsters, and the Duel Gang members.

* * *

 _Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _While this card is face-up on the field, "Earthbound Immortal" monsters cannot be Summoned. If there is no face-up Field Spell Card on the field, the following effects are negated, and this card is destroyed during the End Phase: ● This card can attack your opponent directly. ● This card cannot be attacked by your opponent's monsters. ● This card is unaffected by the effects of your opponent's Spell/Trap Cards. ● If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the destroyed monster's ATK._

* * *

Kairi's eyes widened seeing the monster only it looked peaceful and calm.

"And now I'll summon Infernity Beetle!" Kalin called as a small monster appeared.

* * *

 _Infernity Beetle_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Insect/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 0_

 _While you have no cards in your hand, you can Tribute this card to Special Summon up to 2 "Infernity Beetle" from your Deck._

* * *

"Then Infernity Field's effect!" Kalin called. "Infernity monsters gain 300 attack, and defense points!"

 _Infernity Beetle: **(ATK: 1200 + 300 = 1500/DEF: 0 + 300 = 300)**_

"That's so intimidating." the Duel Gang member mocked.

"And now I activate Infernity Field's effect! I revive an Infernity Monster in my graveyard as long as I have no cards in my hand!" Kalin called, "I revive Infernity Destroyer!"

The fiend appeared in place.

* * *

 _Infernity Destroyer_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 2300_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: Inflict 1600 damage to your opponent. You must have no cards in your hand to activate and to resolve this effect._

* * *

"Then Infernity Field's effect! It gains 300 attack, and defense points!" Kalin called.

 _Infernity Destroyer: **(ATK: 2300 + 300 = 2600/DEF: 1000 + 300 = 1300)**_

Kairi smiled at that.

"And now level 2 Beetle tune with level 6 Destroyer!" Kalin called as Beetle turned to 2 rings while Destroyer turn to 6 stars.

 **(LV: 2 + 6 = 8)**

"The dead and the living...The moment they meet at zero, the demonic dragon will be released from the cage of eternity! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Infernity Doom Dragon!"

Kalin's new dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Infernity Doom Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2400_

 _1 DARK Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _Once per turn, if you have no cards in your hand, you can select 1 monster your opponent controls. Destroy that monster and inflict damage to your opponent equal to half its ATK. This card cannot attack during the same turn you activate this effect._

* * *

"Your monsters are too weak to be any threat at all." the Duel Gang Member mentioned.

"Infernity Field's effect! Doom Dragon gains 300 attack, and defense points!" Kalin called.

 _Doom Dragon: **(ATK: 3000 + 300 = 3300/DEF: 2400 + 300 = 2700)**_

"And now Doom Dragon's ability! While I have no cards in my hand, I can destroy 1 monster on your field, and inflict damage equal to half it's points!" Kalin called.

"Are you blind, Safe Zone is still in effect." the Duel Gang Member pointed out.

"I'm not targeting Dragoncytos." Kalin told him. "I'm targeting Ryu Kokki!"

The Zombie groaned before shattering.

 **(Unknown Leader: 1000)**

"And now Ccapac Apu attack Vampiric Leech!" Kalin called as his Immortal made the attack.

The Leech was easily destroyed.

 **(Duel Gang Member: 0000)**

"Worthless idiot." the leader frowned before turning to a girl. "You, take his place."

"No. We're taking just you for now on." Kairi told him. "Unless your scared of beating me, and Kalin by yourself."

"You brat, fine. You just earned a death sentence." the leader growled.

"Well since he lost his Safe Zone is no longer in effect." Kalin told him.

"Big deal, it served its purpose." the leader stated.

"Alright I end my turn." Kalin ended.

The leader 3rd Turn:

The leader smirked.

"It's my turn, and first things first Dragocytos activates his special ability, cutting your dragon's points in half and dealing damage equal to those lost points." the leader smirked.

Infernity Doom Dragon roared in pain. **(ATK: 3300 / 2 = 1650)**

Kalin grunted from the winds. **(Kalin: 2350)**

"Now that that's done, Dragocytos attacks Infernity Doom Dragon!"

"Kalin!" Kairi cried seeing if this hits Kalin's gone.

"I play my face-down! Depth Amulet, and Jar of Greed!" Kalin called.

* * *

 _Depth Amulet_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _When your opponent's monster declares an attack, you can discard 1 card to negate the attack. Destroy this card during your opponent's 3rd End Phase after activation._

* * *

 _Jar of Greed_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Draw 1 Card._

* * *

"Jar of Greed allows me to draw 1 card, and then Depth Amulet allows to discard a card to negate an attack!" Kalin called as he drew before discarding the card.

"I set this and end my turn." the leader frowned.

* * *

 **Kairi: 1100**

 **Kalin: 2350**

 **Unknown Leader: 1000**

 **Dueling Gang Member: 0000**

* * *

Kairi 4th Turn:

Kairi drew looking at the card.

"Kairi?" Kalin asked.

"Epsilon's ability! I destroy Fighting Spirit to destroy Dragoncytos!" Kairi called as Epsilon worked her magic. **(ATK: 4000 - 1200 = 2800)**

The dragon shattered.

"Alright! Epsilon attack him directly!" Kairi called.

"You're familiar with Call of the Haunted aren't you?" the leader smirked as Dragocytos reappeared.

* * *

 _Call of the Haunted_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Activate this card by targeting 1 monster in your GY; Special Summon that target in Attack Position. When this card leaves the field, destroy that target. When that target is destroyed, destroy this card._

* * *

Kairi widen her eyes, "It's a replay so I can stop my attack!"

The fairy flew back.

"You two will die right here." the leader smirked.

Kairi grunted, _'We have to win... So me, and Kalin will live together in peace... With our baby, our friends, and family.'_

"I place 1 more card face-down. Your turn." Kairi ended.

The leader 4th Turn:

The leader drew his card.

"Dragocytos, use your special ability on Epsilon!"

Epsilon shook in pain. **(ATK: 2800 / 2 = 1400)**

"Trap Card open!" Kairi called. "Trap of Board Eraser!"

* * *

 _Trap of Board Eraser_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _You can only activate this card when an effect that inflicts damage to your Life Points is activated (except Battle Damage). Negate the Effect Damage you receive and your opponent then selects 1 card from his/her hand and discards it._

* * *

"With this the damage from your effect is negated, and you have to discard a card from your hand!" Kairi called.

The leader shrugged discarding his card. "Dragocytos attack Epsilon!"

The monster charged.

Kairi called, "Trap Card open! Dimensional Prison!"

* * *

 _Dimensional Prison_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target that attacking monster; banish that target._

* * *

Dragocytos vanished as the leader's eyes widened. "You b%^$h!"

Kalin's eyes narrowed when he heard that as Kairi stepped back startled.

"I set one card and end my turn, but I promise you will suffer." the leader stated as his eyes began glowing red.

Kalin 4th Turn:

Kalin said coldly, "You'll not be doing anything like that."

"Kalin calm down." Kairi pleaded.

When he heard Kalin took a deep breath before saying, "I'll finish this duel here, and now."

He drew at that.

Everyone watched to see what he would draw. Kalin shows it, "I activate the, Cosmic Cyclone!"

* * *

 _Cosmic Cyclone_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Pay 1000 LP, then target 1 Spell/Trap on the field; banish it._

* * *

"By paying 1000 points that face-down is removed from the game!" Kalin told him. **(Kalin: 1350)**

"I chain the trap Roar of the Nethersoul Dragon!" the leader cried.

* * *

 _Roar of the Nethersoul Dragon_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _Activate only if your opponent activates a Spell, Trap, or Monster Effect. Negate that effect and then inflict damage equal to the ATK of one "Nethersoul Dragon" in your graveyard. If you have two differently named "Nethersoul Dragon" cards in your graveyard Special Summon them both after this damage is dealt._

* * *

"What's that?" Kairi asked seeing it.

"A powerful trap, one I sacrificed everything to obtain, and with it not only do you lose 3000 life points thanks to the Dragocytos sleeping in my graveyard but both of my dragons rise again to kill you both!" the leader stated as his body turned even paler.

"Your Dragoncytos is banished so none of them will rise again!" Kalin called, "And I banish a Special Card from my graveyard!"

"A special card?" the leader questioned.

"Infernity Watcher! When I have no cards in my hand, I can banish this card to take half the damage equal to the amount of monster's on my field!" Kalin called as he grunts. **(Kalin: 0600)**

The leader glared at him. "I swear I'll kill all five of you!"

"Well you have no cards on your field, or your hand!" Kalin called. "Infernity Doom Dragon end this duel!"

The dragon blasted him.

* * *

 **Kairi: 1100**

 **Kalin: 0600**

 **Unknown Leader: 0000**

 **Duel Gang Member: 0000**

 **Kalin and Kairi wins the duel!**

* * *

At that Kairi, and Kalin smiled as they fist-bumped each other.

"What do you say we get going before they do something stupid?" Kalin suggested.

Kairi nodded in agreement. With that they walked off.

"So we have to continue heading to New Domino on foot?" Kairi asked.

"Holy Way's still injured, but I was just thinking we get away from them before flying off." Kalin explained.

Kairi nodded, "On Doom Dragon."

Kalin nodded back before closing his eyes. "Kairi... sorry about this."

Kairi looked confused.

"They wanted revenge on the Enforcers, I'm the one who dragged you into the group." Kalin explained.

"Kalin. You didn't drag me into it. I wanted to join you guys." Kairi smiled, "And making the Sattilite a better place is a great thing to happen."

Kalin smiled at that before drawing his card. "I summon Infernity Doom Dragon!"

The dragon appeared as it kneeled. Kalin helped Kairi onto the dragons back while getting on himself only to wince and collapse to his hands and knees.

"Kalin?" Kairi asked startled.

That's when she recalled when they crashed Kalin hit the ground a lot harder than she did and he'd been wincing in pain.

"Kalin... Your hurt." Kairi said worried.

"No I'm..." Kalin started before seeing her face. "Well... maybe a little, but not bad enough that we can't get moving."

"When we get to New Domino we're going to a Clinic." Kairi told him.

Kalin smirked as he got on Infernity Doom Dragon. "Might want to stop by Sector Security first to deal with the whole me being a criminal/corpse thing?"

"I don't know." Kairi answered, "But I'll tell them that your now a free man."

Kalin chuckled. "Ok, whatever you say boss."

With that they continued their ride for New Domino before eventually arriving. Almost immediately Sector Security Officers surrounded them.

"Hey wait wait!" Kairi cried to them. "Don't worry he's a free man!"

"Actually miss Jones, as the temporary head of Sector Security I have to ask you to immediately come with me. Both of you." Lazar said walking up to her.

"Lazar!" Kairi said surprised seeing him.

"Miss Jones, please come with me." Lazar said again before turning to walk off.

Kairi turned to Kalin before they both follow him. He led them to Goodwin's old office. "Just a formality, but your friend Mr. Kessler's criminal record will have to be removed for him to be permitted on Duel Academy grounds."

"Duel Academy?" Kairi asked hearing that.

"You were planning on visiting were you not?" Lazar asked.

"Yeah where we can reunite with our friends after spending some time in Crash Town, and telling them I'm having a baby." Kairi smiled.

"A... congratulations." Lazar smiled. "Just one minute and then I'll have someone show you to Duel Academy."

As he said that he took a small device and started scanning Kalin's criminal marker. Kalin stayed still. Kalin flinched from the device before Lazar nodded.

"Done. Trudge, can you come up please?"

Kairi looked surprised before they turned to see Trudge walking in.

"Trudge?" Kairi asked surprised.

"Huh, what are you doing here?" Trudge questioned.

"Officer, please take these two to Duel Academy... before classes are dismissed for the day." Lazar stated.

He nodded as he guided them out.

"Well... We just got back from Crash Town after two months, and we're ready to be back with our friends, and family." Kairi told Trudge before noticing his scar, "Oh! Did I do that to you?"

"Yeah, you did." Trudge nodded before closing his eyes and sighing. "Honestly though it was as much my fault as yours and it's in the past anyway."

Kairi slowly nodded at that. The three of then continued through the city before stopping when they reached Duel Academy.

"So... This must be where Leo, and Luna go to for School." Kairi said seeing this.

"Huh, Kairi?"

Hearing that the three turned. It was Akiza in a Duel Academy uniform. "Is that you?"

"Akiza. It's been a while." Kairi smiled.

Akiza nodded with a smile. "I can guess why you're here."

Kairi nodded back at that, "How's Jack, Crow, and Yusei doing?"

"We haven't seen them since Yusei defeated Goodwin." Akiza admitted.

"Now that's weird. They might be at the Sattilite or something." Kairi said thinking about that. "How bout you Akiza?"

"I've been... it's been hard. Ever since the duel with Misty." Akiza admitted sadly.

"Sayer's in jail?" Kairi asked.

"No, I don't know all the details but the Arcadia Movement is still around... I had to leave though." Akiza answered.

Kairi nodded as she patted her back. "It will be alright Akiza. In fact there is some news me, and Kalin have to tell you, and the guys."

Suddenly she heard two gasps. They turned to see Luna, and Leo. Luna's eyes were wide while Leo was tearing up.

"Big sis? Is it actually you?" Luna asked.

Kairi smiled, "Leo, Luna... Come here."

She knelled spreading her arms. They both started crying as they ran into her arms. Kairi embraced them.

"Big sis..." Leo choked out while Luna just kept crying.

"Let it all out you two." Kairi smiled to them.

They just sobbed in her embrace for a few minutes before slowly stopping.

"I'm glad to see you two again." Kairi smiled to them wiping their eyes.

"We missed you so much." Luna choked out.

"I missed you two as well." Kairi smiled.

Kalin and Akiza both smiled seeing that.

"And now you can help me, and Kalin out for the next nine months." Kairi smiled.

"Nine months?" Leo asked while Luna gasped in shock.

"Remember the call I gave you two, and Riku yesterday?" Kairi asked him.

"Yeah." Leo nodded.

"It means I'm pregnant." Kairi smiled.

"Who am I blaming?"

They looked over. It was Riku and he looked annoyed.

"Riku." Kairi smiled seeing her brother.

"Who am I killing for getting you pregnant?" Riku asked.

"No-one Riku." Kairi told him seriously. "I told you, I can take care of myself now."

"You are my little sister Kairi." he told her, "That means I take care of you, just like I've been taking care of the twins."

"Not forever." Kairi told him.

"He just wants to protect you big sis." Luna smiled.

"I know that." Kairi smiled to her.

"Why don't we head home and talk." Leo suggested. "School's almost over anyway."

"You just forgot to study for the test." Luna pointed out.

Kairi chuckled, "Okay we'll head home for today."

Leo grinned happily while Luna just smiled.

"You like to join us Akiza?" Kairi offered.

"I would, but I have one more class." Akiza answered. "So do Leo and Luna actually."

"Okay guess we will see ya later." Kairi smiled to her.

Akiza nodded before walking off. The five walked to the Penthouse as Kairi asked, "Leo, Luna have you two seen Yusei, Crow, and Jack?"

"Not since we saved the world big sis." Leo answered. "Oh, but they say the Daedalus Bridge is almost finished."

"And from that both the Sattilite, and New Domino will be reunited in peace, and harmony." Kairi smiled.

"Yeah." Luna nodded before frowning and starting to tear up.

"Luna?" Kairi asked seeing that.

"I'm so sorry big sis." Luna choked out as she started crying.

Kairi hugged her, "It's okay Luna."

"But... I killed you." Luna choked out while crying.

"None of us knew that would happen. You never killed anyone." Kairi smiled to her.

Luna just kept sobbing. Kairi gave a kiss to her forehead picking her up. Luna just hugged her with tears running down her face.

"It's okay Luna." Kairi smiled rubbing her back as they continued walking to the Penthouse.

"So what now?" Kalin asked her.

"We should try to focus on baby shopping, and make room for him or her." Kairi answered.

"That sounds like a full job." Kalin mentioned. "Do any of us even know where to start?"

"A crib for one." Kairi smiled.

Kalin nodded at that.

"Thanks for helping me, and Kalin guys." Kairi smiled as she set Luna down when they arrived.

"No problem big sis." Leo smiled.

"Let's hope it'll be easy." Kalin admitted.

They nodded at that.

* * *

 **bopdog111: And with that begins Kairi's 9 month adventure.**

 **Ulrich362: Yup, it's going to be interesting to say the least.**

 **bopdog111: And we will see how they go through this journey every month.**

 **Ulrich362: Sounds like a plan to me. See you in the next chapter.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	31. Month 1! Times of Change!

**bopdog111: Hey guys. The start of an adventure.**

 **Ulrich362: One that's sure to be interesting.**

 **bopdog111: And Kairi's not alone on it.**

 **Ulrich362: Her fiancé, younger siblings, and her older brother Riku are all with her.**

 **bopdog111: Well let's not waste anymore time, and see how this goes.**

 **Ulrich362: Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5d's but we own the OCs!**

* * *

It had been a few days since Kairi and Kalin got back to New Domino City and Kairi was currently in the kitchen with Luna as they were making lunch. They were also making sure Kairi is well taken care of for the next 9 months that is to come.

"Are you ok big sis?" Luna asked.

"I'm okay Luna." Kairi smiled.

Luna nodded. "Well, sit down at least. I can handle the rest and you need to get off your feet."

"Luna..." Kairi trailed off hearing that.

"You're having a baby big sis, you need to take it easy." Luna reminded her.

"I know." Kairi smiled before saying, "And other things will happen for a few months. Like Morning Sickness, or things like that."

"Exactly, so let us take care of everything." Luna added.

Kairi couldn't help but chuckle, "Okay."

With that she sat down. Seeing that Kalin walked over and gently rubbed her neck. "We've only been back for a few days, you can rest up Kairi."

"I don't want to just do nothing." Kairi told him.

"You can make up for it once the baby's born." Kalin smiled kissing her.

Kairi smiled when he done that.

"Kalin, do you mind giving Kairi and me some privacy?" Riku requested.

Kalin nodded as he walked off leaving both brother, and sister in the room.

"Kairi... you really met some amazing people." Riku smiled.

"Thanks. But I wished you were with me at the time." Kairi admitted.

"We can make up for lost time now."

"Yeah since you, Kalin, and the twins can help me with your nephew or niece."

"Yeah." Riku nodded. "I'm still annoyed at him for this, but all things considered it's too late to be mad now and he clearly cares about you. I mean, he took care of you for a long time when I couldn't."

"Ever since I met him years ago." Kairi nodded.

Riku nodded back before closing his eyes. "Do you remember when we were kids, and you always told me that same wish?"

Kairi thinks about it. Riku smiled. "You said you wished you could make the Satellite better."

"And now that's possible." Kairi smiled.

"Yeah." Riku agreed.

"I wonder where Yusei, Jack, and Crow are." Kairi admitted.

"Nobody knows, but they aren't in New Domino City." Riku answered.

Kairi nodded before her eyes widen running to the bathroom. Riku blinked seeing that before walking into the kitchen to get Kairi some water.

"Is she okay?" Luna asked him.

"Yeah, I remember mom got sick when she was pregnant. It's normal." Riku reassured her.

Luna nodded hearing that.

"Oh by the way, are you two doing ok at school?" Riku asked her.

"Yeah. Leo does lay off a bit though." Luna admitted.

Riku nodded at that. "Well, I think I'm gonna head out in a few minutes."

"Okay." Luna nodded, "Lunch will be waiting when you get back."

Riku nodded. "Thanks Luna."

With that he walked to the bathroom door. "Kairi, can I come in?"

"Yes." She answered a bit raspy.

He opened the door before handing her the water. "Here, you feeling alright?"

Kairi was sitting beside the toilet as she took a sip, "Yeah. This is normal."

"I remember, I just wanted to let you know I'm heading out for a while. Try to take it easy ok sis?" Riku requested.

Kairi nodded taking another sip. With that Riku nodded before walking off. She got up in front of the sink as she placed a hand on her about to swell abdomen just as Leo walked in.

"Big sis?" Leo asked seeing her.

"Hey Leo." Kairi smiled turning to him.

"I'm sorry you feel sick big sis." Leo apologized.

"Oh it's nothing to worry about. This is completely normal." Kairi smiled.

Leo nodded before pausing. "Um... does this help?"

As he asked that Leo gently rubbed her stomach. Kairi giggled a little when he done that. Leo blushed. "I don't know what to do to help big sis."

"Leo that tickles." Kairi giggled as she patted his shoulder, "But thanks for trying."

He blushed even more. "You're welcome, and sorry big sis."

"It's okay." Kairi smiled.

Leo nodded at that.

"And trust me as the months go by I'll be needing, or you, and the others will want to do stuff like that." Kairi smiled.

Leo nodded before pausing. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot big sis but Luna and I made some new friends."

"What friends?" Kairi asked.

"Classmates, this girl named Patty, this boy named Bob, and... well there's this other kid named Sly who hangs out with us sometimes but I don't think we're good friends." Leo answered. "Oh, and Dexter's still hanging out with us too."

"Well I'm glad you, and Luna had some more friends. Perhaps you can bring them over sometime." Kairi smiled.

"Are you sure?" Leo asked.

Kairi nodded, "As what they say 'the more the merrier'."

"Well ok, I'll ask when they're free tomorrow." Leo smiled before pausing. "I mean, ask tomorrow when they're free."

"I know what you mean." Kairi smiled patting his head.

Leo blushed again before walking out of the room. Kairi took another sip before following him.

"You have to get rid of that thing!" Leo's voice shouted suddenly.

Hearing that she ran to see, "What's going on!?"

"Leo asked to see my cards, and I kind of forgot that was back." Kalin answered before turning to him. "Leo, it's ok, trust me."

"Trust you, it's because of you we lost big sis once already!" Leo shouted angrily.

"Leo stop that this instant!" Kairi scolded.

Leo's eyes widened as he turned to her.

"You don't get it big sis." Luna whispered.

"It's okay you two. I had the similar reaction when I founded out. But Kalin told me it felt dead. That was when we realized that the reason why he has it now, and not be a Dark Signer is that he's the only Dark Signer to lose to an Earthbound Immortal." Kairi told them, "He didn't even noticed that he had it since he's back, and when he used it against some Duel Gang members we beat in the past it now looks calm, and peaceful."

Leo looked uncertain but nodded though she noticed tears in his eyes.

"It's ok, I understand why he'd be upset. Honestly if he wasn't I would be worried." Kalin smiled.

Kairi nodded asking worried, "You two understand. Right?"

Leo nodded.

"It's just hard big sis... we couldn't stop crying every night since you vanished." Luna explained sadly before they hugged her. "We missed you so much."

Kairi hugged them back, "I'm so sorry... You two must've been so heart-broken."

They both started to cry at that while Kalin closed his eyes. "You changed their lives Kairi. And soon you'll give someone else an amazing life."

"Maybe... Maybe waiting for two months after helping Crashtown wasn't right." Kairi told him guilty, "We should've gone home earlier."

"We can't change the past Kairi, but we can stay with your family now." Kalin told her.

Kairi nodded hearing that.

* * *

 _Later that day..._

"Kairi? Leo, Luna?" Riku asked. "I'm back."

"Hey." Kalin smiled, "Lunch is waiting for you."

"Thanks." Riku smiled.

"Where did you go?" Leo asked.

"To get some air." Riku answered. "Oh, I did hear a rumor."

"A rumor?" Kalin asked.

"Yeah, they're saying there's going to be a huge dueling tournament in New Domino City sometime either by the end of the year or next year. I didn't hear a lot but the rumor says its going to be huge." Riku nodded.

"Sounds like fun once I get back in shape." Kairi smiled while sitting down on a recliner.

"Hopefully it is fun and not some kind of test to find people like you three." Kalin pointed out.

"It will be alright Kalin. The Dark Signer War is now over for good." Kairi smiled.

"True, but you attract trouble. The three Duel Gangs that wanted you to marry their leaders?" Kalin reminded her.

Kairi couldn't help but shudder, "Don't remind me. I'm trying to forget that."

"I'm just saying, trouble follows you Kairi." Kalin pointed out. "But we can keep an eye on you. Right Riku?"

Riku nodded in agreement. The five of them smiled after that.

"Okay thanks for looking out." Kairi smiled before frowning walking to the bathroom, "These frequent bathroom breaks will start getting annoying soon."

"Sorry." Kalin apologized.

"It's alright. This is will all be worth it." Kairi smiled before entering.

"... I'm guessing none of you know what I've gotten myself into then?" Kalin asked the other three.

"I know." Riku answered as the twins shrugged.

"Oh well." Kalin mentioned before an evil smirk appeared on his face as he turned to Riku. "I bet you and I have some entertaining stories about Kairi her little brother and sister would love to hear."

"Oh I'm sure." Riku grinned.

"Well then, after you." Kalin smiled.

* * *

A few minutes later Kairi walked back just as Kalin was finishing the second embarrassing story.

"What are you talking about?" Kairi asked.

"Oh just memories." Riku answered innocently.

"You weren't talking about bad ones right?" Kairi asked.

"Oh of course not." Kalin said. "We wouldn't do anything like that."

Kairi nodded hearing that. Leo and Luna meanwhile were smiling and trying not to laugh.

"Actually, that reminds me of one other story about your big sis." Kalin mentioned before smiling. "Team Skull Wing, remember them Kairi?"

"Yeah." Kairi nodded.

"You saved the four of us." Kalin smiled before pausing. "I'll see you guys tomorrow, I should find somewhere to sleep."

"You can stay here, and sleep with me." Kairi told him.

Kalin smiled at that. "I guess that could work if you don't mind. Though we should think about something else too."

"What?" Riku asked.

Kalin led him to another room. "Marriage, at some point I'd like to ask her especially... well considering the circumstances but I'm not sure how we can get everything ready."

"Well it has to be soon." Riku told him.

"I know, but in case you've forgotten Riku until recently I was not only a criminal but dead. I have no idea how to set everything up." Kalin admitted. "And if needs to be soon."

"You got the four of us, and Akiza." Riku nodded, "Along with your other teammates wherever they are."

"Yeah, I know." Kalin nodded before pausing. "Wait a second... Akiza, the Arcadia Movement!"

Riku turned to him, "The what Movement?"

"Akiza was part of this... look it's complicated but I have an idea. Tell Kairi and the twins I'll be back." Kalin told him before running off.

Riku blinked before walking back.

"Is everything ok big bro?" Leo asked him.

"Kalin left for something about that 'Arcadaim Movement' or something." Riku answered.

Luna's eyes widened. "The Arcadia Movement, but why is he going there?"

"Beats me." Riku answered.

"We should go stop him, that's where Misty's brother was killed." Leo said nervously. "He might be in trouble."

"Don't worry Leo. Kalin is one tough guy." Kairi assured him. "Something like this won't bring him down."

Leo nodded but still looked worried.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Kalin was running through New Domino City trying to find the Arcadia Movement's headquarters. Eventually he found it. Seeing the building Kalin took a breath before walking inside. "Where's Sayer?"

The person he's talking too looked over, "In his office. Why?"

"We have things to discuss." Kalin answered simply. _'And hopefully it works the way I want it too.'_

She guided him to Sayer's office.

 _'So he's in there. Ok, just stay calm Kalin he has powers and I don't but I've been through worse than him.'_ Kalin thought.

With that he entered as Sayer look to see who entered.

"Sayer I presume?" Kalin asked seeing him. "We have to talk."

"Who are you?" Sayer asked him.

"My name's Kalin Kessler, and we can't have a murderer loose in the city now can we? I know what happened to Toby." Kalin answered. "You're going to tell everyone the truth."

Sayer's eyes narrowed, "How did you know that?"

"I know his sister." Kalin answered. "Now, we're going to have a little chat with the Sector Security director and you're going to reveal everything about everyone that the Arcadia Movement has harmed."

"Try as you might it will be futile." Sayer told him standing up, "Nobody would believe you, and I intend to keep my mouth shut."

"What makes you think I'm giving you a choice in the matter?" Kalin questioned.

"Well I'm giving you a choice to get out, and forget we're talking like this, or I'll do to you like how I done to him." Sayer told him.

"Do your worst." Kalin replied.

"Very well then. Then you shall taste the full grasp of Psychic Dueling!" Sayer declared.

"Then I guess it's true, you have killed countless people." Kalin mentioned as he activated his Duel Disc. "Then I won't have to hold back."

* * *

 _After the Duel..._

"I win." Kalin said calmly.

Sayer grunted glaring at him.

"Now we're going to tell everyone everything you did." Kalin told him. _'Hopefully Lazar will lend a hand after this.'_

"You don't have any proof about it. Besides the Movement has my back." Sayer told him.

"Actually, I have our entire conversation recorded on my Duel Disc." Kalin revealed. "I'm sure Sector Security will be interested in hearing you confessing to hundreds of murders."

Sayer widen his eyes hearing this. Kalin just smirked before walking off. Sayer looked down before punching the ground, "Dammit! Just at where Goodwin is finally down..."

As he walked out Kalin paused and called Kairi's Duel Disc.

 _"Hello?"_ Kairi answered.

"Hey Kairi, listen I might be out a little longer than I thought. Just wanted to let you know I'm thinking of you." Kalin explained.

 _"Thanks Kalin."_ Kairi smiled.

Kalin smiled hearing that. "I'll try to be back soon, love you."

 _"Love you two."_ Kairi smiled.

Kalin smiled before ending the call. _'Alright, I have this so now to ask Lazar for a favor.'_

* * *

 _Back with them..._

Kairi after Kalin ended the call smiled as she placed a hand on her abdomen.

"You look so happy big sis, do you think we'll ever be that happy?" Luna asked.

"I think so just as soon as you, Riku, and Leo have people like how me, and Kalin are together." Kairi smiled.

Luna nodded with a smile.

"We should find big bro someone." Leo suggested.

"I don't know who honestly." Kairi admitted.

"... Misty?" Luna suggested.

"Who?" Kairi asked.

"The Dark Signer Akiza dueled, Toby's big sister remember?" Luna asked.

"Oh yeah." Kairi remembered.

"Do you think that would work big sis?" Leo asked.

"I think so." Kairi answered, "She deserves someone to be with her."

"Akiza says she's been talking to her so maybe she can help." Leo smiled.

Kairi smiled as she said, "And I know that you two will help give this little one a happy life."

Leo grinned. "Yeah."

Kairi then asked, "You want to do it again Leo?"

Leo blushed but nodded.

"Do what?" Luna asked.

"It." Leo answered.

"Leo rubbed my belly earlier." Kairi smiled.

"Oh." Luna smiled while Leo blushed.

"You want to do it with him?" Kairi offered.

"Oh... ok." Luna nodded.

Kairi nodded as they walked to her. Leo hesitantly rubbed her stomach while Luna did the same.

* * *

 _Half an hour later..._

"Anybody home?" Kalin asked walking in.

"Kalin." Riku said seeing him.

"Riku." Kalin nodded. "Are the twins busy? I wanted to talk with you three."

"There in the Living Room with Kairi." Riku answered.

"Can you get them and meet me upstairs to talk?" Kalin requested.

Riku nodded as he walked in the Living Room. "Leo? Luna?"

"Yeah big bro?" Luna asked.

"Kalin wants to talk with me, and the two of you upstairs." Riku answered.

Leo and Luna glanced at each other before nodding and following him. They reached to where Kalin is.

"Hey you guys." Kalin smiled.

"Is something wrong Kalin?" Leo asked.

"Not at all, actually I went out to talk with Lazar and after a little discussion he's willing to help out and well... I'm planning on proposing tomorrow." Kalin revealed.

"Really?" Luna asked shocked.

"Well... Hopefully. Unless you don't want me to." Kalin replied. "She is your sister."

"It's okay with me." Leo smiled, "Big sis deserves to be happy."

Kalin turned to Luna. Luna nodded in agreement.

"What about you?" Kalin asked Riku.

"It's fine by me." Riku answered.

Kalin blinked in surprise. "Then I guess I'll ask her tomorrow."

They nodded hearing that.

* * *

 **Ulrich362: Well then, things seem to be going well.**

 **bopdog111: And Kalin has plans to make.**

 **Ulrich362: Yup.**

 **bopdog111: And with that ends the first part of the nine month journey.**

 **Ulrich362: True, see you in the next chapter.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	32. Month 2! Reunion with Friends!

**bopdog111: We're here guys.**

 **Ulrich362: Month number two.**

 **bopdog111: And it's time for Kalin's plan of proposal.**

 **Ulrich362: True, enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5d's but we own the OCs!**

* * *

Kairi was soundly sleeping on the bed she, and Kalin shared. Kalin meanwhile had gotten up and was sitting in the kitchen with Luna and Leo.

"How is she?" Leo asked.

"Sleeping." Kalin smiled only to frown. "I'm worried though, I still don't know how to ask her and her condition is going to be getting more serious the longer I wait."

"Don't worry." Luna smiled.

"I'd like to have everything finished before becoming a dad Luna." Kalin pointed out before frowning. "Never hurt the people you care about."

"And you won't." Leo smiled.

Kalin just nodded quietly. "That aside, I should go see if she's ready to get up. You guys good to head to school on your own?"

The two nodded. Kalin smiled before walking back up to see Kairi. He sees she still snoozing. He couldn't help but smile before going around to the other side of the bed and kissing her forehead. "Kairi... you asleep?"

She stirred when he done that.

"Oh, well if you're not awake I guess you won't complain." Kalin smirked playfully before tickling her.

She giggled before started laughing laughing, "S-Stop! Hahaha!"

Kalin smiled at that. "Morning sleepyhead, it's just us for a while."

She slowly stopped giggling softly.

"Hey, Kairi are you alright?" Kalin asked nervously.

"Y-Yeah... Did you really have to tickle me?" Kairi smiled to him.

"Sorry." Kalin frowned before walking to the door. "I'll get started on something for you to eat."

"Okay. I'll head to the bathroom." Kairi giggled before kissing him heading to the bathroom.

Kalin shook his head before walking down and starting some eggs. A few minutes later Kairi walked down with a smile.

There was a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast on the table.

"Thanks Kalin. This looks delish." Kairi smiled sitting down.

That's when she noticed he wasn't there.

"Huh?" She looked around.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

 _'Everything I hurts her, maybe I shouldn't have come back.'_ Kalin thought while walking through New Domino City. _'Or at the very least... stayed gone the second time.'_

"Kalin?"

He paused and turned to see who was talking. It was Yusei.

"Yusei? You're back?" Kalin asked in shock.

"Me, Crow, and Jack had been working on Daedalus Bridge ever since we stopped Goodwin." Yusei answered. "What were you, and Kairi doing?"

"Bring the others to Leo and Luna's place, I think she'll want to see you three." Kalin replied before walking off.

"Wait where you going?" He asked.

"Just have them be there soon Yusei." Kalin smirked. "Got it?"

Yusei grinned nodding. A few minutes later Kalin was back at Leo and Luna's penthouse.

"Kairi, you still here?"

"Yeah." She answered.

Kalin met her eyes before looking down. "We shouldn't go out, I'm expecting company."

"Company?" She asked confused.

Kalin just nodded.

"Okay. I understand." Kairi smiled kissing him. "I still love you."

Kalin nodded as he kissed her back.

"That aside. I had been thinking of names." Kairi smiled.

"Names, why would..." Kalin started before his eyes widened. "Oh... yeah probably a smart idea."

"I had some." Kairi smiled.

"I had thought of three girl names. Runo, Fabia, or Serena." Kairi answered.

"Can I ask where they came from?" Kalin inquired.

"It was from this cartoon I had been watching which also shows of a game of aliens or so." Kairi answered. "Those three are really strong people."

Kalin raised an eyebrow at that. "Ok then..."

"I had also thought of 1 boy name." Kairi told him.

"What is it?" Kalin asked before pausing. "No wait, let me guess something from that same show?"

Kairi shook her head, "No. It is from this manga I read."

Kalin just shook his head. "Ok, so what's the name?"

She smiled, "Sora."

"Sora? Huh, that's fitting." Kalin smiled.

Kairi smiled nodding.

"There's just one tiny problem with it." Kalin admitted.

"What?" Kairi asked.

Kalin blushed slightly. "I'm learning towards wanting a little girl."

Kairi giggled before saying, "Well if it is a girl then we could use one of the three names I picked. And if it's a boy his name will be Sora. And who knows he might be a successful mechanic as Yusei, a great Duelist as strong as Jack, as kind as Crow, as leader wise as you, and sweet as me."

Hearing that Kalin frowned just as the doorbell rang.

"Come in!" Kairi called.

The door opened.

"Hey Kairi." Crow smiled while walking in with Yusei and Jack.

Kairi gasped in shock before smiling, "Crow, Jack, Yusei!"

She ran to them.

"Glad to see you breathing again." Jack mentioned.

"Glad to see you three were okay. Where were you three since me, and Kalin came back?" Kairi asked them.

"The Satellite, the Daedalus Bridge is finally finished." Yusei smiled.

Kairi smiled hearing that. "Then that means we can visit Martha, and everyone else anytime."

"Yeah, it does." Jack smiled.

"Oh, and me, and Kalin have some big news to tell you three." Kairi smiled.

"Big news?" Crow asked curiously.

She turned to Kalin, "You want to tell this time or should I?"

Kailn didn't answer but had his eyes closed as though he was deep in thought.

"Kalin?" She asked.

"That's perfect." Kalin whispered to himself before smiling only to pause and shake his head. "No... I should just forget it."

"Kalin?" She asked louder.

That startled him as he almost jumped. "Huh, what?"

"I asked you if you want to tell Crow, Jack, and Yusei the news this time or should I." Kairi told him.

"Oh... you can." Kalin nodded.

She nodded smiling as she turned to the three, "I'm pregnant."

"That's nice, you'll make a great mother." Yusei smiled.

"He's right, you always were good with kids... and Crow." Jack grinned.

"Hey, what do you mean by that Jack?" Crow questioned.

A few seconds later the three of them froze before turning to her.

"Wait... what?" they asked in shock at the same time.

Kairi giggled seeing this, "That never gets old."

Suddenly Jack started to laugh. "Ok very funny Kairi, you almost had me."

"Hm?" Kairi looked confused. "Almost had you on what?"

"The whole you being pregnant joke." Jack mentioned.

"Jack... I'm serious." Kairi told him.

"Ok Kairi... not funny anymore." Crow told her. "You can stop now."

"No I'm really serious." Kairi told them now getting angry.

Jack and Crow just stared at her in disbelief.

"Kairi... are you sure? I mean... have you been to the hospital?" Yusei asked.

"We been to a clinic, and the doctor confirmed it." Kairi answered. "I'm actually 2 months in right now."

"That... wow." Crow whispered.

"The twins, Riku, and Kalin had been helping me out ever since we came back." Kairi smiled.

"Make sure you take it easy Kairi." Yusei mentioned.

"I had been." Kairi smiled.

"Hey, how's that lady doing?" Kalin inquired suddenly. "You know, the one who raised you guys."

"Martha's alright." Yusei answered.

Kalin nodded before closing his eyes. "She's probably worried about Kairi, we should stop by. You think she'll be home?"

"Of course she will." Crow grinned.

"You guys mind letting the twins and Riku know where we went?" Kalin asked. "Oh, and lending us your runners for a quick visit?"

The three nodded. Kalin nodded before offering his hand to Kairi. Kairi smiled taking it. He led her down to the Duel Runners. "Hopefully they don't get into too much trouble."

"They'll be okay." Kairi smiled.

Kalin nodded getting on Jack's Duel Runner. Kairi meanwhile got on Yusei's.

"Shall we?" Kalin inquired.

She smiled nodding.

With that the two of them raced off.

 _'I'm an idiot for thinking about it, I'll just throw that thing away and tell him to call it off.'_ Kalin thought.

"Kalin?" She asked seeing his face.

He didn't say anything. She looks worried about this. Eventually they reached Martha's Place. Kairi got off, and called, "Martha!?"

The door opened as Martha stepped out. "That... Kairi?"

She smiled, "Hey Martha."

Martha walked up and hugged Kairi as she got off Yusei's Duel Runner. "I'm so glad you're alright."

Kairi hugged her back, "I'm glad you, and the kids are okay."

"I'll be right in." Kalin mentioned. "You should catch up."

They nodded. Kalin walked a ways away from the house before taking a box out of his pocket. "It was a stupid idea in the first place."

With that he hurled the box as hard as he could.

"Hey mister." a voice said before he can throw it.

He froze and turned to the voice. It was a small black haired girl. "Hello."

"Oh... hi." Kalin said awkwardly before turning to throw the box again.

"Hey wait are you planning to propose to someone?" the girl asked.

Kalin frowned. "Not anymore."

"Did she do anything bad to you?" the girl asked.

"No... I'm the one who did terrible things." Kalin answered.

The girl looked before smiling, "Well I think despite that she'll still say yes."

"... I murdered her." Kalin revealed. "She'd have to be completely insane to say anything like that."

"Well I think she'll still forgive you, and you'll always be her love no matter what." the girl smiled.

Kalin looked at her before frowning. "I don't know if that's the best idea. Even with a child on the way..."

"It's never too late to forgive anyone, and to accept them as a friend." the girl smiled.

Kalin looked at her. "This might take a while, but I think it would help you understand. Do you know a girl named Kairi?"

"Yeah." the girl nodded with a smile, "I gave her my Honest card to help her at New Domino."

Kalin nodded before closing his eyes... and telling her everything that happened from the day he was arrested up to that day.

"... So that's why I'm getting rid of this, so I don't hurt her anymore than I have already."

The girl looked on amazed before smiled, "She'll say yes. She forgives you, and loves you to the end."

"So? It's never too late to forgive anyone." the girl smiled to him. "And I do already."

Kalin looked at the girl before frowning. "You really think so?"

"I know so." the girl smiled. "Kairi told us to never stop believing the hope, and possibility. And that includes you being her husband."

With that she hugged him. Kalin looked at her briefly before hugging her back. "Ok... I'll ask."

She smiled hearing that before saying, "Well come on."

Kalin nodded following her. "What's your name by the way?"

"Oh sorry. I'm Amy." Amy told him.

"Right, thanks Amy." Kalin smiled.

Amy smiled nodding as they entered to where Kairi told Martha, "...I'm pregnant."

Martha's eyes widened slightly.

"Yeah isn't it exciting?" Kairi smiled to her.

"Yeah." Amy smiled running up to hug Kairi.

"Amy!" Kairi smiled hugging her back before saying, "It turns out Honest did help me out Amy. If you haven't given him to me I would've been at the Facility."

Amy's eyes widened hearing that.

"Thanks for giving him to me. You really saved me there." Kairi smiled to her.

Amy smiled before Kalin looked down. "Kairi... can I ask you something?"

"Yes what it is?" Kairi smiled to him.

"How do you feel... after everything we've been through?" Kalin asked uncertainly. "And... I do mean everything."

Kairi rose up, and said "While it was tough, and sad at most parts. I am glad to be reunited with you Kalin. And I forgive you for everything."

"... Including murdering you?" Kalin asked quietly. "Twice for that matter?"

"Yes." Kairi smiled nodding.

Kalin looked into her eyes before nodding. "Then... will you answer two more questions?"

Kairi nodded to him.

"First, you know why this place is special don't you?" Kalin asked her.

"It is where I met Jack, Crow, Yusei, Martha, the kids, and you. Where we formed the Enforcers. And where we became the best team I could be in." Kairi answered.

"Do you mind adding one more memory to this place then?" Kalin asked as he took out the box and handed it to her.

Kairi looked shocked as she asked, "Kalin... Is that what I think it is?"

"That depends on your answer." Kalin whispered.

She slowly opened the box. She looked as tears started to well but she had a smile, "Are you... Proposing?"

"It wasn't easy... in fact it was pretty tough to get everything set up, but yeah." Kalin nodded. "I guess I am."

Kairi smiled before embracing him, "Then yes!"

Kalin smiled before looking down and trembling.

"Kalin?" She asked feeling him tremble.

"I don't think I was ever that scared in my life." Kalin whispered.

"You don't have to be scared anymore." Kairi whispered back.

"Yeah, you're right." Kalin smiled before kissing her.

Amy walked up, "Kairi?"

"Yes Amy?" Kairi asked.

Amy blushed, "Can I rub your tummy?"

Kairi giggled. "Alright, but you won't feel anything yet."

Amy smiled as she placed a hand on Kairi's one month abdomen. Kalin smiled gently seeing that.

"Hopefully, like Kairi." Kalin answered. "A beautiful baby girl who can grow up just like her mom."

"I kinda thought you want a boy." Amy admitted.

"A boy would take after me, Kairi's a much better role model for a baby." Kalin smirked.

"Well I want the baby to be strong like it's daddy." Kairi smiled to her.

"Girls can be strong Kairi." Kalin smiled. "You're one of... scratch that, you are the strongest person I know."

"Well I think your the strongest person I know." Kairi smiled back.

Amy smiled she placed a small kiss on Kairi's abdomen. Kalin suddenly winced.

"Kalin?" Kairi asked.

"I took a bad hit against Sayer." Kalin admitted. "Over 3000 damage in one attack."

"That was a month ago, and it's still bothering you?" Kairi asked him.

"You knew I went to duel him?" Kalin asked in shock.

"Lazar told me about it." Kairi answered.

"No." Kairi answered shaking her head.

"In exchange for getting Sayer's confession to all his crimes, Lazar offered to arrange something fitting." Kalin explained. "Then again... someone should probably tell Akiza."

Kairi nodded at that as Amy embraced her.

* * *

 **bopdog111: Well that's the end of month 1.**

 **Ulrich362: You mean month 2 Bopdog, a proposal from Kalin towards Kairi.**

 **bopdog111: Right. My mistake.**

 **Ulrich362: No problem, well next up is month three and a new leader to the Arcadia Movement.**

 **bopdog111: One who's gonna make sure the Psychic Duelists are not causing harm.**

 **Ulrich362: Well, see you in the next chapter.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	33. Month 3! Visiting the Movement!

**bopdog111: We're back guys.**

 **Ulrich362: Month 3 of Kairi's pregnancy.**

 **bopdog111: And they should be able to notice Kairi's getting more in terms with it.**

 **Ulrich362: True, and because it was suggested and the idea seems to work. Twins Bopdog, one boy and one girl?**

 **bopdog111: Don't have a clue. We're gonna have to find out.**

 **Ulrich362: Fair enough. Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5d's but we own the OCs!**

* * *

During the next month was heading to frequent bathroom breaks, and they begin to notice her stomach is starting to bulge.

"You ok Kairi?" Kalin asked.

"Yeah. I'm okay." Kairi smiled to him, "A baby growing in me is hard work."

"Sorry." Kalin apologized. "I didn't know it would be that tough."

"You don't have to apologize Kalin." Kairi smiled, "I would be doing this eventually."

"I guess..." Kalin frowned. "I don't like you feeling bad though. Especially when it's all my fault, is there anyway to skip the painful part and get straight to the happy one?"

"I don't know." Kairi answered before saying, "But hey you know what they say: No Pain, No Gain."

Kalin smirked. "I guess that applies to me just as much as you then?"

Kairi giggled as she walked to the kitchen.

"How do you feel?" Riku asked.

"Feeling alright. I'm starting to show now." Kairi smiled to her brother opening the fridge.

"We've noticed." Riku smiled back. "So what's your plan for today?"

While drinking on a milk carton Kairi admitted, "Well I haven't got a clue."

"We could stop by the Arcadia Movement." Riku suggested.

Kairi nodded with a smile.

"Well, after we eat we can head out." Riku smiled.

"Right." Kairi smiled agreeing.

"Big sis, are you ok?" Leo asked.

"Yes Leo. I'm okay." Kairi smiled.

Leo smiled. "Um... are you supposed to have water?"

"Calcium is important too." Kairi smiled to him. "The baby's bones, and teeth need to be strong."

"Yeah you're right." Leo admitted. "I just want to be a good uncle."

"And you will." Kairi smiled.

Leo smiled before hugging her. Kairi hugged him back before asking, "Leo be honest. How do I look now that I'm showing?"

Leo looked down and didn't say anything. Kairi softly kissed his forehead. Leo smiled at that. "I think you're still super pretty big sis."

"Thanks Leo." Kairi smiled.

Leo smiled more.

"Where's Luna?" Kairi asked him.

Leo's eyes widened. "Oh yeah, she wanted to talk to you upstairs big sis."

Kairi nodded as she said to Riku, and Kalin, "I'll be back."

They nodded. Kairi walked upstairs to Luna's room.

"Big sis..." Luna started nervously.

She entered, and asked "Leo said you wanted to to talk to me about something?"

Luna nodded with a blush. "Um... how do you know if you have a crush on somebody?"

"Well your chest will feel like it's gonna burst, and you'll feel your face heating up." Kairi answered.

Luna blushed but nodded.

"Do you have a crush on someone?" Kairi asked.

"I don't know." Luna admitted. "Maybe."

Kairi nodded hearing that softly kissing her forehead. Luna smiled and hugged her. Kairi hugged her back before asking, "Luna be honest. How do I look now that I'm showing?"

"Motherly." Luna answered.

Kairi smiled hearing that. Luna kissed her stomach. "Hi there."

Kairi softly giggled when she did that. "That tickles."

Luna giggled before frowning. "Do you think it's ok for me and Leo to call the baby our niece or nephew? We're not related to you big sis."

"Even though we're not related we are brothers, and sisters in spirit." Kairi smiled to her.

Luna smiled again hugging her. Kairi hugged her again with her own smile. With that they went downstairs.

"Oh Leo, Luna as soon as we're done with breakfast we're going to the Arcadia Movement." Kairi told them.

"Huh, but it's dangerous." Leo argued.

"Sayer's no longer in charge." Kalin reminded.

"Huh?" Luna asked in confusion.

"Oh right, I forgot to tell you two." Kalin admitted. "I went and... spoke with Sayer and long story short he was arrested and there's a new leader of the Arcadia Movement. Plus, it's working with Duel Academy now."

"So in short the Movement is now working as a safe place." Kairi smiled.

Leo and Luna exchanged a glance before they both smiled.

* * *

 _After breakfast..._

"Do you need any help big sis?" Leo asked.

"I'm okay Leo." Kairi smiled.

Leo nodded. "I just... I want to keep you and Luna safe."

"And I appreciate that." Kairi smiled placing a few water bottles, and 2 milk bottles in her bag.

"I guess we're ready to go?" Riku asked. "You did remember the invitation right?"

"Yes." Kairi nodded putting her bag on.

"Well, then after you mother and bride to be." Riku smiled.

Kairi only grinned sticking her tongue out playfully walking out. Kalin, Riku, Leo, and Luna smiled following her. They walked to the Movement making sure Kairi is okay as she drinks from the Water Bottles to keep herself hydrated.

"There it is." Kalin mentioned.

They see the Movement as Kairi smiled as they walked inside.

"Hello, how can I help you?" asked a young woman at the front desk.

"We like to speak to the Movement's new leader please?" Kairi smiled.

"Of course." the woman replied. "Miss Izinski, you have guests."

"Send them in." she replied.

"She's in the last door at the end of the hallway." the woman smiled.

They nodded walking over. They walked into the room as Akiza held up a finger while talking on the phone.

"Yes, are you sure about that?" she asked.

The caller responded. Akiza nodded with a smile. "Well, if you want to bring your son here we can find out. If he does have some psychic power we'll help him learn how to control them as best as we can and I'm sure he'll find friends at Duel Academy."

The caller responded positively with a thank you.

"The pleasure is all ours. Goodbye." Akiza smiled before hanging up only to frown. "Hi you guys."

"Hey Akiza. It's been a while." Kairi smiled to her, "How's it been for you?"

"Honestly... almost perfect. Almost." Akiza answered.

"Things are almost the same with us. I'm starting to show also." Kairi smiled to her.

"I noticed." Akiza smiled before pausing. "I'm not super well versed in motherhood but does it matter that both parents were technically dead before?"

"Why did you ask that?" Kalin asked.

Akiza shrugged. "Just kind a weird detail."

"Well I don't know how to answer that." Kairi admitted.

"That makes sense." Akiza nodded before frowning. "Oh, I never apologized about our match did I?"

"You don't have too Akiza." Kairi smiled. "I already forgiven you on it."

Akiza nodded. "Well, what can I do for you guys?"

"We just came here to see how the Movement's doing now with Sayer out of the picture." Riku answered.

"It's... existing?" Akiza replied uncertainly.

"Yeah." Kairi nodded.

"Kairi... there were hundreds, thousands of deaths covered up by the Movement." Akiza told her. "Plus... I'm still not fully in control."

"Well the best suggestion I could say is a commercial that tells the viewers that the Movement is now changing for the better, and looking forward to help people with Psychic abilities." Kairi told her.

Akiza could only chuckle. "Are you volunteering to do that? No but the Movement's reputation is improving... it's just a lot to take in. Everything Sayer lied about, and what he was planning on doing with us."

"Yeah, but already your becoming a great leader." Kairi smiled.

Akiza smiled at that. "Thanks."

Kairi smiled before she then looked down.

"Kairi?" Akiza asked.

Kairi requested to her group, "Guys? Can I have a moment with Akiza please?"

They all nodded before walking out of the room. With them now alone Kairi told Akiza, "Akiza there are actually two things I want to talk with you about."

"What's on your mind?" Akiza asked.

"Well first I heard that you are trying to be a doctor right?" Kairi asked her.

"Well... once I graduate and get a better control over my powers. I hurt a lot of people so I thought that might make some amends." Akiza answered.

Kairi smiled, "Well here's the thing, and I understand if you don't think so. Can you be the one to deliver me, and Kalin's baby?"

Akiza froze. "What?"

"I know their are others doctors out there. But I feel un-eased since some might not like the idea of people from the Sattilite going to their places of work." Kairi admitted, "Plus I trust my friends deeply, and that's you included to do this."

Akiza looked at Kairi. "I... I'm honored but this is... wow. Are you sure, I mean... I don't have any medical experience at all yet."

"I'm sure you'll do okay." Kairi smiled, "Plus besides it sort of involves the second thing."

"The second thing?" Akiza asked.

"Yes. For some reason, I am like sensing the baby is gonna have great power. And what's shocking that I feel their Psychic Abilities." Kairi answered.

Akiza's eyes widened in shock. "You... you're serious. Has anything strange happened, the baby isn't even fully developed yet."

"No. But I can sense it." Kairi answered. "The second is that can you help him or her with the abilities?"

"Of course I can. You know that." Akiza told her.

Kairi nodded with a smile, "Thank you very much Akiza."

Akiza nodded before sighing. "I hope in less than a year I can get enough knowledge to help with that other request though."

"I know you'll do okay Akiza." Kairi smiled, "I trust you completely for this."

With that she offered her hand. Akiza looked at Kairi's hand briefly before shaking her head. "I'm sorry Kairi, it's too risky."

Kairi nodded, "I understand."

"I'm really sorry." Akiza whispered looking down.

"It's okay Akiza. It was a bit too much to ask." Kairi admitted. "Since you have a lot on your hands, and such."

"It's not that... I'm just..." Akiza started before closing her eyes. "What if it kills you and the baby? It would destroy all four of them, you know that."

"It's okay Akiza. I trust you completely, and things will be okay." Kairi smiled to her.

Akiza looked down in thought. "Ok... I'll try."

Kairi smiled before offering, "Do you want to feel Akiza?"

"Maybe another time... I have a lot to think about." Akiza admitted.

Kairi nodded before allowing the 4 back in.

"Big sis?" Leo asked nervously. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Leo." Kairi smiled to him.

"Can we know what you were talking about?" Luna asked.

"Akiza is gonna try to greet the baby to the world." Kairi answered

"Huh, you mean Akiza and Yusei are..." Leo started in shock before turning red.

"She means that Akiza is gonna be Kairi's midwife." Kalin told him. "And that means she'll help Kairi greet the baby."

"Oh." Leo nodded. "That makes more sense."

"Thanks again." Kairi smiled to Akiza.

"Anytime." Akiza smiled.

"Kairi... did you forget why we came in the first place?" Riku asked.

Kairi looked at him.

"The invitation." Riku mentioned.

"Oh right." Kairi said now remembering.

Riku rolled his eyes at that.

"Akiza there is also something else." Kairi told her.

"An invitation?" Akiza guessed with a smile.

"No surprise since you overheard." Kairi smiled.

Akiza laughed. "True."

"We like to invite you to me, and Kalin's wedding." Kairi smiled to her.

Akiza smiled. "Thanks. I'll definitely be there."

They nodded at this.

"Well anything else?" Akiza asked.

"That's pretty much everything." Kairi smiled to her.

"Ok, we'll see you guys later." Akiza smiled.

"See you Akiza." Kalin smiled.

With that they left.

"She has been made as a great woman." Kairi smiled.

"That's true." Kalin nodded.

"So what do you want to do now?" Kairi asked them.

"Actually, big bro can you take me and Luna home?" Leo requested. "We should do our homework."

"Alright but don't let me hear Luna saying you haven't done it." Riku warned him.

"I won't." Leo frowned. "Good Uncles set good examples."

Kairi chuckled hearing that. The twins and Riku walked off leaving Kairi and Kalin alone.

"What now Kalin?" Kairi smiled to him.

"Dinner?" Kalin suggested.

Kairi chuckled, "Okay. I should figure out what we're having."

"Kairi, I meant as a date." Kalin clarified.

"Oh. Sorry." Kairi apologized.

Kalin smiled before kissing her. "It's ok."

Kairi kissed him back.

"Well, lets see what there is around here." Kalin smiled.

Kairi smiled nodding as they walked around. Eventually they found an Italian place.

"Italian Classics." Kairi smiled.

Kalin smiled. "You approve?"

Kairi nodded to him. With that they walked in.

* * *

 _After Dinner..._

"The world was a lot smaller before wasn't it?" Kalin asked.

"Yeah." Kairi smiled nodding.

"I wonder what Yusei and the others are doing." Kalin smiled.

"Me too." Kairi smiled.

Kalin just stared at her with a smile.

* * *

 **bopdog111: And that's the end of month 3.**

 **Ulrich362: True.**

 **bopdog111: What will happen next chapter?**

 **Ulrich362: We'll have to find out. See you in the next chapter.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	34. Month 4! Gender Reveal, and Marriage!

**bopdog111: Hey guys.**

 **Ulrich362: Well it's finally the fourth month which means genders... and a huge surprise.**

 **bopdog111: What surprise might that be you ask?**

 **Ulrich362: You actually don't know Bopdog, I gave it some thought and decided on this one myself. Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't Yu-Gi-Oh! 5ds but we own the OCs!**

* * *

It was Kairi's fourth month and they were getting ready to go to the hospital.

"Are you ok big sis?" Leo asked. "You have everything you need right?"

"I'm okay Leo." Kairi smiled to him.

Leo nodded. "Well, you'll tell us what the doctor says right?"

"Of course we will." Kairi answered.

Leo, and Luna nodded.

Kalin smiled offering Kairi his arm as Riku held the door. Kairi smiled taking it. Kalin kissed her cheek as the three of them headed out to go to the hospital. They soon arrived as the receptionist looked up.

"Excuse me, we have an appointment, Kairi Jones." Kalin mentioned before turning to her. "Just three days away."

Kairi smiled.

"Yes the doctor will be with you in a minute." the receptionist answered.

"Thank you." Kalin smiled as they sat down. "Whatever is growing inside you, it couldn't have asked for a better mother."

"And it couldn't asked for a better father." Kairi smiled to him.

Kalin smiled at that.

* * *

 _A few minutes later..._

"Miss Jones, room 107." the receptionist said calmly.

Kairi nodded as they walked to the room. When they arrived Kalin and Riku helped Kairi onto a table with a screen next to it.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Jones." a female doctor smiled. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Feeling well." Kairi smiled, "Excited for my baby to be here."

The doctor smiled. "Well why don't we take a look and see what we have waiting for you, can you please lift your shirt a bit for me?"

Kairi nodded lifting her shirt that exposed her four month belly. The doctor nodded before placing some of the cold cream on her stomach. "And... which of you gentleman is the father?"

Kairi shivered a little bit on it.

"That's me ma'am." Kalin answered.

"Well then, lets see what..." the doctor started as she placed the scanner on Kairi's stomach only to pause and move it around while staring at the screen.

"What's wrong?" Riku asked concerned.

The doctor turned. "Miss Jones, are you aware of the differences between Identical and Fraternal Twins?"

"Yeah why are you asking?" Kairi asked.

"Miss Jones, you're experiencing both simultaneously. One boy, and two identical girls." the doctor told her. "You're having three babies."

"I... What?" Kairi asked breathless.

The Doctor moved the screen so Kairi could see the three babies. "Congratulations."

Kairi turned to the screen. She could see all three of the babies.

"T-This is..." Kairi stopped in disbelief.

Kalin just looked at the screen before hugging her.

"Neither can I, but I think it's amazing." Kalin smiled. "We have a lot of work coming up don't we?"

"Yeah. We do." Kairi smiled.

"Do you have any other questions?" the doctor asked.

"Is there by any chance we can feel them kicking something?" Riku asked her.

"I wouldn't expect that quite yet. Another month or two at least." she answered.

They nodded as Kairi smiled with slight tears, "Thank you."

"Of course, you three have a nice day." the doctor smiled.

They nodded walking out.

"Good thing we know a babysitter." Kalin chuckled.

Kairi wiped her eyes with a smile.

"Should I call those three and Akiza and have them all come over so we can tell the whole group?" Kalin asked.

"Yes. You can." Kairi smiled as tears keep picking up each time she wipes her eyes.

Kalin nodded.

* * *

 _Later when everyone arrived at Leo and Luna's penthouse..._

Kairi walked downstairs seeing everyone.

"Big sis, are you ok?" Luna asked nervously. "You didn't say anything when you came home and Kalin started calling everybody to come over."

Kairi smiled, "Yes. We founded out what the baby's gonna be, and something else."

"Something else?" Leo asked before shaking his head. "It's a girl like you right big sis?"

Kairi smiled before revealing, "2 girls, and 1 boy."

There was silence before Luna smiled. "Wow... that's amazing big sis."

"Yep three expecting angels." Kairi smiled, "I just can't believe it."

"I guess someone is looking for a job then?" Crow asked Kalin.

Kalin only shrugged, "Not sure if anyone would want me."

"Sector Security?" Jack suggested with a playful smirk.

Kalin shook his head, "Not funny Jack."

"No but in all seriousness Kalin there are definitely options for somewhat like you. A charismatic leader, smart, hard-working. You'd be great at just about anything... well, almost anything."

Kalin couldn't help but chuckle as Kairi walked to Leo, and Luna. Leo's eyes were incredibly wide while Luna was smiling. Kairi knelled in front of them as she smiled, "How do you two feel that your having a nephew, and two nieces along the way?"

"... Really, really terrified." Leo admitted.

Kairi softly patted his head.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Luna asked.

"I think you two already know what to do." Kairi smiled.

They nodded.

"And help prepare for the wedding right?" Leo asked.

"Yes." Kairi nodded.

The twins nodded before hugging her. She smiled hugging them back.

* * *

 _The day of the wedding..._

Kairi was with Akiza putting her dress on, and observed her stomach on the dress.

"You know you're lucky Kairi. Marrying someone you've loved for years." Akiza smiled.

"And pregnant with his children during it." Kairi smiled to her.

"True." Akiza smiled. "Well, you look beautiful. Though she'll be right here to help with the finishing touches."

Kairi smiled before turning back to the mirror as she placed a hand on her stomach. "Still can't believe this is happening in me, and Kalin's lives."

"Well you should believe it, if anyone deserves something like this it's you." stated a feminine voice.

They turned over. Misty had walked into the room. "Need some help with your make-up?"

Kairi smiled, "Yes, Misty. Thank you."

Misty smiled. "Anytime."

Kairi sat down for Misty to get to work, "Misty?"

"Yeah?" Misty asked.

"Sorry about your brother." Kairi said sadly, "I wish there was something I can do."

"... Thank you Kairi." Misty whispered.

Kairi nodded with a smile. A few minutes later Misty smiled. "Well, you're ready."

Kairi turned to the mirror.

"Like what you see?" Misty asked.

"Ah it's beautiful." Kairi smiled turning to Misty, "Thanks Misty."

"You're welcome." Misty smiled before walking out of the room.

"What you think Akiza?" Kairi smiled to her.

"I think this is going to be the happiest day of your life... for a little while anyway." Akiza smiled.

Kairi smiled hearing that.

"Ready to head down?" Akiza asked her with a smile.

"Yes." Kairi smiled nodding.

* * *

 _At the ceremony..._

Kalin glanced at the door again nervously. "You don't think something happened to her do you?"

"It's alright Kalin." Crow told him.

"How can you be sure Crow? I mean after ever..." Kalin started before music started playing and Riku and Kairi entered the room.

They turned over. Riku slowly walked Kairi down the aisle before turning to take his seat as Kalin stared in awe.

"Wow... you look absolutely beautiful." he smiled.

Kairi smiled, "You have to thank Misty for the make-up."

Kalin nodded. "The girl wearing it doesn't look half bad either."

Kairi chuckled as the priest took his place, "Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today for the joining of Kalin Kessler, and Kairi Jones in holy matrimony. If anyone has any reason that these two should not be wed speak now or forever hold your peace."

The room was silent.

"Then do you Kalin take Kairi Jones as your lawfully wedded wife?" the man in the white robe asked calmly.

Kalin closed his eyes in thought before smiling. "I do."

"I see." the man in the white robe replied. "And do you Kairi take Kalin Kessler to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Kairi smiled looking at Kalin, "I do."

The priest smiled before saying, "May the groom present the ring please?"

Kalin nodded getting the ring. He placed it on Kairi's finger who smiled staring at it.

"I now pronounce you husband, and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest smiled.

Kalin met Kairi's eyes briefly before gently kissing her. Kairi kissed back as everyone started clapping.

* * *

 **Ulrich362: Triplets, and a happy marriage. Definitely two amazing things wouldn't you agree Bopdog?**

 **bopdog111: Yep it is.**

 **Ulrich362: Of course with that said and done Kalin is probably going to need a job to support his new and soon to be much larger family.**

 **bopdog111: Question is what will that be?**

 **Ulrich362: Hard to say, Kalin doesn't have much work experience but his time leading the Enforcers definitely gives him a unique perspective and skills. There's still time for him to figure it out though, see you in the next chapter.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	35. Month 5! First kicks, and Misunderstand!

**bopdog111: Here's the fifth month guys.**

 **Ulrich362: Yup, and where Kairi and the others will learn about something interesting.**

 **bopdog111: Indeed.**

 **Ulrich362: Well, enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5d's but we own the OCs!**

* * *

It was a month after the wedding and Kalin and Kairi were riding back after spending some time together after the marriage. Kairi's stomach was bulging more with triplets along the way.

"Kairi... I'm never water-skiing again." Kalin told her. "How did you not fall?"

"It takes practice." Kairi smiled to him.

Kalin nodded at that. "Well, you looked amazing so that was a plus."

Kairi giggled a little hearing that.

"There's the house, your brothers and sister probably want to see you." Kalin smiled. "I think I'll pay a visit to the rest of the Enforcers."

"Okay Kalin." Kairi smiled moving to get out only to gasp freezing.

"Kairi?" Kalin asked in shock. "What's wrong?"

Kairi suddenly a big smile as she turned excitedly, "Kalin feel!"

Kalin put a hand on her forehead.

"No no no not that!" Kairi said placing it on her stomach where he felt three bumps hitting his hand.

Kalin's eyes widened in shock. "Was... Kairi are they..."

She nodded with tears building.

"This is unbelievable." Kalin smiled. "It feels like a dream come true."

"That's what I feel everyday." Kairi smiled. "Want to say you'll be back to the babies before you go?"

"Sure thing." Kalin smiled before kissing Kairi's stomach. "I'm going to go see some people your mommy and I are friends with. Be back soon you guys."

Kairi smiled at this giggling softly. Kalin gently kissed her cheek. "I'll be back soon Kairi, I love you."

"Love you two Kalin. Be careful." Kairi smiled.

Kalin smiled before turning to ride off. As he done that Kairi walked in the Apartments as she arrived at the Penthouse.

"Kairi, where's your husband?" Riku asked.

"He went off to talk to the Enforcers. He'll be back soon." Kairi smiled as Riku noticed she's more happy then usual.

"Makes sense to me." Riku nodded.

"Are the twins at school?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah, they'll be back soon." Riku nodded. "Actually, they wanted me to tell you something."

"What's that?" Kairi asked curious.

Riku just smiled. "They're happy to have met you."

Kairi smiled before saying, "We I have two things to tell them when they come back."

"Two?" Riku asked before frowning. "You'll have to tell them yourself."

"But one of them is one of the things you should hear also." Kairi smiled.

"Well alright, but I should mention I found a small house so I'll be out of your hair." Riku told her.

"It's gonna sad not seeing you around." Kairi admitted.

"I'll be around, just not living here with you." Riku replied. "Make sure you keep the six of them in line."

"I'll try." Kairi smiled, "But you should hear this."

"I'm listening." Riku nodded.

"The babies are kicking." Kairi smiled.

Riku's eyes widened before he smiled. "That's amazing."

"I never felt so happy before in my life." Kairi smiled with tears building. "If this is a dream, I don't want to wake up from it."

"It's a great feeling isn't it?" Riku asked. "I remember mom... when she was pregnant with you."

"Yeah it really is." Kairi smiled.

Riku smiled at that. Then she flinched startled before smiling big, "There doing it again!"

Riku gently put his hand on her stomach. He felt three things bump into his hands.

"You'll be a great mother Kairi." Riku smiled. "The twins will be back soon, I'll see you later."

"See you Riku." Kairi smiled, "Oh, and tell Misty I said hi."

"If I see her I will." Riku mentioned before giving her a hug. "Take care of yourself little sis."

"You too big bro." Kairi smiled hugging him back.

Riku smiled before walking off. She then walked to fridge, "Eating for three. The fridge will be empty soon..."

* * *

 _Later..._

"Riku, we're home!" Luna's voice called.

"In the kitchen!" Kairi called finishing thirds of what she was eating.

Hearing her voice the twins ran into the kitchen.

"Hi guys." Kairi smiled to them.

"Hi big sis, we missed you." Leo smiled hugging her.

"I missed you two also." Kairi smiled hugging him back, "Sorry if the fridge is half empty."

"That's ok big sis." Luna smiled.

Kairi smiled back before saying, "Riku told me what you two wanted to tell me."

They smiled.

"And I have two things to tell you two." Kairi smiled to them.

"Two?" Leo asked.

"First off I'm glad to meet you two also." Kairi smiled to them.

"You changed our lives." Luna told her.

Kairi smiled hearing that, "And you two did the same to mine."

They hugged her together.

"And the other thing." Kairi hugged them back smiling.

They smiled at that.

"The babies are kicking." she told them both.

As if on cue the two of them felt a kick and gasped.

"Does it feel amazing?" Kairi smiled to them.

"Yeah... it does." Luna answered.

"You two want to talk to them?" Kairi offered.

"Huh, can they hear us?" Leo asked.

"I read in a book once that they can hear at the beginning of the fifth month." Kairi answered.

Luna nodded. "Hi in there, I'm Luna."

She felt an eager kick.

"Are you three happy?" Luna asked them.

"You have a whole world waiting to meet you guys, and we'll help you as much as we can." Leo added.

Kairi smiled at the twins talking to her babies. Luna suddenly frowned. "Big sis... are we going to be able to keep them safe?"

"Yes you two will." Kairi smiled.

Luna frowned. "Why do we still have our marks though?"

"I don't know. But we will use them when we really need them." Kairi answered before Luna felt a assuring kick.

Luna smiled kissing Kairi's stomach. Kairi giggled a little when she done that. Leo looked at them and smiled.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Kalin arrived where Yusei, Crow, and Jack were staying before walking down. "Hey you guys, it's been a little while."

"Yeah it has been. How's Kairi doing?" Crow asked him.

"She's good, what are you three up to?" Kalin inquired.

"Doing well. Been making a living at the Sattilite, and New Domino." Yusei answered.

Kalin nodded at that. "I'm still trying to figure out a job... five kids aren't exactly easy to raise without one you know."

"Well I tried several thanks to Crow." Jack told him which made Crow glare at him, "Don't really get them honestly, and ended up to stop."

Kalin chuckled at that. "Not really a surprise. You're doing something to your runners?"

He frowned after saying that.

"We're upgrading them to this Speed World 2 setting." Yusei answered before noticing his look.

"... Because of me she died on that runner Yusei." Kalin frowned.

"Well the good part is that she's alive, and kicking right?" Crow asked trying to lighten the mood.

"No thanks to me." Kalin frowned. "How long did you guys know about her feelings anyway?"

"Since you two met." Jack answered.

Kalin frowned. "Well, I doubt you guys have any way to make money."

"Well we managed these ourselves from scratch of course." Yusei admitted. "But I think you can get one."

"Money Yusei, I have a runner." Kalin clarified.

"I know." Yusei told him.

Kalin looked at him before nodding. "Well, I just wanted to stop by and see you guys. Take care of yourselves."

"You two Kalin." Crow nodded.

Kalin smiled at that before walking out of the room.

* * *

 _Back with Kairi, Leo, and Luna..._

Leo was laying his head against Kairi's stomach to see if he can hear anything.

"Can you?" Kairi asked quietly.

Leo listened until-

 _Beat, beat, beat._

He started to hear heartbeats. Leo's eyes widened before he closed them and just listened with a smile on his face.

"You heard something?" Luna asked him seeing his expression.

Leo just lifted his head and nodded. "Yeah... Did you hear it big sis?"

"I don't think so." Kairi admitted.

Leo frowned. "There were three tiny heartbeats... so small, so quiet. I'm a little jealous actually."

"Do you want to listen Luna?" Kairi offered.

Luna smiled. "Ok."

She gently put her head on Kairi's stomach. Kairi, and Leo waited for a reaction. A few seconds later Luna smiled before tearing up. Kairi wrapped her arms around her when she heard that softly closing her eyes. Luna hugged her back. Kairi then admitted, "You know... Sometime we're gonna have to buy a rocking chair."

"Ok." Leo nodded.

"Come over here Leo." Kairi smiled.

Leo nodded walking over to her. She pulled him to a hug with one of her arms while Luna was in her other one. They both hugged her back.

"I know that you two would be great for them." Kairi smiled to them.

Luna nodded with tears in her eyes while Leo smiled.

"We'll do our best." Leo whispered.

Kairi smiled as she looked down placing a hand on her stomach where she felt a kick, "You three are happy I know."

At that moment the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Kairi said trying to get up.

The door opened revealing a Sector Security Officer.

"Kairi Kessler, you're under arrest for illegal entry to New Domino City." the officer told her.

"What, wait what are you talking about?" Kairi asked shocked.

"The director of Sector Security has instructed us to arrest you immediately. Now you can come with us to the Facility calmly or we'll take you there by force." the officer told her.

"Goodwin let it slide!" Kairi protested as Leo, and Luna ran to see what's going on.

"Goodwin isn't the director, now this is your last warning. You are under arrest." the officer told her.

"What's going on?" Leo asked shocked.

"Stay out of the way, this is Sector Security business young man." the officer told him as another one grabbed Kairi's arm and put handcuffs on her.

"W-Wait there must be some sort of mistake!" Kairi told him.

"No mistake." the first officer told her before dragging her off.

"Kairi!" the twins cried in horror.

* * *

 _Ten minutes later..._

"Kairi, I'm back." Kalin called.

He finds the two were devastated crying as Luna was bawling on the couch, and Leo is comforting her, and was trying his hardest not to cry.

"S-Sector Security..." Luna sobbed.

"They took her to the Facility for no reason!" Leo cried.

Kalin's eyes widened in horror. "Stay right here, I'm getting her back."

With that he ran out of the room.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"Enjoy your new home." an officer told Kairi throwing her into a cell.

Kairi yelped as she watched helplessly as he locked the door walking off as she sat down on the bed provided, and started crying, _'No... I'm stuck here... Alone... Pregnant...'_

"And no way out, a huge shame isn't it?" asked an unfamiliar voice.

She turned to see who said that. It was a child hiding their identity with a white cloak. "Kairi Jo... my apologies, Kairi Kessler correct?"

"W-Who are you?" Kairi asked him.

"I'm the director of Sector Security. I have an offer for you." the child mentioned.

"Y-You...? A young kid...?" Kairi asked shocked before shaking her head, "Please! There must be some sort of mistake! I didn't do anything wrong! I can't give birth here!"

"Calm down, I'll be happy to let you go." the child told her. "On two conditions."

"What do you want?" Kairi asked with tears in her eyes.

"First, enter the World Racing Grand Prix and fight with every ounce of your strength." the child answered.

"T-That tournament?" Kairi asked wiping her eyes.

"Yes, and something else." the child told her.

"What?" Kairi asked with slight tears.

"Help defend the Divine Temple. Agree to these terms and you can go." the child told her.

"T-The what?" Kairi asked sniffing.

"The Divine Temple, you'll know it when it appears." the child stated. "Do we have a deal?"

Kairi sniffed thinking about it not sure when to agree or not as the child waited patiently. Looking around seeing the cell she sniffed before offering the child's hand, "Deal."

The child took it before taking a small tablet. "All crimes for Miss Kairi Kessler, and any associated crimes your friends or loved ones were accused of are forgiven. Oh, and tell your husband all your financial concerns have been dealt with as well."

"W-Why did you do that...?" Kairi couldn't help but ask.

"We needed to speak in private. You're free to go." the child said before walking off.

Kairi looked on as the guard unlocked the door as she walked out slowly, and walked.

"Kairi!" Kalin shouted running to her.

Hearing that she looked before starting to cry running into his arms crying. He held her close. "I'm here, I won't let you be alone."

Kairi continued crying before she said, "T-The Director s-said that... We can't worry about the finances anymore."

"Huh?" Kalin asked in shock.

"T-That's what he said." Kairi sobbed.

Kalin frowned. "Come on, we're going home."

She nodded crying as they walked back.

* * *

 _A few minutes later..._

Leo, and Luna were worried, and can barely keep it together until the door opened.

Kalin walked in holding Kairi. "We're home, and safe."

"Big sis!" They cried running over.

Kairi looked over as she smiled with tears, "Leo, Luna..."

They hugged her while crying. Kairi started crying hugging them back.

* * *

 **Ulrich362: Well then... not the happiest chapter. Also apologies for the shorter ones recently once the nine months are over things will start getting longer again right Bopdog?**

 **bopdog111: Yeah. The good thing though is that the kicking is happening, and with hearing their heartbeats.**

 **Ulrich362: True, very true. Not much longer and the babies will be born.**

 **bopdog111: Just 4 months to go.**

 **Ulrich362: Yup, see you in the next chapter.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	36. Month 6! Kairi's Birthday!

**Ulrich362: Well... the sixth month is here guys.**

 **bopdog111: And with it comes a special day.**

 **Ulrich362: True, a very special day.**

 **bopdog111: Should we tell them or should they know by this chapter?**

 **Ulrich362: I think the chapter can speak for itself. Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5d's but we own the OCs!**

* * *

The sun just shined into the room Kairi and Kalin were staying in as he woke up only to notice his wife with a smile on her face as she put a hand on her stomach in her sleep. She softly caressed her stomach which has grown bigger with a soft smile. Kalin smiled kissing her cheek before pausing and walking down to the kitchen. "Leo, Luna? Do you guys know what day it is?"

The twins turned to him.

"Uh not really." Leo admitted.

"It's April 23rd right?" Kalin asked.

"Yeah it is." Luna nodded.

Kalin smiled. "That's a very special day, but I need your help you two."

"What's today?" Leo asked curiously.

Kalin leaned in before whispering to the twins. "So, mind helping me out?"

The two looked shocked before they nodded with smiles. Kalin smiled back. "Well, why don't we go out and come up with a plan. Oh, but first a note."

Kalin grabbed a paper and note and left it for Kairi before walking out with the twins.

* * *

 _A few minutes later..._

Kairi slowly wake up as she yawned stretching, "Man I sleep like a rock."

She smiled at that recalling her dream only to frown when she noticed Kalin was gone.

"He must've gone somewhere." Kairi said

as she slipped her bed slippers on, and stand up putting in effort as she smiled rubbing her abdomen, "You three are getting big. But I like that."

She felt three kicks as she said that. Her smile widen more before walking to the kitchen, and sees the note. Curious she picked it up, and read it.

"Kairi, went out with Leo and Luna for a bit. We'll try to be back soon. Love you, Kalin."

Kairi smiled before she caressed her abdomen, "Are you three hungry?"

She felt two kicks.

"Your not hungry?" Kairi asked the baby who didn't kick.

She felt another two kicks confirming that only two babies were hungry.

"Okay. Then let's get some food." Kairi smiled as she walked to the fridge.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"Anything else?" Kalin asked.

"Does she like streamers?" Leo asked.

"I think so." Luna nodded.

"She's gonna be so happy." Leo grinned.

Kalin smiled. "Yeah, you're right."

"So we have everything?" Luna asked.

"Almost, Yusei's getting a cake and Crow's looking into some food." Kalin answered.

They both nodded.

"Well, we should pay and head back." Kalin mentioned before frowning. "I hope she isn't too lonely."

"She has three babies with her." Leo told him. "She wouldn't be lonely."

"They aren't born yet." Kalin pointed out.

"Is that a difference?" Leo asked curiously.

"Yeah, I'll fill you in while we head back." Kalin smiled as they walked out of the store.

"Hey there." they looked seeing Misty.

"Oh, hi Misty." Luna smiled.

"Hi Luna. Riku informed me of it." Misty smiled.

Luna smiled back.

"What do you think I'll get her?" Misty asked.

"I'm not sure." Kalin admitted.

"I'll try my best to find out." Misty told them.

"Ok." Leo smiled. "Oh, is it true you're going to Egypt soon?"

"Yeah. I won't see you guys for a while. But I know that Riku will have fun with you all." Misty smiled.

"Take care of yourself Misty." Kalin smiled.

"You all too." Misty nodded before walking in the store.

* * *

 _Later..._

The three walked in the house just in time for them to see Kairi was eating a bag of chips on the couch.

"Hi Kairi." Kalin smiled. "Miss us?"

Kairi smiled turning to them, "Yeah but the babies kept me company."

Kalin frowned. "Sorry."

"It's okay Kalin. You don't have to apologize." Kairi smiled.

Kalin nodded before embracing her and giving her a kiss. "Well, happy birthday Kairi."

"You remembered." Kairi smiled.

"Of course, I'd never forget." Kalin mentioned.

Kairi kissed her husband back. Leo and Luna both smiled seeing that. She turned to them, and hugged them, "How are you two today?"

"We're ok big sis." Leo smiled.

"Happy birthday." Luna said.

"Thanks you two." Kairi smiled.

They hugged her while Kalin picked up their bags and walked into the other room.

"You two want to talk to the babies?" Kairi asked.

"What should we say?" Luna asked.

"Hello, and whatever you two like to say." Kairi smiled as she took a seat on the couch.

Leo nodded. "Hi you guys. It's uncle Leo, I can't wait to see you."

"Neither can I, I'm aunt Luna. Are you being good for mommy?"

They both feel some kicks. Leo smiled at that before pausing. "Sora?"

"Huh?" Kairi, and Luna asked.

"You said that was the boy's name right?" Leo asked.

"Yeah." Kairi nodded.

Leo nodded before looking at her stomach. "Take care of your sisters, ok Sora?"

He sees a bulge had appeared as Kairi gasp softly a little. Leo nodded kissing her stomach. Kairi smiled when he done that.

"Just don't take after your uncle, he's a little reckless." Luna mentioned.

Kairi giggled a little hearing that. Leo blushed before pouting.

"Leo?" Luna asked seeing that.

"I wanted to help." Leo pouted. "What I did wasn't that bad was it?"

"No it's not." Kairi smiled.

Leo smiled before the doorbell rang. Luna walked, and answered the door.

"Hey Luna." Yusei smiled. "Can we come in?"

"Sure." Luna smiled letting them in.

Yusei, Jack, and Crow walked in with bags while Akiza walked to Kairi.

"Hey guys." Kairi smiled seeing them.

"Hey Kairi." Crow smiled.

"How are you feeling?" Akiza asked.

"The babies are getting really big but nothing I can't beat." Kairi smiled. "My feet do hurt though."

Akiza nodded. "I... I hope I'll be ready."

"You'll be great Akiza." Kairi smiled.

"Well, that isn't exactly easy to do Kairi." Akiza pointed out only to smile. "Though that's for the future, today is your birthday with your friends and family."

Kairi nodded with a smile before asking, "You want to feel?"

"Professionally, or as a friend?" Akiza asked.

"A friend." Kairi smiled.

Akiza gently put a hand on Kairi's stomach. She feels three kicks at her hand.

"You'll be a great mom Kairi." Akiza smiled.

"Thank you." Kairi smiled.

Akiza smiled gently.

She feels another kick.

"What are you doing Crow?" Jack's voice shouted. "You'll drop it!"

Hearing that they turned. Jack and Crow were arguing while holding what looked like a large platter of fruits. Kairi tries to get up, but the weight of the babies were keeping her down.

"Don't worry, I'll go talk with them." Akiza mentioned reassuringly before walking into the kitchen.

Kairi pouted, "I shouldn't just do nothing."

Akiza looked at her before smiling and offering her hand. Kairi looked, and smiled taking her hand. Akiza helped her up before the two of them walked into the kitchen to talk with Crow and Jack.

"Crow! Jack!" Kairi called.

They flinched before turning to her.

"Yeah Kairi?" Crow asked. "Is something wrong?"

"Why are you two arguing?" Kairi asked.

"Crow isn't paying any attention is going to drop the food we brought." Jack explained only for Crow to glare at him.

"You're the one who's trying to rip the platter from my hands Jack." Crow pointed out.

"Just... Please be careful you two." Kairi told them sternly.

They both nodded. Kairi breathed before smiling to Akiza, "Thanks for helping me get here Akiza."

"Of course." Akiza replied before frowning. "I'll be right back."

"Before you go can you help me back to the couch?" Kairi requested.

Akiza nodded. "Sure."

With that Akiza helped her back to the couch carefully so Kairi won't trip or anything.

"Are you ok?" Akiza asked her.

"Yes, I am." Kairi smiled to her.

Akiza nodded before walking off. As she did Kairi sat down.

"Sorry about that." Yusei apologized. "How have you been?"

"I have been doing okay. The babies are getting really big, and my feet hurt a little but it's all good." Kairi smiled.

Yusei nodded. "Did you ever expect this Kairi?"

"In all honesty yeah." Kairi admitted. "I knew that this would happen to me one day."

"You expected the five us to have made this many friends and be living in New Domino City, and that it would be reunited with the Satellite?" Yusei asked.

"Yes also that. Harmony always has a place somewhere." Kairi smiled.

Yusei smiled. "Yeah, you have a point. Happy birthday Kairi."

"Thanks Yusei." Kairi smiled.

* * *

A little while later Kalin helped Kairi to the table.

"Thanks Kalin." Kairi smiled.

"Anytime." Kalin smiled as everyone else took their own seats only for Leo to frown.

"Where's Riku?"

They looked around seeing Kairi's brother isn't here. At that moment the door opened. "Sorry I'm late."

They turned seeing it was Riku.

"I had to pick up something." Riku explained.

"It's okay Riku." Kairi smiled.

Riku nodded sitting down. "Happy birthday sis."

"Thanks bro." Kairi smiled.

The rest of the party was spent reminiscing about what had happened and the group enjoying the day.

"Oh Kalin?" Kairi remembered something.

"Yeah?" he asked turning to her.

"Do I have an appointment today?" Kairi asked.

Kalin paused before shaking his head. "Tomorrow."

"Oh." Kairi nodded hearing that.

"Are you scared?" Kalin asked embracing her.

"No." Kairi smiled hugging him back.

Kalin chuckled as he kissed her cheek. "Of course not, nothing ever scares you."

"...Losing you, and everyone else is." Kairi admitted.

"That won't happen, I promise." Kalin whispered.

* * *

 _The next day..._

Kairi awake entered Leo's room to find he's asleep, and smiled walking over, and knelled beside him softly shaking his shoulder. Leo groaned slightly before opening his eyes. "Big sis?"

"Morning Leo." Kairi smiled.

"Good morning." Leo smiled back.

She laid a kiss on his forehead, and smiled, "How are you feeling?"

Leo looked down. "Scared, but I don't know why."

"It will be okay Leo." Kairi assured him.

Leo nodded. "Yeah, you're right."

Kairi then smiled, "And the babies are saying good morning to you too."

Leo smiled at that before sitting up. "You're going to the doctor today right? Is there anything Luna and I can do while you're gone?"

"I don't know. I don't want you two to be alone." Kairi admitted.

"Big sis?" Luna asked slowly waking up.

Kairi smiled waddling over to Luna.

"Big sis, are you ok?" Luna asked. "Do you need help?"

"I'm fine." Kairi smiled.

Luna nodded with a smile.

"The babies are saying good morning to you, and your brother." Kairi smiled.

Luna smiled. "Good morning you guys."

Kairi softly grab her hand, and placed it on her abdomen where she felt three kicks. Luna smiled. "They're almost here aren't they?"

"3 more months." Kairi nodded.

Luna nodded.

"Kairi, we were going to the doctor remember?" Kalin asked.

"I know." Kairi nodded to him, "Can you two manage yourselves?"

Leo and Luna nodded.

"Yeah... we managed for a long time so a few hours should be easy." Leo smiled.

Kairi looked worried but nodded. Kalin gently took her hand. "They'll be ok Kairi, and we'll be back before you know it. It's just to check and make sure those three are doing ok."

Kairi nodded as she said, "See you later you two."

The twins nodded with smiles. With that Kairi, and Kalin walked out to the hospital

* * *

"Hello, Mrs. Kessler?" the receptionist asked.

"Yes ma'am. Me, and my husband came over for our Ultrasound Appointment." Kairi smiled.

"The doctor will be with you shortly, she's just finishing up a meeting." the receptionist answered.

Kairi nodded as she, and Kalin took a seat. A few minutes later the doctor walked out with Akiza. Kairi smiled seeing them.

"... Well you'll need someone assisting but I think you should be allowed to do that." the doctor finished.

Akiza nodded hearing that.

"Oh, Mr. and Mrs. Kessler. You're right on time." the doctor smiled noticing them.

"Huh, oh Kairi." Akiza smiled. "Well... I can do it."

Kairi nodded as Kalin helped her up, as they walked to the room. Kalin helped her onto the table as the doctor walked in with the gel and monitor. "How are you feeling?"

"Feeling great." Kairi smiled to her. "Their getting really big, and had been kicking for a while."

"That's wonderful." the doctor smiled while applying the gel. "Let's see how they're doing."

Kairi shivered at the cold gel but smiled nodding taking Kalin's hand. Kalin gently took her hand as they turned to the screen only to notice the three babies moving slightly and kicking. Kairi smiled feeling the movements.

"They look like they're developing perfectly. Do either of you have any questions?" the doctor asked.

"When are they due?" Kairi asked.

The doctor looked. "My best estimate would be sometime around July 15th."

"July 15th..." Kairi smiled repeating that date.

Kalin chuckled. "You can hardly wait can you?"

"Nope." Kairi smiled.

Kalin smiled kissing her cheek. "Come on, let's get home and let the others know the good news."

Kairi nodded before turning to the doctor, "Thank you so much."

The doctor nodded with a smile.

* * *

 **Ulrich362: Well, they have the due date.**

 **bopdog111: And Akiza's almost ready.**

 **Ulrich362: True, all in all things are going really well. See you in the next chapter.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	37. Month 7! Struggles of Pregnancy!

**bopdog111: Well guys this is now month 7.**

 **Ulrich362: Just a little bit longer.**

 **bopdog111: And then the triplets will be ready to be greeted.**

 **Ulrich362: Exactly. Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's but we own the OCs!**

* * *

With the beginning of the seventh month Kairi is having more trouble doing just about anything. She didn't want to do just nothing but always seem to get tired easily.

"I know it's frustrating Kairi but it'll be worth it... maybe." Kalin mentioned.

"I don't want to do nothing..." Kairi told him with her belly now bigger. "Plus I'm having trouble sleeping about now."

Kalin frowned. "Is there anything I can do to help you?"

"Help me out in whatever I need to do." Kairi answered smiling to him.

Kalin nodded kissing her cheek. Kairi smiled at that before trying to get up from the bed. Kalin moved to help her to her feet. When he did he helped her walk down-stairs to the rocking chair that they bought sometime ago for her to sit in with a pillow on it to make it comfortable.

"Does this still feel like a dream to you?" Kalin asked.

"Yeah." Kairi smiled as she rubbed her abdomen. "Just 2 more months."

"... Kairi, before Leo and Luna show up I... I'm honestly a little scared about us having those two." Kalin admitted.

Kairi looked confused.

"The Immortals, they're still here." Kalin clarified.

"Well they haven't done anything bad now ever since the war." Kairi answered.

"I know." Kalin sighed. "I'm just worried."

Kairi gently took his hand with a smile. Kalin smiled at that. Kairi then pulled her shirt, and rubbed her stomach as she smiled, "It finally done it."

Kalin just smiled before walking into the kitchen. Kairi smiled as said to herself, "My belly button is now an 'outie'... Don't know wither I should be embarrassed, or proud... What do you three think?"

She felt two kicks. Kairi smiled, "It has been great having you three in me... That will be over soon, and I get to see you three for real."

* * *

 _Later..._

Leo, and Luna arrived home from school.

"Hi you guys." Kairi smiled.

"Hi big sis." Luna smiled.

"Hey big sis." Leo smiled.

"How was school today?" Kairi asked.

"Really good." Leo smiled.

"Anything new?" Kairi asked them.

"Well... Miss Bartlet said that a new addition to the game is coming." Luna answered.

"A new addition?" Kairi asked confused.

"Well she said they weren't sure. Especially with the big tournament coming up." Leo admitted.

Kairi nodded hearing that, "Okay. How is Dexter, and your friends today?"

"Oh, actually..." Leo started nervously as four other people walked in behind them.

Kairi turned over. Three boys and a girl all wearing Duel Academy Uniforms had walked in.

"Dexter. Good to see you again." Kairi smiled to one of the boys.

"Sorry for barging in like this." Dexter apologized.

"Oh it's alright." Kairi smiled before turning to the other three, "And you three must be Bob, Sly, and Patty."

"Yeah, nice to meet you." Patty smiled.

"Leo and Luna told us a lot about you Mrs. Kessler." Bob smiled while Sly just shrugged.

"Any friend of Leo, and Luna are friends of mine." Kairi smiled.

"Um... can we feel?" Patty requested.

"I don't see why not." Kairi smiled.

Patty smiled as she put her hand on Kairi's stomach. "You must be so excited."

"Three little angels are gonna be here in just 2 months." Kairi smiled. "1 boy, and 2 girls."

"Kairi, who are you talking to?"

She turned over before Patty felt two kicks.

"Huh, where's the third one?" Patty asked.

"He's being a bit quiet today." Kairi answered. "I think he's just shy."

"Are you sure it's the boy?" Kalin asked walking up to them. "Who are you guys?"

"These are our friends from school." Leo answered, "Dexter, Sly, Patty, and Bob."

Kalin nodded before pausing noticing Patty, Dexter, and Bob looked scared.

"Don't worry guys. Kalin's a free man now. He won't harm you guys." Kairi smiled to them.

"Well, if you say so." Bob mentioned uncertainly.

"You want to be next to feel Dexter?" Kairi asked him.

"No thank you." Dexter replied.

Kairi nodded understanding before asking Bob, and Sly, "What about you two?"

Bob nodded but Sly glanced at her as if she was bothering him before walking into Leo and Luna's room. Kairi stared on before she asked the twins, "He's not much of a talker is he?"

"Not really." Leo admitted.

Kairi nodded as Bob placed a hand. Bob waited a few seconds before feeling two kicks. "They seem excited, I bet they can't wait to meet their family."

"I can tell." Kairi chuckled.

"Well excuse us, we were going to talk about what the new addition might be." Patty mentioned.

"You want any snacks while your talking?" Kairi offered.

"You don't have to do anything for us." Bob mentioned.

"But I want too. Besides I don't want just do nothing." Kairi smiled to them.

"Well... if you want to, but don't overdo it at least." Dexter requested.

Kairi nodded hearing that. With that Leo, Luna, Patty, Dexter, and Bob walked back into the twins room.

"The twins made such great friends." Kairi smiled.

"Hopefully ours are as lucky." Kalin mentioned.

Kairi then started to get up. Kalin moved to help before stepping back. "You are getting more stubborn if nothing else."

"I don't want to just sit here." Kairi told him.

"You've made that clear, so what do you want to do?" Kalin asked her.

"Try to make those snacks." Kairi answered.

Kalin just chuckled and shook his head. Kairi pouted at that.

"Can I help at all?" Kalin offered.

"Yeah." Kairi nodded.

Kalin nodded following her to the kitchen.

* * *

 _A few minutes later..._

"Done." Kairi smiled as on a platter was several crackers, and apple slices with Peanut Butter.

Kalin smiled. "They look great."

Kairi then tries to pick the platter up. Kalin stopped her. "I'll take the platter."

"Kalin..." Kairi trailed off.

"You can make the food, I'll carry it." Kalin told her. "Plus when the babies are born we'll be taking care of them anyway."

Kairi nodded as she slowly sat down on the rocking chair. Kalin walked to the twins room before knocking. "Can I come in you guys?"

"Yeah." Leo called.

Kalin walked in with the platter. "Snacks, curtesy of Kairi."

"How is she?" Patty asked him.

"Resting." Kalin answered before pausing. "Are you guys talking about anything interesting?"

"We're talking about a new addition to the game." Bob answered.

"Isn't it a bad idea to add a new element to the game with a huge tournament coming up?" Kalin asked them.

"It could help us." Leo admitted.

"Fair enough, well I'll let you guys talk." Kalin smiled.

They all nodded. Kalin walked out of the room before going over to Kairi and gently rubbing her neck. Kairi sighed in comfort, "Thanks Kalin."

"Anytime." Kalin smiled.

"Hey what do you think of my new 'outie' belly button?" Kairi then asked him.

Kalin paused. "I hadn't noticed honestly."

Kairi pulled up her shirt to show him. Kalin smiled. "Well, I still think you look beautiful."

Kairi smiled at that before she gasped wincing.

"Kairi?" Kalin asked nervously.

She hold her abdomen gritting her teeth in pain as he hold her hand. After a few more seconds she stops breathing slowly.

"Do you need anything?" Kalin asked.

"Just an ice cube." She answered she started to rock in the rocking chair.

Kalin nodded at that. When he went to go get it Kairi smiled placing a hand on her exposed stomach, _'I can't wait to see you three... I'm so proud for me to be called your mommy...'_

She felt two kicks before feeling a third a few seconds later. She smiled continuing to rock the chair.

* * *

 _A few minutes later..._

The kids had finished their talking, and exited the room as Kairi was sucking an ice cube before taking it out, "You kids doing okay?"

"Yeah we are big sis." Luna smiled.

Kairi smiled nodding, "What do you think of the snacks?"

"They were delicious miss." Bob smiled.

Kairi grinned hearing that before saying, "Sorry, I couldn't give them to you personally."

"It's fine, but we're leaving." Sly told her.

"Come back anytime." Kairi smiled to him.

He met her eyes before scowling and walking off.

"He's not friendly much is he?" Kairi asked.

"No." Leo frowned. "I don't even know why he came with us."

"Well he'll come around. And who knows maybe he'll be one of your strongest rivals." Kairi smiled to him.

Leo frowned. "Maybe..."

Kairi only embraced him.

"Um... Luna can you come here?" Kalin asked her.

Luna walked over to where he is. He was in the twins room... where her Deck Box was on its side with the cards spilling out.

"Huh?" Luna asked shocked.

"It's not that, Luna I looked through the cards... Ancient Fairy Dragon is gone." Kalin told her.

"Ancient Fairy Dragon? Who could took it?" Luna asked shocked.

"I don't know." Kalin frowned. "But it would have to be someone who came over today."

"That's Dexter, Bob, Sly, and Patty." Luna answered.

"Well one of them stole your dragon." Kalin told her.

Luna ran, "Guys!"

She caught them before the three could leave.

"Luna? What's wrong?" Leo asked her.

"Ancient Fairy Dragon is gone!" Luna cried fearfully.

"Gone?" Kairi asked shocked.

"Yeah, it's gone." Kalin told her.

Leo turned to Patty, Dexter, and Bob, "Did one of you take it?"

"Of course not." Dexter answered. "I wouldn't take something from you or Luna."

"Neither would we." Patty added while Bob nodded in agreement.

Kairi then widen her eyes, "So that's why Sly was here!"

She tried to get up. Kalin's eyes widened before running out of the room to try and find him.

"Kalin... Wait for me...!" She cried.

"Big sis, you can't." Leo told her.

"I can't do nothing..." Kairi told him looking down.

"You can't chase them." Leo argued.

Kairi didn't say anything. Leo looked down at that. Kairi then embraced as he sees she has a small smile, "Thanks... For looking out for me."

Leo blushed slightly. "I want to help my sisters."

Kairi smiled before asking, "You want to hear their heartbeats?"

Leo nodded as Kalin walked in with a card.

"He dropped it."

As Kairi pulled her shirt up they turned as Luna ran to him. He handed her a card. "I lost him, but I got your card back."

"Thank you." Luna smiled hugging the card.

Kalin nodded. Kairi smiled as she turned to Leo, "Maybe we should keep an eye on Sly."

"Yeah... that makes sense." Leo nodded.

"Big sis?" Luna asked seeing Kairi pulled her shirt up that exposed her abdomen.

"Leo wants to hear their heartbeats." Kairi explained.

Luna nodded hearing that as Leo rested his head on her stomach only to immediately cry out in pain and start rubbing his head.

"Leo?" Kairi asked surprised.

"One of them kicked me... hard." Leo pouted.

Kairi rubbed her stomach saying, "Now now please don't do that to Uncle Leo."

She felt a small kick... almost as if whichever baby was kicking was upset to hear that.

"He just wants to hear your heartbeat..." Kairi told the baby who kicked him, "It's okay."

She felt another kick.

"It's ok big sis... I'll get to see them soon right?" Leo asked.

"Yeah. You want to try again?" Kairi asked him. "He or she said sorry."

Leo shook his head. "I'm ok."

Kairi looked saddened hearing that. Leo immediately ran up and hugged her. Kairi hugged him back.

"I'm sorry I made you sad big sis." Leo apologized.

As he said that Patty, Bob, and Dexter nodded and quietly thanked Kalin and Luna before leaving.

"No... It isn't your fault." Kairi told him. "It was my own."

Leo just hugged her. Kairi continued having him in her arms. Kairi then yawned, "Kalin...? Can you take me to bed?"

"Sure." Kalin smiled helping her up out of the chair. "I know you hate feeling like you can't do much but soon you'll be running around more than anybody."

Kairi nodded with a smile before asking the twins, "You two want to say sweet dreams to the babies?"

"Sleep well you guys." Leo smiled.

"We'll see you soon." Luna added.

Kairi felt the babies giving soft kicks as she smiled before Kalin helped her to bed.

* * *

 **bopdog111: A new addition... What could that be?**

 **Ulrich362: Who knows, we'll have to wait and see though I don't see it being included in the upcoming tournament.**

 **bopdog111: You never know that it could.**

 **Ulrich362: Fair enough, though only two more months. See you in the next chapter.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	38. Month 8! Attack from Ghost!

**bopdog111: Month 8 is here guys.**

 **Ulrich362: Yup, only this month... won't be quite as positive as the previous ones.**

 **bopdog111: One of the other months isn't so positive either.**

 **Ulrich362: Fair enough, but considering this is the last one before the triplets are born... enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5d's but we own the OCs!**

* * *

Kalin was riding back from the Satellite after having decided to tell Martha and the kids in her care about Kairi's due date when an unknown duelist suddenly challenged him.

"Who are you?" Kalin asked him.

 **"You can call me Ghost."** the unknown duelist smirked. **"That's what my other victims do after all."**

"Well I don't have time to deal with you." Kalin told him.

 **"Not an option."** the figure smirked as Kalin's Duel Runner activated Speed World 2.

"What the?" Kalin asked shocked.

* * *

 _Speed World 2_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _If a player activates a non-"Speed Spell" Spell Card, they take 2000 damage. Except during the first turn of the Duel, during each player's Standby Phases, each player places 1 Speed Counter on their copy of this card (max. 12 each). You can remove any number of your Speed Counters from this card to activate an appropriate effect:_  
 _● 4: Reveal any number of "Speed Spell" Spell Cards in your hand, and inflict 800 damage to your opponent for each card revealed._  
 _● 7: Draw 1 card._  
 _● 10: Destroy 1 card on the field._

* * *

 **"Let's duel."** the figure smirked drawing his hand.

"Argh alright fine!" Kalin yelled drawing his.

"LET'S RIDE!" the two declared as unaware to Kalin two rings activated on them.

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Upheaval by FF12)**

 **Kalin: 4000**

 **Speed Counter: 0**

 **Ghost: 4000**

 **Speed Counter: 0**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Ghost 1st Turn:

 **(Kalin's Speed Counters: 0)**

 **(Ghost's Speed Counters: 0)**

"I'll set two cards and summon Wise Core in defense mode." Ghost smirked. "That's it."

* * *

 _Wise Core_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Once per turn, if this card would be destroyed by battle, it is not destroyed. When this card is destroyed by a card effect, destroy all monsters you control, then Special Summon 1 each of "Meklord Emperor Wisel", "Wisel Top", "Wisel Attack", "Wisel Guard", and "Wisel Carrier" from your hand, Deck or Graveyard._

* * *

Kalin 1st Turn:

"A monster with no attack or defense points?" Kalin asked confused. "Ah well draw!"

 **(Kalin's Speed Counters: 1)**

 **(Ghost's Speed Counters: 1)**

"You may not care for attack points, but I tend to like them!" Kalin called, "I summon Infernity Archfiend!"

The fiend appeared.

* * *

 _Infernity Archfiend_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _When you have no cards in your hand, apply the following effects. If you draw this card during your Draw Phase, you can Special Summon this card this turn. When this card is Special Summoned by its effect, you can add 1 "Infernity" card from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"Now Archfiend attack his Wise Core!" Kalin called as Archfiend makes the attack.

 **"Not quite, I reveal the trap Twin Vortex. This destroys Wise Core and your Infernity Archfiend."** Ghost countered.

* * *

 _Twin Vortex_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Select and destroy 1 face-up Machine-Type monster you control and 1 monster your opponent controls._

* * *

The two shattered.

"Damn!" Kalin grunted, "He sat a bait for a Trap, and I fell for it!"

 **"Now that Wise Core was destroyed by an effect I can summon something new to replace him. I call on Meklord Emperor Wisel ∞, Wisel Top, Wisel Attack, Wisel Guard, and Wisel Carrier!"** Ghost smirked as five white machine part appeared.

* * *

 _Meklord Emperor Wisel ∞_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Other monsters you control cannot attack. Once per turn, you can select and equip 1 face-up Synchro Monster your opponent controls to this card. This card gains ATK equal to the combined ATK of all Synchro Monsters equipped to it and all other face-up "Wisel", "Skiel", and "Granel" monsters you control. When this card is destroyed, destroy all monsters you control._

* * *

 _Wisel Top_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 0_

 _If you do not control a face-up "∞" monster, destroy this card._

* * *

 _Wisel Attack_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 0_

 _If you do not control a face-up "∞" monster, destroy this card._

* * *

 _Wisel Guard_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _If you do not control a face-up "∞" monster, destroy this card._

* * *

 _Wisel Carrier_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 600_

 _If you do not control a face-up "∞" monster, destroy this card._

* * *

"Impossible. Five monsters at one time?" Kalin asked shocked.

 **"Not quite, these monsters are much more than they appear. They can unite to create Meklord Emperor Wisel!"** Ghost revealed as the five monsters combined into a large humanoid robot.

 _Meklord Emperor Wisel: **(ATK: 0 + 1200 + 500 + 800 = 2500)**_

"What kind of monster is that?" Kalin asked himself, "Very well, I set two cards, and that's it."

* * *

 **Kalin: 4000**

 **Speed Counter: 1**

 **Ghost: 4000**

 **Speed Counter: 1**

* * *

Ghost 2nd Turn:

 **(Kalin's Speed Counters: 2)**

 **(Ghost's Speed Counters: 2)**

 **"Wisel, attack him directly."** Ghost declared.

Wisel charged with it's blade arm.

"Trap card, Depth Amulet!" Kalin declared.

* * *

 _Depth Amulet_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _When your opponent's monster declares an attack, you can discard 1 card to negate the attack. Destroy this card during your opponent's 3rd End Phase after activation._

* * *

 **"What?"** Ghost questioned.

"By discarding a card, I can put a stop to your monster's attack!" Kalin answered discarding making his hand 2.

 **"I end my turn."** Ghost frowned.

Kalin 2nd Turn:

 **(Kalin's Speed Counters: 3)**

 **(Ghost's Speed Counters: 3)**

Kalin drew as he nodded, "Okay I summon Infernity Beetle!"

The monster appeared.

* * *

 _Infernity Beetle_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Insect/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 0_

 _While you have no cards in your hand, you can Tribute this card to Special Summon up to 2 "Infernity Beetle" from your Deck._

* * *

"For one is the trap Full Salvo!" Kalin called.

* * *

 _Full Salvo_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When this card resolves, send your entire hand to the Graveyard. Inflict 200 damage to your opponent for each card you sent to the Graveyard by this effect._

* * *

"By sending the rest of my hand to the graveyard, you take 200 points of damage for each card I toss!" Kalin called as he discarding his last two cards.

Ghost grunted in pain.

 **(Ghost: 3600)**

"And then the trap, Call of the Haunted!" Kalin called.

* * *

 _Call of the Haunted_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Activate this card by targeting 1 monster in your GY; Special Summon that target in Attack Position. When this card leaves the field, destroy that target. When that target is destroyed, destroy this card._

* * *

"With this Infernity Destroyer is revived to fight!" Kalin called as Destroyer appeared.

* * *

 _Infernity Destroyer_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 2300_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: Inflict 1600 damage to your opponent. You must have no cards in your hand to activate and to resolve this effect._

* * *

 **"That won't help you."** Ghost pointed out.

"Well this will! I activate Beetle's ability to summon two more in defense mode by sacrificing my first!" Kalin called as the beetle shattered only to reveal two more, "With that done I'll tune 1 of my Beetles with Destroyer!"

The two flew up. Ghost smirked.

 **(LV: 2 + 6 = 8)**

"The dead and the living...The moment they meet at zero, the demonic dragon will be released from the cage of eternity! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Infernity Doom Dragon!"

Kalin's dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Infernity Doom Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2400_

 _1 DARK Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _Once per turn, if you have no cards in your hand, you can select 1 monster your opponent controls. Destroy that monster and inflict damage to your opponent equal to half its ATK. This card cannot attack during the same turn you activate this effect._

* * *

"And now since I have no cards in my hand in exchange for him not attacking this turn, your monster is destroyed, and you take damage equal to half it's attack points!" Kalin declared.

Ghost's eyes widened. ****"I play Infinity Guard Formation, this negates the effects of all of my monsters but in exchange that effect is negated!"****

* * *

 _Infinity Guard Formation_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate only when a card you control would be destroyed by a card effect. Negate the effects of all face-up Effect Monsters you control this turn, then negate that card effect._

* * *

The monster spit apart as the blast missed.

 _'Damn!'_ Kalin grunted, "Alright your turn!"

* * *

 **Kalin: 4000**

 **Speed Counters: 3**

 **Ghost: 3600**

 **Speed Counters: 3**

* * *

Ghost 2nd Turn:

 **(Kalin's Speed Counters: 4)**

 **(Ghost's Speed Counters: 4)**

 **"It's my move so Meklord Emperor Wisel reassembles and gets his abilities back, including his ability to absorb a Synchro Monster and take its attack points for himself!"** Ghost revealed. **"I'll be taking your dragon!"**

"What?" Kalin asked shocked as wires shot from Wisel's chest attaching to Doom Dragon as it roared being reeled in as Kalin watched in horror before it's absorbed in Wisel's chest. **(ATK: 2500 + 3000 = 5500)**

"Now with that done I'll set two more cards and attack your Beetle with Meklord Emperor Wisel!" Ghost declared.

Wisel charged striking the beetle causing it to shatter as Kalin grunted by the force.

 **"I end my turn, but you're as good as done."** Ghost smirked.

Kalin 3rd Turn:

 **(Kalin's Speed Counters: 5)**

 **(Ghost's Speed Counters: 5)**

 _'What kind of duelist is this guy?'_ Kalin thought drawing, "Alright, I activate the Speed Spell - Premature Burial!"

* * *

 _Speed Spell - Premature Burial_

 _Speed Spell Card_

 _Activate only while you control 4 or more Speed Counters. Activate this card by paying 800 LP, then target 1 monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target in Attack Position and equip it with this card. When this card is destroyed, destroy the equipped monster._

* * *

"While I have 4 or more Speed Counters by paying 800 points Destroyer comes back!" Kalin called as the monster appeared. **(Kalin: 3200)** "And although all five of your monsters made a huge robot their still able to attack! Destroyer attack Wisel Top!"

Destroyer charged at the head of Wisel.

 **"Negate Attack!"** Ghost revealed.

* * *

 _Negate Attack_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, then end the Battle Phase._

* * *

 _'Well that's just perfect.'_ Kalin grunted, "Turn end!"

* * *

 **Kalin: 4000**

 **Speed Counters: 5**

 **Ghost: 3600**

 **Speed Counters: 5**

* * *

Ghost 3rd Turn:

 **(Kalin's Speed Counters: 6)**

 **(Ghost's Speed Counters: 6)**

Ghost drew his card and smirked. **"I activate the effect of Speed World 2, by paying four Speed Counters you lose 800 life points for every Speed Spell in my hand, and I have the Lightning Rod Speed Spell!"**

 **(Ghost's Speed Counters: 6 - 4 = 2)**

The lightning hit Kalin as he screamed. **(Kalin: 2400)**

 _'W-What the hell!?'_ Kalin thought shocked he felt pain.

 **"When I duel the damage is real, and you just lost. Meklord Emperor Wisel destroy Infernity Destroyer!"**

Wisel charged at the monster. Kalin quickly called, "I play Infernity Guard's effect in my grave! I take half the damage from your attack, and Destroyer isn't destroyed!"

 **"That's still 1600 points of damage."** Ghost reminded him.

Wisel slashed Destroyer as Kalin screamed. **(Kalin: 1000)**

"Now I play the trap card Battle Return, it may cut Wisel's points in half but he can attack you again." Ghost revealed.

* * *

 _Battle Return_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate only when a monster you control attacks, but its attack is negated or the monster it battles is not destroyed by battle. Halve that monster's ATK during this Battle Phase. It can attack once again this turn._

* * *

 _Meklord Emperor Wisel: **(ATK: 5500/2 = 2750)**_

"Attack!"

Wisel charged, and slashed destroying Destroyer. **(Kalin: 0550)**

"I end my turn, but on my next move this duel is over." Ghost told him.

 _Meklord Emperor Wisel: **(ATK: 2750 * 2 = 5500)**_

Kalin 4th Turn:

 **(Kalin's Speed Counters: 7)**

 **(Ghost's Speed Counters: 3)**

 _'Dammit...'_ Kalin grunted as he drew looking, "I activate the Speed Spell - Pot of Greed!"

* * *

 _Speed Spell - Pot of Greed_

 _Speed Spell Card_

 _Activate only if you have 6 or more Speed Counters. Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

"With it, I can draw 2 cards!" Kalin drew twice, "And then Speed World 2's effect! I pay 7 counters to draw 1 more card!"

 **(Kalin's Speed Counters: 7 - 7 = 0)**

He drew again.

 **"Draw whatever you want, it won't change a thing."** Ghost told him.

Kalin looked before smirking, "I activate the effect of Speed Cross in my hand!"

* * *

 _Speed Cross_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _While you control no monsters, and your Speed Counters are lower then your opponent's: Special Summon 1 monster from your GY, and gain Speed Counters equal to it's level. Banish the monster summoned by this effect, and remove all Speed Counters you have during your End Phase. If your opponent controls more cards, and you have less Life Points you can activate this card from your hand._

* * *

 **"What?"** Ghost questioned.

"I summon Destroyer, and gain Speed Counters equal to it's level!" Kalin called as Destroyer appeared. **(Kalin's Speed Counters: 0 + 6 = 6)** "Which is enough to play this. The Speed Spell - Speed Fusion!"

* * *

 _Speed Spell - Speed Fusion_

 _Speed Spell Card_

 _Activate only while you have 4 or more Speed Counters. Send Fusion Material Monsters from your hand or field listed on a Fusion Monster to the Graveyard to Fusion Summon that Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck._

* * *

 **"A Fusion Summon?"** Ghost asked in shock.

"I summon a Fusion Monster using monsters on my field or hand!" Kalin called, "I fuse Destroyer with Infernity Guardian!"

The two fused.

"Two fiends in the Darkest Hell! Join together, and free death itself! Fusion Summon! Appear level 8! Infernity Reaper!"

At that what appeared was a skeletal being wielding a scythe, and has the black flames engulfing the skull under his black cloak.

* * *

 _Infernity Reaper_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Fiend/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2 "Infernity" monsters with the same Type_  
 _While you have no cards in your hand: This card cannot be destroyed by card effects. Once per turn: Target 1 "Infernity" monster in your graveyard, then apply that card's effects to this card itself. When this card attacks: Destroy 1 Spell/Trap your opponent controls. You must have no cards in your hand to activate, and to resolve this effect._

* * *

Ghost stared at the monster in shock.

"And now I activate Reaper's ability to have it gain Destroyer's abilities!" Kalin called as Reaper glowed, "And now destroy Wisel Top!"

The monster charged.

"And now Reaper destroys Doom Dragon in your Spell/Trap Card zone as it's fighting while I have no cards in my hand!" Kalin revealed.

The monster and dragon shattered.

 **(Ghost: 1300)**

 _Meklord Emperor Wisel: **(ATK: 5500 - 3000 - 500 = 2000)**_

"And now Reaper's ability it gain from Destroyer activates! Since it destroyed a monster by battle you take 1600 points of damage!" Kalin called as Reaper fired a ray at Ghost.

Ghost cried out as the blast hit and the top half of his body was sent flying from the Duel Runner

* * *

 **Kalin: 0550**

 **Speed Counters: 7**

 **Ghost: 0000**

 **Speed Counters: 3**

 **Kalin wins the duel!**

* * *

"W-What the?" Kalin asked surprised seeing that.

Ghost's Duel Runner had crashed and the top half of its body was sparking.

"He's... a robot?" Kalin asked shocked. "Maybe his Duel Runner can give me some answers!"

He sped to where it is.

A cloaked figure have arrived where the Duel Runner is, and took the cards, and typed something on the Duel Runner before walking off before Kalin arrived. Kalin looked at the Duel Runner only to notice the deck was gone.

"What?" Kalin asked before looking at the activity on the Duel Runner.

All of the records were erased when suddenly Kalin heard sirens as Sector Security appeared racing towards him. Kalin grunted as he can't tell wither to get out, or stay. He ultimately decided to race off and make sure Kairi was ok.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Kairi was still sleeping as Leo decided to get her up. Leo walked into the room. "Big sis?"

Kairi was sleeping. He walked up and carefully shook her shoulder. "Big sis, can you hear me?"

She stirred slowly when he done that.

"Morning big sis." Leo smiled before looking down. "And good morning you three."

She sat up putting a lot of effort with her belly now reaching a big size as she run her hand over it, "Their getting real big."

Leo nodded putting his head on her stomach.. "I can't wait to see them."

Seconds later he grunted as one of the babies kicked him again.

"... Most of them."

"How are their heartbeats?" Kairi asked him.

Leo shook his head. "They sound ok... but my head is ringing a little bit."

She kissed the top of his head at that. Leo smiled before pausing when they heard a crash.

"What the!?" Kairi cried as she tried getting up.

"Big sis, what was that?" Luna asked nervously.

"I don't know... But I'm gonna see." Kairi said as she placed her hands on the side of the door to support herself.

Leo and Luna looked nervous.

"You need to be careful big sis."

"I will." Kairi smiled turning to them.

They nodded as the three of them headed down where they found Kalin only he was out cold.

"Kalin!?" Kairi cried running over being careful.

He looked hurt and his Duel Runner looked like it had been damaged by something.

"Oh my god." Kairi gasped in horror.

Leo and Luna gasped in horror too.

"Call help guys!" Kairi told the twins.

They nodded running upstairs while Kairi noticed Kalin's Runner was beeping. Kairi slowly got over to check it out. It was the record of Kalin's most recent duel. Kairi looked on as she turned to Kalin, and then played the record.

* * *

 _After she saw the events of the duel..._

Kairi looked shocked, and amazed at this as she turned to Kalin worried. He grunted before weakly opening his eyes. "Kairi...?"

"Kalin..." She trailed off taking his hand.

He looked at her before weakly smiling. "The kids are excited about you being a mom."

"I seen what happened from your Duel Runner." Kairi told him worried.

Kalin frowned. "Oh."

"How much pain are you in?" Kairi asked him worried.

Kalin looked at Kairi before shaking his head. "A lot, but I'll recover."

She kissed him.

Kalin smiled and kissed her back.

"Whatever that was Kairi, it's over now and we have a bright future to look forward to."

Kairi smiled with tears before flinching a little, and smiled placing his hand on her belly where he felt several kicks.

Kalin smiled at that before kissing her again.

* * *

 **Ulrich362: Well... a mysterious opponent, a robot at that, challenged Kalin but was defeated and someone in a similar outfit to the individual who had Kairi arrested seems to be connected to it.**

 **bopdog111: What does this mean?**

 **Ulrich362: Not sure, but what I am sure of is it's finally time.**

 **bopdog111: Next chapter is the birth of the triplets.**

 **Ulrich362: Yup, so look forward to that. See you in the next chapter.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	39. Month 9! Triplets are Born!

**bopdog111: Well this is it. Month Nine.**

 **Ulrich362: Yup, time for the triplets to be born.**

 **bopdog111: And in one way for Kairi to go to labor also before that. Let's see how this goes.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5d's but we own the OCs!**

* * *

Kalin sat up in bed before smiling. "Kairi?"

Kairi was sitting up with her back turned on Kalin before hearing his voice, and turned over with a smile.

"How do you feel, it's almost time." Kalin smiled. "Then they'll be here."

"...Confused, excited, nervous, a lot of emotions." Kairi admitted, "But most is annoyed since everything to do is such a chore right now, and that I'll miss them being in me."

"I understand." Kalin smiled. "So what do you want to do today? Well besides call Akiza?"

"Well can you help me to the kitchen for breakfast?" Kairi requested.

"Of course I can." Kalin smiled offering her his hand.

Kairi smiled taking his hand as she grunted standing up with her now nine month stomach on her, "No wonder they said nine month is the most hard. Even with triplets."

"If there was anything I could do to lessen the pain I would Kairi." Kalin mentioned.

"I know, and I appreciate it." Kairi smiled.

The two of them walked downstairs after that. They arrived to see the twins were there.

"Morning you two." Kairi smiled.

"Morning big sis." they smiled back.

"You two wouldn't mind helping Kairi with her share of breakfast?" Kalin asked them.

"Not at all." Luna smiled.

"Thanks." Kairi smiled to them.

Leo smiled and hugged her. Kairi used her un-used arm to hug him back.

"What do you want big sis?" Luna asked.

"Waffles with Maple Syrup." Kairi smiled.

Leo and Luna both nodded happily. Kalin helped Kairi sit down before she grunted.

"Kairi?" Kalin asked.

Kairi soon let out a sigh, and smiled "The force is strong with these three."

Kalin pauses before frowning. "Really?"

"Couldn't resist." Kairi chuckled, "But seriously their kicks are now strong."

"They're probably excited." Kalin smiled.

Kairi smiled before asking, "You want to say anything to them?"

Kalin smiled. "Yeah, but face to face. Today's the day Kairi."

"Yeah due date's today. But it never hurts to do it before right?" Kairi asked him.

"No, but to be honest I'm not sure what to say at this point." Kalin started before tearing up. "This doesn't feel real Kairi, it just doesn't."

Kairi tried her best to embrace him. He kissed her gently. She softly kissed him back as Leo put a plate in front of her, "Thanks Leo."

Leo smiled. "Anytime big sis."

"You want to say something to the three?" Kairi asked him.

Leo looked at her stomach before closing his eyes. "Ok you three, it's been a long nine months but I can't wait to see you."

Kairi smiled as she grabbed his hand, and placed to where he felt three strong kicks. Leo smiled at that. Kairi turned to Luna, "What about you Luna?"

Luna was smiling and had tears in her eyes. Kairi motioned her to come over. Kairi used one of her arms to embrace her close. Luna hugged her close. Kairi smiled, "I know. You can't want to see them in person aren't you?"

Luna shook her head with tears in her eyes. "No, I can't wait."

She feels a kick from where her hand is at. That caused Luna to start crying.

"Your so happy little sis." Kairi smiled kissing her forehead while wiping her eyes softly.

Luna just nodded.

* * *

 _After breakfast..._

Kairi was looking over the window to see a festival was going on.

Ring Ring Ring.

Hearing that answered the phone with some effort, "Hello?"

 _"Hello, Kairi?"_ Martha asked.

"Hey Martha." Kairi smiled hearing that.

 _"How are you feeling?"_ Martha asked.

"A lot of different emotions right now." Kairi admitted.

 _"That's understandable, well I just wanted to say congratulations."_ Martha smiled.

"Thanks Martha." Kairi smiled back.

 _"Well, goodbye Kairi."_ Martha mentioned.

"Goodbye Martha." Kairi smiled.

"Big sis?" Leo asked.

She turned to him, "Martha just called."

Leo nodded before looking down. "Um... How are we going to get to the doctor?"

"It's alright Leo. Akiza will bring these three here." Kairi smiled.

Leo nodded at that. Kairi looked at her stomach softly caressing it, "And I'm gonna miss these three being in me. I'll miss their kicks, movement, everything."

"But you'll get to hold them, and hug them, and all sorts of stuff right?" Leo asked.

"Yeah your right. It will be a-" Kairi started but suddenly gasped in pain gritting her teeth.

"Big sis?" Leo asked in horror.

Kairi grunted as she then breathed as he ran over holding her hand.

"What's wrong big sis?" Leo asked. "Do you need something?"

"I-I don't know-OW!" She cried closing her tight before Leo noticed a puddle of water under Kairi.

Confused Leo frowned. "Luna! Did you spill water earlier?"

"No I didn't! Why?" Luna's voice asked curious.

Hearing that Kairi's eyes widen looking down, "Oh my God!"

"Big sis?" Leo asked. "What's wrong?"

"Their coming..." She whispered to herself in shock before saying, "Leo! The babies! Their coming!"

Leo's eyes widened in shock. "Should we call Akiza? Maybe Riku and Misty should come by, is there anything Luna and I can do? Luna!"

"Take me... Take me to the rocking chair." She told him breathing.

Leo nodded as Luna and Kalin ran into the room. Kairi breath as she walked with Leo helping her before sitting in the rocking chair taking deep, and steady breaths.

"I'll call Akiza, just relax, everything will be ok." Kalin told her.

Kairi nodded before wincing accidentally squeezing Leo's hand hard. Leo winced in pain before frowning. "Is there anything that can make it hurt less big sis?"

Kairi breathed before saying to him, "I'm... I'm so sorry, I squeezed it so hard..."

"Not me, you big sis." Leo clarified. "I want to make you feel better. My hand will be ok."

"Can you... Rub my back?" She asked him, "While Luna makes some Ice Chips?"

Leo nodded and started gently rubbing her back while Luna ran to make the Ice Chips. As they were doing that, and Kalin was calling Akiza, Kairi continued taking deep breathes wincing sometimes as a big wince made her squeezing Leo's hand again. Leo rubbed her back more.

A few minutes later the doorbell rang.

Luna ran, and answered it. Akiza and an older woman walked in.

"Where is the mother?" the older woman asked.

"She's in the living room with Leo, and Kalin." Luna answered.

The older woman walked in as Akiza followed.

"Kairi... are you sure you want me to do this?" Akiza asked her.

Kairi breathed before she nodded with a smile, "Yes. I do."

"Ok." Akiza nodded. "Kalin, can you help me get Kairi to your bed?"

Kalin nodded as they helped Kairi up to the bed.

"Big sis?" the twins asked worried.

"I'll be okay you two. Just give me, and them some privacy." Kairi smiled to them.

Leo and Luna frowned before hugging her quickly.

Kairi smiled at that before they walked off.

She continued to breath, and wince sometimes before they arrived upstairs, and their laying Kairi down.

"I'll get them." Kalin said running down-stairs.

Akiza smiled. "They're almost here Kairi."

"Yeah. Almost. I can't wait to see them." Kairi smiled breathing covering herself with the blanket.

Akiza nodded before Kalin came in with the towels and she laid them down.

"Ok... do you want Kalin in here?" Akiza asked.

Kairi breathed turning to Kalin before requesting, "Can you... Give the twins some company... I don't want them to be alone."

Kalin nodded walking down as Akiza took a breath.

"Ok, lets see how far along you are." Akiza said before turning to the older doctor. "You'll make sure she's ready right?"

The older doctor nodded as Kairi looked at her confused. Akiza blushed slightly before explaining it. Kairi blushed back before doing what she has to do, and let Akiza take a look.

"I think it looks like... maybe six or seven? What do you think?" Akiza asked the other doctor.

The other doctor looked answering, "Six."

"How many do we need to get to?" Kairi asked continuing to breath.

"Ten." Akiza answered. "Just try to relax."

 **(A/N (Ulrich362): Akiza is handling the delivery, but she's inexperienced so the older doctor is there for advice and to make sure things are going smoothly.)**

Kairi smiled, "Isn't long now."

She winced letting out a small cry. Akiza moved and gently held her hand. "It's going to be ok, I promise."

Kairi smiled weakly.

* * *

 _Meanwhile downstairs..._

Leo and Luna were in tears. Kalin was nervous holding his hands together, "It will be alright you two."

Luna kept crying while Leo nodded.

"Yeah... you're right." Leo nodded.

"Should... Should we tell Yusei, Crow, Jack, Martha, and the kids?" Luna asked.

"I think we should wait until they're born and Kairi's had a chance to rest." Kalin answered. "Plus... I don't think having more distractions right now will help Kairi or Akiza."

Leo smiled. "Yeah, you're right."

Kalin nodded before Leo wiped his eyes only for them to tear up again. "She saved our lives in more ways than one."

"Much more." Luna agreed wiping her eyes.

Kalin smiled before hugging them both. They hugged him back.

* * *

 _Back upstairs..._

Kairi continued breathing with sweat running down on her forehead with Akiza supporting her. Kairi breathed before wincing squeezing Akiza's hand. Akiza nodded before looking as her eyes widened. "I think that's ten."

The other doctor looked to see. She looked before nodding. Akiza nodded back. "Ok, Kairi can you take a few deep breaths?"

Kairi nodded taking a slow breath.

"Ok, now I need you to try and push one of the babies out." Akiza explained.

Kairi nodded taking a deep breath, and closed her eyes before grunting.

"I think I see something Kairi. Just keep doing what you're doing." Akiza told her.

Kairi nodded before she then screamed. Hearing that Akiza panicked before they heard crying. Hearing that they looked to see in Akiza's hands was a small baby crying. Akiza looked stunned before the older doctor took the baby and cut the cord.

"I'll clean her up. You two work on the other two."

Akiza nodded as Kairi breathed before wincing.

"I think I see another one. You're doing amazing Kairi." Akiza told her.

Kairi grunted before saying, "Ow! Ow ow ow ow ow!"

"Huh, Kairi?" Akiza asked. "What's wrong?"

"These contractions, and... This birthing." Kairi grunted before screaming.

Akiza looked down nervously only to gasp seconds before they heard more crying. Kairi breathed heavily before weakly looking to see a second baby was in Akiza's hands.

"It's the baby boy." Akiza smiled only to gasp. "Kairi, are you ok?"

"I'm... I'm just tired." Kairi answered breathing, "But... I'm almost done."

"Yeah, just one more and then the others can come up." Akiza nodded.

Kairi took deep breaths before wincing grabbing the bed sheet, and holding them in a tight grip before sitting up screaming giving it her all on this last one.

 _'Kairi...'_ Akiza thought fearfully before Kairi collapsed having used up all her strength.

Kairi breathed before they heard a third crying. Akiza smiled. "You did it Kairi."

Kairi smiled tiredly hearing the crying before started tearing up in joy. Akiza smiled wrapping up the babies as well as she could. "Once they're cleaned up do you want to let Kalin, Leo, and Luna come up to see them and so they can get their names?"

Kairi nodded sitting up against the back of the bed before saying, "Akiza... Thank you."

Akiza just smiled.

"Maybe next time... You can do it on your own." Kairi smiled tiredly to her.

"Hopefully that isn't for a while." Akiza admitted with a smile.

* * *

 _A few minutes later..._

"Come up here." Akiza called to the twins, and Kalin.

They walked up to see Kairi lying down with the three wrapped up babies lying on her. Kairi's face was a little red, having slight tears in her eyes, and dried up tears on her cheeks, and looks really exhausted, but has a joyful smile. Kalin smiled seeing the babies as he started tearing up while Leo and Luna just started to cry. Hearing them Kairi turned to them smiling, "Hey guys..."

"Big sis..." they choked out before crying more.

"Have you picked their names?" Kalin asked her. "The boy is Sora right, but what about the girls?"

Kairi smiled tiredly turning to the three, "Fabia... And Mira."

"That's perfect." Kalin smiled.

Kairi then turned to the twins saying, "Come on you two... Take a closer look."

They walked to the babies and just smiled.

"Nothing can make this more perfect." Luna choked out.

Just then Sora cooed before he started to wake up. Kairi smiled rubbing his head. "Hi Sora, I'm your mommy."

Sora looked before cooing snuggling against her. Kairi started tearing up as she hugged her three babies closer to her.

"Can... I hold him?" Luna asked her.

Kairi nodded handing Sora to Luna. "Careful."

Luna carefully hold her nephew being careful of the head. He blinked before looking up at her and tilting his head to the side in confusion.

"Hi Sora..." She smiled, "I'm Aunt Luna."

He looked up before cooing snuggling against her. Leo smiled. "Can I pick up one of them big sis?"

Kairi nodded saying, "Be careful with the head."

Leo nodded moving to pick up Mira only for her to start crying and smack him in the head.

"Ow." Leo said rubbing his head.

"Mira." Kairi said to her daughter.

She turned to Kairi before turning back and smacking Leo again before giggling.

"Looks like we found out kicks you." Kairi said to Leo. "Try Fabia."

Leo nodded picking up Fabia who shuddered slightly before moving closer to Leo and curled up against him.

Leo smiled saying, "Hi Fabia. I'm your Uncle Leo."

She looked up at him before shyly looking down and hiding her face on his shirt.

"I think she's a shy one." Kairi said seeing that before turning to Kalin, "Your turn Kalin."

Kalin walked over and gently picked up Mira who looked up at him curiously before smiling only to reach over and try to smack Leo again.

"Nope." Kalin laughed gently tickling her.

Mira giggled, and started laughing. Kairi smiled tiredly before yawning. Seeing that they put the babies back near Kairi.

"Get some rest, you've been through a lot." Kalin told her.

Kairi smiled tiredly at Kalin, and the twins, "Thanks guys... That really hurt... And it's really exhausting..."

The three of them smiled and nodded before hugging her gently and walking out of the room.

* * *

 **Ulrich362: Well... Mira, Fabia, and Sora are here.**

 **bopdog111: And in perfect condition too.**

 **Ulrich362: True, though now that the triplets are born its time for the rest of the friends and family to meet them and then... what's after that Bopdog?**

 **bopdog111: Plenty of things to do before the tournament.**

 **Ulrich362: Makes sense to me, see you in the next chapter.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	40. Life in New Domino!

**bopdog111: We're here guys.**

 **Ulrich362: Yup, time for the others to meet the triplets.**

 **bopdog111: Of course Kairi still needs to take an easy.**

 **Ulrich362: True.**

 **bopdog111: Well let's see where this leads too.**

 **Ulrich362: Agreed, enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's but we own the OCs!**

* * *

It had been two days since the triplets were born and Kairi, Leo, Luna, and Kalin were waiting for everyone to arrive for the introductions. Though Mira was still trying to hit Leo on the head while giggling.

"Mira..." Leo frowned.

"Mira, no hitting." Kairi told her.

She looked at Kairi innocently before reaching for Leo again. Kairi started to tickle her. She started giggling but still reached for Leo. Leo walked over. Mira looked like she wanted to hit him again but instead she reached up for a hug. Leo picked her up to hug her. She hugged him while giggling.

"That's better." Leo smiled.

... Smack.

Mira giggled as she smacked Leo's nose before hugging him again and giggling.

"...Good at deception alright huh?" Leo sighed but still hugged her.

Mira frowned before starting to cry and try hugging Leo close.

"Oh, I'm not mad or anything." Leo said thinking he upset her.

She looked up with tears and tried hugging him again. He kissed her forehead, and hugged her close. She hugged him back.

"I think Mira really loves you Leo." Kalin smiled.

"Yeah, I know." Leo smiled back, "And I love her too."

She giggled happily at that as the doorbell rang. Luna opened the door. It was Yusei, Crow, Jack, Riku, and Misty.

"Hi guys." Luna smiled.

"Hey Luna." Yusei smiled.

"How is she?" Misty inquired.

"She's okay." Luna said as she let them in.

Riku immediately walked over to Kairi. "Are you feeling alright sis?"

"I'm fine." Kairi smiled.

Riku nodded before smiling only to frown.

"Look here." Kairi smiled showing the babies.

"They're all beautiful." Misty smiled. "You must be so happy."

"Yes I am." Kairi smiled.

"What are their names?" Yusei inquired.

"The boy is Sora, the girl Leo is holding is Mira, and the other one who's shy is Fabia." Kairi answered.

"Three great angels aren't they?" Kairi smiled.

"Yeah, they are." Crow nodded.

"Come on you three. Say hi to your family." Kairi smiled.

Sora stared at them, Fabia kept trying hide behind her hands, and Mira blinked before smacking Leo again and giggling.

"Hi." Misty smiled to them.

Sora and Mira giggled but Fabia started crying.

"Huh?" Misty asked surprised at Fabia.

"Oh she's really shy." Kairi told her, "She's the one that doesn't kick a lot."

"Oh, I see." Misty nodded.

Kairi kissed Fabia's forehead telling her, "It's okay Fabia. She's a friend."

Fabia buried her face in Kairi's shirt.

"Yeah it's gonna be a while for her to warm up." Kairi admitted.

"That's ok." Crow mentioned.

"Uh why does Mira do that to Leo?" Yusei asked.

"I don't know." Leo frowned as she hit him again before giggling and hugging him.

"And Sora? What kind of trait does he have?" Crow asked. "Like Fabia being shy, and Mira doing that to Leo?"

Sora at that turned to Crow, and reached for him.

"I guess friendly." Yusei noted.

"Yeah looks like that." Kalin smiled as he takes his son, and hands him to Crow.

Crow carried him as Sora looked on with a smile snugging onto him.

"They're all amazing." Jack smiled.

"You bet." Kairi smiled.

"Should we tell Martha and the kids?" Crow asked.

"Yeah." Kairi nodded. "They can't wait to see them."

"I'll head over and let them know to stop by." Yusei smiled.

They nodded on it.

"Guys you won't mind if me, and Misty talk for a minute?" Kairi asked.

"No problem." Crow replied.

With that, and Misty's help they walk up to a different room since Kairi can't walk by herself yet.

"What's on your mind?" Misty asked.

"Well do you, and Riku have plans to start a family sooner in life?" Kairi asked her.

Misty paused before looking down. "No, we have no plans to ever do that."

Kairi patted the spot beside her as Misty sat down as she told her, "Well Misty listen when you do it will be a great thing to do. Expecting to have children, wanting to spend time with them all you can, and do what you can to make them happy. Cramps happen but it will be so worth it."

"You don't understand Kairi... we've made attempts, but they all failed." Misty clarified.

"What?" Kairi asked confused.

"I mean no matter how we try it never works out and so... we've decided to just stop." Misty answered.

"So your giving up?" Kairi asked her.

"We already have Kairi." Misty told her. "But we're ok."

"Well actually... I think you had done all but one." Kairi told her.

Misty raised an eyebrow at that.

"Well there is one thing you haven't tried." Kairi told her.

"Don't keep me in the dark Kairi." Misty mentioned.

"Well... You, and Riku should try artificially. Like doing a surrogate. That works everytime." Kairi told her. "On you or another woman though."

"A surrogate..." Misty repeated thoughtfully. "That could work. No, we shouldn't ask someone for that... thanks for caring though, sis."

"Well you couldn't ask for a willing person." Kairi smiled for her.

Misty stared at her for a few seconds before frowning. "Absolutely not!"

Kairi looked surprised at that, "Misty?"

"You are not doing that Kairi Kessler, am I clear?" Misty asked angrily.

"Is something wrong with that?" Kairi asked her.

"Yes! You just put your body through enough for a lifetime." Misty told her.

Kairi told her, "My body isn't strong to do it for a while maybe. But once, I recover for a while I'll do it. Besides, I want to do this for you, and Riku. Your family, and wanting to make you two happy is what matters."

"... I said no Kairi." Misty told her.

Kairi frowned before nodding sadly. Misty stared at her before sighing. "I'll think about it."

Kairi nodded hearing that. Misty nodded before hugging her. "Need any help getting downstairs?"

"Sure." Kairi nodded as Misty helped her up. "I'll not force you to decide."

"Thank you Kairi." Misty smiled gently before they heard the doorbell.

As Misty set her down Riku walked to the door. He opened it only to see a frightened looking young woman in glasses.

"Huh?" Riku asked surprised. "Hey you okay?"

"Where's Kairi?" the woman questioned.

"She's right here." Riku answered.

The girl stared at her before taking a breath. "You're going to die."

Hearing that it caught Kairi's attention. "What?"

"I can't explain it... but I saw you dueling someone, and then there was a flash of light and when it faded you were on the ground clearly dead. Dull eyes, not breathing... It's going to happen."

"Carly what are you saying?" Jack asked her.

The young woman, Carly, looked towards Jack before swallowing nervously. "I'm saying, someone is going to kill her in a duel."

"Do you catch of a glimpse of the fool to do that?" Jack asked her taking her shoulders.

"No, all I saw was a dragon but it wasn't any dragon I've seen before. It was covered in red orbs though." Carly answered.

"A dragon covered in red orbs?" Kalin asked hearing that.

"Yeah." Carly nodded.

"Wait how do you know that?" Crow asked her.

"I... can sometimes see into the future. I don't fully understand how or when it started but I can." Carly answered.

"Well Carly let me tell you not everything can be predicted." Kairi told her. "My Great-Grandfather who was a famous Fortune-Teller thought of that but this young man kept undoing what he saw."

Carly stared at her before nodding uncertainly before they heard crying. Kairi told them, "Let me hold my babies please."

Leo, Luna, and Riku nodded before giving her the three babies. Kairi gently rock them with the rocking chair while humming a soft tune. The babies stopped crying but all held onto Kairi. Kairi kept on humming, and rocking them

* * *

 _A while later..._

Knock Knock.

Kalin answered. It was a group of little kids.

"Is Kairi busy?"

Kalin smiled as he let them in to see. They all ran over with smiles.

"Hey kids." Kairi smiled to them.

They all ran up as Amy hugged her. "Are you ok Kairi? Is being a mommy hard?"

"Yeah, but it is good." Kairi smiled. "Working hard is good for you."

The kids all nodded as Amy smiled. "Can we help take care of the babies?"

"Sure. But you just need to be careful, and other things like that." Kairi smiled.

They kids all nodded happily.

"Big sis!" Leo said walking up with Mira giggling and smacking his nose repeatedly. "Help."

"Oh Mira." Kairi sighed with a smile taking her little girl in her arms, "You love messing with your Uncle do ya?"

She giggled happily at that before turning to Leo with a smile.

"Sorry Leo." Kairi said to her surrogate brother.

Leo sighed before kissing Mira's cheek. "It's ok, she's cute so I'll let it slide for now."

Kairi smiled as she patted his head. Leo smiled at that before walking off.

"She loves him a lot doesn't she?" asked a little boy.

"Yeah she does." Kairi smiled. "She loves messing with him, I wonder why."

"Maybe she wants to play?" Amy suggested.

Kairi smiled hearing that. Mira looked up at her and giggled.

* * *

 **Ulrich362: Well, things seem to be going well wouldn't you say Bopdog?**

 **bopdog111: Yeah. The triplets getting accustomed to the Signers, and the kids. And Kairi is also willing to do something for Riku, and Misty.**

 **Ulrich362: Misty seems a bit hesitant about it but who knows, maybe she'll agree to let Kairi help. After she's had more time to recover of course.**

 **bopdog111: Before you all say it, no me, and Ulrich are not fans of the incest material. But sisters being surrogates to the brothers, and their wives are allowable, and legal since their willing to do it for them when they can't get children the old fashioned way.**

 **Ulrich362: Besides, even if Kairi doesn't work out there are at least two other possibilities. Though that's for the far future, see you in the next chapter.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	41. Trouble at Duel Academy!

**bopdog111: We're here again guys.**

 **Ulrich362: Yup, and things are getting interesting.**

 **bopdog111: Last chapters the triplets are getting accustomed to the Signers, the kids from Martha's home have come to visit, and Kairi is willing to be Misty's surrogate after a while which Misty, and Riku need to think about.**

 **Ulrich362: It's a big decision to be fair. Though as for what happens now well... enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's but we own the OCs!**

* * *

It had been a day since everyone arrived and Kairi was currently sitting with the babies. She smiled rocking them gently.

"They get more perfect each and every day." Kalin smiled.

"And their more precious also." Kairi smiled.

At that they all started giggling as Mira hugged Fabia and Sora. Kairi kissed the top of their heads. They smiled at that.

"I love you three so much." Kairi smiled.

"Big sis?" Luna asked.

"Just talking to your nieces, and nephew." Kairi smiled.

Luna walked in with a smile.

"Are you doing okay little sis?" Kairi smiled.

Luna nodded only to frown. "Big sis... can we talk alone?"

"Here Kalin." Kairi told him handing him the triplets.

Kalin nodded taking them. Kairi, and Luna walked to her room. "What is it?"

Luna looked down. "How did you know you were in love?"

"From your heart beating like crazy to the point it would burst out of your chest, and feel like your gonna explode." Kairi answered. "Why?"

Luna looked down. "Because that happened three different times... twice at school, and once last night while I was dreaming."

Kairi smiled, "Who is it?"

Luna just blushed. Kairi patted her back.

"... Sly, Dexter, and... somebody else." Luna answered nervously.

"Bob?" Kairi asked.

Luna shook her head. Looking confused Kairi asked, "Then who?"

Luna looked down incredibly shyly. "I... didn't see his face in my dream."

Kairi patted her head, "I think you'll find out soon. Hey isn't tomorrow the time where the kids have their Guardians be with them for the day?"

Luna looked down sadly. "Yeah... it is."

Kairi smiled, "Well don't worry. Me, and Kalin are your Guardians, Luna."

"You have to say with the babies though big sis." Luna argued.

"We'll take them with us Luna." Kairi smiled. "Or we can have Misty, or Riku babysit them."

Luna nodded at that before frowning. "There's no other reason your heart would do that?"

"Do you also feel getting flustered?" Kairi asked her.

Luna shook her head before looking down sadly. Kairi hugged her.

* * *

 _Later downstairs..._

Kalin, and Kairi were putting their children to bed. Mira laid down while yawning and Fabia hid under the covers but Sora was trying to squirm out of bed. Kairi smiled picking up her son, "Aren't you tired Sora?"

He just stared at her with wide awake eyes.

"Guess not." Kairi giggled.

Sora giggled happily before looking around as though he wanted to meet more people.

"Tomorrow Sora." Kairi smiled. "You, and your sisters meet your Uncle, and Aunt's friends, and their teachers tomorrow."

Sora looked at her in confusion. Kairi kissed his forehead. He smiled even more at that before closing his eyes only to open them again and gesture downstairs. Kairi looked before heading downstairs. That's when she paused realizing he thought it was tomorrow already.

"Oh Sora it isn't tomorrow yet." Kairi told him. "It will come when you go to sleep."

Sora looked at her in confusion before closing his eyes only to open them again. Kairi giggled, "Not like that. Like how Mira is doing."

Sora looked over to where Mira was lying down before pouting and clinging to Kairi.

"I know. But don't worry it will be okay." Kairi smiled.

Sora looked upset before closing his eyes to sleep. She placed him down on the bed before asking, "He's not a patient one is he?"

"Apparently not." Kalin chuckled before frowning. "How's Luna?"

"She asked me what it feels to be in loved. It happened twice at School, and once last night while dreaming." Kairi answered.

"Well, maybe tomorrow we'll figure out what's going on with her." Kalin admitted before smiling. "Though, if it's all the same to you I don't plan on going straight to sleep."

"Yeah. I know." Kairi chuckled.

With that two of them went into their bedroom.

"So what do you have planned?" Kairi asked with a smile.

"Oh, I think my beautiful wife is smart enough to figure it out." Kalin smirked.

Kairi giggled on that.

* * *

 _The next morning..._

Kairi was getting dressed with Kalin in the bathroom. A minute later Kalin walked into the room to get dressed himself. "This is going to be... well something I guess."

"Yeah it will Kalin." Kairi smiled after putting on some perfume.

Knock Knock.

"Come in!" Kairi called.

Leo walked in but he looked worried.

"Hey Leo. What is it?" Kairi asked him.

"Well it's... I think Luna's sick big sis." Leo told her.

Looking worried Kairi walked to their room. Luna was still in bed, her face was red and she looked as though she wasn't hearing anything. Kairi walked, and patted her back, "Luna?"

Luna didn't respond at all.

"Luna?" Kairi repeated getting her to sit up on her bed.

Luna's eyes were blank.

"Luna?" Kairi asked surprised.

"Maybe she went to the Spirit World and got sick while she was there somehow?" Kalin suggested.

"Maybe." Kairi said.

"If that's true you and Holy Way Dragon are the only ones who can bring her back." Leo said fearfully.

Leo nodded at that. Kairi concentrated as Holy Way's card glowed.

A flash of light enveloped her before fading as she arrived in the Spirit World.

"Alright now to find her." Kairi said looking around.

After searching for a while she heard Regulus' voice. Hearing that she walked to the source. Regulus, Luna, and the Ancient Fairy Dragon were talking but Luna was bright red.

"Luna!" Kairi cried with a smile.

Luna turned to Kairi before gasping and looking away shyly.

"Are you alright? Kalin, and Leo said you might've gotten sick." Kairi told her.

 ** _"Sick? Luna isn't sick."_** the Ancient Fairy Dragon replied.

Luna looked up but was bright red.

"Is this about yesterday?" Kairi asked her.

Luna turned even brighter and didn't say anything.

"It's alright Luna." Kairi smiled. "You can't keep these feelings bottled up forever. It isn't healthy."

 ** _"In her case... it might be."_ **Regulus answered.

"Come on Luna. You need to tell them sometime." Kairi told her.

 ** _"Kairi... you know what she's talking about right?"_** Regulus asked.

"Of course I do." Kairi told him. "She talked to me about it yesterday."

Luna blushed even more.

 ** _"Then you understand why she can't ever say anything."_ **Ancient Fairy Dragon explained.

"Can't say anything? That's not very cryptic." Kairi said confused.

Luna looked down. "... Promise you won't say anything big sis."

"Why not?" Kairi asked.

"Please, just promise." Luna requested.

Kairi gave it thought before saying, "Okay, but promise me something."

Luna looked surprised before nodding.

"If you feel the time is right, and make the decision who to say it too make sure you tell him your feelings. Okay?" Kairi smiled.

Luna blushed before swallowing nervously. "The dream... was Leo."

Kairi looked surprised hearing that. Luna looked down. "He's always there for me, even before we met you... and when I think of how badly he was hurt before it makes my heart hurt... But Dexter is really nice, and Sly... I want to help him and... I don't know what to do big sis."

Kairi rubbed her head about it. "Well... I didn't expect this."

Luna looked really embarrassed. Kairi then embraced her. Luna paused before hugging her back.

"I'm not mad Luna." Kairi smiled to her. "I didn't expect that, but I still love you."

Luna teared up before smiling. "Thank you big sis."

"And I know it seems scary or embarrassing but you need to tell Leo." Kairi told her.

Luna froze. "Huh?"

"Don't get me wrong Luna, I don't want you, and Leo to be a couple but you need to get those feelings out of your chest." Kairi told her.

"I can't... it might hurt him big sis." Luna admitted. "It's better if I just stay here forever."

"Don't worry. I'll help ya." Kairi smiled to her. "And besides I know that he'll agree with me."

Luna looked scared but nodded. Kairi then turned to the two Duel Spirits, "Thanks for talking to her. She needed it."

They nodded back. With that Kairi took Luna's hand as they head back.

* * *

 _In Leo and Luna's room..._

A flash of light enveloped the room as Luna blinked and Kairi reappeared.

"Okay. We're back." Kairi smiled.

"Is everything ok?" Kalin asked.

"Yeah." Kairi nodded before walking back to Luna, and rubbed her back.

"We should get ready right?" Luna asked.

"Yeah." Kairi nodded before whispering, "But don't forget to tell Leo."

Luna blushed and shook her head. Kairi patted her back.

* * *

 _Later..._

Kairi with a three way stroller for Mira, Fabia, and Sora along with Kalin, and the twins were walking to Duel Academy with Luna, and Leo wearing their Duel Academy Uniforms. Leo was smiling happily.

"Alright you two. Don't forget to introduce your friends to the kids okay?" Kalin asked the twins.

"Ok." Leo nodded.

"We will." Luna said.

"And be sure to be on your best behavior." Kalin added.

"Kalin they can be on their best behavior." Kairi smiled.

"Can't hurt to tell them so they can make sure." Kalin told her.

Leo pouted at that. They arrived at the academy.

"Huh?" Kalin asked noticing several angry looking parents.

"Excuse me sir?" Kairi asked a father. "What's going on?"

"They're expelling an entire class." he answered.

"They're what?" Kairi asked shocked. "Why?"

"I'll tell you why young lady, weaklings like them have no place here at Duel Academy." stated a male voice.

Hearing that she turned to who said that. It was a man in a red suit wearing glasses with a smug expression. "It's simple really, these weaklings are being expelled for the good of Duel Academy."

"That's not really fair. Duel Academy is for everyone. And that's not a good enough reason." Kairi told him.

"Oh, and what right do you have to question me about my decisions?" the man questioned.

"Someone who is friends with Jack Atlas, and Yusei Fudo." Kairi answered. "Plus it ain't the attack points, or appearance of a card has that matters it's what you do with it that counts. Every card is special, and once you appreciate it's power it can do things you wouldn't believe."

"Spoken like a true amateur." the man told her.

"Well if still don't believe me then let's have a match so you can see for yourself." Kairi told him. "I win they stay."

"Fine, if I win not only are they expelled none of them are allowed to touch a deck again." the man replied.

Kairi hearing that turned to Leo, and Luna. Leo looked nervous and Luna looked scared.

 _'I haven't dueled in a while but that doesn't mean I can't do nothing.'_ Kairi thought before making her decision, "Alright it's a deal!"

"Very well, then let's begin. You'll be learning a lesson in what a real duelist is capable of." the man stated.

 _'Oh he doesn't know what kind of Duelists I fought.'_ Kairi thought as they walked to the field.

"Big sis wait!" Leo said suddenly.

Kairi turned to him, "What is it Leo?"

Leo looked down nervously before shaking his head and handing her a card from his deck, his Megamorph card. Kairi looked surprised before smiling nodding, "I'll make sure to put it to good use."

Leo nodded before running back to let her duel. Kairi, and the man got ready.

"Just to let you know sir, I'm not gonna hold back." Kairi told him.

"Please, like that will change anything." the man told her. "Go ahead, this won't take any time at all."

"Okay." Kairi armed herself along with the man.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Hail to the King by Avenged Sevenfold)**

 **Kairi: 4000**

 **Rudolph: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Kairi 1st Turn:

Kairi drew, and looked, "Okay I'll start by activating Double Summon!"

* * *

 _Double Summon_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _You can conduct 2 Normal Summons/Sets this turn, not just 1._

* * *

"Oh?" the man inquired with a smirk. "Go ahead."

"Well I'll use it's effect to summon Vylon Vanguard!" Kairi called as the fairy appeared.

* * *

 _Vylon Vanguard_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _When this card is destroyed by a card effect and sent to the Graveyard: You can draw 1 card for each Equip Card that was equipped to this card._

* * *

The man just looked on without paying any attention.

"And next I'll summon the Vylon Cube, Tuner monster!" Kairi called as the monster appeared.

* * *

 _Vylon Cube_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fairy/Tuner_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 800_

 _If this card is sent to the Graveyard for the Synchro Summon of a LIGHT monster: You can add 1 Equip Spell Card from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"A tuner, I see you understand that weak monsters are only good for summoning more powerful ones." the man stated. "A lesson some people adamantly refuse to learn."

"Not really." Kairi told him. "Alone it's true that by themselves they can't do much. But if you use cards to power them up they can overcome any obstacle."

"Oh please, they can't do anything." the man told her.

"Perhaps this will make you see. I tune Cube with Vanguard!" Kairi called as the two flew up.

 **(LV: 3 + 4 = 7)**

"In God's arsenal lies the God of craftmaking, and the forming new light armor to provide what we need to cleanse the dark! Synchro Summon! Level 7 Vylon Delta!"

Delta appeared defending.

* * *

 _Vylon Delta_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Fairy/Synchro_

 _ATK: 1700_

 _DEF: 2800_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner LIGHT monsters_  
 _If this card is in face-up Defense Position during your End Phase, you can add 1 Equip Spell Card from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

The man smirked.

"And now this is an example that Vanguard, and Cube are useful! I activate Vylon Cube's ability! I can add an Equip Spell to my hand as long as it's used for a Light Attribute Synchro Summon." Kairi told him, "I add Megamorph!"

"That spell won't help you if your life points aren't lower than mine." the man stated.

"I know that." Kairi told him. "I activate three Equip Spells. Vylon Material, Vylon Segment, and Vylon Component!"

* * *

 _Vylon Material_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Equip only to a "Vylon" monster. It gains 600 ATK. If this face-up card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: You can add 1 "Vylon" Spell Card from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

 _Vylon Segment_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Equip only to a "Vylon" monster. It cannot be targeted by the opponent's monster effects or Trap effects. If this face-up card on the field is sent to the Graveyard: You can add 1 "Vylon" Spell Card from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

 _Vylon Component_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Equip only to a "Vylon" monster. If it attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing Battle Damage to your opponent. If this face-up card on the field is sent to the Graveyard: You can add 1 "Vylon" Spell Card from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"So now Component allows Delta to deal damage even if your monster is in defense mode, Segment prevents you from targeting Delta with monster, or Traps, and Material allows her to gain 600 attack points!" Kairi called.

 _Delta: **(ATK: 1700 + 600 = 2300)**_

"That's true." the man nodded.

"And now I place 1 card down, and end my turn." Kairi said, "And during this end phase as Delta is in defense mode, I can add Moon Mirror Shield to my hand."

She shows the card.

Rudolph 1st Turn:

"Then it's my turn, so I'll start by summoning Ancient Gear Statue in attack mode." the man stated.

* * *

 _Ancient Gear Statue_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 800_

 _You can Tribute this card to Special Summon 1 "Ancient Gear Golem" from your hand, ignoring its Summoning conditions._

* * *

"Then I'll activate the spell Machine Duplication to call two more Statues from my deck."

* * *

 _Machine Duplication_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Machine-Type monster you control with 500 or less ATK; Special Summon up to 2 monsters from your Deck with the same name as that monster._

* * *

The three statues appeared.

"Now I'll activate the special ability of my Statues, sacrificing all three to summon three new monsters in their place. Three Ancient Gear Golems to be precise."the man said as three rusty golems appeared.

* * *

 _Ancient Gear Golem_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _Cannot be Special Summoned. If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage._

* * *

"Now, my first Golem will attack Vylon Delta with Mechanized Melee!"

The Golem charged as the attack hit Delta but she survived. **(Kairi: 3300)**

"What, is your Duel Disc malfunctioning? You have no way of protecting your monster on the field and even if your facedown card would have saved Vylon Delta my Golem prevents you from using it!" the man told her.

"That's because I played my face-down before you attacked." Kairi told him showing she activated a face-down.

* * *

 _Vylon Barrier_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Pay 500 Life Points to equip this card to 1 "Vylon" monster you control. Once per turn: The equipped monster cannot be destroyed by battle. You banish this card from your GY to turn all effect damage you take this turn to 0._

* * *

"By paying 500 points Vylon Barrier becomes an equip card to Delta, and once during this turn it cannot be destroyed by battle." Kairi told him.

"Fine, I'll attack with my second Golem. Mechanized Melee!"

The monster attacked destroying Delta. **(Kairi: 3100)**

"Since Material, Component, and Segment were sent to the graveyard, I can add a second Material, and two copies of Vylon Matter to my hand." Kairi said showing the three cards.

"My third Golem attacks!"

The Golem attacked as Kairi took the blow grunting. **(Kairi: 0100)**

But she looked at the man with unnerving confidence.

"I end my turn." the man stated in annoyance.

* * *

 **Kairi: 0100**

 **Rudolph: 4000**

* * *

Kairi 2nd Turn:

Kairi drew as she looked, "I'll activate Vylon Matter!"

* * *

 _Vylon Matter_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Select 3 Equip Spell Cards in your Graveyard. Return them to the Deck and apply 1 of these effects: ● Draw 1 card. ● Destroy 1 card your opponent controls._

* * *

"Big sis..." Leo panicked.

"So now I send Material, Component, and Segment to my Deck, and either draw a card, or destroy a card on your field." Kairi told the man, "And I'll destroy one of your Golems!"

One of the Golems shattered.

"And next up, I'll activate Pot of Greed to draw 2 cards." Kairi said drawing twice.

* * *

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 2 cards._

* * *

"Then Monster Reborn to call back Delta." Kairi said as the monster reappeared.

* * *

 _Monster Reborn_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster in either player's GY; Special Summon it._

* * *

"That monster is pathetic." the man told her. "My Golems already destroyed it."

"Well now I set 2 cards, and activate Card of Sanctity." Kairi said to him.

* * *

 _Card of Sanctity_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Each player draws until they have 6 cards in their hand._

* * *

They both drew.

"And now one of my face-downs I set Material." Kairi called.

 _Delta: **(ATK: 1700 + 600 = 2300)**_

"And now I'll summon Vylon Stella!" Kairi called as the monster appeared.

* * *

 _Vylon Stella_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fairy/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 200_

 _If this card is sent from the Monster Card Zone to the Graveyard: You can pay 500 Life Points, then target 1 face-up monster you control; equip this card to that target. At the end of the Damage Step, if the equipped monster battled an opponent's monster: Destroy that opponent's monster._

* * *

"Is there a point to this or are you just wasting my time?" the man questioned.

"Now level 3 Stella tunes level 7 Delta!" Kairi called as the two flew up.

 **(LV: 3 + 7 = 10)**

"What?" the man questioned in shock.

"Dragon from the Mountain! Be blessed from the light of Heaven, and use it to ascend to the High Heavens! Synchro Summon! Level 10! Ascension Sky Dragon!" Kairi called as a long bodied green dragon appeared.

* * *

 _Ascension Sky Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: ?_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _1 Tuner + 1+ non-Tuner monsters_  
 _If this card is Synchro Summoned: It gains 800 ATK for each card currently in your hand. When this card you control is destroyed by your opponent's card and sent to your GY, if all the monsters that were used for the Synchro Summon of this card are in your GY: You can Special Summon all of them, but their effects are negated. You can only use this effect of "Ascension Sky Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

As the dragon appeared Mira, Fabia, and Sora all started babbling and reaching for it.

"And now Sky Dragon's ability but I'll be chaining it with Material's effect to add Vylon Polytope to my hand." Kairi said adding the card. "And now Sky Dragon gains 800 attack points for every card in my hand! And I have 6 right now!"

"Wait what?" the man asked in shock.

 _Ascension Sky Dragon: **(ATK: 0 + (6 * 800) = 4800)**_

"And I'm not done! Next up I activate the equip Spell, Fighting Spirit!" Kairi called.

* * *

 _Fighting Spirit_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _The equipped monster gains 300 ATK for each monster your opponent controls. If it would be destroyed by battle, you can destroy this card instead._

* * *

"So now Ascension gains 300 more attack points for every monster on your field!" Kairi called.

 _Ascension Sky Dragon: **(ATK: 4800 + (300 * 2) = 5400)**_

"5400!" the man cried in horror.

"And now Sky Dragon attack his Golem!" Kairi called as Sky Dragon fired a blast.

One of the two remaining Golems shattered.

 **(Rudolph: 1600)**

"And now I'll set two cards, and end my turn." Kairi ended. "And I believe that next turn would be the last."

Rudolph 2nd Turn:

The man drew his card angrily. "I play Level Thunder, you take 100 points of damage for the total level of every monster on my field!"

* * *

 _Level Thunder_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the combined Levels of all face-up monsters you control x 100._

* * *

"I play Barrier's effect in my graveyard!" Kairi called. "By banishing this card all effect damage I would take this turn becomes zero!"

The man's expression darkened. "I set two cards and end my turn."

* * *

 **Kairi: 0100**

 **Rudolph: 1600**

* * *

Kairi 3rd Turn:

"And now this turn will prove that the monsters you call weak, and pathetic have a place, and can overcome anything." Kairi said drawing, "But I should let you know 1 thing."

The man just glared at her.

"Just because you have powerful cards doesn't mean that you can handle anything." Kairi told him, "And it doesn't matter if you win, or lose. Dueling is mean to bring fun around, and make friends. That's why places like Duel Academy are made so we can spread that kind of joy here. And it also means using cards to power up any monster you have. Like with this here known as Vylon Charger."

The power up monster appeared.

* * *

 _Vylon Charger_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _All face-up LIGHT monsters you control gain 300 ATK for each Equip Card equipped to this card._

* * *

"I activate my trap card Just Desserts!" the man called. "It deals 500 points of damage for every monster you have in play!"

* * *

 _Just Desserts_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Inflict 500 damage to your opponent for each monster they control._

* * *

"I activate the counter trap, Wiretap!" Kairi called.

* * *

 _Wiretap_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _When a Trap Card is activated: Negate the activation, and if you do, shuffle that card into the Deck._

* * *

"When you play a trap this negates the activation, and sends it back to your deck!" Kairi told him.

The man glared at her. "Then I'll use the trap Destruction Ring!"

* * *

 _Destruction Ring_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Destroy 1 face-up monster on your side of the field to inflict 1000 points of damage to both player's Life Points._

* * *

"I destroy my last Ancient Gear Golem to deal us both 1000 points of damage, you lose!"

"I activate my other trap, Trap of Board Eraser!" Kairi called.

* * *

 _Trap of Board Eraser_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _You can only activate this card when an effect that inflicts damage to your Life Points is activated (except Battle Damage). Negate the Effect Damage you receive and your opponent then selects 1 card from his/her hand and discards it._

* * *

"So now when an effect that deals damage to me is activated, I can put a stop to that damage, and you discard a card from your hand!" Kairi told him.

The man's eyes just widened in horror.

 **(Rudolph: 0400)**

He looked at his hand fearfully before discarding a card.

"And now you can see that the cards you thought useless have a place. Every card is special, and once you appreciate their power is where you can use their abilities." Kairi told him, "Charger finish him off!"

Charger fired a light blast at him.

* * *

 **Kairi: 0100**

 **Rudolph: 0000**

 **Kairi wins the duel!**

* * *

With the end of the duel the monsters vanished and the triplets started crying. Kairi turned to her children with a smile before saying, "I summon Ascension Sky Dragon."

The dragon reappeared. With the dragons appearance she saw all of her babies eyes light up in excitement as they started squirming in the stroller to reach it. Kairi chuckled at that before reminding to the man, "Now as our agreement since I won that class will not be expelled. And I think you learned something from this match."

"We have no agreement, they're all expelled." the man told her coldly.

"What?" Leo asked shocked.

"What about your deal?" Kalin asked with a stern gaze.

"I'm the Vice Principal here at Duel Academy, so my word is law." the man stated.

"Actually it's not." Kairi told him. "That's the Principal's Decision if that's so. And your not your only the second-in-command here."

The man stared at her in disbelief before grumbling and storming off.

"We're ok... right big sis?" Leo asked uncertainly.

"Yeah you guys are." Kairi smiled walking over, and handing his Megamorph card to him, "Sorry I didn't get to use it Leo."

"It's alright, I just thought it might help Holy Way. I didn't know you had another dragon." Leo smiled before pausing. "Oh yeah, I should go let Dexter and Bob know about meeting the babies."

With that he ran off.

"Another Dragon that I think I should use since my Vylon Spells have those kinds of effects." Kairi smiled as Ascension lowered it's head close to the triplets. "And it looks like the kids made a new friend."

Kalin smiled at that while the babies tried to pet Ascension Sky Dragon before Fabia started babbling at the dragon before it roared softly and she giggled before babbling again. Kairi giggled hearing Fabia's babbling, "And it was good to get out, and duel again after so long."

"True, hey Kairi I've been thinking. Why don't we enter the WRGP together?" Kalin asked. "We'd just need a third duelist and I don't know about you but I'm thinking knocking Yusei and the others down a peg might be fun."

 _'Oh...'_ Kairi thought remembering her agreement with the new Director of Sector Security with defending the Divine Temple whatever that is, "Yeah. And we should get the twins with us as teammates also."

"It's a three person team though." Kalin pointed out before glancing at the triplets only to chuckle. "Maybe when they're older."

Kairi chuckled. "I know it's a three person team. But it never hurts to have more teammates right?"

"Agreed." Kalin smiled as Kairi noticed Luna was smiling but it looked insincere.

 _'Oh Luna...'_ Kairi thought sadly.

* * *

 **Ulrich362: Well... they're not expelled and Kairi has a new dragon/friend for her babies.**

 **bopdog111: Though something looks wrong with Luna.**

 **Ulrich362: She's upset, but with any luck things will improve.**

 **bopdog111: What's next here?**

 **Ulrich362: We'll have to wait and see. See you in the next chapter.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	42. Hard Relationships!

**Ulrich362: Hey guys, back for more of this.**

 **bopdog111: And taking care of Luna's problem.**

 **Ulrich362: Hopefully, but she needs to admit it first.**

 **bopdog111: And that's a tough thing to do.**

 **Ulrich362; Well let's see what happens. Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5d's but we own the OCs!**

* * *

"You must be Kairi." mentioned a young woman. "Leo and Luna speak very highly of you."

Kairi turned to her, "And you are?"

"My name's Maria Bartlet, Leo and Luna's teacher." she explained.

Kairi nodded as she shake hands with her, "Well it's good to meet you. Sorry about having to deal with your co-worker."

"I should apologize for his behavior." Miss Bartlet mentioned.

Kairi nodded before saying, "Oh this is my husband Kalin, and these are our triplets."

"It's wonderful to meet you all." miss Bartlet smiled.

"You too ma'am." Kalin smiled nodding.

The three babbled to her.

Miss Bartlet smiled at that. "Well I hope you five enjoy your visit."

"Thank you ma'am." Kairi smiled to her as Leo arrived back with the four kids.

"And these are the babies. Sora, Fabia, and evil Mira." Leo told them.

"Dexter, Bob, Patty, Sly. Good to see you four again." Kairi smiled.

Dexter, Bob, and Patty smiled while Sly shrugged.

"Fabia, Mira, Sora these are Uncle Leo, and Aunt Luna's friends. Can you say hi?" Kairi smiled knelling to her triplets.

Sora giggled happily, Fabia covered her face, and Mira just stared at them.

"Sorry. Fabia is the shy one, and the one who's less active in kicking." Kairi told them.

"That's ok, she's cute." Patty smiled.

"Do any of you want to hold them?" Kairi asked.

With that Kairi unbuckled Sora, and carefully handed him to Patty. Patty carefully took him as Sora giggled happily. Kairi unbuckled Mira, and handed her to Dexter. Dexter took her only for Mira to start crying. Looking startled he asked, "H-Hey what's wrong?"

"Maybe she needs to be changed or she's hungry?" Bob suggested.

Kairi handed Dexter a bottle. Dexter gave it to Mira but she refused to eat. Kairi carefully take Mira back. Mira stopped crying but looked upset.

"What's wrong Mira?" Kairi asked her little girl.

Mira just kept crying.

"Big sis, can I try something?" Leo asked.

She nodded handing Mira to him.

"Hi you little monster." Leo smiled.

Mira stopped crying hearing Leo before smacking his nose and then hugging him close. Then she turned to Dexter and smiled. Dexter blinked turning to him.

"Mira and I have... an interesting relationship." Leo explained before tickling her. "Right you little monster?"

Mira giggled happily. Kairi smiled as she unbuckling Fabia, and handed her to Sly. Sly immediately handed her back. "No thanks."

"Don't you want to?" Kairi asked.

"No." Sly answered.

Kairi nodded before handing her to Bob. Bob smiled holding her but Fabia hid her face.

"Sorry about her being shy." Kairi told him.

"It's ok." Bob smiled.

Kairi smiled as she sees her kids enjoying company.

 ** _'What about Luna?'_** Vylon Sigma asked.

Kairi turned to Luna, and patted her back. Luna turned to Kairi. "Big sis?"

"You gotta tell him Luna." Kairi told her.

Luna frowned. "I can't."

"He'll not be mad." Kairi told her.

Luna looked down sadly and shook her head.

"You need to." Kairi told her.

"No I don't." Luna told her.

"It isn't good to keep it in." Kairi said to her.

"It's better than the alternative." Luna admitted.

"He has to know." Kairi said to her.

"You promised." Luna pointed out.

"I know, I did but you will say it when it's right." Kairi said to her.

"I won't." Luna said quietly.

"Luna you gotta let him know." Kairi told her.

"Why?" Luna asked.

"It isn't good to keep him in. And he has a right to know." Kairi answered.

"Why are you doing this?" Luna asked sadly.

"I'm trying to help Luna." Kairi told her hugging her.

Luna hugged her back.

"Promise me you'll tell him sometime." Kairi told her.

"I just can't." Luna whispered.

Kairi kissed her forehead.

* * *

 _Later..._

They left the Academy. Kalin was pushing the stroller where Sora was looking out excitedly and Fabia asleep while Leo carried Mira and was walking next to Luna and Kairi. Mira giggled as she smacked Leo's nose again.

Leo pouted. "Ok you little monster, I'm taking yours."

With that Leo pretended to steal Mira's nose. Mira fooled reached out babbling.

"You promise to stop hitting me?" Leo asked.

Kairi chuckled at this. Mira looked confused before reaching for her nose.

"Oh... ok." Leo relented giving it back to her. "Only because you're cuter with it ok?"

Mira giggled. Leo smiled at her before they arrived back home.

"That was a fun day." Kairi smiled.

"Yeah, but I think it exhausted the babies." Kalin mentioned.

"Let's get them to bed." Kairi told him.

"Can't they stay up a little longer big sis?" Leo requested.

"Is there something you want to do with them?" She asked him.

Leo smiled before looking down at Mira. "I... really like playing with them. My little nieces and nephew."

Mira giggled at him. Leo smiled hugging her. "I love you Mira."

Mira hugged him back.

"He'll make a great dad one day." Kalin told Kairi.

"No doubt. Maybe to Patty?" Kairi suggested.

"Maybe." Kalin mentioned only for Kairi to notice Luna's eyes widen in shock hearing that before she walked ahead.

"I'm kind of tired, good night big sis." she said.

Kairi kissed her forehead, "You got to tell him sometime Luna."

Luna frowned. "No I don't."

With that she got into her bed and closed her eyes. Kairi looked worried for her.

 ** _'What are you going to do now?'_** Vylon Prism asked.

 _'Wait until Luna tells Leo the truth.'_ Kairi answered.

 ** _'And if she waits too long?'_** Vylon Cube inquired.

 _'I don't know... I don't want to break my promise.'_ Kairi admitted.

 ** _'Which is more important, a promise or your little sister being happy?'_ **asked a feminine voice.

Kairi looked around. Holy Way Dragon was looking at her. **_'Well?'_**

"Luna... being happy." Kairi admitted.

 ** _'Then you know what you have to do.'_ **Holy Way told her.

Kairi gave thought before nodding walking to Leo. Leo was playing peek-a-boo with Mira and Sora while Fabia was sleeping.

"Leo?" Kairi asked him.

Leo picked up Mira. "Is something wrong big sis, can I help?"

"It's about Luna." She answered.

Leo's eyes widened. "What do you mean, did something happen?"

Kairi looked down before answering, "She has a crush on you."

The room was silent before Leo swallowed nervously. "That's not funny big sis."

"I'm not joking." Kairi told him.

Leo stared at Kairi before frowning. "Are we bad people big sis?"

"No we aren't." Kairi told him, "She told me not to say anything, and I waited for her to say it. But she isn't able too."

"But... I think I feel the same way." Leo admitted. "Mom and dad are barely here, and before we met you Luna was the most important thing in the world to me. She still is one of the most important, I just... I don't know."

"Well you need to tell Luna it, and we'll figure something out." Kairi told him.

Leo nodded before frowning. "Big sis... do you hate us?"

Kairi blinked before hugging him. Leo froze before hugging her back.

"No. I don't." Kairi told him softly.

Leo teared up slightly before wiping his eyes. "What... what should we do big sis?"

"I think you should ask Patty if she likes you." Kairi suggested.

Leo nodded. "I'll ask Lu... Actually big sis, I'll ask her tomorrow at school."

Kairi nodded kissing his forehead. Leo went to put Mira away before going up to bed.

"Good night Leo." Kairi told him.

"Night big sis." Leo said.

Kairi looked on before turning to Kalin, "Kalin am I being too hard on them?"

Kalin frowned. "I don't think so, to be honest I can't really blame either of them given their circumstances but they needed to hear that. It's strange to say the least but considering their circumstances especially before meeting you, how many years went by where they the only one the other could depend on?"

Kairi nodded hearing that.

"Honestly, if you and Riku both survived that fire and spent years just having each other... Can you honestly say you wouldn't feel like they do now?" Kalin inquired.

Kairi froze when she realized he had a point. Kalin embraced her gently.

"I... I didn't think of that." Kairi admitted.

"It's ok." Kalin whispered. "Come on, let's head to bed."

Kairi nodded as they walked up. "Oh Kalin?"

"Yeah?" he asked.

Kalin paused before nodding. "That would be nice."

"Yeah. Leo, and Luna didn't grow up with one, and neither did Yusei, Jack, Crow, you, or me." Kairi told him, "After the WGRP, and being Misty's surrogate in case she does pick me we should consider it."

"Deal." Kalin smiled.

Kairi smiled nodding as they walked to bed.

She looked nervous. "Do... Do you want the three to grow up with a little brother, or sister?"

Kalin paused before nodding. "That would be nice."

"Yeah. Leo, and Luna didn't grow up with one, and neither did Yusei, Jack, Crow, you, or me." Kairi told him, "After the WGRP, and being Misty's surrogate in case she does pick me we should consider it."

"Deal." Kalin smiled.

Kairi smiled nodding as they walked to bed.

* * *

 **bopdog111: Well that ended at a high note.**

 **Ulrich362: True it did.**

 **bopdog111: So what will be next?**

 **Ulrich362: Leo talking to Patty like he told Kairi he'd do... and maybe a ghost Bopdog?**

 **bopdog111: Probably.**

 **Ulrich362: Makes sense to me, see you in the next chapter.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	43. Struggles with Life!

**bopdog111: It ended on a high note.**

 **Ulrich362: True enough.**

 **bopdog111: So what can happen now?**

 **Ulrich362: Well Leo promised to talk with Patty. Let's see what happens, enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5d's but we own the OCs!**

* * *

Leo and Luna had gone off to Duel Acedemy but they both looked upset.

"Are you ok Kairi?" Kalin asked.

"I broke my promise to Luna... Is that wrong?" Kairi asked him.

"I don't think it is. You wanted to help her." Kalin smiled as the phone started ringing.

She answered it, "Hello?"

"Kairi... ok." Misty said simply.

"You decided on it?" Kairi smiled.

"We talked and... if you're sure." Misty mentioned. "Just let us know."

Smiling Kairi said, "After the WRGP okay?"

"Ok." Misty nodded. "Thanks."

"Your welcome." Kairi smiled hanging up.

"Good news?" Kalin asked.

"Misty, and Riku agreed." Kairi smiled to him.

"That's fantastic." Kalin smiled.

"Which means after the WRGP I'll help them with starting their parenthood." Kairi smiled to him.

As if on cue Sora, Mira, and Fabia started babbling. She walked, and said to them, "You three will have a cousin soon."

They looked up in confusion before Sora reached up for her. Kairi took him in her arms. He was giggling happily and pointing towards the door.

"They're going to school." Kairi told him.

"I think Sora wants to meet more people." Kalin chuckled.

Kairi chuckled too.

* * *

 _Meanwhile at Duel Academy..._

Patty, Sly, Dexter, and Bob were waiting for Leo, and Luna as Patty smiled, "Hi guys!"

"Oh... hi Patty." Luna said quietly.

"Patty, are you busy?" Leo asked uncertainly.

"Oh. Not really why?" Patty asked him.

Leo looked down. "Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" Patty asked curious.

Leo looked uncertain before they walked away from the others. "Do you like me?"

"Of course I like you." Patty said to him with a smile.

"Not as a friend... more than that." Leo clarified.

Patty looked confused before widening her eyes asking, "You mean... Like 'like you' like you?"

Leo nodded slowly. Patty stayed quiet before he feels her hugging him. Leo swallowed nervously. "Are you saying sorry you don't or..."

"I knew you had the same feelings." She said to him.

Leo felt his eyes tearing up. "I... don't."

She looked up at him hearing that.

Leo looked upset. "I don't have those feelings."

"Then why did you ask me?" Patty asked him.

"My big sis asked me too." Leo answered.

"Well... Do you want to hang out at your house after school?" Patty asked him.

Leo looked uncertain. "I... don't know. Look, it's really confusing."

"It will be alright though." Patty smiled.

Leo looked at her before smiling. "Can you go tell the others I'll be right back?"

She nodded at that. Leo walked off before sending a message to Kairi.

 _"Big sis, I asked her like you said and Patty does have feelings for me but... I just don't. I just feel like she's one of my friends like Dexter or Bob or... well maybe not Sly but still... I just don't feel the same way."_

What she sent surprised him:

 _"Well if she does feel the same way, Leo, then try to get her something, or ask her out. I heard that's how that feeling'll change."_

Leo read the message before frowning. _'What do I do now? I mean... I already told her I don't feel that way and...'_

 _"She asked to hang out, but that would hurt Luna right?"_

 _"Don't worry. I know what I can do for Luna."_ she replied.

Leo looked down uncertainly before putting a hand over his heart and closing his eyes only to walk back.

"Patty, big sis says you can come over with me and Luna today." Leo told her. _'Even though my chest hurts a lot.'_

"Okay." Patty smiled kissing his cheek, "See you after school then."

Luna's eyes widened slightly seeing that before frowning and walking into the building.

"Good morning class." Miss Bartlet smiled to her class.

"Good morning." the students said together though both Leo and Luna said it quietly.

"Well as you kids know the WRGP is coming soon, and the new addition to Dueling is coming also. And so we have a guest with us who will demonstrate." Miss Bartlet smiled to them.

That caught their attention as they looked.

Miss Bartlet nodded as a woman walked in, "Good morning class. I am Professor Delia Oak of the Industrial Illusions company. And as your teacher says I will demonstrate what me, and my company has been working on. We have been working on a new summoning."

"A new summoning?" Bob inquired.

"Yes. We call this Xyz." Professor Delia answered, "Watch closely."

With that she summoned two monsters which were Comrade Swordsman of Landstar, and Marauding Captain. They watched on curiously.

"With Level 3 Comrade Swordsman of Landstar, and Level 3 Marauding Captain I build the Overlay Network!" Professor Delia called as Marauding Captain, and Comrade Swordsman of Landstar turned brown energy as they flew to a Galaxy Portal.

"Wow." Dexter said in awe.

"This is the newest potential to Dueling class, and please welcome the very first Xyz Monster we have created! So greet these kids! Rank 3, Soul of Silvermountain!" Professor Delia called.

At that a golem like monster appeared where it's with a rock giant with four legs, and flames at the elbows as two brown orbs swirl around them.

"What are those?" Sly inquired.

"Those orbs are called Overlay Units or the usual Xyz Material." Professor Delia answered, "Instead of sending them to the graveyard, you can place the cards on top of each other, and placed the Xyz Monster you want to summon on them as long as their levels are the same, and that fulfill the conditions."

"They sound like weird Synchro Monsters." Patty admitted.

"Oh trust me they'll be fine." Professor Delia smiled, "Soul of Silvermountin is a Rank 3 Xyz Monster so she needs Level 3 monsters to be summoned, and the conditions are 2 Level 3 EARTH attribute monsters. They don't need any Tuner, and they can't be used for Synchro Summoning."

"So... you have to pick between the two?" Dexter asked. "Synchro or Xyz?"

"Not really. Like Fusion, and Synchro, Xyz goes to the Extra Deck, and you can use all three in your Deck." Professor Delia answered, "And you can use Synchro Monsters, Fusion Monsters, and even Ritual monsters as the materials needed for an Xyz Summon like them, and vise versa. While Xyz Monsters can't be used for Synchro, and Ritual since they don't have a level, they can still be used for Fusion Summons."

"What are you talking about, all monsters have levels." Sly stated. "That's why cards like Gravity Bind exist."

"Not Xyz Monsters they don't." Professor Delia told him, "Instead of Levels, Xyz Monsters instead has something called a Rank. Their at the top-left, and are black instead of orange. So cards like Gravity Bind, Burden of the Mighty, and other things that effects a monster at a level will do nothing against them."

"Um... Excuse me?" Leo asked raising his hand. "What happens if two of them have the same rank? Can they get stronger like how you can use a Fusion Monster to Fusion Summon or a Synchro Monster to Synchro Summon?"

"Xyz Monsters can't be used for an Xyz Summon no. But they can be under certain conditions." Professor Delia answered, "Like you can use an Xyz Monster for one by using it as an Overlay Unit if the monster that can so that says that you can use it from the Extra Deck, or a series of cards known as Rank-Up-Magic."

The students all looked excited about the new cards.

"Plus the Overlay Units are also used to access an Xyz Monsters abilities. Some of them uses all of them, or just one, or can use 1 at a time." Professor Delia added.

* * *

 _After class..._

After the whole lesson Professor Delia have offered to give Soul of Silvermountain to one of the kids, and out of them all she selected Leo to have it, and then after giving out a good luck she left. Leo's eyes widened staring at the new monster before gasping and clutching his arm in pain. Luna, and Patty went to him concerned. Leo looked to be in intense pain.

"Leo!? What's wrong?" Patty asked worried.

"My arm... it's burning." Leo answered before crying out in pain as they noticed his mark was glowing in response to the Xyz Monster.

"What is that?" Patty asked surprised.

Luna told Leo, "Your mark... resonating with Soul of Silvermountain!"

"Luna... it hurts!" Leo cried before screaming as his arm started turning red.

Patty at that took the Xyz Monster from Leo hoping that would help.

The moment she did his mark stopped glowing.

"It... It was this." Patty said looking at the Xyz Monster card, "But why?"

Luna frowned before touching the card only to cry out just like Leo did before as her own mark briefly appeared glowing brightly.

Patty kept it away, "There must be a reason."

* * *

 _Later..._

Kairi was rocking her children to take a nap on the rocking chair. Kairi was rocking her children to take a nap on the rocking chair.

"Kids? Is something wrong?" Kairi asked surprised.

Leo nodded before explaining what happened in class and also quietly telling her how he was worried about what he was going to do.

"So the new addition is a new summon that somehow harms you two?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah, but we don't know why." Luna answered nervously.

"Give the card to Kalin." Kairi told her.

Patty looked unsure before giving him the card. Kalin took the card, and felt the power.

"I don't know what's going on, but I suggest keeping it away from them." Kalin told her.

"Big sis..." Leo started nervously. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Kairi nodded handing the triplets to Patty, Luna, and Kalin as they walked to a room. When they got there Leo looked down before tearing up. "Big sis... what's wrong with me?"

"What do you mean?" Kairi asked.

"I talked to Patty like you said, and she does like me." Leo explained before looking down miserably. "It's just... I don't feel that way, and... I don't think I want to."

"Well dating Luna is wrong Leo." Kairi told him.

"You think I don't know that!" Leo shouted before looking down. "I know it is, I'm a horrible person who should just end up dead."

"No your not. You just need help." Kairi told him, "Maybe you should tell Luna how you feel."

Leo looked down. "And then what, we both realize we're the worst people on the planet? Maybe it would have been better if Luna never woke up... and Riku did kill me when he was a Dark Signer."

"No your not... Kalin told me that if Riku was still alive, and not became a Dark Signer we would have the same feelings." Kairi told him.

Hearing that Leo looked horrified before tearing up and running from the room.

"Leo!" Kairi cried at that.

Suddenly her mark started burning with self-hatred, anger, sadness, and it was coming incredibly strongly from Leo and slightly from Luna too. Kairi stared at her mark sadly.

Noticing her expression Kalin gently embraced her.

"Should... I leave?" Patty asked.

"I don't know." Kairi admitted.

Patty looked down sadly before leaving. "I'll see you tomorrow Luna."

Luna slowly nodded.

* * *

 _The next day..._

Mira was awake giggling for Leo.

"Kairi, did he ever come home?" Kalin asked her while picking up Mira.

"I don't think so." Kairi answered him.

Kalin frowned. "We should look for him then."

Kairi nodded at that, "I'll call Crow."

Kalin nodded. "That makes sense."

Kairi made a call to him. The phone rang for a while with nobody answering. Kairi continued waiting. That's when she realized Yusei was probably so focused on their Duel Runners he didn't hear the phone.

"Oh Yusei..." Kairi told Kalin.

"Let's head over there." Kalin suggested.

She nodded as they prepared the stroller for the triplets. Sora giggled excitedly, Fabia looked nervous, and Mira looked sad before the five of them left the house. They walked to where Yusei, Jack, and Crow are staying at. They heard Yusei talking to someone. Curious they walked in to see. Yusei was looking at a computer and talking to Jack who was racing his engine only for it to explode. Kairi, and Kalin covered their ears from the boom.

"Well, there goes that idea." Yusei frowned before turning as the babies started to cry. "Huh, Kairi? When did you guys get here?"

"Just now." Kairi answered as she went to calm the babies down.

"Where's Crow?" Kalin asked looking around.

"Delivering chicken." Jack answered. "By the way, what happened yesterday?"

"Bit of a mix up with Duel Academy's Vice-Chancellor." Kalin answered.

"Not that." Yusei mentioned before revealing his mark. "These."

"Leo, and Luna... Had a bit of a problem." Kalin admitted.

"Can we help?" Yusei asked.

"I don't know if you can." Kalin admitted.

Yusei frowned at that before the Signers felt a burning pain as they felt Leo's life fading. Kairi gasped in horror at that. A few seconds later the feeling faded and they felt Leo was ok causing her to sigh in relief.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Leo coughed and gasped as air filled his lungs after someone dragged him from the water.

"Who..." Leo asked weakly.

"You alright?" a female voice asked him.

Leo turned to the voice as his eyes widened. It was a girl his age that has raven black hair in a braid with amber eyes. She is wearing a plain pink shirt along with black cotton pants, and red sneakers.

Leo turned bright red. "Yeah... I'm ok."

"Good. When I saw you in the water, I was real worried you were gonna drown." the girl sighed in relief.

Leo looked down. "It's... really complicated."

"You need someone to talk too?" the girl offered.

Leo closed his eyes before nodding. "Actually, that would be nice. My name's Leo."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Courtney. My friends, and family just call me 'Court'." the girl smiled.

Leo blushed slightly before smiling. "Nice to meet you too Courtney."

"So what's up?" Courtney asked him.

Leo took a slow breath. "I... feel like an awful person. Without going into all the details, I like somebody I shouldn't, that's why you found me underwater."

"Like somebody you shouldn't?" Courtney asked him.

"Yeah." Leo nodded before frowning.

"Well if it makes you feel bad why don't you let someone else help?" Courtney asked him.

"It's not that simple... I don't know how anybody can help." Leo answered.

"Well. I'll try." Courtney smiled to him.

Leo smiled at that. "Thanks."

"It's my pleasure." Courtney smiled, "Well can I interest you to what me, and my family are serving?"

"I hate to intrude." Leo admitted.

"Oh don't worry bout that. We always love customers." Courtney smiled taking his hand.

Leo swallowed nervously following her.

* * *

 **Ulrich362: Well then... this could go well. What do you think Bopdog?**

 **bopdog111: Looks like one half of the problem is solved.**

 **Ulrich362: Possibly. Leo's met this Courtney but who knows how it'll play out especially if she learns what Leo meant.**

 **bopdog111: What's next?**

 **Ulrich362: We'll have to find out. See you in the next chapter.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	44. Ouran Fish Shack!

**Ulrich362: Well, things are getting interesting wouldn't you agree Bopdog?**

 **bopdog111: Yeah. Leo now has a crush to solve his problem with Luna.**

 **Ulrich362: Don't get ahead of things Bopdog, he just met her... then again he is going with her to her family's restaurant so... who knows?**

 **bopdog111: I don't think she meant a restaurant but let's see what happens.**

 **Ulrich362: Agreed, enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's but we own the OCs!**

* * *

Courtney was guiding Leo somewhere, and soon the smell of fresh cooking seafood invades Leo's nose.

"Wow, that smells really good." Leo smiled.

"You'll love what we're serving." Courtney smiled as they arrived to where Leo sees a stand where a man, an older boy, and a woman who is holding a 3 year old girl were there, and the older boy was grilling fish while the man was deep frying Catfish.

Seeing them Leo immediately looked down. "Thanks for the offer, but I should really go."

"I thought you said you want some help." Courtney told him, "Plus I know that my Gram Cracker coated Crab, or Lobster Pie always cheers people up."

With that she gently grabbed his hand, and guide him closer.

Leo let her guide him but he was looking down.

"Ah Court. You made a new friend?" the man who is a blonde haired man wearing what looks like a blue school uniform asked with a smile.

"Yeah Dad." Courtney answered.

"Splendid." the man chuckled, "Well young man I am Takami Suoh, and the man in charge of Ouran Fish Shack. Can we interest you in our Butterfly Shrimp, or perhaps Lobster on a stick, or maybe-"

"Tamaki-Senpai please. Don't be crowding the kid with each of our meals." the woman told him.

"Sorry Haruhi." Takami chuckled.

Courtney told Leo, "Just so you know Dad is really flamboyant, and dramatic at times."

"It's ok... really." Leo admitted.

"Oh you seem dejected." Tamaki noticed. "Did something happen? And it's okay to tell us because your talking to the Ouran Host Club's founder."

"I really can't." Leo told him. "I should go."

"It's alright Leo." Courtney said taking his hands, "It can't be that bad."

"Trust me, it is." Leo told her.

Courtney embraced him. Leo frowned even more at that before sighing. "You found me drowning myself, what does that tell you?"

"That you slipped when you wanted to be alone." Courtney answered.

Leo couldn't help but laugh hearing that before frowning. "I wanted to drown, because I'm a horrible person."

Courtney frowned before asking, "Dad can you let me, and him have a moment?"

"Sure little piglet. But don't forget about your Pies since their almost ready." Tamaki smiled with a wink as they walked off so they can talk privately.

"So... Can you tell me from the beginning?" Courtney asked Leo.

Leo closed his eyes. "It's a really long story, and you probably won't believe any of it."

"Don't worry. I promise you that it'll be okay if you tell me." Courtney smiled.

Leo looked at Courtney before sighing... and explaining everything starting from when Luna fell into her coma all the way to when he decided to kill himself before finishing and looking down.

"That's it... so I'll leave now." Leo apologized.

Courtney didn't say anything before he felt her hugging him rubbing his back. Leo's eyes widened. "Huh?"

"I don't know what to say... But I do know, I want to you help you out." Courtney told him with a soft smile.

Leo met her eyes before tearing up and hugging her back. Courtney kept him in her arms as he continued crying. As he cried her family walked back over to them.

"Looks like you two had resolved." Haruhi smiled at the scene.

Courtney frowned. "Actually... I don't think we have."

"Well I'm sure did your best Court." Tamaki smiled.

"Thanks Dad." Courtney nodded before saying to Leo, "Leo?"

He looked at her sadly.

"I don't think I can do much but I'll do my best to help you out." she smiled giving a kiss to his forehead, "That's a promise."

Leo's eyes widened in shock hearing that. "How... after everything you heard..."

"That doesn't change my views on you." Courtney told him with a smile.

Leo turned red at that before looking down. _'Wow.'_

Hearing a bell ding Courtney cried, "Oh the pies!"

"Hey why not you share one with Leo. He should have a taste of your style in Lobster Pie." Tamaki smiled to her at that.

Courtney asked, "Does that sounds good Leo? Do you like Lobster?"

"I've never had it." Leo admitted.

"Well trust me it will be something you'll love." Courtney smiled as she used two over mitts to pull two small casserole dishes that has a crust on top.

"It smells amazing." Leo smiled.

"Tastes amazing too." the older boy that has red blonde hair smiled, "Court knows how to make seafood. Oh sorry, I didn't bother introducing myself. I'm Hikaru Hitachiin."

"And that leaves me, and my little girl here." Haruhi said to them, "I'm Haruhi Suoh nee Fujioka. And this sweet girl in my arms is Sasha."

"It's nice to meet all of you." Leo said only for his eyes to suddenly widen as he looked at the tail marking on his arm.

"Huh? Hey that's a nice tattoo on your arm. Where'd you get that?" Hikaru smiled impressed seeing the mark as Courtney placed the pies on small plates, and places a side of fries, and Mac and Cheese.

"It's not a tattoo." Leo told him before explaining about the mark. "I'm one of six people who have them."

"That sounds like big job for someone like you." Hikaru said amazed.

"We already pulled it off." Leo smiled.

"Well you sure are a brave young man for managing to break through it, and took down those thing." Haruhi smiled to him as Courtney handed Leo his plate.

"I didn't do it alone." Leo admitted as he smiled at Courtney. "Yusei, Jack, Akiza, my big sis Kairi, and Luna helped me and..."

Leo suddenly frowned. "I'm sorry, I really have to go."

"What now?" Courtney asked worried.

"I just need to go. I'm sorry." Leo apologized before walking off in the same direction he and Courtney had come from.

Courtney walked, and asked him, "Is it about Luna?"

Leo froze hearing that before starting to tremble.

"Like you Leo, I'll try to help your sister also." Courtney smiled to him.

Leo turned to her before closing his eyes. "I'll be back later, will you still be here?"

"Your not gonna do what I think you'll do?" Courtney asked him.

"I... want to go get my sisters." Leo answered. "Luna and Kairi."

Courtney at that nodded as she said, "I'll have some Gram Cracker Crab ready for them."

Leo nodded before running off. Courtney walked back, and started to make her crab.

* * *

45 minutes later Leo and a girl who looked almost exactly like him walked up.

"Welcome to Ouran Fish Shack." Tamaki greeted, "Ah Leo your back, and I see you brought someone with you."

"My twin sister Luna, I forgot big sis Kairi is taking care of her triplets." Leo explained.

"Wait your older sister is a parent?" Haruhi asked surprised.

"Yeah... is that not normal?" Leo asked.

"No I didn't it mean it like that sorry." Haruhi said to him.

Courtney had placed a baking pan with a foil cover on the table as she smiled, "Hey Leo. And you must be his twin sister Luna."

"Yeah." Luna said quietly.

"Leo told me what's going on, and I want to help you as much as I want to help him." Courtney told her.

Luna's eyes widened in shock before she looked down. "You can't."

Courtney took her hand, and smiled, "Don't worry. You have friends like us."

"Leo told you what's going on... then you know you can't help us." Luna admitted sadly.

"I promised I would, and I am doing that. I had been doing good helping Leo so far." Courtney told her.

Hearing that Luna turned to Leo who had a small smile only to gasp as Luna looked down and turned to walk off.

"Luna? Where you going?" Courtney asked.

"... Home." Luna answered sadly.

"Do you want any Gram Cracker Crab?" Courtney offered.

"No thank you." Luna replied.

Courtney walked, and embraced Luna. Luna froze in shock at that.

"It will be okay Luna." Courtney smiled to her.

"How can it be?" she asked weakly. "How can it ever be ok?"

"You have friends with you." Courtney smiled hugging him.

Luna frowned. "Not for this."

"It will be alright Luna." Courtney smiled.

"You don't get it." Luna frowned. "You can help Leo... but not me."

Courtney only patted her back. Suddenly they heard crying. Haruhi rocked Sasha.

"Leo? Luna?" asked a familiar voice.

They looked to see. It was Kairi with a stroller and one of the babies was crying but they weren't close enough to tell who it was.

"Ah. Didn't notice you. Welcome to Ouran Fish Shack!" Tamaki greeted with his smile.

"Uh thanks." Kairi said to him with her own smile.

"Is that Kairi, Leo? Whoa she's gorgeous." Courtney smiled in awe.

"Oh, thank you." Kairi smiled before Leo's eyes widened and he walked to the babies and picked up the crying one.

"Mira, it's ok." Leo whispered hugging her. "Uncle Leo's right here."

Mira sniffed, and hiccuped looking up at him. He held her close before smiling and kissing her forehead. She hugged him close with all the strength she is. Leo frowned before his eyes widened and he tapped the top of her head. She looked up. Leo was smiling. "Want to play your favorite game?"

Courtney walked asking, "So who's this?"

"This is Mira, one of big sis Kairi's triplets." Leo smiled before she smacked his nose. "We have... an interesting relationship, isn't that right Mira?"

Mira giggled at that. Leo smiled at that before gently putting her back in the stroller. "You get cuter each and every day Mira, and so does Fabia and Sora."

Mira giggled as Sora reached for Luna while Fabia placed her hands on her face. Luna picked up Sora and Kairi gently picked up Fabia and rocked her. Sora hugged Luna with a smile. Luna looked down at her nephew before pausing and putting him back in the stroller. Sora looked at her. Luna had a sad expression on her face before walking off.

"Luna..." Kairi trailed off concerned.

"Big sis... make sure they don't end up like we did." Luna whispered sadly.

"It will be alright Luna." Kairi told him placing a hand on her shoulder hugging her.

Luna teared up hugging her back. Leo walked, and hugged her also.

"What do we do?" Luna asked.

"Why not ask Dexter, or Sly is they have feelings for you?" Kairi asked her, "You did had those feelings for them."

Luna looked uncertain but nodded.

"Before you go since you came this way you might be hungry." Hikaru smiled to them.

At that Luna's stomach grumbled.

"Oh... ok." Luna blushed. "Thank you."

Courtney handed her a small plate of her Crab while giving Leo the pie, and handing Kairi her own Crab.

"Thank you." Kairi smiled.

"No problem." Courtney smiled back, "Just wanted to do my best in helping them."

"Yeah Court is a hero alright." Hikaru chuckled placing a hand on her shoulder which made her blush a little.

* * *

 _Later..._

Courtney handed them napkins when their finished.

"That was amazing." Leo admitted.

"I'm glad you liked my dishes. Crustaceans like Crab, and Lobster meat sure do taste sweet don't they?" Courtney smiled.

"Yeah, they do." Luna smiled.

"Well we're hoping to see you again because we're actually advertising at the WGRP." Tamaki chuckled, "The Ouran Host Club is forming back together for that honor."

"Hopefully you'll be among who we'll serve." Haruhi smiled also, "And if Courtney is ready to try dueling in tournaments one-day."

"You duel?" Leo asked in surprise.

"Yeah. I am not that good but I'm getting there, and can do much already." Courtney admitted chuckling.

"Oh... well I could come by sometime and help you." Leo offered.

"You really would do that?" Courtney asked him.

"Yeah, I would." Leo smiled.

"Well. Do you think you can see what I need to know when I do duel?" Courtney asked him, "Like we duel now, and you tell what I need to do?"

"Alright." Leo nodded.

With that Courtney got a Duel Disk that looked valuable with it looking like treasure.

"Whoa." Luna said in awe.

"You like it? This Duel Disk belonged to someone named Admiral but gave it to me when he retired from Fishing, and Dueling." Courtney smiled, "He said it's made from Treasures of the Sea."

"It looks really cool." Leo smiled. "Then again, it's the deck that matters, not the duel disc."

"Yeah." Courtney said placing her Deck in as they readied themselves.

"Ladies first." Leo offered.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: What I Believe by Skillet)**

 **Leo: 4000**

 **Courtney: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Courtney 1st Turn:

"Okay first..." Courtney drew as she looked before saying, "I'll summon Mother Grizzly in Defense Mode."

At that a dark blue bear appeared kneeling.

* * *

 _Mother Grizzly_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast-Warrior_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 WATER monster with 1500 or less ATK from your Deck, in face-up Attack Position._

* * *

"Ok." Leo nodded.

"Then I'll set two cards down, and it's your turn." Courtney ended.

Leo 1st Turn:

Leo drew his card and nodded. "Ok, first things first I set two of my own cards and then I'll summon Morphtronic Radion in attack mode."

* * *

 _Morphtronic Radion_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Thunder_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 900_

 _● While in Attack Position: "Morphtronic" monsters you control gain 800 ATK. ● While in Defense Position: "Morphtronic" monsters you control gain 1000 DEF._

* * *

"My Morphtronic monsters have different effects based on what mode they're in and when Radion is in attack mode my Morphtronics get 800 attack points."

 _Radion: **(ATK: 1000 + 800 = 1800)**_

"Now I'll attack."

Radion attacked destroying Mother Grizzly.

"Since you destroyed Mother Grizzly in battle, I can summon a Water monster from my Deck in attack mode as long as it's attack points are 1500 or less." Courtney told him.

"Ok." Leo nodded.

"And I pick Spined Gillman!" Courtney said as the monster appeared.

* * *

 _Spined Gillman_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Sea Serpent_

 _ATK: 1300_

 _DEF: 0_

 _ _All Fish, Sea Serpent, and Aqua-Type monsters you control gain 400 ATK.__

* * *

"What does he do?" Leo asked.

"His ability gives all Fish, Sea Serpent, and Aqua monsters I control 400 attack points." Courtney answered.

 _Spined Gillman: **(ATK: 1300 + 400 = 1700)**_

Leo smiled. "Ok, I end my move."

* * *

 **Leo: 4000**

 **Courtney: 4000**

* * *

Courtney 2nd Turn:

"My turn." Courtney said drawing, "And I'll start by summoning Fishborg Archer."

At that a robot that has a fish in it appeared.

* * *

 _Fishborg Archer_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fish/Tuner_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 300_

 _If this card is in your Graveyard and you control no monsters during either of your Main Phases: You can discard 1 WATER monster; Special Summon this card from your Graveyard, but destroy all monsters you control at the beginning of this turn's Battle Phase, except for WATER monsters. You can only use the effect of "Fishborg Archer" once per turn._

* * *

Leo watched curiously.

"And level 3 Fishborg Archer tunes level 3 Spined Gillman!" Courtney called as Fishborg Archer turned to 3 rings as Spined Gillman turned to 3 stars.

 **(LV: 3 + 3 = 6)**

"Well say hello to this! I Synchro Summon, White Aura Dolphin!" Courtney called as something burst from the ocean as it shows to be a white dolphin.

"A Synchro Summon." Leo smiled.

* * *

 _White Aura Dolphin_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Fish/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _1 Tuner + 1+ non-Tuner monsters_  
 _Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; its ATK becomes half its original ATK until the end of this turn. If this card you control is destroyed by an opponent's card (by battle or card effect) and sent to your GY: You can banish 1 other WATER monster from your GY; Special Summon this card, and if you do, it is treated as a Tuner._

* * *

"Wow." Leo admitted. "That's a pretty cool monster."

"And it cuts your Radion's points in half!" Courtney revealed.

Leo's eyes widened in shock.

 _Radion: **(ATK: 1800 - (1000/2) = 1300)**_

"Huh?" Courtney asked.

"Remember Courtney." Tamaki smiled, "It's original, not it's current attack points."

"Oh right." Courtney remembered.

"It's ok, that's still a powerful effect." Leo smiled.

"Well now I'll..." Courtney paused, "Actually before I attack I'll play Sea Lord's Amulet."

* * *

 _Sea Lord's Amulet_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Send this card to the Graveyard during your opponent's 3rd End Phase after activation. WATER monsters you control cannot be destroyed by your opponent's card effects._

* * *

Leo read the card before smiling. "Great idea."

"And now Dolphin attack Radion!" Courtney called as her Synchro charged.

"I play my tr..." Leo started before pausing and letting Radion shatter.

 **(Leo: 2900)**

 _'Leo said he was gonna play a trap. He didn't play it maybe because Sea Lord's Amulet stopped it?'_ Kairi thought.

"I don't think that's it." Luna admitted before whispering. "It was Morphtransition, he could have played it."

"Your turn now." Courtney ended her turn.

Leo 2nd Turn:

"Courtney, you're pretty strong." Leo smiled.

Courtney blushed at that.

"Though, not quite strong enough." Leo admitted. "I start by summoning Morphtronic Remoten in attack mode."

* * *

 _Morphtronic Remoten_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Machine/Tuner_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _● Once per turn, while in Attack Position: You can target 1 "Morphtronic" monster in your Graveyard; banish that target and add 1 "Morphtronic" monster with the same Level as the target from your Deck to your hand._  
 _● Once per turn, while in Defense Position: You can send 1 "Morphtronic" monster from your hand to the Graveyard and add 1 other "Morphtronic" monster with the same Level as that monster from your Graveyard to your hand._

* * *

"With him out, I'll be able to summon my own Synchro Monster."

"Your own?" Courtney asked.

Leo nodded. "But first I need to play Junk Box, this spell revives a level four or lower Morphtronic in my graveyard but at the end of my turn it gets destroyed."

* * *

 _Junk Box_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Select and Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Morphtronic" monster from your Graveyard. Destroy it during the End Phase._

* * *

"So now Radion comes back, and I'll tune level three Remoten with level four Radion."

Remoten became three green rings while Radion turned into four stars.

 **(LV: 3 + 4 = 7)**

"Docking strength with courage to protect the earth's peace! Synchro Summon! Envoy of love and justice, Power Tool Dragon!"

* * *

 _Power Tool Dragon_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Machine/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2300_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _Once per turn: You can reveal 3 Equip Spell Cards from your Deck, then your opponent randomly adds 1 of them to your hand, and you shuffle the rest back into your Deck. If this card would be destroyed while equipped with an Equip Spell Card(s), you can send 1 of those cards to the Graveyard instead._

* * *

Suddenly Power Tool gone to defense mode.

"Huh?" Leo asked in confusion. "What happened?"

"This." He looked to see Courtney played a trap.

* * *

 _Eisbahn_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _ _When a monster with an Attribute other than WATER is Normal or Special Summoned (including face-down Summons), and you control a face-up WATER monster: That Summoned monster is changed to Defense Position.__

* * *

Leo's eyes widened. "I set this and end my turn. That's a powerful card."

 _ _Sea Lord Amulet: **(Count: 1/3)**__

* * *

 **Leo: 2900**

 ** **Courtney: 4000****

* * *

Courtney 3rd Turn:

Courtney drew.

Leo was watching with a grin.

"Okay... I'll set White Aura Dolphin to defense mode." Courtney said placing her monster in defense, "Then I'll activating another Continuous Spell. It's called Whitefish Salvage."

* * *

 _Whitefish Salvage_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _You can target 1 Fish monster in your GY; add it to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Whitefish Salvation" once per turn. If this card in your possession is destroyed by an opponent's card effect and sent to your GY: You can take 1 Fish monster from your Deck, and either add it to your hand or Special Summon it._

* * *

"Once a turn, I can add a Fish from my graveyard to my hand. And if you destroy it I can take a Fish from my Deck, and either summon it, or add it to my hand." Courtney told him.

Leo nodded at that.

"I'll use it's effect, and add Fishborg Archer to my hand, and then summon him in defense mode." Courtney said summoning her tuner. "Your turn."

Leo 3rd Turn:

"Ok, I'll switch Power Tool Dragon into attack mode, and then I'll equip him with Power Pickaxe." Leo smiled.

* * *

 _Power Pickaxe_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Once per turn, you can select and remove from play 1 monster in your opponent's Graveyard whose Level is less than or equal to the equipped monster's, and have the equipped monster gain 500 ATK until the End Phase._

* * *

"Now I can remove from play a monster in your graveyard that's a lower level than Power Tool Dragon to boost his attack points by 500 this turn."

"Trap open! White Howling!" Courtney called.

* * *

 _White Howling_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _ _If you control a WATER monster: Target 1 Spell in your opponent's GY; banish it, and if you do, negate all Spell effects on your opponent's field this turn.__

* * *

"Huh?" Leo asked in confusion.

"While I control a Water monster, by banishing a Spell from your graveyard like Junk Box all Spell cards on your field are negated this turn." Courtney explained.

Leo's eyes widened. "Wait, you don't think you're that good?"

"She doesn't give herself enough credit." Haruhi explained to him.

"Well I think she's really good." Leo smiled. "I end my turn."

* * *

 **Leo: 2900**

 **Courtney: 4000**

* * *

Courtney 4th Turn:

"I'm... not that good. It was luck, I had those cards I mean..." Courtney trailed off.

"Courtney?" Leo asked seeing that. "What's wrong?"

"I got lucky, I managed to have my two good traps in my first hand. I'm not that good." Courtney told him flustered.

Leo frowned before placing his hand over his deck. Courtney looked surprised at this.

"I surrender, you win." Leo told her.

"Why?" Courtney asked him.

* * *

 **Leo: 2900 (Surrendered)**

 **Courtney: 4000**

 **Courtney wins the duel!**

* * *

"You need to have more confidence, your cards are great, you had powerful combos, and it looked to me like you were having fun dueling." Leo smiled.

"Well I... I mean..." Courtney looked down blushing.

"See you guys later." Leo said before walking off with Kairi, the triplets, and Luna.

"Uh wait wait!" Courtney called for them.

They paused and turned back.

"Can we see each other again sometime?" Courtney asked them.

"I think so." Kairi smiled.

Courtney nodded as Tamaki smiled waving, "Thanks for coming!"

"Thank you." Kairi smiled back.

With that they continued on.

"It looked like you had fun with her Leo." Kairi smiled to Leo.

"Well... yeah I guess." Leo admitted.

"We still need to help you Luna." Kairi said rubbing her back.

Luna looked down. "Yeah... if we can."

They arrived at home where Dexter was walking over.

"Huh, Dexter?" Leo asked seeing him.

"Hey guys." Dexter smiled seeing them.

"What's up, I didn't know you were coming over." Leo smiled.

"Wanted to see how you are doing, and wanted to know if your planning to enter the WRGP." Dexter answered.

"Well, I'd like to but I don't have a team." Leo admitted.

"Well I figured you three would." Dexter told him.

"Actually we haven't gotten that far." Kairi admitted.

Dexter nodded before asking, "That aside Luna?"

"Yeah Dexter?" Luna asked.

"I had been meaning to ask you something but each time I try I chicken out." Dexter admitted rubbing his head.

Luna blinked before her eyes widened in shock.

"Do you... Want to go out?" Dexter asked.

Luna looked at Dexter for a few seconds before frowning. "I... I'm sorry Dexter, I don't."

He looked surprised.

"I'm sorry." Luna apologized before quickly walking inside.

"But I thought she had feelings for Dexter." Kairi said worried.

Luna didn't say anything but just looked down sadly.

"Oh well... At least, I finally admitted it." Dexter said looking down, "It isn't healthy to keep these feelings in."

"... That isn't always true." Leo admitted. "We'll see you tomorrow Dex."

Dexter nodded as he waved to Kairi, and the triplets before walking off. Kairi frowned before walking inside where Luna was crying as Leo hugged her.

"Oh Luna." Kairi said sadden.

* * *

 **Ulrich362: Well... that's a step in the right direction, maybe?**

 **bopdog111: For Leo, but Luna is stuck.**

 **Ulrich362: True, and if anything it looks like seeing Leo and Courtney only hurt her. Hopefully something good happens soon.**

 **bopdog111: Think that could be next chapter?**

 **Ulrich362: Hopefully. See you in the next chapter.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	45. New Student in Class!

**bopdog111: Luna needs help.**

 **Ulrich362: Definitely. Leo has Courtney but Luna doesn't have anyone... at least not yet.**

 **bopdog111: And we know that who's appearing in this chapter won't be that person despite her warming up to him.**

 **Ulrich362: Point taken, well let's see what happens. Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's but we own the OCs!**

* * *

Kairi was fixing breakfast for everyone before Leo, and Luna can head to Duel Academy. Leo happily walked into the kitchen. "Morning big sis."

"Morning Leo." Kairi smiled to him.

"Do you need any help?" he asked her curiously.

"Can you fill up the glasses with Milk?" Kairi requested.

"Sure thing." Leo nodded doing that as Kalin walked in.

"Morning dear." Kairi smiled to him.

"Morning. Is Luna in the Spirit World again?" Kalin asked.

"I don't know." Kairi said worried.

As she said that a depressed Luna walked in and quietly sat at the table.

"Luna?" Kairi asked concerned.

"Can you walk us to school big sis?" Luna asked sadly.

"Okay Luna." Kairi nodded patting her back before getting back to making breakfast.

* * *

 _A few minutes later..._

Kairi, Luna, and Leo exited the building.

"I'll see you when you get back." Kalin smiled.

"See you honey." Kalin smiled placing a kiss on his lips.

With that Kairi, Leo, and Luna walked off towards Duel Academy only for Kairi to notice Luna still looked incredibly upset. Kairi placed a hand on her shoulder worried.

"Luna?" Leo asked nervously before looking down sadly and walking ahead of her and Kairi.

"It will be okay Luna." Kairi said to her.

"How can you tell big sis?" Luna asked as she started tearing up.

Kairi hugged her. Luna hugged her back. They arrived at the Academy. When they did they noticed Leo talking with Dexter and Bob before glancing over at someone with long red hair wearing the male uniform.

"Who's this?" Kairi asked seeing him.

Noticing Kairi and Luna he walked over to them only to frown.

"Excuse me, is something wrong?" he asked Luna.

Luna only looked down.

"A lovely young lady like yourself shouldn't be crying." the boy mentioned with a smile. "My name's Lester, what's yours?"

"L-Luna..." She answered.

Lester smiled. "That's a fitting name for you, it's rather beautiful."

"Sorry to interrupt but... Have we met before?" Kairi asked him.

Lester looked at her. "No, I don't think so anyway. Is there anything I can do for your daughter?"

"D-Daughter?" Kairi asked surprised before saying, "A-Actually she's my little sister."

"My apologies, it's just you have that motherly vibe." Lester apologized before turning to Luna and frowning. "I'd like to try and help... if I can."

Luna at that looked up seeing him before pausing, and turned away.

"I didn't mean to upset you." Lester pointed out.

"Y-You weren't." Luna told him.

Kairi admitted, "Well you did got that vibe right though. I am a mother of three actually."

"They're certainly lucky." Lester mentioned before gently wiping Luna's tears. "Do you want to talk about what's bothering you?"

Luna didn't say anything but Leo noticed she has a blush. Seeing that Leo smiled. _'Luna... maybe now you'll be ok.'_

Kairi kissed Luna's forehead, "I'll be back after School to pick you, and Leo up Luna."

Luna nodded. "Ok big sis."

"Have a good day you two." Kairi told the twins.

Leo nodded as Luna looked uncertain. With that Kairi walked off back home.

"How are they?" Kalin asked when she got back.

"They have a new classmate." Kairi answered.

"A new classmate?" Kalin inquired. "That could be a good thing."

"Well I see Luna is blushing." Kairi admitted.

"Do you think this new classmate will help her feel better... and maybe more?" Kalin inquired.

"I think so." Kairi nodded.

"That's good." Kalin smiled.

Kairi smiled back as she went to check on Fabia, Mira, and Sora.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"Good morning class." Miss Bartlet smiled to her class.

"Good morning miss Bartlet." the students said together.

"We have a new student that will join us today." Miss Bartlet told them, "Everyone meet Lester."

"It's nice to meet you all." Lester smiled. "I hope we get along."

As he said that he looked specifically at Luna but only her and Leo noticed.

"So Lester tell us about yourself." Miss Bartlet smiled.

"Well, I'd like to just be treated like anyone else." Lester admitted.

Miss Bartlet nodded, "Okay well I hope you have a good time with us Lester."

"Thank you." Lester smiled before taking his seat.

"Okay class. As you know the WRGP is coming up, and you know that Xyz Summoning is being developed as well." Miss Bartlet smiled.

"That's right." Patty nodded.

"And now the WRGP has brought out the Rules to how to compete." Miss Bartlet told them.

"Really, that's so cool." Leo grinned.

Miss Bartlet brought out a projection for them to see the rules.

"Three man teams with one substitute allowed, share a field but not your hand or graveyard..." Dexter read.

"Duels automatically go to the end phase when someone's life points hit zero..." Bob continued.

"New Field Spell, Speed World 2, and it has new effects competitors need to learn. Wow, this is going to be a lot different." Patty admitted.

"And all of them will be Turbo Duels." Miss Bartlet continued.

"Well that's obvious, the World Racing Grand Prix." Sly pointed out.

"Any questions?" Miss Bartlet asked them.

"Are you competing?" Lester inquired.

"No I'm not going to compete." Miss Bartlet answered.

Lester nodded at that.

"Any other questions?" Miss Bartlet asked the class.

"Who do you think will win?" Dexter asked.

"We haven't seen the Teams that are competing yet." Miss Bartlet told him.

"I know who's going to win." Leo grinned.

"And who _are_ they Leo?" Miss Bartlet asked him.

Leo smiled. "Yusei, Jack, and Crow."

Luna smiled a little at that.

"Yusei, I've heard that name." Lester admitted.

"He's the new Turbo King." Miss Bartlet told him.

Lester blinked in shock.

"Okay do anyone of you have anymore questions?" Miss Bartlet asked them.

Nobody did.

"Alright. Well let's get on with class." Miss Bartlet said turning the projector off.

* * *

 _After class..._

"Alright everyone, class dismissed." Miss Bartlet smiled.

With that they started to pack their things.

"Luna right?" Lester inquired walking up to her.

She turned to him.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"...A little better." Luna answered looking down.

Lester smiled at that. "That's good."

"But..." Luna started with a small blush.

"What's wrong?" Lester asked.

Leo walked over as he said, "She needs help."

"Help?" Lester asked. "Can I do anything?"

"Well... Let me talk to you." Leo told him.

Lester nodded as they walked off. Luna waited for them looking down.

"What's going on?" Lester asked.

Leo looked down before explaining it to him. Lester looked shocked. "I... I'll have to ask my grandfather if there's anything I can do."

Leo nodded before saying, "But... I think she now has feelings for you."

Lester blushed slightly. "Oh... wow."

Leo only nodded before saying, "See you tomorrow."

Lester nodded before walking off and to Leo's shock getting into a limousine.

 _'Huh?'_ Leo thought blinking before shaking his head walking back to Luna.

She was blushing.

"Come on Luna. Big sis is waiting." Leo told his sister.

Luna nodded. They both walked out to where Kairi was there holding Mira.

"Hey guys." Kairi smiled while Mira giggled reaching for Leo.

Leo picked her up with a smile while Luna was blushing. Mira again smacked Leo at his nose giggled. Leo chuckled. "Mira do you know who I am?"

Mira giggled at that.

"Luna?" Kairi asked seeing her blush.

She held her face and closed her eyes with a smile. Seeing that Kairi smiled, "You found someone?"

Luna smiled. "Well..."

She then proceeded to talk all about Lester. Kairi nodded, "Okay Luna. Looks like we helped you."

Luna blushed but nodded. Kairi patted her back as they walked back. Leo followed them.

* * *

 **bopdog111: Well we know Lester is here now.**

 **Ulrich362: True but what is he up to?**

 **bopdog111: Don't know but we will find out.**

 **Ulrich362: Exactly. See you in the next chapter.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	46. Attack of Meklord Skiel!

**bopdog111: Well guys... This will be a really difficult chapter.**

 **Ulrich362: That's putting it lightly.**

 **bopdog111: But that doesn't mean we won't try.**

 **Ulrich362: True, well enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V but we own the OCs!**

* * *

Luna was sleeping in her bed as the sun started to raise. When the sun hit her she slowly opened her eyes before giggling and walking downstairs. Kairi along with Kalin, Leo, and the triplets on high chairs were at the table.

"Good morning." Luna smiled happily.

"Morning Luna./Hey sis./Morning." Kairi, Leo, and Kalin smiled to her while the siblings giggled.

"You look cheery this morning." Kalin noted.

"Did you have some good dreams?" Kairi smiled.

Luna blushed but nodded. "Yeah."

"Well have breakfast, and then we can to Duel Academy for you to see Lester again." Kairi smiled only for Leo to notice Sora looked upset when he heard the name 'Lester'.

"Huh? Sora?" Leo asked picking him up. "What's wrong?"

"Leo?" Kalin asked hearing that turning to him.

"It's ok, Lester's going to make Luna happy so she isn't sad anymore." Leo told his nephew.

Sora shook his head at that looking worried for Luna, "o!"

Luna walked over and kissed Sora's forehead. "It's ok Sora."

Sora reached toward her. Sora hugged her back tight like he doesn't want her to be with Lester with tears in his eyes.

Kalin frowned. "Sora, what's wrong?"

"Is he hurt, did he have a bad dream?" Leo asked.

"I think it might be a bad dream." Kairi said seeing that.

"It's ok." Luna told him.

He looked up at her with tears in his eyes.

"Big sis, maybe Sora should stay with me today?" Luna asked.

"Your taking him to class?" Leo asked her.

"He's clearly upset Leo." Luna pointed out. "I can show him everything's ok right?"

"Okay. I'll get a bag ready for him." Kairi smiled.

Luna nodded before smiling. "It'll be ok Sora."

Sora only buried himself onto her.

Luna frowned at that.

* * *

 _Later at Duel Academy..._

Kairi arrived with Leo, Luna, and Sora who Luna is carrying as she told them, "Okay have a good day you three, and Sora be a good boy for Aunt Luna okay?"

Sora only hugged Luna.

"We will big sis." Leo smiled.

With that they walked in to see that Dexter, Sly, Bob, and Patty is talking to a young boy with blonde hair.

Leo smiled as they walked over.

"Hi you guys." Luna smiled.

They turned over.

"Hey guys." Dexter smiled as he noticed Sora, "Why is Sora here?"

"He was kind of upset today, probably a bad dream but he wanted to stay with Luna." Leo explained.

"I don't mind, and plus it might make him feel better to be with me." Luna added before gently tickling Sora.

Sora giggled squirming.

That was when Leo notices the Blonde Haired boy.

"Huh, who are you?" Leo asked.

"Hi there. I'm Lloyd, and I recently moved in." the boy smiled.

"Nice to meet you Lloyd." Luna said politely only to glance to the side and walk over to Lester with a smile.

When Sora sees this he starts to get upset, "o."

Luna frowned. "Sora, what's wrong?"

Sora looked up with tears before pointing at Lester who didn't notice from looking at another direction, and shook his head, "o."

Luna looked shocked. "Sora... do you hate Lester? You don't know him though."

Sora only hugged her tight like he doesn't want her to go to Lester, "o."

Luna just stared at Sora before tearing up and going back to her seat before putting her head down and silently starting to cry.

"Luna?" Leo asked noticing walking over with their friends.

She looked up revealing that unlike that morning she was incredibly upset before she looked down. "Please go away Leo, I want to be alone."

"Luna... What's the matter?" Leo asked worried.

"Please... just leave me alone." Luna choked out.

Leo looked concerned before patting her back walking off, "Tell me when you need anything."

Sora had hugged Luna tight. Luna looked up before hugging her nephew with tears in her eyes.

"Lu..." Sora said softly hugging her.

"Huh?" Luna asked. "Sora?"

Sora looked up before pointing at her, "Lu..."

Luna looked shocked. "Sora... are you saying..."

"Lu..." Sora said again pointing at her, "Lu... a."

Luna just started tearing up as she hugged him. "I love you Sora."

Sora hugged her back.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Kairi, Kalin, and the girls..._

"Do you think Sora is having a good time?" Kairi asked her husband.

"I don't know, I wish I knew what was bothering him." Kalin admitted before turning to Fabia and Mira. "Do you two know what was upsetting your brother?"

The two stared blankly.

"I guess not." Kalin shrugged.

"Well maybe Lester can h-" Kairi started only to be cut off by Fabia crying.

"Huh?" Kalin asked. "What's going on?"

Kairi then realizes, "Wait... Maybe it's because of the boy Luna had a crush on."

"You mean Lester?" Kalin asked.

Fabia at that cried.

"Mira, does Lester upset you too?" Kairi asked her.

Mira at that looked angry.

Kalin frowned at that. "Kairi... what do we do?"

"I think... Sora's bad dream might be about Lester." Kairi told him.

"I know, I mean what about Luna?" Kalin clarified. "If the triplets are so against her being around him... that means there's nobody for Luna."

"Actually... I sense we don't need to worry." Kairi answered.

"You sense we don't need to worry?" Kalin asked. "No offense, but after Leo nearly drowned himself I think we have a reason to worry Kairi."

"Well I don't know." Kairi told him.

* * *

 _Back at Duel Academy..._

Lloyd walked over to Luna where she has Sora. Luna was hugging Sora with tears and her eyes closed.

"Excuse me?" Lloyd asked her.

Luna opened her eyes seeing him, and felt something in her heart.

"You feeling okay?" Lloyd asked her worried.

Luna frowned before suppressing the feeling. "I'm fine." _'I just don't get to ever be happy, at least not like that. I have Sora, Fabia, and Mira though.'_

"You don't look okay." Lloyd said pulling out a hankerchief from his pocket, and used it to wipe Luna's eyes only for them to notice Sora smiling at Lloyd reaching to him, "Huh? Is he your brother?"

Luna moved Sora away from Lloyd. "He's my nephew, now can we please be alone?"

Lloyd looked on before Sora said, "Lu... a."

He pointed at Lloyd before pointing at her. Luna looked at Sora before frowning. "No Sora."

"Is he trying to say we should be friends?" Lloyd suggested.

"Probably not." Luna answered before picking Sora up. "Come on Sora, why don't you sit with Uncle Leo for a while?"

Sora looked worried hugging her, "Luna."

Luna froze at that before just putting her head down and starting to cry. Lloyd patted her back, "I can try to help you."

"No you can't, please just go away." Luna requested.

Lloyd looked worried before walking off. Luna just closed her eyes before walking over. "Leo, I think Sora wants you."

Leo looked over, "Luna? What's wrong?"

Luna just shook her head as she handed Sora to him before going back to her seat. Sora looked toward her worried, "Luna."

"Huh, Sora you can talk?" Leo asked in shock.

"Luna." Sora said again.

Leo smiled excitedly before activating his Duel Disc. "Big sis!"

 _"Huh?"_ Kairi asked startled, _"Leo? Is Sora okay?"_

"He's better than ok big sis, listen." Leo smiled.

"Luna." Sora said again.

 _"...Huh?"_ Kairi asked once she heard that.

"Sora's talking big sis." Leo smiled.

 _"He's... Oh wait where's Luna?"_ Kairi asked him suddenly.

Leo paused. "She's by herself big sis."

 _"Well... It might be because what me, and Kalin realize what Sora's bad dream is about."_ Kairi told him.

"Really? What is it?" Leo asked.

 _"...Lester."_ Kairi answered.

Leo froze as Sora started crying.

"Luna." Sora said with tears reaching to Luna.

 _"...But Leo I sense that we don't need to worry."_ Kairi told him.

"How can we not?" Leo questioned.

 _"I don't know. But I think that things will be alright soon."_ Kairi answered.

"...What if it isn't?" Leo asked.

 _"I don't know. But I'm not gonna give up not until you, Luna, and the kids are happy. I'll find a way I promise, and then things will be as they should be."_ Kairi answered.

"Big sis... should I..." Leo started uncertainly. "I mean... me and Luna..."

Kairi waited on it. That's when Kairi realized what Leo was talking about, him dating Luna to try and make her feel better since Sora apparently hates Lester.

 _"I... I don't know."_ Kairi answered.

That was when Sora tapped Leo's arm. Leo looked down at him. "It's ok, Luna will be ok. Right big sis?"

That was when he sees Sora pointing at Lloyd, and then pointing at Luna. Leo looked confused. "It's ok Sora, I promise."

Sora then pointed to Lester before pointing at Lloyd, and then pointed at Luna with clasping his hands like Lloyd, and Luna together. Leo didn't notice but was looking up in thought. Sora looked upset at this.

 _"Yeah Luna will be okay."_ Kairi told Leo.

"Right." Leo smiled. _'Don't worry Luna.'_

 _"Should I pick you three up when Lunch Break starts?"_ Kairi asked him.

"Ok." Leo nodded.

 _"I'll pick you three up by then. I love you three."_ Kairi said before hanging up.

Leo smiled hanging up. Sora tapped his arm, "Luna."

"Luna will be ok, I promise." Leo smiled.

Sora shook his head before repeating what he did before pointing to Lester before pointing at Lloyd, and then pointed at Luna with clasping his hands like Lloyd, and Luna together.

Leo frowned before walking over to Lloyd. "Excuse me."

Lloyd turned over, "Oh yes?"

Leo paused before his eyes widened. "Huh?"

"You know what he's trying to say?" Lloyd asked him.

"I think so, but it makes no sense." Leo answered. "Why is he good and Lester bad?"

Sora looked around before pointing at something where they can see a picture of a ghost.

"A ghost?" Leo asked.

"Well anyway, I think we should do what he thinks." Lloyd told him.

"Wait a second." Leo requested. "Sora... is Lester a ghost?"

Sora shook his head before pointing at a robot figurine, and then at the ghost picture. Leo looked confused before his eyes widened and he started shaking in fear. "Wait... Lester and that Ghost?"

Lloyd looked confused. Leo meanwhile turned to Lester in horror before clenching his fists and shaking his head. "Hey, Lester!"

Lester was talking to some classmates before he turned over as Luna also looked over. Leo looked nervous before looking towards Luna and down at Sora. "I know you're connected to that Ghost person that was attacking people."

"Ghost? What are you talking about?" Lester asked him standing up.

"How do you not know Lester, it was a huge deal. A robot was dueling people and badly hurting them." Dexter pointed out. "Sector Security had to formally apologize for the incidents and make sure it wouldn't happen again."

"That doesn't explain why he thinks I'm involved with him." Lester told him.

"That's... I mean..." Leo started only to frown not having anything to say.

"Meanie!" Sora yelled at Lester surprising everyone.

"Sora?" Luna asked in shock running to him.

Sora pointed at the robot figurine, and then at the ghost picture before pointing at Lester for Luna to figure it out. Luna's eyes widened before she gasped and ran from the classroom.

"L-Luna!" Leo cried at that.

"...Okay... Can someone explain to me what's going on?" Patty asked confused.

"Meanie!" Sora repeated pointing at Lester.

"H-Hey would you mind telling him not to assume I'm gonna be a bully?" Lester asked Leo.

Leo stared at Lester before his mark started glowing.

"Huh?" Lester asked seeing his mark.

Leo blinked before looking at his mark only for Lester's Deck to start glowing.

"W-What the?" Lester asked taking it out.

One card in particular was glowing, Meklord Emperor Skiel ∞.

 _'Skiel?'_ Lester thought surprised seeing it glowing.

Leo activated his Duel Disc. "Big sis, you and Kalin need to come here right now!"

 _"Leo?"_ Kairi asked, _"What's going on, my mark is glowing."_

"Sora's really upset about Lester, and he has this card that's glowing. I think it said something about ∞." Leo told her. "I think he's another Ghost like before."

 _"Oh my god!"_ Kairi cried in shock, _"You, Sora, and Luna stay there, and make sure he doesn't get away!"_

"I'll do my best, but Luna ran off somewhere." Leo told her. "Please come fast big sis, I'm worried about Luna."

* * *

 _With Kairi, and Kalin..._

Kairi hanged up calling, "Kalin!"

He frowned. "I know, but one of us needs to stay with the girls."

Kairi grunted before saying, "You stay here Kalin."

Kalin frowned but nodded. "Be careful."

Kairi nodded kissing cheek before kissing Fabia, and Mira's foreheads as she ran out. Kalin picked up his two daughters. "Mommy's going to make it all ok."

They both hugged him. He hugged them back. _'Be careful you guys.'_

* * *

 _Back at Duel Academy..._

Kairi arrived. She almost immediately saw Luna running out of the school in tears.

"L-Luna!" Kairi cried.

Luna looked up seeing Kairi before running and clinging to her as she started sobbing. Kairi hugged her as she asked, "Where's Leo, and Sora?"

"The... Classroom..." Luna choked out before just starting to cry again.

Kairi looked before telling her, "Come on! We gotta help them!"

Luna just shook her head. "I can't..."

At that moment unimaginable heartbreak and pain shot through Kairi's mark, Luna was completely devastated and it almost felt like she'd never recover from that pain.

Kairi grunted before looking as she told her, "Luna do me a favor okay?"

Luna looked at Kairi with pain growing on her face.

"Can you find Yusei, Crow, Jack, and Akiza, and tell them to come here?" Kairi asked her.

Luna nodded weakly only to pause. "Akiza's still here big sis."

Kairi nodded, "Get Akiza, and when you do that find the boys. Okay?"

She kissed Luna's forehead. Luna nodded before running off. With that Kairi ran in arriving at the classroom, "Leo, Sora, everyone!"

She heard crying and screaming. She ran in. Sora was crying, and some of the students were screaming as Leo was fighting Lester only he looked to be losing.

"Leo!" Kairi cried as they noticed her.

"Big sis." Leo smiled weakly before wincing in pain. "How's Luna?"

"She's getting Akiza, and everyone else." Kairi answered running his side, "You look bad Leo."

"I'm better than Luna." Leo admitted before wincing again. "I probably should've just blocked the door instead of trying to punch him."

That made Kairi turn to Lester angry, "I should've known you were with Ghost, Lester."

"While I don't know how that little brat knows but it ain't my business." Lester shrugged with a smirk, "Besides he spared me so much trouble on how I can reveal myself to everyone."

Suddenly Kairi's eyes widened. "Wait... that voice!"

"B-Big sis?" Leo grunted standing up.

Kairi took a fearful step back. "Back then... at the Facility... it was you."

"Ah I see you haven't forgotten." Lester smirked before an aura coat him to where he appeared in the same cloak that Kairi seen him wear as Lester lowered the hood showing he has his hair ponytail, and a gray metal patch with a infinite symbol on it on his left eye, "Yes the Director of Sector Security that you met back at the Facility."

Kairi started shaking in fear seeing that.

"W-What... Then... You sent her there for no reason!" Leo realized glaring, "You jerk!"

"Thanks your too kind." Lester smirked, "Now I rather take this as a Sporting Event. Step outside!"

* * *

A few minutes later everyone with Kairi holding Sora was outside the Academy.

"What do you want?" Leo questioned.

"Hmup. Need I spell it out?" Lester shrugged, "You, and sister is what."

"What?" Leo asked confused.

"Tell you what if you managed to defeat me in a duel I'll tell you what you want to know." Lester smirked, "What say you Leo? Would a Duel work better?"

Leo looked shocked before clenching his fists. "Fine, if you want a duel you've got one Lester."

Lester smirked before swiping his arm as a machine like bar appeared where green energy is formed in front of him, "Be sure to entertain me!"

At that white infinite symbols appeared below Lester, and Leo.

"Be careful Leo!" Kairi called to him.

"I'll be ok big sis." Leo mentioned. "Alright Lester, when I win you'll tell us everything."

"Well what are waiting for?" Lester smirked.

"DUEL!" Leo and Lester called together.

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Red Cold River by Breaking Benjamin)**

 **Leo: 4000**

 **Lester: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Lester 1st Turn:

"I'll make the first move!" Lester smirked drawing, "And to start out, I'll summon Summoner Monk!"

A warrior appeared.

* * *

 _Marauding Captain_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Spellcaster_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 400_

 _Your opponent cannot target Warrior monsters for attacks, except this one. When this card is Normal Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from your hand._

* * *

Leo frowned seeing the monster but nodded.

Lester smirked, "And I'll use his Special Ability! I can summon a level 4 or lower monster from my hand! Come Sky Core!"

Aa blue orb appeared.

* * *

 _Sky Core_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Once per turn, if this card would be destroyed by battle, it is not destroyed. When this card is destroyed by a card effect, destroy all monsters you control, then Special Summon 1 each of "Meklord Emperor Skiel", "Skiel Top", "Skiel Attack", "Skiel Guard", and "Skiel Carrier" from your hand, Deck or Graveyard._

* * *

"No points?" Leo asked only to frown.

"Once a turn Sky Core can't be beaten in battle." Lester smirked, "Then 1 face-down ends this turn."

Leo 1st Turn:

"I'll set two cards facedown and summon Morphtronic Scopen in attack mode." Leo called.

* * *

 _Morphtronic Scopen_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Machine/Tuner_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _● While in Attack Position: Once per turn, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 "Morphtronic" monster from your hand. Destroy it during the End Phase._  
 _● While in Defense Position: While this card is in face-up Defense Position, it is Level 4._

* * *

"I activate a face-down!" Lester smirked.

"A trap?" Leo asked in shock.

"Destruct Potion!" Lester smirked.

* * *

 _Destruct Potion_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Select 1 monster you control. Destroy it, and gain Life Points equal to its ATK._

* * *

"I destroy a monster I control, and regain Life Points equal to it's attack points. I destroy Sky Core!" Lester smirked as the Core shattered.

"Wait, but Sky Core doesn't have any attack points." Leo pointed out.

"Yeah you only wasted that card." Dexter added.

"Did I really?" Lester smirked.

Suddenly Summoner Monk shattered as five cards appeared in front of him.

"What the?" Leo asked in shock seeing that.

"See when Sky Core is destroyed due to an effect all monsters I have are destroyed but then I get to summon Meklord Emperor Skiel Infinity..."

A torso appeared.

* * *

 _Meklord Emperor Skiel ∞_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Other monsters you control cannot attack. Once per turn, you can select and equip 1 face-up Synchro Monster your opponent controls to this card. This card gains ATK equal to the combined ATK of all Synchro Monsters equipped to it and all other face-up "Wisel", "Skiel", and "Granel" monsters you control. When this card is destroyed, destroy all monsters you control._

* * *

"Skiel Top..."

A head appeared.

* * *

 _Skiel Top_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 600_

 _DEF: 0_

 _If you do not control a face-up "∞" monster, destroy this card._

* * *

"Skiel Attack..."

A cannon appeared in place.

* * *

 _Skiel Attack_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 0_

 _ _If you do not control a face-up "∞" monster, destroy this card.__

* * *

"Skiel Guard..."

A tail like machine appeared.

* * *

 _Skiel Guard_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 200_

 _DEF: 300_

 _ _If you do not control a face-up "∞" monster, destroy this card. Once per turn, you can negate the attack of one monster your opponent controls.__

* * *

"And Skiel Carrier from my deck or my hand!" Lester finished as a pair of wings appeared.

* * *

 _Skiel Carrier_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 400_

 _DEF: 0_

 _If you do not control a face-up "∞" monster, destroy this card._

* * *

"Five monsters at once." Leo asked nervously.

"You know what's better? When they become one!" Lester smirked. "Now form to create Meklord Emperor Skiel!"

At his command Meklord Emperor Skiel ∞ floated in front of him as Skiel Carrier, Skiel Attack, Skiel Guard, and Skiel Top all floated around it before one by one they slotted together with the head opening a slot revealing a red eye, the wings extended and became larger, and the tail unfolded resulting in a robot that looks like a huge bird cawing out.

"Aaaahh! How am I supposed to beat that thing?" Leo panicked.

"If you think that's bad wait until you hear it's ability." Lester smirked, "It gains power equal to it's parts!"

 _Meklord Emperor Skiel: **(ATK: 0 + 400 + 200 + 1000 + 600 = 2200)**_

Leo took a fearful step back seeing that.

"Looks to me like your giving up." Lester smirked.

At that Leo froze before glaring at Lester. "I'm not quitting. I can survive your attack."

"Save that for mean my turn comes. It's your move." Lester reminded.

Leo looked at his hand before frowning. "I have to end my turn."

* * *

 **Leo: 4000**

 **Lester: 4000**

* * *

Lester 2nd Turn:

"Hehe... My turn!" Lester smirked drawing as he looked over, "And I'll be activating the spell, 7 Completed!"

* * *

 _7 Completed_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Activate this card by choosing ATK or DEF; equip only to a Machine-Type monster. It gains 700 ATK or DEF, depending on the choice._

* * *

"And I equip this onto my Emperor!" Lester smirked, "So now I either chose to give it 700 attack or defense points!"

"Why do I have a bad feeling you're picking attack points?" Leo asked nervously.

"Because that's what I'm picking!" Lester smirked.

 _Skiel: **(ATK: 2200 + 700 = 2900)**_

"If that hits I'll take over 2000 points of damage!" Leo cried in shock.

"Now Skiel attack him!" Lester smirked as Skiel aimed it's cannon at Scopen before firing it.

Leo could only watch in horror as his monster was obliterated only for Leo to suddenly cry out in pain.

 **(Leo: 1900)**

"Leo!" Kairi cried as Akiza ran out.

Leo weakly got up. "What just happened? That felt like when big bro Riku attacked me."

"Like it? That infinity symbol before we began was more then a light show." Lester smirked before laughing.

"Shut up... I dealt with pain before, and I'll do it again. Even if the rest of your monsters attack I'll still have some life points left." Leo told him.

"Actually due to Skiel's ability none of my other monster's can attack." Lester told him.

Leo's eyes widened hearing that. "Huh?"

"Phew that was close." Dexter said in relief.

"But how can he beat that robot?" Patty asked worried.

"Alright Leo I end my turn." Lester smirked placing 2 cards down.

Leo 2nd Turn:

Leo drew his card only for his eyes to widen. _'This is...'_ "Alright Lester, I'm just playing one card, and it's my Morphtronic Boomboxen in attack mode!"

* * *

 _Morphtronic Boomboxen_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 400_

 _● While in Attack Position, this card can attack twice during each Battle Phase._  
 _● Once per turn, while in Defense Position, when a face-up "Morphtronic" monster you control is targeted for an attack: You can negate the attack._

* * *

"That ends my turn!"

"Wait what?" Bob asked shocked.

Kairi soon noticed Akiza, "Akiza!"

Akiza was running up to her. "Kairi, Luna told me everything."

Kairi nodded at that as they turned back.

Lester chuckled smirking, "Ya sure about that?"

"What does that mean?" Akiza questioned.

"It means Leo left a monster in attack mode." Kairi said worried.

"Maybe, but like I said I'll still have life points." Leo pointed out. "And I need a monster on the field or you'll just beat me anyway."

* * *

 **Leo: 1900**

 **Lester: 4000**

* * *

Lester 3rd Turn:

"Fine." Lester smirked drawing, "And I'll make your struggle more desperate with this! I sacrifice Skiel Carrier to summon Skiel Carrier 3!"

At that the wings vanished before an advanced version appeared latching on.

* * *

 _Skiel Carrier 3_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 600_

 _DEF: 200_

 _You can Special Summon this card from your hand by Tributing 1 "Skiel Carrier" you control. If there is no face-up "∞" monster on the field, destroy this card. Once per turn, when a monster you control is selected as an attack target, you can negate the attack._

* * *

Leo's eyes widened. "Wait, but that means your monster has 3100 points, and I only have 1900 life points left!"

"And that makes you go bye-bye!" Lester smirked.

 _Skiel: **(ATK: 2900 - 400 + 600 = 3100)**_

"And now Skiel finish him!" Lester smirked as Skiel aimed his cannon.

"Leo!" Kairi cried.

"I play Morphtransition!" Leo called as a barrier blocked Skiel's blast as Boomboxen turned into a radio.

* * *

 _Morphtransition_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate only when a face-up "Morphtronic" monster you control is selected as an attack target. Negate the attack, and change the battle position of the selected "Morphtronic" monster._

* * *

"When you attack one of my Morphtronic monsters I can switch what mode it's in to negate your attack!"

Lester shrugged, "Oh well. You delayed your defeat for now. Your turn."

Leo 3rd Turn:

"I summon Morphtronic Datatron in attack mode." Leo declared.

* * *

 _Morphtronic Datatron_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Pyro_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 600_

 _● While in Attack Position: Once per turn, you can Tribute 1 monster to inflict 600 damage to your opponent. ● While in Defense Position: Once per turn, you can inflict 300 damage to your opponent._

* * *

"Then I'll discard Gadget Driver to use his special ability and switch Datatron to defense mode. Now Datatron deals 300 points of damage."

The monster fired flames at Lester. **(Lester: 3700)**

"So your resorting to defeat me by using that pathetic lighter?" Lester smirked seemly unaffected by the flames.

Leo frowned. "I end my turn."

Kairi looked worried.

"Kairi!"

Hearing that they turned over. Yusei, Jack, Crow, Kalin, and Riku were running up to the school.

"Guys! Where's Luna?" Kairi asked them.

"At home in tears." Kalin answered.

Kairi nodded at that.

"Ah. I see that Yusei Fudo the Turbo King is here." Lester smirked.

"Who are you?" Yusei questioned.

"Name's Lester, the Director of Sector Security." Lester smirked.

"What the, a kid?" Jack questioned.

"Don't let his age fool you. He's effective." Kairi told him.

Riku frowned at that.

* * *

 **Leo: 1900**

 **Lester: 3700**

* * *

Lester 4th Turn:

"My turn draw!" Lester called drawing, "This will be the last turn."

"My monsters are in defense mode." Leo argued.

"They won't block this." Lester smirked, "I activate Sky A3!"

* * *

 _Sky A3_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Send 1 face-up "Skiel Attack" monster you control to the Graveyard. Special Summon 1 "Skiel Attack 3" from your hand._

* * *

"I sacrifice Skiel Attack to summon Skiel Attack 3!"

At that the cannon vanished for an advanced version to take it's place.

* * *

 _Skiel Attack 3_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 0_

 _If you do not control a face-up "∞" monster, destroy this card. Once per turn, you can select 1 face-up monster you control. Until the End Phase, that monster's ATK is halved, and it can attack your opponent directly._

* * *

"Not good." Leo panicked.

"First off Skiel gains attack points equal to it's new part." Lester smirked.

 _Skiel: **(ATK: 3100 - 1000 + 1200 = 3300)**_

Leo swallowed nervously.

"And then Skiel Attack 3's Special Ability drops Skiel's attack points in half but now it can attack you directly!" Lester smirked.

 _Skiel: ( **ATK: 3300 / 2 = 1650)**_

Leo's eyes widened. "Directly?"

"Battle! Skiel attack this worm!" Lester smirked as Skiel aimed it's cannon at Leo.

"Leo watch out!" Kairi cried as Sora started crying.

Leo screamed as the blast hit him.

 **(Leo: 0250)**

"And now time for the final blow." Lester smirked.

"You can't attack again." Leo argued.

"I didn't it say it's from another attack." Lester smirked.

Leo's eyes widened.

"I activate the trap, Secret Blast!" Lester smirked.

* * *

 _Secret Blast_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Inflict 300 damage to your opponent for each card they control. If this card you control is destroyed by an opponent's card and sent to your Graveyard: Inflict 1000 damage to your opponent._

* * *

"You lose 300 points for every card on your field." Lester smirked.

"That's 900 points of damage." Patty cried.

"Leo!" Kairi cried before running over.

"I play a trap!" Leo called. "Damage Polarizer!"

* * *

 _Damage Polarizer_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _Activate only when an effect that inflicts damage is activated. Negate its activation and effect, and each player draws 1 card._

* * *

"This negates the damage and we both draw."

That made Kairi stop just behind him.

"Had that waiting did ya?" Lester frowned drawing.

Leo drew. "Fortunately."

"Alright you escaped for now. But you can't keep that up forever." Lester smirked.

Leo 4th Turn:

 _'He's right, but what...'_ Leo started only to pause. "Wait, what do your monsters do?"

"What kind of question is that?" Lester smirked.

"I mean what are their special abilities?" Leo asked.

"Hump. You already know Skiel Attack 3's. Top doesn't have an extra, and both Guard, and Carrier can negate an attack made at one of my monsters." Lester smirked, "And all of Skiel's parts shares the added effect that if I don't have an Infinity monster like Meklord Emperor Skiel their all destroyed."

Leo grinned. "I play Morphtronic Accelerator!"

* * *

 _Morphtronic Accelerator_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Return 1 "Morphtronic" monster from your hand to the Deck. Destroy 1 card on the field, and draw 1 card._

* * *

"I return Morphtronic Remoten to my deck to destroy Skiel ∞ and draw."

"Wait what?" Lester asked shocked.

Leo only grinned. "You heard me Lester."

At that Skiel's torso shattered.

"And since your Meklord no longer exists on your field it cannot protect your other monsters from being destroyed!" Leo added.

At that Skiel Top, Skiel Attack 3, Skiel Guard, and Skiel Carrier 3 all shattered.

Lester growled, "How dare you!"

"I play Datatron's ability!" Leo called. "How do you like 300 more points of damage?"

The flames fired at Lester who took the attack. **(Lester: 3400)**

"Now I switch both my monsters into attack mode." Leo declared. "Datatron attack Lester directly!"

Datatron fired flames at Lester who merely brushed it off not seeming affected. **(Lester: 2200)**

"Boomboxen, your turn." Leo stated.

The Radio monster attacked Lester which like Datatron, Lester didn't react in pain. **(Lester: 1000)**

"Your out of monsters to attack. So you don't have anything else to do." Lester smirked.

"Well... that isn't entirely true." Leo grinned.

"What?" Lester asked confused.

"When he's in attack mode Boomboxen gets a second attack." Leo explained. "End this duel!"

"Two attacks?" Lester asked shocked.

Boomboxen charged hitting Lester again.

* * *

 **Leo: 0250**

 **Lester: 0000**

 **Leo wins the duel!**

* * *

"You did it!" Kairi smiled.

"Leo!" Sora cheered clapping.

Leo winced before falling backwards. Kairi ran and caught him in her arms before he hit the ground.

"Big sis..." Leo whispered before glancing at Lester. "I won... so what's going on?"

Lester glared at him, "Fine... You won so you should know. I was trying to get close to you, and Luna."

"To hurt her?" Leo asked.

"Quite the opposite in fact." Lester told him.

"So what's going on?" Kairi asked him.

"Meanie." Sora pouted.

"I was tasked to install a chip in her Duel Board." Lester said, "And I would've done that but for some reason that brat knows I was in league with Ghost."

"Wait Duel Board?" Leo asked.

"I already told you what you want to know." Lester glared before pressing a button on his Duel Disk that made him vanish.

Everyone stared in shock at that.

"Leo!" Sora cried reaching to his uncle.

Leo turned and hugged his nephew. Sora hugged him back in tears. Leo held him before frowning. "Big sis... what about Luna?"

Kairi looked worried before saying, "Come on Leo. Let's head home."

Leo nodded. "Yeah."

* * *

 **Ulrich362: Well... Leo won at least.**

 **bopdog111: How did Sora know about that?**

 **Ulrich362: Not sure... a bad feeling?**

 **bopdog111: We figure that out next chapter.**

 **Ulrich362: Agreed, see you in the next chapter.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	47. DNA Rewriting!

**bopdog111: We're here again guys.**

 **Ulrich362: Yup, and things are getting kind of intense.**

 **bopdog111: Leo won a duel against Lester.**

 **Ulrich362: True, but at the same time Luna is in incredible pain. Kairi's learned that she's effectively promised to help him do who knows what. Oh, and apparently Sora knew Lester was a bad person the whole time.**

 **bopdog111: But how did he know that?**

 **Ulrich362: Not sure, maybe one of the three Signer Dragons has an idea? Ancient Fairy Dragon maybe?**

 **bopdog111: Well let's find out.**

 **Ulrich362: Makes sense to me, enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's but we own the OCs!**

* * *

Leo and Kairi were running back to check on Luna while Kairi carried Sora. Kalin, Akiza, Yusei, Jack, Riku, and Crow were following them as they arrived. The door was unlocked likely from when Luna ran off. They walked in. It was silent inside.

"Luna?" Kairi asked.

That's when they heard very muffled crying.

"Kalin... Hold Sora." Kairi said handing their son to him.

He nodded taking Sora from her. Kairi, and Leo walked to Luna's room. Luna was lying on her bed with her face in the pillow to muffle her crying as she trembled.

"Oh Luna..." Kairi whispered sad as she walked over softly rubbing Luna's back.

Luna didn't respond and just kept trembling.

"Leo." Kairi said gesturing to help her.

Leo walked over to them only to look down miserably. Kairi kissed Luna's head saying to her, "We're here Luna."

Luna just started sobbing even harder. Kairi tried to hug her. Luna froze briefly before just outright sobbing into Kairi's arms as she clung to her.

"I'm so sorry Luna..." Kairi whispered to her keeping Luna in her arms.

"Big... Sis..." Luna choked out before going back to sobbing and trembling.

Kairi kept hugging her. Leo looked down at that before walking out of the room.

"Luna..." Kairi said before kissing her forehead.

"Big sis... I want to die." Luna whispered.

That made Kairi froze before shaking her hand hugging her tight. Luna just kept trembling.

"It's okay Luna. Everything's going to be okay." Kairi told her.

"It can't be." Luna whispered as she kept crying.

Kairi kissed her forehead again.

* * *

Meanwhile Leo was outside looking down before frowning. "Yusei... can I ask you something in private?"

Yusei nodded walking to Leo's room. Leo looked down. "Yusei... I know why Luna's hurting so much."

"You do?" Yusei asked.

"Yeah... it's just well." Leo started before looking down. "I know why she's upset and I think I know how to help a little but I don't know if I should and..."

Leo took a slow breath.

"Her heart was broken by Lester Yusei, he was acting like he cared about her and then he ended up being like that... not to mention, it's the second time."

"Second time?" Yusei asked hearing that.

Leo nodded before looking down uncertainly. "Well... kind of. The thing is, it was my fault."

That made Yusei look at him. Leo looked down uncertainly before closing his eyes and telling Yusei everything. When he was finished Yusei was silent.

"I... I just want to make her feel better but... there's nothing I can do Yusei." Leo finished with tears in his eyes. "I want to help Luna, but I'm useless."

"...You can try." Yusei told him.

Leo's eyes widened. "Yusei... are you sure? I mean, after what I just told you..."

"Don't mistake me thinking I want you to be her boyfriend but their are things you can try." Yusei told him.

"What is there, what can I do?" Leo asked desperately. "Please Yusei, I have to do something!"

Yusei thinks before saying, "I think their is one thing. Memory altering."

"Memory altering?" Leo asked. "What do you mean?"

"...Take Luna's memory, and alter them." Yusei answered.

Leo looked nervous. "It won't hurt her? And the bad memories won't come back?"

"I don't know. What it can do to her I don't know." Yusei admitted.

"I don't want to hurt her though... what if something goes wrong?" Leo asked.

"I said I don't know." Yusei answered.

"I... I don't want to do that." Leo admitted.

Yusei nodded hearing that, "I didn't think you want too."

"But then... she just has to hurt?" Leo asked.

"No." Yusei answered.

Leo looked down sadly.

"Leo!" they heard Kairi cried.

Leo's eyes widened before he ran to her and Luna. "Big sis?"

"Can you... Stay in here with Luna for a minute?" Kairi asked him.

"Yeah." Leo nodded. "I can."

Kairi nodded before walking off. Leo looked at Luna before frowning and rubbing his sister's back.

"...Do you hate me?" Luna asked him.

"Of course not! I could never hate you Luna." Leo answered immediately.

She looked at him with the most heartbreaking expression he had ever seen.

"Luna..." Leo whispered before just embracing her gently.

Luna hugged him back sobbing.

 _'Sorry big sis... I don't care anymore.'_ Leo thought before kissing Luna. _'I just... there's no other way to help her.'_

Luna froze when he done that. A few seconds later Leo pulled back before just embracing her again. Luna stayed still.

* * *

 _Back with Kairi..._

Kairi was looking down walking over.

"Kairi?" Kalin asked seeing that.

"Kalin... I'm about to give up." Kairi told him.

"What?" Kalin asked in shock.

"I'm trying everything I can... And nothing is working." Kairi said trying not to burst into tears, "I-I don't know how to make her better with her t-this broken."

Kalin frowned before hugging her. "I wish I knew what to say Kairi."

She sniffed hard trying her absolute best not to start crying. Kalin frowned. "Come on, maybe seeing the babies will cheer you up."

She nodded to that. Kalin smiled as he held Sora before walking over to Mira and Fabia. Kairi at her daughters, and little boy as she walked over. Fabia was reaching up for her. Kairi softly smiled picking up her shy little girl. Fabia tried to hug her.

Mira meanwhile just looked mad.

"What's wrong with Mira?" Kairi asked as she hugged Fabia.

"I don't know." Kalin admitted picking her up. "Mira, what's wrong?"

She looked upset before looking towards Leo and Luna's room.

"Are you mad about what Lester did?" he asked only for Fabia to immediately hide in Kairi's shirt while Mira looked upset and started flailing around.

"Oh... How did they know about his involvement with Ghost?" Kairi asked as Akiza realized something.

"Wait a second... Kairi, do you remember what you told me before they were born?" Akiza asked.

Kairi looked at her at that.

"You thought they might have psychic powers remember? What if they manifested as the ability to read minds, sense emotions, or see the future? What if they knew about... him, before we did?" Akiza asked her.

That made Kairi looked shocked as she turned to Sora. Sora looked confused.

"S-Sora... Your already practicing." Kairi said stunned.

He just stared at her before blinking.

"I think it was just a coincidence, they can't control it yet." Akiza pointed out.

Kairi only nodded hugging Fabia before taking Sora in her arms also. Mira started crying at that.

"Don't worry Mira." Kairi smiled to her, "Kalin? Can you please put her in my hands?"

Kalin smiled and did so before all three of Kairi's children hugged her together. Kairi hugged all her babies. Kalin smiled seeing that before sighing. _'At least they're ok.'_

"I'm sorry you 3... I couldn't help your aunt." Kairi whispered to them trying to keep a hold of myself.

"Kairi..." Kalin whispered before kissing her cheek. "Something will make things right."

That done it, and Kairi started crying. Kalin wiped her eyes and joined the babies in hugging her.

"Y-You guys." Kairi sniffed.

"We might not be family Kairi, but we're here for you too." Yusei told her.

Kairi sniffed as she smiled, "Thank you so much... I'll be back in a minute."

Kairi walked to Luna's room taking the babies with her.

"We need to deal with Lester and his friends, for all three of them." Jack mentioned.

"How can we find them?" Crow asked, "They can be anywhere by now."

"I know, but if Lester is the director of Sector Security we know where they'll be. The World Racing Grand Prix." Jack pointed out.

They nodded hearing that.

* * *

 _With Kairi..._

Kairi knocked the door with her foot. A few seconds later Leo opened the door.

"Hey Leo." Kairi softly smiled with tears in her eyes.

"Big sis?" Leo asked. "Are you ok?"

"Can you... Let me in?" Kairi requested.

Leo nodded before stepping back so Kairi could walk into the room. She walked in holding Fabia, Sora, and Mira. Leo was looking nervous and Luna had stopped crying but looked worried. Kairi sat down placing the triplets in her lap.

"Big sis?" Luna asked. "Is everything ok?"

"..." Kairi didn't say anything as she closed her eyes tight with tears brimming.

Luna looked down before hugging her.

"Luna... I'm so sorry." Kairi chocked.

"It's not your fault." Luna whispered.

"I'd... I'd try my best to make you happy." Kairi said trembling as the tears ran down her eyes, "B-But nothing is working... And I'm about to... to..."

She felt her babies trying to move closer to her at that.

"...Give up." Kairi finished looking down.

"... Wait a second!" Leo cried before running out of the room.

Kairi continued crying hugging her children, and looking at Luna with a given up expression. Luna looked down before hugging her.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"Akiza!" Leo called running to her. "Can you do me a huge, huge favor?"

"What is it?" Akiza asked him surprised.

Leo suddenly paused before frowning and shaking his head. "Can you use your powers... to use DNA Surgery on me?"

"...Huh?" Akiza asked shocked.

"Or DNA Transplant... please Akiza." Leo requested.

"I... I don't know. I never done this before." Akiza said taking out a copy of DNA Surgery.

"I trust you." Leo whispered before closing his eyes.

Akiza looked on before closing her eyes activating the trap. Leo swallowed nervously. _'This... it'll work, it has too.'_

The effects of the trap started to take effect.

* * *

Meanwhile Kairi paused. Luna froze too as the babies looked up at their mother and aunt in confusion.

"Luna...?" Kairi said asking her if she sensed something.

"What was that?" Luna asked her.

"I hope Leo is okay." Kairi told her.

Suddenly an ear-piercing scream occurred.

"LEO!" Kairi cried hearing that.

They heard him scream again even louder this time. Luna ran to see. Leo was on the ground glowing and looked to be in excruciating pain as Akiza was looking at him holding a card that Luna couldn't see.

"Akiza! What's going on!?" Luna asked her.

Akiza met Luna's eyes before sighing. "Leo asked me to do this."

Luna ran to her brother. Yusei moved in the way and held her. "Luna, trust Akiza."

"Leo." Luna said worried looking at Leo.

Leo screamed one final time before the glow slowly faded and he started panting for breath.

"Leo!" Luna cried kneeling next to him.

Leo coughed weakly before closing his eyes and kissing Luna again. Luna froze again at that widening her eyes in shock. Kairi walked in the room holding her triplets, and paused seeing Leo kissing Luna, and noticed the card, DNA Surgery and she realized what Leo just did.

"Leo...?" Kairi asked seeing this.

"It... it was the only thing I could think of big sis." Leo admitted.

"You made yourself no longer related to her?" Kairi said giving the babies to Kalin walking over.

Leo froze hearing it explained that way before looking down miserably. "I just wanted... I never meant..."

Kairi hugged him.

"Big sis?" Leo asked tearing up.

"...I'm now okay with it." Kairi whispered smiling down to him with tears in her eyes, "Make her happy Leo."

Leo looked shocked before smiling and nodding. Kairi pulled Luna to her as she smiled, "Be happy Luna."

"Luna..." Leo started uncertainly. "You're not mad are you?"

Luna turned to him before closing her eyes, and kissed his lips.

"Kairi... your brother is absolutely insane." Kailn told her.

Kairi turned to him saying, "But... Now it won't be so weird, and bad."

"That's true." Kalin admitted.

"But..." Kairi trailed off before asking, "Leo?"

He turned to her. "Yeah big sis?"

"I think we should change your hairstyle or clothes." Kairi admitted, "People would get the wrong idea."

"Oh... ok." Leo nodded. "Should we go now?"

Kairi nodded as she asked, "Kalin can you, and Luna stay here?"

"Alright." Kalin nodded before pausing. "Should the girls get some fresh air?"

"Oh yeah they should." Kairi admitted.

Leo smiled walking over to pick up Mira and kissing her forehead. Mira hugged him before giggling smacking his nose. Leo smiled at that while Kairi picked up Fabia and held her.

"We'll be back later." Kairi told them.

They nodded as they walked off.

* * *

 _Minutes later..._

Kairi riding a cart that has Mira, and Fabia in safely was in a hair dye area with Leo.

"Dye my hair?" Leo asked uncertainly.

"A different hairstyle, and different clothes won't be enough to have people not think you, and Luna aren't twins if we don't want to attract unwanted attention." Kairi answered.

Leo looked uncertain. "I guess but... it's kind of weird. What if the babies don't recognize me?"

"It's okay Leo. Mira, Fabia, and Sora won't be easily fooled. Remember one time that you were wearing that mask, and covered yourself in a blanket that Mira saw right through you?" Kairi smiled slightly giggling.

Leo blushed but nodded before sighing. "What color though?"

"You can pick." Kairi smiled as they arrived seeing the dyes which are blonde, purple, green, brown, and blue.

Leo closed his eyes. "Well not green... I guess maybe blue?"

Kairi smiled grabbing a light blue dye at that, "Alright. If your ready we can find some clothes."

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be." Leo admitted.

Kairi nodded as they head to the clothes section.

Minutes later Kairi, and his daughters were waiting outside a dressing room as the door opened where they see Leo now has on a blue shirt, while wearing a unzipped jeans jacket, and black shorts with NIKE Sneakers.

"Wow you look good." Kairi smiled impressed.

"You really think so?" Leo asked looking at himself.

"Yeah." Kairi smiled as she brought a mirror for him to see.

"Wow... and this is just the clothes." Leo admitted.

"What you two think?" Kairi smiled turning to her daughters.

Fabia giggled while Mira was clapping.

"They like it." Kairi smiled, "But here. Try these."

She handed him a long sleeve cotton shirt which has designs on it, and a pair of red pants. Leo nodded before walking into try on the clothes. "Big sis... next time I come up with a crazy idea, please stop me."

"Well I don't know what kind of idea that will be." Kairi admitted.

"Well I mean, first was at the Fortune Cup, then there was my bright idea to duel a Dark Signer and nearly get myself killed." Leo pointed out. "Then there was dueling Lester, and finally having Akiza rewrite my DNA. So whatever's next will probably be crazy."

"Well I'll try it Leo. But I can't promise." Kairi told him.

Leo walked out in the new clothes. "Ok big sis."

Kairi turned, and smiled, "You look amazing with that."

"That's good." Leo smiled before walking over to Mira and Fabia. "What do you two think?"

Mira started laughing clapping as Fabia smiled to him. Leo smiled happily at that before swallowing nervously. "So... hair now?"

That was when he suddenly felt her pulling out his hair tie. Leo winced at that. "Ow."

"Sorry."

Kairi smiled as she looked over his untied hair, "You look cute, and good with that kind of hairstyle Leo."

Leo blushed at that. "It looks the same as Luna's though."

"Not pigtailed thought." Kairi giggled running her hand through his hair, "What you girls think?"

They both clapped giggled. Leo started blushing. "This feels weird."

"You'll get to it. Before I met you my hair was actually as white as snow." Kairi admitted, "I dyed it blonde."

Leo looked surprised before nodding. "Well... I may as well get it over with right?"

"At home though. You don't want to do it at the store." Kairi admitted.

"I don't?" Leo asked. "If you're sure big sis."

They walked out after paying.

* * *

 _Back at home..._

Kairi wrapped a towel around Leo as he sat on a chair after he took off his shirt preparing the dye.

"I'm a little scared." Leo admitted.

"Trust me Leo. It will be okay." Kairi smiled to him putting on the provided gloves, "Okay are you ready?"

"No... but you can do it anyway." Leo answered.

Kairi nodded before getting to work. As Leo stayed he feel the cold dye getting in his head as Kairi rubbed it in, and used her fingers to comb it as she worked.

 _'This is so weird.'_ Leo thought as Kairi slowly worked the dye through his hair.

After a few minutes she smiled, "Okay. It takes a while for the dye to work in so wait for 1 hour for it to do it's job after that we can see the results."

"Ok." Leo nodded.

"Until then don't let your head touch anything." Kairi said to him.

"Ok." Leo nodded.

* * *

 _One hour later..._

Kairi was washing water over Leo's hair to get the remnants of the dye out as he leaned over the sink.

"Thanks again big sis." Leo smiled.

"It's no problem." Kairi smiled as she finished washing before grabbing a hairdryer, and started to dry his hair.

When she was done Leo looked in the mirror and gasped.

"What you think?" Kairi smiled to him.

"Is... is that really me?" Leo asked.

"The new you. But to make sure wear your new clothes." Kairi smiled handing him his second set of clothes, and the jeans jacket.

Leo looked at the clothes before frowning as he nodded. Kairi turned around as Leo changed.

"Big sis, I'm... not Leo anymore."

"Not the old Leo you mean." Kairi smiled placing a hand over her eyes before removing the hand to see Leo with his haired untied, and dyed, and in his new clothes, "But your the new Leo."

Leo looked at himself before swallowing nervously before going over to knock on the door to Luna's room. Luna opened the door.

"Hi Luna." Leo said nervously. "Well?"

Luna widen her eyes, "Leo? I almost didn't recognized you."

Leo frowned before looking down. "Oh... that's good I guess."

Luna hugged him before kissing him passionately. Leo turned bright red at that. She pulled with a smile. Leo smiled before looking at his arm. "This is the only thing left from the old Leo."

"But it fits." Luna smiled placing her hand on his mark.

Leo nodded. "Yeah, it does."

He suddenly smiled.

"School will be weird though."

Luna giggled as Kairi walked over with a smile, "Well Luna... How does your new boyfriend look?"

Luna smiled. "Amazing."

Kairi smiled at that. Leo smiled. "Well, I guess tomorrow's going to be an interesting day at Duel Academy?"

"Everyone's gonna wonder who you are." Luna giggled.

Kairi smiled, "You two have a good time."

"We will." Leo smiled. "Night big sis, and night Luna."

Luna pulled him to her.

"Luna?" Leo asked.

"Looks like she wants you to spend the night with her." Kairi remarked.

Leo turned bright red. "Oh um... ok. Are you scared?"

Luna kissed him again.

"Is this a good idea?" Leo asked Kairi.

Kairi smiled patting his back, "Of course as long as two are careful."

Leo swallowed nervously as he followed Luna into her room.

"I love you Leo." Luna smiled leaning on him.

"I love you too Luna, and I'm glad this worked." Leo smiled before pausing. "I should apologize to Courtney, hopefully we can still all be friends at least."

"That reminds me... I thought you would go out with her." Luna said looking at him.

"I thought about it... but decided this was the right choice." Leo admitted.

Luna smiled before kissing him again before placing her head on his chest. Leo smiled at that.

* * *

 _The next day..._

"Hi Luna." Dexter smiled seeing them walking over before looking at Leo, "Who's this guy? And where's Leo?"

"He's Luna's boyfriend." Akiza answered walking up with a smile.

"Boyfriend?" Dexter asked shocked, "So you found someone Luna?"

"Yeah." Luna nodded. "Well... someone found me."

"Well what's your name?" Dexter asked Leo.

"Leo." Leo answered.

"Huh? That's convenient." Dexter admitted, "Where's your brother Luna?"

"He's gone... and right next to me." Luna answered.

"Hey Dexter." Leo smiled.

"Wha...?" Dexter trailed off shocked, "Leo what happened to you?"

"You mean this? Big sis suggested I change how I look." Leo answered.

"Okay why?" Dexter asked him.

"Long version or short version?" Leo asked.

"Whatever's simpler." Dexter answered.

"Lester hurt Luna, I wanted to make her feel better." Leo explained.

"Oh that guy with the machine plane that you took down?" Dexter asked.

Luna's eyes widened. "What?"

"Oh didn't you heard? Lester had challenged Leo, and your brother defeated him in battle." Dexter told her.

Luna looked shocked before turning to Leo.

"Well... Sora encouraged me." Leo pointed out. "You aren't mad... Are you?"

"No, I'm scared." Luna answered.

Leo hugged her.

"Promise you won't do anything like that again." Luna requested.

"Okay. I promised Lulu." Leo told her.

Luna smiled at the nickname before kissing his cheek. "We should probably head to class."

"What should we tell the class about the appearance, and the new relationship you have?" Dexter asked them.

"It's not just my appearance, I'm not Luna's brother anymore." Leo told him as they walked in.

"What?" Dexter asked.

"Later." Leo answered. "Good morning miss Bartlet."

"Good morning Le-" Miss Bartlet smiled turning only pause, "Leo?"

"Yes?" Leo asked.

"Why did you look so different? And did you dye your hair?" Miss Bartlet asked surprised.

"Because he's amazing." Luna smiled. "Oh, and yeah it's blue now."

"Any reason why?" Miss Bartlet asked.

Leo turned and looked at Luna. "Do you mind if we tell her?"

Luna nodded.

"Well..." Leo started before blushing slightly and explaining what happened quietly as the rest of the class came in before the bell rang.

Miss Bartlet blinked.

"So... we're not twins anymore." Leo finished quietly.

"That sounds hard to believe..." Miss Bartlet admitted before smiling, "But what kind of teacher would I be if I don't believe my students."

Leo smiled. "Thanks."

Luna did the same before they took their seats.

"Leo?" Patty asked shocked, "What happened to ya?"

"A lot." Leo answered.

* * *

 _After class..._

Leo, Luna, Patty, Dexter, and Bob were sitting outside the classroom.

"Where's Sly?"

They looked to see Kairi having the triplets in the stroller walking over.

"I don't know, he didn't come in today." Luna admitted.

"Well he'll be fine." Kairi smiled, "Hi guys."

"Hi Mrs. Kessler." Bob smiled.

"Please just call me Kairi." Kairi smiled as Mira reached for Leo.

Bob, Patty, and Dexter nodded while Leo smiled picking Mira up. "Hi Mira."

Mira giggled before grabbing his nose. Leo smiled at that. "Oh... we should go see Courtney and tell her what happened right?"

Kairi nodded.

"We'll see you guys later." Luna smiled.

They nodded as they walked out to the Ouran Fish Shack.

"Huh, oh Kairi and Luna." Haruhi smiled waving to them.

"So these are the people you told us about." a man with glasses, and black hair said seeing them.

"Hi!" a kid wearing the same uniform as them holding a pink stuffed rabbit, and having blonde hair smiled waving to them.

"Huh?" Leo asked in confusion.

"Meet the Ouran Host Club in it's entirety!" Takami grinned directing to the glasses man, "This is Kyoya Ootori our Vice President!"

Kyoya only grinned to them.

"This is Hikaru's twin brother Kaoru!" Tamaki said as a look alike of Hikaru grinned waving as Tamaki then said, "And this here is Takashi Morinozuka but we call him Mori."

A man with black hair, and has on a calm expression only stared at them.

"And this is Mitsukuni Haninozuka or we call him Honey." Tamaki finished about the boy who waved, "But don't let his appearance fool ya he's actually our most senior member."

"It's nice to meet you all." Kairi smiled.

"Good to see you Kairi." Hikaru smiled.

"So what brings you to the Ouran Fish Shack?" Kyoya asked them.

Leo looked down uncertainly. "I... wanted to apologize to Courtney."

"Oh Courtney is fishing for catfish." Tamaki told him, "You'll find her in that direction."

He pointed to the left. Leo nodded before walking off in the direction Tamaki pointed. He soon sees Courtney was sitting down with her legs dangling over the dock holding a fishing rod with the hook in the ocean.

"Courtney?" Leo called.

Hearing that she turned, and asked, "Do I know you somewhere?"

"You fished me out of the water before." Leo answered.

"Oh Leo?" Courtney asked hearing that.

"Yeah, it's me." Leo nodded. "Listen, do you have a few minutes?"

Hearing that Courtney pulled the rod out setting it on the dock, and stand up turning to him.

"Do you remember what we talked about before?" Leo asked her.

Courtney asked, "With Luna?"

"Yeah." Leo nodded.

"You finally figured it out?" Courtney asked him.

"Yeah... but I wanted to apologize if you thought... if you thought we might start going out." Leo said sadly. "I'm really glad you found me and... I'd like to be friends but I get if you wouldn't want to be."

That was when she handed him a paper bag.

"Huh?" Leo asked taking it. "What's this?"

"Stone Crab arms." Courtney answered with a smile, "Their cooked already. I knew that you, and Luna would be together eventually."

"Huh?" Leo asked in shock. "I mean... that... and we... how?"

"Dad told me before that loves works in mysterious ways." Courtney explained.

"He has no idea." Leo admitted before sighing. "We can still be friends though... right?"

"Of course." Courtney nodded hearing that.

Leo smiled. "I'm glad, and thanks for everything."

"Hey thanks for helping me with my Deck." Courtney smiled to him, "I'm actually gonna try the WRGP."

"Huh, really?" Leo asked in shock.

"Yeah Team Ouran will be there waiting for you guys." Courtney smiled to him.

Leo smiled. "Well I think Team 5ds will win. Yusei, Jack, and Crow are all really strong."

"The important thing is having fun in dueling." Courtney smiled to him.

"Yeah." Leo smiled. "Well, bye Courtney."

"See ya." Courtney smiled giving him a hug before walking to the docks.

Leo smiled before walking back himself.

"It's nice to hear that your now happy Luna." Haruhi smiled holding Sasha.

"What's there to be upset about?" Kaoru asked her.

"Leo... he's always getting himself hurt because of me." Luna admitted sadly. "It started during the Fortune Cup, he took my place in the consolation match. Then he nearly died twice dueling people who wanted to hurt us, and then he almost died just so we wouldn't be twins anymore."

"But at the bright side he is doing that so people would be okay." Tamaki told her.

"I know, but he's doing so much and I just..." Luna started only to look down fearfully. "What if he can't handle it the next time?"

That was when Leo arrived back. He noticed Luna's expression and frowned before walking over to hug her.

"What do you got there?" Kairi asked noticing the bag Leo has.

"Oh, Courtney said they were Stone Crab arms." Leo answered.

"Oh those are delicious." Honey smiled to him, "You should give those a try."

"Thanks we will as soon as we get home." Leo smiled before pausing. "You're sure you're not the youngest?"

"I'm 37." Honey answered.

Leo's eyes widened in shock.

"Wow." Luna whispered in awe.

"I told you not to let his appearance fool ya." Tamaki smiled.

Kyoya explained, "Honey-Senpai may seem young, and childish but he's a prodigy."

"That's actually kind of cool." Leo smiled.

"Well thanks for coming. We'll see you at the WRGP." Haruhi smiled to him.

"Thanks, we'll try and root for you while we watch... unless it's against Team 5ds." Luna mentioned.

They waved bye as they walked off.

"Big sis... what are you going to do about the WRGP?" Leo asked.

"Me and Kalin are gonna try it." Kairi answered.

"Huh, but you need a third duelist." Leo pointed out.

"I know. I thought maybe one of you two should try." Kairi answered.

"We can't Turbo Duel." Luna pointed out only for Leo to pause.

"Wait... what did Lester say before?" he asked.

"He said about a Duel Board." Kairi answered.

"Do you know what that is?" Luna asked.

"A kid version of a Duel Runner." Kairi answered.

"Then maybe we can help you... if we can find one and practice." Luna smiled.

Leo suddenly frowned.

"I can ask Yusei to make two for you." Kairi smiled.

"Big sis... if I want to help you... I should use a new deck. I rely too much on equip cards, I can't Turbo Duel like that." Leo admitted.

"You can use Equip Traps since those count. I use those while I Turbo Duel." Kairi told him.

"Equip traps?" Leo asked.

"Like Kunai with Chain, and things like that." Kairi answered.

"Oh yeah." Leo nodded only to frown. "Maybe... but I'm still at a disadvantage, they don't protect my dragons. They both need equip spell cards, and we'll need them against Yusei and the others."

"Well... Come on Leo." Kairi told him.

Leo nodded before smiling. They walked and entered the card shop. It was mostly empty except for an old man behind the counter.

"Excuse me sir?" Kairi asked him.

He looked up. "Oh, hello miss. How may I help you today?"

"Do you have a Machine Deck useful for Turbo Duels?" Kairi asked him.

"For Turbo Duels?" the man asked. "Let me see... well there is one, it's really new though. Actually Industrial Ilusions wanted me to find someone to test it before the cards are publically released."

"What is it?" Kairi asked him.

The man handed her a box. She looked through it. It was called Speedroid.

"Hmm... What you think of this?" Kairi asked giving him the deck.

Leo looked and his eyes lit up. "Wow."

Luna asked him, "How is it?"

"I need to try it but... it looks incredible. Plus I can use my dragons." Leo smiled.

"Thanks sir." Kairi smiled to the man.

The man smiled. "Thank you."

Kairi payed for the Deck. With that they walked out.

* * *

 **Ulrich362: Well then... yeah.**

 **bopdog111: Quite an unexpected twist.**

 **Ulrich362: That's putting it lightly.**

 **bopdog111: And now Leo has a Speedroid Deck.**

 **Ulrich362: Well for Turbo Duels at least. See you in the next chapter.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	48. Preparations to the WRGP!

**Ulrich362: Well... Leo had quite the transformation last chapter.**

 **bopdog111: If you call it that.**

 **Ulrich362: Well how else could Leo have helped Luna?**

 **bopdog111: He now has a new appearance, new Deck, and new side.**

 **Ulrich362: Speaking of the second one in that list, he should probably test it out.**

 **bopdog111: Let's see what it can do.**

 **Ulrich362: Agreed, enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5d's but we own the OCs!**

* * *

Leo looked at the cards before pausing. "Big sis, I want to test these cards."

"Against who?" Kairi asked him.

"I don't know." Leo admitted. "But somebody and..."

He suddenly frowned. "Big sis... you're not mad at me are you?"

"Be mad?" Kairi asked him confused.

"Because of what I did." Leo answered sadly.

Kairi hugged him. He hugged her back.

"It's okay Leo." Kairi told him.

"Yeah..." Leo nodded despite frowning.

Kairi kissed his forehead.

"... Do you think big bro could help?" Leo asked.

"Yeah of course." Kairi answered.

Leo smiled sadly. "That's good."

"It's okay Leo." Kairi told him.

"But you'd be happier if I didn't do it." Leo pointed out.

"It doesn't matter now." Kairi told him.

"Yes it does!" Leo argued.

Kairi only hugged him. He hugged her tighter as he started tearing up.

"It's okay Leo." Kairi told him.

Leo shook his head before frowning. "I should just leave."

That was when she picked him up.

"Ack!" Leo panicked as she did that.

"It's okay Leo. I do not hate you one bit." Kairi told him.

"Leo..." Luna whispered before frowning herself.

"I love you Leo." Kairi smiled to him.

Leo blushed slightly. "I love you too big sis."

She put him down as they walked. When they got back to their home so Kairi could call Riku Leo turned to Luna.

"I... I'm sorry if that upset you." he apologized.

Luna shook head before kissing him. Leo smiled kissing her back before closing his eyes. "All we can do now is wait I guess."

Kairi exited with Riku.

"Hi Luna." Riku smiled before turning to Leo, "Well that's a nice set of clothes, and hairstyle you got there Leo."

"I had to change completely." Leo admitted before sighing. "New life, new deck. Do you mind helping me try it out?"

"Of course." Riku nodded.

Leo smiled. "Thanks."

Riku nodded as they armed themselves.

"DUEL!" Leo and Riku called together.

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Land of Confusion by Disturbed)**

 **Leo: 4000**

 **Riku: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Riku 1st Turn:

Riku drew as he looked, "First to get things started I'll activate Mausoleum of the Emperor!"

They appeared in the tomb.

* * *

 _Mausoleum of the Emperor_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _During any Main Phase: The turn player can pay 1000 LP x the number of monsters normally needed for the Tribute Summon of a monster (max. 2000); that player Normal Summons/Sets that monster without Tributing. (This is their one Normal Summon/Set for that turn. This is not a Tribute Summon.)_

* * *

Leo nodded. "Alright."

"So now in place of Tributes we can pay 1000 points per tribute to summon high-level monsters." Riku told him.

Leo nodded.

"And I'll get started by paying 2000 points." Riku said to him. **(Riku: 2000)** "And that way I can summon Felgrand Dragon!"

The light dragon with a beak appeared cawing.

* * *

 _Felgrand Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2800_

 _ _Cannot be Special Summoned except from the Graveyard, and only if it was sent there from the field. If this card is Special Summoned: Target 1 monster in your Graveyard; this card gains ATK equal to that monster's Level x 200.__

* * *

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Leo asked.

"Indeed." Riku answered, "I place 2 cards down, and end my turn."

Leo 1st Turn:

Leo drew his card and looked at his hand. "Ok, I'll start by summoning Speedroid Terrortop in attack mode."

* * *

 _Speedroid Terrortop_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 600_

 _If you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can add 1 "Speedroid" monster from your Deck to your hand, except "Speedroid Terrortop". You can only use this effect of "Speedroid Terrortop" once per turn._

* * *

"Then I'll summon Speedroid Taketomborg in attack mode."

* * *

 _Speedroid Taketomborg_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 600_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _ _If you control a WIND monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). You can Tribute this card; Special Summon 1 "Speedroid" Tuner monster from your Deck, also you cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except WIND monsters. You can only Special Summon "Speedroid Taketomborg(s)" once per turn.__

* * *

"That's a new one." Riku admitted.

"It's a new deck." Leo explained. "Ok... now use Taketomborg's special ability and tribute him to summon a Speedroid Tuner from my deck and I pick... This one, Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice in attack mode."

* * *

 _Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Machine/Tuner_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _During your opponent's turn: You can banish this card from your Graveyard; negate the next attack this turn from a monster your opponent controls (this is a Quick Effect)._

* * *

"After that... I'll tune level three Tri-Eyed Dice with level three Terrortop in order to Synchro Summon Hi-Speedroid Kendama."

Tri-Eyed Dice became three green rings as Terrortop turned into three stars.

 **(LV: 3 + 3 = 6)**

* * *

 _Hi-Speedroid Kendama_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Machine/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2200_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent. You can only use each of the following effects of "Hi-Speedroid Kendama" once per turn._  
 _● You can banish 1 Machine-Type monster from your Graveyard; inflict 500 damage to your opponent._  
 _● If this card is in your Graveyard and you control no cards: You can Special Summon this card. You cannot Normal Summon/Set the turn you activate this effect._

* * *

"That's a strong machine. But Felgrand is stronger." Riku told him.

"Yeah, but I can play Kendama's effect and banish Speedroid Taketomborg from my graveyard to deal 500 points of damage." Leo explained.

Riku grunted a little. **(Riku: 1500)**

"Next, I'll set two cards and end my turn." Leo finished.

* * *

 **Leo: 4000**

 **Riku: 1500**

* * *

Riku 2nd Turn:

Riku said, "My turn! Draw!"

Leo nodded looking at his field.

"And I'll sacrifice Felgrand." Riku said as his dragon vanished, "By doing so I can summon Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6!"

A silver dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2300_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _This card is unaffected by Spell effects. During the End Phase, if this card destroyed a monster by battle this turn: You can send this face-up card to the Graveyard; Special Summon 1 "Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8" from your hand or Deck._

* * *

"Huh?" Leo asked in confusion.

"Now I activate the spell, Earthquake!" Riku called.

* * *

 _Earthquake_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Change all face-up monsters on the field to Defense Position._

* * *

"All monsters on the field changes to defense." Riku told him.

"That includes your monster too." Leo pointed out as Kendama switched modes.

Riku only grinned, "Check again."

Leo blinked before his eyes widened. "Huh, why is your dragon still in attack mode?"

"Horus can't be effected to Spells." Riku answered.

Leo frowned hearing that.

"Now Horus attack Kendama!" Riku called as his dragon attacked.

Leo looked nervous before looking at his Duel Disc. "Huh, oh I banish Tri-Eyed Dice to negate your attack."

"Not bad." Riku smiled as the attack failed.

Leo smiled. "Thanks."

"Okay. Your turn." Riku told him.

Leo 2nd Turn:

"Ok, well first things first I banish Terrotop to deal another 500 points of damage." Leo started.

 **(Riku: 1000)**

"Ok, then I think... I'll just end there for now." Leo decided.

* * *

 **Leo: 4000**

 **Riku: 1000**

* * *

Riku 3rd Turn:

Riku drew, and said, "Horus go!"

Horus attacked.

Leo braced himself as his Synchro Monster was destroyed.

"And now during this End Phase, Horus can evolve himself to become Level 8!" Riku called as Horus grew larger.

* * *

 _Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV8_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned by "Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6", and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. During either player's turn, when a Spell Card is activated: You can negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it. You must control this face-up card to activate and to resolve this effect._

* * *

"And then I activate Call of the Haunted!" Riku called.

* * *

 _Call of the Haunted_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Activate this card by targeting 1 monster in your GY; Special Summon that target in Attack Position. When this card leaves the field, destroy that monster. When that monster is destroyed, destroy this card._

* * *

Leo's eyes widened. "Not good!"

"With it I can summon Felgrand from the graveyard!" Riku called as Felgrand rose again as he smiled, "And now her special ability goes into effect. When summoned from the graveyard after sent from the field she gains 200 attack points for each level a monster has in my graveyard."

Leo's eyes widened even more.

"And Horus' level 6 counterpart is that card." Riku smiled.

 _Felgrand: **(ATK: 2800 + (200 * 6) = 4000)**_

Leo could hear Felgrand chuckling.

Leo swallowed nervously. "I'm not beat yet."

 ** _"Of course he's not."_** Felgrand chuckled in a elegant voice before asking Horus, **_"He is like Riku when he was that young wasn't he?"_**

 ** _"Indeed mate."_** Horus nodded in a Australian Accent.

"It's my move right?" Leo asked.

"Yes." Riku nodded.

Leo 3rd Turn:

Leo drew his card only to look at his hand and blink. "I summon Speedroid Pachingo-Kart in attack mode."

* * *

 _Speedroid Pachingo-Kart_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _Once per turn: You can discard 1 Machine-Type monster, then target 1 monster on the field; destroy it._

* * *

"I use his effect to discard Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice and destroy Felgrand Dragon."

 ** _"You sure you want to do that?"_** Felgrand asked him.

"Ye... yes." Leo answered nervously.

The blast destroyed her.

Leo took a breath. "I end my turn."

* * *

 **Leo: 4000**

 **Riku: 1000**

* * *

Riku 4th Turn:

Riku drew.

"I think these new cards are really strong." Leo smiled.

"Well here's this. I'll summon Sniffer Dragon." Riku said as his small dragon appeared.

* * *

 _Sniffer Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 400_

 _If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can add 1 "Sniffer Dragon" from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Sniffer Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

Leo nodded seeing the monster. "That's the one that lets you get another Sniffer Dragon right?"

"That's right." Riku said adding the card, "And then Dragonic Tactics."

* * *

 _Dragonic Tactics_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Tribute 2 Dragon monsters; Special Summon 1 Level 8 Dragon monster from your Deck._

* * *

Leo blinked in confusion before nodding. "Ok."

"This allows me to sacrifice my two dragons." Riku as the two Dragons vanished. "And in return I can summon a level 8 Dragon from my Deck."

Leo nodded at that.

"And here's one of my favorites White Night Dragon!"

The ice dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _White Night Dragon_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _During either player's turn, when a Spell/Trap Card that targets this card is activated: Negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it. When another face-up monster you control is targeted for an attack: You can send 1 Spell/Trap Card you control to the Graveyard; change the attack target to this card._

* * *

"Wow, that's a really pretty dragon." Leo admitted.

 ** _"Pretty but deadly."_** White Night told him in a serious woman voice.

Leo frowned before swallowing nervously. "Bring it on!"

"White Night you heard him!" Riku called as White Knight fired a ice blast at Pachingo-Kart.

Leo braced himself as his monster shattered.

 **(Leo: 2800)**

"Your turn now Leo." Riku told him.

Leo 4th Turn:

Leo drew his card before closing his eyes. "You're really strong big bro, but this duel is going to end the same way as the last one."

"You winning?" Riku asked him.

Leo grinned. "Yup, I pay 2000 life points to use your field spell and summon Speedroid Skull Marbles in attack mode."

* * *

 _Speedroid Skull Marbles_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _Once per turn, during the Standby Phase, if your opponent controls a face-up monster that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck: You can Special Summon this card from your hand. Cannot be destroyed by battle with a Normal Summoned/Set monster. Your opponent takes any battle damage you would have taken from battles involving this card. You can only use this effect of "Speedroid Skull Marbles" once per turn. If you control a face-up monster that is not a "Speedroid" monster, destroy this card._

* * *

 **(Leo: 0800)**

"Next, I'll use the spell Speed Recovery to summon Red-Eyed Dice from my graveyard." Leo continued.

* * *

 _Speed Recovery_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 "Speedroid" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it. During your Main Phase, except the turn this card was sent to the Graveyard: You can banish this card from your Graveyard, then target 1 "Speedroid" monster in your Graveyard; add it to your hand._

* * *

 _Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Machine/Tuner_

 _ATK: 100_

 _DEF: 100_

 _When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can target 1 "Speedroid" monster you control, except "Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice", and declare a Level from 1 to 6; it becomes that Level until the end of this turn._

* * *

"So that was the card you discarded using Pachingo-Kart's ability." Riku said seeing it.

"Yeah, and now level one Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice tunes with level seven Speedroid Skull Marbles!" Leo called as Red-Eyed Dice became a green ring and Skull Marbles turned into seven stars.

(LV: 1 + 7 = 8)

"I Synchro Summon Hi-Speedroid Kitedrake! The strongest monster in this deck!"

* * *

 _Hi-Speedroid Kitedrake_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Machine/Synchro_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2800_

 _1 WIND Machine Tuner + 1+ non-Tuner monsters_  
 _If this card is Synchro Summoned: You can activate 1 of these effects._  
 _● Destroy all other cards on the field._  
 _● Negate the effects of all face-up cards your opponent currently controls._  
 _If this card in your possession is sent to your GY by an opponent's card: You can add 1 "Speedroid" monster from your Deck to your hand._  
 _You can only use each effect of "Hi-Speedroid Kitedrake" once per turn._

* * *

"When he's Synchro Summoned every other card on the field is destroyed!"

"All?" Riku asked surprised as his set card was shown to be Magic Drain.

"That's right." Leo nodded. "And now that your field is empty, Hi-Speedroid Kitedrake attacks you directly!"

Kitedrake attacked.

* * *

 **Leo: 0800**

 **Riku: 0000**

 **Leo wins the duel!**

* * *

Leo grinned. "Big sis, I think these cards might work."

"Yeah once we put in some Speed Spells." Kairi smiled.

Leo smiled before suddenly blushing and looking down.

"Leo?" Kairi asked.

"Um... where's a nice place for a date big sis?" Leo asked nervously.

Kairi giggled hearing that. Leo blushed even more.

"A Chinese Place near here is one." Kairi smiled.

Leo nodded. "Ok."

Luna hugged him. Leo smiled and hugged her back. "We'll be back after dinner."

"Have fun you two." Kairi smiled.

"Ok." Luna smiled as they walked out with smiles.

Kairi smiled as Riku said, "Their growing up so fast huh?"

"Yeah." Kairi smiled nodding before turning to him, "Misty told me you, and her agreed for me to be your surrogate."

"Yeah, we have." Riku nodded before sighing. "How are you feeling?"

"Feeling good." Kairi smiled.

Riku nodded uncertainly. "Good enough to try?"

"Of course." Kairi nodded.

Riku looked at her before sighing. "Alright... I'll call Misty and we can head to the hospital."

"After the WRGP." Kairi told him, "If I do it now I won't be able to compete."

"I know Kairi, but Misty's leaving New Domino City for a few years right after the tournament. She may not even be here for the entire competition." Riku admitted.

"Well when is the WRGP?" Kairi asked him.

"It starts in just under two months." Riku answered.

"Well if she's leaving after or during we need to figure out how I can help you guys." Kairi said thinking about it.

"Yeah... you're right." Riku nodded. "By the way, where's your husband?"

"At home with the triplets." Kairi smiled.

Riku nodded at that. "Makes sense."

"Where is Misty?" Kairi asked him.

"Right now, helping to advertise the WRGP." Riku answered.

Kairi nodded hearing, "If Leo, and Luna come back tell them I went to talk to Misty."

With that she rode off. Riku watched her ride off before chuckling. "Our family is getting crazier by the minute."

Kairi soon arrived at the arena looking around for Misty. She saw flashes out of then corner of her eye before turning to see Misty in a dress.

"Oh my..." Kairi said in awe.

Misty noticed her before saying something to the photographers and walking over to her.

"Kairi, what are you doing here?" Misty asked with a smile.

"Want to talk to you." Kairi answered getting off her Duel Runner with a smile.

"That sounds nice." Misty smiled. "It's been a little while hasn't it?"

Kairi nodded, "It's about the surrogate thing."

Misty closed her eyes. "I know it's a lot to ask. I understand."

"Don't get the wrong idea." Kairi said placing a hand on her shoulder, "I'm not backing down on it. But Riku told me your leaving during or after the WGRP. Where you going?"

"It hasn't been finalized, but I have some work to do modeling around the world." Misty answered.

"Well it's two months before the WGRP, and there won't be enough time for me to do the. But I'll find a way." Kairi smiled to her.

"If we have to wait it's ok." Misty reassured her. "Riku and I can wait."

"You won't be back for years though." Kairi told her.

"True. Then again, Riku and I could make the preparations for when you're ready and the babies can grow up with their cousins." Misty pointed out.

Kairi smiled at that, "Your more of a planning genius then me you know that?"

Misty smiled. "Maybe a bit."

"Okay Misty. It's settled." Kairi smiled, "When you come back I'll be ready for it."

"Something to look forward to then." Misty smiled. "Well, I'll hopefully see you again before I leave?"

Kairi nodded with her own smile, "Along with the new Leo."

"New Leo?" Misty asked. "What do you mean?"

"If I tell you promise not to freak out." Kairi requested.

"After what we went through I doubt anything will freak me out Kairi." Misty told her.

Kairi explained it to her. Misty looked at her in complete shock before taking a slow breath. "Well... wow."

"So now he has a new look, a new deck, and now a new love life." Kairi finished with a smile.

"Well, if they're both happy I guess that's the important thing." Misty admitted. "Then again, to go through all of that just because he cares about her that much. I don't know if he's absolutely insane or the bravest most loving person in the world."

"Why don't we agree on both?" Kairi chuckled.

Misty smiled. "Agreed."

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Kalin and the triplets..._

Kalin was feeding Fabia while Mira is asleep, and Sora was sucking on a pacifier. Suddenly Sora started wailing.

"Sora?" Kalin turned to him.

He was bawling his eyes out and Mira was reaching and crying in her sleep as though something really scared her before her eyes opened and she started screaming and crying as loudly as she could. Kalin walked over, and took the two in his arms with Fabia, "It's okay."

Sora looked scared but Mira was still sobbing as though she were dying or the world was ending.

"It's okay. Everything's okay." Kalin told his children.

Fabia looked slightly worried, Sora had stopped crying but looked a little upset, but Mira just kept wailing. Kalin kissed Mira's forehead. She just wouldn't stop crying and screaming. Kalin rock her before calling Leo. It rang a few times before. "Hello, Kalin? I'm kind of busy."

"Mira wants you NOW." Kalin told him.

Leo's eyes widened. "Mira?"

Hearing Leo's voice she paused before looking around for him.

"Luna and I are on a date, but we can stop by afterwards. Would that work?"

"Hear that Mira?" Kalin asked her.

She was looking at where Leo's voice was coming from and looked to have calmed down a little but she still had tears in her eyes.

"He'll be here soon okay?" Kalin asked her.

Mira looked scared but nodded.

"Okay." Kalin smiled.

* * *

 _Later..._

The doorbell rang. Kalin answered the door. It was Leo and Luna.

"Sorry about taking so long." Leo apologized.

"It's okay." Kalin smiled.

Leo smiled before walking over to the triplets and picking up Mira. "Hi Mira, bad dream?"

Mira hugged him with tears in her eyes. Leo held her close and kissed her forehead. "It's ok, I'm right here. Everything's going to be ok."

That was when Kairi entered home. She heard Leo talking to someone gently while Luna and Kalin were talking about something with Luna blushing.

"Guys?" Kairi asked.

They all noticed her.

"Oh, hi big sis." Leo smiled walking over holding Mira while Kalin smiled and Luna walked over only to look down with a blush.

"What are you up too?" Kairi asked them.

"Mira had a bad dream so I was making her feel better." Leo answered. "I think the date went well though, right Luna?"

Luna was blushing but nodded as Kalin just chuckled slightly.

"How it go?" Kairi asked Luna.

"Good, Leo was a perfect gentleman." Luna answered before looking over at Leo and Mira and blushing more.

Kairi giggled before saying, "I talked to Misty earlier."

"You did, what did she say?" Kalin asked.

"Riku told me she'll be leaving after or during the WRGP, and me, and her soon made a plan. When she comes back, I'll be ready to be her surrogate." Kairi answered.

"I see, well at least we know your body will have recovered by then." Kalin admitted.

Kairi smiled at that kissing him. Kalin kissed her back. Kairi then turned to Luna, "Is something the matter?"

Luna was blushing.

"Oh, I just mentioned how good Leo seems to be with the babies." Kalin explained. "Mira in particular. One day he'll be a pretty good father."

Kairi giggled at that. Luna was bright red and Leo was blushing slightly hearing that as he gently rocked Mira. Mira soon reached for Luna. Luna noticed and offered her hand. Mira took it before giggling to her. Luna smiled. "Big sis, they're all so cute."

"So would be their future brother, sister, or cousin." Kairi smiled.

Luna turned red at that.

"Big sis... stop."

Kairi hugged her. Luna hugged her back before smiling.

"You can be a great mommy one day Luna." Kairi smiled to her.

Luna turned bright red at that.

"Leo? What you think?" Kairi smiled turning to him.

He was just as red as Luna. Kairi giggled at that before saying, "Sorry if I'm embarrassing you guys."

Leo suddenly swallowed nervously. "Big sis... what about our parents?"

Kairi turned to him. Leo was bright red. "Um... well maybe one day Luna and I would be a good mom and dad. But what will we tell our parents?"

"Didn't they abandon you two?" Kalin asked.

"They're still our parents, and they send money." Leo pointed out. "Plus, isn't it wrong to not tell them?"

"Well I don't know." Kairi admitted.

Leo nodded at that.

"Big sis... can I ask you something?" Luna asked suddenly.

Kairi turned to her. Luna was looking down nervously. "Um... could we... actually never mind."

"It's okay Luna. You can tell me." Kairi smiled taking her shoulders.

Luna nodded. "Well... could the babies stay in the same room as me and Leo tonight? For... practice?"

She looked down shyly after saying that.

"Of course they can." Kairi smiled to her.

Luna smiled at that as Leo kissed Mira's forehead again.

"You hear that Mira? You and your brother and sister get to spend tonight with me and Luna." Leo told her.

Mira giggled. Luna walked over and hugged her before going to see Fabia and Sora. The two were babbling at Luna. She smiled at both of them. "You get to spend tonight with me and uncle Leo."

They both giggled reaching for her. Luna picked them up before smiling happily.

"You two will be amazing parents." Kairi smiled.

Leo smiled before pausing. "Big sis... what if we can't?"

She looked over to him.

"What if... what Akiza did means I can't ever be a dad?" Leo asked nervously. "She changed my DNA."

"You never know unless you try." Kairi smiled.

"Later." Leo said in embarrassment. "A lot later."

Kairi chuckled as Mira giggled smacking his nose. Leo smiled gently at that. Sora placed himself on Luna's chest. She smiled and hugged him and Fabia. Fabia reached and place her face on Luna's cheek like she's kissing her.

"Aw, thank you Fabia." Luna smiled before kissing her cheek. "You're so sweet."

Fabia babbled to her.

Luna smiled at that while Leo walked over with Mira.

"What are you talking about Fabia?" he asked with a smile.

"Leo, Luna." Fabia giggled.

They exchanged a shocked look before smiling.

"That's right, and you're Fabia." Luna smiled as they hugged all three of the triplets.

They all giggled hugging them back.

"Yep you two are already being great parents." Kairi giggled.

They froze slightly before smiling.

"Daddy Leo, Mommy Luna." Mira giggled.

"No Mira." Kalin chuckled. "Daddy Kalin, Mommy Kairi. Uncle Leo and Aunt Luna."

"Ah let her call them that." Kairi smiled, "It's actually fitting since their acting like parents already."

"Are you sure?" Kalin asked before sighing. "What about you two? Sora, Fabia?"

They only giggled. Kalin frowned before smiling. "Alright, if it makes them happy."

Mira soon tried to give a kiss to Leo. Mira soon did so on his nose. Leo smiled.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"What the... what's going on?" Lester questioned.

"What is?" the cloaked man that encountered Ghost asked him.

"Just look!" Lester told him indicating the scene of Kairi, Kalin, Leo, Luna, Mira, Fabia, and Sora.

"That's not Leo." the cloaked man said.

"Obviously, the question is who is he?" Lester asked before another cloaked man frowned.

"It doesn't matter, the key is that we achieve our mission." the other cloaked man told them. "The circuit must be completed, and the day of the World Racing Grand Prix approaches, the more powerful duelists the better."

"Would Kairi still be willing to compete?" the first cloaked man asked them.

"Don't worry about that, she'll compete." Lester smirked. "After all, criminals in New Domino City don't make fit parents now do they?"

"Well after her boy brat blew your cover she may not be willing." he told him.

"For now, we just need to wait and see what happens." the second cloaked man told them before Lester and the first cloaked man nodded quietly.

* * *

 **Ulrich362: Well... yeah ok then.**

 **bopdog111: Quite a chapter isn't it?**

 **Ulrich362: Definitely.**

 **bopdog111: What is next?**

 **Ulrich362: I think it's time for the final dragon to appear.**

 **bopdog111: Black-Winged Dragon making his canon appearance.**

 **Ulrich362: Yup, and Crow becoming the sixth and final Signer in his match with Bolton.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	49. Keeping a Promise!

**bopdog111: We're here. The last of the Signer Dragons is making his debut.**

 **Ulrich362: True, the Black-Winged Dragon.**

 **bopdog111: What can Crow do here?**

 **Ulrich362: There's only one way to find out right Bopdog?**

 **bopdog111: Indeed.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's but we own the OCs!**

 **Ulrich362: Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

It was the day after the triplets spent the night with Leo and Luna and Kalin was walking to wake them up only to gasp opening the door.

"Kairi, come here." he whispered.

Kairi walked over rubbing her eyes, "What?"

Kalin opened the door wider so Kairi could see that Mira was sleeping on Leo, Sora was asleep on Luna, and Fabia was sleeping between them as the former twins hugged all three babies. Kairi smiled before taking a quick picture. Kalin smiled. "How long until they get up for school?"

Kairi checked her time, "40 minutes."

"We can give them a little longer." Kalin smiled.

Kairi nodded with a smile.

"Hey Kairi, I have an idea." Kalin mentioned. "For the twins."

"What is it?" Kairi asked him.

"They want to Turbo Duel right? Well isn't there a company that designs Duel Runners?" Kalin asked. "We could head over and ask about that Duel Board thing he mentioned."

"Okay." Kairi smiled nodding.

* * *

 _Later..._

Kairi was making breakfast.

"Morning big sis." Luna smiled.

"Morning you two love-birds." Kairi smiled turning to them.

Luna blushed slightly.

"How were the triplets?" Kairi smiled.

"They were angels." Luna smiled. "Though they kept calling us mama and dada."

Kairi chuckled at that. Luna blushed more.

"Okay. Where's Leo?" Kairi asked her.

"He's buried under the babies." Luna giggled.

Kairi herself giggled before saying, "I think it's just as cute as my earlier pic."

"Picture?" Luna asked.

Kairi showed it to her. Luna blushed even more.

"You five looked so adorable." Kairi smiled.

"Big sis stop it." Luna smiled despite blushing.

Kairi chuckled before kissing her forehead.

"Big sis help!"

Hearing that Kairi ran to see.

Leo was laughing as Sora and Fabia crawled on him and Mira was sitting on his chest.

"Dada Leo." Mira said happily.

Kairi laughed as she walked over, "You three messing around with your Uncle?"

Sora and Fabia giggled but Mira pouted.

"Dada." Mira insisted. "Dada Leo."

Kairi chuckled kissing her forehead, "Oh Mira."

"Help?" Leo asked.

Kairi chuckled again before taking Sora, and Fabia in her arms. They hugged her close.

"I love you two." Kairi smiled.

Leo meanwhile had picked up Mira and was smiling. "Luna and I need to go to school Mira, we'll be home after. Can you watch your brother and sister for me?"

Mira giggled clapping. Leo smiled and kissed her before putting her down on the bed so he could get dressed.

"Breakfast is at the table okay Leo?" Kairi smiled.

"Ok big sis." Leo nodded.

Kairi took hold of Mira before walking out with the triplets, and placing them in their high chairs.

"Mama Luna." Fabia giggled seeing her.

"That's Aunt Luna." Kairi smiled.

"Mama." Sora pouted before starting to cry.

"Hey it's okay Sora." Kairi told him concerned.

"Mama..." Sora said with tears in his eyes as he reached for Luna.

Luna walked to him. He reached up for her. Luna took him in her arms.

"Mama." Sora said quietly as he curled up in her arms.

"Ok... this might be a problem Kairi." Kalin admitted.

"Oh I think it can solve itself." Kairi told him.

Kalin shrugged. "If you say so."

At that moment Leo came into the kitchen wearing his school uniform only he was frowning.

"Dada Leo?" Mira asked.

Kalin glanced at Kairi. "Solve itself?"

Leo meanwhile chuckled. "Oh Mira."

"It eventually." Kairi said sheepishly.

"Ok, and in the hypothetical world it doesn't?" Kalin asked.

"Kalin." Kairi whined looking away blushing.

"Well?" Kalin asked with a smile.

"I don't hold all the answers." Kairi said blushing.

Kalin smiled hugging her. "I know, just a little teasing."

At that moment the doorbell rang.

Kairi walked opening the door.

It was Trudge and Mina.

"Oh, Mrs. Kessler, can we come in?" Trudge asked.

"Oh no of course Trudge." Kairi smiled, "And you must be Mina Simington nice to meet you."

"Thank you. We need to discuss something with you both, something your husband likely knows about." Mina told her.

"Leo, Luna if you two are ready you can head to School. Have a good day you two." Kairi smiled.

They nodded walking off.

With that Kairi, and Kalin turned to Mina, and Trudge.

"What do you two know about a man named Robert Pearson?" Trudge asked.

"Crow told me he is the one who gave him his Blackwings." Kairi answered.

"He did?" Trudge asked in surprise. "The thing is, he was murdered quite some time ago."

"I remember that." Kairi said looking down.

"The thing is, there's a fairly high likelihood he was murdered. Apparently someone challenged him too..." Trudge started before glancing at Kalin. "A Shadow Game."

That made Kalin's eyes narrow.

"We were hoping maybe one of you two would have any ideas, or at the very least would be able to tell us who uses this card." Mina said taking out a bag with a picture of a card named Blood Mefist, a level eight Synchro Monster.

It made Kairi pause before shaking her head.

"So neither of you have heard of this card?" Mina asked them.

"I know someone who used it. But I doubt he's the one who would do that." Kairi told her.

"If more than one person has this card it won't help us find the one responsible." Trudge frowned. "Sorry for wasting your time."

"But we shouldn't give up." Kairi told him.

"If this card isn't a reliable lead we have nothing." Mina pointed out. "Absolutely no way of finding the person responsible for Robert Pearson's murder."

"Did you ask Crow?" Kalin asked them.

"We were heading there next, but now we don't have any leads." Trudge frowned.

"I can help you." Kairi offered.

"We can help." Kalin corrected.

"I know." Kairi told him.

"We'd appreciate that." Trudge told them.

"Do you two need anything to drink?" Kairi smiled.

"Thank you for the offer but we should get going." Mina mentioned. "Good day."

"Okay." Kairi nodded waving bye, "Hope we see each other again."

"Yeah, hopefully under better circumstances." Trudge nodded as they left.

When their gone Kairi sighed.

Kalin embraced her gently. "You ok?"

Kairi hugged her back, "At times Kalin... I can't help but feel useless."

"You're anything but useless Kairi." Kalin told her before frowning. "We have a lead they don't."

That made her turn to him.

Kalin frowned before drawing a card from his deck, Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu. "We still have them, somehow. Maybe they can lead us to whoever attacked Robert Pearson."

That made Kairi pull out Zână.

"I don't know if this will work, but it's worth a try isn't..." Kalin started before the triplets started to cry.

"Sora, Fabia, Mira!" Kairi cried running to her kids.

They were crying and looked upset but that's when Kairi realized it was past their breakfast time.

"Oh sorry kids! Sorry!" Kairi said as she give them their bottles.

None of them took the bottles despite Kairi now being able to hear their little stomachs growling.

"Ah I totally forgot to give them breakfast." Kairi said looking down sniffing.

Kalin embraced her before pausing and sighing. "Mama and dada are gone but can aunt Kairi and I feed you instead?"

The triplets still looked upset but stopped crying.

That made Kairi turn to him.

"They wanted mama or dada but they're at school." Kalin pointed out while picking up Sora to feed him. "We may want to look into fixing that misunderstanding soon, otherwise we may have to send the triplets with their 'Parents' to school everyday."

Kairi nodded picking up Fabia to feed her.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Crow was talking with Trudge and Mina. Mina then show him the picture of Blood Mefist.

"Huh?" Crow asked.

"Do you know anyone who uses this card?" Mina asked him.

"No, sorry." Crow apologized only to frown. "Pearson..."

"We're sorry Crow." Mira told him.

Crow just nodded uncertainly.

"Hey wait maybe you could talk to a close friend of his?" Trudge suggested.

"A close friend?" Crow asked before pausing.

"Maybe he knows what happened to Pearson." Trudge told him.

Crow looked at the image of the monster. "Alright, I'll ask."

They nodded before leaving. Crow looked at the picture before frowning and walking over to the phone. He called someone, and waited.

"Kairi?" Crow asked after someone answered.

"Hi Crow. Did Mina, and Trudge told you?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah, hey Kairi do you know the Bolton Building of Bargains?" Crow asked her.

"Yeah. It makes Duel Runners, and me, and Kalin were actually gonna head for Duel Boards for Leo, and Luna." Kairi answered.

"I'm heading over myself, Kairi... I know the owner of the company." Crow told him. "I know Bolton."

"Okay Crow." Kairi nodded.

"I'll see you there." Crow mentioned before hanging up.

* * *

With Kairi she hanged up.

"You should head over, I think I can handle these three on my own for a little while." Kalin smiled.

"Okay Kalin." Kairi smiled.

Kalin smiled as Kairi walked out. She soon arrived at the building.

Seconds later Crow raced up on Jack's Duel Runner.

"Hey Kairi."

"Nice to see you Crow." Kairi smiled.

"Yeah." Crow nodded only to frown. "I just hope he knows something about what happened to Pearson."

"Well if he didn't at least you know you tried." Kairi smiled.

Crow nodded as they walked into the building.

Kairi looked around. There were employees talking and working on Duel Runner engines but Crow was walking to an elevator. "Kairi, come on."

She nodded walking. As they got into the elevator and it started to go up Crow leaned against the wall and clenched his fists. "Pearson..."

Kairi patted his shoulder. Crow frowned. "This is just... it hurts."

"I know how you feel Crow." Kairi told him.

Crow nodded quietly. "If not for Pearson... I wouldn't be the person I am today."

Kairi nodded back at that.

"Oh yeah, by the way how are things with your crazy family?" Crow asked with a smile.

Kairi smiled showing him the picture. Crow smiled seeing it. "Looks about right."

Kairi giggled. Crow smiled before closing his eyes. "I just hope he knows something about what happened."

Kairi patted his shoulder before the elevator stopped.

Crow took a slow breath before the doors opened and they walked down a hall to a door where Crow knocked on it.

"Huh, who is it?" asked a male voice. "I'm very busy and..."

"Bolton, it's me." Crow said quickly.

"That... Crow? Come in." the male voice mentioned.

Crow, and Kairi walked in. A man in a suit with glasses and an orange mohawk turned to them and smiled. "It's been far too long Crow, what do I owe the pleasure?"

"It's... about Pearson." Crow answered.

The man's eyes widened in shock. "Pearson, what about him?"

"Crow was hoping you know what happened to him." Kairi answered.

"I wish I did." Bolton admitted. "Pearson was my closest friend, when I got the news he was dead... it was devastating."

"Then do you at least know someone who uses a card called Blood Mefist?" Crow asked him.

Bolton's eyes widened slightly before he frowned. "I'm not familiar with the card."

Crow noticed his eyes, "Hey! You know something! Do you know anything!?"

Bolton was silent. Crow looked angered, "Fine I'm out."

He turned to leave.

"Wait." Bolton said before sighing. "I might have heard something but..."

"But what?" Crow turned.

"If you want the information you'll have to earn it in a duel." Bolton told him.

"A duel?" Kairi asked.

"That's right, if Crow wins I'll tell him what I know. However if I win he'll give me the Black-Winged Dragon card." Bolton stated.

That made Kairi blinked, "Black-Winged Dragon?"

"That's right." Bolton nodded.

Kairi turned to Crow, "What's a Black-Winged Dragon?"

Crow frowned. "It was one of Pearson's cards."

Kairi nodded before saying, "Before you two duel can you help me with something Bolton?"

"My brother, and sister want to learn how to Turbo Duel, and I was hoping if you have any Duel Boards that are perfect for them." Kairi smiled.

"Duel Boards? Actually yes we do. They're essentially skateboards you can plug your Duel Disc into." Bolton answered.

"Could you perhaps show me?" Kairi requested.

Bolton nodded before walking to the elevator. Kairi, and Crow followed him. He led them to a room where skateboards were being produced but they were few in number.

"Whoa so these are Duel Boards." Kairi said looking around.

"Yes." Bolton nodded.

Kairi looked around to make sure she chooses the right boards. Soon she sees a Blue, and Pink one.

"How much are these?" Kairi asked Bolton pointing to them.

"Those two cost $2800." Bolton answered.

"Whoa what?" Kairi asked shocked.

"You heard me." Bolton stated.

Kairi checked her wallet. She didn't have nearly enough money.

"Ah. Sorry to waste your time sir." Kairi told him.

"It's alright." Bolton mentioned.

Kairi nodded.

"So with that done, it's time for our duel Crow." Bolton told him.

Crow nodded on it as they walked. Suddenly Kairi's Duel Disc started beeping.

"Huh?" Kairi checked to see.

It was a message from Kalin.

 _"Babies are upset by something, Leo called and said Luna started trembling but couldn't figure out why. Everyone's heading over to meet you and Crow... be careful. Love Kalin."_

"Crow everyone's heading over here." Kairi told him.

"Alright, they can enjoy the match. Bolton's pretty tough though." Crow admitted.

Kairi nodded as she stepped back.

Bolton and Crow had gotten onto a dueling track.

 _ **"Activating Speed World 2."**_ the computer stated.

* * *

 _Speed World 2_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _If a player activates a non-"Speed Spell" Spell Card, they take 2000 damage. Except during the first turn of the Duel, during each player's Standby Phases, each player places 1 Speed Counter on their copy of this card (max. 12 each). You can remove any number of your Speed Counters from this card to activate an appropriate effect:_  
 _● 4: Reveal any number of "Speed Spell" Spell Cards in your hand, and inflict 800 damage to your opponent for each card revealed._  
 _● 7: Draw 1 card._  
 _● 10: Destroy 1 card on the field._

* * *

"Crow, don't forget it I win you give me the Black-Winged Dragon card." Bolton pointed out.

"I know. I win you tell me what I need to know." Crow told him.

Bolton nodded at that as the two of them raced off.

"Let's Duel!" Bolton and Crow called together.

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Whispers in the Dark by Skillet)**

 **Crow: 4000**

 **Speed Counters: 0**

 **Bolton: 4000**

 **Speed Counters: 0**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Bolton 1st Turn:

Bolton drew his card and looked at it before nodding. "I summon White Warrior - Fog the Treasure Shield in defense mode and play two cards facedown to end my move."

* * *

 _White Warrior - Fog the Treasure Shield_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _If this card is in face-up Defense Position when a monster you control inflicts damage to your opponent by a direct attack, you can select 1 Spell/Trap Card on the field, and destroy it._

* * *

Crow 1st Turn:

 **(Crow's Speed Counters: 1)**

 **(Bolton's Speed Counters: 1)**

Crow drew looking over.

"What's going on Kairi?" Riku asked walking over with Kalin, the triplets, Leo, Luna who looked calm but was clearly trembling for some reason, Yusei, Jack, and Akiza.

"Crow thinks Bolton the owner of the Duel Runner Company might know what happened to Pearson." Kairi answered, "If Crow can beat him in a duel Bolton will tell him what he knows in exchange that Crow hands him a 'Black-Winged Dragon' if he loses."

"Black-Winged Dragon? I've never heard of a card like that." Riku frowned.

"Well, I wouldn't worry. Crow can handle himself in a duel." Kalin smirked.

Crow told Bolton, "Alright since you have a monster, and I don't I can summon Blackwing - Sirocco the Dawn without a sacrifice!"

The monster appeared.

* * *

 _Blackwing - Sirocco the Dawn_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Winged-Beast_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 900_

 _If your opponent controls a monster and you control no monsters, you can Normal Summon or Set this card without Tributing. Once per turn, you can select 1 face-up "Blackwing" monster you control. It gains ATK equal to the total ATK of all face-up "Blackwing" monsters on the field except itself. Monsters other than the selected monster cannot attack the turn you activate this effect._

* * *

"And as feathers of a flock are here it's joined by Bora the Spear!" Crow called as a bird wielding a spear appeared.

* * *

 _Blackwing - Bora the Spear_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Winged-Beast_

 _ATK: 1700_

 _DEF: 800_

 _If you control a "Blackwing" monster other than "Blackwing - Bora the Spear", you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage._

* * *

Bolton just watched calmly.

"And now Sirocco's Special Ability gives Bora attack points equal to all other Blackwings on the field!" Crow called, "In exchange only Bora can attack."

 _Bora: **(ATK: 1700 + 2000 = 3700)**_

"Huh? But wouldn't that mean that it can't do much else other then destroying his monster?" Leo asked confused.

Kairi answered, "Not really Leo. Sure this may seem like a draw-back but Bora can still deal damage if it's attack points are higher then the defending monster's defense points."

"You're wrong Crow, I activate my trap card Whiteout!" Bolton called. "This negates any and all effects of your monsters that target another monster. My deck was specifically designed to sever the bonds of your Blackwings."

* * *

 _Whiteout_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Negate the effects of monsters your opponent controls that target a card(s) in their hand, their Graveyard, or their side of the field._

* * *

 _Bora: **(ATK: 3700 - 2000 = 1700)**_

"By the way he said that it's like he knows Crow will come for him." Kairi mentioned.

"Yeah, I don't like this." Yusei frowned.

Crow meanwhile grunted, "Fine Bolton. Your turn."

* * *

 **Crow: 4000**

 **Speed Counters: 1**

 **Bolton: 4000**

 **Speed Counters: 1**

* * *

Bolton 2nd Turn:

 **(Crow's Speed Counters: 2)**

 **(Bolton's Speed Counters: 2)**

"I summon White Warrior - Hail the Iron Hammer in attack mode." Bolton called.

* * *

 _White Warrior - Hail the Iron Hammer_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, select 1 monster on the field and destroy it._

* * *

"Then I'll play my Sacred Arrow trap card, thanks to this trap at the end of each of our turns we take 400 points of damage for every monster that was destroyed."

* * *

 _Sacred Arrow_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _During each player's End Phase, each player takes 400 damage for each of their monsters that were destroyed and sent to the Graveyard this turn._

* * *

"Now Hail the Iron Hammer attack Blackwing - Bora the Spear!"

The attack struck as Crow grunted. **(Crow: 3900)**

"Now since Hail the Iron Hammer destroyed a monster in battle his special ability destroys another monster and I pick Sirocco the Dawn!" Bolton called as Crow's other monster shattered. "That ends my turn which means Sacred Arrow's effect deals you 400 points of damage for each monster that was destroyed."

Crow grunted from the trap's effect. **(Crow: 3100)**

Crow 2nd Turn:

 **(Crow's Speed Counters: 3)**

 **(Bolton's Speed Counters: 3)**

"My move!" Crow grunted drawing, "I place 1 card down, and summon Blackwing - Mistral the Silver Shield!"

A silver masked bird appeared.

* * *

 _Blackwing - Mistral the Silver Shield_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Winged-Beast/Tuner_

 _ATK: 100_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _If this card on the field is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard: Reduce the next battle damage you would take this turn to 0._

* * *

"This is bad, Crow's on the defensive." Jack pointed out.

 _'Once I use Trap Stun, Whiteout won't get in the way.'_ Crow thought, "Okay Bolton your turn!"

* * *

 **Crow: 3100**

 **Speed Counters: 3**

 **Bolton: 4000**

 **Speed Counters: 3**

* * *

Bolton 3rd Turn:

 **(Crow's Speed Counters: 4)**

 **(Bolton's Speed Counters: 4)**

"Alright Crow, I'll summon White Warrior - Snow the Rope Dart in attack mode." Bolton stated.

* * *

 _White Warrior - Snow the Rope Dart_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fairy/Tuner_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _This card can attack your opponent directly. This card gains 100 ATK for each card on the field. When this card is selected as an attack target, return it to the hand._

* * *

"For every card on the field Snow the Rope Dart gains 100 attack points and he can attack you directly." Bolton revealed. "Attack!"

 _Snow the Rope Dart: **(ATK: 0 + (7 * 100) = 700)**_

The monster attacked as Crow grunted. **(Crow: 2400)**

"With that done Fog the Treasure Shield's special ability destroys one spell or trap card on the field. Specifically your facedown card." Bolton stated as the card shattered.

Crow grunted, _'So much for Trap Stun...'_

 _Snow the Rope Dart: **(ATK: 700 - 100 = 600)**_

"Crow, just give up and hand the Black-Winged Dragon to me now. We both know you don't stand a chance of beating me in this duel." Bolton told him ending his turn.

Crow 3rd Turn:

 **(Crow's Speed Counters: 5)**

 **(Bolton's Speed Counters: 5)**

"Sorry Bolton... But I am not that kind of guy to give up!" Crow called drawing, "I summon Blackwing - Shura the Blue Flame!"

A blue black bird appeared.

* * *

 _Blackwing - Shura the Blue Flame_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Winged-Beast_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 "Blackwing" monster with 1500 or less ATK from your Deck, but its effects are negated._

* * *

"And now Mistral give Shura a tune-up!" Crow called as Mistral turned to 2 rings as Shura turned to 4 stars.

 **(LV: 2 + 4 = 6)**

"Pitch-dark power, lodge in its great wings and stir up the divine winds! Synchro Summon! Gust fiercely, Blackwing - Armed Wing!"

At that a bird wielding a blade appeared.

* * *

 _Blackwing - Armed Wing_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Winged-Beast/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2300_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _1 "Blackwing" Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, it gains 500 ATK during the Damage Step only, also inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent._

* * *

Bolton grunted seeing the monster.

"And now Armed Wing strike down at Snow the Rope Dart!" Crow called as Armed Wing charged.

Snow vanished as Crow called, "Then I'll have the attack at your Fog the Treasure Shield! And it gains 500 more points as it battles!"

 _Armed Wing: **(ATK: 2300 + 500 = 2800)**_

"And it also can do piercing damage!" Crow called.

Bolton grunted as his monster shattered.

 **(Bolton: 3200)**

"Okay I place a card down, and end my turn. And now Sacred Arrow strikes you as a monster you have is destroyed!" Crow called.

 **(Bolton: 2800)**

* * *

 **Crow: 2400**

 **Speed Counters: 5**

 **Bolton: 2800**

 **Speed Counters: 5**

* * *

Bolton 4th Turn:

 **(Crow's Speed Counters: 6)**

 **(Bolton's Speed Counters: 6)**

"Crow, I'm going to get that Black-Winged Dragon card from you one way or another." Bolton told him. "I summon Snow the Rope Dart back to the field."

 _Snow the Rope Dart: **(ATK: 0 + (6 * 100) = 600)**_

"And I'll make sure of that by tuning level four Snow the Rope Dart with level four Hail the Iron Hammer!"

As Snow the Rope Dart became four green rings and Hail the Iron Hammer turned into four stars the triplets started crying and Luna's trembling got worse.

 **(LV: 4 + 4 = 8)**

"Sora, Fabia, Mira, Luna?" Kairi asked them seeing this.

"What's wrong with them?" Jack asked only for Leo's eyes to widen.

"Wait, he's not like Lester is he?" Leo asked.

At that they turned to see what Bolton is summoning.

"Now the power coursing through the veins of these two warriors will become one! I summon forth the Synchro Monster: Blood Mefist!" Bolton declared as what appeared was a Blood Mefist.

* * *

 _Blood Mefist_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Fiend/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 1300_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _Once per turn, during your opponent's Standby Phase: You can inflict 300 damage to your opponent for each card your opponent controls. Each time your opponent Sets a Spell or Trap Card(s): Inflict 300 damage to your opponent._

* * *

Seeing the monster Kairi, Yusei, Crow, and Leo all widen their eyes with Crow, and Kairi being the most shocked.

"T-That monster..." Kairi trailed off in shock as the synchro cackled evilly.

Luna was absolutely frozen in fear seeing the monster again, the triplets were sobbing, but Kairi noticed unlike last time this time the monster felt pure evil though Bolton didn't seem to notice.

Crow stared at Blood Mefist in shock before squeezing the handles of his Duel Runner now looking PISSED.

"Bolton... Your the one who took Pearson away aren't ya!?" Crow yelled to him.

"He was a fool Crow, we could barely support ourselves. When an investor from New Domino City arrived he could have answered our prayers and yet Pearson refused to even acknowledge the offer. He didn't understand the importance of it." Bolton told him.

"You don't even know why!" Crow shouted furious, "He wanted for us to learn we can do anything without the City's help!"

"That just isn't how the world works Crow." Bolton told him. "Now, Blood Mefist attack Blackwing Armed Wing!"

Blood Mefist at that flew to Armed Wing, and then bashed it's staff against Crow's Armed Wing destroying it as Crow grunted. **(Crow: 1900)**

"That ends my turn which means Sacred Arrow deals 400 more points of damage." Bolton stated.

The trap struck Crow. **(Crow: 1500)**

Crow 3rd Turn:

 **(Crow's Speed Counters: 7)**

 **(Bolton's Speed Counters: 7)**

"Bolton... I will never forgive you!" Crow yelled drawing, and before he can do anything Blood Mefist cackled evilly shooting blasts at Crow. **(Crow: 1200)**

"Crow..." Kalin whispered sadly.

"Blood Mefist deals 300 points of damage for each card on Crow's field during his standby phase." Kairi recalled worried, "And for each Spell or Trap he places face-down 300 points of damage will follow after."

"Yeah, it's a powerful card." Yusei nodded just before Luna clung to Kairi and started violently trembling in fear.

Kairi hugged her back.

"I activate Speed World 2's effect! I remove 7 Speed Counters to draw a card!" Crow called as he drew, **(Speed Counters: 7 - 7 = 0)** "And now I summon Blackwing - Kochi the Daybreak!"

A small bird appeared.

* * *

 _Blackwing - Kochi the Daybreak_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Winged-Beast/Tuner_

 _ATK: 700_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _This card cannot be used as a Synchro Material Monster in the turn it is Summoned._

* * *

"I place 1 card face-down, and end my-" Crow started before Blood Mefist cackled firing a blast hitting him. **(Crow: 0900)**

"What's he thinking, that monster is too weak." Jack cried.

"He has a plan Jack." Kairi told him.

Crow grunted glaring at Bolton, "Your move!"

* * *

 **Crow: 0900**

 **Speed Counters: 0**

 **Bolton: 2800**

 ** **Speed Counters: 7****

* * *

Bolton 5th Turn:

 **(Crow's Speed Counters: 1)**

 **(Bolton's Speed Counters: 8)**

"I'm glad you've seen reason Crow, Blood Mefist attack Blackwing - Kochi the Daybreak!" Bolton declared. "End this duel!"

The Synchro charged.

"I activate my face-downs!" Crow called, "Down Burst, and Delta Crow - Anti Reverse!"

* * *

 _Down Burst_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Set all face-up Spell and Trap Cards your opponent controls._

* * *

 _Delta Crow - Anti Reverse_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate only while you control a face-up "Blackwing" monster. If you control 3 or more "Blackwing" monsters, this card can be activated from your hand. Destroy all face-down cards your opponent controls._

* * *

"Down Burst forces all your Spells, and Traps to be set, and since I have a Blackwing all of your face-downs are destroyed!" Crow called as the two cards of Bolton's shattered, "And then by sending Blackwing - Jetstream the Blue Sky from my hand to the graveyard Kochi is safe from harm!"

The attack struck Kochi but thanks to Jetstream the Blue Sky it was protected, and not only that but since it was in Defense Mode, Crow didn't took damage.

Bolton frowned at that. "I'll end my turn then."

Crow 5th Turn:

 **(Crow's Speed Counters: 2)**

 **(Bolton's Speed Counters: 9)**

Crow drew, _'I can't handle another attack like that...'_

As he thought that Blood Mefist attacked Crow again. **(Crow: 0600)**

That was when he noticed something weird, and looked in, and pulled a card to see it was what Bolton was after.

Black-Winged Dragon.

 _'Pearson... I won't let him take this card from you!'_ Crow thought with tears welling before calling, "Alright, I summon a second Bora the Spear!"

Bora appeared in place.

"Now Kochi give Bora a tune-up!" Crow called as Kochi turned to 4 rings as Bora turned to 4 stars.

 **(LV: 4 + 4 = 8)**

"Huh? Silverwind the Ascendant needs two non tuners." Kairi said confused.

That's when all of the Signers noticed their marks glowing brighter.

"Huh?" Yusei asked surprised as Crow feels something awaken.

"Darkened gales, reveal hidden wishes on your wings! Synchro Summon! Soar, Black-Winged Dragon!"

At that what appeared was a dragon with a black mane, a yellow beak, and having white wings appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Black-Winged Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _1 Tuner + 1+ non-Tuner monsters_  
 _If you would take damage from a card effect, place 1 Black Feather Counter on this card instead. This card loses 700 ATK for each Black Feather Counter on it. Once per turn: You can remove all Black Feather Counters on this card, then target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; that target loses 700 ATK for each Black Feather Counter you removed, and if it does, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK lost by this effect._

* * *

"That's it!" Bolton cried seeing it only for Crow to notice his arm starting to glow.

"Huh what the?" Crow asked as he examined his arm close to notice it is glowing crimson.

"That... big sis do you feel that?" Luna asked in awe.

"Crow... Is becoming a Signer!?" Kairi asked in shock.

"Well hopefully his dragon is strong enough to turn things around because with Blood Mefist in play Bolton's on the verge of winning the duel." Jack frowned.

Crow looked before saying, "I activate the Speed Spell - Angel Baton!"

* * *

 _Speed Spell - Angel Baton_

 _Speed Spell Card_

 _Activate only while you have 2 or more Speed Counters. Draw 2 cards. Then, send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard._

* * *

"So now I can draw 2 cards but I have to discard 1 of them!" Crow called drawing twice, and discarding a card, "And now I place 1 card down!"

At that Blood Mefist cackled before firing a blast at Crow. Then to the surprise of everyone Black-Winged Dragon took the blast as some of it's feathers turned black. **(ATK: 2800 - 700 = 2100/Black Feather Counter: 1)**

"What just happened?" Yusei questioned in shock.

"Black-Winged Dragon takes all the effect damage I would take by reducing it's strength by 700, and placing a Black Feather Counter on it." Crow explained, "And now I activate Blackwing - Zephyros the Elite's ability! By returning my face-down to my hand I can summon it!"

A bird man appeared.

* * *

 _Blackwing - Zephyros the Elite_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Winged-Beast_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _If this card is in your Graveyard, you can return 1 card you control to the hand to Special Summon this card and take 400 damage. If this card is Special Summoned with this effect while a card is Set on the field, destroy this card._

* * *

"In exchange for this privilege, I take 400 points of damage!" Crow called as Zephyros shot feathers to Crow only for Black-Winged Dragon to again guard Crow as more of it's feathers turned Black. **(ATK: 2100 - 700 = 1400/Black Feather Counter: 2)**

"And now I place the card face-down again!" Crow called as he added, "Zephyros destroys itself when it's summoned from it's ability."

Zephyros shattered as Blood Mefist fired a blast only for Black-Winged Dragon to guard. **(ATK: 1400 - 700 = 700/Black Feather Counter: 3)**

"Then Zephyros' ability one more time!" Crow called as Zephyros appeared shooting feathers at Crow as Black-Winged Dragon guard Crow. **(ATK: 700 - 700 = 0/Black Feather Counter: 4)**

"His dragon!" Leo panicked.

"It doesn't have any points left." Luna whispered nervously though she still was whimpering seeing Blood Mefist.

"You just doomed yourself." Bolton said to him.

"You think so?" Crow grinned which caught him off-guard, "I activate Black-Winged Dragon's Special Ability!"

At that Black-Winged Dragon roared as it's feathers turned back to white. **(ATK: 0 + 2800 = 2800/Black Feather Counter: 4 - 4 = 0)**

As it did that it started to build a black orb of energy. Bolton looked shocked before his eyes widened. "Wait... that ability!"

"You remembered! By removing all Black Feather Counters on Black-Winged Dragon your Blood Mefist loses 700 points for each Counter! The cheery on top? You take damage equal to how much it lost!" Crow called, "Black Burst!"

At that Black-Winged Dragon fired the orb at Blood Mefist. Bolton's Synchro Monster cried out in pain from the blast as the orb expanded to envelop Bolton too.

 _ _Blood Mefist: **(ATK: 2800 - (4 * 700) = 0)**__

* * *

 **Crow: 0600**

 **Bolton: 0000**

 **Crow wins the duel!**

* * *

Bolton just stared at the dragon.

They stopped as Kairi ran down to Crow. He was shaking on his Duel Runner.

"Crow?" Kairi asked worried carefully placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Why? Why did you do it Bolton?" Crow asked with tears in his eyes.

"Crow..." Bolton started before looking up. "No, Pearson... you always knew what was best for people. Is it too late to try and make things right?"

The rest arrived with her. Bolton looked down before taking a slow breath and turning to Kairi. "You wanted those Duel Boards right? It's hardly enough to make up for what I did, but go ahead and take them free of charge."

Kairi blinked before slowly nodding, "T-Thanks..."

Bolton nodded back before closing his eyes. "Crow... I'm sorry."

At that Kairi told Kalin, "Come on... Let's give them some time alone."

Kalin nodded as they walked off.

* * *

 **Ulrich362: Well... that's going to be quite the conversation between two old friends.**

 **bopdog111: It will. Should next chapter be training for the twins?**

 **Ulrich362: Probably so, considering the WRGP is right around the corner. See you in the next chapter.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	50. WRGP Registration

**bopdog111: Time for training for the twins.**

 **Ulrich362: Yup, more than likely Leo as the third member of the team and Luna as the back-up duelist.**

 **bopdog111: We'll see.**

 **Ulrich362: Indeed we will.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's but we own the OCs!**

* * *

"Big sis... will things be ok between them?" Luna asked.

"I don't know. But I have a feeling that things will be okay." Kairi smiled holding the two Duel Boards that she had gotten for Leo, and Luna.

"Big sis... are we registered as a team?" Leo asked her.

"Not yet. Me, and Kalin aren't enough players, and we need 3 before we can register." Kairi answered.

"Oh... but who would be the third person?" Leo asked.

"Me, and Kalin were actually thinking on with Riku being the third but he said he doesn't want to be dueling big time." Kairi admitted.

"Then you two can't compete?" Luna asked.

"Not unless you two want to join." Kairi smiled.

"If we... do you mean it?" Leo asked in shock.

"Of course. The rules say to have 1 player as a reserve." Kairi smiled.

Leo's eyes lit up at that and Luna smiled.

"Can we learn to Turbo Duel in time?" Luna asked.

"Of course." Kairi smiled.

"Then of course we'll do it." Leo grinned. "And we'll win."

Kairi couldn't help but chuckle at Leo's enthusiasm. Suddenly he paused and frowned before shaking his head. "No, we can even beat them."

That made Luna turn to him.

"Team 5ds." Leo explained.

"Yeah they'll be difficult." Kairi admitted, "But we'll manage."

Leo and Luna both smiled at that.

"Okay I'll call Kalin, and we'll head to the arena to register." Kairi smiled.

"Ok, I can't wait." Leo smiled.

* * *

 _Later..._

After having Kalin with them who has a stroller for the triplets they arrived at the arena for registering. The moment they entered they see many duelists, and teams in ionic costumes, or Turbo Dueling Uniforms talking to each other.

"Wow, there's a lot of people here." Luna admitted.

"Yeah, and they sure big leagues." Kalin said to them.

"Maybe we shouldn't enter." Luna said nervously.

"Don't worry Luna. We got a lot of time to practice." Kairi smiled, "Now let's look around for the register table."

"I think it's over there." Leo mentioned pointing to a large table with several Sector Security Officers sitting at it.

They walked to the table to where Kairi asked the Captain, "Excuse me sir?"

He looked up. "Yes?"

"Do you have anymore slots for the WRGP?" Kairi asked him.

The Captain said, "Of course. We only have 1 more slot in fact."

"Just one? Sounds like we just made it in time." Kalin noted.

"True, so who's on your team and what's your team name?" the Captain asked.

"Me, my husband Kalin, and my little brother, and sister Leo, and Luna." Kairi smiled, "And we're Team Domino."

"Just sign here." the Captain said handing her a sheet.

Kairi nodded before starting to write the info down.

"A family team, alright well good luck to you." the Captain mentioned.

"Thanks." Kairi smiled placing down her application to where to the surprise of the group another application was placed beside it at the same time.

"Huh?" Leo asked as the four of them turned to the other group.

It was 3 people all wearing cloaks that has a symbol of a blue dragon as the one who had the application said, "Oh so sorry but I think my team's application had gotten here first. Officers if you will please verify that our application got here first."

"It looked like ours was first." Luna admitted.

"Officers please. Why would you believe a kid who thinks they know everything?" one of the other members asked Sector Security.

Kalin just frowned. "It's fine, we'll just enter next year you guys."

Hearing that Kairi froze before saying, "No we got to this table here!"

"But we gotten here before you did." the application holding member glared.

"Whoa whoa there!"

They turned to see the MC was walking over, "I understand the excitement, and passion were having but all this arguing isn't gonna get us anywhere."

"So what would you suggest?" the last member asked him.

The MC grinned, "Why of all things considered a standing Duel between the leader of both teams, and the winner will claim the final spot. How's that sound?"

"Sounds perfect." Kairi said without hesitation.

"Fine guess that means I get to sharpen my skills before the big day." the application member smirked cracking his neck.

"Kairi..." Kalin started before sighing. "Alright, good luck Leo."

"Wha-?" Leo asked surprised, "Hey I'm not the Team's leader!"

"A leader needs to inspire his teammates and have confidence that they can succeed. You've got more of that than just about anyone." Kalin pointed out. "Besides, we wouldn't even be a team if not for you and Luna."

"Well I..." Leo trailed off before turning to Luna.

She looked surprised but was smiling. "We all trust you Leo."

Leo turned to Kairi.

Kairi smiled to him nodding.

Seeing that Leo grinned. "Alright, and I won't let them down."

"Very well." the application member smirked before removing his hood showing a spiky black haired man with blue eyes, "Then I hope your ready to handle Team Flare's magma leader."

"I am." Leo nodded activating his Duel Disc.

The Team Flare Leader activated his Duel Disk, "Just so you are aware the names Kai."

"Mine's Leo." Leo mentioned.

Getting out a microphone the MC called, "Everyone! Attention please!"

Everyone turned over to him.

"Sorry to interrupt your business but we are settling a duel for the last spot of the WRGP!" the MC called, "From the right is Team Domino's Captain Leo who will try to win the spot for his team!"

"Leo?" inquired a voice as several teams walked over to see the match.

"And on the left is the Team from Egypt, Team Flare, and their captain Kai Arian here to give his team a red hot victory!" the MC added.

"Oh... right sorry." Leo apologized. "You can go first."

"Fine." Kai smirked as he removed his cloaked to show an Egyptian Robe.

"DUEL!" Leo and Kai said together.

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: The Awakening by ONLAP)**

 **Leo: 4000**

 **Kai: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Kai 1st Turn:

Kai drew as he looked, "I call on Flamvell Firedog!"

A dog appeared howling looking like fire.

* * *

 _Flamvell Firedog_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast_

 _ATK: 1900_

 _DEF: 200_

 _When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 FIRE monster with 200 or less DEF from your Deck, except "Flamvell Firedog"._

* * *

 _'1900, that's really strong.'_ Leo thought nervously.

"And now I'll activate the effect of Flamvell Baby in my hand." Kai smirked showing a fire sprite in his hand, "By discarding this card my Firedog gains 400 more points."

 _Firedog: **(ATK: 1900 + 400 = 2300)**_

"But your monster can't attack on the first turn." Leo pointed out.

"If attacking is possible on my first turn. You really think I would make a rookie mistake?" Kai smirked.

"What do you mean?" Leo asked nervously.

"You'll find out. I'll place 3 face-downs." Kai smirked.

Leo 1st Turn:

Leo drew his card before looking at his hand. _'I can't let everybody down.'_ "I set two cards facedown and play a monster in defense mode, that's all for right now."

* * *

 **Leo: 4000**

 ** **Kai: 4000****

* * *

Kai 2nd Turn:

"Very well I draw." Kai said drawing, "And I'll make things interesting by activating the face-down, Backfire."

* * *

 _Backfire_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _When a FIRE monster(s) you control is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard: Inflict 500 damage to your opponent._

* * *

Leo looked at the trap before his eyes widened in shock.

"Whenever a fire monster on my field is destroyed, and in my graveyard, I have the honor of dealing you 500 points of damage." Kai smirked.

"Even if that's true it won't be enough to beat me." Leo told him.

"Well the summoning of Flamvell Grunika just might!" Kai smirked as a blue scaled dragon with fire on it appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Flamvell Grunika_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 1700_

 _DEF: 200_

 _When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the Level of the destroyed monster x 200._

* * *

Leo frowned at that. "So what does that monster do?"

"Whenever it destroys one of your monsters you take 200 points of damage for each level that monster had." Kai smirked.

 _'A burn deck.'_ Leo thought nervously.

"But before doing so I'll place a card down, and now Firedog take out that face-down!" Kai called as the dog charged at Leo's face-down.

Leo's monster was revealed to be a Radio before it shattered.

* * *

 _Morphtronic Radion_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Thunder_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 900_

 _● While in Attack Position: "Morphtronic" monsters you control gain 800 ATK. ● While in Defense Position: "Morphtronic" monsters you control gain 1000 DEF._

* * *

"Since Firedog destroyed your monster, I have the privilege to summon a Fire Monster from my deck as long as it has 200 or lower defense points." Kai smirked.

Leo's eyes widened in shock.

"And now come forth! The tuner monster, Flamvell Archer!" Kai called as a man with fire on him, and a bow appeared ready.

* * *

 _Flamvell Archer_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Pyro/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 200_

 _ _Once per turn, you can Tribute 1 face-up Pyro-Type monster you control to have all face-up "Flamvell" monsters on the field gain 800 ATK until the End Phase.__

* * *

"A tuner?" Leo asked nervously.

"Archer, Grunika attack him directly!" Kai called as his two fire monsters attacked Leo.

Leo braced himself as the two attacks hit.

 **(Leo: 1300)**

"During this main phase two is this. Level 3 Archer prepare Grunika for a tune up!" Kai called before saying, "Only if I could..."

"Huh?" Leo asked.

"The monster needed to summon my level 7 Synchro requires a Pyro non-Tuner monster. Grunika, and Firedog aren't Pyros." Kai explained.

"Then that's all you're doing?" Leo asked.

"Not a chance." Kai smirked, "I activate the face-down, Circle of the Fire Kings!"

* * *

 _Circle of the Fire Kings_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 FIRE monster you control and 1 FIRE monster in your Graveyard; destroy that monster you control, and if you do, Special Summon that other monster from your Graveyard. You can only activate 1 "Circle of the Fire Kings" per turn._

* * *

"By destroying a fire monster on my field, I can summon 1 from the graveyard." Kai smirked, "So I'm trading Archer for Baby."

At that Archer shattered only for a small flame like infant appeared.

* * *

 _Flamvell Baby_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Pyro/Tuner_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 200_

 _During your Main Phase, you can send this card from your hand to the Graveyard to select 1 face-up FIRE monster you control and have it gain 400 ATK._

* * *

"Wait, but if a Fire monster is destroyed that would mean..." Leo started nervously.

"Backfire automatically deals you 500 points of damage." Kai smirked as the trap fired a stream of fire to Leo.

Leo winced from the flames.

 **(Leo: 0800)**

"Now Baby give Grunika the tune up!" Kai called as Baby turned to 1 ring as Grunika turned to 4 stars.

 **(LV: 1 + 4 = 5)**

"Synchro Summon! Manifest level 5! Scarred Warrior!" Kai called as a warrior appeared.

* * *

 _Scarred Warrior_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Warrior/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2100_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _Your opponent cannot target face-up Warrior-Type monsters for attacks, except this one. Once per turn, if this card would be destroyed by battle, it is not destroyed._

* * *

Leo just stared at the monster before swallowing nervously.

"That's all for me." Kai smirked, "Spare yourself the embarrassment, and give up now."

Leo 2nd Turn:

Leo frowned drawing his card only to suddenly grin. "Give up? But I'm about to win my team's entry into the WRGP."

"What was that?" Kai asked wondering how Leo can.

"First up I'll play the spell Junk Box to bring Morphtronic Radion back to the field." Leo grinned.

* * *

 _Junk Box_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Select and Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Morphtronic" monster from your Graveyard. Destroy it during the End Phase._

* * *

"Of course the monster I summon with my Junk Box ends up destroyed during the end of my turn. Though next I'll play Morphtronic Scopen in attack mode."

* * *

 _Morphtronic Scopen_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Machine/Tuner_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _● While in Attack Position: Once per turn, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 "Morphtronic" monster from your hand. Destroy it during the End Phase._  
 _● While in Defense Position: While this card is in face-up Defense Position, it is Level 4._

* * *

"Now thanks to Scopen's ability I can summon Morphtronic Slingen from my hand."

* * *

 _Morphtronic Slingen_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 800_

 _● While in Attack Position: Once per turn, you can Tribute 1 "Morphtronic" monster, except "Morphtronic Slingen", to destroy 1 card on the field._  
 _● While in Defense Position: If this card would be destroyed, you can destroy another "Morphtronic" monster you control instead._

* * *

"I fail to see how that should help you." Kai told him, _'If he tries anything funny I'll use Flamvell Counter to stop his Spell or Trap. If that doesn't work, I still got Fire Darts.'_

 _'I need to aim this right.'_ Leo thought. "I play Morphtronic Slingen's special ability, I sacrifice Morphtronic Radion to destroy... your right facedown card!"

Kai grunted as his face-down was revealed to be a counter trap called, Flamvell Counter.

Leo nodded before closing his eyes. "Level three Morphtronic Scopen tune with level four Morphtronic Slingen!"

Scopen became three green rings as Slingen became four stars.

 **(LV: 3 + 4 = 7)**

"Docking strength with courage to protect the world's peace! Synchro Summon! Envoy of love and justice, Power Tool Dragon!"

* * *

 _Power Tool Dragon_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Machine/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2300_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _Once per turn: You can reveal 3 Equip Spell Cards from your Deck, then your opponent randomly adds 1 of them to your hand, and you shuffle the rest back into your Deck. If this card would be destroyed while equipped with an Equip Spell Card(s), you can send 1 of those cards to the Graveyard instead._

* * *

"2300?" Kai asked seeing that, "But Scarred Warrior can't be destroyed once a turn!"

The dragon charged attacking Firedog as Leo smiled.

"Now, I'll activate Limiter Removal!"

* * *

 _Limiter Removal_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Double the ATK of all Machine monsters you currently control, until the end of this turn. During the End Phase of this turn, destroy those monsters._

* * *

 _Power Tool Dragon: **(ATK: 3300 * 2 = 6600)**_

 _'Damn! If this works then he'll win... I can't believe this has happened.'_ Kai thought before calling, "I'm not going down without a fight! I activate Fire Darts!"

* * *

 _Fire Darts_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate only while you have no cards in your hand. Roll a six-sided die 3 times, and inflict damage to your opponent equal to the sum of the die rolls × 100._

* * *

"Since I have no cards in my hand, I can use this! I roll 3 dices, you take 100 points of damage for each number that I rolled!" Kai told him.

"Wait what?" Leo asked in shock. "But I only have 800 life points!"

"Which means any number I rolled that equals or exceeds 8 will wipe you out before your attack can strike! It will be a near 50% Chance for you to escape it! I accept this duel having a luck based final attack! First roll! Burning Dice!" Kai called as the three dice appeared as the first rolled before stopping on a 2, "First roll is a 2! Second roll! Burning Dice!"

The second dice rolled before stopping at 3.

"The result of the second dice is 3. Once a second 3 or higher is on the last roll your doomed!" Kai called, "Final roll! Burning Dice!"

The third dice started to roll as Team Domino held their breaths hoping that Leo escapes. The dice landed on...

2!

"What? A two?" Kai asked shocked.

The darts appeared and all hit Leo as he winced in pain.

 **(Leo: 0100)**

Suddenly Leo's eyes widened. "Wait a second, your Backfire trap card is still in play!"

Kai grunted before saying, "No you moron... My LP will be wiped out before Backfire can activate. Which means now it's effect won't matter since I lost."

As he said that Power Tool struck Firedog as Kai knelled.

* * *

 **Leo: 0100**

 **Kai: 0000**

 **Leo wins the duel!**

* * *

Leo let out a sigh of relief at that only to frown. "Kai... you guys enter."

Kai shook his head, "No. You, and your team won fair, and square."

"You came all the way from Egypt to compete though, it's not right that you can't." Leo admitted. "We live here and there's always next year."

Kairi froze shaking her head, "N-No no Leo it's fine. It's next year for them also."

Leo looked down. "I... I just don't think it's fair big sis."

Kairi hugged him before nodding to Kai, "Great job in that duel. See you next year."

Kai nodded saying, "Come on boys. Time to head to the hotel, and wish them luck."

His team members nodded before they walked out. Leo frowned watching them leave before closing his eyes. "Now we have to win, not just for us but for Team Flare too."

Kairi patted his back kissing his forehead.

"Excuse me, how long until the competition starts?" Kalin asked the MC.

"1 week from now." the MC answered.

"One week, we've got our work cut out for us Kairi." Kalin smiled.

Kairi nodded with a smile before saying, "Let's get training!"

Leo and Luna nodded in agreement.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Lester, and his two comrades watched the duel, and Kairi making sure her team is in the WRGP.

"Guess you were right all along." the second cloaked man told Lester, "Her fear of prison is making her compete."

"I don't think it's fear." Lester pointed out before gagging. "The whole thing with Leo still disturbs me, after all what..."

His eyes suddenly widened.

"This is bad, history is changing and we're losing control over what happens. If we don't get things back to normal the Circuit may never be completed!"

"Calm down. We still have Team 5D's to assist in the circuit." the third cloaked man told him, "And Team Domino will defend the Divine Temple while we do the work."

"And if we end up failing because things have changed?" Lester questioned.

"Things to change was intended for us to save the future from Synchro Summoning." the third cloaked person reminded, "Besides we will do what we can in order to succeed no matter what."

Lester looked uncertain but turned to watch things play out.

* * *

 **bopdog111: Well that's one match.**

 **Ulrich362: Yup, of course Leo's keeping his real Turbo Deck hidden until the competition begins.**

 **bopdog111: And Kairi is really making sure to compete due to Lester blackmailing her.**

 **Ulrich362: Well that and she probably wants to compete alongside her husband and younger siblings. The blackmail is just... well that's another reason she'll be competing.**

 **bopdog111: So next chapter is the start?**

 **Ulrich362: Looks like it. So see you for that.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	51. Start of the WRGP!

**bopdog111: Is it time?**

 **Ulrich362: I think it is.**

 **bopdog111: So what could Team Domino do in the WRGP?**

 **Ulrich362: Potentially, a lot. The other teams are going to have a hard time dealing with them.**

 **bopdog111: Well let's see what they can do.**

 **Ulrich362: Makes sense to me. Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's but we own the OCs!**

* * *

It was finally the day... The day of the WRGP.

"Big sis, does it say who we're dueling and if we can watch Team 5ds?" Luna asked.

"Of course." Kairi nodded handing breakfast.

"So you know our opponents big sis?" Leo asked. "This is super exciting."

"It said that first off we're against Team Catastrophe." Kairi answered.

"Catastrophe, that's a little arrogant." Kalin noted.

"But we'll do our best." Kairi smiled, "Luna, Leo remind me to thank your classmates for watching Sora, Mira, and Fabia."

"We will big sis." Leo smiled before taking a slow breath. "Ok Team Domino let's go out there and win!"

They all chuckled.

* * *

 _Later..._

Team Domino arrived at the arena ready to duel as Kairi had her triple stroller carrying the babies with a bag.

"Good luck." Luna smiled.

"Thanks Luna." Kairi smiled before they made it to where their classmates are, "Thanks for looking out for the triplets while we're dueling."

"We don't mind, they're cute." Dexter smiled. "Though... they are yours right?"

"Yes they are." Kairi smiled handing him the bag, "In the bag is a list of what they need, and the stuff that's needed for them."

They nodded at that.

"Okay let's do this." Kairi smiled as they walked to the field.

When they got there, Leo and Luna almost immediately flinched noticing their opponents had Criminal Markings and unlike Yusei or Crow they looked mean.

"It'll be okay." Kairi smiled.

"Alright! I'll next match up is Team Domino against Team Catastrophe!" the MC declared.

They only stared in silence before one smirked, "We don't need luck."

Leo swallowed nervously before walking over to Team Catastrophe and offering his hand. "Good luck you guys, may the best team win."

They only stared in silence before one smirked, "We don't need luck."

Leo frowned at that before walking back to Kalin and Kairi.

"So who's going first?" Kairi asked.

"I will." Kalin offered. "I have a bad feeling about these guys."

Kairi, and Leo nodded at that.

With that Kalin walked to the track before getting on his Duel Runner only to frown. _'This... brings back some bad memories.'_

One of Team Catastrophe's members pulled up beside him smirking.

"Alright duelists remember, this a three man team duel so even if your life points drop to zero you're not out yet. Your teammates will be there to pick up where you left off and all cards on the field are transferred to the next person in line now lets get the match started!" the MC announced.

"DUEL!" Kalin and the Team Catastrophe member called together.

The both sped off trying to make it first before the Team Catastrophe member bashed against Kalin's runner.

"What the?" Kalin asked in shock as he quickly regained control only to frown seeing his opponent had taken the advantage.

"Oh, and Team Catastrophe's Hermann has the first turn!" the MC called.

"If you wanted to go first you could have just asked." Kalin mentioned racing up next to Hermann.

Hermann ignored him as they got ready.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Throne by Bring Me to the Horizon)**

 **Kalin: 4000**

 **Speed Counters: 0**

 **Hermann: 4000**

 **Speed Counters: 0**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Hermann 1st Turn:

"My turn!" Hermann said drawing, "And I summon Hook the Hidden Knight!"

A fiend with hooks for hands appeared.

* * *

 _Hook the Hidden Knight_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 0_

 _When this Attack Position card is selected as an attack target, change this card and the attacking monster to Defense Position. When this card is changed from Attack Position to Defense Position, inflict 800 damage to your opponent._

* * *

"Hook the Hidden Knight, I've never seen that card before." Kalin admitted.

"I place 1 card face-down, and end my turn." Hermann ended his team's turn.

Kalin 1st Turn:

 **(Team Domino's Speed Counters: 1)**

 **(Team Catastrophe's Speed Counters: 1)**

Kalin drew his card before pausing. "I set two cards facedown and summon Infernity Archfiend in attack mode."

* * *

 _Infernity Archfiend_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _When you draw this card, if you have no other cards in your hand: You can reveal this card; Special Summon this card from your hand. When this card is Special Summoned: You can add 1 "Infernity" card from your Deck to your hand. You must have no cards in your hand to activate and to resolve this effect._

* * *

 _'Let's see what he's planning.'_ "Infernity Archfiend attack Hook the Hidden Knight!"

The archfiend charged.

"You think that attack will kill him! Hook's special ability activates!" Hermann smirked, "When this card in attack mode is attacked by your monster both of them go to defense mode!"

At that Hook glowed as both it, and Infernity Archfiend turned blue. Kalin grunted at that. "So that's what your monster can do?"

"That's not all. Since it did so it can deal you 800 points of damage!" Hermann smirked as Hook shined on Kalin who grunted. **(Kalin: 3200)** _'Now enjoy your suffering...'_

Suddenly Kalin's wheel stopped and his Duel Runner was sent flying as he crashed.

"KALIN!" Kairi cried in horror.

Kalin winced as he moved to get up only to cry out and collapse again. "What happened?"

He looked to be in pain and Kairi could see his leg twisted in the crash, he couldn't walk.

"Oh no!" Kairi said worried, "Someone help him!"

Kalin looked at his leg before frowning and looking towards Kairi and Leo before weakly using the wall to support himself as he struggled to his feet before slowly hopping back to the pit before collapsing in exhaustion and pain as he reached them.

"Damn it, not even one turn. What's wrong with me?"

Kairi leaned to him before grunting, "Leo?"

"Yeah big sis?" Leo asked.

"Watch him." Kairi told him before taking the baton, and started to get ready to ride, "I'll take over."

"Big sis wait." Luna said quickly. "Don't go."

Kairi at that turned to her confused.

"I... I saw something grab Kalin's wheel. You might get hurt." Luna admitted nervously. "Leo doesn't use a Duel Runner so I think he'll be ok."

"What did it look like?" Kairi asked her.

Luna closed her eyes in thought. "Um... I think it looked a little bit like a hook?"

Hearing that Kairi turned to see Hermann's monster, and grunted, "Luna... I'll be okay. I promise. Since you told me what happened, I can figure out how to avoid it."

Luna looked worried but nodded while Leo hesitantly put Kalin's cards on her Duel Runner. "Be careful big sis."

She nodded before riding off.

"Oh, and Kalin's wife, Kairi has taken over for her injured husband!" the MC declared seeing this.

"Due to the rules Kalin's turn is over so it's your move again." Kairi frowned while glaring at Hermann.

Kairi then checked the two face-downs that Kalin had left.

Depth Amulet, and to her surprise he left a copy of Infernity Barrier.

 _'Okay... I need to be careful.'_ Kairi thought ready to begin.

* * *

 **Kairi: 4000**

 **Speed Counters: 1**

 **Hermann: 4000**

 **Speed Counters: 1**

* * *

Hermann 2nd Turn:

 **(Team Domino's Speed Counters: 2)**

 **(Team Catastrophe's Speed Counters: 2)**

"My turn!" Hermann called drawing, "I switch Hook to attack mode!"

Hook turned back from blue.

"Then I summon Dark the Hidden Knight!" Hermann called as a fiend appeared.

* * *

 _Dark the Hidden Knight_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 0_

 _This card can attack your opponent directly. When a Defense Position monster you control is selected as an attack target, you can Tribute this card to change that monster's battle position._

* * *

"Kairi... be careful." Kalin whispered seeing that.

"This card can attack an opponent directly!" Hermann smirked, "Go!"

Dark at that fired a dark blast at Kairi.

Kairi called, "I activate the trap, Depth Amulet!"

* * *

 _Depth Amulet_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _When your opponent's monster declares an attack, you can discard 1 card to negate the attack. Destroy this card during your opponent's 3rd End Phase after activation._

* * *

"When you attack, I can discard a card to negate it!" Kairi called discarding Speed Spell - Power Baton as the trap blocked the blast.

"Can you keep that up? Hook attack Infernity Archfiend!" Hermann called as Hook fired one of it's hook hands at Archfiend.

Kairi called, "I activate Depth Amulet's effect again!"

She discarded Shining Angel as the trap blocked the attack again.

Hermann grunted, "That broad's lucky."

"Anything else?" Kairi questioned.

"Another face-down." Hermann ended.

Kairi 1st Turn:

 **(Team Domino's Speed Counters: 3)**

 **(Team Catastrophe's Speed Counters: 3)**

"My turn!" Kairi called drawing, "And I'll kick things off by summoning Vylon Cube!"

At that her cube tuner appeared.

* * *

 _Vylon Cube_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fairy/Tuner_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 800_

 _If this card is sent to the Graveyard for the Synchro Summon of a LIGHT monster: You can add 1 Equip Spell Card from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

Leo and Luna smiled seeing the monster.

"And now I'll switch Infernity Archfiend to attack mode, and I'll place down two cards!" Kairi said emptying her hand, "Battle! Archfiend attacks Hook the Hidden Knight!"

Kalin's monster attacked Hook.

"Kairi don't!" Leo panicked.

"You never learn!" Hermann smirked, "Hook's ability activates! Go!"

Hook glowed.

"Perfect I was waiting for that!" Kairi called.

"What?" Hermann questioned.

"Trap Card open! Infernity Barrier!" Kairi called as the Counter Trap her husband left appeared.

* * *

 _Infernity Barrier_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _When your opponent activates a Spell/Trap Card, or monster effect, while you control a face-up Attack Position "Infernity" monster and have no cards in your hand: Negate the activation, and if you do, destroy that card._

* * *

"Since you played a Spell, Trap or, a Monster's ability while I have an Infernity in attack mode, and no cards in your hand, I can cancel the ability you just played, and destroy it!" Kairi called pointing at Hook.

Hermann's eyes widened in shock as the monster shattered.

"And now replay! Archfiend attack Dark!" Kairi called as Archfiend destroyed Hermann's other monster, **(Hermann: 3000)** "Vylon Cube direct attack!"

Cube fired a light ray which hit Hermann making him grunt. **(Hermann: 2200)**

"And Kairi has turned the tables!" the MC called at this.

"Idiot." mentioned another member of Team Catastrophe.

"And now level 3 Cube tune with level 4 Archfiend!" Kairi called as the two flew up.

 **(LV: 3 + 4 = 7)**

"Dragon blessed by the Judgement of the Gods! Now cross through, and spread your sense of judgement to those who came to your field! Synchro Summon! Level 7, Holy Way Dragon!"

Kairi's white dragon with it's feathered wings appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Holy Way Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 1900_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more Non-Tuner Monsters_  
 _Once per turn: You can target 1 monster in your graveyard equip that monster to this card. This card gains 300 ATK for every equip card on it. You can destroy all equip cards on this card inflict 800 damage to your opponent for each one. While this card is equipped with equip cards this card cannot be destroyed by effects. If this card is destroyed you can Tribute 2 monsters you control to Special Summon this card during your Stand-By Phase._

* * *

"Perfect." Kalin grinned only to wince again.

"And now Holy Way's ability equips Archfiend to her!" Kairi called as Archfiend was absorbed by her dragon, "She gains 300 points for each monster equipped to her that way."

 _Holy Way: **(ATK: 2400 + 300 = 2700)**_

"Your turn." Kairi grinned.

"I'll be damned if I lose here! Trap Open, Revival Knight!" Hermann called.

* * *

 _Revival Knight_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate only during the End Phase of the turn a Fiend-Type "Knight" monster you control was destroyed. Special Summon that monster in face-up Defense Position._

* * *

"This allows me to bring back Hook in defense mode!" Hermann called as Hook reappeared now blue.

"Not that thing again!" Leo panicked.

* * *

 **Kairi: 4000**

 **Speed Counters: 3**

 **Hermann: 2200**

 **Speed Counters: 3**

* * *

Hermann 3rd Turn:

 **(Team Domino's Speed Counters: 4)**

 **(Team Catastrophe's Speed Counters: 4)**

"My turn!" Hermann called drawing, "I activate the Speed Spell - Overspeed!"

* * *

 _Speed Spell - Overspeed_

 _Speed Spell Card_

 _Activate only while you have 4 or more Speed Counters. Reduce your Speed Counters to 0 to add 1 Level 3 or lower Monster Card and 1 Spell/Trap Card from your Graveyard to your hand. You cannot gain Speed Counters for the next 3 turns after this card's activation._

* * *

"While I have 4 or more Speed Counters, I can lower my Speed Counters to zero, and add a level 3 or lower monster, and 1 Spell or Trap card from the graveyard to my hand!" Hermann called adding back Revival Knight, and Dark the Hidden Knight.

 _'He's going for that combo.'_ Kairi frowned.

 **(Team Catastrophe's Speed Counters: 4 - 4 = 0)**

"At least that way Team Catastrophe can't gain any Speed Counters for the next three turn's." Kalin told them.

"Yeah, but what if big sis crashes?" Leo asked before frowning.

"I summon back Dark the Hidden Knight!" Hermann called as Dark appeared again, "I place 1 card down, and now Dark attack this broad directly!"

Dark fired the dark blast as Kairi grunted trying to defend. **(Kairi: 3200)**

"If he calls her that one more time..." Kalin growled.

"Turn end." Hermann ended.

Kairi 2nd Turn:

 **(Team Domino's Speed Counters: 5)**

 **(Team Catastrophe's Speed Counters: 0)**

Kairi grunted, _'I need to hurry, and finish this...'_

Kairi drew, "I activate Holy Way's ability to equip Cube to her!"

Holy Way gained a monster as she roared. **(ATK: 2700 + 300 = 3000)**

"3000!" Hermann cried in shock.

"I now activate Meteorain!" Kairi called as the trap appeared.

* * *

 _Meteorain_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _During this turn, when your monsters attack with an ATK that is higher than the DEF of your opponent's Defense Position monster, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points._

* * *

"This turn only any monster, I have can deal you damage when your monster's in defense mode!" Kairi called.

 _'Just try it.'_ Hermann smirked.

 _'I need to destroy Hook, and then eliminate Hermann fast or else something will happen with it.'_ Kairi thought, "Battle! Holy Way attack Hook the Hidden Knight!"

Holy Way charged a blast.

"Dream on! Dark the Hidden Knight's ability activates!" Hermann called, "When a defense mode monster, I have is attacked, I can tribute this card to switch it to attack mode!"

Dark vanished as Hook let out a battle cry switching back to attack mode.

"Oh no!" Leo and Luna cried fearfully.

"Hook's ability activates! Take this!" Hermann smirked as Hook glowed as both it, and Holy Way switched to defense mode as Kairi grunted, **(Kairi: 2400)**

Kairi grunted before noticing from the corner of her eye is a hook like what Luna said, and quickly turn which it missed the wheel, and vanished.

"And Kairi has stayed on track!" the MC cried seeing Kairi haven't crashed.

Hermann frowned seeing that. "Missed huh? That broad's lucky."

Kairi grunted, _'That was a near close one! If that locked my wheels then it would've been game over... This is my last shot!'_

"Trap card open! Defenders Intersect!" Kairi called.

* * *

 _Defenders Intersect_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate only during the Battle Phase. Each player selects a Defense Position monster they control. The effect(s) of the selected monsters are negated until the End Phase of this turn. Then switch the selected monsters to Attack Position and conduct battle._

* * *

"So now both of us must pick a monster we both have in defense mode switch them to attack mode, negate their abilities until the end of this turn, and conduct battle!" Kairi called as Hook, and Holy Way switched.

 _Holy Way: **(ATK: 3000 - (300 * 2) = 2400)**_

Suddenly she felt her arm burning. Kairi grunted turning to her arm, _'Is something wrong?'_

Her eyes widened as for a brief second she saw her dark sign reappearing.

 _'What the...?'_ Kairi thought surprised before shaking her head, "Holy Way attack Hook!"

Holy Way attacked vaporizing Hook with it's attack. **(Hermann: 1400)**

Hermann stared at the dragon nervously before glancing at his teammates who looked incredibly disappointed and disgusted with him.

 _'And now to take care of Revival Knight...'_ Kairi thought, "I end my turn."

"I won't let it end like this!" Hermann growled, "Trap open! Revival Knight!"

Hook started to appear.

"You done it now. Now witness the true power of a Card of Darkness!" Hermann declared to Kairi.

"Card of Darkness, what are..." Kairi started before her eyes widened as she stared above Hermann.

Floating just above Hermann, unnoticed by everyone was a stone heart. A stone heart she recognized thanks to the blue lines on it.

 _'W-What is a...'_ Kairi thought shocked.

She glanced over and while Leo and Luna were worried about the hook she noticed Kalin looked unbelievable angry and while it wasn't glowing she could make out his Dark Sign on his arm.

 **(A/N (Ulrich362): No Kalin isn't a Dark Signer, but when either him or Kairi experience an intense negative emotion like fear, sadness, or anger in this case they subconsciously call on the two remaining Earthbound Immortals.)**

Seeing this she quickly said from her runner, "Kalin calm down! Your anger is calling Ccapac Apu!"

He paused at that and took a slow breath as the heart vanished before frowning. "If they use that word one more time... I will summon him Kairi. They deserve it."

She smiled gently before noticing a shadow of Hook growing, and heading for her.

"Big sis!" Leo cried seeing this.

Knowing she needs to do something fast she cried, "Trap Card open, Solemn Judgement!"

* * *

 _Solemn Judgement_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _When a monster(s) would be Summoned, OR a Spell/Trap Card is activated: Pay half your LP; negate the Summon or activation, and if you do, destroy that card._

* * *

"When a monster would be summoned, or you activate a spell or trap by trading half my points that card is negated, and destroyed!" Kairi called.

"It does what!?" Hermann asked shocked.

Kairi thought, _'I have to make sure that monster stays the graveyard! No matter the cost...'_

With that lightning from above struck Hook's shadow causing it to roar in agony as the real thing exploded making Hermann grunt. **(Kairi: 1200)**

"Big sis!" Leo cried in horror.

"She only has 1200 life points." Luna mentioned nervously.

Kairi thought, _'Good thing...'_

"Turn end!"

* * *

 **Kairi: 1200**

 **Speed Counters: 5**

 **Hermann: 1400**

 **Speed Counters: 0**

* * *

Hermann 4th Turn:

 **(Team Domino's Speed Counters: 6)**

 **(Team Catastrophe's Speed Counters: 0)**

Hermann drew looking nervous, "...I end my turn."

Kairi 3rd Turn:

 **(Team Domino's Speed Counters: 7)**

 **(Team Catastrophe's Speed Counters: 1)**

"My turn draw!" Kairi called drawing, "Holy Way finish this!"

Holy Way fired a blast which Hermann cried out taking the blast.

 **(Hermann: 0000)**

"And after a hard struggle Kairi had managed to avenge her husband, and take down Hermann but with only 1200 Life Points can she keep it up?" the MC asked as Hermann ride to the pit where his comrade is waiting.

"Sorry, Nicolas." Hermann said nervously to the next rider.

"Shut it, you're blundering cost us Hook the Hidden Knight." Nicolas told him. "I'll fix your mistake myself."

Saying that he snatched the baton from Hermann, and rode off, _'We're damned if we lose here! But I still got another secret weapon!'_

Kairi at that told Leo, Luna, and Kalin from her Runner, "Managed to fight back, and got rid of Hook the Hidden Knight in this match."

"Yeah." Leo nodded only to frown. "Big sis... did he say Card of Darkness?"

"That's what he said. Where did get a card like that?" Kairi asked.

Leo's expression darkened. "Lester."

Hearing that Kairi grunted before the MC called, "And now time for the third round of this match! Kairi vs Team Catastrophe's Captain, Nicolas!"

 _'Alright time to focus, and hurry.'_ Kairi thought at that.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **Kairi: 1200**

 **Speed Counters: 7**

 **Nicolas: 4000**

 **Speed Counters: 1**

* * *

Nicolas 1st Turn:

 **(Team Domino's Speed Counters: 8)**

 **(Team Catastrophe's Speed Counters: 2)**

Nicolas drew his card. "I'll set this and end my turn."

"Huh? A card face-down?" Luna asked, "Not a monster?"

Kairi 4th Turn:

 **(Team Domino's Speed Counters: 9)**

 **(Team Catastrophe's Speed Counters: 3)**

 _'That's weird... Not bothering to summon a monster?'_ Kairi thought before drawing, "Alright I activate Holy Way's ability! Light Disarmament! By destroying all equip cards on her you take 800 points of damage for each card!"

Holy Way's wings glowed with light as her wings shed the spells as she roared while her wings shined on Nicolas. Nicolas braced himself for the blow. **(Nicolas: 2400)**

"And now Holy Way attack him directly!" Kairi called as Holy Way charged a light ray to attack.

"Not quite, you thought Hook the Hidden Knight was the only Card of Darkness? Well you were wrong!" Nicolas called. "I activate Doom Ray, and this trap deals 800 points of damage for every card in my hand."

* * *

 _Doom Ray_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate only when an opponent's monster declares a direct attack. Inflict 800 damage to both players for each card in your hand._

* * *

Kairi widen her eyes as a bomb appeared between them, "Wait that means..."

"That's also a Card..." Leo trailed off.

"...of Darkness!?" Luna cried in horror as the bomb exploded as Kairi, and Nicolas cried out only for the latter to smirk as ghost skulls flew past Kairi as she screamed seeing them with widen eyes.

"Kairi!" Kalin cried in horror.

"How do you like this trap, you'll be in much worse shape than your husband after this." Nicolas taunted only for the ghost skulls to start flying past him too. "Wait... what's going on, not me!"

Kairi screamed as she noticed a card, and called quickly, "I activate Hanewata's ability in my hand! By discarding this card, I don't take damage!"

A blonde fairy appeared erecting a shield defending Kairi but Nicolas wasn't so lucky screaming. **(Nicolas: 0000)**

Kairi turned just before a big explosion happened at the track where they were. Nicolas's runner had exploded and sent him flying where he looked badly hurt. Suddenly something rode, and caught him before they stopped with Kairi breathing heavily showing she had managed to save Nicolas.

"What?" Nicolas asked.

She breathed before asking Nicolas, "You alright?"

"Why did you do that?" he asked her.

Kairi smiled gently, "I can't let you go, and die from that explosion. That isn't who I am. And you also deserve second chances no matter what happened."

Nicolas just stared at her in disbelief before looking down.

"As Team Catastrophe's Nicolas is unable to pass the Baton Team Domino wins this duel." the MC announced.

* * *

 **Kairi: 1200**

 **Speed Counters: 9**

 **Nicolas: 0000**

 **Speed Counters: 3**

 **Team Domino wins the match!**

* * *

Kairi told him, "Maybe next time let's try not to involve Cards of Darkness okay?"

She offered him a hand for him to shake. He didn't take it but just collapsed as Leo and Luna ran to Kairi.

"Big sis are you ok?" Leo asked.

"Those cards didn't hurt you right?" Luna asked.

Kairi turned with a smile, "Yeah I'm okay. That trap scared the jeepers out of me but I'm okay."

They both hugged her hearing that.

She hugged them back as they head to Kalin.

"Kalin... Thanks for the cards you left." Kairi smiled to him.

Kalin was sitting and still looked to be in a little pain but he smiled back. "Honestly I just wanted you to be safe. I didn't expect them to be that useful."

Kairi kissed him. He kissed her back. She smiled before frowning looking down, "But... Your leg."

"I'll heal." Kalin reassured her. "In the meantime, I know you three will do a great job."

"Mr. Kessler, do you need help getting to a doctor?" Dexter asked him.

"Yes thanks." Kalin told him.

"Be careful Kalin." Kairi told her husband.

He nodded while Dexter, Bob, and Patty worked together to help get him to someone who could help and left the babies with Leo, Luna, and Kairi. Kairi picked up Sora kissing his forehead. He looked really upset like he was about to start crying.

"Daddy'll be okay honey." Kairi said hugging him close.

He was shaking his head, and looked really scared before all three babies started to cry. Kairi knelt, and start humming a relaxing tune. That's when Fabia randomly touched Kairi's hand and she saw what looked like herself, Kalin, Leo, and Luna being attacked by Meklords before ending up on the ground not moving as something fell from the sky and then everything vanished.

Kairi looked shocked turning to Fabia. All three of them were crying. Their mom hugged them before gesturing Leo, and Luna to join. They did so immediately. All three stay close hugging the triplets.

"Mama, Dada." Mira said before going back to crying.

Leo kissed her forehead. She clung to him while Sora clung onto Luna and Fabia onto Kairi. Luna hugged him while Kairi held on to Fabia. With that the three of them walked off just in time to see Akiza give up her last 800 points to revive Stardust Dragon.

"What's going on?" Kairi asked.

She noticed Crow had a cast and was sitting with Jack who looked like he'd already lost.

"Crow? Jack?" Kairi asked shocked.

They looked over.

"Kairi? So you guys won your match?" Crow asked.

"Yeah against this Team Catastrophe who uses these Cards of Darkness." Kairi answered.

"Cards of Darkness?" Jack asked in shock.

"Wait a second, where's Kalin?" Crow questioned.

Kairi looked down.

"Those creeps had used them to broke his leg." Leo explained.

Crow's eyes widened. "Wait, something happened to me and broke my arm."

"In other words they tried to cheat." Jack frowned before wincing. "Unfortunately, we're not exactly in the best spot right now. Team Unicorn is still on their first duelist and Yusei's our third."

"What?" Kairi asked turning to see that Yusei had joined where the first duelist has only 1300 points, "What is going on so far?"

"That duelist Andre is insane, he completely countered my deck and even with both Stardust Dragon and Black Rose Dragon Akiza ended up losing to him." Jack answered. "It'll take a miracle for Yusei to pull this one off."

Akiza walked back, and noticed Team Domino.

"Akiza, are you ok?" Luna asked her.

"Not really. I did my best but couldn't make things better." Akiza admitted.

"You managed to leave Yusei his ace monster, that's good right?" Leo asked.

Kairi patted Akiza's back as Fabia reached for her. Akiza smiled gently taking her hand as they turned to see Yusei outplay Team Unicorn's first duelist, only to have a difficult battle against the second member Breo's mill deck, and barely win without a single card in his deck against the team leader Jean due to him deciding to attack.

"That was close." Kairi sighed in relief.

"I think I almost died a few times." Leo admitted only to pause. "Wait... if we dueled Team Catastrophe, and you guys dueled Team Unicorn doesn't that mean..."

"We're both expectant to duel each other later." Crow answered.

"Yeah... next." Leo swallowed nervously. "Team Domino's next match... is against Team 5ds."

"Actually it isn't like that for a while." Yusei said walking over.

"Huh... but Team Catastrophe can't compete anymore. Their leader's Duel Runner was destroyed." Leo pointed out.

"He meant we're dueling them in the WRGP's real rounds." Kairi answered.

"Oh... but I thought only one team from each Preliminary group gets to advance." Leo admitted.

"I thought that too." Luna admitted.

"That's what we thought too." Crow answered, "But we were told that since two of the last teams at a Preliminary group got into a accident, and can't compete us, and you guys take different spots."

"An accident?" Kairi asked.

"Don't know what happened." Crow admitted.

"So who are our teams dueling next?" Luna asked.

"We haven't checked in yet." Jack answered.

"Well, good luck you guys." Leo smiled.

"You two." Yusei smiled.

Luna and Kairi smiled back as the two teams walked off together.

* * *

 **Ulrich362: Well... that's a good thing. Team Domino and Team 5ds managed to win their first matches.**

 **bopdog111: And Kairi had scored her team's victory mostly.**

 **Ulrich362: True, though the other three members of Team Domino will get their chance to shine in the WRGP. Speaking of which... someone just might have a new trick to reveal.**

 **bopdog111: What trick would that be you ask?**

 **Ulrich362: We'll just have to wait and see when Team Domino takes on... who is it again Bopdog?**

 **bopdog111: Team Unicorn maybe?**

 **Ulrich362: Well whoever it is, the fourth member will surprise everyone. See you in the next chapter.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	52. Team Domino vs Team Unicorn!

**bopdog111: The finale of the Preliminaries.**

 **Ulrich362: That's right, can Team Domino make it?**

 **bopdog111: With opponents like these maybe. And with Kalin out Luna might need to fill in.**

 **Ulrich362: True, very true.**

 **bopdog111: And there also having another Team Mate to join them in figuring out what their opponents can do.**

 **Ulrich362: That's news to me, but let's see if they can pull it off. Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's but we own the OCs!**

* * *

Luna was looking over her cards only to frown before shaking her head and put them back before starting over.

"Having trouble?" Kairi asked her.

"Oh big sis." Luna said before frowning. "I... I can't come up with any strategies for our team. I don't want to be the reason we lose though."

"It will be okay Luna." Kairi smiled patting her back.

Luna smiled at that before pausing. "Big sis... I'll be back in a little bit ok?"

Kairi nodded hearing that. Luna nodded before walking out of the room.

 _'What's she up too?'_ Kairi thought.

"Big sis, where did you put the baby food?" Leo asked from the other room.

"In the cabinet beside the fridge!" Kairi called.

"Thank you." Leo replied.

"Kairi... we need to talk." Kalin mentioned before wincing.

Kairi turned to her husband concerned. He looked to still be in pain. "I think Team Domino should withdraw from the WRGP, they're not experienced enough yet and neither of us want them to feel like they disappointed everyone for losing."

Kairi froze before shaking her head, "Their ready Kalin. Their just nervous that's all."

"Leo's only had one Turbo Duel and it didn't go well and Luna hasn't had any experience. I'm not saying this because I don't have confidence in them but if Leo or Luna thought they cost us our participation it would break their hearts... especially Leo." Kalin pointed out.

"It will work out Kalin." Kairi told him.

"Alright." Kalin relented. "Alright."

Kairi nodded before saying, "Oh, I better call Riku."

"That makes sense." Kalin smiled before closing his eyes.

Kairi had dialed Riku.

* * *

 _Later..._

Kairi opened the door for her brother to enter.

"Is everything alright Kairi?" Riku inquired.

"Yes. Just need to ask you something." Kairi answered.

"What is it?" Riku asked before frowning.

"Can you join Team Domino?" Kairi asked him.

Riku looked surprised. "Huh?"

"I think that the Twins need some help strategizing, and we need someone to help us see what our opponents will be like." Kairi explained.

"I guess I can give it a try, though I wasn't expecting that." Riki admitted seconds before Leo ran into the room looking nervous.

"Leo?" Kairi asked him.

"Big sis, it's Courtney and the others... they're hurt." Leo said handing her his Duel Disc that had WRGP information on it and an article with the headline: Duel Runner malfunction during duel, Team Ouran hospitalized.

Kairi's eyes widen in shock. Leo looked really nervous.

"Come on Leo. We are heading over to see what happened." Kairi decided.

Leo nodded. With that they went to the Hospital. When they got there they were directed to a room where Haruhi, Courtney, and Takami were all unconscious and looked to be in bad shape.

"What happened?" Kairi asked them shocked as the Host Club was in with Honey comforting Sasha.

"This kid used some giant bird machine, everyone said it was a duel runner malfunction but..." Kaoru started.

"That monster was responsible, if they didn't dodge out of the way... I don't even want to think about what a direct hit would have done." Hikaru finished.

"Giant bird Machine... Lester!" Leo growled.

"What?" Kairi questioned in shock.

"Lester?" Honey asked.

Leo just looked mad as Kairi explained what he tried to do to Luna and what happened afterward.

They looked at each other.

"In other words someone he's evil." Kyoya said adjusting his glasses.

"That's putting it lightly." Kairi admitted.

Courtney started to stir.

"Court?" Leo asked seeing that.

She started to slowly open her eyes.

"Courtney?" Honey asked nervously.

"W-What happened... Last I remember was..." Courtney asked before widening her eyes shooting to sit up, "The duel!"

She winced when she felt pain from her injuries flare.

"Courtney don't move." Leo said quickly.

"Leo...?" Courtney asked turning to him grunting.

"I'm right here." Leo told her.

"D-Did we win?" she asked him.

Leo looked down. "You guys lost."

Courtney looked down saddened.

"Do you remember anything?" Kairi asked.

"I... I wish I haven't attend. That way mom, and dad will never get hurt." Courtney sniffed.

Leo looked down at that before frowning and running off. Courtney started crying, "Mommy, Daddy... I'm so sorry."

Hikaru and Kaoru both embraced her. Kairi said to her, "I'm sure their not mad."

"Kairi correct?" Kyoya asked calmly.

"Uh yes." Kairi answered.

"Make this Lester pay, by any means necessary." he told her.

 _'So calm yet so unforgiving.'_ Kairi remarked in her mind, "Right I'll make sure Lester sees what he done isn't right."

He just nodded.

* * *

 _Later back at Kairi and Kalin's home..._

Kalin was feeding the triplets.

"Big bro, where are Leo and big sis?" Luna asked walking in.

"The hospital." Kalin answered.

"What, is everything ok?" Luna asked.

"Leo had just informed us that Team Ouran is hospitialized." Riku answered.

Luna's eyes widened in shock. "What, but they didn't duel Team Catastrophe."

"Their looking into it." Kalin answered.

Luna nodded before the door was slammed as Leo ran in looking absolutely furious.

"Leo?" Riku asked surprised.

"It was Lester!" Leo growled.

"That kid that was with Ghost?" Kalin asked.

Leo just nodded.

"What does he want with her?" Riku asked.

"She helped me a while ago." Leo answered before explaining how he knew Courtney and how Team Ouran lost to Team New World.

Kalin, and Riku turned to each other. Leo looked angry before closing his eyes and walking into the other room where the triplets were. Mira started reaching for him. He picked her up before putting her down on the bed only to do the same thing to Sora and Fabia before sitting with all three of them and hugging them close. The three snuggled up to him. Leo started tearing up at that as he held them close.

* * *

 _The next day at Team Domino's 2nd Preliminary Duel..._

Their up against the Team they seen Team 5d's was against. Team Unicorn.

"Leo, big sis... can I go first?" Luna requested.

"Okay." Kairi nodded patting her back.

Luna smiled before taking a breath and riding out on her Duel Board.

"Good luck." Andre smiled.

"Thanks." Luna replied before closing her eyes. _'I just hope my idea works.'_

The countdown began. The moment it ended Luna and Andre raced out onto the track. Andre got ahead first. Luna frowned at that before looking at her hand and nodding.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: War of Change by TFK)**

 **Luna: 4000**

 **Deck: 40/40**

 **Speed Counters: 0**

 **Andre: 4000**

 **Speed Counters: 0**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Andre 1st Turn:

 **(Luna's Deck: 35/40)**

"I'm first!" Andre drew, "And I'll summon Uni-Horned Familiar!"

At that a dark beast appeared.

* * *

 _Uni-Horned Familiar_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Beast/Tuner_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _When this face-up Defense Position card is selected as an attack target, you can remove from play 1 monster you control other than this card to remove this card from play. The attacking monster must attack. During your next Standby Phase, if this card was removed from play by this effect, this card returns to the field._

* * *

Luna looked surprised seeing the monster. "Alright."

"And now I banish a Spell from my hand to summon Monoceros!" Andre called as a unicorn beat appeared.

* * *

 _Monoceros_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Beast_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can be Special Summoned from your hand by removing from play 1 Spell Card in your hand. If this card is sent to the Graveyard for the Synchro Summon of a Synchro Monster and the Tuner monster was a Beast-Type monster, you can Special Summon that Tuner monster from your Graveyard after the Synchro Summon._

* * *

"A Synchro Summon already?" Luna asked nervously.

"I end with 2 face-downs." Andre ended.

Luna 1st Turn:

 **(Luna's Deck: 34/40)**

 **(Team Domino's Speed Counters: 1)**

 **(Team Unicorn's Speed Counters: 1)**

Luna looked at her hand before swallowing nervously. "I set one monster and play two cards facedown. That's it."

* * *

 **Luna: 4000**

 **Deck: 34/40**

 **Speed Counters: 2**

 **Andre: 4000**

 **Speed Counters: 2**

* * *

Andre 2nd Turn:

 **(Team Domino's Speed Counters: 2)**

 **(Team Unicorn's Speed Counters: 2)**

Andre drew, "I now tune level 2 Uni-Horn Familiar with Level 3 Monoceros!"

The two flew up. Luna looked on before glancing at her cards before closing her eyes.

"Thunder galloping through the heavens, cross with the fierce gale, and appear forth from the world of illusions! Synchro Summon! Neigh, Thunder Unicorn!"

At that a blue unicorn appeared neighing.

* * *

 _Thunder Unicorn_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Beast/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2200_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can select 1 face-up monster your opponent controls. It loses 500 ATK for each monster you control, except this card. You cannot declare an attack the turn you activate this effect, except with this card. When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon it during that turn's Battle Phase in face-up Attack Position. If this card is Special Summoned this way, remove it from play at the end of the Battle Phase._

* * *

"Wow." Luna whispered.

"Since Monoceros was used for Synchro, I can summon Uni-Horn Familiar back!" Andre called as it appeared.

 _'Is he going to Synchro Summon again?'_ Luna thought nervously.

"Now Thunder Unicorn attack!" Andre called as his Unicorn charged.

Luna's monster was revealed to be cherries with eyes.

* * *

 _Naturia Cherries_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Plant/Tuner_

 _ATK: 200_

 _DEF: 200_

 _If this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard by your opponent's card (including by battle, card effect, or by being destroyed), you can Special Summon up to 2 "Naturia Cherries" from your Deck in face-down Defense Position._

* * *

"When Naturia Cherries goes from the field to the graveyard I can summon two more in facedown defense mode." Luna explained setting the monsters.

 **(Luna's Deck: 32/40)**

Kairi blinked, "Luna also has a new Deck?"

"That must be why she ran out before." Kalin realized.

"One set card." Andre ended.

Luna 2nd Turn:

 **(Luna's deck: 31/40)**

 **(Team Domino's Speed Counters: 3)**

 **(Team Unicorn's Speed Counters: 3)**

Luna looked at her hand before closing her eyes and nodding. "I summon Naturia Pumpkin in attack mode."

* * *

 _Naturia Pumpkin_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Plant_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 800_

 _When this card is Normal Summoned, if your opponent controls a monster, you can Special Summon 1 "Naturia" monster from your hand._

* * *

"Naturia Pumpkin lets me summon a Naturia monster from my hand, so I'll play Naturia Butterfly."

* * *

 _Naturia Butterfly_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Insect/Tuner_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _Once per turn, when your opponent's monster declares an attack, you can send the top card of your Deck to the Graveyard and negate that attack._

* * *

"Next I'll flip both Naturia Cherries into attack mode and activate Naturia Sacred Tree."

* * *

 _Naturia Sacred Tree_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _If this card is sent to the Graveyard: Add 1 "Naturia" card from your Deck to your hand, except "Naturia Sacred Tree". You can only use 1 of the following effects of "Naturia Sacred Tree" per turn, and only once that turn._  
 _● You can Tribute 1 EARTH Insect-Type monster; Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower EARTH Plant-Type monster from your Deck._  
 _● You can Tribute 1 EARTH Plant-Type monster; Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower EARTH Insect-Type monster from your Deck._

* * *

"Quite a deck ya got there." Andre grinned.

Luna blushed. "Oh... thank you. I play Naturia Sacred Tree's ability to sacrifice Naturia Pumpkin and summon Naturia Mosquito from my deck."

* * *

 _Naturia Mosquito_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Insect_

 _ATK: 200_

 _DEF: 300_

 _While you control another face-up "Naturia" monster(s), your opponent cannot select this card as an attack target. Your opponent takes any Battle Damage you would have taken from battles involving a face-up "Naturia" monster you control, except this card._

* * *

 **(Luna's Deck: 30/40)**

"Now... both Naturia Cherries attack Thunder Unicorn."

"Huh?" Andre asked confused.

"As long as I have Naturia Mosquito in play any damage I would take from another Naturia monster battling is inflicted to you instead." Luna explained. "So since both Naturia Cherries have 200 attack points and Thunder Unicorn has 2200 attack points you take 2000 points of damage twice."

Andre watched in shock as Thunder Unicorn destroyed them both.

 **(Andre: 0000)**

Kalin blinked before turning to Kairi.

"About what I said before... I take it back."

Kairi smiled as Andre rode to his team.

"Sorry guys. I didn't expect that to happen." Andre admitted.

"Any ideas Jean, if her plan is to reflect the damage things could become problematic." Breo pointed out.

"Not to you." Jean told him, "Your mill tactics don't primarily focus on attacking so it won't be a huge problem for you."

"He doesn't need to attack if she does." Andre pointed out.

"You forget that Breo doesn't worry about damage because he has things to get around." Jean told him.

"We'll see where it goes." Breo said racing in.

"So it's their mill duelist next." Kairi said seeing that.

"Yeah, hopefully Luna can come up with a plan." Riku noted thoughtfully.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **Luna: 4000**

 **Deck: 30/40**

 **Speed Counters: 3**

 **Breo: 4000**

 **Speed Counters: 3**

* * *

Breo 1st Turn:

 **(Team Domino's Speed Counters: 4)**

 **(Team Unicorn's Speed Counters: 4)**

Breo drew, "My turn! And I'll start by summoning Nimble Momonga!"

A beast appeared.

* * *

 _Nimble Momonga_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Beast_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 100_

 _When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, gain 1000 Life Points. You can also Special Summon up to 2 "Nimble Momongas" from your Deck in face-down Defense Position._

* * *

Luna nodded seeing the monster.

"I place 1 card down, and end my turn." Breo ended.

Luna 3rd Turn:

 **(Luna's Deck: 29/40)**

 **(Team Domino's Speed Counters: 5)**

 **(Team Unicorn's Speed Counters: 5)**

Luna drew her card before looking at the field. "I...switch Naturia Mosquito into defense mode and play this facedown. That's it."

* * *

 **Luna: 4000**

 **Deck: 29/40**

 **Speed Counters: 6**

 **Breo: 4000**

 **Speed Counters: 6**

* * *

Breo 2nd Turn:

 **(Team Domino's Speed Counters: 6)**

 **(Team Unicorn's Speed Counters: 6)**

"My turn!" Breo drew.

Luna watched nervously.

"I summon Mine Mole!" Breo called as his mole appeared.

* * *

 _Mine Mole_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Beast_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _If this card is sent to the Graveyard as a Synchro Material Monster of a Beast-Type monster, draw 1 card._

* * *

"And now level 2 Uni-Horn Familiar tunes level 2 Nimble Momonga, and level 3 Mine Mole!" Breo called as the three flew up.

 **(LV: 2 + 2 + 3 = 7)**

"Thunder galloping through the heavens, tearing apart the sea of clouds! These hooves will rip across the surface of the Earth! Synchro Summon! Resonate, Voltic Bicorn!"

At that a black counterpart to Thunder Unicorn appeared neighing beside it's brother.

* * *

 _Voltic Bicorn_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Beast/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 Beast-Type Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters  
_ _If this card is destroyed, send cards from the top of both players' Decks to the Graveyard equal to this card's Level._

* * *

Luna swallowed nervously seeing the monster.

"There it is. There milling Beast." Kairi grunted.

"Yeah it'll definitely be a problem." Kalin agreed.

"And now I play the card, Andre left for me! Beast Burial Ritual!" Breo called.

* * *

 _Beast Burial Ritual_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Destroy 1 Beast-Type monster you control and send it to the Graveyard. Draw 2 cards. Cards drawn by this effect cannot be used this turn._

* * *

"In exchange for destroying a Beast on my field, I can draw 2 cards. However I cannot use them this turn." Breo told Luna, "I destroy Voltic Bicorn!"

Voltic Bicorn neighed before shattering as Breo drew twice, "You already know what happens. Since Voltic Bicorn was destroyed we both send the top seven cards of our decks to the graveyard."

Luna frowned at that as she sent the cards.

 **(Luna's Deck: 22/40)**

"And as Mine Mole was used to Synchro Summon a Beast, I can draw." Breo said drawing, "And now I place 1 card down, and end this turn."

Luna 4th Turn:

 **(Luna's Deck: 21/40)**

 **(Team Domino's Speed Counters: 7)**

 **(Team Unicorn's Speed Counters: 7)**

Luna looked at her hand before nodding. "I play Call of the Haunted to bring back Naturia Cherries."

* * *

 _Call of the Haunted_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Activate this card by targeting 1 monster in your GY; Special Summon that target in Attack Position. When this card leaves the field, destroy that monster. When that monster is destroyed, destroy this card._

* * *

Her first tuner appeared.

"Naturia Cherries attack Thunder Unicorn." Luna called.

The cherries attacked.

"Don't take me for a fool! Trap card open! Negate Attack!" Breo called as the cherries backed off.

* * *

 _Negate Attack_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _Activate only when a target opponent's monster declares an attack. Negate the attack and end the Battle Phase._

Luna's eyes widened. "I end my turn."

* * *

 **Luna: 4000**

 **Deck: 21/40**

 **Speed Counters: 7**

 **Breo: 4000**

 **Speed Counters: 7**

* * *

Breo 3rd Turn:

 **(Team Domino's Speed Counters: 8)**

 **(Team Unicorn's Speed Counters: 8)**

"My turn!" Breo drew, "And now I place down 3 cards, and activate the Speed Spell, Monster Reborn!"

* * *

 _Speed Spell - Monster Reborn_

 _Speed Spell Card_

 _Activate only if you have 8 or more Speed Counters. Target 1 monster in either player's GY; Special Summon it._

* * *

"Revive Voltic Biborn!" Breo called as his beast reappeared neighing.

Luna's eyes widened in shock seeing the monster again.

"Turn end." Breo ended.

Luna 5th Turn:

 **(Luna's Deck: 20/40)**

 **(Team Domino's Speed Counters: 9)**

 **(Team Unicorn's Speed Counters: 9)**

Luna looked at her hand before closing her eyes. "I'll pass."

* * *

 **Luna: 4000**

 **Deck: 20/40**

 **Speed Counters: 9**

 **Breo: 4000**

 **Speed Counters: 9**

* * *

Breo 4th Turn:

 **(Team Domino's Speed Counters: 10)**

 **(Team Unicorn's Speed Counters: 10)**

"My turn! Draw!" Breo called drawing, "And I activate the effect of Speed World 2! By paying 10 Speed Counters, I destroy a card on the field! I destroy Voltic Bicorn!"

 **(Team Unicorn's Speed Counters: 10 - 10 = 0)**

His unicorn neighed before shattering.

Luna flinched milling her cards while Breo did the same.

 **(Luna's Deck: 13/40)**

"And now Thunder Unicorn attack Naturia Mosquito!" Breo called as Andre's monster attacked.

"I play Naturia Butterfly's ability to send one card from the top of my deck to the graveyard to stop the attack!" Luna cried quickly.

"Very well." Breo nodded, "Turn end."

Luna 6th Turn:

 **(Luna's Deck: 11/40)**

 **(Team Domino's Speed Counters: 11)**

 **(Team Unicorn's Speed Counters: 1)**

"I set this card facedown and then I'll summon Naturia Sunflower in attack mode." Luna said.

* * *

 _Naturia Sunflower_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Plant_

 _ATK: 500_

 _DEF: 0_

 _You can Tribute this card and 1 "Naturia" monster to negate the activation of an effect of an Effect Monster your opponent controls, and destroy it._

* * *

"Now level three Naturia Butterfly tunes with level two Naturia Sunflower to Synchro Summon Naturia Beast in attack mode."

Butterfly became three green rings as Sunflower turned into two stars.

 **(LV: 3 + 2 = 5)**

* * *

 _Naturia Beast_

 _Earth Attribute_

 _Level 5_

 _Beast/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2200_

 _DEF: 1700_

 _1 EARTH Tuner + 1+ non-Tuner EARTH monsters_  
 _When a Spell Card is activated (Quick Effect): You can send the top 2 cards of your Deck to the GY; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it. This card must be face-up on the field to activate and to resolve this effect._

* * *

"Trap card open! Soul Levy!" Breo called.

* * *

 _Soul Levy_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _You can only control 1 "Soul Levy". Each time your opponent Special Summons a monster(s), send the top 3 cards of their Deck to the GY._

* * *

"So now each time you Special Summon a monster you must send the top 3 cards of your deck to the graveyard." Breo grinned.

Luna frowned sending the cards to the graveyard.

 **(Luna's Deck: 08/40)**

"Naturia Cherries attack Thunder Unicorn."

The cherries charged.

"Not good enough! Trap card open, Tricolored Illusion!" Breo called.

* * *

 _Tricolor Illusion_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Monsters your opponent controls cannot attack. Your opponent can send the top card of their Deck to the Graveyard to destroy this face-up card. Once during each of their turns, your opponent must reveal the top card of their Deck: • Spell Card: Your opponent adds that card to their hand. • Trap Card: Your opponent discards that card and 1 card from their hand. • Monster Card: Your opponent adds that card to their hand, then returns 1 other card from their hand to the top of their Deck._

* * *

"As long as it's on the field you can't attack." Breo told her, "Once during each of your turns you can reveal the top card of your deck, and what will happens depends on what that card is. If it's a Spell you can add it to your hand. If it's a trap you must discard both that card, and a card from your hand. And if it's a monster you can add it to your hand, and add one of the cards in your hand to the top of your Deck. You can mill 1 card from your deck to destroy Tricolor Illusion."

"Ok, I'll send a card to destroy it." Luna decided.

 **(Luna's Deck: 07/40)**

Tricolor Illusion shattered as Breo didn't look bothered.

"Now Cherries can attack Thunder Unicorn." Luna stated.

Thunder Unicorn destroyed Cherries. **(Breo: 2000)**

Luna closed her eyes. "I end my turn."

* * *

 **Luna: 4000**

 **Deck: 07/40**

 **Speed Counters: 11**

 **Breo: 4000**

 **Speed Counters: 1**

* * *

Breo 5th Turn:

 **(Team Domino's Speed Counters: 12)**

 **(Team Unicorn's Speed Counters: 2)**

Breo drew at that.

Luna swallowed nervously.

"Luna can't hold on much longer." Riku said seeing this.

"Yeah, you're right big bro but she hasn't lost yet." Leo mentioned.

 _'I can't keep this up...'_ Breo thought, _'So I best as well leave Jean what I can must.'_

"I place 2 face-downs." Breo ended.

Luna 7th Turn:

 **(Luna's Deck: 6/40)**

 **(Team Domino's Speed Counters: 12)**

 **(Team Unicorn's Speed Counters: 3)**

Luna looked at the field before closing her eyes. "I summon Naturia Pineapple."

* * *

 _Naturia Pineapple_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Plant_

 _ATK: 100_

 _DEF: 100_

 _All face-up monsters you control are treated as Plant-Type. During your Standby Phase, if you do not control a face-up "Naturia Pineapple", and have no monsters in your Graveyard except Plant or Beast-Type: You can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard. You must not control any Spell or Trap Cards to activate and resolve this effect._

* * *

"Naturia Pineapple attack Thunder Unicorn."

The pineapple charged.

"I activate Call of the Haunted!" Breo called.

Voltic Bicorn reappeared.

Seeing the monster Luna's eyes widened. _'I can't let that monster stay on the field.'_ "I stop my attack!"

Pineapple backed off.

Luna frowned. "I end my turn." _'Sorry big sis, Leo... I tried.'_

* * *

 **Luna: 4000**

 **Deck: 07/40**

 **Speed Counters: 12**

 **Breo: 4000**

 **Speed Counters: 3**

* * *

Breo 6th Turn:

 **(Team Domino's Speed Counters: 12)**

 **(Team Unicorn's Speed Counters: 4)**

"My turn!" Breo drew, "And now Lightning Unicorn attack her Mosquito!"

Naturia Mosquito shattered.

"And now Voltic Bicorn attack her Pineapple!" Breo called.

Luna's second monster shattered.

 **(Luna: 1600)**

"Turn end." Breo ended.

Luna 8th Turn:

 **(Luna's Deck: 5/40)**

 **(Team Domino's Speed Counters: 12)**

 **(Team Unicorn's Speed Counters: 5)**

 _'I need to destroy that monster at least.'_ Luna thought. "I play Speed Energy!"

* * *

 _Speed Spell - Speed Energy_

 _Speed Spell Card_

 _Activate only by removing 1 of your Speed Counters. Increases the ATK of 1 face-up monster by 200 points x the number of your Speed Counters until the End Phase of your turn._

* * *

"With 12 Speed Counters that's 2400 points right?" Leo asked.

"Only 2200, She has to pay a Speed Counter." Kairi clarified.

"Still that's over 2000 points." Riku pointed out.

"It's only 1900." Kairi told him.

Luna looked at the field only to frown. _'Not enough.'_

Breo watched on. Luna looked down sadly. "Attack Thunder Unicorn!"

The monster charged destroying Thunder Unicorn.

"Luna..." Leo frowned seeing that.

 **(Breo: 0000)**

Breo called, "You haven't gotten me yet. I activate the trap Unicorn Heist! Since you destroyed a Unicorn, the top three cards of your deck are milled, and at the cost of both it, and Voltic Bicorn's abilities Thunder Unicorn rises again!"

Thunder Unicorn reappeared.

Luna's eyes widened at that.

 **(Luna's Deck: 2/40)**

Breo rode back to his team, "Thunder Unicorn, and Voltic Bicorn are your's to use Jean."

"Alright." Jean grinned before racing off.

When he rode out he noticed Luna looked disappointed and disheartened.

"Oh Luna." Kairi said saddened.

"You should get ready." Riku suggested.

Kairi nodded hearing that.

"It's your turn." Luna said quietly.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **Luna: 4000**

 **Deck: 02/40**

 **Speed Counters: 12**

 **Jean: 4000**

 **Speed Counters: 5**

* * *

Jean 1st Turn:

 **(Team Domino's Speed Counters: 12)**

 **(Team Unicorn's Speed Counters: 6)**

"I draw! And I summon Trident Warrior!" Jean called as a warrior appeared.

* * *

 _Trident Warrior_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _When this card is Normal Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Level 3 monster from your hand._

* * *

Luna just watched uncertainly.

"When this card is summoned, I can summon a level 3 monster from my hand! I summon Delta Flyer!" Jean called as a small dragon appeared.

* * *

 _Delta Flyer_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Dragon/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _DEF: 900_

 _Once per turn, you can select 1 other face-up monster you control and increase its Level by 1._

* * *

"This is bad." Kalin frowned.

"And now Delta Flyer's ability increases Trident Warrior's level by 1!" Jean called.

 _Trident Warrior: **(LV: 4 + 1 = 5)**_

"And now level 3 Delta Flyer gives the now level 5 Trident Warrior a tune up!" Jean called as the two flew up.

 **(LV: 3 + 5 = 8)**

"Thunder galloping through the heavens, pierce through the pitch-black sky and burn the earth with a strike of lightning! Synchro Summon! Shine, Lightning Tricorn!"

At that a gold version of Voltic Bicorn, and Thunder Unicorn appeared neighing beside it's brothers.

* * *

 _Lightning Tricorn_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Beast/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _If this card is destroyed by your opponent's card (either by battle or by card effect), you can select 1 "Thunder Unicorn" or "Voltic Bicorn" in your Graveyard and Special Summon it._

* * *

"Three?" Luna asked nervously.

Thunder Unicorn, Voltic Bicorn, and Lightning Tricorn are ready to battle.

"Now Lightning Tricorn, Thunder Unicorn, Voltic Bicorn attack!" Jean called.

Luna's only monster shattered as her points dropped to zero.

 **(Luna: 0000)**

"And now finally Team Unicorn managed to best Luna!" the MC called.

Luna raced back to Kairi before looking down and tearing up. "Big sis... I'm sorry."

Kairi hugged her, "Don't worry yourself Luna. I'm not angry, I'm proud of you for getting us this far."

"But we can't win anymore." Luna admitted before starting to cry. "I let you and Leo down."

"It's okay. Me, and Leo will finish this." Kairi told her before kissing her forehead, and raced to the field.

Leo hugged his girlfriend from behind. She turned and hugged him back while crying.

"It's okay Lulu. I'm so proud." Leo told her.

Luna smiled slightly before they turned to the duel.

Kairi 1st Turn:

 **(Kairi's Deck: 35/40)**

 **(Team Domino's Speed Counters: 12)**

 **(Team Unicorn's Speed Counters: 7)**

"My turn!" Kairi called drawing, **(Deck: 34/40)** "And I activate the Speed Spell - Magic Planter!"

* * *

 _Speed Spell - Magic Planter_

 _Speed Spell Card_

 _Activate only if you have 7 or more Speed Counters. Send 1 face-up Continuous Trap you control to the GY; draw 2 cards._

* * *

"By sending a Continuous Trap on my field to the graveyard, I can draw 2 cards! My choice is Luna's Naturia Sacred Tree!" Kairi called as Luna's trap vanished as she drew twice. **(Deck: 32/40)**

"Clever." Jean noted.

"And now I activate Speed Spell - Summon Speeder!" Kairi called.

* * *

 _Speed Spell - Summon Speeder_

 _Speed Spell Card_

 _Activate if you have 2 or more Speed Counters. Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from your hand. It cannot attack this turn._

* * *

"I can summon a level 4 or lower monster from my hand. And my choice is Vylon Vanguard!" Kairi called as one of her monsters appeared.

* * *

 _Vylon Vanguard_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _When this card is destroyed by a card effect and sent to the Graveyard: You can draw 1 card for each Equip Card that was equipped to this card._

* * *

"What did we miss?" Yusei asked walking up with Team 5ds.

"We're against Team Unicorn." Riku answered, "Luna fought hard, and managed to get passed both Andre, and Breo, and they left their Unicorn beasts to Jean for Kairi to take down."

"... What?" Jack questioned.

"You must be Bruno. Is that right?" Kalin asked a blue haired man that was with them.

"That's right." he nodded.

"What did you do to get into Team 5d's?" Kalin asked curiously.

"He lost his memory so Trudge asked us to keep an eye on him. Plus he helped with our new engines." Crow answered.

They nodded at that.

"Due to Soul Levy's effect when you Special Summon a monster you must mill your top three cards." Jean reminded Kairi.

Kairi did just that. **(Deck: 29/40)**

"Kairi is going to have trouble with Voltic Bicorn in play." Akiza frowned.

"I summon Vylon Prism!" Kairi called as another fairy appeared.

* * *

 _Vylon Prism_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fairy/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _If this card is sent from the Monster Card Zone to the Graveyard: You can pay 500 Life Points, then target 1 face-up monster you control; equip this card to that target. If the equipped monster attacks or is attacked: It gains 1000 ATK during the Damage Step only._

* * *

"Big sis..." Luna whispered.

"And now I activate another Speed Spell! This time Monster Reborn!" Kairi called as Jean's Trident Warrior appeared. **(Kairi's Deck: 26/40)**

"What is she planning?" Kalin questioned.

"And now Jean get ready! This is how I grow! I use level 4 Prism, Vanguard, and Trident Warrior to build the Overlay Network!" Kairi called as the two glowed bright flying up.

"What in the world?" the MC asked.

"Heavens Armory! Greet this new forger of the angelic armory to the High Heavens to join in battle by the mist of Ancient Light! Xyz Summon! Appear Rank 4! Vylon Disigma!" Kairi chanted as a somewhat dark golden angel appeared ready.

* * *

 _Vylon Disigma_

 _Light Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Fairy/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2100_

 _3 Level 4 monsters  
_ _Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to target 1 face-up Attack Position Effect Monster your opponent controls; equip that target to this card. At the start of the Damage Step, if this card battles a monster whose Attribute is the same as a card equipped by this effect: Destroy that monster._

* * *

 **(ORU: 3)**

"What is that thing?" Jean questioned.

"Oh it's the new Xyz Method we heard about!" the MC declared.

"Kairi mastered it already?' Yusei asked in surprise.

Kairi smiled looking at her new Xyz Monster, _'Good thing I had managed to get it just in time. And good thing to have it here...'_

"But it's well worth it." Kairi smiled, "I activate Disigma's Special Ability! I use 1 Overlay Unit to do this!"

Disigma took an orb. **(ORU: 3 - 2)**

"I take one of your effect monsters in attack mode, and equip him to Disigma!" Kairi called.

"You what?" Jean questioned in shock.

"And my choice is Voltic Bicorn! Heaven's Equipment!" Kairi called as Disigma sucked Voltic Bicorn turning it to a shield where Disigma took it.

"Big mistake, Lightning Tricorn is the most powerful monster on the field." Jean mentioned. "I'll just destroy that monster on my next turn."

"Will you really?" Kairi grinned, "Go Disigma attack Lightning Tricorn! Heaven's Aura!"

At that Disigma concentrated as light shined on her before charging at Lightning Tricorn.

"What is she doing?" Leo panicked. "Big sis!"

Kairi then called, "Disigma's other Special Ability! While if battles it the monster it's fighting is the same attribute as the monster it's equipped with like Voltic Bicorn that monster is automatically destroyed!"

That made Jean widen his eyes in shock.

"Go! Heaven's Punishment!" Kairi called as Disigma gathered it's Aura to the Voltic Bicorn shield, and threw it at Lightning Tricorn.

"Then it's over." Andre frowned.

The Shield destroyed Lightning Tricorn as Disigma caught the shield once it flew back to it. Jean stared at the monster before glancing to his teammates who both shook their heads as he frowned. "I forfeit."

"Well their you have it folks. Jean isn't able to beat Kairi's monster." the MC told the audience.

* * *

 **Kairi: 4000**

 **Speed Counters: 12**

 **Deck: 26/40**

 **Team Unicorn (Andre, Breo, Jean): 4000 (Surrendered)**

 **Speed Counters: 7  
**

 **Team Domino wins the duel!**

* * *

 **Ulrich362: Well there we have it, poor Team Unicorn, they came so close against Team 5ds and then were taken out again by Team Domino.**

 **bopdog111: And Kairi has an Xyz which doesn't hurt her unlike the Soul of Silvermountain that Leo has.**

 **Ulrich362: Maybe since it's part of her archetype?**

 **bopdog111: We'll find out. For now what can we expect in the WRGP with the Preliminaries now over.**

 **Ulrich362: We'll have to wait and see. See you in the next chapter.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	53. Security Dragons!

**bopdog111: Time for the next round.**

 **Ulrich362: Yup, Team Domino is doing well so far but the real challenge is just beginning.**

 **bopdog111: But first Kairi has to answer some questions.**

 **Ulrich362: True, she does. So let's see what the answers are, enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's but we own the OCs!**

* * *

Kairi rode back to her team. Luna smiled hugging her. "You did it big sis."

Kairi smiled back hugging her.

"So now what?" Riku inquired.

"Getting ready for our next round." Kairi smiled.

Leo and Luna nodded in agreement.

Kairi looked at her Xyz Monster.

"Big sis... where did you get that?" Leo asked nervously.

"I had heard of new support from my deck, and got it." Kairi answered.

"That makes sense, it really helped too." Luna smiled only to frown. "But... why can you use one?"

"What do you mean?" Riku blinked.

"Xyz Monsters... they hurt us." Leo explained.

"Hurt you?" Bruno asked, "Why?"

"We don't know, but... if we touch them our marks burn." Luna admitted. "When I was buying my new cards someone dropped an Xyz Monsterr but when I picked it up my mark felt like it was burning me."

"Well I managed to figure it out." Kairi smiled.

"Well that's good." Leo smiled.

"And that's by summoning them while enduring the pain." Kairi told them.

"Well let's consider them a last resort for now." Kalin suggested.

They nodded hearing that.

* * *

 _Later..._

The members of Team 5ds had met up at Kairi and Kalin's so they could all talk.

"So Kalin can't duel for a while." Kairi said to them.

"That's rough, I thought my arm was bad." Crow admitted.

"I'll be okay though." Kalin told them.

"Of course you will." Jack smiled.

"But Team Ouran..." Kairi looked down.

Leo clenched his fists before walking over to the triplets and trying to stay calm. Mira reached to him, "Dada Leo."

He smiled at that picking her up. "We're still in the big tournament."

She hugged him before smacking his nose again giggling. Leo hugged her back before smiling and looking at the triplets. "You three will cheer for us right?"

They all giggled while clapping. Luna walked over hearing that before picking up Sora and Fabia and hugging them close. They both hugged her back. Everyone else smiled seeing that before Akiza frowned.

"Akiza?" Kairi asked noticing.

"It's nothing." Akiza said quietly. "Though we should be thinking of the rest of the World Racing Grand Prix."

"Yeah." They nodded hearing that.

"Who's left?" Riku asked.

Kairi looked to see, "We have 3 matches before the finals. Team 5d's is against Team Taiyo so far."

"Good luck you guys." Kalin smiled.

"Thanks." Crow grinned.

"What about you?" Bruno asked.

Kairi looked to see, "We're against... Team Security?"

"Security?" Jack asked.

Would explain why that monster looked like him. Might been an idea all this time, and we didn't know it.)

"Sector Security?" Kairi guessed.

"Close."

They looked to see 3 people arriving. Trudge, along with two Officers were there. And one of them was the Captain that Yusei, Crow, and Kairi encountered before they ran into Kalin.

Seeing him Kairi flinched. The Captain sighed, "Relax I'm not here to do what I used to do with you folk."

Kairi let out a sigh of relief.

"No offense Trudge but you three may as well forfeit now." Jack smiled. "Team Domino will definitely win."

"I'm not the sappy duelist I once was." Trudge told him.

"True, but Kairi's beaten you before and she's only gotten stronger since then. Plus Leo and Luna are great duelists." Kalin pointed out.

"We'll see about that should we?" the last Officer asked.

"I guess so." Kairi nodded.

Kairi hugged both her surrogate siblings. Kalin smiled before sighing. Yusei turned to him. He had a sad smile.

"Kalin?" Yusei asked him.

"Huh, is something wrong Yusei?" Kalin asked.

"You look sad." Yusei answered.

Kalin blinked before sighing. "I'm not sad. More... I guess, well it's complicated."

He nodded at that. Kalin nodded back before closing his eyes in thought.

"And we're next." Trudge said noticing it.

"I guess so." Kairi nodded.

"Good luck." Leo smiled.

Team Security nodded back as they walked to their stand.

"Dada Leo, Mama Luna." Sora giggled before clapping.

Mira babbled at them.

"Don't worry you guys, we'll be sure to win." Leo smiled.

 **"And now everyone for our first round of the WRGP we have Team Security made of Sector Security Officers to go up against Team Domino made of our brother, and sisters!"** the MC declared as a screen showing of both teams appeared.

"Do you want to go first big sis?" Leo asked.

"I don't know." Kairi admitted.

"Well you know Sector Security's decks better than we do." Luna admitted.

"Yeah." Kairi agreed nodding, "But you two can easily beat an Officer."

The twins nodded at that.

Leo sees that the regular Officer was stepping in with his Sector Security Duel Runner. Kairi noticed too before riding out on her Duel Runner.

"And now the first wheelers are ready!" the MC declared.

 **"Duel Mode Engaged, Auto Pilot activated. Activating Speed World 2."** the computer stated.

* * *

 _Speed World 2_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _If a player activates a non-"Speed Spell" Spell Card, they take 2000 damage. Except during the first turn of the Duel, during each player's Standby Phases, each player places 1 Speed Counter on their copy of this card (max. 12 each). You can remove any number of your Speed Counters from this card to activate an appropriate effect:  
_ _● 4: Reveal any number of "Speed Spell" Spell Cards in your hand, and inflict 800 damage to your opponent for each card revealed.  
_ _● 7: Draw 1 card.  
_ _● 10: Destroy 1 card on the field._

* * *

"Let's Duel!" Kairi and the officer called together.

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Finish Line by Skillet)**

 **Kairi: 4000**

 **Speed Counters: 0**

 **Sector Security Officer: 4000**

 **Speed Counters: 0**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

They speed to get the first turn. They raced to the corner only for the officer to pull ahead.

Sector Security Officer 1st Turn:

"My turn! Draw!" the Officer called drawing, "I summon Skull Servant!"

At that a skeleton wearing a purple robe appeared kneeling.

* * *

 _Skull Servant_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Zombie_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 200_

 _A skeletal ghost that isn't strong but can mean trouble in large numbers._

* * *

 _'Skull Servant?'_ Kairi thought in confusion.

"Then three face-downs. Turn end." the Officer ended his turn.

Kairi 1st Turn:

 **(Team Domino's Speed Counters: 1)**

 **(Team Security's Speed Counters: 1)**

Kairi drew her card and nodded. "I summon Vylon Ohm in attack mode."

* * *

 _Vylon Ohm_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _DEF: 200_

 _If this card is Normal Summoned: Target 1 Equip Spell Card in your Graveyard; banish that target, and if you do, add it to your hand during your next Standby Phase._

* * *

The Officer looked on.

"Now I set this and attack Skull Servant." Kairi called.

The Fairy attacked Skull Servant destroying it.

"That's all." Kairi said.

* * *

 **Kairi: 4000**

 **Speed Counters: 1**

 **Sector Security Officer: 4000**

 **Speed Counters: 1**

* * *

Sector Security Officer 2nd Turn:

 **(Team Domino's Speed Counters: 2)**

 **(Team Security's Speed Counters: 2)**

"My turn!" the Officer called drawing, "And I'll start it off by summoning Wightprincess!"

At that a small skeleton like child wearing a dress appeared.

* * *

 _Wightprincess_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Zombie_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 0_

 _This card's name becomes "Skull Servant" while it is in the Graveyard. If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can send 1 "Wightprince" from your Deck to the Graveyard. During either player's turn: You can send this card from your hand or field to the Graveyard; all monsters currently on the field lose ATK and DEF equal to their own Level/Rank x 300, until the end of this turn._

* * *

Kairi stared at the monster before her eyes widened in shock.

"When this monster is summoned, I can send a Wightprince from my Deck to the graveyard." the Officer said sending the card, "And then as Wightprince was sent I can then send another Skull Servant, and the Lady in Wight to join him!"

He discarded the two monsters.

 _'No.'_ Kairi thought seeing that. _'Not like this.'_

"What's with big sis?" Luna asked seeing this.

Kalin was frowning. "She's lost already, in fact Team Domino as a whole just lost."

"What are you talking about?" Leo asked him.

"King of the Skull Servants, it's a weak level one monster with zero attack and defense points but it has one powerful ability." Kalin answered. "For every copy of itself or the original Skull Servant in the graveyard it gains 1000 attack points, and all of the Wight monsters are Skull Servant in the graveyard... meaning right now it would have 3000 points and that number can easily get even higher. Kairi can't win this one, and to be honest I don't think either of you can win it either."

"Are you saying your done supporting your wife?" Riku asked disgusted, "Kairi had beaten nasty things thousand times worse then some King of Zombies. And besides Leo, and Luna's new decks can easily purity that thing."

Kalin turned to him before frowning and taking his ring off. "Then I guess I am."

With that he put the ring down and left. Leo, and Luna stepped in front of him.

"I didn't meant you don't care about her Kalin." Riku told him.

"You're clearly disgusted with me and hate me Riku, not that I can blame you since it's the right thing to feel that way. I'm not able to support her anymore and there's nothing keeping us together. I shouldn't have come back... I should have let myself be defeated back in Crashtown." Kalin said quietly.

"Your taking it the wrong way." Riku told him, "I don't hate you nor am I disgusted with you. What I am bothered at is that lack of confidence."

"It isn't a lack of confidence it's a fact, Kairi can't beat this deck plain and simple." Kalin replied.

"Now that's something you don't know." Riku told him.

Kalin just frowned. "You're the one who doesn't get it Riku. In case you forgot you weren't the one who dueled alongside her for years."

 **(A/N: Kalin loves Kairi and nothing is changing that but he can tell she won't win this match.)**

"Even if she can't she still done her best, and that's what's important." Riku told him.

The Officer continued, "And now I activate the face-down, Unified Front!"

* * *

 _Unified Front_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Discard 1 monster, then target 1 face-up monster on the field; its ATK and DEF becomes the discarded monster's ATK and DEF, until the end of this turn. Monsters you control cannot attack directly during the turn you activate this card._

* * *

Kairi's eyes widened in shock.

"By discarding a monster, I monster on the field has the same attack, and defense points." the Officer explained.

"I have a bad feeling I know who you're about to discard." Kairi admitted nervously.

"Skull Servant, and your monster." the Officer said discarding a card.

 _Vylon Ohm: **(ATK: 300/DEF: 200)**_

"Now Wightprincess attack!" the Officer called.

Vylon Ohm shattered from the attack.

 **(Kairi: 2700)**

"I end my turn." the Officer ended.

Kairi 2nd Turn:

 **(Team Domino's Speed Counters: 3)**

 **(Team Security's Speed Counters: 3)**

Kairi drew her card nervously. "I... set one monster and that's it."

* * *

 **Kairi: 2700**

 **Speed Counters: 3**

 **Sector Security Officer: 4000**

 **Speed Counters: 3**

* * *

Sector Security Officer 3rd Turn:

 **(Team Domino's Speed Counters: 4)**

 **(Team Security's Speed Counters: 4)**

"My turn!" the Officer called drawing, "First by releasing my Wightprincess I can then summon Darklord Marie!"

At that a black fairy appeared.

* * *

 _Darklord Marie_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 1700_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _Once per turn, during your Standby Phase: You gain 200 LP. This card must be in the Graveyard to activate and to resolve this effect._

* * *

"Huh?" Kairi asked in surprise.

"That isn't really more powerful then Wightprincess." Leo admitted.

"You're missing the point Leo, with another monster in the graveyard King of the Skull Servants is 1000 points stronger, 4000 points is stronger than anything in any of your decks." Kalin told him.

"Darklord Marie attack!" the Officer called.

Kairi's monster was revealed to be Shining Angel.

* * *

 _Shining Angel_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 800_

 _When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: You can Special Summon 1 LIGHT monster with 1500 or less ATK from your Deck, in face-up Attack Position._

* * *

"I use Shining Angel's special ability to summon Vylon Charger." Kairi said quickly.

* * *

 _Vylon Charger_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _All face-up LIGHT monsters you control gain 300 ATK for each Equip Card equipped to this card._

* * *

The monster appeared. Seeing it Kalin paused. "Wait a second, maybe..."

"Anything else?" Kairi asked.

"Turn end." the Officer ended.

Kairi 3rd Turn:

 **(Team Domino's Speed Counters: 5)**

 **(Team Security's Speed Counters: 5)**

Kairi drew her card before letting out a sigh of relief.

 _'What's she on about?'_ the Officer thought.

"I play the effect of Speed World 2, giving up four Speed Counters to deal 800 points of damage for every Speed Spell in my hand." Kairi called. "I have Summon Speeder and Angel Baton!"

 **(Team Domino's Speed Counters: 5 - 4 = 1)**

The blast struck the officer.

 **(Sector Security Officer: 2400)**

"Next I use Call of the Haunted to bring back Vylon Ohm and I summon Vylon Prism to the field in attack mode." Kairi continued as her monsters appeared.

* * *

 _Call of the Haunted_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Activate this card by targeting 1 monster in your GY; Special Summon that target in Attack Position. When this card leaves the field, destroy that monster. When that monster is destroyed, destroy this card._

* * *

 _Vylon Prism_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fairy/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _If this card is sent from the Monster Card Zone to the Graveyard: You can pay 500 Life Points, then target 1 face-up monster you control; equip this card to that target. If the equipped monster attacks or is attacked: It gains 1000 ATK during the Damage Step only._

* * *

 _'Synchro...'_ the Officer thought.

"Now, I overlay Vylon Charger, Vylon Ohm, and Vylon Prism!" Kairi called. "Heavens Armory! Greet this new forger of the angelic armory to the High Heavens to join in battle by the mist of Ancient Light! Xyz Summon! Appear Rank 4! Vylon Disigma!"

Disigma appeared ready.

* * *

 _Vylon Disigma_

 _Light Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Fairy/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2100_

 _3 Level 4 monsters_  
 _Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to target 1 face-up Attack Position Effect Monster your opponent controls; equip that target to this card. At the start of the Damage Step, if this card battles a monster whose Attribute is the same as a card equipped by this effect: Destroy that monster._

* * *

 **(ORU: 3)**

"Not a Synchro?" the Officer asked seeing that.

"Now I use one of Disigma's Overlay Units to equip Darklord Marie to it." Kairi continued. **(ORU: 3 - 2)**

The Darklord flew to the monster.

"Now Disigma attack him directly!" Kairi called.

The Officer watched as Digisma struck.

 **(Sector Security Officer: 0000)**

Kairi let out a huge sigh of relief seeing that.

"Alright, before you say anything Riku I think you can forgive me for not recalling Kairi had Disigma considering she's used it once and didn't have it before our match with Team Unicorn." Kalin pointed out.

Riku only smiled. Leo and Luna were smiling too.

The Officer sped to his comrades.

"My turn." the Captain stated getting on his golden badge runner racing off.

Kairi glanced back noticing him before frowning.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **Kairi: 2700**

 **Speed Counters: 1**

 **Sector Security Captain: 4000**

 **Speed Counters: 5**

* * *

The Captain 1st Turn:

 **(Team Domino's Speed Counters: 2)**

 **(Team Security's Speed Counters: 6)**

"My turn!" the Captain drew, "And I'll summon Assault Dog!"

The turret dog appeared howling.

* * *

 _Assault Dog_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 800_

 _When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard by battle, you can Special Summon 1 "Assault Dog" from your Deck._

* * *

Kairi watched nervously.

"And then I'll activate Half Seize!" the Captain smirked.

* * *

 _Speed Spell - Half Seize_

 _Speed Spell Card_

 _Activate only while you have 3 or more Speed Counters. Select 1 face-up monster on the field. Halve that monster's ATK, and gain an equal amount of Life Points._

* * *

"So now say goodbye to half your monsters' points!" the Captain smirked.

Kairi's eyes widened.

 _Vylon Disigma: **(ATK: 2500/2 = 1250)**_

 **(Sector Security Captain: 5250)**

"Four face-downs, and it's your move broad." the Captain smirked.

Kairi 4th Turn:

 **(Team Domino's Speed Counters: 3)**

 **(Team Security's Speed Counters: 7)**

Kairi drew her card before pausing. "I set a monster and use another of Disigma's Overlay Units to equip Assault Dog to her."

 **(ORU: 2 - 1)**

Assault Dog flew to her Xyz.

"So that means DARK, and EARTH won't work on her." Leo told them.

"Yeah, Big sis is really strong." Luna agreed.

"Next I'll play Angel Baton." Kairi called.

* * *

 _Speed Spell - Angel Baton_

 _Speed Spell Card_

 _Activate only while you have 2 or more Speed Counters. Draw 2 cards. Then, send 1 card from your hand to the Graveyard._

* * *

The Captain stared on. Kairi drew her cards before her eyes widened slightly. _'This... ok.'_ "Vylon Disigma attack!"

The attack hit. **(Sector Security Captain: 4000)**

"I end my turn." Kairi finished.

* * *

 **Kairi: 2700**

 **Speed Counters: 3**

 **Sector Security Captain: 4000**

 **Speed Counters:** **7**

* * *

Sector Security Captain 2nd Turn:

 **(Team Domino's Speed Counters: 4)**

 **(Team Security's Speed Counters: 8)**

The Captain drew at that. Kairi watched calmly.

"I'll summon to the field Assault Wyvern!" the Captain smirked as his dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Assault Wyvern_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: You can Tribute this card; Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type monster from your hand or Graveyard, except "Assault Wyvern"._

* * *

"Huh?" Kairi asked in shock.

"Now go Assault Wyvern strike down that blasted Xyz!" the Captain smirked as Assault Wyvern charged.

"I discard Honest from my hand." Kairi countered.

 _Vylon Disigma: **(ATK: 1250 + 1800 = 3050)**_

"Nice trap! I activate the Counter Trap, Facee-Off!" the Captain smirked.

* * *

 _Face-Off_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _When a Spell/Trap Card, or monster effect, is activated during the Damage Step: Negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it._

* * *

"When an effect is activated during battle that effect is stopped!" the Captain smirked.

Kairi's eyes widened as Honest's effect was stopped.

 _Vylon Disigma: **(ATK: 3050 - 1800 = 1250)**_

Assault Wyvern at that attacked Disigma.

Kairi cried out as her Xyz Monster shattered from the attack.

 **(Kairi: 2150)**

"And now I activate Assault Wyvern's Special Ability! When it destroys a monster, I can sacrifice it to summon a new dragon from my deck!" the Captain revealed as Assault Wyvern glowed.

"It's your move now broad." the Captain smirked.

Kairi 5th Turn:

 **(Team Domino's Speed Counters: 5)**

 **(Team Security's Speed Counters: 9)**

Kairi drew her card and looked at it.

"I flip another Shining Angel into attack mode."

The angel appeared at that.

"Next, I'll summon the tuner monster Vylon Stella." Kairi continued.

* * *

 _Vylon Stella_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fairy/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 200_

 _If this card is sent from the Monster Card Zone to the Graveyard: You can pay 500 Life Points, then target 1 face-up monster you control; equip this card to that target. At the end of the Damage Step, if the equipped monster battled an opponent's monster: Destroy that opponent's monster._

* * *

 _'She's gonna use a Synchro?'_ the Captain thought.

"I set one card, and that's all." Kairi finished.

 _'What?'_ the Captain thought.

"Well, it's your move." Kairi pointed out.

"Why didn't she Synchro?" Riku asked.

"I have my suspicions." Kalin answered.

* * *

 **Kairi: 2150**

 **Speed Counters: 6**

 **Sector Security Captain: 4000**

 **Speed Counters:** **9**

* * *

Sector Security Captain 3rd Turn:

 **(Team Domino's Speed Counters: 7)**

 **(Team Security's Speed Counters: 10)**

"Fine!" the Captain called drawing, "And I activate the effect of Speed World 2! By removing 10 Speed Counters, I can destroy a card on the field! So much for your Angel!"

 **(Team Security's Speed Counters: 10 - 10 = 0)**

Kairi frowned as her monster shattered.

"And now Assault Wyvern attack Vylon Stella!" the Captain called as his dragon charged.

Kairi's monster shattered from the attack.

 **(Kairi: 1150)**

"And now I activate Assault Wyvern's Special Ability! When it destroys a monster, I can sacrifice it to summon a new dragon from my hand or graveyard!" the Captain revealed as Assault Wyvern glowed.

Kairi watched calmly.

"Come Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!" the Captain called as a armored black dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2400_

 _You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) by banishing 1 face-up Dragon-Type monster you control. Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 Dragon-Type monster from your hand or Graveyard, except "Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon"._

* * *

 _'Good, only 2800.'_ Kairi thought.

"And now I activate the trap, Reckless Greed!" the Captain called.

* * *

 _Reckless Greed_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Draw 2 cards and skip your next 2 Draw Phases._

* * *

"I can draw 2 cards but skip my next two draw phases!" the Captain called drawing twice, "And then Assault Spirits!"

* * *

 _Assault Spirits_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _After activation, treat this card as an Equip Card, and equip it to a monster you control. Once per turn, during the equipped monster's attack, you can send 1 monster with 1000 or less ATK from your hand to the Graveyard during the Damage Step to have the equipped monster gain the ATK of the sent monster, until the End Phase._

* * *

"I equip this card to Darkness Metal!" the Captain called as the dragon roared, "So now when he attacks, I can discard a monster with 1000 or less points, and he gains those points!"

Kairi just watched calmly.

"Now Darkness Metal attack her!" the Captain called as Darkness Metal charged the blast, "And now I activate Assault Spirit's effect, and discard Galaxy Serpent!"

 _Darkness Metal Dragon: **(ATK: 2800 + 1000 = 3800)**_

"What the...?" the Captain trailed off being zapped.

"Dimension Wall!" Kairi called playing the trap.

* * *

 _Dimension Wall_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate only when an opponent's monster declares an attack. Instead of you, your opponent takes the Battle Damage you would have taken from this battle._

* * *

 **(Sector Security Captain: 0200)**

Kairi let out a sigh of relief.

"Dammit! Alright you broad playtime is over!" the Captain yelled ending his turn.

Kairi 6th Turn:

 **(Team Domino's Speed Counters: 7)**

 **(Team Security's Speed Counters: 1)**

Kairi drew her card and smiled.

"I like that smile." Leo grinned.

"I use Speed World 2's Effect to draw one card." Kairi said.

 **(Team Domino's Speed Counters: 7 - 7 = 0)**

Kairi drew at that.

 _'Right.'_ Kairi thought. "I set one card and summon Nova Summoner."

* * *

 _Nova Summoner_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 800_

 _When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the GY: You can Special Summon 1 LIGHT Fairy monster with 1500 or less ATK from your Deck. If "The Sanctuary in the Sky" is on the field, you can Special Summon 1 "Airknight Parshath" instead._

* * *

"Why bother summoning that?" the Captain asked.

Kairi shrugged. "Your move."

* * *

 **Kairi: 1150**

 **Speed Counters: 0**

 **Sector Security Captain: 4000**

 **Speed Counters:** **2**

* * *

Sector Security Captain 4th Turn:

 **(Team Domino's Speed Counters: 1)**

 **(Team Security's Speed Counters: 2)**

The Captain grunted not drawing due to Reckless Greed, "I activate Darkness Metal's ability! Rise back from the graveyard Assault Wyvern!"

The dragon appeared roaring.

"I play Beckoning Light." Kairi called.

* * *

 _Beckoning Light_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Discard your entire hand, then for each card you discarded to the GY by this effect, add 1 LIGHT monster from your GY to your hand._

* * *

"What good will that do?" the Captain asked her.

"I discard my hand and add Light monster from my graveyard back to my hand for every card I discarded." Kairi explained.

"It won't do you any good. Assault Wyvern attack!" the Captain called as his monster charged.

"Remember Honest?" Kairi asked.

The Captain widen his eyes.

 _Nova Summoner: **(ATK: 1400 + 1800 = 3200)**_

The fairy overwhelmed the dragon.

 **(Sector Security Captain: 0000)**

Kairi sighed at that before turning to her teammates and riding to the pit.

"You always handled Security for years, and even took out 3 in 1 turn." Kalin grinned, "So it made sense how you took the first two of Team Security down."

"Yeah, but now it's Luna's Turn." Kairi replied.

"Your backing down?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, I am." Kairi nodded.

Luna nodded as she sped in as Trudge also did so.

"You two." Trudge told her, "It's your move now."

Luna nodded.

Luna 1st Turn:

 **(Team Domino's Speed Counters: 2)**

 **(Team Security's Speed Counters: 3)**

Luna drew her card and smiled. "I switch Nova Summoner to defense mode and set another monster facedown to end my turn."

* * *

 **Luna: 4000**

 **Speed Counters: 2**

 **Trudge: 4000**

 **Speed Counters: 3**

* * *

Trudge 1st Turn:

 **(Team Domino's Speed Counters: 3)**

 **(Team Security's Speed Counters: 4)**

"My go!" Trudge called not drawing from Reckless Greed, "And I'll activate Darkness Metal Dragon's ability! I can summon a Dragon from my hand or graveyard! And my choice is Handcuffs Dragon!"

A dragon that has cuffs like the name says appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Handcuffs Dragon_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _When this card is destroyed by battle with an attacking monster your opponent controls and is sent to the Graveyard, you can equip this card to that monster. The equipped monster loses 1800 ATK. When it is destroyed and this card is sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon this card._

* * *

Luna nodded seeing the monster.

"And now Darkness Metal attack Nova Summoner!" Trudge called as the dragon charged, "And then Assault Spirit allows me to sent Tuningware from my hand to the graveyard to increase his points by his!"

 _Darkness Metal: **(ATK: 2800 + 100 = 2900)**_

Luna grunted as Kairi's monster shattered.

"And now Handcuffs Dragon charge!" Trudge called as his dragon charged at her face-down.

Luna smiled as the attack failed and her monster was revealed to be a cartoony beetle with big eyes.

* * *

 _Naturia Beetle_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Insect_

 _ATK: 400_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _Switch the original ATK and DEF of this card each time a Spell Card is activated._

* * *

"Well alright. I summon Debris Dragon!" Trudge called as a small version of Stradust appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Debris Dragon_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Dragon/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _When this card is Normal Summoned: You can target 1 monster with 500 or less ATK in your GY; Special Summon that target in Attack Position, but it has its effects negated. Cannot be used as Synchro Material, except for the Synchro Summon of a Dragon monster. The other Synchro Material(s) cannot be Level 4._

* * *

"Debris Dragon, what's he planning?" Kalin questioned.

"When this card is summoned, I can call on a monster with attack points less then 500 to join him but it can't have it's abilities." Trudge told her, "Come Tuningware!"

A small monster with a wok on it's head appeared.

* * *

 _Tuningware_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 100_

 _DEF: 300_

 _This card can be treated as a Level 2 monster when used for a Synchro Summon. If this card is sent to the Graveyard for a Synchro Summon: Draw 1 card._

* * *

"And now level 4 Debris Dragon tunes level 1 1 Tuningware!" Trudge called as the two flew up.

 **(LV: 4 + 1 = 5)**

"I Synchro Summon, Samsara, Dragon of Rebirth!" Trudge called as a dark blue dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Samsara, Dragon of Rebirth_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 100_

 _DEF: 2600_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _If this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, or if this card you control is sent to your Graveyard by an opponent's card effect: You can target 1 monster in either player's Graveyard, except "Samsara, Dragon of Rebirth"; Special Summon it. You can only use this effect of "Samsara, Dragon of Rebirth" once per turn._

* * *

"Huh, what's that?" Leo asked.

"Tuningware's ability! Each time it's used for a Synchro Summon, I can draw a card." Trudge said drawing.

"That Leo is both a strong defense, and a Monster Reborn like Synchro Monster." Kairi told Leo.

Leo's eyes widened hearing that.

"I end with 2 face-downs." Trudge ended.

Luna 2nd Turn:

 **(Team Domino's Speed Counters: 4)**

 **(Team Security's Speed Counters: 5)**

Luna drew her card before closing her eyes in thought. Trudge waited calmly.

"I summon Naturia Cosmobeet." Luna stated.

* * *

 _Naturia Cosmobeet_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Plant/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 700_

 _When your opponent Normal Summons or Sets a monster, you can Special Summon this card from your hand._

* * *

"Now level two Naturia Cosmobeet tune with level four Naturia Beetle."

Naturia Cosmobeet turned into two green rings as Naturia Beetle became four stars.

 **(LV: 2 + 4 = 6)**

"I Synchro Summon Naturia Barkion." A brown two headed dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Naturia Barkion_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _1 EARTH Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner EARTH monsters_  
 _During either player's turn, when a Trap Card is activated: You can banish 2 cards from your Graveyard; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it. This card must be face-up on the field to activate and to resolve this effect._

* * *

"A dragon like me." Trudge grinned.

Luna nodded before looking at her hand again. "I activate Summon Speeder."

* * *

 _Speed Spell - Summon Speeder_

 _Speed Spell Card_

 _Activate only when you have 2 or more Speed Counters. Special Summon a Level 4 or lower monster. This monster cannot attack during the turn it is Special Summoned._

* * *

"Another monster?" Trudge asked seeing that.

Luna nodded. "I summon Naturia Ladybug."

* * *

 _Naturia Ladybug_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Insect_

 _ATK: 100_

 _DEF: 100_

 _When you Synchro Summon a "Naturia" Synchro Monster, you can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard. During your Main Phase, you can Tribute this card to select 1 face-up "Naturia" monster you control. It gains 1000 ATK until the End Phase._

* * *

"Well it can't attack, and it's got low stats but you summoned it for a good reason." Trudge told her.

"I can tribute Lasybug to give Naturia Barkion 1000 attack points." Luna explained as the Ladybug vanished.

 _Naturia Barkion: **(ATK: 2500 + 1000 = 3500)**_

"Attack Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!"

Barkion charged.

"I activate Attack Guidance Armor!" Trudge called.

* * *

 _Attack Guidance Armor_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Direct an attack to the monster that is equipped with the Cursed Armor._

* * *

"This redirects your attack to Handcuffs Dragon!" Trudge called as Handcuffs Dragon wore a set of armor.

"I play Barkion's ability." Luna countered. "I banish two cards in my graveyard to negate and destroy that trap."

"What?" Trudge asked surprised.

With that Darkness Dragon shattered. **(Trudge: 3300)**

"I end my turn." Luna smiled.

* * *

 **Luna: 4000**

 **Speed Counters: 4**

 **Trudge: 3300**

 **Speed Counters: 5**

* * *

Trudge 2nd Turn:

 **(Team Domino's Speed Counters: 5)**

 **(Team Security's Speed Counters: 6)**

Trudge drew at that, "Alright Luna."

 _'What is he planning?'_ Luna thought nervously.

"And I'll sacrifice Handcuffs Dragon to summon Strong Wind Dragon!" Trudge called as Strong Wind appeared flying in.

* * *

 _Strong Wind Dragon_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _This card cannot be destroyed in battle with a monster that has the same ATK. When this card is Tribute Summoned by Tributing a Dragon-Type monster, it gains ATK equal to half the original ATK of the Tributed monster. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent._

* * *

"That's Jack's dragon!" Kalin cried.

"This is bad." Kairi agreed.

"When Strong Wind is summoned by sacrificing a Dragon it's power increases by half that Dragon's points!" Trudge told Luna.

Luna's eyes widened.

 _Strong Wind Dragon: **(ATK: 2400 + (1800/2) = 3300)**_

"And now I activate Speed Spell - Silver Contrails!" Trudge called.

* * *

 _Speed Spell - Silver Contrails_

 _Speed Spell Card_

 _Activate while you have 5 or more Speed Counters. Select 1 WIND monster you control. Increase its ATK by 1000 during the Battle Phase of this turn._

* * *

"This allows a Wind Monster to gain 1000 points during battle as long as I have 5 or more Speed Counters!" Trudge called.

 _Strong Wind Dragon: **(ATK: 3300 + 1000 = 4300)**_

Luna's eyes widened in horror.

"And now Strong Wind attack Naturia Bakrion!" Trudge called as Strong Wind roared charging in at Luna's Synchro.

Luna cried out as her only monster shattered.

 **(Luna: 2200)**

"Okay Luna. It's your turn now." Trudge smiled gently to her, "If I'm being too overwhelming for ya tell me."

Luna 3rd Turn:

 **(Team Domino's Speed Counters: 6)**

 **(Team Security's Speed Counters: 7)**

"I'm ok." Luna said drawing. _'We can't let team 5ds see Leo's cards until we get to them, it's all up to me.'_

"Hold on Luna do you notice something on Samsara?" Trudge asked her.

"Huh?" Luna asked looking.

She notices that Samsara is in attack mode. **(ATK: 100)**

 _'What the, why is his monster in attack mode?'_ Luna thought in confusion.

"I now activate the trap, Dimension Sphinx!" Trudge called.

* * *

 _Dimension Sphinx_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Activate this card by targeting 1 face-up Attack Position monster you control. Once per battle, during the Battle Step, if it is attacked by an opponent's monster with higher ATK: You can inflict damage to your opponent equal to the difference between the attacking monster's ATK and the targeted monster's. If the targeted monster leaves the field, destroy this card._

* * *

"So now by equipping this on Samsara it gets interesting. So now when you attack Samsara with a monster that has higher points you take damage equal to the difference between both their attack points." Trudge told her.

Luna's eyes widened in shock. "Oh no!"

"That would mean if Luna isn't careful she'll take damage, and Samsara's ability will revive a monster from either graveyard when destroyed... What a dangerous combo." Kairi gritted.

Luna looked at her hand before closing her eyes. "I summon Naturia Mantis."

* * *

 _Naturia Mantis_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Insect_

 _ATK: 1700_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _When your opponent Normal Summons a monster, you can send 1 "Naturia" monster from your hand to the Graveyard to destroy that monster._

* * *

"Now attack Strong Wind Dragon!"

"What?" Trudge asked as Mantis charged.

"I play the Speed Spell - Power Baton." Luna called. "By sending Naturia Bamboo Shoot to my graveyard Mantis gains its attack points."

* * *

 _Speed Spell - Power Baton_

 _Speed Spell Card_

 _Activate only during the Damage Step when a monster you control battles while you have 3 or more Speed Counters. Send 1 Monster Card from your Deck to the Graveyard, your battling monster gains ATK equal to the ATK of the sent monster, until the end of the Damage Step. You cannot conduct your normal draw during your next Draw Phase._

* * *

 _Naturia Mantis: **(ATK: 1700 + 2000 = 3700)**_

Trudge watches in shock as Strong Wind was hit. **(Trudge: 2900)**

Luna swallowed nervously. _'Just one card in my hand, and I can't draw next turn.'_ "I end my move."

* * *

 **Luna: 2200**

 **Speed Counters: 6**

 **Trudge: 2900**

 **Speed Counters: 7**

* * *

Trudge 3rd Turn:

 **(Team Domino's Speed Counters: 7)**

 **(Team Security's Speed Counters: 8)**

"Well Luna not bad." Trudge grinned drawing, "You really are keeping me on my toes here. Last one to do that is Kairi."

Luna smiled at that.

"But make no mistake Luna I'm not planning to lose again." Trudge told her.

"I'm not planning on losing either." Luna replied.

"Well I activate the effect of Speed World 2! By removing 7 Speed Counters, I can draw another card!" Trudge called drawing.

 **(Team Security's Speed Counters: 8 - 7 = 1)**

"How did Team 5ds do?" Leo asked.

"I asked Yusei for them to meet with us if their done." Kairi answered.

Leo nodded at that before turning to the duel. "I just had a bad feeling all of a sudden."

"Alright Luna. Remember this little guy?" Trudge grinned as what popped up was a familiar monster.

* * *

 _Junk Synchron_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Warrior/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1300_

 _DEF: 500_

 _ _When this card is Normal Summoned: You can target 1 Level 2 or lower monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target in Defense Position, but it has its effects negated.__

* * *

Luna's eyes widened.

"Ok, just what's going on?" Kalin questioned in disbelief.

"When Junk Synchron is summoned a level 2 or lower monster joins it. Like Tuningware!" Trudge called as Tuningware appeared, "And next up summon a monster from your graveyard."

"Huh, ok... I summon Naturia Barkion." Luna said as her Synchro reappeared.

"And this card is why. In exchange for Special Summoning this card you were able to summon Barkion." Trudge grinned before calling, "Gilasaurus!"

At that a dinosaur appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Gilasaurus_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Dinosaur_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 400_

 _You can Special Summon this card (from your hand). If Summoned this way: Activate this effect; your opponent can Special Summon 1 monster from their Graveyard._

* * *

Luna looked at the field nervously.

"And now level 3 Junk Synchron tunes level 1 Tuningware, and Level 3 Gilasaurus!" Trudge called as the three flew up.

 **(LV: 3 + 1 + 3 = 7)**

Suddenly Leo heard a dragon's roar.

Luna's eyes widened in fear.

"And now Luna get ready to face one of my best dragons. I Synchro Summon! Come on out Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" Trudge called as a white dragon with green wings appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Clear Wing Synchro Dragon_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 Tuner + 1+ non-Tuner monsters_  
 _Once per turn, when another Level 5 or higher monster activates its effect on the field (Quick Effect): You can negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it. Once per turn, when a monster effect is activated that targets 1 Level 5 or higher monster on the field (and no other cards) (Quick Effect): You can negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it. If this card's effect destroys a monster, this card gains ATK equal to the destroyed monster's original ATK until the end of this turn._

* * *

Luna stared at the dragon in horror. "What... where did you get all these cards?"

"Let's say Kairi, and Yusei taught me that cards trashed aren't really all that worthless as I thought. And you can also resource them as good as you could." Trudge admitted.

"A monster with Synchro in it's name?" Kairi asked surprised staring at Clear Wing.

Leo was staring at the dragon before frowning.

"There's nothing I can do." Luna whispered seeing it.

Trudge stared before placing his hand on his deck.

"Don't." Luna said quickly.

Trudge looked at her, "Luna me, and Team Security aren't here for the prize. Just here for some good old fun, and I am satisfied from you. And it's clear that you want to save your last wheeler for what lies ahead."

Luna gently shook her head. "You won, I can't stop that dragon and neither can Leo."

As she said that she glanced over and Leo had a resigned smile before nodding.

"Team Domino officially forfeits to Team Security."

Kairi paused calling, "N-No no revoke that!"

"Big sis, winning because officer Trudge surrenders is wrong and Luna's right. We can't beat him." Leo pointed out. "As team captain I agree with Luna's choice."

"Please revoke it!" Kairi begged.

"Sorry big sis." Leo apologized. "Team Domino forfeits this match."

That was he noticed when she looked really scared. Leo frowned before hugging her as Riku and Kalin did the same.

"Then... that's it, Team Security wins this match." the MC announced.

"Hold on." Trudge told the MC, "Can you give us a few minutes to talk before it is official?"

"I suppose so." the MC nodded.

With that Trudge rode to where Team Domino is at.

"It's over, you beat us fair and square." Leo admitted. "Good luck."

"N-No it isn't over yet." Kairi told him, "We gotta continue!"

"Hold on you need to tell us why your so insistent to keep this going." Trudge told her.

"Big sis?" Luna asked riding over to everyone.

"We can't, the only way we can keep going is if officer Trudge surrenders and that's not right." Leo mentioned. "He's beaten us."

"Not yet! He hasn't yet." Kairi told them.

"Big sis..." Luna whispered in shock.

"Kairi, what's going on?" Riku questioned.

"I..." Kairi looked down trembling in fear.

Kalin gently embraced her. Kairi whispered a word. Kalin's eyes widened hearing it before he hugged her closer. She started shaking looking around in fear, "Please we gotta keep going!"

"Kairi nothing bad will happen, I promise." Kalin told her. "We've been through a lot, and we'll get through this too."

"This is real important please!" Kairi begged with tears.

"... Can you continue your turn?" Luna asked officer Trudge.

Trudge turned to her, "I wouldn't mind giving you the win but I want to know why she's so worked up. She wasn't like this so something must be scaring her."

"I want to know what's wrong too." Leo agreed. "But none of us what to be given a win."

"...The Facility." Kairi trembled out.

"What?" Trudge asked. "Kairi what are you talking about?"

"D-Do you remember what happened while I was pregnant... No reason... Arrested on the spot..." Kairi had with tears.

Trudge looked shocked while Leo and Luna froze as they remembered that day. Kairi turned with her eyes shut tight, "Lester... He arranged that so we can talk..."

"Him again?" Leo questioned angrily.

"What did he tell you?" Riku asked.

"...I let you all down haven't I?" Kairi asked starting to cry.

"No you didn't." Luna said.

"Luna's right, you haven't let anybody down big sis." Leo agreed.

"But... I let him blackmail me..." Kairi cried, "If I don't compete, and protect the Divine Temple he'll throw me back in."

"But I... I don't too..." Kairi trailed off trembling, "I don't..."

"Kairi look at me." Kalin told her before placing his hands on her shoulders. "I swear everything will be alright, nothing bad will happen to you."

Kairi looked at him with a terrified gaze with tears.

He embraced her and kissed her gently.

"Team Domino surrenders." Leo told Trudge.

"Actually I think it would be better if you advance." Trudge told him, "You two clearly have a bone to pick with this Lester, and he needs to be stopped."

"Yeah he does, but your dragon is the best chance of doing that and besides Team 5ds is still in the tournament." Leo pointed out.

That was when Leo sees Trudge handing him a card.

"Huh, what are..." Leo started taking it before his eyes widened. "I can't!"

"I feel it's needed to be with you like some kind of vibe." Trudge told him, "And besides there's always a next year, and a next time. Just remember bring Lester down."

What he gave to Leo was Clear Wing. Leo looked at the dragon before frowning and shaking his head. "Please... you keep it."

That was when he felt the roar again. Leo froze before closing his eyes and handing Trudge the card.

 **(A/N (Ulrich362): He's assuming it was Life Stream Dragon.)**

"Then that makes it official, you win." Kalin mentioned. "Don't worry, Lester won't be able to do anything to us."

"Please you keep it." Trudge told Leo before turning to Kalin, "I don't know. The little bugger always finds a way to bother us."

"It'll be fine." Kalin replied.

"Alright. Though I still feel like it would be much better if you were the ones to take him down." Trudge admitted walking back to his team.

"Officer... we still have that Divine Temple to get some payback." Leo reminded him with a grin.

"That is if you can reach whatever it is." Trudge told him.

"We will." Kalin replied.

When Trudge was gone Kairi sat down looking scared placing a hand on her chest.

"Kairi it'll be ok." Riku told her.

"I don't want... to let you down... or get hurt or worse because of this." Kairi said closing her eyes tight.

Her family all hugged her at that.

"And... You didn't get to duel." Kairi told Leo.

"It's ok, I'll just take down Lester when we get to the Divine Temple. If he wanted you to protect it there has to be a way to get there and we'll stop them." Leo smiled.

* * *

 **Ulrich362: Well... Team Domino ended up eliminated.**

 **bopdog111: But Leo did got a new card.**

 **Ulrich362: True, and a powerful one at that. Then again even with Team Domino eliminated the World Racing Grand Prix isn't over yet.**

 **bopdog111: And Kairi will have a while recovering.**

 **Ulrich362: True, well at least she can watch the rest of the tournament with her husband, brothers, sister, and babies.**

 **bopdog111: But what about Lester?**

 **Ulrich362: We'll have to wait and see. See you in the next chapter.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	54. Meeting Kairi, and Riku's parents!

**bopdog111: Kairi needs help.**

 **Ulrich362: Definitely.**

 **bopdog111: Really shaken by Lester's blackmail, and now feels like to be a burden.**

 **Ulrich362: Of course her family doesn't see her as one in the slightest.**

 **bopdog111: Let's see here.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's but we own the OCs!**

* * *

Kairi was still trembling but her family was staying with her.

"Don't worry Kairi, it'll work out." Kalin reassured her.

"But..." Kairi trailed off fearfully.

"Kairi listen to me." Riku told her putting his hands on her shoulders. "You survived losing your entire family, fought as a member of the Enforcers to keep the Satellite safe and kept fighting even when they split up. You came back from the brink of death to help save the world, and confessed to and married the man you love more than anyone else in the world. You're an incredible sister and mother, and I don't care if Lester is the Sector Security Director. You've overcome so much, and all of us will help you overcome this too. I promise Kairi."

Kairi looked up at him. Riku had a gentle smile on his face.

"Big sis..." Luna whispered sadly.

"I'm... so sorry." Kairi cried.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for." Kalin smiled gently before his eyes widened. "Though, since we're technically eliminated from the competition why don't we do something as a family? Something peaceful and relaxing."

"Like what?" Leo asked curiously.

"Why don't we spend the day at the beach?" Riku suggested. "Tomorrow is supposed to be a nice day and some fun could do us all some good. We can pick up everything we need and maybe get the triplets some toys so they can play in the sand."

Kairi stayed quiet. That's when they heard crying. They looked to see Leo, and Luna's classmates walking over holding the triplets.

"Sorry you guys lost, you did a great job though." Patty mentioned as the triplets were all reaching for Kairi.

Kairi take them in her arms.

"Kaikai..." Sora said hugging her while all three of them tried to cheer her up as much as they could.

"Kaikai?" Luna asked surprised.

"Kaikai." Sora repeated moving closer to Kairi.

Kairi had tears running down her eyes hugging them, "I'm... I'm sorry my babies."

"They really love you Kairi." Kalin whispered.

She kissed their heads. They all smiled at that.

"Mama, dada, Kaikai kk?" Mira asked turning to look at Leo and Luna.

"She's upset." Leo answered while blushing.

"What?" Dexter asked hearing Mira's question, "Aren't they Kalin, and Kairi's?"

"They are, but they think of Leo and Luna as their parents." Kalin answered.

Kairi held them close to her.

"Kaikai." Fabia whispered hugging her.

"I love you three." Kairi said closing her eyes to stop from outright crying.

Kalin gently embraced her too. That did it, and she started sobbing.

"It's ok, let it all out." Kalin whispered gently.

She continued crying for a few minutes. Everyone just stayed with her. Then Kairi stopped.

"Feeling any better?" Riku asked.

"...Little." Kairi answered.

"Sometimes crying can help." Kalin admitted. "We're all here for you Kairi."

Kairi nodded as Team 5D's walked over.

"Hi guys!" Crow grinned, "Did you schooled Trudge again?"

"Actually... Team Security won the match." Leo answered. "Team Domino's out of the tournament."

"What?" Jack asked surprised, "He actually beat you?"

"He was using a lot of cards you guys inspired him to bring out, including something new." Riku admitted.

"Yeah, this." Leo said showing them Clear Wing. "Big sis took down the first two duelists before tagging out with Luna but we couldn't beat him."

"Why did she tag out?" Crow asked.

"If I had to guess, she was running out of moves or wanted to give Luna a chance to duel." Riku answered.

"Trudge was a amateur before, and he suddenly became an expert?" Jack asked suspicious, "Sounds really fishy."

"It's because Yusei and big sis inspired him to use cards other people would throw away. He had Strong Wind Dragon, Tuningware, Junk Synchron, Debris Dragon and a bunch of other new cards." Luna said.

"Sounds like we better watch out for him." Crow remarked for his team.

"Yeah." Yusei nodded in agreement.

"But... why did he give me his card?" Leo asked.

"He said that it will help us against Lester." Luna reminded. "And felt a vibe for you to have it."

"Oh yeah." Leo nodded. "Well it really will, look at its effect you guys."

They looked to see.

"Gets stronger, negates a monster twice, and destroying it?" Crow asked shocked.

"No wonder you couldn't overpower this thing, it's absolutely absurd." Jack said in shock.

"But despite that it does have several weaknesses." Yusei said to them, "It can't stop level 4 or lower monsters that use it's ability on level 4 or lower monsters, Spells, and Traps, and since Xyz Monsters have no levels Clear Wing is useless to stop their abilities until they effect a level 5 or higher monster."

"Yeah, but you can use it on your own monsters right?" Leo pointed out. "And either way it's safe from Lester's Meklord Emperor which means if..."

He suddenly paused at that. "You take him Yusei."

Yusei turned to him.

"I... don't want to duel Lester again." Leo admitted turning towards Luna.

"You obviously got a bone to pick with him." Jack told him, "He's the one that orchestrated these things."

"I already beat him once. Besides, I could have been hurt badly last time and I don't want to make the people I care about go through that again." Leo admitted.

"And yet it wasn't enough." Crow pointed out, "Trudge entrusted that card to you for a reason."

"Crow, we all saw how much pain Leo was in before and Lester knows about his Morphtronics now. I hate to admit it but I don't think he'd survive a rematch." Jack pointed out. "Especially not against all three of them."

"He's gotten stronger since then Jack." Crow pointed out.

"Yeah I have, but... not enough." Leo admitted. "Besides, what if I draw a bad hand or he has some way to destroy Clear Wing Synchro Dragon anyway?"

 **(A/N (Ulrich362): Leo wants to duel Lester badly, but a lot more than that he doesn't want to risk hurting Kairi, Luna, or the triplets all of whom would be devastated if something were to happen to him in the rematch.)**

"You never know unless you try. Besides I doubt Lester won't take a decline so kindly." Yusei told him.

"But... what if I..." Leo started before looking down.

He felt someone embracing him. He turned to see who it was. It was Luna who was smiling slightly, "You can do it Leo."

Leo's eyes widened. "But... what if something happens? I don't want to hurt you or big sis or the babies... I love you guys too much."

"It will be okay. Your my hero." Luna smiled.

Leo's eyes widened before he smiled back and kissed Luna only to pull back after a few seconds. "You guys better win the tournament, but leave Lester and his buddies for us."

They nodded before walking off.

"...I really am pathetic ain't I?" Kairi asked out of the blue.

"Not even a little bit." Kalin answered immediately.

Kairi at that shook her head with a soft smile.

"Kaikai?" Sora asked looking up at her.

"Oh Sora..." Kairi said kissing their foreheads, "I won't let them take me away from you."

"Mom and dad would be proud you know."

She looked up to Riku.

"They always said you'd grow up to be an amazing person, and they were right." he smiled.

She smiled before saying, "Well maybe not on the Professional Duelist material."

Riku just smiled.

"But... I wish we can remember about them." Kairi admitted before realizing, "Oh come on everyone. We're going to Martha's."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Kalin smiled.

With that everyone started riding to Martha's with Kairi's Runner having a special attachment for her babies to sit on.

"Please Kalin 1 question at a time." Kairi smiled, "No she hasn't, yeah we should but she doesn't have a video phone, and we'll find out."

Kalin chuckled at that before moving closer to her. "Kairi... I think I know why you can use Xyz when Leo and Luna can't."

"I told you before." Kairi told him, "Endure the pain when you summon it, and it will fade."

"Kairi... you were a Dark Signer." Kalin whispered. "Not like the rest of us, but you were one."

Kairi looked down, "I want to believe it wasn't like that. And if I am then why I'm I not undead?"

"That's not what I meant, but you were about to die when you were saved by an Earthbound Immortal. The only one of the Signers who can make that claim, maybe that's the reason you can use Xyz Monsters. Then again, it's just a guess." Kalin admitted.

Kairi nodded before looking over to the triplets to see how their enjoying the ride. They were holding hands and looked to be confused, and scared.

"It's okay sweeties. It is scary at first but you'll see it as a amazing thing to do." Kairi smiled to them.

"Mama..." Fabia said tearing up.

They soon arrived at Martha's where Kairi, and the twins take Fabia, Sora, and Claire respectively. Riku meanwhile walked over and knocked on the front door. He heard footsteps, and Martha answered.

"You must be Martha, my name's Riku do you mind if we come in for a bit?" Riku asked her.

"Oh okay." Martha nodded.

They walked in as Kairi smiled looking around her old home.

"Are the kids here?" Kairi asked.

"They'll be back in a bit." Martha answered.

Kairi nodded at that. The triplets looked curiously too Martha.

"Oh, are these three your children?" Martha asked Kairi.

"Mama, dada." Mira said pointing to Leo and Luna before smiling. "Kaikai."

"They think their the babies parents." Kairi explained, "This is Sora, Mira, and Fabia. Sweeties this is Martha. She took care of Kaikai."

Sora looked at Martha and giggled, Fabia shyly hid, and Mira just stared at her. Kairi handed them to Leo, Luna, and Riku saying, "I'll be back."

She walked out.

"Where do you think she's going?" Luna inquired.

Kairi soon came in holding a folded piece of paper.

"What's that?" Kalin asked.

"This was the last of what connection me, and Riku had with our original parents." Kairi answered.

Riku closed his eyes. "Yeah, it is."

"You weren't there when I obtained it." Kairi reminded.

"You told me about it though." Riku pointed out. "Not anything specific, just that it was here."

Kairi took back Mira from Leo, and handed him the piece of paper.

"Big sis, what is this?" Leo asked her.

"Open, and see." Kairi smiled.

It was a picture of a baby Kairi, and a kid Riku with three adults. One is a man that has brown hair wearing a fancy yellow blazar, and one is a woman with long purple hair wearing a red blazar, and one is a short man that looks French with a small note.

 _'The newest family picture of our family. Welcome Kairi.'_

"Are those your parents and one of their friends?" Luna asked.

"Yes. And actually that short man there is actually our Grandfather." Kairi smiled.

"What were they like?" Leo asked curiously.

"Riku told me that grandpa was a somewhat control freak, and was often away for work in France." Kairi answered, "Dad doesn't give himself enough credit when he duels even though he has powerful cards like Exodia."

"Exodia!" Leo cried in shock.

"Yeah but admittedly he is often nervous which explains what I have somewhat unfortunate luck sometimes." Kairi chuckled.

"What were their names?" Luna asked. "Your mom looks so pretty."

"Hm." Kairi thought before smiling, "Now I remember... Marcel, Blair, and Jean-Louis Bonaparte."

Leo and Luna nodded at that.

"And don't get me started on mom. She's really feisty, and is a little TOO protective on Dad kept on saying he needs to eat." Kairi said sheepishly.

"Gee, I wonder if you got that from her." Kalin chuckled sarcastically.

"Well Dad can't help it since he does look really pale." Riku shook his head with a smile.

The twins smiled at that causing the triplets to giggle.

"And another thing is that our last name Jones... That was actually something Dad thought to keep me, and Kairi safe from people like thieves to blackmail mom, and dad to giving large sums of money." Riku told them, "Our last name is actually Bonaparte nee Flannigan."

"... Yeah Jones is easier to remember." Leo admitted.

"I wish you guys can meet Mom, and Dad." Kairi said sadly, "They would be so happy, and excited to meet you two, and the babies."

Martha gently hugged Kairi. Kairi smiled at that. That's when she heard giggling and looked over to see the babies were looking at the picture. Leo looked over. He smiled seeing they were happy.

"I'm glad you guys were able to see who, and what they are." Kairi smiled.

"They look so happy." Luna smiled.

Kairi looked down. Kalin gently embraced her again.

"I missed them..." Kairi said to them.

"So do I." Riku admitted. "They loved you Kairi."

Kairi smiled at that. At that moment the phone started to ring. Martha answered, "Hello."

"Hello, Yusei Fudo said this is where I could get in touch with Kairi Kessler? My name's Misty Tredwell."

"Kairi?" Martha asked as Kairi looked over before handing her the phone.

"Hello?" Kairi asked.

"Kairi, it's Misty." Misty said. "I was just calling to see how you were doing, I just heard about the tournament."

"I'm a little better. I'm worried that Lester would arrest me soon." Kairi admitted.

"You know Kalin and Riku won't let that happen." Misty reassured her. "Everything will work out, besides you have a promise to keep remember?"

Kairi smiled at that, "I know. And I'm making sure I'm keeping it as best as I can."

"I know, and if you need anything just let me know. We're friends." Misty smiled.

"Thanks Misty. And actually your at Paris right?" Kairi asked her.

"Yeah, I am." Misty confirmed.

"Well actually my grandfather is on business there." Kairi told her, "Can you tell him that me, and Riku are okay? His name is Jean-Louis Bonaparte."

"Of course." Misty said. "Anything else?"

"That's it." Kairi smiled, "See you soon Misty."

"See you Kairi." Misty smiled before hanging up.

Kairi hanged up as well starting to cry.

"Kairi?" asked a female voice.

Kairi looked over. It was Amy and she looked surprised before smiling and hugging her.

"Amy." Kairi said hugging her back.

"She's not the only one Kairi." Martha chuckled as the rest of the kids appeared.

Kairi looked to them as she smiled.

"A lot's changed since you were here right Kairi?" Kalin asked with a smile.

"Yes it is." Kairi smiled.

"Are you happy?" Amy asked.

"Yes I am." Kairi smiled.

"Kaikai?" Sora asked.

Kairi hugged Sora.

"Well, even if they're a little bit mixed up regarding mama and dada they all definitely love you." Kalin admitted.

Kairi smiled at that.

* * *

 _Later that night..._

Leo, and Luna were sleeping together.

* * *

 _Dream Sequence..._

 _They were in a Landscape which shows of an island that has a big Academy._

 _"Luna... is that what I think it is?" Leo asked in shock._

 _"That might be..." Luna trailed off._

 _"The original Duel Academy."_

 _They looked to see it was a small brown haired teen wearing a fancy Yellow Blazer, and looks pale was smiling looking up, "Yeah this brings a lot of memories."_

 _They both gasped seeing him._

 _"Wait... are you, Marcel?" Leo asked._

 _The teen turned over saying, "Yes that's me. Have w_ _e m_ _et?_ _"_

 _"No, I mean... we couldn't have. How... how are we here?" Luna asked._

 _"Your not actually here. This is actually a dream scape of both of you." Marcel answered, "Why I'm here with you I don't know but must be an important reason."_

 _"Wait but if you're here... is Blair?" Leo asked._

 _"You know her?" Marcel asked curiously._

 _"Not exactly... it's a long story but..." Leo started before they explained everything to Marcel._

 _Marcel blinked in shock before sighing relief, "Kairi, and Riku... Their okay... And now married people..."_

 _"It took a while, but yeah." Leo nodded._

 _"Marcel!"_

 _They looked to see a young long hair purple haired girl with a unbuttoned red blazar, with a yellow undershirt, having a red skirt, and red boots._

 _"Blair!" Marcel smiled as they ran hugging each other._

 _Leo and Luna smiled seeing that._

 _"Blair. Kairi, and Riku their okay." Marcel smiled to her._

 _"I knew they would be!" Blair smiled overjoyed before noticing the twins, "Who are these two?"_

 _"They happen to be our daughter's surrogate siblings." Marcel smiled._

 _"It's a little more complicated." Leo admitted. "It's nice to meet you though, my name's Leo."_

 _"Mine's Luna." Luna smiled._

 _"Thanks for helping our little girl." Blair smiled to them, "I was real worried something happened to them."_

 _"She's the one who helped us." Luna admitted._

 _"You did help her." Marcel told them._

 _"Not really." Leo admitted._

 _Blair hugged them both. They hugged her back._

 _"I'm proud to call you two my kids." Blair smiled to them._

 _"Oh... thank you." Leo blushed._

 _She kissed their foreheads._

 _"Do you know why we're here?" Luna asked._

 _"Maybe it's for us to meet." Blair smiled._

 _"Maybe." Leo admitted._

 _"When you wake up tell Kairi, and Riku we loved, and missed them okay?" Marcel smiled._

 _"We will." Luna promised._

 _"Thanks..." Blair smiled before taking off her Blazar putting it on Luna._

 _Luna blushed. "Thank you."_

 _Marcel smiled before taking his off his blazar showing a white tanktop, and put in on Leo. Suddenly the former twins looked down sadly._

 _"What's wrong?" Blair asked noticing._

 _"Our parents." Leo answered sadly before explaining how he and Luna lived._

 _"You two are now welcome to our family." Marcel smiled to them._

 _They smiled before Luna paused. "Oh yeah, we told Marcel but you sort of have grandchildren."_

 _Blair blinked before smiling, "Riku, or Kairi?"_

 _"Big sis." Leo answered._

 _"I knew she be the first." Blair chuckled._

 _"She had triplets but... did she know you were her parents?" Luna asked._

 _"Why did you ask?" Marcel asked her._

 _"Well... the triplets think we're their mom and dad... and we're not twins anymore..." Leo answered before blushing as he told them what happened before Luna hugged him._

 _Blair, and Marcel turned to each other._

 _"Never mind... we'll tell big sis. Bye." Luna said quietly before they walked away._

 _"Wait."_

 _They turned back._

 _Blair, and Marcel walked over before Marcel smiled, "Kairi does know but we've been called nicknames by her when she was young. And take care of each other, and keep the blazars."_

 _The twins nodded before hugging them._

 _"Thank you." they said together._

 _Their surrogate parents hugged them back before they woke up._

 _End Dream Sequence..._

* * *

Leo, and Luna slowly woke up.

"That... was it real?" Leo asked.

"I think it was..." Luna trailed off before noticing Leo is wearing Marcel's Blazar.

Leo noticed Luna had Blair's.

"That was real..." Luna said looking over.

"We should tell big sis." Leo smiled.

They nodded as they walked to find Kairi was feeding the triplets.

* * *

 **Ulrich362: Kairi's in for a surprise when she hears about that dream.**

 **bopdog111: For the curious Marcel, and Blair were in GX, and they grown attached from the third season.**

 **Ulrich362: True.**

 **bopdog111: Okay so next is a family day chapter.**

 **Ulrich362: Probably. See you in the next chapter.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	55. Day at the Beach! Complications!

**bopdog111: Both Leo, and Luna had a surprise visit from Kairi, and Riku's real parents.**

 **Ulrich362: True, and it turns out it wasn't a dream.**

 **bopdog111: They both have their blazars to prove it.**

 **Ulrich362: Kairi is in for quite the shock.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's but we own the OCs!**

 **Ulrich362: Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Kairi was busy feeding the triplets.

"Big sis... are you busy?" Luna called.

"Leo, Luna. How did you two sl-" Kairi smiled turning only to pause seeing Blazars on them, "Where did you get those?"

"We... we don't know." Leo admitted. "It was a dream but... real."

"We met them big sis, your mom and dad." Luna added.

"You meet them?" Kairi asked as tears started to well, "How?"

"We don't know big sis." Leo repeated.

Kairi started to cry at that. They hugged her.

"Oh yeah, they wanted us to tell you something." Leo smiled.

She turned to him.

"They love you and big bro and miss you both." Luna smiled.

Kairi smiled as a tear hit Luna's forehead. She frowned and gently wiped Kairi's eyes. Kairi cried softly. The former twins hugged her gently. Kairi hugged them back.

"Kairi, do you think the beach will work?" Kalin asked from the other room.

"Yeah." Kairi answered.

"Alright. Do Leo and Luna know?" he asked.

Kairi looked to them. Leo was blushing slightly but smiling and Luna was smiling.

"It'll be nice, we can relax as a family." Luna said happily.

Mira started to reach for Leo as Sora reach for Luna. They picked them up while Kairi picked up Fabia and the six of them went to the other room where Kalin and Riku were making a list.

"What are you two doing?" Leo asked curiously.

"Listing what things to include, sunscreen, towels, toys for the triplets, bottled water. We're still working on it." Riku answered.

"Why don't you two pack your swimsuits?" Kairi smiled to the former twins.

"Yeah, good idea." Luna smiled.

Leo meanwhile was blushing more only to get smacked in the nose by a giggling Mira.

"Dada." Mira giggled.

Kairi chuckled at that as Fabia giggled a little also. Leo frowned. "Big sis... can we talk in private?"

"Sure." Kairi said as they hand Mira, and Fabia to Riku, and Kalin as they walked to a room.

Leo was blushing a lot.

"What is it?" Kairi asked him.

"Luna's swim suit... she bought a two piece." Leo whispered blushing more.

Kairi giggled a little at that.

"Big sis..." Leo pouted while blushing.

"Sorry Leo. She'll feel the same way in you just your trunks." Kairi smiled.

Leo turned bright red. Kairi patted his back.

* * *

 _Later..._

They all arrived at the beach.

Mira, Fabia, and Sora looked amazed at the sand and water.

"Wait until you two felt them." Kairi smiled.

"When's the last time we've been to a beach?" Riku asked with a smile.

"Years." Kairi answered.

He smiled. "Well, we have a lot of time to make up don't we?"

"Yeah we do." Kairi smiled.

"Come on, let's help the babies into their swimsuits." Kalin smiled picking up Sora.

"Okay." Kairi smiled, "In the meantime you two should change also."

Kalin nodded as the boys and girls split up. Kairi smiled to Luna, "So Luna how does it feel to have a day at the beach with your boyfriend?"

Luna smiled back. "It feels great."

Suddenly she looked down sadly.

"What is it?" Kairi asked her.

"I... I feel bad, Leo's put himself through so much for me even before we met you and I haven't done anything for him." Luna admitted. "He managed to bring me back from the Spirit World the first time, he always took care of me before we met you big sis, he dueled in my place when that monster frightened me, he risked his life against a Dark Signer to help us both save the world, he dueled Lester when he hurt me, and he had Akiza change who he is completely so I would be happy... but I've done nothing for him."

"Oh... Well I think I know what he wanted in return from you." Kairi smiled.

"What is it?" Luna asked.

"You being happy for him, and knowing your safe. That's how brothers are for their little siblings." Kairi smiled.

Luna smiled at that. "I still want to do something for him big sis."

Kairi ruffled her head.

"Mama." Fabia called.

Kairi smiled turning to her daughters. Mira was waving around a small plastic shovel and Fabia was staring at Luna.

"Okay let's change you two." Kairi smiled pulling out two small swimsuits for them.

When they were dressed Luna picked up Fabia while Kairi picked up Mira and they walked out to see Riku, Kalin, and Sora playing in the sand while Sora was giggling and smacking the sand with a toy bucket.

"You boys are having the time of your lives." Kairi chuckled wearing a white one piece with red horizontal lines.

"Yeah, we're trying to build a sandcastle but I think Sora's having more fun breaking them." Riku laughed as Sora giggled.

"Oh Sora." Kairi chuckled placing Fabia beside him.

Luna put Mira down too before the three babies started digging in the sand together.

"Oh they look so cute in the sand together." Kairi smiled.

"They sure do." Kalin smiled before stretching. "I think I'll go join Leo though."

"Where is he?" Kairi asked him.

"The ocean, though he seemed eager to get into the water." Riku answered as Kalin walked towards the water only for Mira to look over before smiling and trying to crawl with him.

Kairi chuckled turning to Luna who has on a green two piece, "Go join him Luna."

Luna smiled before nodding as she followed Kalin and Mira. Kairi smiled turning to Riku, and giving a wink to him. He raised an eyebrow. "Kairi, what are you planning?"

"Let's say Leo is really lucky." Kairi smiled.

Riku just shook his head at that before smiling. Luna, Kalin, and Mira came at the water. They saw Leo floating in the ocean with his eyes closed.

"Oh what's he up too?" Kalin chuckled.

"Dada." Mira smiled pointing at him causing Leo to blink before looking towards them only to turn red and look away.

"Come Mira. Let's go to him." Luna smiled picking her niece up.

Mira giggled as they went into the water. When they reach Leo, Luna put Mira on him.

"Ack!" Leo cried before picking up Mira and smiling. "You scared me."

Mira giggled at that as Luna giggled also. Hearing that Leo turned towards Luna only to turn bright red. "Oh... hi... Luna."

"Hi Leo." Luna smiled to him, "So... What you think?"

"You look incredible." Leo admitted.

Luna smiled pulling him in her arms. Leo blushed but didn't hug her back.

"You look great too." Luna said with a blush.

Leo closed his eyes before sighing. "What's wrong with me Luna?"

That made her turn to him.

"Ever since... I changed." Leo started before holding Mira closer. "I'm super nervous around you, and scared of doing something stupid or... I don't know."

Luna rubbed his back. Leo smiled gently before closing his eyes. "Luna, do you remember that classmate of ours? Lloyd?"

"Yeah. He was with us when Lester... attacked." Luna answered.

Leo nodded as Mira pouted and tried to smack the water angrily. "Well... I think maybe he's better for you. I was thinking about it and Sora wanted you to be with him before. He can see the future right, maybe he saw you happy."

"No... I did felt my heart around him, but... After Lester, I decide not to get involve with it again." Luna told him.

"I just want you, big sis, Mira, Sora, Fabia, and big bro to be happy." Leo admitted before looking down.

"And we are." Luna smiled kissing him, "Aren't we Mira?"

Mira nodded before blinking and starting to cry. Luna pick her up handing her to Leo. He smiled before pausing and blushing heavily.

"Oh Mira looks so cute." Luna smiled.

"Yeah... I'll be right back." Leo mentioned swimming back while Kalin and Riku swam towards Luna.

Luna looked out curiously.

Leo got out of the ocean before walking over to Kairi, Sora, and Fabia.

"Big sis... can I ask you something?" Leo asked with a blush.

"Yeah?" Kairi asked turning to him.

"Well... it's embarrassing." Leo blushed more. "You know how the triplets... think Luna and I are... you know."

Kairi giggled at that. Leo blushed more. "Big sis!"

"Sorry." Kairi chuckled.

Leo nodded only to swallow nervously. "Is it bad I want to really be a dad? I really love Mira and the others and... Luna but it's embarrassing."

"No of course not." Kairi smiled.

Leo nodded before looking at where Luna was gently swimming with Mira, and Kalin. Kairi smiled at this. Leo nodded before blushing again. Kairi hugged him, "You know you worry me Leo. So many crazy ideas that turn out to have always great results."

Leo looked down. "I'm sorry big sis, I don't want to upset you."

"It's okay Leo. What mattered is that your okay." Kairi smiled.

"But what if I don't end up ok? What if something happens on that Divine Temple thing he mentioned?" Leo asked before frowning and picking up Sora and Fabia and hugging them gently. "What if somebody gets hurt?"

Kairi hugged the three, "It will end okay in the end."

Leo nodded before smiling only to blush as Sora giggled and called him dada again. Kairi giggled at this. Leo smiled before pausing. "I'll be right back."

With that he ran back to the water. Luna turned over.

"Mira, do you want to do something fun with your brother and sister?" Leo asked her.

Mira giggled clapping. Leo smiled. "Ok... then since we're at the beach it's only fair somebody gets buried right Luna? So who should it be?"

Luna looked around. Leo smiled. "Do you have anyone in mind Mira?"

Mira pointed to him. Leo blinked before sighing. "Ok Mira, you three can bury me if it makes you happy."

Luna giggled at that. A few minutes later they were on the beach as Luna and the triplets were burying Leo in the sand while Kairi, Riku, and Kalin were sitting nearby.

"Oh now that's adorable." Kairi giggled.

The triplets giggled before yawning and lying down in the sand.

"Their tired." Kalin chuckled.

"Well they are still babies." Luna pointed out.

Mira laid on the buried Leo. Leo chuckled at that before looking down with a small blush.

"Dada..." Mira whispered as she fell asleep.

Sora leaned on Luna. Luna gently rubbed his head while smiling. Fabia meanwhile laid on the sand. Suddenly Kairi felt a drop of water hit her arm. Blinking she looked up. It was starting to rain.

"Oh man." Kairi grunted, "Luna, Leo, get under here with the babies!"

Leo stared at Kairi. "How?"

"We'll just unbury you." Kairi answered walking over.

"Thanks." Leo mentioned with a smile.

Kairi dug before he's uncovered.

* * *

 _Later..._

"Well that was a rude way to interrupt." Kairi remarked.

"Yeah, but we had fun for a while." Luna pointed out.

"Yeah." Kairi smiled as they arrived back home.

"Maybe when Misty gets back we can all go again." Leo suggested.

"Yeah sounds good." Kairi smiled as Luna hugged Leo from behind still in her two piece.

Leo blushed heavily at that.

"So what now?" Riku asked.

"I'll make dinner. You can change back." Kairi smiled.

They all nodded at that. Soon after they changed back to their other clothes they were together as Kairi was cooking in the kitchen. Leo was looking at something before clenching his fists angrily.

"Leo?" Luna asked seeing that.

"They're still competing." Leo frowned.

"We'll figure something out." Kalin said to him.

"I know, but I'm..." Leo started before looking down. "I'm worried about Yusei and the others. How can they stop those Meklord Emperors?"

"I don't know... But we just need to have faith." Riku told him.

Leo nodded. "I know."

That was before something sweet, and smokey entered his nose. His mouth started watering at that. "Wow."

"Come, and get it!" Kairi called.

They all sat down at the table. She had placed Sesame Chicken with rice in front of them.

"It smells amazing." Luna smiled. "You're an amazing cook big sis."

"Thank you Luna." Kairi smiled.

Leo blushed. "Um... big sis?"

"Yeah?" Kairi asked him.

"Could... you teach me how to cook?" Leo requested shyly.

Kairi blinked, "Well that's a first."

"Can you?" Leo asked.

"Of course I can." Kairi smiled.

"Thank you." Leo smiled.

"No problem." Kairi smiled as Luna took Leo's hand.

Leo blushed at that.

"I love you Leo." Luna smiled.

Leo smiled.

* * *

 _While their eating dinner..._

 **"We interrupt this program to show you Team Security's Match against Team New World!"**

That caught everyone's attention as they turned to the TV.

 **"Currently their last wheeler, Tetsu Trudge has 1200 Life Points, and Strong Wind Dragon that has 3900 attack points while his opponent Lester is undamaged with his Meklord Empire Skiel with an absorbed Red Wyvern, and has over 4600 attack points."** the blonde haired reporter said as they see the match with Trudge struggling.

"Oh no!" Leo panicked.

 ** _"That's the problem with you Security Duds... You don't put up much of a fight."_** Lester glared at Trudge.

Trudge growled, **_"Don't you mock me you brat!"_**

He drew, and looked to see, and grinned, **_"Okay go time!"_**

"What did he draw?" Riku inquired.

 ** _"I'll summon out Junk Synchron!"_** Trudge called as the Tuner appeared, **_"And his Special Ability brings back Tuningware again!"_**

Tuningware appeared only for them both to fly up.

 **(LV: 3 + 1 = 4)**

 ** _"I Synchro Summon, Armory Arm!"_** Trudge called as an Armory Arm appeared ready.

"That combo." Kalin realized.

 _ **"As Tuningware is used for a Synchro Summon, I can draw 1 card!"**_ Trudge called drawing, and called, **_"And it's Speed Spell - Speed Energy! So now Strong Wind gets 200 points for each of my Speed Counters! I have 6!"_**

 _Strong Wind: **(ATK: 3900 + (200 * 6) = 5100)**_

"It's stronger than Skiel." Leo smiled before pausing. "Wait, but Skiel Guard..."

 ** _"And don't think I forgot about your Skiel Guard."_** Trudge told Lester, **_"I activate another Speed Spell! Grave Arm! It destroys a monster of my choosing!"_**

Skiel Guard shattered. **(ATK: 4600 - 200 = 4400)**

"No way... is he going to do it?" Luna asked in shock.

 _ **"And now Armory Arm give Strong Wind it's boost!"**_ Trudge called as Strong Wind gained the gauntlet.

 _Strong Wind: **(ATK: 5100 + 1000 = 6100)**_

 ** _"And now Strong Wind attack Skiel!"_** Trudge called as Strong Wind used Armory Arm attacking Skiel destroying it.

 **(Lester: 2300)**

Lester growled as his points dropped, **_"Your regret damaging me."_**

 ** _"Well wait cause the hurt's not over yet! Armory Arm's ability now deals you damage equal to the attack points of your destroyed Skiel!"_** Trudge grinned as Armory Arm grew in size to Lester.

"Yes." Leo cheered.

Lester smirked, **_"Too bad that's far your getting! Reveal face-down! Barrel Behind the Door!"_**

 ** _"What?"_ **Trudge asked as a golden pistol appeared.

 ** _"This activates whenever I take damage. It bounces it back to you!"_** Lester declared with a sadistic grin.

"Wait but if that triggers he'll lose the duel!" Riku cried.

Armory Arm was absorbed in the pistol as Lester now declared, **_"By the way... Your fired you loser! Now get out of my arena!"_**

The pistol fired which hit Trudge's Runner as he cried out crashing.

* * *

 **Team Security (Officer, the Captain, Trudge): 0000**

 **Lester: 2300**

 **Team New World wins the duel!**

* * *

Luna's eyes widened in horror and she started shaking as Leo was glaring at the screen not moving.

"Trudge..." Kairi gasped in horror covering her mouth.

 _ **"And the winner of this match is once again Team New World's first wheeler Lester!"**_ the MC declared as Lester smirked turning to the camera.

Suddenly the stadium started to glow purple.

At that Kairi got to Kalin, "Kalin calm down he's not worth it."

"Maybe, but he deserves it." Kalin told her as to everyone's shock on the screen Ccapac Apu appeared before moving to crush Lester with its hand.

"Kalin stop!" Kairi cried to him.

Kalin froze as Ccapac Apu did the same. "He's hurt enough people Kairi. Why should we let him get away with this?"

"No... But this isn't how we can get him." Kairi said with tears.

Kalin looked at her before closing his eyes and kissing her as Ccapac Apu faded. "Alright, I never wanted to upset you."

She nodded with a smile, and tears. Suddenly Luna gasped.

"Luna?" They turned to her.

She was shaking as they saw on the screen Trudge wasn't moving and doctors were on the field and looked panicked.

"He'll be okay Luna..." Kairi said hugging her.

Luna started crying.

"It's my fault." Leo whispered. "It's all my fault."

"No... If you really want to blame someone it should be me..." Kairi said to them.

Leo frowned before walking out of the room. Riku followed him. He walked to his room before lying on the bed and starting to cry.

"Leo..." Riku trailed off.

He just kept crying. Riku walked off as Kairi frowned walking in the room, "Leo?"

He was just sobbing and looked to be in a lot of pain. Kairi walked, and hugged him in a gentle embrace. He clung to her with tears streaming down his face as Kairi could see guilt all over his face.

"It's okay Leo. Cry as long as you need." Kairi told him softly.

Leo just broke down and started crying even harder.

 **(A/N (Ulrich362): Leo's perspective, first Lester blackmails and threatens his big sister who he cares about, then deliberately tried to hurt Luna emotionally and now that Leo did something about it by defeating him Lester sent Courtney and her parents to the hospital and now Trudge is in bad shape. All of that... it isn't his fault but Leo feels responsible for everything that's happened.)**

Kairi rubbed his back. In the kitchen Riku, Kalin, and Luna could hear him crying.

"Ah poor Leo." Riku said feeling bad.

Luna looked down before frowning. Riku hugged her, "We will stop Lester, and his team."

"Big bro... I'm stopping this now." Luna told him.

That made him look to her. Luna looked mad. "I'm going to make Lester sorry."

Riku, and Kalin looked awed by her sudden bravery.

"Tell big sis where I'm going." Luna said before grabbing her Duel Disc and Duel Board before leaving.

"Luna..." Riku trailed off.

"You want to tell Kairi?" Kalin asked.

Kairi walked in holding Leo's hand. Kalin and Riku exchanged a glance before Kalin frowned. "How is he?"

"Really upset." Kairi answered.

"Well I doubt this will make him happier but... Luna went after Lester." Riku mentioned hesitantly.

"What?" Kairi asked shocked.

She noticed Luna's Duel Board and Duel Disc were missing.

"She's gonna duel him?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah, and to be honest I wouldn't get in her way. I don't think I've ever seen her look that angry." Kalin admitted.

"Leo?" Kairi turned to him.

He looked incredibly scared. "Luna..."

Kairi hugged him. He hugged her back.

"What now?" Kalin asked.

"Hopefully wait for Luna." Kairi answered worried for Luna.

Suddenly Kairi felt a sharp pain in her arm.

"Gah!" Kairi cried out.

"Kairi, what's wrong? Is it Luna?" Riku asked.

"I-I don't know." Kairi grunted.

Kalin frowned. "Come on, we need to find her."

They nodded heading out with Leo taking care of the triplets. Eventually they found Luna just outside the Sector Security headquarters moments before Skiel blasted her and from the look of it she'd been hit multiple times.

"LUNA!" Kairi cried running over.

"Big sis?" Luna asked weakly before struggling to her feet and glaring at Lester weakly. "Duel me again, I can beat you."

Lester frowned. "I've beaten you seven times already, and you're barely able to provide the energy I need anymore. It's a waste of time."

Luna looked ready to argue before collapsing. Kairi caught her before she hit the ground holding her in her arms, "Just hang on Luna! I'll give you help!"

Luna was out cold and covered in injuries likely from dueling Lester. Kairi growled before yelling at Lester, "You creep! Who hits a girl like that!?"

"She challenged me to a duel, and as you can tell she lost... over and over again." Lester told Kairi. "Hopefully the other signers are more useful than she was."

Kairi glared with frustrated tears in her eyes.

"Now, if she's finally done wasting my time I have things to do. Take that loser home will you?" Lester smirked before walking back into the building.

Kairi glared before picking Luna up. The triplets started bawling seeing Luna's condition while Leo was trying not to join them despite tears running down his face.

"Come on. We gotta head to Akiza." Kairi told them running off.

Riku, Kalin, and Leo nodded following her while carrying the sobbing babies. They arrived at the Movement, "Akiza!? Akiza!?"

A young woman walked up to them before pausing. "You're Kairi Kessler, right?"

"Yes! Where is Akiza!?" Kairi asked with tears.

"The Kaibadome... supporting Team 5ds in their semifinal duel with Team Ragnarok... They should still be dueling." the woman answered.

"Oh!" Kairi grunted looking down.

"You might be able to catch her if you hurry." the woman pointed out.

Kairi nodded as she ran off.

When she arrived at the stadium she saw a large monster she didn't recognize shoot five blasts from its fingers just as Black-Winged Dragon fired its own blast and they collided.

 **(Crow: 0000)**

 **(Broder: 0000)**

Kairi, and the others braced themselves against the shockwave.

"What's going on?" Riku questioned.

"Looks like Team 5D's is in the middle of a tough Duel." Kalin answered.

"Come on, we need to tell Akiza and the others what happened." Riku pointed out.

They nodded heading to Team 5D's spot to where Yusei was getting ready to ride out.

"Huh, what are you guys doing here?" Jack asked noticing them before his eyes widened. "What in the world?"

"Akiza! We need your help!" Kairi cried.

Akiza ran over as she took Luna from her. "Kairi, what happened?"

Kairi looked down with frustrated tears, "Lester..."

"So that explains it." Jack frowned as Akiza started trying to heal Luna. "Yusei... we need to take them down."

"Yeah, I know." Yusei nodded before racing off onto the track.

Kairi at that banged her fist against the wall.

"Every single thing that's gone wrong since we came back was because of that brat." Kalin growled.

"I hate this!" Kairi yelled with tears running down.

Crow winced before hugging her. "I'm sorry Kairi."

"No... You don't have to apologize... if only I didn't let him blackmail me..." Kairi grunted.

"Well hopefully Yusei's new dragon will be enough to beat the Nordic Gods so we can try and take Lester and his teammates down for good." Jack mentioned.

"New dragon?" Riku asked hearing that.

"That's right." Jack nodded. "I had one too but it wasn't enough to take down the Nordic Gods... at least not two at once."

Akiza meanwhile gasped in horror. "No!"

"What!? What is it!?" Kairi cried hearing that.

"Kairi... you need to get Luna to a hospital right now. Her injuries... she could die!" Akiza told her nervously.

Hearing that Kairi hurriedly picked Luna up, and ran out. Leo sprinted after her as the triplets started screaming and crying. Kairi arrived in a hurry, "Please someone! I have an emergency!"

The receptionist turned to her before his eyes widened. "Room 27."

Kairi took off to the room. Moments later a doctor came in. "Please wait outside."

"Please help her!" Kairi begged.

"We'll do what we can." the doctor told Kairi. "Now please wait outside."

Kairi nodded with tears walking out.

 ** _"Ka... Kairi..."_** whispered a feminine voice.

She looked to see who said that. There was nobody there but she recognized the voice as that of the Ancient Fairy Dragon.

"Ancient Fairy Dragon... I'm so sorry..." Kairi cried softly.

 ** _"Kairi... you can't let Leo or Luna challenge Lester or his allies."_** Ancient Fairy Dragon said weakly.

Kairi payed attention at that.

 ** _"Luna... she challenged Lester to a duel and was defeated over and over again... direct attacks, reflected damage... she lost Ancient Sacred Wyvern in the duel and nearly lost her life. Though... Lester's is the weakest of the three."_** Ancient Fairy Dragon revealed. **_"The other Meklord Emperors are more powerful, and more dangerous."_**

Hearing that Kairi grunted, _'Ancient Fairy Dragon... This is pretty much a big request but can you help me with something...?'_

 ** _"I can try, what is it?"_** Ancient Fairy Dragon asked.

 _'I need to get stronger then ever... And I need to evolve like the others did. So if you managed to give a difficult duel against something or someone as a test to get stronger!'_ Kairi told her.

 ** _"You... want to duel someone that can push you to evolve?"_ **Ancient Fairy Dragon asked.

 _'Yes... I'm done sitting back, not standing up for myself, and being pushed aside!'_ Kairi answered, _'I need to catch up, and evolve like Jack, and Yusei!'_

The Ancient Fairy Dragon was quiet for a few moments. _**"No... it's far too great a risk."**_

 _'I don't care about the risks... I need this no matter what!'_ Kairi told her.

 ** _"That isn't what I meant Kairi... do you know why there are multiple Signers?"_** Ancient Fairy Dragon inquired.

Kairi at that listened.

 _ **"Originally there was only one, a single Signer that all of us fought alongside but the power was too much and his mind shattered. If we were to bring him back... the consequences would be unimaginable for everyone."**_ Ancient Fairy Dragon told her. **_"We can come up with another solution, you just need to be patient."_**

 _'No... If he's as powerful as you said... Then he'll be what I need!'_ Kairi told her.

 ** _"You won't even consider another option?"_** Ancient Fairy Dragon asked.

 _'I need to evolve, and fast.'_ Kairi answered.

 ** _"... Alright. I wish you the best of luck."_** Ancient Fairy Dragon whispered before going silent.

Kairi took a deep breath before turning to see at the window to Luna's room to see the doctors were working, "...Luna... I will make things right... And finish things with Lester soon."

* * *

 **Ulrich362: Lester's made a dangerous enemy.**

 **bopdog111: And her name is Kairi 'Jones' Bonaparte nee Flannigan.**

 **Ulrich362: Exactly. So what's this "Ultimate Signer" going to be capable of Bopdog? Should we reveal some of his unique tricks?**

 **bopdog111: Only that he's capable of summoning the Dragons otherside from Holy Way.**

 **Ulrich362: Fair enough. See you in the next chapter.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	56. Kairi's Trial by Power!

**bopdog111: Kairi's greatest challenge is just in front of her.**

 **Ulrich362: Well her greatest challenge yet anyway.**

 **bopdog111: Can this 'Ultimate Signer' help her evolve?**

 **Ulrich362: Hopefully, but there's only one way to find out.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's but we own the OCs!**

* * *

Kairi was looking through the window worried. Luna looked to be in bad shape as the doctors were trying to help her. Kalin, and Riku arrived a few seconds later.

"Big sis..." Leo choked out weakly. "Why? Why Luna?"

Kairi rubbed his back, "Their doing what they can."

"What now?" Riku asked her. "Just sit and wait?"

"No, I had enough. I'm gonna get strongest, and finish things with Lester." Kairi answered.

"Don't be stupid Kairi, think about what it would do to the five of them if he hurt you." Kalin told her.

"Trust me. The idea I am doing is more stupider then that." Kairi told him.

"That's not comforting." Riku pointed out.

"Which is why I will make sure I will pass no matter what." Kairi said to them, "It's my most difficult challenge, and it will give me the strength I need to finish this."

"Kairi... just what are you planning on doing?" Kalin asked her.

"...Duel the original Signer." Kairi answered.

"Huh?" Leo asked looking up at her in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Ancient Fairy Dragon said that their was an original Signer that has ultimate power, and was the Dragon's previous master." Kairi answered.

"You're not going to reconsider this?" Riku asked.

"I won't. I need to do this." Kairi answered.

"What if you get hurt?" Leo asked weakly. "The babies need you."

"I promise that I will win, and evolve." Kairi smiled to him.

Suddenly a flash of light enveloped the four of them.

* * *

 _With them..._

They opened their eyes to find she was at some sort of ancient ruin were it's pouring down rain. Above them Ancient Fairy Dragon, Black Rose Dragon, Stardust Dragon, Red Dragon Archfiend, Black-Winged Dragon, and Life Stream Dragon were all looking around nervously.

Holy Way Dragon also appeared with them.

 ** _"You're a complete moron."_ **Red Dragon Archfiend growled.

 ** _"Ancient Fairy Dragon's partner was nearly killed mind you."_** Holy Way pointed out.

Ancient Fairy Dragon looked down sadly at that.

 ** _"It's not your fault."_ **Life Stream said to her.

 ** _"He used me as a weapon to harm her. It is my fault."_** Ancient Fairy Dragon frowned. **_"I wanted to protect Luna and instead because of me... she may not make it."_**

"It's okay. I'll stop Lester." Kairi told her.

 ** _"No offense, but how?"_** Black Rose Dragon asked. _**"Your plan is as good as suicide."**_

"I know... But I swear that I will evolve, and then stop Lester! This is my greatest test." Kairi answered, "So I'm ready."

The six dragons stared at each other before sighing.

 ** _"Alright."_ **Stardust Dragon sighed.

At that a pillar of crimson light appeared opposite Kairi, Riku, Kalin, and Leo. They grunted at the light before looking to see something was in the pillar. It was a man with glowing crimson eyes, a cold smirk on his face, and the complete mark of the Crimson Dragon on his chest.

"Who is that?" Leo asked nervously.

Kairi seeing him said, "The Ultimate Signer..."

 **"Which one of them betrayed me for a weakling like you?"** the Ultimate Signer questioned coldly. **"Not that it matters, they'll all be loyal soon enough."**

Kairi at that activated her Duel Disk saying, "I won't let you do those deeds. I will stop you."

 **"Is that so...? Then by all means come, and stop me!"** the Ultimate Signer said as 5 stone slabs dropped from the sky landing in front of him.

"I don't like this, Kairi let us help you." Riku told her.

"Riku I need to do this by myself." Kairi told him.

"Hey creep, what are the stakes of this duel?" Kalin questioned.

The Ultimate Signer glared at Kalin hearing that, **"She'll face damnation for opposing me."**

Kalin and Riku glared at him while Leo's eyes widened in horror.

"What?"

 **"This child is weak who will be dead by my hand soon enough."** the Ultimate Signer said to them.

Kalin, and Riku were about to say something until Kairi stopped with a surprising sentence, "Your right about who I am."

"Kairi..." Riku whispered hearing that.

 **"Oh?"** the Ultimate Signer inquired.

"For most of my life, I had been helping my friends as best as I can... But most of the duels I battled are only mere child's play, and I always get taken down hard. Wither it was from terrible bad luck, or I don't have great talent I don't know." Kairi explained with closed eyes recalling all her duels which is the duels she lost from being defeated by Akiza, battling Sector Security who are not so tough, and being defeated by Yusei who is stronger then her before snapping her eyes open with a burning fire in them, "So your right, I am pathetic, and not even strong enough to battle what is going on ahead... But that is going to change! I will make things right with my friends, and family, and keep on fighting!"

"Kairi..." Kalin said quietly before looking down. _'I never knew you felt that way.'_

The Ultimate Signer smirked, **"Well now let's see how far your 'change' can go."**

"Right on." Kairi said nodding.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Red Cold River by Breaking Benjamin)**

 **Kairi: 4000**

 **Ultimate Signer: 4000**

 ** **Let the duel begin!****

* * *

Kairi 1st Turn:

Kairi drew, and said, "I"ll activate Photon Lead!"

* * *

 _Photon Lead_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower LIGHT monster from your hand in face-up Attack Position._

* * *

"Thanks to this, I can summon a Level 4 or lower Light Attribute monster from my hand. And I my choice is Vylon Vanguard!" Kairi called as her fairy appeared.

* * *

 _Vylon Vanguard_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _When this card is destroyed by a card effect and sent to the Graveyard: You can draw 1 card for each Equip Card that was equipped to this card._

* * *

"Big sis..." Leo frowned before closing his eyes. _'Be careful.'_

 **"Vylon, the weak equip deck."** The Ultimate Signer smirked.

Kairi didn't pay mind, "Next I summon Vylon Stella!"

The fairy appeared in place.

* * *

 _Vylon Stella_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fairy/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 200_

 _If this card is sent from the Monster Card Zone to the Graveyard: You can pay 500 Life Points, then target 1 face-up monster you control; equip this card to that target. At the end of the Damage Step, if the equipped monster battled an opponent's monster: Destroy that opponent's monster._

* * *

Kalin, Riku, and Leo all glared at him.

"And now level 3 Stella tunes level 4 Vanguard!" Kairi called as the two flew up.

"Dragon blessed by the Judgement of the Gods! Now cross through, and spread your sense of judgement to those who came to your field! Synchro Summon! Level 7, Holy Way Dragon!"

Holy Way appeared roaring with her feathered wings ready.

* * *

 _Holy Way Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 1900_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more Non-Tuner Monsters_  
 _Once per turn: You can target 1 monster in your graveyard equip that monster to this card. This card gains 300 ATK for every equip card on it. You can destroy all equip cards on this card inflict 800 damage to your opponent for each one. While this card is equipped with equip cards this card cannot be destroyed by effects. If this card is destroyed you can Tribute 2 monsters you control to Special Summon this card during your Standby Phase._

* * *

"Big sis's ace monster." Leo smiled.

"Yeah, but I have a feeling she'll need a lot more than Holy Way to win this one." Kalin admitted.

"I place 1 card down. Your turn." Kairi said ending.

Ultimate Signer 1st Turn:

 **"My turn."** the Ultimate Signer said as another slab dropped down landing in front of him, **"So first off I'll summon Phoenixian Seed."**

At that Phoenixian Seed appeared ready.

* * *

 _Phoenixian Seed_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Plant_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 0_

 _You can send this face-up card to the Graveyard to Special Summon 1 "Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis" from your hand._

* * *

"That's Akiza's card!" Leo cried in shock.

 **"Now I'll release my seed to summon Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis!"** the Ultimate Signer continued as the seed grew into a Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis cawing.

* * *

 _Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Plant_

 _ATK: 2200_

 _DEF: 0_

 _This card cannot be Special Summoned except with its own effect or with "Phoenixian Seed". If this card attacks, it is destroyed after damage calculation. If this card you control is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, inflict 800 damage to your opponent. During your End Phase, you can remove from play 1 Plant-Type monster from your Graveyard to Special Summon this card from your Graveyard in Defense Position._

* * *

Kairi grunted, "It isn't strong enough to get passed Holy Way..."

 **"I activate One for One!"** the Ultimate Signer called.

* * *

 _One for One_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Send 1 monster from your hand to the Graveyard; Special Summon 1 Level 1 monster from your hand or Deck._

* * *

 **"So now I discard a monster to summon Copy Plant."** the Ultimate Signer said as Copy Plant appeared.

* * *

 _Copy Plant_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Plant/Tuner_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Once per turn: You can target 1 other Plant-Type monster on the field that has a Level; this card's Level becomes that monster's current Level, until the end of this turn._

* * *

"Why is he using Akiza's cards?" Kalin questioned.

"He isn't." Kairi told him, "He uses all of the Signer Dragons back then, and by using Plants he can use Black Rose Dragon's ability to banish a Plant, and make an advantage against Defense Position Monsters."

"That's a good point." Riku nodded.

 **"Now I activate Copy Plant's special ability. It becomes the same level as Cluster Amaryllis!"** the Ultimate Signer stated.

 _Copy Plant: **(LV: 1 + 7 = 8)**_

"Wait, that doesn't make any sense. He can't Synchro Summon anything now." Kalin pointed out. "There's no such thing as a level sixteen monster."

 **"Now, I send Copy Plant and** **Cluster Amaryllis** **to my graveyard in order to summon the last monster you'll ever see."** the Ultimate Signer smirked.

"Last monster...?" Kairi asked.

 **"Come forth, the great dragon who rules over all! Come forth, Ultimaya T'Zolkin!"** the Ultimate Signer called.

At that the two monsters on his field turned crimson as the Crimson Dragon mark on his chest, and Kairi, and Leo's Crimson Dragon Marks glowed brightly together before they formed to 12 stars lining up as crimson energy enveloped them as what materialized to their shock was the legendary Crimson Dragon roaring.

* * *

 _Ultimaya T'Zolkin_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 0_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _(This card's original Level is always treated as 12.)_  
 _ _Cannot be Synchro Summoned. Must be Special Summoned (from your Extra Deck) by sending 2 Level 5 or higher monsters you control with the same Level to the Graveyard (1 Tuner and 1 non-Tuner), and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Once per turn, when a Spell/Trap Card(s) is Set on your side of the field (except during the Damage Step): You can Special Summon 1 "Power Tool" Synchro Monster or 1 Level 7 or 8 Dragon-Type Synchro Monster from your Extra Deck. Cannot be targeted for attacks or by card effects, while you control another Synchro Monster.__

* * *

With its appearance Leo suddenly grunted in pain as his mark started glowing.

"Leo?" Riku asked.

He looked to be in a lot of pain before his mark vanished.

 _'The Crimson Dragon...?'_ Kairi thought in shock before pausing, "Wait zero attack points?"

 **"This dragon lets his servants fight for him, I place 1 card face-down."** the Ultimate Signer stated, **"This activates Ultimaya T'Zolkin's special ability. Once during any of our turns it can summon a Level 7 or 8 Dragon Synchro Monster, or Power Tool Monster from my Extra Deck to join the battle!"**

"What?" Kalin questioned in horror.

 **"The ruler's heartbeats will now file through here! Take witness to its creation-shaking power! Synchro Summon! My very soul, Red Dragon Archfiend!"** the Ultimate Signer called as Red Dragon Archfiend appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Red Dragon Archfiend_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _After damage calculation, when this card attacks a Defense Position monster your opponent controls: Destroy all Defense Position monsters your opponent controls. During your End Phase: Destroy all other monsters you control that did not declare an attack this turn. Monsters Summoned after your Battle Phase are excluded from this effect. This card must also remain face-up on the field to activate and to resolve this effect._

* * *

Kalin and Riku stared in horror at that.

 **"I now activate Dragon Shield, and give it to Ultimaya T'Zolkin."** the Ultimate Signer said as an equip spell got on the Crimson Dragon.

* * *

 _Dragon Shield_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Equip only to a Dragon-Type monster. It cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effects. Neither player takes any battle damage from attacks involving it._

* * *

 **"And now Red Dragon Archfiend attack Holy Way Dragon! Absolute Power Force!"** the Ultimate Signer called as Red Dragon Archfiend attacked Holy Way as she was destroyed as Kairi grunted. **(Kairi: 3400)**

"I activate the Scapegoat!" Kairi called.

* * *

 _Scapegoat_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Special Summon 4 "Sheep Tokens" (Beast/EARTH/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) in Defense Position. They cannot be Tributed for a Tribute Summon. You cannot Summon other monsters the turn you activate this card (but you can Normal Set)._

* * *

"So now I can summon 4 Sheep Tokens!" Kairi called as 4 sheeps appeared.

* * *

 _Sheep Token_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Beast/Token_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Special Summoned by effect of "Scapegoat"._

* * *

"This is bad." Riku frowned.

 **"Very well, I end my turn. During the end phase of my turn Cluster Amaryllis summons itself by banishing Phoenixian Seed."** the Ultimate Signer said as the bird appeared cawing again.

"Big sis..." Leo whispered nervously before tearing up.

 **"And as it was summoned after my battle phase Red Dragon Archfiend's ability doesn't effect it. And due to Dragon Shield Ultimaya T'Zolkin doesn't get effected either."** the Ultimate Signer smirked.

* * *

 **Kairi: 3400**

 **Ultimate Signer: 4000**

* * *

Kairi 2nd Turn:

Kairi grunted placing her hand as she closed her eyes as her mark glowed.

"What the?" Kalin questioned.

At that a faint full set of the Crimson Dragon marks appeared on her back before snapping her eyes open, "Draw!"

Seeing it was Majestic Dragon she drew she called, "Holy Way's ability activates! By tributing two monsters on my field during my Standby Phase she gets revived!"

At that two of her Sheep Tokens vanished as Holy Way appeared again roaring.

"It's been a long time since I've seen that effect." Riku admitted.

"And now I activate Tannhauser Gate!" Kairi called.

* * *

 _Tannhauser Gate_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 2 monsters you control of the same Type with 1000 or less ATK; both monsters' Levels become the combined Levels of those 2 monsters._

* * *

"So now both my Sheep Tokens are the same level!" Kairi called as the two Tokens become level 2, "And now I summon Majestic Dragon!"

At that the fairy dragon appeared.

* * *

 _Majestic Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Dragon/Tuner_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Cannot be used as a Synchro Material, except for the Synchro Summon of a "Majestic" monster._

* * *

"Wait, what is she planning?" Riku questioned.

"And now I Tune Level 1 Majestic Dragon with level 2 Sheep Token, and level 7 Holy Way Dragon!" Kairi called as Majestic Dragon turned huge as it engulfed the two making 9 light stars as a bright light occurred around the area.

 **(LV: 1 + 2 + 7 = 10)**

"Now way." Kalin whispered.

"Angelic Judgement Dragon unleash your inner strength with the power of heaven, and judge those within your power! Synchro Summon! Emerge to the field Level 10! Majestic Holy Dragon!" Kairi chanted.

At that Majestic Holy Way appeared from the bright light roaring showing her divine glory.

* * *

 _Majestic Holy Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 3600_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _"Majestic Dragon" + "Holy Way Dragon" + 1 non-Tuner Monster_  
 _You can target 3 monsters in your graveyard: Equip them to this card, and this card gains 100 points for each monster however those monsters are removed from play during the end of the turn. Whenever your opponent activates a card effect: Destroy one of the monsters equip to this card, and if you do this card gains ATK equal to the ATK of that monster, and if you do negate that effect. During the End Phase: Target 1 "Holy Way Dragon" in your Graveyard; return this card from the field to the Extra Deck, then Special Summon that target._

* * *

"Whoa." Riku whispered. "That's... quite the dragon."

"I activate Majestic Holy Dragon's ability! It equips Vanguard, Stella, and Holy Way to her! And she gains 100 points for each card!" Kairi called as the three equipped on her.

 _Majestic Holy Way: **(ATK: 3600 + (100 * 3) = 3900)**_

"It's stronger than Red Dragon Archfiend." Kalin smiled.

"I set 1 card!" Kairi said setting.

 **"Ultimaya's ability! As a card is set I can summon a Dragon from my Extra Deck!"** the Ultimate Signer called.

"Majestic Holy Way's ability! I destroy 1 monster equipped to her to negate the activation!" Kairi countered as Holy Way on Majestic Holy Way shattered.

 _Majestic Holy Way: **(ATK: 3900 - 100 = 3800)**_

"Yes." Riku grinned.

"And there's more! Majestic Holy Way gains attack points equal to the monster, I destroyed! Like Holy Way!" Kairi revealed as Majestic Holy Way roared.

 _Majestic Holy Way: **(ATK: 3800 + 2400 = 6200)**_

 _'She thinks she's weak with that dragon?'_ Kalin thought in awe.

"And now Majestic Holy Way! Attack Red Dragon Archfiend!" Kairi called as Majestic Holy Way roared attacking Jack's dragon.

The Ultimate Signer smirked, **"Not bad! Your skills are praiseworthy like that. But sorry. I don't plan on taking this attack. Trap Card open! Reawakening of the Signers!"**

* * *

 _Reawakening of the Signers_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When your opponent's monster declares an attack, tribute 1 Synchro Monster you control: Destroy that monster, and if you do inflict damage to your opponent equal to that card's ATK. You can banish 1 Synchro Monster from your GY: Set this card to your field._

* * *

 **"So now by tributing Red Dragon Archfiend your monster is destroyed, and you take damage equal to it's attack points!"** the Ultimate Signer said as Red Dragon Archfiend shattered.

"Majestic Holy Way's ability activates! Holy Judgement!" Kairi countered as Stella on Majestic Holy Way shattered.

 _Majestic Holy Way: **(ATK: 6200 - 100 + 1400 = 7500)**_

What now?" Riku asked nervously.

"Majestic Holy Dragon attack! Divine Judgement!" Kairi called as Majestic Holy Dragon roared firing a big attack at Ultimaya T'Zolkin which hit.

But the smoke cleared showing Ultimaya T'Zolkin wasn't harmed nor was the Ultimate Signer.

"What just... his spell!" Riku cried in shock.

 **"Indeed. Due to Dragon Shield, Ultimaya T'Zolkin can't be destroyed by any means. And any damage from battles involving it are negated."** the Ultimate Signer smirked, **"If I didn't use Reawakening I would be defeated by now."**

"In all honesty I didn't expect that to work." Kairi admitted before saying, "During this end phase the remaining monsters on Majestic Holy Dragon are banished, then she returns to my Extra Deck, for the regular Holy Way to come back."

At that Majestic Holy Dragon vanished only for Holy Way to appear again roaring.

Riku and Kalin frowned at that.

Ultimate Signer 2nd Turn:

 **"Not bad at all."** the Ultimate Signer smirked, **"You were quick, and that dragon which is the Signer's true power was a good try. You pushed me this far. But your gonna have to do more then that to get pass me."**

With that he called, **"I draw! And I activate Reawakening's effect! By banishing Red Dragon Archfiend, I set this card to my field!"**

He set the trap.

 **"Ultimaya T'Zolkin's ability activates!"** the Ultimate Signer called, **"Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!"**

With those words Black Rose Dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Black Rose Dragon_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _When this card is Synchro Summoned, you can destroy all cards on the field. Once per turn, you can remove from play 1 Plant-Type monster in Graveyard to change 1 Defense Position monster your opponent controls to face-up Attack Position and reduce its ATK to 0 until the End Phase of this turn._

* * *

"At least it wasn't a Synchro Summon." Riku pointed out.

"But that isn't what we should worry about." Kairi grunted.

 _ **"I switch Cluster Amaryllis to attack mode. And now Black Rose Dragon's ability! I banish Copy Plant to switch that annoying Token to attack mode!"**_ the Ultimate Signer called as Black Rose Dragon's vines shot trapping the Token forcing it to attack mode.

"Big sis!" Leo panicked before crying out in pain again.

 **"And now Black Rose Dragon! Incinerate that Token!"** the Ultimate Signer called as Black Rose Dragon shot a beam to the Sheep Token.

"I activate Power Frame!" Kairi called.

* * *

 _Power Frame_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When a face-up monster you control is targeted for an attack by a monster with a higher ATK: Target the attack target; negate that attack, and if you do, equip this card to that target. The equipped monster gains ATK equal to the difference between its ATK and the ATK of its attacker when this card resolves._

* * *

"As I monster I have to attacked by an opponent's monster that attack is negated!" Kairi called as Black Rose Dragon dispelled the attack, "And I equip this card to my Sheep Token to where it's attack points becomes the same as Black Rose Dragon's!"

 _Sheep Token: **(ATK: 0 + 2400 = 2400)**_

Kalin let out a sigh of relief hearing that.

 **"Very well. Then I attack the Sheep Token with Cluster Amaryllis!"** the Ultimate Signer called as the bird charged being destroyed by the Token. **(Ultimate Signer: 3800)**

"Not good." Riku frowned. "That Amaryllis has a special ability."

The bird shot flames as Kairi grunted. **(Kairi: 2600)**

"Come on Kairi, you can't lose." Kalin said nervously.

 **"You've squeezed yourself out. But how long can it continue?"** the Ultimate Signer smirked, **"By banishing the Botanical Lion, I discarded for One for One, Cluster Amaryllis is revived."**

Cluster Amaryllis reappeared again.

* * *

 **Kairi: 2600**

 **Ultimate Signer: 3800**

* * *

Kairi 3rd Turn:

Kairi got up drawing, "Draw!"

 _'What can she do?'_ Riku thought nervously.

"I activate Card of Sanctity!" Kairi called.

* * *

 _Card of Sanctity_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Each player draws until they have 6 cards in their hand._

* * *

"So now we both draw until our hands are 6!" Kairi said as they both drew 6 cards, "And next I summon Vylon Cube!"

The Cube Vylon appeared.

* * *

 _Vylon Cube_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fairy/Tuner_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 800_

 _If this card is sent to the Graveyard for the Synchro Summon of a LIGHT monster: You can add 1 Equip Spell Card from your Deck to your_ _hand._

* * *

Everyone watched her calmly.

"Now level 3 Cube tunes level 7 Holy Way!" Kairi called as the two flew up.

 **(LV: 3 + 7 = 10)**

"Dragon from the Mountain! Be blessed from the light of Heaven, and use it to ascend to the High Heavens! Synchro Summon! Level 10! Ascension Sky Dragon!" Kairi called as Ascension Sky Dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Ascension Sky Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: ?_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _1 Tuner + 1+ non-Tuner monsters_  
 _If this card is Synchro Summoned: It gains 800 ATK for each card currently in your hand. When this card you control is destroyed by your opponent's card and sent to your GY, if all the monsters that were used for the Synchro Summon of this card are in your GY: You can Special Summon all of them, but their effects are negated. You can only use this effect of "Ascension Sky Dragon" once per turn._

* * *

"Ascension Sky Dragon." Leo whispered weakly only to wince again.

"And now Cube allows me to add an Equip Spell to my hand." Kairi said adding a card, "And now Ascension Sky Dragon gains 800 points each card I have in my hand! I have 6 cards! So it's attack points are 4800!"

Ascension Sky Dragon roared at that. **(ATK: 0 + (6 * 800) = 4800)**

"Awesome dragon." Riku smiled.

"And now I equip my Sheep Token with Fairy Meteor Crush!" Kairi called activating the card she added.

* * *

 _Fairy Meteor Crush_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _If the equipped monster attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent._

* * *

"And now Ascension Sky Dragon attack Black Rose Dragon!" Kairi called as Ascension charged an attack.

"If this works she wins." Riku smiled.

 **"I activate Reawakening once more!"** the Ultimate Signer called as Black Rose Dragon vanished.

"I activate Vylon Saver's effect in my hand! When a monster battles I discard this card to negate the abilities of a monster! I pick Ascension Sky Dragon!" Kairi called.

 _Ascension Sky Dragon: **(ATK: 4800 - 4800 = 0)**_

"Now which one?" Kalin frowned.

Ascension Sky Dragon shattered.

"Reawakening inflicts damage equal to the attack points of the monster it destroyed. So since Ascension Sky Dragon's attack points are zero, the damage I take is also zero!" Kairi called as a harmless wind brush through her.

"Can you please stop terrifying me sis?" Riku requested.

"Sorry. But also as Ascension Sky Dragon is destroyed by my opponent's effect both Cube, and Holy Way are revived!" Kairi called as the two appeared, "And now Sheep Token attack Cluster Amaryllis!"

At that the Token charged in destroying Cluster Amaryllis. **(Ultimate Signer: 1400)**

"Just a bit more." Kalin whispered.

Cluster Amaryllis shot flames as Kairi grunted. **(Kairi: 1800)** "I set 2 cards. Your turn."

 **"Not bad. But like I said your gonna have to do better."** the Ultimate Signer smirked.

Ultimate Signer 3rd Turn:

 **"I draw! And now I use Reawakening! I banish Black Rose Dragon to set it! And now Ultimaya T'Zolkin's ability!"** the Ultimate Signer called.

 **"Docking strength with courage to protect the world's peace! Synchro Summon! Envoy of love and justice, Power Tool Dragon!"**

At that Power Tool Dragon appeared beside Ultimaya T'Zolkin.

* * *

 _Power Tool Dragon_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Machine/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2300_

 _DEF: 2500_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can add 1 random Equip Spell Card from your Deck to your hand. If this card would be destroyed while equipped with an Equip Spell Card, you can send that card to the Graveyard instead._

* * *

Leo looked up weakly as his eyes widened in horror.

 **"Power Tool Dragon's ability! I add 1 random equip spell to my hand."** the Ultimate Signer said adding a card, **"And now I summon Glow-Up Bulb!"**

At that a small bulb appeared.

* * *

 _Glow-Up Bulb_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Plant/Tuner_

 _ATK: 100_

 _DEF: 100_

 _If this card is in your GY: You can send the top card of your Deck to the GY, and if you do, Special Summon this card. You can only use this effect of "Glow-Up Bulb" once per Duel._

* * *

 **"And now Glow-Up Bulb tune yourself with Power Tool Dragon!"** the Ultimate Signer called as the two flew up.

 **(LV: 1 + 7 = 8)**

"Stop... it..." Leo said weakly.

 **"The courage and power to protect the future of the planet is a Revolution! Synchro Summon! Evolve, Life Stream Dragon!"** the Ultimate Signer called as Leo's Life Stream Dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Life Stream Dragon_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2900_

 _DEF: 2400_

 _1 Tuner + "Power Tool Dragon"_  
 _When this card is Synchro Summoned: You can make your LP become 4000. You take no effect damage. If this face-up card on the field would be destroyed, you can banish 1 Equip Spell Card from your Graveyard instead._

* * *

Leo looked devastated seeing the dragon.

 **"And now as I summoned this dragon my Life Points are restored to full value."** the Ultimate Signer smirked as Life Stream's wings glowed on him.

 **(Ultimate Signer: 4000)**

Kalin and Riku frowned seeing that.

 **"And now I activate the Equip Spell, Supreme Wing!"** the Ultimate Signer called as Life Stream glowed.

* * *

 _Supreme Wing_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Equip only to a Dragon-Type monster that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck. This card and the equipped monster cannot be destroyed by card effects. Once per Battle Phase, during either player's turn, if the equipped monster destroys an opponent's monster by battle: You can inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK the destroyed monster had on the field. If the equipped monster is destroyed by battle: You can destroy the monster that destroyed it, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK the destroyed monster had on the field. You cannot Normal or Special Summon monsters._

* * *

 **"And now Life Stream attack Holy Way with Life is Beautiful!"** the Ultimate Signer called as Life Stream fired a rainbow blast at Kairi's Dragon as it roared shattered as Kairi grunted. **(Kairi: 1300)**

"That stinks." Kairi admitted.

"Big sis... I'm so sorry." Leo choked out while tearing up.

 **"And now Supreme Wing deals you damage equal to Holy Way's attack points!"** the Ultimate Signer called as Life Stream fired another blast.

"Not so fast! I activate Hanewata's ability! By discarding this card the damage is negated!" Kairi called as she avoided the attack.

"This is bad, what's Kairi supposed to do now?" Kalin frowned.

 **"You again squeezed through... But neither Life Stream, and Ultimaya can be destroyed. Supreme Wing can't be either. And effect damage is useless. How can you get out of this?"** the Ultimate Signer questioned.

* * *

 **Kairi: 1300**

 **Ultimate Signer: 4000**

* * *

Kairi 4th Turn:

 _'He's not wrong... But just because it's difficult doesn't mean it's impossible.'_ Kairi thought taking a couple of breaths before drawing.

 _'She can't even destroy Life Stream Dragon by battle because she'll lose. Is it hopeless?'_ Kalin thought bitterly.

Kairi called, "I activate Return from the Different Dimension!"

* * *

 _Return from the Different Dimension_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Pay half your Life Points; Special Summon as many of your banished monsters as possible. During the End Phase, banish all monsters that were Special Summoned by this effect._

* * *

"I trade half my points to summon all of my banished monsters!" Kairi called. **(Kairi: 0750)** "Return Vanguard!"

Vanguard reappeared.

"Then I summon Fairy Giver!" Kairi called as a fairy appeared.

* * *

 _Fairy Giver_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 1100_

 _DEF: 900_

 _When this card is Normal Summoned: Target 1 monster you control, increase that card's level by 1._

* * *

"And now it increases Cube's level by 1!" Kairi called as Giver shined on Cube.

 _Cube: **(LV: 3 + 1 = 4)**_

"I use level 4 Cube, Vanguard, and Giver to build the Overlay Network!" Kairi called as the three glowed bright flying up.

 **"Huh?"** the Ultimate Signer asked surprised.

"Heavens Armory! Greet this new forger of the angelic armory to the High Heavens to join in battle by the mist of Ancient Light! Xyz Summon! Appear Rank 4! Vylon Disigma!" Kairi chanted as her Xyz Monster appeared.

* * *

 _Vylon Disigma_

 _Light Type_

 _Rank 4_

 _Fairy/Xyz_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2100_

 _3 Level 4 monsters_  
 _Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to target 1 face-up Attack Position Effect Monster your opponent controls; equip that target to this card. At the start of the Damage Step, if this card battles a monster whose Attribute is the same as a card equipped by this effect: Destroy that monster._

* * *

 **(ORU: 3)**

"Is it enough?" Riku asked.

"And now I activate Disigma's ability! I use 1 Overlay Unit to make 1 monster an equip card! I pick Life Stream Dragon! Heaven's Equipment!" Kairi called as Life Stream formed in Disigma forming a shoulder guard with it's head **(ORU: 3 - 2)** , "And now Supreme Wing is destroyed as it can't equip to monsters that are equipment cards!"

Supreme Wing shattered at that.

"And now I activate Harpie's Feather Duster!" Kairi called shocking the Ultimate Signer as his Spells, and Traps shattered.

* * *

 _Harpie's Feather Duster_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Destroy all Spell and Trap Cards your opponent controls._

* * *

"It just might be." Kalin smiled.

secs ago"And now Disigma attack! Heaven's Aura!" Kairi called as Disigma attacked Ultimaya who roared in agony being destroyed as the Ultimate Signer was pushed back grunting. **(Ultimate Signer: 1500)**

The moment Ultimaya shattered Leo gasped and his mark reappeared.

"Leo? You okay?" Kalin asked him.

"I think so." Leo nodded.

"I set a card. Your turn." Kairi said ending her turn.

Ultimate Signer 4th Turn:

 **"Not bad... Beaten my strongest combo, and destroyed Ultimaya."** the Ultimate Signer smirked, **"And for that you earned the right to face my true power!"**

"Wait what?" Kalin questioned in shock.

 **"My turn! Draw!"** the Ultimate Signer called, **"I activate the spell Monster Reborn!"**

* * *

 _Monster Reborn_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 monster in either player's GY; Special Summon it._

* * *

 **"And due to this spell Cluster Amaryllis revives again!"** the Ultimate Signer called as his monster appeared, **"And now I use Glow-Up Bulb's ability! I mill my top card to summon it!"**

Glow-Up Bulb appeared.

"Now what?" Riku frowned.

 **"And now I activate Double Spell!"** the Ultimate Signer called.

* * *

 _Double Spell_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Discard 1 Spell Card, then target 1 Spell Card in your opponent's Graveyard; place that target in the appropriate Zone on your side of the field, and as this card's effect resolution, follow its card text as if you had used it yourself._

* * *

 **"I discard a spell to use your Tannhauser Gate!"** the Ultimate Signer called as Kairi's eyes widen as both his monsters levels are 9 each.

"No I don't think so." Kairi answered.

 **"And now this one requires 2 level 8 or higher monsters!"** the Ultimate Signer called as the two monsters on his field turned crimson as the Crimson Dragon mark on his chest, and Kairi, and Leo's Crimson Dragon Marks glowed brightly together before they formed to 12 stars lining up as crimson energy enveloped them.

 **"Unify chaos and reveal your shapeless form in this world! Synchro Summon! Phantasmal Lord Ultimitl Bishbaalkin!"**

At that a stronger, and flaming version of Ultimaya appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Phantasmal Lord Ultimitl Bishbaalkin_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 0_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _(This card's original Level is always treated as 12.)  
Cannot be Synchro Summoned. Must be Special Summoned (from your Extra Deck) by sending 2 Level 8 or higher monsters you control with the same Level to the Graveyard (1 Tuner and 1 non-Tuner), and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. Cannot be destroyed by card effects. This card gains 1000 ATK for each monster on the field. Once per turn, during either player's Main Phase: You can Special Summon the same number of "Utchatzimime Tokens" (Fiend-Type/DARK/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) on each player's field in Defense Position, so as to Summon as many as possible, also this card cannot attack for the rest of this turn._

* * *

The moment the monster appeared Leo screamed in agony before collapsing as his mark began pulsing on his arm.

"Leo!" Riku cried startled.

It almost looked like the new monster was draining Leo's life through his mark as it continued pulsing.

"For every monster in play Bishbaalkin gains 1000 points!" the Ultimate Signer called.

 _Bishbaalkin: **(ATK: 0 + (1000 * 3) = 3000)**_

"This is bad." Kalin frowned.

 **"And now Bishbaalkin attack!"** the Ultimate Signer called as his dragon attacked destroying Disigma as Kairi cried out being pushed back. **(Kairi: 0250)**

"Kairi!" Kalin and Riku cried together in horror.

Kairi slowly got up.

 **"I end my turn."** the Ultimate Signer smirked.

* * *

 **(New Dueling Theme: Off with Her Head (Nightcore) by Icon for Hire)**

 **Kairi: 0250**

 **Ultimate Signer: 1500**

* * *

Kairi 5th Turn:

Kairi grunted, "D-Draw!"

 **"I activate Bishbaalkin's other ability!"** the Ultimate Singer called.

"Now what?" Kalin frowned.

 **"During either of our turns, I can fill both our fields with Utchatzimime Tokens!"** the Ultimate Signer said as four tokens each appeared on both fields.

* * *

 _Utchatzimime Token_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Fiend/Token_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Special Summoned with "Phantasmal Lord Ultimitl Bishbaalkin"._

* * *

"Eight more monsters?" Riku asked in shock.

 **"With 8 more out Bishbaalkin gets 8000 more points."** the Ultimate Signer smirked.

 _Bishbaalkin: **(ATK: 2000 + (1000 * 8) = 10000)**_

"Kairi..." Kalin whispered in shock.

Kairi breathed heavily staring up as her vision started to turn blurry.

"Kairi?" Riku asked nervously.

Kairi stared on before pausing as her eyes glowed gold.

"What the?" Riku questioned.

"Kairi?" Kalin asked nervously.

She soon snapped out of it looking determined, "I activate Trade Out!"

* * *

 _Trade Out_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Tribute 1 monster you control: Special Summon 1 Tuner Monster with the same level in your GY as that monster._

* * *

"So now by sacrificing a Token, I summon back Majestic Dragon!" Kairi called as the fairy dragon appeared.

"And now Majestic Dragon tunes a token!" Kairi called as the two flew up.

 **(LV: 1 + 1 = 2)**

"Synchro Summon! Majestic Angel!" Kairi called as a angel appeared.

* * *

 _Majestic Angel_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Fairy/Tuner/Synchro_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _"Majestic Dragon" + 1 non-Tuner monster_  
 _When this card is Synchro Summoned: Special Summon 1 "Majestic Dragon" from your GY, but negate it's effects. (Other effects to be revealed.)_

* * *

"With it's summoned Majestic Dragon comes back with it's ability negated!" Kairi called as Majestic Dragon appeared again.

Kalin's eyes widened in shock seeing the monster.

"Majestic Dragon tunes the other 3 Tokens!" Kairi called as the four flew up.

 **(LV: 1 + 1 + 1 + 1 = 4)**

"Synchro Summon! Phonon Pulse Dragon!" Kairi called as a purple, and golden armored dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Phonon Pulse Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Dragon/Tuner/Synchro_

 _ATK: 1900_

 _DEF: 800_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _ _When this card is Synchro Summoned: You can declare a Level from 1 to 3; the Level of this card becomes that Level, also you cannot Special Summon for the rest of this turn, except for a Synchro Summon using this card as a Synchro Material Monster. You can only Special Summon "Phonon Pulse Dragon(s)" once per turn.__

* * *

"Ok... what are you doing Kairi?" Kalin asked her.

"Phonon Pulse Dragon's level is now 3!" Kairi called as Phonon Pulse glowed. **(LV: 4 - 1 = 3)** "And now Majestic Angel banishes Ascension Sky Dragon to summon Holy Way again!"

Holy Way appeared roaring.

"What is... wait a second!" Riku said in disbelief.

"Now time for me to evolve! LEVEL 2 MAJESTIC ANGEL, AND LEVEL 3 PHONON PULSE DRAGON TUNES LEVEL 7 HOLY WAY DRAGON!" Kairi declared as the three Synchro monsters flew up tuning.

Riku, Kalin, and the Ultimate Signer all stared in awe at what Kairi was doing.

 **(LV: 2 + 3 + 7 = 12)**

"Judgement of God itself taken in physical form! Join together with the Dragon of Judgement, and form into a new will made from the Divines' Grace! Accel SYNCHRO! THE WILL OF GOD! ANGELIC GOD DRAGON!"

At that a white dragon with white feathered wings with golden armor with gold claws with it's talons, a tail that has a ruby at the end, bathed in a light aura, and glowing gold eyes appeared roaring as the card materialized in Kairi's hand.

* * *

 _Angelic God Dragon_

 _Divine Type_

 _Level 12_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 4000_

 _DEF: 4000_

 _2 Synchro Tuner Monsters + "Holy Way Dragon"_  
 _Must be Synchro Summoned, and cannot be Special Summoned by any other ways._

* * *

"What... is that?" Kalin asked.

"A... Divine Monster?" Riku asked in shock.

The two of them just stared at the new dragon in awe.

 **"What... Is that?"** the Ultimate Signer asked in shock.

"Since all the Tokens on my side are gone your monster loses 4000 points!" Kairi called.

 _Bishbaalkin: **(ATK: 10000 - (1000 * 4) = 6000)**_

"It's still 2000 points weaker, but something tells me Kairi's just getting started." Riku smiled.

"It's not enough." Kalin frowned.

"And it also gains a Counter for every Synchro Monster played in the Duel!" Kairi called.

"I have a good feeling about..." Kalin started before his eyes widened. "Leo?"

Riku looked over. Leo wasn't moving and his mark was rapidly growing fainter. Just then Angelic God Dragon passed a golden orb to him. At that Leo winced starting to get up. As it did they noticed a faint Crimson glow that had been flowing from Leo into Phantasmal Lord Ultimitl Bishbaalkin seemed to stop as they realized it was killing him.

 **(A/N (Ulrich362): That's the other danger of the Ultimate Signer, his monsters kill the other Signers by being on the field. Kairi was dueling him so she was safe but Leo wasn't until now.)**

"Leo?" Kairi asked worried kneeling over him.

He looked exhausted and weak but his mark was back to normal. "Big... sis? What's going on, did you win?"

That was when he noticed Angelic God Dragon. Leo's eyes widened in awe seeing it. "Wow... she's beautiful."

"She's my evolution. A real God Card." Kairi smiled with tears in her eyes, "Are you surprised?"

"No way." Leo smiled. "Not even a little bit big sis."

Kairi smiled before saying, "12 Synchro Monsters were used in this Duel! So Angelic God Dragon gains 12 Counters!"

 _Angelic God Dragon: **(Counters: 12)**_

"What do those counters do?" Riku asked her.

"I activate Angelic God Dragon's next ability! I remove 1 counter to destroy a card on the field!" Kairi called as a 12 gems on the Crest on Angelic God Dragon's glowed before 1 stopped glowing. **(Counter: 12 - 11)**

Riku, Kalin, and Leo smiled hearing that.

 ** _"Dammit! However Bishbaalkin can't be destroyed by card effects!"_** the Ultimate Signer called.

"Then I'll destroy your Token!" Kairi called as Angelic God Dragon charged an orb of light in the palm of her hand, "God Punishment!"

Angelic God Dragon destroyed a Token.

"With a monster gone Bishbaalkin loses attack points!" Kairi called.

 _Bishbaalkin: **(ATK: 6000 - 1000 = 5000)**_

"Yes." Leo grinned.

"As long as the counters are more then 6 I can keep using this effect!" Kairi revealed, "I remove 1 Counter to destroy a second Token! God Punishment!" **(Counter: 11 - 10)**

Angelic God Dragon destroyed another Token.

"With another Token gone Bishbaalkin loses more attack points!" Kairi called.

 _Bishbaalkin: **(ATK: 5000 - 1000 = 4000)**_

The Ultimate Signer's eyes widened in horror.

 **"This is..."** he trailed off.

"Big sis... you did it." Leo smiled.

"I remove 2 more Counters to destroy the other last Tokens! God Punishment!" Kairi called as Angelic God Dragon destroyed the other two. **(Counter: 11 - 10 - 9)**

 _Bishbaalkin: **(ATK: 4000 - (1000 * 2) = 2000)**_

 **"Impossible!"** the Ultimate Signer cried.

"Listen... Thanks for me helping me evolve." Kairi smiled to him, "Because of this I now gain the strength to make things right for my family."

 **"You..."** the Ultimate Signer trailed off.

"Take this hit from us!" Kairi called, "Angelic God Dragon finish this! Will of the God!"

At that Angelic God Dragon fired a golden beam from her mouth that enveloped Bishbaalkin destroying him as the Ultimate Signer cried out.

* * *

 **Kairi: 0250**

 **Ultimate Signer: 0000**

 **Kairi wins the duel!**

* * *

As Kairi won a flash of light enveloped them again.

* * *

When the Light fade they find themselves back at the Hospital. Leo almost immediately gasped and started tearing up.

"Leo?" Kalin asked seeing that.

They noticed Luna still looked badly hurt and a single doctor was talking with a nurse while shaking his head before looking at Luna and frowning.

At that Kairi walked in asking, "How is she?"

"You're her older sister correct?" the doctor asked.

"Not related but she is my sister." Kairi answered.

The doctor nodded before frowning. "Her injuries are... far more severe than we initially thought. In my professional opinion, you and any other loved ones may want to say your goodbyes."

Kairi turned to Luna before saying, "It's not needed."

Kairi walked before slowly taking Luna in her arms hugging her as a tear dropped down to Luna's forehead as she had her hand hold Angelic God Dragon.

At that the card slowly glowed as Luna's vitals started to beep strongly.

"What in the world?" the doctor questioned in shock.

 _'A tiny spark of my God's power can heal a human completely.'_ Kairi thought with a smile, "Luna? Can you hear me?"

Luna shifted slightly before her eyes slowly opened. "Big... big sis?"

"How do you feel?" Kairi smiled.

Luna suddenly started tearing up before hugging Kairi and crying. Kairi hugged her back as Leo, Riku, and Kalin walked in as Riky asked the doctor, and nurse to step out for a minute. They nodded before leaving as Luna starting crying harder and harder as she clung to Kairi.

"It's okay Luna. I'm here. Leo, Kalin, and Riku are here also." Kairi smiled.

Luna kept sobbing for a few minutes before sniffling as tears kept flowing. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry."

"What are you sorry about?" Kairi asked her.

Luna had started crying again.

"If I had to guess, for not being able to stop Lester and getting herself hurt." Riku answered before frowning. "For not being able to help the people she loves even after everything you two did for her."

Kairi at that placed her hand on Luna's chin lifting it up for Luna, and Kairi to look at each other in the eye, "I'm not mad Luna."

Luna still had tears running down her face and looked like she was on the verge of completely breaking down again.

"I'm more like proud of you." Kairi smiled to her.

Luna's eyes widened. "Huh?"

"I'm proud that you are helping us stop Lester, and fight him never giving up." Kairi smiled, "And also that you don't stop until he's beat. I'm proud about your determination, and helping us stop Lester."

"But... I failed." Luna whispered sadly.

"Don't let failure stop you. You can always go forward. Your maybe down but your not out." Kairi smiled.

"She's right Luna." Leo smiled gently.

"Leo..." Luna whispered before she looked down. "Big sis... I want to go home."

That was when Luna noticed the card in her hand. Luna blinked looking at it only for her eyes to widen in shock.

"It's my evolution, and my true power Luna. Turns out I have powers of the Divines themselves." Kairi smiled.

Luna blushed. "Wow."

Kairi got the equipment off Luna, and carried her as they head back home.

When they got there Kairi set Luna down on the couch. Luna pouted and tried to get up.

"Just rest Luna, my powers may healed you completely but your still tired." Kairi told her.

"But... I want to see the babies." Luna admitted with a small blush.

"Kalin, Riku?" Kairi asked them.

At that they walked off before walking back with the triplets. Luna smiled seeing them. "Hi you guys, are you ok?"

They all reached for her. Luna took all three of them and smiled gently while hugging them. "It's ok, I'm right..."

She paused before closing her eyes gently.

"Mommy's right here."

They hugged her tight.

Kairi smiled at this sitting down. Luna hugged them back with a gentle smile.

* * *

 **Ulrich362: Well... Kairi's gotten an incredible new power and Luna is on her feet again. Well maybe not on her feet but she's recovered and just needs some rest.**

 **bopdog111: And now Kairi's new power might be enough to take down Lester. Is it?**

 **Ulrich362: Unfortunately she won't be finding out quite yet, because it's time for the final match of the WRGP. Team 5ds vs Team World.**

 **bopdog111: Can Yusei, and them do well against Lester, and the other two people?**

 **Ulrich362: We'll have to wait and see. See you in the next chapter.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	57. Appearance of the Divine Temple!

**Ulrich362: Well... random luck gives this one another update.**

 **bopdog111: And Kairi has awakened her true power.**

 **Ulrich362: Very true.**

 **bopdog111: So what could happen here today?**

 **Ulrich362: Only one way to find out, enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's but we own the OCs!**

* * *

It had been a few days since Luna's recovery and Kairi obtaining her new dragon and at the moment Luna was feeding Fabia and Sora while Leo held Mira and Riku, Kairi, and Kalin were sitting at the table.

"Kairi... it's time isn't it?" Riku asked her.

"Time?" Kairi asked.

"The final match. Team 5ds against Lester and Team World." Kalin pointed out.

"Yeah. Seems like my power isn't needed." Kairi admitted.

"We don't know for sure, we should still go and keep an eye on things." Riku told her. "Besides, even if it isn't you can't tell me the idea of seeing Lester get taken down isn't at least a little appealing."

Kairi nodded before saying, "Oh also I want to reveal something to Leo, and Luna after Lester is down."

"Reveal something to them?" Kalin asked. "What is it?"

Kairi smiled closing her eyes, "Those three won't be the only pitter patter of little feet."

"Excuse me?" Kalin questioned.

Kairi nodded to him.

"Oh yeah, you were planning on helping me and Misty." Riku recalled.

"Uh not exactly." Kairi told him.

"Ok, that's impossible Kairi." Kalin told her.

"Huh?" Kairi asked hearing that.

He lowered his voice to a whisper. "You are not pregnant again."

"What?" Riku asked not hearing that.

"It's nothing Riku." Kalin mentioned before frowning. "Do you mind letting them know we're about to head to the stadium?"

Riku nodded as he walked off. A few minutes later the eight of them were ready to head to the stadium to cheer for team 5ds.

"Your not excited?" Kairi whispered to Kalin.

"Kairi... I know for a fact we haven't done that in a long time. So if you're saying what I think you are... that hurts a lot." Kalin whispered back.

"I'm not Kalin." Kairi told him.

He blinked. "Then what are you..."

"I was saying that sometime after this we should try to have the triplets get a little brother or sister." Kairi told him.

"Oh... maybe. After you help Riku and Misty though." Kalin pointed out.

"I know. When she gets back from her trip." Kairi told him.

Kalin nodded.

"Well, we can ask the lovebirds their opinion after Team 5ds wins ok?" Riku asked.

They nodded as they sat to watch.

"Looks like Jack's going first, he has one of those dragons like the one you used right Kairi?" Kalin asked.

"You mean Red Nova Dragon?" Kairi asked, "Yeah. I hope that it can do well against Lester, and his team."

"I meant a Majestic Dragon. Though that might work too." Kalin admitted as they turned to watch the duel where Jack quickly overpowered Lester only for him to reveal a trap the moment he took damage.

"Infinite Aura gains one counter for every 100 points of damage you just dealt me." Lester smirked.

 _Infinite Aura: **(Aura Counters: 10)**_

Kairi look up, and made a confused look, "Hold the phone..."

"Big sis?" Leo asked.

"The only effect that trap has is getting Counters for each 100 points of damage Lester, and his Team takes." Kairi answered, "It doesn't have another effect."

"It doesn't?" Luna asked. "Then why would he play it?"

Kairi gives thought before saying, "Maybe one of his cards can use Infinite Aura for it's Counters?"

"Maybe, but what card?" Riku questioned as they kept watching only for Jack to use Red Nova Dragon's special ability and outmaneuver Lester's Meklord Emperor before destroying it and wiping out Lester's life points to which he activated a Trap called Infinite Prison which placed Sky Core in his Spell/Trap Card Zone.

 _Infinite Aura: **(Aura Counters: 40)**_

Despite he lost Kairi frowned.

"That's good, now they can't use that trap and Jack has a huge advantage right?" Leo asked.

"I don't know. That looked too easy." Kairi admitted.

"Well Red Nova Dragon is really strong right?" Luna asked.

At that they looked to see a second person known as Primo has rode in to battle Jack, and he soon summoned a humanoid robot known as Meklord Emperor Wisel.

"That's..." Kalin whispered seeing it.

"Kalin?" Kairi asked seeing that.

"That's the one I dueled. Before the triplets were born." he told her. "Meklord Emperor Wisel."

Kairi widen her eyes as they turned. Unlike with Lester, Jack took some damaging hits against Primo but ultimately managed to win with 1100 life points left as Primo also used Infinite Prison to set Wise Core facedown on his field.

 _Infinite Aura: **(Aura Counters: 80)**_

Kairi was a bit suspicious that Primo only ended his turn when he used Echo Mirror during Jack's turn.

"This is amazing big sis." Leo smiled while Mira, Fabia, and Sora all were clapping and waving excitedly seeing Jack winning.

Then to the shock of everyone the last member who was a big elder man named Jakob entered the track... but running in a fast speed.

"Ok... I hope I'm in that good shape when I'm his age." Riku admitted.

To more shock Jakob jump up, and combined with his Duel Runner.

"You know... on second thought maybe not." Riku mentioned before suddenly the triplets started to cry.

"The real fight begins now." Kairi said seeing this.

She was not wrong as Jakob took his turn by summoning a third Meklord called Granel who's effect is having attack points equal to his Life Points, and used a Speed Spell called Takeover to destroy Infinite Aura, and gain Life Points equal to how many counters it have by 100.

Kairi widen her eyes, "So that's why they have Infinite Aura! To make Granel the most strongest monster in play!"

Luna started trembling seeing Jakob's life points and Granel's attack points increase to 12000.

"That... big sis what are Yusei and the others going to do?" Leo asked fearfully.

"I..." Kairi trailed off not saying anything else.

Jakob then soon made his attack which Jack tried to counter with Red Nova's ability to banish it to negate the attack but Jakob easily countered by using Granel Top's effect to negate Red Nova's protection effect which obliterated both of them at once.

"Jack!" Leo cried in horror seeing that as the triplets started bawling even louder clearly scared of Granel.

"Oh hell...!" Kalin growled at this.

After defeating Jack, Jakob revealed that Granel Attack allowed him to absorb Red Nova Dragon from the graveyard increasing its attack points even higher.

Then to their horror Crow challenged Jakob second but despite trying to outplay him he was ultimately defeated without dealing any damage at all leaving Yusei as the only one left to try and come up with a strategy to beat the now 15500 attack point Meklord Emperor that could use Red Nova Dragon as a weapon or a shield.

"This is terrible..." Kairi said in horror, "They would need my power, and Angelic God Dragon by this point."

"But it's Yusei right... he can figure out something can't he?" Leo asked nervously while looking down and hugging Mira and Fabia while Luna held Sora. "He's not going to lose now is he?"

Shortly after Yusei joined the duel a massive infinity symbol appeared in the sky as just like during Yusei's match with Jack in the Fortune Cup the Signers, Kairi and Riku's triplets, Riku, and Bruno were all suddenly floating above what could only be described as a wasteland. The entire area was in ruins.

Kairi looked around in horror.

"What... is this?" Kalin asked in disbelief.

"This, is the future Kalin Kessler." Jakob's voice told them as images of the three members of Team World appeared in the sky only they looked resigned and sad. "The future brought about by Synchro Summoning."

"Synchro did all of this?" Kairi asked looking around, "But that's impossible..."

"Oh it's possible alright." Lester told her. "It seemed incredible, Synchro Summoning revolutionized the entire world."

As he said that the area shifted to what looked like a slightly more advanced version of New Domino City with dozens if not hundreds of people were all Turbo Dueling and Synchro Summoning at the same time and looked to be having incredible amounts of fun.

"The entire world was able to turn the energy of dueling into power. Ener-D reactors sprung up across the planet." Primo stated before frowning as Lester suddenly screamed in terror looking past them.

They looked to see hundreds of Meklord Emperors Wisel, Skiel, and Granel attacking the city destroying everything without mercy before they see a kid that looks like a younger version of Lester running with a couple of adults before an attack from them struck killing the adults in the process but the younger Lester was spared.

"That..." Luna started before starting to tremble in horror.

"What just happened? Are you telling us that was you?" Jack questioned.

"Yes, it was my greatest despair in life. Losing my parents." Lester answered sadly as the scene shifted to Primo and a young woman hiding in a room as they waited for a Granel to pass by before blasting it with a bazooka.

Not destroyed the Granel turned catching them off guard, and blasted them with it's cannon knocking them back only for Primo to notice the girl's gun is what was left being damaged before screaming in rage firing his gun at the Granel.

The triplets started sobbing and clinging to the twins who were shaking in horror.

"This can't possibly be real can it?" Akiza asked nervously.

"It is real. I lived through that nightmare." Primo replied before frowning.

"If only it were just that, but the worse was yet to come. All across the world the Ener-D reactors suddenly started overloaded and they exploded. It made Zero Reverse look trivial in comparison." Jakob stated as they saw hundreds of explosions across the world before seeing a frail old man wandering through the ruins, Jakob desperately calling for anyone only for there to be no response.

Kairi looked on before looking down, "Why didn't you three tell us this from the start? Then from there we would help you with whatever we can."

"Oh but you have Kairi, you see in order to prevent this from happening we require Duel Energy so that the Circuit could be completed." Lester told her.

"Once we defeat Team 5ds the Arc Cradle will descend and destroy New Domino City." Primo told her. "Ending this before it can begin. A small price for the survival of the world."

With that a flash of light enveloped them and they were back at the stadium.

Kairi looked around before asking, "Was that... a dream?"

"It felt real though." Riku frowned.

At that they watch as Yusei battled Jakob with Black-Winged Dragon that Crow left only for it to be destroyed, and that allowed Yusei to use Shadow Impulse to summon Stardust Dragon, and soon had summoned a Synchro Tuner Monster named Formula Synchron.

"He's planning on using that dragon, that just might work." Kalin noted recalling the dragon Yusei used again Halldor.

Soon Yusei summoned a monster called Shooting Star Dragon, and with it's effect Yusei excavated 5 Tuners making 5 attacks, and with Synchro Striker Unit it not only destroyed Red Nova Dragon, and Granel but also reduced Jakob to 3900 points.

"He did it!" Leo cheered excitedly as the triplets started laughing happily at the scary monster being gone only for Jakob to say something they couldn't hear before the Infinity Symbol in the sky reappeared and all three members of Team World flew up towards it only to seem to fuse together.

"What in the..." Kalin trailed off.

At that their pieces from their faces formed a face as what appeared was a man that has gray, and red hair, a green gem on his forehead, while having a white, and red body, and a ring like centerpiece behind him while having red eyes as he announced for all to hear, "I am... Aporia."

Suddenly Lester's Duel Board and Primo's Duel Runner raced out onto the track before merging with Jakob's Duel Runner and forming a larger white one as wires shot out of it and plugged into Aporia's body pulling him down into position.

"What the...?" Kairi asked in shock.

Then Aporia continuing the Duel used Infinite Prison for Grand Core, and send it to the Graveyard to add the the Cores to his hand only to send them back in the Graveyard to activate a trap called Meklord Emperor Creation to summon a large white humanoid Meklord with three orbs on it's chest, and shoulders, a shield for a right arm, a cannon for a left arm, and 4000 attack points named Meklord Astro Mekanikle.

During that time Angelic God Dragon was dispelling any lightning bolts that would harm anybody. When the duel ended Kairi ran down. Leo, Luna, Riku, and Kalin ran after her with the former three holding the triplets close. Kairi arrived where Team 5D's were exhausted, "You three okay?"

"We've been better, but it's over now." Crow smiled only for something to almost immediately appear in the sky.

Before noticing Kairi used her power of the Divines to heal Yusei, Jack, and Crow. That's when she felt an ominous presence and looked up as the Signers all noticed what looked like a massive structure slowly descending on them.

"What the...?" Kairi asked shocked.

"Ok... please tell me that's not what I think it is." Riku frowned. "What can we do now?"

"We gotta stop that. Their's gotta be a way." Kairi told them.

Suddenly Leo's eyes widened in horror. "Big sis... is that the Arc-Cradle?"

"Or... The Divine Temple." Kairi realized.

"You mean that's what Lester blackmailed you into guarding?" Kalin asked before pausing. "Wait a second, if he needed you too protect it that would mean there is a way to protect the city."

Kairi grunted before summoning Angelic God Dragon.

"Big sis?" Luna asked. "What are you doing?"

Meanwhile the Dragon's appearance shocked Team 5d's, and everyone who hasn't seen it yet.

"What is that thing?" Crow asked in shock.

"It's my true power, the will of God in a physical form... A true God Card." Kairi answered.

Yusei smiled at that.

"I had enough being on the sidelines, and not having my weight around while always being a weak duelist... But that has changed. I let Lester put me in this conflict by defending the Divine Temple, and now... I'm gonna finish this." Kairi told them.

"You're joking right?" Crow asked her.

"Since when were you weak?" Jack questioned.

"Since like most of my life. A lot of my duels are mere child's play, and I always get taken down wither it was from terrible luck or little talent. But now that is changed, and now I am stronger that might be equal to you, and Yusei, Jack." Kairi answered, "I had evolved from battling the original Signer himself, and I had obtained both my powers of the Divine, and Angelic God Dragon herself. And now I'm no longer sitting back while you all do all the work. I'm taking responsibility, and finishing this conflict myself."

Jack frowned. "How stupid are you?"

That made Kairi turn to him.

"You already were as strong as us, and now that you have this new dragon you're going to try and stop that thing on your own?" Jack asked her. "That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard you say Kairi."

"I wasn't as strong as you, and the other's Jack." Kairi told him, "I kept on losing a lot of duels, and wither it was from terrible luck, or little talent I don't know but that has changed. And now that I evolved, I can finish what I had unintentionally started."

"Bad luck doesn't make you weak." Crow told her.

Hearing that she looked over.

"They're right Kairi. You aren't weak, you never have been." Yusei told her. "And you're not doing this by yourself."

"But I had started..." Kairi trailed off.

SMACK

"Hey!" Kairi cried rubbing her face.

"How dumb are you?" Kalin asked. "You aren't doing this alone, end of story."

"I..." Kairi said looking down.

"He's right. You aren't going up there by yourself." Yusei nodded.

Kairi started to have tears in her eyes. Kalin embraced her. "Let it all out."

Kairi started to tear up at that. Leo, Luna, and Riku joined the hug. After a few minutes Kairi stopped crying.

"Do you feel any better?" Crow asked her.

"Yeah." Kairi answered.

"Alright, then we're all going to go and deal with that thing together. Got it Kairi?" Jack asked.

Kairi nodded determined before saying, "Riku, Kalin can you two stay here with the babies?"

When she said that she immediately felt three little hands clinging to her. She hugged her triplets.

"Kaikai no." Fabia said clinging to her even more.

"Mama Luna, dada Leo, Kaikai." Mira insisted while Sora was nodding repeatedly.

"It's okay you three. It's too dangerous for you three to come with us. I'm saying this because I love you three." Kairi told them.

"No!" Sora cried.

She kissed their little heads.

"I don't think they want to be separated from you, Leo, and Luna." Riku admitted.

"It's too dangerous for them to come along." Kairi told him.

"If we fail it'll be dangerous either way Kairi." Yusei pointed out.

Kairi think before saying, "Leo, Luna can you three make sure their safe?"

"Absolutely." Leo nodded. "I won't let anything happen to them."

"Neither will I." Luna agreed.

Kairi nodded as Angelic God Dragon readied a platform for them, "Then if your ready let's go."

They all got on the platform. With that Angelic God Dragon along with the Signers flew up to the Divine Temple.

* * *

 **Ulrich362: The Divine Temple has arrived.**

 **bopdog111: And from their are the final battles of the canon storyline.**

 **Ulrich362: True, the question is who will they be up against?**

 **bopdog111: Let's find out next time.**

 **Ulrich362: Makes sense to me. See you in the next chapter.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	58. Battle against Meklords!

**bopdog111: We're now onto the Arc-Cradle.**

 **Ulrich362: The grand finale, can they save New Domino City?**

 **bopdog111: Let's find out.**

 **Ulrich362: Agreed, enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's but we own the OCs!**

* * *

They continued flying to the Divine Temple thanks to Angelic God Dragon.

"Alright, so does anyone know how to stop this thing?" Crow asked.

"We'll have to find out." Kalin told them.

"Could be." Kairi said hearing that.

Suddenly Sora pointed to the right.

"Sora?" Luna asked looking over.

"Is he telling us to go that way?" Jack asked.

"Angelic God Dragon." Kairi said to her God who nodded before flying there.

"Kairi... are you sure you're ok?" Yusei asked her.

"Yeah why?" Kairi asked him.

"I'm worried about you... especially after what happened with Le... Aporia." Yusei mentioned.

"I'm okay Yusei." Kairi smiled.

He nodded before a flash of light enveloped Angelic God Dragon. Seeing that Kairi turned to see. Kairi grunted before seeing Leo, Luna, Sora, Mira, and Fabia were with her.

"Big sis? What happened?" Luna asked nervously.

"I don't know." Kairi said looking worried.

"Which way do we go?" Leo asked looking at two halls at opposite ends of the room before the triplets started crying.

Kairi said to them, "It's okay."

"It's ok, mommy and daddy are right here." Luna whispered before pausing. "Huh, do you hear something big sis?"

Kairi payed attention. It sounded like a gear down one of the halls.

"That might be what we're trying to stop." Kairi said to them.

"Then that might be where the others are." Leo mentioned.

"Come on." Kairi told them.

They nodded following her. They ran to see at the end of the gear. They arrived at a room with a massive gear in the floor and someone standing in the center of the room.

"Who's there?" Kairi asked seeing the person.

"So you chose to betray us? You gave your word to defend the Arc-Cradle, or have you forgotten?" the person, Aporia, asked her.

"You?" Kairi asked shocked, "Your name is Aporia right?"

"That's correct." Aporia nodded.

"Listen I only gave my word only because Lester blackmailed me since I was a Satellite." Kairi told him, "Well since I don't know what exactly happened to him during the duel I can tell that my word is no longer important."

"Lester was merely one of my embodiments. From one of the three despairs of my life." Aporia told her. "Though if you feel your word is no longer important I assume your goal is to stop this Planetary Gear beneath us?"

"Planetary Gear?" Kairi asked hearing that.

"Yes, and in order to stop it you'll have to defeat me in a duel. However that simply isn't possible." Aporia told her.

"And I can pretty much guess why. Your the holder of the true Meklord Cards, and their hidden potential like that Mekanikle you used against Yusei." Kairi told him, "Your right, I can't beat you."

Aporia blinked in surprise. "Then you understand the world can only be saved through the destruction of New Domino City."

"I wasn't finished." Kairi told him, "Your right I can't beat you... If I was by myself, and still what I was. But ever since Lester's victories on my sister I had grown more stronger, and ready to make amends with Lester once, and for all. And I won't go through it alone."

"What?" Aporia questioned.

"I wasn't really strong back then, and wasn't a strong duelist... But now that has changed, and now I'm ready to right the wrongs that happened to me while I was having Sora, Fabia, and Mira." Kairi told him, "Which means Aporia since technically your Lester yourself your now against me."

With that said she activated her Duel Disk. Aporia closed his eyes before a panel on the wall opened and three devices shot out and struck Mira, Fabia, and Sora on the chest causing them to start crying.

"Babies?" Luna asked seeing that look startled.

"What did you do!?" Leo demanded at Aporia.

"I've ensured Kairi won't attempt to flee, not that she can." Aporia stated activating his Duel Disc.

Kairi told the twins, "Stay with the triplets. I'll make amends."

They nodded holding the twins.

"Since you challenged me I will take the first turn." Aporia stated simply.

Kairi nodded.

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Addicted by Silver End**

 **Kairi: 4000**

 **Aporia: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Aporia 1st Turn:

Aporia drew his card. "I'll begin with the field spell Fortissimo the Mobile Fortress."

* * *

 _Fortissimo the Mobile Fortress_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _Once per turn, during their Main Phase, the turn player can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Machine-Type monster from their hand. During each End Phase, if the turn player does not control a face-up Machine-Type monster, they take 100 damage._

* * *

"With this spell, once per turn we're permitted to summon a level four or below Machine Monster from our hand, but if a player does not control a Machine Monster at the end off their turn they take 100 points of damage."

"So if I have it right a Player can summon 2 Machines a turn, and non Machine Users will be punished for no machines on their field. Is that right?" Kairi asked him.

"Correct, and now I'll use Fortissimo's effect to summon Meklord Army of Wisel and I shall also summon Meklord Army of Skiel." Aporia stated as the two monsters appeared.

* * *

 _Meklord Army of Wisel_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Once per turn, when a monster you control attacks a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than than the ATK of the attacking monster, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent._

* * *

 _Meklord Army of Skiel_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _If you would take 1000 or more effect damage, you can reduce that damage to 0._

* * *

At that smaller joint forms of Wisel, and Skiel appeared on the field.

"Now I will set three cards and end my move." Aporia finished.

Kairi 1st Turn:

"Okay my turn! Draw!" Kairi called drawing looking over her hand, "And I'll start off by activating Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen!"

* * *

 _Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 Fairy-Type monster from your hand. You must control no monsters to activate and to resolve this effect._

* * *

"So now once a turn, I can summon a Fairy if I control no monsters! And I'll start this out by summoning Vylon Prism!" Kairi called as Prism appeared in place.

* * *

 _Vylon Prism_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fairy/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1500_

 _DEF: 1500_

 _If this card is sent from the Monster Card Zone to the Graveyard: You can pay 500 Life Points, then target 1 face-up monster you control; equip this card to that target. If the equipped monster attacks or is attacked: It gains 1000 ATK during the Damage Step only._

* * *

"I activate the trap card Level Cannon, now whenever a monster is summoned it's controller takes damage equal to its level multiplied by 200." Aporia stated as missiles appeared and struck Kairi.

* * *

 _Level Cannon_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Each time a monster is Summoned, its controller takes damage equal to its Level x 200._

* * *

Kairi braced herself as the missiles exploded. **(Kairi: 3200)** When the smoke cleared the ground was damaged around her. That's when she heard the triplets crying.

"Kaikai's okay." Kairi smiled to them, "800 points of damage is no big deal."

"You may be, but they aren't." Aporia told her.

Hearing that Kairi blinked looking over. The devices on their chests were beeping and a blue light was glowing.

"What's going on?" Leo asked seeing that.

"The lives of Kairi's children rest in her hands." Aporia answered. "Their lives are linked to her life points and once she loses them all... she loses her children as well."

Kairi grunted at this, "Then I'll keep them around as long as I can... I'll summon Vylon Charger!"

Charger appeared in place.

* * *

 _Vylon Charger_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 1000_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _All face-up LIGHT monsters you control gain 300 ATK for each Equip Card equipped to this card._

* * *

The cannons aimed at Kairi firing. "Not this time! Hanewata's ability! By discarding this card, I take no damage!"

"I activate the trap card Damage Boost." Aporia countered.

* * *

 _Damage Boost_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _Activate only when your opponent activates a card effect that would negate the effect of a card you control that inflicts damage to your opponent. Negate the effect, and destroy that card. Then, double the damage inflicted to your opponent._

* * *

"Boost?" Kairi asked hearing that, "If I had to guess it either inflicts new damage or increases the damage your dealing... But the second wouldn't work since Hanewata would stop it!"

"Damage Boost negates an effect that would negate damage and doubles it." Aporia revealed.

"What!? It negates, and doubles damage!?" Kairi asked shocked.

At that the rockets shot to Kairi that bypassed Hanewata as they struck her causing her to cry out kneeling. **(Kairi: 1600)** The device on the triplets beeped yellow.

"You've lost." Aporia told her.

"No... I haven't lost yet." Kairi grunted getting up.

Aporia just stared at her as the triplets started sobbing clearly scared and in pain.

 _'I can't risk Synchro Summoning with that Trap Card in play...'_ Kairi thought looking at the Cannons from Level Cannon, _'I need to get defensive, and gain Life Points to endure the damage... But I still got an option...'_ "I equip Charger with Vylon Material!"

* * *

 _Vylon Material_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _Equip only to a "Vylon" monster. It gains 600 ATK. If this face-up card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: You can add 1 "Vylon" Spell Card from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"This gives Charger 600 points!"

 _Vylon Charger: **(ATK: 1000 + 600 = 1600)**_

"I activate the trap card Power Gravity, when one of your monsters would gain attack points this trap transfers that increase to another monster while your monster loses all its attack points." Aporia stated. "I increase Meklord Army of Skiel's attack points."

* * *

 _Power Gravity_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Equip this card to a face-up monster when a monster your opponent controls would gain/lose ATK. The ATK of your opponent's monster becomes 0, instead. The equipped monster gains ATK equal to the amount of ATK your opponent's monster would have gained/lost. If the equipped monster attacks, destroy this card during that turn's End Phase._

* * *

 _Meklord Army of Skiel: **(ATK: 1200 + 600 = 1800)**_

 _Vylon Charger: **(ATK: 1600 - 1600 = 0)**_

"What?" Kairi asked shocked, _'He has a counter for every move a make... Heavy Effect damage, or increasing points...'_ "But that doesn't stop Charger's ability! For each equip card on her she gives all Light monsters on my field 300 points!"

 _Prism: **(ATK: 1500 + 300 = 1800)**_

 _Charger: **(ATK: 0 + 300 = 300)**_

Aporia simply watched calmly.

 _'I also can't risk sending Prism for mutual destruction...'_ Kairi thought, "I place 2 cards down, and that's it. And now during this End Phase as there are no Machines on my field Fortissmo deals me 100 points of damage."

At that a small laser from Fortissmo struck Kairi's shoulder as she grunted holding it as Luna noticed a drop of blood dripped. **(Kairi: 1500)**

"Big sis!" Luna panicked.

Kairi grunted saying, "I'm... I'm okay... Your turn Aporia."

* * *

 **Kairi: 1500**

 **Aporia: 4000**

* * *

Aporia 2nd Turn:

Aporia drew his card. "I activate Aurora Draw, since I don't have any other cards in my hand I can draw two cards."

* * *

 _Aurora Draw_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Activate only if you have no other cards in your hand. Draw 2 cards._

* * *

He drew two cards at that.

"I summon Meklord Army of Granel." Aporia stated.

At that a joint smaller version of Granel appeared readying it's blasters.

* * *

 _Meklord Army of Granel_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _Once per turn, you can halve the ATK or DEF of 1 face-up monster your opponent controls._

* * *

"And now... Jakob's Meklord..." Kairi grunted, "And like it's original it probably has an effect about attack points am I correct?"

"Correct." Aporia nodded as Level Cannon struck him.

 **(Aporia: 3200)**

"Meklord Army of Granel can cut Vylon Prism's attack points in half."

Granel shot orbs of Gravity at Prism which made it collapse as Kairi watched in shock. **(ATK: 1800 / 2 = 900)**

"This duel is over, Meklord Army of Wisel attack Vylon Charger." Aporia stated.

Wisel charged at Charger.

"Your gonna have to do harder!" Kairi cried, "Activate trap card, Draining Shield!"

* * *

 _Draining Shield_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate that attack, and if you do, gain LP equal to that target's ATK._

* * *

"This negates your attack, and it's attack points are added to my Life Points!" Kairi added as Wisel struck a barrier. **(Kairi: 3300)**

At that the devices on the Triplets beeped blue again.

"Meklord Army of Skiel attacks Vylon Prism." Aporia stated calmly.

Skiel fired at the downed Prism as Kairi grunted. **(Kairi: 2400)**

The devices on the Triplets again beeped yellow.

"Granel attacks Vylon Charger." Aporia continued.

Granel fired orbs at Charger destroying it as Kairi cried out. **(Kairi: 1100)**

"I end my turn by activating the spell Lock-On Laser. Now if you ever set a spell or trap you take 200 points of damage. However since Skiel battled Power Gravity destroys itself." Aporia stated ending his move.

* * *

 _Lock-On Laser_

 _Contiuous Spell Card_

 _Each time your opponent Sets a Spell/Trap Card, they take 200 damage._

* * *

The trap shattered.

 _Skiel: **(ATK: 1800 - 600 = 1200)**_

Kairi grunted, "Now summons, Spell, and Trap sets will damage me... But Lock On Laser's effect won't count when I activate a Spell or Trap right?"

"Correct, only when you set a card." Aporia confirmed.

"But this is still a hard enough position..." Kairi admitted, "You know Aporia sometime you should meet Grieger... The Reactor Cards should make your Burn Strategies more devastating."

Aporia just stared at her coldly.

Kairi 2nd Turn:

"Sorry if I'm wasting time but I still have to give a compliment." Kairi said drawing, _'As long as Level Cannon, and Lock On Laser are out any Card Sets, or Summons will damage me...'_

"I activate Card of Demise!" Kairi called.

* * *

 _Card of Demise_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw cards until you have 5 cards in your hand. During your 5th Standby Phase after activation, send all cards in your hand to the Graveyard._

* * *

"So now I get 5 draws!" Kairi called drawing 5 cards, "Then I summon Net Resonator!"

A Resonator appeared grinning.

* * *

 _Net Resonator_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 800_

 _DEF: 800_

 _While you control a Synchro Monster that used this card as Synchro Material, you take no effect damage._

* * *

"Level Cannon's effect activates." Aporia stated.

Level Cannon shot at Kairi who grunted enduring. **(Kairi: 0500)**

Then the devices on the Triplets started to rapidly beep red. Seeing that Leo and Luna held them close trying to make them feel safe. Kairi slowly stood up before grinning, "I activate Synchro Material!"

* * *

 _Synchro Material_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Select 1 face-up monster your opponent controls. If you Synchro Summon this turn, you can use the selected monster as a Synchro Material Monster. You cannot conduct your Battle Phase during the turn you activate this card._

* * *

"This allows me to use a monster you control for a Synchro Summon!" Kairi cried.

"What?" Aporia questioned in shock.

"So I'll be taking Granel!" Kairi called as Granel was snatched as Net Resonator flew up forming 3 rings.

 **(LV: 3 + 4 = 7)**

"Dragon blessed by the Judgement of the Gods! Now cross through, and spread your sense of judgement to those who came to your field! Synchro Summon! Level 7, Holy Way Dragon!"

Holy Way appeared roaring with her feathered wings ready.

* * *

 _Holy Way Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 1900_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more Non-Tuner Monsters_  
 _Once per turn: You can target 1 monster in your graveyard equip that monster to this card. This card gains 300 ATK for every equip card on it. You can destroy all equip cards on this card inflict 800 damage to your opponent for each one. While this card is equipped with equip cards this card cannot be destroyed by effects. If this card is destroyed you can Tribute 2 monsters you control to Special Summon this card during your Standby Phase._

* * *

"Big sis!" Leo panicked.

"His trap card!" Luna cried in horror.

"Level Cannon's effect activates!" Aporia called as Level Cannon shot at Kairi.

Then suddenly Holy Way conjured a barrier blocking the blasts from Level Cannon.

"What?" Aporia questioned.

"Sorry but Net Resonator's ability activates since I used him for a Synchro Summon! As long as Holy Way is on the field your effects can't do anything to me!" Kairi revealed.

Aporia's eyes widened in shock hearing that.

"And now I activate Holy Way's ability! Prism equips to her!" Kairi called as Prism formed on Holy Way, "For each card equipped on her Holy Way gains 300 attack points!"

Holy Way roared gaining power. **(ATK: 2400 + 300 = 2700)**

"But since, I used Synchro Material, I can't attack this turn." Kairi added.

"Fortissimo's effect won't work." Aporia frowned.

"And I activate Fighting Spirit, and equip it to Holy Way!" Kairi called.

* * *

 _Fighting Spirit_

 _Equip Spell Card_

 _The equipped monster gains 300 ATK for each monster your opponent controls. If it would be destroyed by battle, you can destroy this card instead._

* * *

"For each monster on your field Holy Way gains 300 points!" Kairi told him.

 _Holy Way: **(ATK: 2700 + (300 * 2) = 3300)**_

"Then Shallow Grave!" Kairi added to him.

* * *

 _The Shallow Grave_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Each player can select a monster in their Graveyard and Special Summon it in face-up Defense Position._

* * *

"We each take a Monster from our graveyards, and summon it in defense mode." Kairi said summoning Charger in defense.

Aporia grunted as Meklord Army of Granel reappeared and Level Cannon struck him.

 **(Aporia: 2400)**

"With another monster on your field, Holy Way gains attack points!" Kairi called.

 _Holy Way: **(ATK: 3300 + 300 = 3600)**_

"Then I set 2 cards down, and end this turn." Kairi ended as Lock On Laser tried to blast Kairi but Holy Way stopped it from attacking, "Your turn Aporia."

* * *

 **Kairi: 0500**

 **Aporia: 2400**

* * *

Aporia 3rd Turn:

Aporia glared at her while drawing his card only to close his eyes. "I activate Boon of the Meklord Emperor. For each Meklord Card I control I can draw a new card."

* * *

 _Boon of the Meklord Emperor_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 1 card for each face-up "Meklord" monster you control._

* * *

Aporia drew three cards before looking at them and tossing them into the air before grabbing all three.

"This will be the final turn."

Kairi doesn't like the sound of that.

"Since I control three Meklord Monsters I'm allowed to summon forth Meklord Astro Dragon Asterisk in attack mode." Aporia stated as a golden dragon creature emerged from Fortissimo.

* * *

 _Meklord Astro Dragon Asterisk_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _If you control 3 or more face-up "Meklord" monsters, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. This card's ATK is equal to the combined ATK of all other face-up Attack Position Machine-Type monsters you control. Your opponent cannot select another Machine-Type monster you control as an attack target. If this face-up card would be destroyed by battle or by a card effect, you can send 1 other Machine-Type monster you control to the Graveyard instead. Each time a player Special Summons a Synchro Monster, inflict 1000 damage to that player._

* * *

"Whoa!" Kairi cried amazed by it before reminding, "Well since you summoned a level 10 monster Level Cannon deals you 2000 points of damage!"

The Cannons aimed at Aporia.

"Meklord Army of Skiel's special ability negates all effect damage of 1000 points or more." Aporia stated as the cannons moved away. "Now, Asterisk gains attack points equal to the total of all attack position Machine Monsters on my field, and I can switch Granel into attack mode. Which means even with Fighting Spirit this next attack will end this duel."

 _Holy Way: **(ATK: 3600 + 300 = 3900)**_

 _Meklord Astro Dragon Asterisk: **(ATK: 0 + 1200 + 1600 + 1800 = 4600)**_

Kairi grunted, _'Well thankfully Prism can give Holy Way 1000 attack points when she battles... Plus with Charger in defense mode I'll be safe from any attack he makes...'_

"You're planning on increasing Holy Way Dragon's attack points correct?" Aporia questioned.

"I could." Kairi answered looking up at her partner.

"Meklord Astro Dragon Asterisk attack Vylon Charger, Infinity Nemesis Stream!" Aporia called.

Asterisk charged a blast at Charger.

"Well too bad that won't help much since she's in defense!" Kairi reminded.

"Once per turn Meklord Army of Wisel allows my monster to inflict damage even when your monster is in defense mode." Aporia told her.

"Wait what!?" Kairi asked shocked as Asterisk fired a blast at Charger destroying it.

"Wait what!?" Kairi asked shocked as Asterisk fired a blast at Charger destroying it.

"Big sis!" Leo and Luna cried in horror before falling to their knees in disbelief.

Aporia looked on at the smoke, "So it's over..."

Luna soon noticed the devices are still beeping.

"Huh?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

"What's going on?" Leo asked.

The smoke cleared for them to notice something.

 **(Kairi: 0250)**

 _Holy Way: **(ATK: 2700)**_

"What? What did you just do?" Aporia questioned.

"I had activated my face-down, Sword Drop." Kairi answered, "By paying half my points, and destroying Fighting Spirit, I was protected from the damage I was gonna take."

Aporia frowned. "I switch Meklord Army of Skiel into defense mode and end my turn with a facedown card."

 _Meklord Astro Dragon Asterisk: **(ATK: 4600 - 1200 = 3400)**_

Kairi 3rd Turn:

At that Kairi placed her hand on her Deck, and closed her eyes, _'My Deck... Give me strength!'_

At that the Signer Marks started to glow.

"This feeling... is it enough?" Leo asked nervously.

 **(New Dueling Theme: Bulletproof by Godsmack)**

"Draw!" Kairi cried drawing seeing Majestic Dragon, "I activate the the trap card, Call of the Haunted!"

* * *

 _Call of the Haunted_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Activate this card by targeting 1 monster in your GY; Special Summon that target in Attack Position. When this card leaves the field, destroy that monster. When that monster is destroyed, destroy this card._

* * *

"So now I summon Charger from the graveyard!" Kairi called as Charger appeared ready, "Then I summon Majestic Dragon!"

At that the Majestic Tuner appeared ready.

* * *

 _Majestic Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Dragon/Tuner_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Cannot be used as a Synchro Material, except for the Synchro Summon of a "Majestic" monster._

* * *

Aporia's eyes widened seeing the monster.

"And now level 1 Majestic Dragon tunes level 3 Vylon Charger!" Kairi called as the two flew up as Majestic Dragon turned big engulfing Vylon Charger, "Synchro Summon! Majestic Griffon!"

At that a Griffon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Majestic Griffon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Beast/Synchro/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1900_

 _DEF: 1100_

 _"Majestic Dragon" + 1 non-Tuner Monster_  
 _When this card is Synchro Summoned: Special Summon 1 "Majestic Dragon" from your GY, but negate it's effects. (Other effects to be revealed.)_

* * *

"What is that?" Aporia questioned in shock.

"Our hope!" Kairi cried, "When Griffon is summoned Majestic Dragon comes back with it's ability negated!"

Majestic Dragon reappeared.

"And now Griffon's ability! I reduce it's level by 2 to summon a Majestic Token!" Kairi called as a Token appeared.

 _Griffon: **(LV: 4 - 2 = 2)**_

* * *

 _Majestic Token_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fairy/Token_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Special Summoned by effect of "Majestic Griffon"._

* * *

"Majestic Dragon tunes Majestic Token!" Kairi called as the two flew up.

 **(LV: 1 + 3 = 4)**

"Synchro Summon! Phonon Pulse Dragon!" Kairi called as Phonon Pulse appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Phonon Pulse Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Dragon/Tuner/Synchro_

 _ATK: 1900_

 _DEF: 800_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _When this card is Synchro Summoned: You can declare a Level from 1 to 3; the Level of this card becomes that Level, also you cannot Special Summon for the rest of this turn, except for a Synchro Summon using this card as a Synchro Material Monster. You can only Special Summon "Phonon Pulse Dragon(s)" once per turn._

* * *

"What are you doing?" Aporia asked her.

"Showing you my true power, and my way of making amends with Lester!" Kairi called, "Phonon Pulse Dragon's level is now 3!"

Phonon Pulse glowed as it's level changed, **(LV: 4 - 1 = 3)**

"Now level 2 Majestic Griffon, and level 3 Phonon Pulse Dragon tunes level 7 Holy Way Dragon!" Kairi declared as the three Synchro monsters flew up tuning.

 **(LV: 2 + 3 + 7 = 12)**

"That was your last mistake, when you summon a Synchro Monster Asterisk deals you 1000 points of damage, and Net Resonator can't protect you any longer." Aporia declared.

"Why don't you save that to when my God appears?" Kairi told him, "Judgement of God itself taken in physical form! Join together with the Dragon of Judgement, and form into a new will made from the Divines' Grace! Accel SYNCHRO! THE WILL OF GOD! ANGELIC GOD DRAGON!"

At that from the Tuning, Kairi's ultimate monster appeared roaring ready for battle.

* * *

 _Angelic God Dragon_

 _Divine Type_

 _Level 12_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 4000_

 _DEF: 4000_

 _2 Synchro Tuner Monsters + "Holy Way Dragon"_  
 _Must be Synchro Summoned, and cannot be Special Summoned by any other ways. When this card is Synchro Summoned: Equip all monsters used in this card's Synchro Summon to this card also place 1 Counter on this Card for each Synchro Monster with different names summoned during this Duel. This card gains 100 ATK equal to the original level of the monsters equipped to this card. You can remove 1 Counter from this card, destroy 1 card on the field. You cannot use this effect more then once per turn if it has less then 6 counters. (Other effects will be revealed.)_

* * *

"Fall to despair!" Aporia called as Level Cannon aimed at her. "Nemesis Tornado!"

The blasts fired but Kairi called, "Angelic God Dragon's ability! She gains 1500 points, and 4 Counters!"

 _Angelic God Dragon: **(ATK: 4000 + (100 * 7 * 4 * 4) = 5500/Counters: 4)**_

"And her other ability! I destroy a monster to reduce effect damage equal to the attack points of that monster equipped to Angelic God Dragon!" Kairi called, "I destroy Holy Way!"

At that Holy Way shattered as Angelic God Dragon formed a barrier defending Kairi. **(ATK: 5500 - 700 = 4800)**

Aporia grunted at that.

"So now I'll only take 1000. But by removing 1 Counter from Angelic God Dragon effect damage is reduced by 300 for each Counter on her!" Kairi called as Angelic God Dragon glowed. **(Counter: 4 - 3)** Only a short spark of the blast hit Kairi as she grunted. **(Kairi: 0150)**

Aporia's eyes widened seeing that.

"Did she do it... did big sis win?" Leo asked nervously.

Kairi called, "Then I remove a Counter from Angelic God Dragon to destroy Wisel!" **(Counter: 3 - 2)**

Wisel shattered as Aporia watched in with widen eyes as Asterisk was weakened, **(ATK: 3400 - 1800 = 1600)**

"And now to finish this! Angelic God Dragon attack Meklord Army of Skiel!" Kairi called as Angelic God Dragon charged at Skiel.

"You can't attack any monster other than Asterisk!" Aporia countered.

"Then Angelic God Dragon attacks Asterisk!" Kairi called as her God charged in at Asterisk.

Aporia glared at her. "I refuse to fall into despair again, I play Chaos Infinity! This switches every monster into attack mode and then I can summon a Meklord from my deck and graveyard to the field with their effects negated and they're destroyed during the end phase, but by reviving Wisel and summoning Meklord Astro Mekanikle Asterisk's attack points increase!"

* * *

 _Chaos Infinity_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Change all Defense Position monsters to Attack Position. Then, Special Summon 2 "Meklord" monsters: 1 from your Deck and 1 from your Graveyard. Their effect(s) are negated, and they are destroyed during the End Phase._

* * *

At that Mekanakle, and Wisel appeared in place.

* * *

 _Meklord Astro Mekanikle_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 12_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 4000_

 _DEF: 4000_

 _Once per turn, you can select 1 face-up Synchro Monster your opponent controls, and equip it to this card. This card gains ATK equal to those equipped monsters' combined ATK. During your turn, you can send 1 "Top", "Attack", "Guard" or "Carrier" monster from your hand to the Graveyard to have this card gain the sent monster's effect(s), until the End Phase. If this card would be destroyed, you can remove from play 1 "Top", "Attack", "Guard" or "Carrier" monster from your Graveyard instead. During your End Phase, you can send 1 Synchro Monster equipped to this card to the Graveyard and inflict damage to your opponent equal to its ATK._

* * *

 _Meklord Astro Dragon Asterisk: **(ATK: 1600 + 1200 + 1800 + 4000 = 8600)**_

"8-8600 attack points...?" Luna asked shocked at the amount.

Leo just stared at the duel before tearing up and hugging the triplets close to his heart.

Kairi cried, "I won't lose...! Trap activate! Angelic Wings!"

* * *

 _Angelic Wings_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When 1 "Angelic God Dragon" attacks a monster remove all Counters from "Angelic God Dragon", and if you do it gains ATK equal to the ATK of it's attack target._

* * *

"By removing all the Counters on Angelic God Dragon, it gains Asterisk's attack points!" Kairi called.

Aporia's eyes widened in horror.

At that Angelic God Dragon absorbed Asterisk's points. **(ATK: 4800 + 8600 = 13400/Counter: 2 - 1 - 0)**

Aporia clutched his chest again. "You're forcing me back into despair, why?"

"Despair?" Kairi asked hearing that before smiling softly, "That Aporia is where your wrong... Your not feeling despair. It's hope."

Aporia glared at her. "What are you talking about?"

"Think about it." Kairi smiled to him, "I'm fighting for my babies, siblings, and everyone else while you'd fighting for whoever it is in charge here. Me, and my friends have hope from Yusei, and everyone and for that we won't feel despair."

"Big sis..." Leo whispered hearing that.

"Angelic God Dragon finish this!" Kairi called as her God attacked Asterisk vaporizing it as Aporia cried out.

* * *

 **Kairi: 0150**

 **Aporia: 0000**

 **Kairi wins the duel!**

* * *

Fortissmo started to collapsed the devices fell off the triplets. The babies were all crying getting Kairi's attention as she turned not noticing Aporia and Fortissimo explode until the flames enveloped the other side of the room as the gear slowed to a stop.

"Gah!" Kairi cried as they were pushed back by the force as Kairi cried, "APORIA!"

Then the shockwave stopped. Aporia was gone but...

Drip, drip...

Kairi held her shoulder grunting. She noticed it wasn't her shoulder, the triplets all had drops of blood dripping from their chests where spikes from the devices had stabbed into them. Kairi worried looked pulling up their shirts to see how bad it was. They had tiny pricks on their chests but they were crying.

"Shh, shh..." Kairi said soothing them comforting them, "It's okay... It's okay..."

"Kaikai..." Fabia whispered as they hugged her.

* * *

 **Ulrich362: Well, it was difficult but Kairi took down Aporia.**

 **bopdog111: And her amends with Lester are done, and now all the things that guy done to them are now no longer effective.**

 **Ulrich362: Yup, but where are the others and what's going to happen next?**

 **bopdog111: Let's find out.**

 **Ulrich362: Makes sense, see you in the next chapter.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	59. Malefic Territory!

**bopdog111: In this match we view a duelist you might remember from the 10 Year Anniversary movie.**

 **Ulrich362: Yup, the other member of Iliaster. The only one to duel three kings.**

 **bopdog111: Can whoever crossed against him can win?**

 **Ulrich362: Well it won't be easy by any stretch.**

 **bopdog111: Let's find out.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's but we own the OCs!**

* * *

"Riku, are you alright?" Kalin asked while holding his head.

"Yeah." Riku answered.

"Where are we, and more importantly where's everyone else?" Kalin asked looking around.

Riku looked around also, "Is this... Some kind of ruin?"

"Not exactly Riku Bonaparte." a man stated.

Hearing that voice they turned too see who was talking. It was a man wearing a black, and white mask with golden armor, and a black jumpsuit.

"Who are you?" Kalin questioned. "Are you with Aporia?"

"You could say that." the man said removing his mask showing a man with violet eyes, and a blue bang, "I am Paradox."

"Paradox?" Riku questioned. "Where are our friends and family?"

"You were split from them, and the only way to get back to them is by defeating me." Paradox said simply.

"Oh is that all?" Kalin asked. "Alright, then let's duel."

"Trust me. One on one is a bad thing for you to do against me." Paradox smirked activating his Duel Disk.

"You really want to duel us both?" Riku asked.

"Would you prefer getting crushed before you can see them?" Paradox asked back.

"I think I can handle myself in a duel." Kalin replied. "You mind staying back Riku?"

"I don't know Kalin..." Riku admitted, "He looks dead serious."

"If we dueled as a team what would the rules be?" Kalin asked.

"I'll go first, and you two will share the same field, life points, and graveyard." Paradox answered.

Kalin flinched at that. "I'll duel on my own."

"Kalin..." Riku said to him at that.

"Fine but don't blame me if your crushed." Paradox smirked.

"I'll be alright, and worst case scenario you can beat him if I lose." Kalin smiled. "Alright Paradox, let's see what you can do."

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Conquer the Silence by Silver End)**

 **Kalin: 4000**

 **Paradox: 4000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Paradox 1st Turn:

Paradox drew, "I'll start off with the spell, Malefic Territory!"

* * *

 _Malefic Territory_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _When this card is activated: You can activate 1 "Malefic World" directly from your Deck. While it is in the Field Zone, neither player can target cards in the Field Zones with card effects. The effect "There can only be 1 face-up "Malefic" monster on the field" of "Malefic" monsters becomes "There cannot be face-up "Malefic" monsters on the field with the same name". Negate the effects of "Malefic" monsters on the field during the Battle Phase only._

* * *

"When this card activates, I can activate Malefic World directly from my Deck!" Paradox called as they appear in a purple, and dark space orbit.

* * *

 _Malefic World_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _While this card is face-up on the field, you can activate this effect instead of conducting a normal draw during your Draw Phase. Choose 3 "Malefic" cards from your Deck and have your opponent pick 1 of them at random to add to your hand. Shuffle the rest back into your Deck._

* * *

"Malefic?" Kalin asked.

"My deck of the most powerful cards in existence." Paradox smirked, "Care an example? I banish Rainbow Dragon from my Deck. That allows me to summon Malefic Rainbow Dragon!"

At that a huge white dragon with gems over it's body appeared only for armor the design simplier to Paradox's mask latched on as it roared.

* * *

 _Malefic Rainbow Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 4000_

 _DEF: 0_

 _This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned, except by removing from play 1 "Rainbow Dragon" from your hand or Deck. There can only be 1 face-up "Malefic" monster on the field. Other monsters you control cannot declare an attack. If there is no face-up Field Spell Card on the field, destroy this card._

* * *

Kalin's eyes widened in shock.

"4000 points on your first turn?" Riku asked in disbelief.

"I told you before my Deck is made from the most powerful cards throughout time, and space to where I tamed their inner evil." Paradox smirked.

Kalin frowned hearing that. "So you think these cards are evil? You're wrong."

"Even when your staring at Rainbow Dragon, and it's true spirit?" Paradox smirked, "I'll end my turn with 2 cards down."

Kalin 1st Turn:

Kalin drew his card and smirked. "I'll set two cards, and activate the spell Infernity Launcher!"

* * *

 _Infernity Launcher_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _Once per turn: You can send 1 "Infernity" monster from your hand to the Graveyard. You can send this card to the Graveyard, then target up to 2 "Infernity" monsters in your Graveyard; Special Summon them. You must have no cards in your hand to activate and to resolve this effect._

* * *

"Then, I think I'll also activate a spell called Wave Motion Inferno."

* * *

 _Wave Motion Inferno_

 _Continuous Spell Card_

 _While you have no cards in your hand, face-up "Infernity" monsters you control gain 400 ATK and DEF. You can send this face-up card from the field to the Graveyard to send all cards from your hand to the Graveyard._

* * *

"Please what can that do for you?" Paradox smirked.

"By sending Wave-Motion Inferno t the graveyard every card in my hand is sent to the graveyard, and then since my hand is empty I can send Infernity Launcher to the graveyard to bring back Infernity Archer in attack mode and Infernity Guardian in defense mode." Kalin smirked.

* * *

 _Infernity Archer_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 6_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _If you have no cards in your hand, this card can attack your opponent directly._

* * *

 _Infernity Guardian_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 1200_

 _DEF: 1700_

 _While you have no cards in your hand, this face-up card cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effects._

* * *

"Those two won't do much." Paradox smirked.

"Why don't we test that theory of yours, Infernity Archer attack!" Kalin called.

Archer aimed firing a blast at Paradox as he growled. **(Paradox: 2000)**

"I think that's enough damage for now." Kalin mentioned. "I end my turn."

* * *

 **Kalin: 4000**

 **Paradox: 2000**

* * *

Paradox 2nd Turn:

Paradox said, "During my Standby Phase, Malefic World's effect activates!"

"What kind of effect?" Kalin asked.

"I take 3 Malefic Cards from my Deck, and you randomly choose what I add to my hand instead of my draw." Paradox said holding out 3 cards.

"The one on the left." Kalin chose.

Paradox shuffled the other two before saying, "Next I'll banish Stardust Dragon from my Extra Deck. Which means Malefic Stardust Dragon rises!"

At that Stardust bearing Malefic armor appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Malefic Stardust Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by banishing 1 "Stardust Dragon" from your Extra Deck and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. There can only be 1 face-up "Malefic" monster on the field. Face-up Field Spell Cards cannot be destroyed by effects. Other monsters you control cannot declare an attack. If there is no face-up Field Spell Card on the field, destroy this card._

* * *

"Stardust Dragon!" Kalin asked in shock before glaring at Paradox. "What did you do to Yusei?"

"Relax he's fine. This Stardust is from a alternate timeline." Paradox smirked.

Kalin frowned at that. "Well even if you have Stardust I'm not planning on losing."

"Well here's might! Malefic Rainbow attack! Spectral Surge!" Paradox called as Malefic Rainbow fired a blast at Archer.

Kalin braced himself as his monster shattered.

 **(Kalin: 2000)**

"And I know your Guardian's ability." Paradox smirked, "Your turn."

Kalin 2nd Turn:

Kalin drew his card before pausing. "One facedown card and that's all."

* * *

 **Kalin: 2000**

 **Paradox: 2000**

* * *

Paradox 3rd Turn:

"My move. And like before..." Paradox said holding up 3 cards.

"Take the middle one." Kalin mentioned.

Paradox shuffled the other two, "I'll activate my face-down, Burial from a Different Dimension!"

* * *

 _Burial from a Different Dimension_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target up to 3 banished monsters; return them to the Graveyard._

* * *

"I take Stardust, and take it to my graveyard." Paradox said placing the card in.

 _'What's he planning?'_ Kalin thought.

"And then I summon Malefic Parallel Gear!" Paradox said as a gear appeared.

* * *

 _Malefic Parallel Gear_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Machine/Tuner_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _ _When using this card as a Synchro Material Monster, the other Synchro Material Monster is 1 "Malefic" monster in your hand.__

* * *

Kalin's eyes widened. "A tuner monster?"

The gear started to work his gears before he transformed to 2 rings, and a Malefic armor Blue-Eyes in his hand turned to 8 stars.

 **(LV: 2 + 8 = 10)**

"A level 10 Synchro Summon..." Riku trailed off in disbelief.

"Darkness born from the threshold of dimensions, lower the curtain of destruction on the stage that surpasses time and space! Synchro Summon! Malefic Paradox Dragon!" Paradox chanted as a black dragon with a golden belly, and short crimson mane appeared with 4000 attack points.

* * *

 _Malefic Paradox Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 4000_

 _DEF: 4000_

 _"Malefic Parallel Gear" + 1 non-Tuner "Malefic" monster_  
 _When this card is Synchro Summoned, you can select 1 Synchro Monster in either player's Graveyard, and Special Summon it. There can only be 1 face-up "Malefic Paradox Dragon" on the field. If "Malefic World" is not face-up on the field, destroy this card._

* * *

"What the?" Kalin asked in shock.

"Now Malefic Paradox Dragon's Special Ability activates! Since I Synchro Summoned him I can bring back any Synchro Monster from any graveyard straight to the field!" Paradox declared. "Come back, Stardust Dragon!"

Stardust in his true form appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Stardust Dragon_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _During either player's turn, when a card or effect is activated that would destroy a card(s) on the field: You can Tribute this card; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it. During the End Phase, if this effect was activated this turn (and was not negated): You can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard._

* * *

Kalin stared at the monster sadly. "Stardust..."

"And now Stardust Dragon end your comrade!" Paradox commanded.

At that Stardust charged an attack.

"Infernity Guardian is still in play." Kalin pointed out.

The attack struck as it cleared.

"That was meant so it can endure more suffering." Paradox smirked.

Kalin frowned hearing that.

"And that's my turn." Paradox smirked.

Kalin 3rd Turn:

Kalin drew and smiled. "I drew Infernity Archfiend, so I can automatically summon him to the field."

* * *

 _Infernity Archfiend_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _When you draw this card, if you have no other cards in your hand: You can reveal this card; Special Summon this card from your hand. When this card is Special Summoned: You can add 1 "Infernity" card from your Deck to your hand. You must have no cards in your hand to activate and to resolve this effect._

* * *

"Then thanks to his effect I can add Infernity Avenger to my hand and then I'll summon him."

* * *

 _Infernity Avenger_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Fiend/Tuner_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _When a monster you control, except "Infernity Avenger", is destroyed by battle with an opponent's monster and sent to the Graveyard, while you have no cards in your hand, you can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard. In that case, the Level of this card is equal to the Level of your destroyed monster._

* * *

"Doom Dragon won't work on me." Paradox smirked.

"Take a closer look, I can't Synchro Summon Infernity Doom Dragon." Kalin pointed out.

"Either way your just summoning random monsters." Paradox smirked.

"I end my move."

* * *

 **Kalin: 2000**

 **Paradox: 2000**

* * *

Paradox 4th Turn:

Paradox held out the three cards.

"Middle again." Kalin picked.

After Paradox shuffled the cards as he set one before calling, "Go my Malefic creatures attack!"

The monsters all attacked.

"I activate my trap card Infernity Force!" Kalin called.

* * *

 _Infernity Force_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate only when an "Infernity" monster is selected as an attack target while you have no cards in your hand. Destroy the attacking monster and Special Summon 1 "Infernity" monster from your Graveyard._

* * *

"This destroys the monster that's attacking and then I can revive an Infernity from my graveyard."

"Too bad that Stardust stops it!" Paradox called as Stardust roared, "Victim Sanctuary!"

"No you don't, Infernity Barrier negates that effect and destroys Stardust Dragon meaning you lose two dragons!" Kalin countered.

* * *

 _Infernity Barrier_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _When your opponent activates a Spell/Trap Card, or monster effect, while you control a face-up Attack Position "Infernity" monster and have no cards in your hand: Negate the activation, and if you do, destroy that card._

* * *

"You... You were waiting for that!?" Paradox asked as Stardust, and Malefic Rainbow both shattered.

"You don't get to be the leader of the Enforcers without being a skilled duelist." Kalin smirked. "Anything else you want to try?"

"What Infernity will you summon?" Riku asked him.

"Infernity Archer." Kalin replied as his monster reappeared.

"Turn end." Paradox grunted.

"Not quite, I still have one more facedown card. Infernity Break." Kalin mentioned. "By banishing an Infernity Card in my graveyard I can destroy your Malefic Paradox Dragon, and I have Infernity Launcher."

* * *

 _Infernity Break_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _If you have no cards in your hand: Target 1 "Infernity" card in your Graveyard and 1 card your opponent controls; banish the first target, and if you do, destroy the second target._

* * *

Paradox' next Synchro shattered leaving him only with Malefic Stardust.

Kalin 4th Turn:

Kalin smirked drawing his card. "I summon Infernity Beast."

* * *

 _Infernity Beast_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Beast_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1200_

 _If this card attacks while you have no cards in your hand, your opponent cannot activate any Spell or Trap Cards until after the Damage Step._

* * *

"Now, Level one Infernity Avenger tune level four Infernity Archfiend and level three Infernity Beast!"

The three flew up at that.

 **(LV: 1 + 4 + 3 = 8)**

"Between Heaven and Hell... This being appears from Purgatory... Void Ogre Dragon!" Kalin chanted as a new dragon appeared.

* * *

 _Void Ogre Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _1 DARK Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters_  
 _Once per turn, during either player's turn, when your opponent activates a Spell/Trap Card while you have no cards in your hand: You can negate the activation and destroy it._

* * *

"Void Ogre Dragon attack Malefic Stardust Dragon!"

"What the...?" Riku trailed off seeing it.

Paradox called, "Trap card open, Malefic Claw Stream!"

* * *

 _Malefic Claw Stream_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Activate only if you control a face-up "Malefic" monster. Select 1 monster your opponent controls, and destroy it._

* * *

"As I have a Malefic Monster face-up this destroys your dragon!" Paradox called.

"I activate Void Ogre Dragon's ability, if I have no cards in my hand once per turn I can negate and destroy a spell or trap card you activate." Kalin revealed. "I negate Malefic Claw Stream!"

"What?" Paradox asked shocked as Void Ogre slashed Malefic Stardust destroying it as Paradox grunted, **(Paradox: 1500)** "These desperate moves change nothing..."

"Infernity Archer can attack you directly. End this duel." Kalin called.

"Not so fast..." Paradox smirked to him as he started having an aura.

"What the?" Kalin questioned.

"When you destroy a Malefic by sacrificing half of my life points, I can bring out my most wicked beast! MALEFIC TRUTH DRAGON!" Paradox called before screaming as they watched in shock as a enormous golden dragon appeared as Paradox merged with it laughing wickedly as Kairi, the twins, and triplets ran in as they gawked at the dragon. **(Paradox: 0750)**

* * *

 _Malefic Truth Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 12_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 5000_

 _DEF: 5000_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned by its own effect, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. If a "Malefic" monster you control, except "Malefic Truth Dragon", is destroyed by battle or by card effect: You can pay half your Life Points; Special Summon this card from your hand or Graveyard. There can only be 1 "Malefic" monster on the field. If there is no face-up Field Spell Card on the field, destroy this card. If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: Destroy all face-up monsters your opponent controls._

* * *

"Whoa... That's big..." Kairi said in shock.

"Paradox... Infernity Archer can attack directly if my hand is empty. I still win." Kalin told him.

Suddenly his deck ejected a card for him to take.

"What now?" Kalin questioned.

"It's Malefic Gift." Paradox smirked showing he activated a trap, "Since you destroyed a Malefic, your allowed to draw a card, and in exchange, I get to summon a Malefic version of Void Ogre Dragon!"

At that a version of Void Ogre Dragon wearing Malefic armor appeared roaring.

"Kalin, Riku!" Kairi cried running over.

"Kairi?" Kalin asked turning to her. "What's going on?"

"I barely defeated Aporia, and our kids nearly died." Kairi said to him.

Kalin's eyes widened. "What?"

"It's alright. I finally made amends with Lester, and our kids are okay." Kairi assured him.

Kalin looked at her before nodding only to look at his hand.

"Since Infernity Archer can't attack directly I'll just set this and end my move." Kalin told Paradox.

Kairi was about to ask something until she noticed Void Ogre Dragon, and widen her eyes, "Wait... Dragon covered in Red Orbs..."

"Kairi?" Luna asked nervously.

* * *

 **Kalin: 2000**

 **Paradox: 0750**

* * *

Paradox 5th Turn:

"It's my turn!" Paradox called drawing, "And I activate Malefic Selector!"

* * *

 _Malefic Selector_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Banish 2 "Malefic" cards from your GY; add from your Deck to your hand, 2 "Malefic" cards with different from each other and those banished cards, except "Malefic Selector". You can only activate 1 "Malefic Selector" per turn._

* * *

"By banishing Malefic Claw Stream, and Malefic Gift, I can add 2 different Malefic cards from my Deck to my hand." Paradox said to Kalin.

"Go ahead." Kalin told him.

He added them, "Next I banish 2 monsters from my Extra Deck, and summon forth their Dark Counterparts! Arise, Malefic Life Stream Dragon!"

At that Life Stream with Malefic Armor appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Malefic Life Stream Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2900_

 _DEF: 2400_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by banishing 1 "Life Stream Dragon" from your Extra Deck and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. There can only be 1 face-up "Malefic" monster on the field. Other monsters you control cannot declare an attack. If there is no face-up Field Spell Card on the field, destroy this card._

* * *

"And Malefic Holy Way Dragon!" Paradox finished as Holy Way also in Malefic armor appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Malefic Holy Way Dragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 1900_

 _Cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by banishing 1 "Holy Way Dragon" from your Extra Deck and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. There can only be 1 face-up "Malefic" monster on the field. Other monsters you control cannot declare an attack. If there is no face-up Field Spell Card on the field, destroy this card._

* * *

Kalin's eyes widened in horror.

"Wait... why does he have our dragons?" Leo questioned.

"My Deck uses the most strongest cards of time, and space, and I have the power to control their true, dark terrible power!" Paradox explained with a smirk.

"You just made your last mistake." Kalin told him coldly.

"Not as much as my assault! Go Holy Way attack Infernity Archer!" Paradox smirked as the corrupted Holy Way fired a blast, "Oh, and with Truth Dragon out if one of your monsters is destroyed the rest will as well!"

"What?" Luna asked in shock.

"Not Infernity Guardian." Kalin mentioned as the other monsters shattered.

 **(Kalin: 1600)**

"Well the monster summoned by Malefic Gift can deal PIERCING DAMAGE!" Paradox smirked as Malefic Void Ogre Dragon charged at Guardian.

Suddenly Kalin started laughing.

"Kalin?" Riku asked him.

"Paradox, are you really that blind?" Kalin asked.

"This attack wouldn't beat you but your on your last leg!" Paradox smirked.

"I activate a trap card, Infernity Curse!" Kalin called.

"What?" Paradox asked hearing that.

"I can only activate Infernity Curse when my hand is empty and you attack one of my Infernity Monsters. You take the same damage as me, but all the cards I control get banished during the end phase." Kalin revealed.

"Then that would mean..." Paradox trailed off in horror.

"Exactly." Kalin nodded.

At that the attack struck.

* * *

 **Kalin: 0300**

 **Paradox: 0000**

 **Kalin wins the duel!**

* * *

Paradox yelled, "Z-one will save the future!"

At that his field exploded. Kalin cried out as the explosion enveloped him too.

"KALIN!" Kairi cried running over.

When the smoke clear it revealed Kalin was on one knee breathing heavily. "Note to self... make some adjustments to my deck when we get back home."

She got over to him looking worried. Suddenly Kalin winced before getting up. "Come on, we need to find the others."

"Kalin... Can you make sure Void Ogre Dragon doesn't do anything terrible?" Kairi requested.

"Terrible?" Riku asked. "What do you mean Kairi?"

"Remember sometime after the kids were born?" Kairi asked, "Carly mentioned someone using a dragon covered in red orbs to kill me."

Kalin's eyes widened. "I would never do that Kairi, but if you're worried I'll get rid of Void Ogre Dragon."

"No. You don't have to get rid of him. I just want you to be careful." Kairi told him.

Kalin hugged her. "I will be. But... what happened to our children?"

She directed to them where he sees the dried up blood from their chests, "They got nicked by devices Aporia used that will kill them if I ran out of Life Points."

Kalin's expression darkened hearing that.

"Are you three okay?" Kairi asked the triplets.

Sora looked scared to be there, Mira was hugging Leo and shaking slightly and Fabia was in Luna's arms trying to hide.

"I think they're ok, but they're scared and confused big sis." Luna said.

Kairi nodded, "It will be over soon."

"Where do you think the others are?" Leo asked.

"Their own matches if so." Kairi answered.

"Well, no sense waiting. Let's see if we can find them." Riku suggested. "Though you and Kalin aren't dueling again Kairi."

That made Kairi turn to him.

"I'm not risking you two getting hurt again." Riku mentioned.

"He's right." Leo agreed.

She nodded as she helped Kalin up. Kalin smiled before they walked off down another hallway. They find Jack, Crow, and Akiza were there seeing Yusei dueling someone.

"Guys, what's going on?" Kairi asked them.

They looked over as Jack said, "Yusei is against Antinomy... or Bruno."

"Huh, but why?" Luna asked.

"He was a member of Illaster undercover." Crow answered.

Leo and Luna looked shocked before frowning. Just then to their shock they see Bruno summoning a monster known as 'Delta Accel Synchro'. The summoning caused a star to explode and the triplets to start bawling in fear. Kairi hugged them. They kept crying.

"It's gonna be okay." Kairi softly told them.

"This is bad, if we stay here we'll get sucked into that black hole he just made!" Akiza told them.

"Black hole?" Kairi asked.

She noticed when Antimony/Bruno summoned the Delta Accel Synchro Monster and caused the star to explode it formed a black hole that was sucking up the track he was dueling Yusei on and starting to pull in the rest of them too.

"Ah crap." Kairi gritted her teeth.

"We just need to trust Yusei, let's go!" Kalin told her.

She nodded as they ran out.

* * *

 **Ulrich362: Will Yusei be alright?**

 **bopdog111: Based on what we know he can.**

 **Ulrich362: Point taken, and hopefully once he wins it'll all be over.**

 **bopdog111: But who is this 'Z-one' Paradox mentioned?**

 **Ulrich362: That's a good question, hopefully we'll find out soon. See you in the next chapter.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	60. Duel with Z-one!

**bopdog111: Final battle.**

 **Ulrich362: Yup. Kairi defeated Aporia, Kalin took down Paradox, and it's pretty safe to say Yusei beat Antinomy/Bruno.**

 **bopdog111: And we don't know about Sherry but since she hasn't shown up yet she isn't a part of Illaster.**

 **Ulrich362: Exactly, but now there's just one thing left to do. Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's but we own the OCs!**

* * *

It was a few minutes since they left Yusei's duel when suddenly they heard a Duel Runner Engine. Looking over a Red Duel Runner stopped at where their at.

"Are you ok?" Kalin asked.

Yusei took off his helmet looking sad, "Physically... But not mentally."

Jack nodded solemnly. "I understand."

"I feel your pain Yusei." Kairi said to him guilty, "But... I know that Anti-I mean Bruno now has hopes for you."

"Yeah... but something's still bothering me." Riku mentioned. "What did Paradox mean when Kalin beat him?"

"What do you mean?" Crow asked him.

"He said something about this guy named Z-ONE." Riku answered.

"He might be the leader of Illaster?" Leo suggested.

"The leader... then if we can beat him it'll all be over." Kalin realized. "Everything we've been through."

"We better look for him." Akiza told them.

They all nodded at that. They ran off looking around as Mira held Leo tight shaking. Leo gently kissed her before they reached a large room filled with debris and stone duel monsters cards just like the ones from Aporia's vision of the future.

"What are these?" Kairi asked walking up to one seeing it's the shape of a circle looking ancient.

 **"So you all come."**

Hearing that they looked to see someone on top of the mountain debris who is a masked man that is white, with a blue eye, a silver mask, and looks intimidating as evidenced by the babies trembling.

"You must be Z-ONE." Riku mentioned while the twins held the babies.

 **"That is correct Riku Bonaparte."** the man told him in a robotic voice before closing his eye, **"Why are you all dooming humanity?"**

"Dooming humanity? Are you joking?" Jack questioned.

 **"Illaster's main goal is to save the world from the Cursed Monument from triggering the devastating Zero Reverse."** Z-one told them, **"And you are stopping us from destroying it."**

"There's another option, if people know it's dangerous they can try to stop Zero Reverse." Luna mentioned. "We can protect the future and New Domino City."

 **"It will lead to a future of ruin."** Z-one told her, **"It's best not to risk it."**

"You might be right, but it's a risk we have to take." Yusei replied. "We won't let you just destroy the city."

Z-one stared at them before closing his eyes, **"Then you leave me no choice."**

The group all moved closer together hearing that. Suddenly the stone slabs around shot from the ground as the stone was shed forming cards as they entered a huge floating Deck Box with two arms popping up in front of Z-one.

"A duel..." Riku mentioned before turning to the others. "We need to win this one."

Kairi grunted before turning to Yusei, "Yusei."

Yusei met her eyes before nodding. "Right."

Kairi turned to the group, "Me, and Yusei's got this one."

"Are you sure?" Kalin asked.

Kairi nodded with a smile.

"Yusei." Jack said suddenly.

Yusei looked over to see Jack's handing him Red Dragon Archfiend. Crow was handing him Black-Winged Dragon, Akiza was giving him the Black Rose Dragon, Luna the Ancient Fairy Dragon, and Leo both Power Tool Dragon and Life Stream Dragon. Yusei smiled taking them, "Thanks."

"Take him down you guys." Crow grinned.

"Got it." Kairi smiled nodding.

Yusei smiled as they turned towards Z-ONE. At that the roof opened showing their upside down from New Domino. The babies started crying in fear thinking the city was falling on them.

 **"Hope you two are ready."** Z-one said flying off.

Kairi at that pointed to Yusei's Duel Runner where it grew crimson energy wings.

"Whoa." Yusei whispered in surprise.

"Come on." Kairi said summoning a white board getting on.

Yusei got on his Duel Runner and they raced up after Z-ONE.

 **"Duel Mode on."** their Duel Disks said as they ready themselves.

* * *

 _Speed World 2_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _If a player activates a non-"Speed Spell" Spell Card, they take 2000 damage. Except during the first turn of the Duel, during each player's Standby Phases, each player places 1 Speed Counter on their copy of this card (max. 12 each). You can remove any number of your Speed Counters from this card to activate an appropriate effect:_  
 _● 4: Reveal any number of "Speed Spell" Spell Cards in your hand, and inflict 800 damage to your opponent for each card revealed._  
 _● 7: Draw 1 card._  
 _● 10: Destroy 1 card on the_ field.

* * *

"DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Back From the Dead by Skillet)**

 **Yusei/Kairi: 4000**

 **Speed Counters: 0**

 **Z-one: 4000**

 **Speed Counters: 0**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

"So how is this going to work?" Yusei inquired.

 **"You both will take even number of turns while I handle the odd Numbers."** Z-one told them, **"And will share the same field, graveyard, and Life Points."**

"Alright." Kairi nodded.

Z-one 1st Turn:

 **"I'll go first."** Z-one said drawing, **"I start by summoning Time Maiden!"**

A small fairy appeared.

* * *

 _Time Maiden_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _If you control no monsters, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). This card can be treated as 2 Tributes for the Tribute Summon of a "Timelord" monster. You can Tribute this card; add 1 "Timelord" monster with 0 ATK from your Deck to your hand. You can banish this card from your GY; Special Summon 1 "Timelord" monster with 0 ATK from your Deck, ignoring its Summoning conditions. You cannot Special Summon other monsters during the turn you activate this effect._

* * *

"No attack points." Kalin frowned. "I have a bad feeling about this."

 **"While I control no monsters, I can summon Time Maiden from my hand. And if summoning a Timelord it counts as two sacrifices."** Z-one told them, **"But I'll activate her other ability, and sacrifice her to add a Timelord to my hand."**

She vanished as he added a card.

"Timelord, that doesn't sound good." Yusei frowned.

 **"When their are no monsters on my field, I can do this. I summon Metaion, the Timelord!"** Z-one called as a large fairy with a pink face on it's chest appeared.

* * *

 _Metaion, the Timelord_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Cannot be Special Summoned from the Deck. If you control no monsters, you can Normal Summon this card without Tributing. Cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects. You take no battle damage from attacks involving this Attack Position card. At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card battled: Return as many monsters on the field as possible to the hand (other than this card), and if you do, inflict 300 damage to your opponent for each card returned. Once per turn, during your Standby Phase: Shuffle this card into the Deck._

* * *

"That thing's huge!" Leo cried in shock.

"Wait no attack points..." Jack trailed off seeing that.

"There has to be more to that monster." Kalin mentioned.

 **"I place 2 cards down, and end my turn."** Z-one ended his turn.

Yusei/Kairi 1st Turn:

Yusei turned to Kairi and nodded.

 **(Yusei/Kairi's Speed Counters: 1)**

 **(Z-one's Speed Counters: 1)**

Kairi nodded drawing, "Draw!"

 _'Big sis... be careful.'_ Luna thought nervously.

"Okay first off I'll summon Goblindbergh!" Kairi called as a goblin riding a plane appeared.

* * *

 _Goblindbergh_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Warrior_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 0_

 _When this card is Normal Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from your hand, also, after that, change this card to Defense Position._

* * *

"When this card is summoned, I can summon a level 4 or lower monster from my hand!" Kairi said to Z-one, "So I'll summon out Vylon Stella!"

At that Stella appeared.

* * *

 _Vylon Stella_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 3_

 _Fairy/Tuner_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 200_

 _If this card is sent from the Monster Card Zone to the Graveyard: You can pay 500 Life Points, then target 1 face-up monster you control; equip this card to that target. At the end of the Damage Step, if the equipped monster battled an opponent's monster: Destroy that opponent's monster._

* * *

Yusei smiled seeing that.

"And now level 3 Stella tunes level 4 Goblingbergh!" Kairi called as the two flew up.

"Dragon blessed by the Judgement of the Gods! Now cross through, and spread your sense of judgement to those who came to your field! Synchro Summon! Level 7, Holy Way Dragon!"

Holy Way appeared roaring with her feathered wings ready.

* * *

 _Holy Way Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2400_

 _DEF: 1900_

 _1 Tuner + 1 or more Non-Tuner Monsters_  
 _Once per turn: You can target 1 monster in your graveyard equip that monster to this card. This card gains 300 ATK for every equip card on it. You can destroy all equip cards on this card inflict 800 damage to your opponent for each one. While this card is equipped with equip cards this card cannot be destroyed by effects. If this card is destroyed you can Tribute 2 monsters you control to Special Summon this card during your Standby Phase._

* * *

"When Stella is sent from the field to the graveyard her special ability attaches herself to Holy Way!" Kairi called as Stella armed herself on Holy Way. **(Yusei/Kairi: 3500)**

 _Holy Way: **(ATK: 2400 + 300 = 2700)**_

"Then Holy Way's ability equips Goblindbergh to her!" Kairi called as Holy Way absorbed the other monster.

 _Holy Way: **(ATK: 2700 + 300 = 3000)**_

"If Kairi can get rid of those facedown cards she'll win the duel. Holy Way can deal 3000 points of battle damage and 1600 points of effect damage." Akiza mentioned.

Z-one soon said, **"I activate my face-down, Empty Machine."**

* * *

 _Empty Machine_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _The first time this face-up card on the field would be destroyed by an opponent's card effect, it is not destroyed. Once per turn, you can activate 1 of these effects._  
 _● Discard 1 Level 10 monster; draw 1 card._  
 _● If this is the only card in your Spell & Trap Zone: Target 1 "Timelord" monster in your GY; shuffle it into the Deck, then, you can Set 1 "Infinite Machine" from your hand or Deck._

* * *

"Empty Machine?" Yusei questioned.

 **"Once per turn while this card is face-up it can't be destroyed."** Z-one told them, **"And I can discard a Level 10 monster from my hand to draw a card."**

He done so discarding a card, and drawing a card.

"What's the point of that?" Jack questioned.

Kairi looked over, _'I never underestimated monsters with low points... So it's better to up my defenses.'_

"I place 1 card down. Your turn." Kairi ended.

* * *

 **Yusei/Kairi: 3500**

 **Speed Counters: 1**

 **Z-one: 4000**

 **Speed Counters: 1**

* * *

Z-one 2nd Turn:

 **(Yusei/Kairi's Speed Counters: 2)**

 **(Z-one's Speed Counters: 2)**

 **"My turn."** Z-one said drawing, **"During this Standby Phase, Metaion returns to my Deck."**

The fairy was shuffled.

"They don't even stay on the field?" Leo questioned.

 **"And now I summon Gabrion, the Timelord!"** Z-one called as a fairy like Metaion appeared with a blue calm face.

* * *

 _Gabrion, the Timelord_

 _Water Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Cannot be Special Summoned from the Deck. If you control no monsters, you can Normal Summon this card without Tributing. Cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects. You take no battle damage from attacks involving this card. At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card battled: Shuffle as many cards your opponent controls as possible into the Deck(s), then they draw cards equal to the number shuffled into their Main Deck. Once per turn, during your Standby Phase: Shuffle this card into the Deck._

* * *

"Another one?" Yusei noted with a frown. "Something's up."

 **"And now Gabrion attack Holy Way Dragon!"** Z-one called as Gabrion set a drop of water fell from her hand as a tsunami was summoned.

"Holy Way is 3000 points stronger though." Akiza pointed out. "Is he giving up?"

"I doubt it." Crow frowned.

"I activate my face-down, Negate Attack!" Kairi called as the attack was nullified.

* * *

 _Negate Attack_

 _Counter Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, then end the Battle Phase._

* * *

"Smart move." Yusei smiled.

Z-one told them, **"At the end of the battle had Gabrion battled all cards on our field would've been shuffled into your decks, and you would draw a card equal to how many were shuffled into the Main Decks."**

"So that's it, his monsters have battle effects. Then the trick is not battling." Riku mentioned. "Kairi will be fine."

"Good thing I didn't attempt to attack. Monsters with low or no points are what I never take lightly." Kairi remarked.

"Agreed." Yusei nodded.

 **"I end my turn."** Z-one ended.

Yusei/Kairi 2nd Turn:

 **(Yusei/Kairi's Speed Counters: 3)**

 **(Z-one's Speed Counters: 3)**

Yusei drew his card before glancing at Kairi. Kairi smiled nodding, "Go ahead!"

"I play Holy Way Dragon's special ability!" Yusei called.

Holy Way roared shedding the cards as her wings glowed. **(ATK: 3000 - 600 = 2400)**

Kairi said, "By destroying all Equip Cards on her, Yusei can deal 800 points of damage for each one!"

"Light Disarmament!" Yusei called as Holy Way fired light at Z-one. **(Z-one: 2400)**

"Yes!" Leo grinned.

"Now I'll have Holy Way equip Goblingbergh." Yusei continued. **(ATK: 2400 + 300 = 2700)** "Then I'll set two cards and end my move."

* * *

 **Yusei/Kairi: 3500**

 **Speed Counters: 3**

 **Z-one: 2400**

 **Speed Counters: 3**

* * *

Z-one 3rd Turn:

 **(Yusei/Kairi's Speed Counters: 4)**

 **(Z-one's Speed Counters: 4)**

 **"So your resorting to that."** Z-one said drawing as Gabrion returned to his deck.

"If battle damage won't work, it's our best option." Yusei pointed out.

 **"Not for long. I send Empty Machine to the graveyard."** Z-one said as the trap shattered, **"To activate Infinite Machine."**

* * *

 _Infinite Machine_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Activate by sending 1 face-up "Empty Machine" in your Spell & Trap Zone to the GY. Once per turn, this face-up card cannot be destroyed by your opponent's card effects. Once per turn: You can activate 1 of these effects._  
 _● During the Main Phase: Special Summon 1 "Timelord" monster from your hand._  
 _● Target 1 "Timelord" monster in your GY; shuffle it into the Deck, then, you can Set 1 "Infinite Light" from your hand or Deck._

* * *

"Another trap?" Kairi asked in shock.

 **"Once per turn this card cannot be destroyed by your card effects."** Z-one explained, **"And now I summon Kamion, the Timelord!"**

A brown Timelord appeared.

* * *

 _Kamion, the Timelord_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Cannot be Special Summoned from the Deck. If you control no monsters, you can Normal Summon this card without Tributing. Cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects. You take no battle damage from attacks involving this card. At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card battled: Shuffle 1 card your opponent controls into the Deck, and if you do, inflict 500 damage to your opponent. Neither player can activate cards or effects in response to this effect's activation. Once per turn, during your Standby Phase: Shuffle this card into the Deck._

* * *

 **"And once per turn, Infinite Machine allows me to summon a Timelord from my hand."** Z-one revealed.

Yusei's eyes widened.

 **"Come Sadion, the Timelord!"** Z-one called as a green Timelord appeared.

* * *

 _Sadion, the Timelord_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Cannot be Special Summoned from the Deck. If you control no monsters, you can Normal Summon this card without Tributing. Cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects. You take no battle damage from attacks involving this card. At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card battled and your LP is less than 4000: Your LP becomes 4000. Once per turn, during your Standby Phase: Shuffle this card into the Deck._

* * *

"I play the trap Synchro Striker Unit and equip it to Holy Way Dragon!" Yusei called.

* * *

 _Synchro Striker Unit_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Equip this card as an Equip Card to a face-up Synchro Monster you control. It gains 1000 ATK. During each of your End Phases, it loses 800 ATK._

* * *

 _Holy Way Dragon: **(ATK: 2700 + 1000 + 300 = 4000)**_

 **"Kamion attacks!"** Z-one called as Kamion attacks, **"When Kamion participates in battle at the end of the battle, a card is shuffled into your Deck, and you take 500 points of damage."**

"Not if I play Scrubbed Raid to send Synchro Striker Unit too the graveyard and end the battle phase!" Yusei called.

* * *

 _Scrubbed Raid_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _During the Battle Phase, you can send 1 card you control to the Graveyard, except this card, to end the Battle Phase._

* * *

The attack stopped.

"Nice one Yusei." Kairi smiled.

 **"At the end of the battle had Sadion battled my Life Points will be restored to 4000."** Z-one said the effect of his second Timelord.

"That's good, now he doesn't get his points back." Luna smiled.

 **"I place 1 card down, and end my turn."** Z-one ended.

"For the leader of Iliaster he's not putting up much of a fight." Riku mentioned.

"Cause of Yusei's Scrubbed Raid for ending the battle." Kalin pointed out.

"Well whatever the reason, they're in a great position to take this guy down." Crow grinned.

Kairi 2nd Turn:

 **(Yusei/Kairi's Speed Counters: 5)**

 **(Z-one's Speed Counters: 5)**

Kairi placed a hand on her deck before drawing, "Holy Way's ability!"

Holy Way attached Stella. **(ATK: 2700 + 300 = 3000)** "Holy Way's other ability! Light Disarmament!"

 **(Z-one: 0800)**

 _Holy Way: **(ATK: 3000 - 600 = 2400)**_

 **"I activate a trap!"** Z-one called.

"Another one?" Leo asked nervously.

"Time of Future!" Z-one called.

* * *

 _Time of Future_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When you take effect damage activate this card. Destroy all Spell/Trap Cards your opponent controls, and if you do set a number of Trap Cards from your Deck equal to the number of "Timelord" monsters you control. If your opponent controls a Synchro Monster, and you have 1 "Timelord" monster in your GY this card's effect, and activation cannot be negated._

* * *

 **"This destroys all spells or traps on your field!"** Z-one explained.

Yusei grunted as Scrubbed Raid was destroyed.

 **"Then I can place traps on the field equal to the amount of Timelords on my field."** Z-one added, **"I have two so I set two cards!"**

He set two cards. Leo suddenly swallowed nervously. "I have a really bad feeling you guys."

"Yusei... Sorry about that." Kairi said to him.

"It's alright, we just need one more Equip Card and Holy Way can deal the last 800 points of damage." Yusei reassured her.

Kairi nodded setting a card, "I end my turn."

* * *

 **Yusei/Kairi: 3500**

 **Speed Counters: 5**

 **Z-one: 0800**

 **Speed Counters: 5**

* * *

Z-one 3rd Turn:

 **(Yusei/Kairi's Speed Counters: 6)**

 **(Z-one's Speed Counters: 6)**

 **"My turn."** Z-one said drawing as both his Timelords vanished.

"They just have Holy Way but they're so close." Akiza mentioned.

 **"I summon Lazion, the Timelord."** Z-one said as a red Timelord appeared.

* * *

 _Lazion, the Timelord_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Cannot be Special Summoned from the Deck. If you control no monsters, you can Normal Summon this card without Tributing. Cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects. You take no battle damage from attacks involving this card. At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card battled: Shuffle all cards from your opponent's GY into the Deck. Once per turn, if your opponent draws a card: Inflict 1000 damage to your opponent. Once per turn, during your Standby Phase: Shuffle this card into the Deck._

* * *

Yusei frowned seeing they had no defenses left.

 **"And now I activate Time Maiden's effect in my graveyard."** Z-one added, **"Ignoring requirements, I can summon a Timelord from my Deck as long as it has no attack points."**

"Wait, he can bring one of them back?" Luna asked nervously.

 **"Come Sadion!"** Z-one called as his healing Timelord reappeared.

Kairi grunted seeing the monster.

 **"And now I activate Infinite Machine's effect. By shuffling the Michion I discarded earlier, I can set infinite Light from my Deck."** Z-one added as a card was set.

"This is bad." Kalin frowned.

 **"And now Lazion attacks!"** Z-one called as Lazion fired a fireball, **"When Lazion partakes in battle all cards in your graveyard are shuffled into your deck!"**

Kairi at that called, "Not so fast, I activate the trap card, Draining Shield!"

* * *

 _Draining Shield_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate that attack, and if you do, gain LP equal to that target's ATK._

* * *

"This negates your attack, and we gain points equal to the attack points of that monster!" Kairi called as the fireball was absorbed.

"He doesn't have any points." Leo blinked.

"True, but it negates the attack." Riku pointed out. "Which means Lazion's effect doesn't activate."

"Maybe not, but she can only stop one attack with Draining Shield and he has another one." Jack mentioned.

 **"Sadion attacks!"** Z-one called as Sadion fired a tornado hitting Holy Way, **"When Sadion battles damage, and destruction is nullified! And it's effect activates!"**

He glowed at that. **(Z-one: 4000)**

"All their hard work is gone." Luna whispered.

 **"I end my turn."** Z-one ended, **"You'll need to think of something better if you want to defeat me."**

Yusei/Kairi 3rd Turn:

 **(Yusei/Kairi's Speed Counters: 7)**

 **(Z-one's Speed Counters: 7)**

Yusei drew his card only to frown. "I set one card and that's it."

Suddenly Lazion shot flames at them. Seeing that they braced themselves as the flames hit.

 **(Yusei/Kairi: 2500)**

"Hey, Lazion didn't get to attack!" Leo argued.

 **"Whenever they drew a card Lazion inflicts 1000 points of damage."** Z-one explained.

Suddenly Sora, Mira, and Fabia started crying.

* * *

 **Yusei/Kairi: 2500**

 **Speed Counters: 7**

 **Z-one: 4000**

 **Speed Counters: 7**

* * *

Z-one 4th Turn:

 **(Yusei/Kairi's Speed Counters: 8)**

 **(Z-one's Speed Counters: 8)**

 **"My turn!"** Z-one called drawing as Sadion, and Lazion vanished.

Yusei and Kairi both looked nervous.

 **"And I activate my face-down, Infinite Light!"** Z-one called as Infinite Machine shattered.

* * *

 _Infinite Light_

 _Continuous Trap Card_

 _Activate by sending 1 face-up "Infinite Machine" in your Spell & Trap Zone to the GY. This face-up card cannot be destroyed by your opponent's card effects. Neither player can target "Timelord" monsters you control with card effects, or return "Timelord" monsters from the field to the Deck. Once per turn, if you control no monsters: You can Special Summon up to 1 "Timelord" monster each from your hand, Deck, and GY, with different names, ignoring their Summoning conditions._

* * *

"This is bad." Akiza frowned.

 **"This face up card cannot be destroyed by your card effects. And neither of us can target Timelords on my field for effects, or return them to the Deck!"** Z-one revealed.

"No..." Luna whispered fearfully.

 **"And also if I control no monsters, I can summon a Timelord each from my hand, Deck, and Graveyard ignoring requirements."** Z-one added.

Kairi's eyes widened in shock hearing that.

 **"And I activate my face down, Booby Trap E!"** Z-one added.

* * *

 _Booby Trap E_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _Discard 1 card; Set 1 Continuous Trap Card from your hand or Graveyard to your field. That Set card can be activated during this turn._

* * *

 **"By discarding a card, I set Empty Machine from my graveyard to the field, and it can be activated!"** Z-one said as he set the first layer, **"And now Infinite Light's effect! Appear from my hand Sandaion, the Timelord!"**

A huge gold Timelord appeared.

* * *

 _Sandaion, the Timelord_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 4000_

 _DEF: 4000_

 _Cannot be Special Summoned from the Deck. You can only control 1 "Sandaion, the Timelord". If only your opponent controls a monster, you can Normal Summon this card without Tributing. Cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effects. Neither player takes battle damage from attacks involving this card. At the end of the of the Battle Phase, if this card battled: Inflict 2000 damage to your opponent. Once per turn, during your Standby Phase: Shuffle this card into the Deck._

* * *

 **"Appear from the Deck, Michion, the Timelord!"** Z-one continued as a four armed Timelord appeared.

* * *

 _Michion, the Timelord_

 _Fire Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Cannot be Special Summoned from the Deck. If you control no monsters, you can Normal Summon this card without Tributing. Cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects. You take no battle damage from attacks involving this card. At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card battled: Halve your opponent's LP. Once per turn, during your Standby Phase: Shuffle this card into the Deck._

* * *

 **"And appear from the graveyard, Raphion, the Timelord!"** Z-one called as a Timelord with the face of a woman with blue hair appeared.

* * *

 _Raphion, the Timelord_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 10_

 _Fairy_

 _ATK: 0_

 _DEF: 0_

 _Cannot be Special Summoned from the Deck. If you control no monsters, you can Normal Summon this card without Tributing. Cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects. You take no battle damage from attacks involving this card. At the end of the Battle Phase, if this card battled: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of 1 face-up monster your opponent controls that battled this card this turn. Once per turn, during your Standby Phase: Shuffle this card into the Deck._

* * *

"Three of them, and he has his trap back." Yusei frowned.

 **"I now activate the effect of Speed World 2! By removing 7 Speed Counters, I can draw!"** Z-one said drawing. **(Speed Counters: 8 - 7 = 1)**

He drew his card.

 **"And I activate a second Booby Trap E!"** Z-one called discarding his drawn card, and setting Infinite Machine before activating the first layer, and then the second layer.

Yusei flinched at that.

 **"And now Raphion attack!"** Z-one called as Raphion attacked, **"When Raphion battles you take damage equal to Holy Way's attack points!"**

"I play Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!" Yusei called.

* * *

 _Scrap-Iron Scarecrow_

 _Normal Trap Card_

 _When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, also, after that, Set this card face-down instead of sending it to the GY._

* * *

The attack was stopped as Yusei reset it.

"Alright! That trap is really handy!" Kairi smiled.

 **"Sandaion attacks!"** Z-one called as Sandaion attacked Holy Way, **"When Sandaion battles you take 2000 points of damage!"**

The attack destroyed Holy Way.

"Holy Way!" Kairi cried, "I activate Kuribohrn's effect in my hand! By discarding this card Holy Way returns!"

Her Dragon is revived.

 **"Fine then. Michion attacks!"** Z-one called as Michion attacked hitting them, **"And at the end of the battle Michion cuts your Life Points in half!"**

 **(Yusei/Kairi: 0250)**

The babies were outright sobbing at this point. Kairi grunted as she told Yusei, "Z-one's really strong when battles happen..."

"... Too strong." Yusei frowned.

"Yusei listen." Kairi told him.

He turned to her.

"I got one thing that can help us... I need you to trust me, and assist me in it." Kairi told him.

"I'll do what I can." Yusei replied.

 **"I end my turn."** Z-one ended.

Kairi 4th Turn:

 **(Yusei/Kairi's Speed Counters: 9)**

 **(Z-one's Speed Counters: 1)**

"Okay... Here goes!" Kairi called drawing.

 _'Kairi...'_ Yusei thought nervously.

"I activate the Speed Spell - Synchro Paradise!" Kairi called.

* * *

 _Speed Spell - Synchro Paradise_

 _Speed Spell Card_

 _Activate only while you have 9 or more Speed Counters. Target 1 Synchro Monster you control. During this turn only: Reduce it's level by 1, and if you do Special Summon 1 Synchro Monster from your Extra Deck that's the same type as the target but negate it's effects. When you use this effect three times: Return the target's level to normal, and if you do all Synchro Monsters on the field has their levels equal to the target's._

* * *

"And I target Holy Way with it!" Kairi called as Holy Way glowed, "And I use it's effect! Yusei summon Stardust Dragon!" **(LV: 7 - 1 = 6)**

"Clustering Wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!" Yusei chanted as his ace monster appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Stardust Dragon_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2500_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _1 Tuner + 1+ non-Tuner monsters_  
 _When a card or effect is activated that would destroy a card(s) on the field (Quick Effect): You can Tribute this card; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it. During the End Phase, if this effect was activated this turn (and was not negated): You can Special Summon this card from your GY._

* * *

"I reduce her level again!" Kairi called as Holy Way glowed. **(LV: 6 - 1 = 5)** "Now Life Stream Dragon!"

"The courage and power to protect the future of the planet is a Revolution! Synchro Summon! Evolve, Life Stream Dragon!" Yusei chanted while Leo did the same from the ground.

* * *

 _Life Stream Dragon_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Dragon/Synchro/Tuner_

 _ATK: 2900_

 _DEF: 2400_

 _1 Tuner + "Power Tool Dragon"_  
 _ _When this card is Synchro Summoned: You can make your LP become 4000. You take no effect damage. If this face-up card on the field would be destroyed, you can banish 1 Equip Spell Card from your Graveyard instead.__

* * *

"And I did it one final time!" Kairi called as Holy Way glowed. **(LV: 5 - 1 = 4)** "Now Ancient Fairy Dragon!"

Yusei nodded before chanting along with Luna. "The holy light of protection, now cross and become eternal life! Synchro Summon! A regal birth, Ancient Fairy Dragon!"

* * *

 _Ancient Fairy Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 7_

 _Dragon/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2100_

 _DEF: 3000_

 _1 Tuner + 1+ non-Tuner monsters_  
 _Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from your hand. You cannot conduct your Battle Phase the turn you activate this effect. Once per turn: You can destroy as many Field Spells on the field as possible, and if you do, gain 1000 LP, then you can add 1 Field Spell from your Deck to your hand._

* * *

"And now Synchro Paradise's other effect!" Kairi called, "Since I used this three times Holy Way's level is back to normal, and all Synchro Monsters on our fields becomes that level!"

 _Holy Way: **(LV: 4 + 3 = 7)**_

 _Ancient Fairy Dragon: **(LV: 7)**_

 _Life Stream Dragon: **(LV: 8 - 1 = 7)**_

 _Stardust Dragon: **(LV: 8 - 1 = 7)**_

"And now I use all four level 7 Synchro Dragons to build the Overlay Network!" Kairi called all four of them glowed jumping into the Overlay Network.

"What the?" Jack questioned in shock.

"The Lights of the Cosmic Entity Shines, and becomes 1! With the Will of God it grants them ever lasting power! Xyz Summon! Rank 7! Join us to grace, Divine Will Dragon!" Kairi called as a new dragon like Angelic God Dragon instead having black armor, red eyes, and has wings shaped like Ancient Fairy Dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Divine Will Dragon_

 _Divine Type_

 _Rank 7_

 _Dragon/Xyz_

 _ATK: 4000_

 _DEF: 2000_

 _2+ Level 7 Synchro Monsters_  
 _Must be Xyz Summoned._

* * *

 **(ORU: 4)**

Everyone watching the duel went silent when the dragon appeared.

 **"This is..."** Z-one trailed off in shock.

"Divine Will Dragon's effect activates! When Xyz Summoned, I can equip her with up to 3 Synchro Monsters in the Extra Deck!" Kairi called, "I chose Black Rose Dragon, Red Dragon Archfiend, and Black-Winged Dragon!"

The three dragons appeared on the field.

"Did... did Kairi just..." Akiza started in disbelief.

"I think she did." Crow answered in equal disbelief.

"And now I activate her other ability!" Kairi called as Divine Will took an Overlay Unit **(ORU: 4 - 3)** , "Once per turn by using an Overlay Unit all other cards on the field are sent to the graveyard!"

"Infinite Light and all Timelords can't be destroyed by..." Z-ONE started before freezing.

"Now you get it! This effect isn't destruction which means both your traps, and Timelords can't stop it!" Kairi called as Divine Will concentrated, "Will Punishment!"

Divine Will fired the blast on the entire field as Sandaion, Raphion, Michion, Infinite Light, Infinite Machine, and the three equipment cards on Divine Will vanished as it cleared showing Divine Will was all that's left.

"... Kairi, remind me to never duel you again. You're terrifying." Yusei told her.

"Sorry." Kairi said to him sheepishly.

Yusei only smiled.

"And now to finish this." Kairi said turning to Z-one, "Okay Divine Will attack! Divine Victory Charge!"

Divine Will charged up energy before shooting toward Z-one. Z-one could only watch as the attack hit causing him to cry out.

* * *

 **Yusei/Kairi: 0250**

 **Z-one: 0000**

 ** **Kairi/Yusei wins the duel!****

* * *

"They did it!" Luna cried happily.

"Kairi's incredible." Akiza smiled as the babies looked confused before reaching for Kairi.

"Kaikai!" they all cried together.

They rode down to the Signers as Kairi said to Yusei, "Yusei, go find Z-one. I'll stay with them."

Yusei nodded racing off. Kairi got back to them as she sighed, "That was probably my biggest one yet."

"You're the most amazing person ever big sis!" Luna smiled.

"Well... second best." Leo admitted.

"Oh... That was nothing... I only managed to came up with her." Kairi said for some modesty.

"Well it worked out." Jack smirked.

Kairi looked down. Kalin embraced her. That was when he noticed her face was awful red.

"Kairi?" Kalin asked. "Are you alright?"

"...Really embarrassed... And I think I'm gonna faint..." Kairi said before passing out in Kalin's arms.

Kalin just chuckled before gently kissing her forehead.

"Big sis?" Luna asked concerned.

"She's just a little embarrassed." Kalin mentioned before pausing. "How... do we get back home though?"

"We should wait for Yusei first." Akiza told them.

"Obviously." Jack agreed.

Soon Yusei rode back saying, "We need to get out now!"

"Yusei?" Crow asked.

"Z-one's riding to the core of the Temple which will make it vanish, and everything in it!" Yusei said before the Crimson Dragon itself for them to get on.

Everyone got on the Crimson Dragon with Kalin and Riku supporting Kairi. The Crimson Dragon rode out as they see the Divine Temple vanished from sight as the clouds cleared.

"Is it really over?" Luna asked.

"Yes it is." Leo smiled as the Crimson Dragon landed to where their friends, and family were at along with to their surprise Misty.

"Misty?" Riku asked in shock seeing her. "What are you doing here?"

"For both seeing the Temple, and now saying my time will be spent here." Misty said to them smiling before seeing Kairi, "Is she okay?"

"Just embarrassed." Kalin answered only for his eyes to widen as the marks of the Crimson Dragon began to glow brightly.

Kairi then started to wake him, "W-What...?"

"Big sis look!" Leo told her as she noticed his mark was vanishing along with Luna's, Jack's, Akiza's, Crow's, and Yusei's.

"W-huh?" Kairi asked seeing that.

"Your mark is vanishing too." Luna mentioned as the seven marks of the Crimson Dragon kept glowing before floating up into a red light that entered the Crimson Dragon before it roared and vanished.

Kairi smiled before waving, "Thanks so much sir hope we all meet again one day!"

Everyone else smiled at that. Kairi looked up at where the Divine Temple once was at, "So it's all over... Our troubles with Lester, the Divine Temple, the attacks on New Domino... It's all over."

"Well, that's over. We still have a few things to do... or you do." Misty smiled. "If you're up for it."

Kairi hearing that turned surprised, "Misty? When did you get here?"

"When a giant city appeared in the sky. I came back to make sure my friends were alright." Misty answered.

Kairi smiled hugging her, "Well we are all okay now... And now I got one thing to ask. Should we start the surrogate work tomorrow?"

"Sounds good." Misty smiled. "We really appreciate this."

"I'm just glad to do so Misty." Kairi smiled hugging her again.

Misty hugged her back. Kairi then smiled to Riku, "I'm glad to do this for you, and Misty, Riku."

Riku just smiled.

* * *

 **Ulrich362: Well... that's that then. Kairi and Yusei defeated Z-ONE, the Crimson Dragon took the marks back, and things are looking up for the future.**

 **bopdog111: And this fic is close to over also. Just some final events.**

 **Ulrich362: A fair amount of final events. By my count assuming we do it the normal way close to 30 chapters are left. Also if the Z-ONE duel was underwhelming apologies but two on one wasn't as straightforward as we expected.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	61. Times of Surrogacy! Twins Marriage!

**bopdog111: From here on out Vylon gets some changes.**

 **Ulrich362: Good changes though.**

 **bopdog111: First step is surrogacy. For those of you who don't know it's an artificial procedure where a woman who wants to get pregnant, or wants to help a couple who's having trouble have a baby from the man. That's what Kairi is gonna do with Misty, and Riku.**

 **Ulrich362: Yup, so enjoy the chapter and the start of a relaxed Vylon.**

 **bopdog111: Well first though me, and Ulrich never done surrogacy so it's a new one for us.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's but we own the OCs!**

* * *

The next day Kairi was getting dressed for their trip to the hospital.

"So... how does this work?" Riku asked.

"Well I read about it online." Kairi answered, "And it's a painless procedure."

"I think he means what the procedure involves." Kalin mentioned.

Kairi at that looked around before grabbing a folded piece of paper, and handed it to Riku. He unfolded it, and read it. Riku's eyes widened before nodding as they reached the hospital.

"Excuse me, we have an appointment? Mr. and Mrs. Bonaparte?" Misty mentioned calmly.

The receptionist looked before saying, "Yes. You two, and Mrs. Kessler are in room 67. But Mr. Bonaparte you'll take the room across. It's part of the procedure."

Riku nodded at that before kissing Misty. "Love you."

Misty smiled as they walked down as Kairi, and Misty walked in a room as the doctor waiting smiled, "Good evening Mrs. Kessler, and you two Misty."

"Thank you." Misty smiled before frowning. "This... this will work right?"

"Of course. As long as instructions are followed then your surrogate will go as planned." the doctor smiled as Kairi smiled before she was handed a hospital gown, "Mrs. Kessler your gonna have to change into this."

Blushing a little Kairi nodded before going to a changing room, and changed into the gown walking out.

"We owe you more than you can imagine." Misty whispered.

"It's no big deal Misty." Kairi smiled to her, "I'm just glad to help you, and Riku."

Misty smiled back.

"Okay so while we wait for Mr. Bonaparte to finish out with his part any questions?" the doctor asked them.

"As long as this works... then no." Misty answered.

The doctor nodded before the nurse walked in holding something as the doctor smiled, "Okay your husband is finished with his part."

"I'm... I'm a little bit scared honestly." Kairi admitted to Misty.

Hearing that Misty frowned. "Kairi... I'm sorry, but we've had a change of heart and won't be going through with this."

"No it's okay. I want to go through with it. I never been through it." Kairi smiled to her.

Misty turned to Kairi. "You've been through enough for two lifetimes, besides you have your babies to think about. You need to be strong for them, not out of commission in bed with a baby that isn't even yours."

"I will stay strong. I gotten strong before this." Kairi said to her, "Besides doing this for you, and Riku will be great."

Misty stared at her for a few seconds before nodding. "Ok... what do we need to do?"

As the doctor got a tube ready she said, "Take your surrogate's hand because this will be uncomfortable, and a bit weird but it will work out."

Misty swallowed nervously as she and Kairi held hands. Kairi smiled as the doctor prepared getting to work, and after a few seconds Kairi gasped a little.

"Kairi?" Misty asked nervously.

"It's fine... Feels weird." Kairi admitted to her.

After half a minute the doctor smiled getting out of her spot, "Okay. Now she shouldn't move for over 30 minutes."

"Alright." they nodded.

With that the doctor, and nurse walked out leaving both woman in the room.

"How do you feel?" Misty asked.

"At peace." Kairi admitted with closed eyes, and a smile.

"Don't say that!" Misty panicked.

Kairi turned to her confused, "That doesn't mean..."

Misty blinked before sighing. "You scared me."

"Sorry." Kairi said with a sheepish glance.

"It's alright." Misty smiled before closing her eyes and sighing. "It's going to be pretty boring for you from now on isn't it?"

"Not as long as you, and the others are around." Kairi smiled.

The two of them chuckled at that.

* * *

 _Later..._

Kairi was in the bathroom as the doctor, and Misty as she goes over a pregnancy test. Kairi then walked out handing the test to Misty. Misty looked at it nervously. It reads...

+.

She dropped it as her eyes widened and she began tearing up. "This... it's... it's a miracle."

Kairi smiled patting her shoulder, "I'll make sure I'll get him or her to grow."

Misty nodded. "Can the others come in?"

The doctor nodded walking out to head to the lobby. Everyone else walked in with Kalin rubbing Kairi's neck while Riku hugged Misty. Kairi smiled to them, "The surrogate went as planned."

"Then... you're going to have their baby?" Luna asked.

"Yep." Kairi smiled.

"Kaikai?" Sora asked looking at her in confusion.

"You, and your sisters are gonna have a cousin." Kairi smiled to him.

They looked confused.

"That means your gonna have someone new to play with." Luna told them.

Their eyes lit up at that before Fabia pouted.

"What's wrong Fabia?" Leo asked her.

She looked at them before pointing at Kairi. "Kaikai... Kai... Kai... ri... Kairi."

Kairi looked amazed at Fabia pronouncing her name correctly.

"Kairi." Fabia giggled.

"Oh Fabia." Kairi smiled slowly taking Fabia in her arms.

Fabia smiled and turned to Leo and Luna before pointing at Kairi. "Kairi."

"Yeah that's Kairi." Leo chuckled.

Fabia giggled happily.

"So what do you two want to do to celebrate?" Kairi asked Riku, and Misty."

"We... didn't plan on doing anything." Riku admitted.

"Well that's alright." Kairi smiled.

* * *

 _Later..._

Kairi was with Misty in Riku, and Misty's house.

"Sorry in advance for what'll happen." Misty apologized.

"It's fine Misty. I'm perfectly okay with it." Kairi smiled.

"You'll still suffer for nine months." Misty pointed out.

"It's worth it." Kairi smiled, "I been against this before."

Misty nodded before hugging her. Kairi hugged her back before smiling placing her hand on her stomach, "Do you, and Riku have any names planned?"

Misty blushed. "Well... yes..."

Kairi took her hand at that, "So what are they?"

"Well... for a girl Runo or maybe Mylene." Misty answered.

"And for a boy?" Kairi smiled to her.

"We don't have any." Misty admitted.

"Well..." Kairi said taking Misty's hand, and placing a it on her stomach, "I can feel it will be a Runo."

Misty smiled at that. "We'll see eventually."

Kairi smiled at her, "Yep."

Misty smiled before smirking mischievously.

"Misty?" Kairi asked noticing the smirk.

"Have you ever modeled?" Misty asked.

Kairi gave thought before admitting, "No."

"I have a spare dress, why don't you try it on?" Misty offered.

Hearing that Kairi nodded. Misty smiled. "You might have fun."

A few minutes later Kairi walked in the room wearing the dress. Misty's eyes widened in disbelief. "Whoa."

"What?" Kairi asked worried, "Did I put it on wrong or something?"

"You look stunning." Misty smiled.

That made Kairi blush.

"It's true." Misty smiled. "You could model."

"What's it like to model?" Kairi asked her.

Misty paused. "Hard work."

"Well I'm interested if your cool with it." Kairi smiled.

"It involves a lot of travel, you'd hardly be home... and it's incredibly stressful especially when you're starting out." Misty warned her. "Forget I said anything."

"Yeah stress is not good about the baby. But I'm still interested for later years." Kairi told her.

Misty nodded thoughtfully. "Kairi... can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" Kairi asked her curiously.

"Well... it's just, the baby will know Riku and I are its parents right?" Misty asked.

"Of course." Kairi smiled.

Misty nodded at that.

"Also Misty, I had thought of the perfect name if it's a boy." Kairi smiled.

"You did?" Misty asked.

Kairi nodded before saying, "TJ."

Misty blinked. "Well... maybe."

"It stands for 'Toby Junior'." Kairi explained it's meaning.

Misty's eyes widened and she started tearing up. "Kairi you..."

Kairi hugged her. Misty hugged her back. "Thank you... thank you."

Kairi smiled, "Your welcome. I wish I can meet your brother. He would be excited to be an Uncle."

"You did meet him." Misty reminded her.

"Yeah but I more meant here." Kairi told her.

Misty nodded sadly before the door opened. Kairi patted her back as they looked over. Riku, Kalin, Leo, Luna, and the triplets walked in.

"Hi guys." Kairi smiled as they noticed her in Misty's dress.

"Wow, you look beautiful big sis." Leo smiled.

Kairi blushed at that, "Thanks. Misty suggested for me to start modeling."

"How about after the next two ok?" Kalin requested.

"I know." Kairi smiled, "And we came up with names also."

Riku smiled. "I'm somehow not surprised."

"If it's a girl either Runo, or Mylene." Kairi smiled, "Or if it's a boy TJ. Short for Toby Junior."

"They all sound perfect." Riku smiled.

Kairi turned to Misty, "I'm glad to do this for you two. I'll be sure to see you two frequently."

She nodded at that. "We'll come over too, take care of yourself Kairi."

Kairi smiled hugging Misty again before she along with Kalin, the former twins, and triplets left the house.

"Have I ever told you you're a good person Kairi?" Kalin asked.

"Several times." Kairi smiled.

Kalin chuckled before kissing her.

"Huh, no way." Leo whispered in surprise.

"What?" Kairi asked him.

She noticed Courtney in bandages with her father and a blond boy as Leo ran over.

"Courtney? Llyod?" Leo asked in surprise.

They looked over as Courtney smiled, "Nice to see you again Leo. Bummer that you surrendered without getting a chance to duel."

"It's alright, I'm just glad everything worked out." Leo smiled. "So... are you two together?"

"He was admitted in since he was having a check-up." Courtney answered turning to Llyod, "And when I was seeing I can still walk we fell for each other."

"Yeah... That's what it was." Llyod said with a smile looking a bit nervous, "I never been in this relationship before."

"I think you two are perfect for each other." Leo smiled.

"Leo's right." Luna agreed walking over with her own smile.

"O-Oh Luna." Llyod said standing up in attention like a soldier, "It's nice to see your doing okay."

Luna giggled. "Thank you."

"Llyod I told you not to do that to ANYONE we meet." Courtney chuckled to him.

"Ah let him." Tamaki smiled to his daughter, "He obviously wants to be a gentlemen since he was part of the Host Club."

Leo and Luna laughed at that.

Lloyd blushed at that.

"Ah young love isn't it?" Kairi asked walking over with a smile.

"Looks like it to me." Kalin smiled himself.

"Oh Mrs. Kessler. You look divine." Tamaki smiled as Kairi remembered she's wearing Misty's dress.

Blushing in embarrassment she smiled, "Well... I am starting the modeling business few years time."

"Kairi pwetty." Fabia giggled.

That made Kairi blush deeper. Sora suddenly frowned and pointed at Kairi's hand.

"What?" Kairi asked looking to see.

Sora was pointing at her hand and reaching for it. She reached her hand to him. She noticed he was reaching for her wedding ring.

"Oh." Kairi said taking it off, "This is what he was reaching for."

Sora smiled looking at it before holding it to Luna causing Mira's eyes to widen as she reached for Kalin's. Kalin smiled handing his to Mira. She held it to Leo. Blushing the former twins placed the rings on their ring fingers. The triplets looked super happy seeing that.

"Last thing for you two is a wedding." Kairi giggled.

The twins blushed more at that before looking at each other and turning brighter.

"Of course that's after these." Kairi smiled rubbing her stomach.

"Oh your..." Courtney trailed off.

"Surrogate actually." Kairi explained, "For my brother, and his wife."

"That's incredible." Tamaki smiled. "It's a great thing you're doing."

"I'm glad to help them." Kairi smiled to them.

"Well, it was nice to see you guys. Stop by if you have the time." Courtney smiled.

"We'll be sure." Kalin smiled.

"And good luck with that planning." Llyod said to the twins as the three walked off.

Leo and Luna blushed heavily at that.

"Um... big sis?" Leo asked timidly.

"Yeah?" Kairi asked with a smile.

Leo was blushing before swallowing nervously. "Um... how... old do you have to be to get married?"

"Above 18." Kairi answered, "And someone of that age can marry someone younger."

Leo nodded with his eyes closed. "We're thirteen... so that's five years. That's really soon."

Luna blushed but smiled, "And we'll be ready by then."

Leo smiled back before kissing her cheek. "Yeah."

* * *

 **Ulrich362: Well quite a few little adventures to look forward to wouldn't you say Bopdog?**

 **bopdog111: Yeah. Riku, and Misty's baby is coming along, a planned marriage is ahead, and Kairi is gonna start modeling.**

 **Ulrich362: Yup, so maybe next chapter the rest of the Enforcers will learn what's going on?**

 **bopdog111: Yeah, and then a view to 3 months ahead.**

 **Ulrich362: Guess so, see you in the next chapter.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	62. Months 1, 2, & 3 of Surrogacy!

**bopdog111: And here is the first 3 months of Kairi's time as a surrogate for Misty, and Riku.**

 **Ulrich362: She's doing a great thing for them.**

 **bopdog111: Well let's see how it's doing so far shall we?**

 **Ulrich362: Makes sense to me, enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's but we own the OCs!**

* * *

Kairi was sleeping on the couch where Misty, and Riku live at for a visit. Riku gently put a blanket over her before walking to the other room. "Are you sure you can stay?"

She stirred walking up.

"It'll be alright, I took care of everything." Misty smiled.

"M-Misty, Riku?" Kairi asked sitting up.

"Huh, oh did we wake you?" Misty asked.

She rubbed her eye before saying, "I-It's okay. What's going on?"

"I was just making sure Misty not modeling for a while was alright." Riku explained.

Kairi nodded hearing that before yawning.

"You can go back to sleep." Misty smiled.

"Okay." Kairi smiled tiredly before laying back down at their couch falling asleep.

Riku and Misty smiled at that.

"Misty... I worry over her sometimes." Riku admitted.

"I understand why." Misty nodded.

"And... I hope she'll be okay during these months." Riku said to her.

"She will be, especially with everyone there for her." Misty smiled.

Riku smiled back before asking, "What do you want our child to be?"

"I don't care." Misty admitted.

"Me neither." Riku said to her with a smile, "Come on we should get to bed too."

"Ok." Misty smiled kissing him gently.

Riku smiled as they head off to bed.

* * *

 _The next day..._

Kairi was still asleep snoring softly.

"Kairi?"

"H-Huh?" Kairi asked yawning sitting up stretching.

"Are you planning on sleeping all day?" Kalin asked with a smile.

"Kalin. W-What are you doing here?" Kairi asked with a tired smile.

"Treating you to dinner. You might have Riku and Misty's baby growing in you but that ring says I'm the one who gets to spoil you." he replied.

"Oh it's already that late?" Kairi asked blinking.

"Yeah, it is." Kalin nodded.

"Man how did I slept that long?" Kairi asked at that.

"You were probably just tired. It's ok." Kalin told her.

"Alright." Kairi smiled, "Where are the two gonna be parents?"

"They're out having a romantic dinner for two." Kalin answered.

Kairi chuckled walking into their kitchen.

"Kairi, where are you going?" Kalin asked.

"You made dinner didn't you?" Kairi asked him.

"Me, in the kitchen?" Kalin asked. "Kairi I said spoil you not poison you."

Kairi chuckled hearing that. Kalin laughed with her.

"Okay so where we going?" Kairi asked with a smile.

"That's my secret." Kalin smiled back.

With that both husband, and wife walked off for their night together.

* * *

 _Later..._

Kalin had taken Kairi to a relatively fancy seafood restaurant.

"Whoa." Kairi said amazed.

"I thought you'd like it." Kalin smiled. "Reservation for two, Kessler?"

"Of course." the waiter smiled guiding them.

Kalin smiled offering Kairi his arm. Kairi smiled linking her arm to his. The two of them walked to a table where Kalin helped Kairi and took a seat across from her.

"Oh your such a gentleman." Kairi smiled.

"Only for the really special girls." Kalin chuckled.

Kairi giggled at that. Kalin smiled. Soon the waiter walked over, "What would you 2 like to have?"

"Does anything look good Kairi?" Kalin asked.

Kairi looked over the menu before saying, "Something light like this Cod Salad?"

"Of course." the waiter nodded.

"I think I'll have the salmon." Kalin mentioned.

"Very well. We'll bring it to you shortly." the waiter said walking off.

Kalin nodded before smiling. "How have you been the past few days?"

"Doing good." Kairi smiled.

Kalin nodded. "That's good..."

"Something on your mind?" Kairi asked him.

"I'm just... trying to think of a conversation topic other than dueling, and I'm kind of drawing a blank tonight." Kalin admitted.

Kairi giggled at that, "Well why not memories?"

Kalin chuckled. "Alright, should I follow you on this stroll down memory lane?"

Kairi chuckled as they walked to each other about memories throughout the night.

* * *

 _Later that night..._

Kairi, and Kalin came back to Misty, and Riku's.

"I think the twins will stop by tomorrow after school." Kalin mentioned.

"Okay. They need to get to know their new niece or nephew." Kairi smiled.

"Agreed." Kalin nodded before kissing Kairi. "Good night."

"Good night." Kairi smiled to him as he walked out before she walked, "Riku, Misty?"

There was no answer.

"They might still be out, or got to sleep." Kairi guessed thinking before shrugging writing a note for them telling them to wake her when they get home in case before going to the couch to get some sleep.

* * *

 _The next day..._

Kairi yawned walking up, and smiled starting breakfast for the three.

"Kairi..."

Hearing that she looked over. It was Riku only he looked tired. "What are you doing up?"

"It's early." Kairi smiled to him, "And I don't want to sleep in until dinner again like yesterday."

Riku chuckled yawning. "You don't have to live here, you can stay with Kalin."

"I know but I want to make sure that the baby growing in me gets to spend a lot of time with it's mommy, and daddy." Kairi smiled.

"You are one of a kind." Riku smiled.

Kairi chuckled before asking, "Where's Misty?"

"She's resting." Riku answered. "There's not much time to relax in her profession."

"Okay. Well I hate for her to miss out so can you get her up?" Kairi requested.

Riku nodded walking upstairs. Kairi continued working before setting three plates. A few minutes later Riku and Misty came down.

"You didn't have to do this." Misty told Kairi.

"But I want too." Kairi smiled.

"Well... let us do something for you at least." Misty said.

"What do you have in mind?" Kairi asked her.

"I'm not sure, but Riku and I will figure it out." Misty answered.

Kairi nodded as they eat breakfast together talking about the future.

* * *

 _1 Month later..._

Kairi was with the twins shopping.

"Should we get anything for the babies... well, they're not really babies anymore are they?" Luna asked.

"Their starting to be one year olds." Kairi giggled.

"It's almost their birthday isn't it?" Leo asked. "We should get them something special."

"Indeed." Kairi smiled, "Along with some stuff for the future."

The twins nodded at that. They looked over a shopping session for the triplets along with their future niece or nephew. Then Leo sees a small pink shirt that says 'My Hero is my Brother' on it.

 _'Huh?'_ Leo thought before shaking his head and walking past it.

"Seen anything for them Leo?" Kairi asked him.

"Nothing yet big..." Leo started before his eyes widened. "Actually yeah, I think so. It's over here you guys."

They walked over to what he's going for. Leo was picking up a toy phone with pictures of different animals on it.

"They'll have fun with it." Luna smiled.

"Yeah." Leo nodded. "Did you guys see anything else?"

"Something Mira will love." Kairi smiled pulling out the pink shirt.

Leo blushed at that. "But... she doesn't know I'm her big brother."

"She does but she likes calling you her daddy." Kairi smiled.

Leo nodded. "Well... ok."

"Anything you think Luna?" Kairi asked her.

"I didn't see anything." Luna admitted only to pause. "Oh... that's so cute."

They looked over to see. Luna had picked up a stuffed Kuribon only to frown. "Oh... they're sold out. I thought a stuffed toy would be nice, and they could sleep with it."

"That sounds lovely." Kairi smiled.

"I wish it wasn't sold out though." Luna frowned.

"Your holding the last one." Kairi told her.

"It says the display one isn't for sale." Luna explained.

Kairi patted her back.

"Well, we can look at another store right?" Leo suggested.

"Yeah." They nodded hearing that as they walked out to another store.

* * *

 _Two hours later..._

They'd found a bunch of toys and games for the triplets and were just about to head home when Luna froze. "Big sis?"

"Yeah?" Kairi asked her.

"Is that a Duel Monsters coloring book?" Luna asked.

Hearing that Kairi looked to see. It was a coloring book with images of all different famous monsters and it came with crayons.

"Yeah it is." Kairi smiled taking it, "Want this as a gift from you?"

"Yeah, I think they'll really like it." Luna smiled.

With that Kairi bout the book, and they headed home.

"Kaikai." Fabia said happily seeing her.

"Hi Fabia. Glad to see you, Sora, and Mira again." Kairi smiled picking her daughter up.

"Kaikai guessy." Fabia giggled.

"Guessy?" Kairi asked blinking at the new word.

Fabia nodded excitedly.

"Guessy." she repeated.

"It's your birthdays." Kairi smiled.

Fabia blinked in confusion before shaking her head.

"What is it?" Kairi smiled to her.

"Can we tell her Fabia?" Luna asked while Fabia nodded happily.

"Somebody ate her baby food like a big girl. No more bottles for Fabia." Leo smiled.

"Really?" Kairi smiled to her, "That's great. Well maybe soon we can set you for potty training."

Fabia giggled happily hugging Kairi.

"Where is your brother, and sister?" Kairi asked her.

As if on cue she felt them tugging at her legs. Kairi smiled carefully kneeling, and placing Fabia between them. Fabia smiled at that.

* * *

 _One month later..._

"Kairi... are you ready?" Riku asked her.

"Of course." Kairi smiled walking in the hospital with her brother, and Misty as she said to the receptionist, "Excuse me? I'm here for my Ultrasound Appointment to see how my brother's baby is doing."

"Of course, room 19 Mrs. Kessler." the receptionist nodded.

She nodded as the three walked into the room waiting for the doctor. A few minutes later the doctor walked in. "How are you three feeling today?"

"We're feeling good thanks for asking. We're excited to see how my baby is coming along." Misty smiled.

"Well, let's take a look." the doctor smiled.

Kairi laid down on the bad pulling up her shirt as she smiled, "Okay ready."

The doctor nodded putting the gel on her stomach and running the scanner over her. Kairi shivered a little before smiling as they watched to see as Misty held her hand.

"Wait... is that our baby?" Riku asked.

The doctor turned the screen for them to see. They could see the baby. Kairi smiled, "That's your's, and Misty's, Riku."

Misty started tearing up seeing that. Suddenly Kairi flinched sitting up suddenly yelping.

"Kairi?" Riku asked nervously. "Are you ok?"

Kairi blinked before looking down in shock as the doctor chuckled, "Well we got an early kicker."

"That's... amazing." Riku whispered in awe.

"Do... Do stuff happen like that?" Kairi asked the doctor.

"Rare cases but it shows that they will be quite the children they'll be." the doctor smiled, "So your carrying a really special child for your brother, and his wife."

Kairi at that smiled as she wiped the gel off her.

"Is there anything else we should know?" Riku asked while Misty wiped her eyes.

"Make sure she gets plenty of vitamins, and be sure she doesn't do too much." the doctor told him.

"Well... I don't think a birthday party for one year old triplets is too much." Riku smiled.

With that they walked out of the hospital.

"How do you feel?" Kairi smiled to Misty.

"Like I'm dreaming." Misty answered. "We almost had given up and now..."

"And now I'm here carrying you, and Riku's little miracle." Kairi smiled.

"Yeah, you are." Riku smiled.

Kairi soon grabbed Misty's hand before placing it on her stomach where Misty felt a soft kick. That was the tipping point and Misty started crying. Kairi rubbed her back.

"This... it's a dream come true." Misty choked out.

"Yes it is." Kairi smiled, "And you'll have a lot of time to dote, and spoil him or her."

Misty nodded at that as they walked into Leo and Luna's penthouse. They soon arrived in the house.

"Hi big sis, is the baby ok?" Leo asked.

"Yes. And it's an early kicker." Kairi smiled.

"That's really cool." Luna smiled.

"Now where are the birthday kids?" Kairi asked them.

"They are..." Leo started before looking around only to sigh. "Trying to play with the pretty boxes again."

Kairi giggled as she looked into the present pile. Sora was holding a blue box, while Fabia and Mira were looking at a red one and they looked happy seeing the bright colors.

"You three like what you see?" Kairi smiled to her kids.

"Kaikai." Sora smiled seeing her before reaching up.

Kairi smiled picking up softly hugging him before saying in a baby voice, "How's my special baby boy doing on his special day?"

He looked confused hearing that before his eyes widened. "Kaikai..."

He then tried to make a roaring sound. Kairi at that looked confused blinking.

"Oh, big sis I think he wants to see Ascension Sky Dragon again." Luna realized.

"Okay well it's my baby boy's special day." Kairi said smiling in her baby voice before saying, "Let's head to the roof."

Sora clapped excitedly as Mira and Fabia both looked up excitedly too. They head up to the roof as Kairi called, "I summon, Ascension Sky Dragon!"

At that a bright light assured before the dragon flew down roaring. The triplets all cheered excitedly seeing the dragon.

"He is a cool one isn't he?" Luna asked Sora in her lap.

Sora nodded quickly before looking up at her. "Mama... up?"

"Huh?" Luna looked down to him.

He was reaching up to her. Luna at that smiled picking up her nephew. He smiled and snuggled into her arms. "Mama."

"I got someone for you three to meet." Kairi smiled walking over to her kids.

They looked over to her. Kairi grabbed Sora's hand, and placed it on her abdomen where Sora felt the baby kicking. Sora's eyes widened before he blinked. "Kaikai?"

"That's your cousin Sora." Kairi smiled to him.

Sora looked confused but happy seconds before Kairi saw an image. Sora, Mira, and Fabia all around seven or eight along with two other kids and they were all playing together. Kairi blinked at this before smiling walking to Fabia, and placed her hand on her abdomen. Fabia felt the kick before giggling and kissing Kairi's stomach. Kairi chuckled before heading to Mira for her turn. Mira was giggling happily before touching Kairi's stomach. She felt two kicks. Mira blinked at that before looking up at Kairi.

"It feels like your cousin loves you really much." Kairi giggled before a kick happened only it stayed at where Mira's hand is at.

Mira's eyes lit up before she moved her hand and kissed where it was. Kairi chuckled at that.

* * *

 _Later back inside..._

"Do you three want your cake?" Kalin asked his children.

They all giggled but shook their heads.

"They don't want cake?" Misty asked seeing that.

They shook their heads more before pointing to Kairi's stomach.

"They want to spend time with their cousin." Kairi chuckled.

"It looks like it." Kalin smiled.

"Misty, Riku?" Kairi smiled to them, "They need your permission."

Misty was smiling. "I think it's ok."

"Come here you three." Kairi smiled sitting down on the floor for them.

They all were sitting on the floor looking up at her. Kairi spread her arms, "Come here."

They all crawled over to her. She pulled them to her where they can lay, or be on her stomach for them to spend time with their cousin. Everyone smiled seeing that before Leo blushed slightly.

"Leo?" Luna asked him seeing that.

He whispered something to Luna causing her to blush too.

"What are you two on about?" Riku asked them.

"Nothing." Luna said with a blush but she was smiling and Kairi noticed she and Leo were holding hands.

Kairi smiled at this as the babies snuggled on her stomach for their cousin.

* * *

 **Ulrich362: Well... first three months are going well wouldn't you agree Bopdog?**

 **bopdog111: Yep. Kairi is doing well, and the triplet's birthday went good.**

 **Ulrich362: True, so next up will be the next three months.**

 **bopdog111: Gender reveal, baby shower, and what else.**

 **Ulrich362: We'll have to wait and see. See you in the next chapter.**


	63. Months 4, 5, & 6 of Surrogacy!

**bopdog111: Alright this is the next three months. How do you think this will go?**

 **Ulrich362: Hopefully it will go well. There's only one way to find out though.**

 **bopdog111: Kairi is having a good time. Let us see how far this can go.**

 **Ulrich362: Agreed, so enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's but we own the OCs!**

* * *

 _1 month later..._

Kairi was resting at Leo and Luna's since it was closer to the hospital. Kairi soon woke up yawning. She felt something shift in her stomach when she did. She smiled rubbing it, "Good morning little one."

"Isn't this a familiar sight?" Kalin chuckled walking into the room.

She turned to him with a smile, "It should be."

Kalin chuckled. "You have visitors."

Hearing that Kairi yawned again stretching before walking down still in her PJs to see. As she got out of bed she saw the triplets crawling into her room. Kairi giggled kneeling down to them.

"Kaikai." Fabia giggled.

"Good morning my babies." Kairi smiled to them, "How are you three doing?"

They giggled at that. Kairi giggled before picking all three of them up, "You three are getting bigger."

Sora puffed up his cheeks at that causing his sisters to giggle even more. Kairi also giggled before heading downstairs holding them.

"Good morning big sis." Luna smiled.

"Morning little sis." Kairi smiled back to her.

"Are you feeling ok?" Luna asked.

"Feeling peachy." Kairi smiled before setting the triplets down on a recyliner.

"No." Fabia pouted.

"It's okay Fabia. I'll be back." Kairi smiled.

"They really love you, even if they are a little confused about who their mommy and daddy are." Kalin chuckled.

Kairi chuckled walking to the kitchen to get breakfast. As she was cooking she heard something fall. Hearing that she looked over. Sora and Mira had rolled off the recliner and looked to be trying to get back up.

"Are you two okay?" Kairi asked worried.

Then to her shock they managed to get up with Mira slowly heading to the door while Sora was going to Luna.

"O-Oh my..." Kairi trailed off this getting her mind off the stove top.

The two of them fell a few times but each time pouted and pushed back up before reaching their respective destinations.

"Mama." Sora giggled as Mira smacked the door.

"S-Sora you are..." Luna trailed off in shock seeing this.

He reached up for her.

"Yeah?" Leo asked opening the door looking around confused.

"Dada up." Mira said reaching for him. "Up."

Leo looked down before gasping, "Mira, your on your..."

"Up!" Mira insisted. "Dada up!"

Kalin meanwhile had walked over to Kairi.

"Did... did they just?" he asked her.

"Yeah..." Kairi nodded before Kalin started to smell smoke.

Kalin blinked before his eyes widened and he ran into the kitchen.

"Huh. Ah!" Kairi cried realizing what.

* * *

 _A few minutes later..._

"You know... I think we can excuse that one Kairi." Kalin smiled

"Sorry." Kairi told him.

"It's ok." he said embracing her.

She hugged him back before remaking what she was fixing setting it down before smiling, "Fabia! Come here!"

Fabia blinked before scooting and falling off the recliner before slowly walking over to her. "Kaikai?"

"Come here." Kairi called reaching her arms toward her kneeling. Fabia took another few steps and fell into Kairi's arms.

Fabia took another few steps and fell into Kairi's arms. Kairi caught her before smiling, "Mommy's so proud of you!"

Fabia blinked and turned to look at Luna.

"Kaikai is so proud of you." Kairi said to her.

Fabia smiled and hugged Kairi only to suddenly gasp and look at her stomach. "Fwend?"

"Cousin." Kairi told her with a smile.

Fabia giggled and put her head on Kairi's stomach just as the phone started ringing. Kalin answered, "Hello?"

"Kalin, it's Riku. Do you guys mind if we stop by?" Riku asked.

"Not at all." Kalin smiled.

"Ok, we'll be over in a few minutes." Riku smiled. "Bye Kalin."

"See ya." Kalin smiled hanging up just as Kairi sat down at the table with Fabia in her lap.

"Riku and Misty will be coming over in a little bit, probably to check on you and their little miracle." Kalin smiled.

"Okay." Kairi smiled to him.

Kalin gave her a kiss on the cheek before stretching. "I wonder if they got lucky with a little girl?"

"Or a boy for Misty." Kairi smiled to him.

"I know three boys, they'd want a girl." Kalin smiled. "Well... unless they luck into one like Leo who while crazy is a good guy. Hopefully he isn't like our fellow Enforcers though."

Kairi giggled hearing that while eating her breakfast. Meanwhile Leo and Luna were feeding the triplets baby food and smiling. Soon Kairi finished her's leaning back into her chair. The doorbell rang as she did. She got up before opening the door.

"You look wonderful." Misty smiled.

"Thank you." Kairi smiled to her, "Come on in."

Riku and Misty walked in.

"Have you reached the painful part yet?" Riku asked.

"Nope. And this little sweetie wanted you two." Kairi smiled to them.

"Is that true? Hello in there." Misty smiled. "Are you being good for aunt Kairi?"

Kairi smiled taking Misty's hands, and placing them on her stomach where she felt kicks.

"Are the others getting along with the baby?" Misty asked.

"The triplets are excited for them, while the others are making sure I'm okay." Kairi smiled to her.

"That's good." Misty smiled before someone tugged on her dress.

Feeling that she looked. Sora had walked over to her and pointed up. "Misty."

Misty looked shocked before Kairi giggled, "Yeah all three started walking today."

"Kairi... one's missing." Riku told her.

"Huh?" Kairi asked hearing that.

She noticed Sora was with them, and Fabia was sitting on Luna's lap laughing at Kalin and Leo being silly but Mira was missing.

"Hey, where's Mira?" Kairi asked worried.

"She has to be somewhere, let's look for her." Misty suggested picking up Sora. "Come on, we have to find your sister."

Sora giggled as they looked around for Mira. A minute later Kairi found her sitting on Leo's Duel Board.

"Mira?" Kairi asked seeing that.

She looked up and giggled. "Pway dada? Big?"

Kairi giggled before calling, "Leo! Come in here."

Leo ran in panicked. "Is she ok, big sis what's going on?"

She only smiled pointing to Mira on his Duel Board. Leo looked before sighing. "You scared me young lady, if you want to become a champion you have to let us teach you. Ok?"

Mira only giggled clapping. Leo sighed picking Mira up and hugging her. Mira hugged him back as Kairi smiled walking back.

"Where was she?" Kalin asked.

"Pretending to be Leo on his Duel Board." Kairi smiled sitting down beside Misty.

"She really adores him, it makes me wonder who our child will admire." Misty smiled.

"If I had to guess you." Kairi giggled.

"Well that's definitely a good thing." Riku mentioned. "Misty's amazing after all."

Kairi giggled before pausing.

"A kick?" Kalin guessed.

Kairi smiled nodding rubbing a hand on her growing stomach. Riku and Misty smiled too.

* * *

 _1 month later..._

Misty, and Kairi were having a girl's night out together.

"We definitely need to do this more." Misty mentioned.

"Yes we should." Kairi smiled to her as they walked around the mall, "I can't remember the last time I got together with friends like this."

Misty smiled. "Yeah... by the way, have you seen Carly?"

"Last I seen here she was with Jack." Kairi answered.

Misty nodded. "We should have invited her and Akiza."

"We'll do that next time." Kairi smiled taking her arm.

Misty nodded in agreement. "That aside... we need to find you some dresses."

That made Kairi turn to her, "Modeling?"

"Of course." Misty smiled. "I think you'd be a beautiful model."

That made Kairi smile as they walk to the dresses.

"What do you think of a dark red?" Misty asked.

"Dark red... I think it looked like a rose." Kairi admitted with a smile.

Misty smiled taking a dark red strapless dress and handing it to Kairi. Kairi blinked before smiling taking it before blushing, "Can you be in the room with me? I'm not really comfortable with me being in there by myself."

"Of course. Oh, that one might be a little big but we should be able to get the idea." Misty mentioned.

Kairi nodded as they walked into the changing room as Kairi took off her jacket, and shirt for her to put the dress on. When she did Misty smiled. "You're more than halfway there."

Hearing that Kairi looked at the mirror to see the dress is big but her 5 month stomach nearly made it the perfect size as she blushed.

"You look incredible." Misty smiled.

Kairi smiled back before taking off the dress, "Yeah it's a bit too big."

"I know, but it has to be for now." Misty smiled.

Kairi smiled before pausing smiling rubbing her bare stomach, "I think he, or she likes it."

"Well, they can see their aunt Kaikai wear it when he or she is born." Misty chuckled before pausing. "Any other colors you want to try?"

"Green, Blue, and even white." Kairi smiled, "But before that do you want to listen to him or her's heartbeat?"

Misty smiled. "Yeah."

With that Kairi sat down on one of the stools as Misty knelled placing her head on Kairi's stomach listening.

 _Beat, beat, beat._

Misty's eyes started tearing up hearing that only they looked happy and sad at the same time. Kairi smiled placing a hand on Misty's head while using her other to wipe the tears.

"I can't wait to meet you..." Misty whispered to the baby. "I just wish I could be the one holding you."

She felt a gentle kick bump her head, and stayed where it is. Misty smiled gently kissing Kairi's stomach before reluctantly pulling back. "I'll get a few more dresses for you."

Kairi took her hand smiling, "You can do it some more after, during this, and even back at home."

"Kairi... thank you, but no I can't." Misty smiled sadly.

Kairi pulled her in to a hug, "It's okay."

Misty hugged her back. "Thank you."

Kairi pulled back sitting down smiling up at her as she walked to get more dresses. A few minutes later Misty walked in with a green dress, a blue dress, and a white dress. Kairi smiled taking the blue dress, and putting it on.

"Wow." Misty whispered in awe.

Kairi looked into the mirror, and smiled before twirling around.

"What do you think?" Misty asked.

"Looks good." Kairi smiled before pausing, "Oh forgot something."

She took her pants off at that before saying, "You don't wear these while wearing dresses."

"Not normally." Misty laughed.

Kairi smiled looking at herself in the mirror placing a hand on her stomach closing her eyes. She felt a kick. She smiled before looking over the other two dresses, and smiled taking off the blue one, and put on the green one.

"I don't know about this one." Misty admitted. "It doesn't fit you like the other ones did."

Kairi looked over before taking it off, "Yeah doesn't seem right."

With that she took the white dress, and put it on.

"That's more like it." Misty smiled.

Kairi observed before twirling around.

"Three incredible dresses." Misty told her.

"Yep." Kairi smiled before taking off the white dress sitting beside her before Misty noticed she has tears.

"Kairi?" Misty asked. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Kairi closed her eyes with a smile, "Nothing is wrong. Just so happy that it's all over. Nothing will come to hurt us again."

Misty smiled. "You're right. It won't."

Kairi smiled before looking back at the window seeing herself in white undergarments with Misty beside her, and a five month stomach as she smiled rubbing it.

"Well, I picked this so what do you want to do?" Misty asked.

"Maybe a jacuzzi treatment?" Kairi suggested.

"That sounds perfect." Misty agreed.

Kairi smiled putting her clothes back on, and headed to the spa to try a jacuzzi as the clerk look before gasping, "Oh Misty Tredwell! What brings you here?"

"I'm relaxing with my sister-in-law." Misty answered.

"Yes. Jacuzzi for two." Kairi smiled to the clerk.

The clerk nodded, "$20."

Kairi payed as the clerk smiled guiding them to a small Jacuzzi ready as she walked off, "I'll be back with your rental bikinis."

"Thank you." Misty smiled.

Kairi meanwhile sat down taking her shoes, and socks off as she sighed. Misty gently rubbed her feet. "Sorry."

"For what?" Kairi asked her letting her rub feet.

"You're probably in pain." Misty explained.

"Oh it's nothing to worry about. I dealt with it before." Kairi smiled down to her.

"I know, but it still can't be easy." Misty told her.

"That's true." Kairi smiled before the clerk walked back holding a white, and a black bikini each.

"Thank you very much." Misty smiled taking them.

"It's no trouble." the clerk smiled before walking off.

"Do you want to put yours on first?" Kairi offered her.

"Alright, be right back." Misty smiled taking the black one.

She walked as Kairi watched on looking around waiting for Misty. A minute later Misty came back. "Do you need a hand?"

Kairi smiled, "Thanks."

"Anytime." Misty smiled back before helping Kairi and helping her into the jacuzzi.

After putting her bikini on Kairi, and Misty got into the jacuzzi as Kairi sighed in content.

"Relaxing?" Misty chuckled.

"Yep." Kairi smiled turning to her, "Have you ever been in one?"

"A few times." Misty nodded.

Kairi smiled before jumping looking startled, "Oh!"

"Kairi?" Misty asked. "What's wrong?"

Kairi only smiled to her, "Just a big kick."

Misty nodded at that. Kairi took her hand, and place it on her stomach where Misty felt the big kick.

"The water isn't too hot is it?" Misty asked.

"No it feels right." Kairi answered with a smile.

Misty smiled. They stayed like this for a while until Kairi smiled standing up in the jacuzzi.

"Kairi?" Misty inquired.

"The baby wants your attention." Kairi smiled.

Misty smiled rubbing Kairi's stomach. She felt it kick. Misty smiled.

"He, or she will like you a lot." Kairi smiled.

"I want to see my child." Misty whispered.

She felt something like rubbing against her hand. Misty started tearing up at that. Kairi smiled placing her hand on Misty's.

"Kairi... thank you." Misty smiled.

Kairi smiled down to her.

* * *

 _One month after that..._

Kairi was sleeping in bed with Misty since Riku had said he'll sleep at couch so she'll be comfortable.

"Kairi? Kairi can you get up?" Misty asked.

"Hm?" Kairi opened her eyes softly.

"I know you're tired... but it's today." Misty reminded her.

She looked before smiling, "To check on it, and find out it's gender."

"Exactly." Misty smiled.

"Are you excited?" Kairi asked her.

"Yeah, I am." Misty admitted.

"I am too." Kairi smiled before smiling, "And it wants your love now."

Misty put her hand on Kairi's stomach.

"I think it more meant closer." Kairi told her.

Misty smiled kissing Kairi's stomach. She sees a bulge happened when she done that.

"I can't wait to find out what you are." Misty smiled.

"Let's see." Kairi smiled getting up.

Misty nodded helping Kairi to her feet.

"Thanks." Kairi smiled to her.

"Anytime." Misty smiled warmly.

After getting dressed they head to the hospital.

"Hello, we have an appointment." Riku told the receptionist.

She looked up, "Name?"

"Riku Bonaparte, Misty Bonaparte, and our surrogate Kairi Kessler." Riku answered.

"Room 12." the receptionist told him.

"Thank you." Riku smiled before they walked to the room.

They walked in as Kairi laid down on the bed. Riku gently squeezed her hand. Kairi smiled to him before the doctor walked in. Misty and Riku stepped back with smiles.

"Good morning. How are you three feeling?" the doctor smiled.

"I think we're ok." Riku smiled. "Though it's Kairi you should be asking."

"And I'm fine." Kairi smiled pulling her shirt up.

"Alright, well I think there's something all three of you would like to see." the Doctor smiled.

They nodded as Kairi smiled, "Well I'm ready."

The doctor nodded before applying the gel to Kairi's stomach and running the scanner over her. Kairi again shivered but smiled taking Misty's hand in her's. Misty squeezed her hand gently. The doctor smiled before turning the screen for them to see.

"There it is, our baby." Riku smiled seeing it.

Kairi turned to Misty with a smile.

"Can you tell what it is?" Misty asked the doctor.

The doctor looked before smiling, "You two are having a baby boy."

"A boy..." Misty whispered.

"Toby Junior." Kairi smiled staring up at Misty.

Misty nodded with tears in her eyes. "Yeah."

Kairi wiped off the gel before requesting, "Can you give me, and Misty some alone time?"

"Of course." the doctor nodded walking out while Riku quickly embraced his wife before leaving the room.

Kairi sat up taking Misty's hand, "How does it feel?"

"Like I'm dreaming." Misty whispered.

Kairi smiled before laying back down on the bed, "Want to dote, and talk to him?"

"I... I don't know what to say." Misty admitted while tearing up.

Kairi only patted her stomach for Misty to lay her head on it. Misty did so and closed her eyes to listen for Toby Junior's heartbeat. She can hear it coming strong. Misty started choking up and crying. "My baby boy... you're so close to being here in my arms..."

She then felt something like a palm against her face. Feeling that she started crying more. Kairi placed a hand on her head seeing that. Misty was smiling as tears flowed from her eyes. Kairi wiped away the tears as she smiled, "Just 3 more months. Then TJ will be here ready for you, and Riku to be his parents."

Misty nodded. "Yeah... and everybody can meet him."

Kairi smiled hugging her sister in law as Misty hugged back.

* * *

 **bopdog111: Sure is a high note.**

 **Ulrich362: Absolutely.**

 **bopdog111: The next chapter are the final months. Something Misty, and the others will be really looking forward too.**

 **Ulrich362: Exactly, it'll be something to look forward to. See you in the next chapter.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	64. Months 7, 8, & 9 of Surrogacy!

**bopdog111: We're back for the last months of Kairi's time as Misty, and Riku's surrogate.**

 **Ulrich362: Yup, and then they'll finally meet their son.**

 **bopdog111: How would their reactions be?**

 **Ulrich362: Well Misty's already so overjoyed she's crying about it so... it'll be emotional.**

 **bopdog111: Well let's not keep this excited mother waiting.**

 **Ulrich362: Agreed, enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's but we own the OCs!**

* * *

 _1 month later..._

Kairi now 7 months pregnant with Riku, and Misty's son was on the couch reading a book as she sometimes reach for her bare feet rubbing it to knock off some pain.

"Kaikai ok?" Fabia asked rubbing her left foot.

"Huh?" Kairi looked to see what was touching her feet.

It was Fabia who was looking up at her while Riku walked over with a bowl of soup.

"How are you feeling?"

Kairi looked before smiling, "Doing good. TJ is getting bigger, and I like that."

"I wonder how he'll react to meeting his mom and dad." Luna smiled.

"Me too. He hasn't met her but already loves her deeply." Kairi smiled.

"That's... Kairi, do you believe in reincarnation?" Kalin asked her.

"Hm?" Kairi asked turning to him.

"Never mind." Kalin mentioned before smiling. "That aside, what's on the agenda for today?"

"I don't know." Kairi admitted rubbing her head, "Maybe visiting Ouran Fish Shack?"

"That could be nice." Riku smiled.

"I wonder how the Ouran Hist Club was doing ever since what happened." Luna admitted.

Leo suddenly smiled. "Big bro, do you think we should have a make-up match?"

Riku hearing that turned to him.

"You, me, and Luna." Leo smiled. "It might be fun even if it's just standing matches."

"Oh I thought you meant you, and Courtney." Luna admitted.

"Well, we might get to duel but I meant our teams." Leo smiled.

"Where's Misty?" Kairi asked.

"I'm here." Misty mentioned wiping her eyes.

"Well let's head to Ouran Fish Shack." Kairi smiled.

"Right." Kalin chuckled as they walked out.

They soon arrived where said group was at working as they noticed Tamaki, Haruhi, and Courtney had their bandages off but Courtney has a scar that is on her forehead.

"Hi you guys." Luna smiled waving.

Hearing that the Host Club looked over.

"Ah if it isn't our friends." Tamaki smiled to them, "You look splendid today."

"Thank you." Kairi smiled.

"Oh yeah, has everyone met?" Leo asked suddenly.

"Everyone met?" Riku asked him.

"Well, I can't remember if the Host Club met you and Misty, and the triplets." Leo admitted.

"The beautiful Misty Tredwell, and her husband we do not." Tamaki said to them, "It's nice to have someone famous here at Ouran Fish Shack."

"The pleasure is mine." Misty smiled.

"Oh I didn't know you were friends with them." Haruhi said to Misty holding Sasha.

"Kairi is my sister-in-law and currently she's our surrogate." Misty explained.

"Yeah we heard about that." Kaoru, and Hikaru said in sync.

"You two are interesting." Kalin chuckled.

"Their twins, and are the best in botherely love." Tamaki grinned clenching his fist.

"What had been going on with you guys?" Kairi asked curiously.

"Unfortunately we haven't gotten Ouran Fish Shack that well known in the WRGP courtesy of Lester." Kyoya said to them, "But we'll still try."

"Actually, speaking of that what do you say to a friendly match between our teams?" Leo asked. "Team Domino vs Team Ouran?"

"Can't since Kairi's expecting right now." Haruhi said to him.

"He didn't mean Kairi, he meant himself, Luna, and me or Riku." Kalin clarified.

Courtney said to them, "Actually Mom, and Dad aren't Dueling."

"Alright, that's ok." Leo smiled.

"But Leo I had been getting stronger, and I want to see what you think on these." Courtney said handing him four Synchros that are White Aura Synchros.

Leo looked at the cards while at the same time...

"Bunny."

Honey blinked looking to see. Sora, Fabia, and Mira had all walked over and were reaching for his bunny.

"You three like Usa-Chan?" Honey smiled to them, "Here."

He gave his bunny to the triplets. They all smiled at that before hugging the bunny together.

"So what ya think?" Courtney asked nervous.

"They're really good." Leo smiled.

Courtney blushed with a smile. Leo noticed and paused. "Is Lloyd here?"

"He's fishing for Cod right now." Honey answered.

Kairi suddenly gasped.

"Kicks?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, I think he's getting more excited." Kairi smiled.

"A boy." Haruhi smiled, "His parents must be lucky."

"You can say that again." Kairi smiled.

"What are you looking at?" Kalin asked Kyoya.

Hearing that they turned to Kyoya. He was looking at a book and marking some information in it.

"Ah that's just him. He is the Vice President of the Host Club." Tamaki told them.

Kalin nodded at that. "Well, all things considered what have you been up to recently?"

"Nothing too special really." Haruhi admitted.

"Well alright, I guess if there's nothing else we'll see you guys around?" Kairi asked.

"Actually since our WRGP plan didn't work out can you guys give people these?" Courtney asked handing them flyers of Ouran Fish Shack.

"Sure thing, no problem." Misty smiled. "Do you want me to mention your shop?"

"If you please." Tamaki smiled.

"It's not a problem at all." Misty mentioned.

Kairi then jumped a little before smiling, "Misty? TJ wants your attention."

Hearing that Misty walked over and rested her head against Kairi's stomach. "Hello in there."

She felt a kick. Misty started tearing up again at that. "It's so close... I'll be able to hold you in my hands."

She felt TJ's hand against her. Kairi felt Misty starting to cry. Kairi placed a hand on Misty's head at that.

"I know it's selfish... but I wish it could be me." Misty whispered.

"Maybe next time." Kairi smiled.

Misty just nodded weakly.

* * *

 _1 month later..._

Kairi was sitting on Misty, and Riku's bed rubbing her stomach after pulling her shirt up. Suddenly someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Kairi called.

"So this is where you've been hiding." Crow smiled walking in with Yusei, Jack, and Akiza.

"Oh guys, Akiza!" Kairi cried surprised.

"None of us have seen you in a long time, but this explains it. Having a fourth one already?" Jack inquired.

"Surrogate actually for Misty, and Riku." Kairi answered.

Akiza's eyes widened before she smiled. "Wow."

"And I had a plan I want to speak to Misty about when she gets back." Kairi admitted, "How has your Doctor's Training going Akiza?"

"Actually, it's going really well." Akiza smiled.

"Well I think Misty would like if you would deliver TJ like how you done so for Sora, Fabia, and Mira." Kairi smiled.

Akiza paused at that. "I... I don't know if I can."

Kairi took her hand giving her an assuring smile.

"It's not that Kairi... I might have a test. I might not be free." Akiza clarified.

"Well I know you'll do well." Kairi smiled, "And besides I think you'll get it done by then."

"If I do then of course." Akiza smiled.

Kairi smiled before asking, "Anyway besides that what have you all been up too?"

"I've been looking into a few potential jobs. Joining a duel team or maybe even... and promise you won't laugh Kairi." Crow mentioned. "I might join Sector Security."

"Sector Security?" Kairi asked blinking.

"Yeah." Crow nodded.

Kairi nodded before turning to Jack, "What about you Jack?"

"I'm planning on reclaiming my title as king." Jack answered simply.

Kairi smiled turning to Yusei.

"I don't know what I'm going to do." Yusei admitted.

"Oh... I thought you, and Akiza might be going out." Kairi admitted.

Yusei turned bright red at that and started coughing while Akiza gently shook her head.

"No, we aren't." Akiza replied.

"Oh okay." Kairi admitted, "Well it's nice to see you guys again."

"It's always nice to see you Kairi." Crow smiled.

Kairi smiled before they heard the door open, "Can you tell Misty to come to the bathroom? I want to talk to her about a plan."

"Sure, I'll let her know." Akiza smiled walking to the door.

Kairi smiled before walking to the bathroom. A few minutes later Misty walked in. "Kairi, Akiza said you wanted to see me?"

Kairi was sitting on the toilet before smiling standing up, "I have a plan on how to give birth to TJ."

"A plan?" Misty asked nervously. "Shouldn't we just let it happen normally so nothing goes wrong?"

"I want to give birth... here." Kairi smiled taking her hands.

Misty blinked in confusion before her eyes widened and she smiled. "Oh... alright I think that sounds great."

"And what I meant by here... Is in there." Kairi smiled turning to Misty, and Riku's big bathtub.

"That... ok." Misty nodded. "If you think that would work."

Kairi smiled hugging her. Misty hugged her back.

"Plus Akiza said she'll be glad to deliver TJ." Kairi smiled.

"That would be fitting." Misty smiled.

Kairi then gasped before smiling.

"I recognize that look." Misty said quietly kissing Kairi's stomach. "I can't wait to see you either."

TJ kicked her hand at that. Misty closed her eyes and smiled.

"Just 1 more month, and we finally meet him." Kairi smiled placing her hands on Misty's.

Misty just nodded with tears in her eyes. TJ kicked again at Misty's hand. Suddenly Misty paused. "Has Riku felt him kick yet?"

Kairi paused before admitting, "I... I don't know. He is always busy, and things like that."

Misty frowned before sticking her head out of the bathroom. "Riku?"

"Yeah?" Riku asked turning over.

"Could you come here for a second?" she asked.

He walked over. Misty took his hand and put it on Kairi's stomach where he felt something push up against him. Riku widened his eyes as Kairi smiled, "Sorry you didn't get a chance sooner Riku."

"It's alright... so that's him?" Riku asked.

"Yup." Kairi smiled.

Riku smiled at that.

* * *

 _1 month later..._

Kairi was laying down in bed with Misty listening for her son.

"How do you feel?" Misty asked.

"Multiple things." Kairi answered closing her eyes with a smile.

Misty giggled at that. Kairi then winced, "He's awake."

Misty frowned. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah." Kairi smiled to her.

Misty nodded at that. Misty soon felt a strong kick.

"It's going to be any day now." Misty smiled.

"Yeah. TJ is so close, and we finally get to meet him." Kairi smiled.

Misty smiled at that.

"Hey Misty?" Kairi asked her.

"Yeah?" Misty asked.

"If you want another baby, and can't manage next time I would be glad to do it again." Kairi smiled to her.

"We'll think about it." Misty replied.

Kairi smiled before grunting trying to stand up. Misty took her hand to help her up.

"Thanks." Kairi smiled getting up, "I need to use the bathroom."

"Alright." Misty nodded helping her to the bathroom before closing the door.

She waited for Kairi to finish before she heard a gasp.

"Kairi?"

Soon Kairi popped her head out with a smile, "Can you have Riku call Akiza?"

"Kairi... she's in her exam." Misty reminded her.

"She said she finished up minutes ago." Kairi told her.

"I'll call." Misty said walking to the phone and dialing.

"Hello?" Akiza asked.

"Akiza, it's Misty... I think it's time." Misty said.

"I-It is?" Akiza asked surprised.

"I think so." Misty nodded.

"I'll be right there." Akiza told her.

"Thanks." Misty smiled hanging up.

Kairi hugged Misty from behind with a smile, "TJ is finally coming to meet everyone."

"I'll help you into the bath and call everyone." Misty smiled.

Kairi smiled as they walked in the bathroom.

* * *

 _A few minutes later..._

Everyone had arrived.

"She's in here." Misty said to Akiza.

Akiza nodded walking into the bathroom. Kairi was in a white bikini in the tub looking over, and smiled, "Hi Akiza. Thanks."

"No problem." Akiza smiled. "How are you two doing?"

"TJ is patient." Kairi giggled.

Akiza smiled. "Ok, let me take a look."

Kairi nodded taking off the bottom part, and let Akiza view. Kairi nodded taking off the bottom part, and let Akiza view. Akiza looked before smiling. "That looks like six."

Kairi smiled putting it back on, "We have time. Can you tell Leo, Luna, Riku, and Kalin in here with the triplets?"

"Sure." Akiza smiled walking out to get them.

Kairi meanwhile smiled rubbing her stomach under the water before they walked in.

"How is he doing?" Riku asked.

"TJ is being a real patient boy." Kairi smiled, "Akiza said I'm at 6 centimeters right now."

"Just a little longer." Leo grinned. "Then he can meet everybody."

"Starting with his mother, and Aunt." Kairi smiled before flinching breathing, "Okay now it's getting real... First real contraction."

"Kaikai owie?" Fabia asked.

"I'm... I'm okay Fabia." Kairi smiled to her while breathing, "Kaikai is strong."

Fabia nodded at that.

"Big sis... was it easier this time?" Luna asked.

"We'll... We'll find out." Kairi told her breathing before sighing, "Oh that was a big contraction."

"Let me see." Akiza told her.

Hearing that the guests turned around as Kairi took the bottom part off letting Akiza see.

"That... oh it's already 10." Akiza told her. "Everyone but Riku and Misty needs to leave."

"Actually Riku... Can you stay out there with them?" Kairi asked her brother, "I think it's right that TJ should see his mother first."

Riku nodded. "Ok."

With that all but Kairi, Misty, and Akiza walked out as Kairi smiled taking Misty's hand, "It's really happening. We're gonna meet TJ."

Misty had tears but smiled. Kairi then breathed in, and out waiting for a contraction. She didn't had to wait long before closing her eyes taking a deep breath, and grunted putting effort. Misty took her hand.

"Okay... Your doing good Kairi keep going." Akiza said to the laboring woman.

Kairi grunted before stopping taking a moment to catch her breath breathing in, and out waiting for the next contraction, "My God! I forgot how hard this is!"

"You're doing great." Akiza told her.

Kairi breathed with sweat before grunting taking a deep breath, and closed her eyes pushing before she cried out squeezing Misty's hand with a lot of strength. Misty slightly winced at that.

"The head is out!" Akiza said suddenly to the two woman, "He's nearly here."

Kairi took a deep breath before pushing one final time. She squeezed Misty's hand tight screaming so loud that the guests could hear as they cringed. Kairi soon collapsed breathing heavily.

 _...Before a young shrill cry took the silence._

Misty's eyes widened at that before nervously going to the sink where a clean pair of scissors was waiting. She handed them to Akiza who took them before smiling raising the baby up where they could see. The baby was a boy crying strangely having brown hair crying in her hands.

"T... TJ?" Misty choked out.

Akiza snipped the cord off wiping TJ clean using the bath water wrapping him in a blue blanket before writing down, "Time of Birth: July 4th, 2013, 3:21 PM. Healthy Weight, and Strong Heart."

She smiled before taking TJ back to her arms walking over to Misty handing him to her. Misty's arms were trembling. "He's beautiful."

TJ soon stopped crying opening his eyes showing their blue looking up to Misty. Misty held him close to her heart. TJ stared before reaching one of his arms where it touched her cheek smiling up. Kairi and Akiza smiled seeing that. Kairi then breathed lowering herself in the water exhausted, "Misty..."

Misty turned to her.

"Can... Can I greet my nephew?" Kairi asked smiling tiredly to her.

Misty smiled walking over. "TJ, meet aunt Kairi."

Kairi smiled tired to TJ, "Hi TJ. I'm Aunt Kairi. You can call me Kaikai, and I had helped your mommy, and daddy."

TJ just stared at her before his eyes widened. Kairi kissed his forehead, "I'm so happy that we got to meet you."

He giggled at that before putting his head on Misty. Kairi closed her eyes breathing putting back on her bottom, "Akiza? Can you help me get to the bed?"

So after drying Kairi off Akiza helped her to Misty, and Riku's bed as Kalin went to help as Misty walked out holding TJ as Kairi smiled tired, "It worked... TJ is here."

"True, but wait a little before doing this again ok?" Akiza requested.

"I know..." Kairi smiled exhausted, "Everyone... This is Toby Junior. Misty, and Riku's son."

"Toby?" Sora asked curiously.

TJ reached up, and kissed Misty's cheek. Misty smiled kissing TJ's forehead. TJ giggled at that placing his hands on her cheeks.

"He loves you Misty." Riku smirked.

"Really deeply." Kairi agreed before sighing.

"Kairi?" Kalin asked.

"Just tired." Kairi said to him with a smile, "But it's worth helping Misty, and Riku."

"You're one of a kind Kairi." Kalin smiled.

Kairi smiled turning to Misty, "Misty? How does it feel being a mom?"

Misty was just hugging Toby Junior and smiling. Kairi smiled before saying, "Sora, Fabia, Mira?"

They walked over to Kairi.

"You three be sure to help Aunt Misty with TJ okay?" Kairi asked her kids.

"Ok." They giggled.

She reached a hand to them. They took her hand.

"My babies soon you three will have a little sibling real soon." Kairi smiled to them.

Fabia blinked and pointed at TJ.

"He's your cousin Fabia." Kairi told her.

She looked confused.

"You'll figure it out later." Kairi smiled standing up holding all three.

They hugged her back.

* * *

 **bopdog111: Well that's it. Kairi has finished her role as Misty, and Riku's surrogate.**

 **Ulrich362: Unless they ask again, but TJ is here.**

 **bopdog111: And next up might be months after he's born where Kairi, and Kalin try to have another baby... But they meet up with people Leo, and Luna are familiar with.**

 **Ulrich362: True, so look forward to that. See you in the next chapter.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	65. Meeting Leo & Luna's Parents!

**Ulrich362: Well... Toby Junior is here so what's next?**

 **bopdog111: Several months after this, and Kairi, and Kalin now trying to have a forth child. But they meet people Leo, and Luna will be familiar with.**

 **Ulrich362: Makes sense to me, enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's but we own the OCs!**

* * *

 _5 months later..._

Kalin was waiting outside the bathroom for Kairi.

"Are you feeling ok?" Kalin asked.

Kairi soon exited having a smile. Kalin embraced her. "I like that expression."

"It means it's positive." Kairi smiled to him.

"Should we let the others know?" Kalin asked before suddenly pausing and frowning. "I'll be right back."

"What's wrong?" Kairi asked him.

"I'm worried it might not be healthy to have so many kids so close together. What if something happens?" Kalin asked her.

"It's okay Kalin." Kairi smiled to him, "We gotten this far."

"Alright, I'll call everybody so they can come over." Kalin chuckled.

Kairi nodded with a smile before walking down where the former twins, and the triplets are at.

"Aunt Kaikai!" Fabia smiled walking over to hug her.

"Hi there my baby girl." Kairi smiled hugging her picking her up.

"TJ play?" Fabia asked.

"Later today." Kairi smiled, "Because me, and Kalin done it."

"Huh? Another one?" Luna asked in surprise.

"Yep." Kairi smiled.

"Yay." Sora giggled. "More fwend."

"Little sibling you mean." Leo smiled to him.

"Sibbing?" Mira asked.

"It's a new brother or sister." Luna smiled.

The three of them giggled.

"You three will be a great big brother, and big sisters." Kairi giggled.

"Mama, baby?" Fabia asked looking at Luna.

"Baby brother or sister." Luna smiled to her.

Fabia shook her head. "Mama Luna, baby."

"I'm not having it. Aunt Kaikai will." Luna told her.

Fabia pouted at that.

"Maybe 1 day." Kairi giggled kissing Fabia's forehead.

Fabia giggled at that before the door opened. "Kalin, you called?"

Hearing that they looked over. It was Riku, Misty, and TJ.

"Is everything alright?" Misty asked.

"Everything's fine." Kairi smiled, "The triplets are now gonna have a little sibling."

"Another one? Kairi slow down a little." Riku told her.

"What's that mean? I waited five months for this to happen." Kairi told him.

"Sora, Mira, and Fabia are barely two." Riku pointed out.

"Well I don't want them to grow up without a sibling." Kairi said to him.

TJ started to cry at that. Fabia, Sora, and Mira walked up, "TJ play."

TJ blinked with tears before seeing them and gasping before reaching for them. Misty smiled before knelling for them to interact. They hugged TJ as a group. Kairi smiled at this.

"Aunt Kaikai? Fwend?" Mira asked.

"He's your cousin, and the baby in me is your little sibling." Kairi smiled.

Mira giggled before pausing and trying to pick up TJ. "Dagon?

TJ giggled at this. Misty chuckled, "You can't pick him up yet. He's too big Mira."

Mira pouted before her eyes widened as she turned to Fabia and Sora. "Gefer."

They giggled and all walked over to try and pick up TJ as a group.

"Awe that's so adorable." Kairi giggled.

Misty giggled too. "Careful you three."

The three giggled holding TJ together. TJ smiled happily.

Knock Knock Knock.

"Can you get that?" Leo asked Luna.

"Sure." Luna smiled walking over and opening the door.

It was a man, and a woman looking formal with the woman having green hair with the man having blue hair. Luna's eyes widened in shock as she stepped back.

"Luna? Who is it?" Leo asked noticing her stepping back.

"It's... mom and dad." Luna answered in disbelief.

"What?" Leo asked shocked.

"Luna?" the woman asked before smiling knelling, "My little girl you look beautiful."

Luna took a step back. "What are you doing here?"

"We came for a surprise visit." the man answered, "We want to talk to you, and Leo about something. Can we come in?"

"Um... ok." Luna nodded uncertainly.

With that they entered only for them to notice Kairi, and the others as they noticed them. Kairi asked, "Luna, Leo? Who are these two?"

Leo looked shocked. "They're our parents."

"Huh?" Kairi asked surprised.

The man blinked, "Leo? I barely recognized you. Why do you look different?"

Leo frowned. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We want to talk to you, and Luna about something." his mom answered, "But are you, and her have some sort of babysitting service that Misty's family had decided to drop their kids for you to take care of?"

"No, TJ's our nephew." Luna told them.

"Y-Your nephew?" her dad asked confused.

"That's right, my name's Riku Bonaparte. Misty's husband, and my sister Kairi is Leo and Luna's older sister." Riku explained.

"Older sister?" their mom asked surprised, "What's going on?"

"It's a long story." Kairi admitted to them, "Can we have a moment to talk?"

* * *

 _Long explanation later..._

Both of them looked shocked.

"It's all true." Leo said while Luna nodded in agreement.

"...I didn't realize you had those feelings, or problems. Sorry we didn't have a chance to help you two out." their mother said having tears.

"Huh? Mom?" Luna asked in shock.

Her mother then hugged her. Luna slowly hugged her back.

"You two went through so much." their father said taking Leo's shoulder, "It must've felt awful to not gain support from your own parents."

"We had support from everybody else." Leo pointed out.

"Well now we know that we should've help." their mother admitted, "Honey? Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

He nodded at that.

"What are you thinking?" Kairi asked.

"We had thought for them to live with us back where we are for work." their mother answered.

"But after hearing everything we now decided to move back in to make up for all the time we could've spent, and catch up." their father continued.

"... Huh?" Leo and Luna asked in shock.

"Would you two like for us to move back in?" their mother asked with a smile.

"I... I don't know." Leo admitted. "So much is different now..."

"...We understand if you don't want us too." their mother smiled with tears, "We just want to get back together with our children."

"I didn't say that." Leo told her. "It's just we're... I'm not the same person anymore, and we went through so much."

"We went through similar things. Well I did." their father admitted, "And I didn't even know Marcel, and Blair's kids survived what happened."

"You knew our parents?" Kairi asked in shock.

He nodded, "I'm Syrus. Syrus Truesdale. Your father's classmate from Duel Academy."

"And I'm Sally Utonium." their mother introduced, "It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you both." Kairi smiled.

Syrus walked to Leo, and Luna knelling to them, "Listen you two. Sorry that we never spend more time... But now it will change. It's too late to change the past but me, and your mother can make it up."

They looked shocked before tearing up and hugging him. Syrus hugged them back as Sally walked over joining in.

"Dada Leo, Mama Luna?" Sora asked.

Hearing that Syrus, and Sally looked over.

"Oh sorry. It was a joke that got a little overboard sometime ago." Kairi admitted to them.

Leo suddenly looked down nervously. "Yeah..."

"And actually I'm having my third pregnancy right now." Kairi smiled.

"Third?" Sally blinked before pausing turning to TJ, "Then TJ is your-"

"Surrogate. Nothing like that." Kairi quickly said, "Misty, and Riku wasn't able to do it so I had decided to be their surrogate."

"Oh... I see." Syrus said thoughtfully.

"And... I hope you two weren't too bothered by us." Kairi said to them.

"Of course not." Syrus said raising up, "After taking care of our kids while we're gone how can we be bothered?"

"Um... what about that other thing?" Leo asked suddenly.

That made them turn to the former twins.

"About... me and Luna." Leo clarified taking her hand.

Syrus knelled, "I have to say it does shock me... But I will support this decision. What kind of father would I be if I force you two to not be in love?"

"You... you're not angry?" Leo asked in shock.

"I'll admit I'm a little overwhelmed. But I'm happy to know you two found love, and will spend time together, and protect each other." Syrus answered.

They smiled at that.

"Sally?" Syrus asked his wife only for her to smile, and nod.

"Is something wrong?" Misty asked.

"Nothing." Sally answered.

"Then... what are you talking about?" Kalin asked her.

"We approved." Sally answered.

"Approved what?" Kalin inquired.

"Of their relationship. What else?" Syrus asked before looking to them, "But the question is now, do you want us to move back in?"

"... If there's room." Leo answered. "There are already seven of us living here."

Sally smiled before calling on her phone as Syrus hugged them both, "I promise this time it will be different."

"We know... dad." Leo whispered.

Kairi smiled before starting crying.

"Big sis?" Luna asked hearing that. "Are you ok?"

"I'm sorry... This is reminding me of my own parents." Kairi admitted.

Riku hugged her gently. Kairi hugged him back at this.

"So... what now?" Kalin asked.

"Now is getting back together with our kids." Sally said finishing her phone call, "If you all don't mind."

"If Mira, Fabia, and Sora are okay." Kairi smiled, "Are you three okay for Mama Luna, and Dada Leo get together with their Mama, and Dada?"

"With." Mira answered while Sora and Fabia nodded.

"You two want them to be with you guys?" Kairi asked Leo, and Luna.

"Of course." Leo smiled picking up Mira. "Right my favorite little monster?"

Mira giggled smacking his nose. Leo chuckled at that before kissing her nose.

"We'll see you guys later." Luna smiled.

"Have fun." Kairi smiled kissing their foreheads.

With that they walked off.

"I guess that just leaves the five of us." Kalin mentioned.

TJ giggled before reaching to Misty. Misty picked him up and kissed his forehead only to pause. "We'll be right back."

"Where you going?" Kalin asked her.

"It's lunch time." Misty explained before walking into the bedroom and closing the door.

"I missed doing that for my babies." Kairi admitted with a smile.

"Oh, she can't do that... TJ's just shy about eating." Riku explained. "Misty never was pregnant remember?"

"Well why feeding him in the bathroom instead of getting a bottle?" Kalin asked him.

"Misty has a bottle, TJ's shy about eating in front of people." Riku repeated.

Kairi sorta giggled but said, "Well still I missed doing that."

"Soon Kairi." Kalin chuckled. "Soon."

Kairi chuckled at that before laying down on the couch placing a hand on her stomach rubbing it softly.

"When do you think those three will figure out the truth?" Riku asked her.

"In due time." Kairi answered.

He nodded.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

The former twins along with their parents, and triplets were in their shared room together.

"...So you got a new Deck for Turbo Dueling." Syrus said hearing that.

"We both did, but Luna's the only one who used hers in the WRGP." Leo explained. "We lost to Team Security."

Syrus at that handed his Deck for Leo to see. Leo blinked before looking at it only for his eyes to widen. "Roids?"

"I have a Fusion, and more cartoonish based version of your Speedroid cards." Syrus answered, "And one of the most strongest cards is Power Bond if you can find it."

Leo looked at the cards before pausing. "Mom... what do you play?"

Sally took out her Deck, "Cards that are difficult to use but can pay off."

She handed it to her daughter who sees they are Dark World cards. Luna looked at the cards before looking at Leo who grinned.

"Mom, dad... we challenge you guys to a tag-duel!" Leo smiled.

That made their parents blinked. Leo and Luna were both smiling. They parents looked at each other before smiling as Syrus asked, "Why not? I haven't had a match for a long time."

"Nice." Leo grinned.

With that they headed up to the roof where Syrus activated a Duel Disk that has blue paint on it while Sally activated her own in yellow paint. Leo and Luna activated their own Duel Discs while Mira, Sora, and Fabia sat to watch the duel.

"So how should we do this?" Leo asked. "We share a field and graveyard but that's it and no attacking until we've all had a turn and 8000 life points per team?"

Their parents nodded.

"Alright, then it'll be mom, me, dad, and then Leo?" Luna asked.

"Alright." they nodded.

"LET'S DUEL!"

* * *

 **(Dueling Theme: Burning in the Skies by Linkin Park)**

 **Leo & Luna: 8000**

 **Syrus & Sally: 8000**

 **Let the duel begin!**

* * *

Sally 1st Turn:

"Okay I'm first I draw!" Sally called drawing, "First off I'll activate the Spell Card, Old Mind!"

* * *

 _Old Mind_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Look at 1 random card in your opponent's hand, then apply 1 of the following effects._  
 _● Discard both that opponent's card and 1 card from your hand of the same type (Monster, Spell, or Trap), then add this card from the field to your opponent's hand, and if you do, draw 1 card._  
 _● Lose 1000 LP._  
 _You can only activate 1 "Old Mind" per turn._

* * *

"Now show me a random card in your hand Leo." Sally told him.

Leo frowned before showing her a card called Speedroid Menko.

"Since it's a monster, I can discard a monster to draw a card, and then add Old Mind to your hand." Sally said walking over to hand the Spell to Leo.

Leo frowned discarding Menko while taking the spell. Sally meanwhile drew before saying, "And now since Snoww, Unlight of Dark World was discarded by an effect, I can take a Dark World Card from my Deck, and add it to my hand. I add this, and activate it. The Gates of Dark World!"

At that they appeared at a fiendish realm where dark gates are at.

* * *

 _The Gates of Dark World_

 _Field Spell Card_

 _All Fiend-Type monsters gain 300 ATK and DEF. Once per turn: You can banish 1 Fiend-Type monster from your Graveyard; discard 1 Fiend-Type monster, then draw 1 card._

* * *

Leo and Luna flinched seeing that.

"And next up, I activate Gate's effect! By banishing a fiend from my hand, and discarding another fiend, I can then draw." Sally said banishing Snoww, discarding a card, and drew before a fiend appeared on Leo, and Luna's field.

* * *

 _Ceruli, Guru of Dark World_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 100_

 _DEF: 100_

 _If this card is discarded to the Graveyard by a card effect: Special Summon this card from the Graveyard to your opponent's side of the field in face-up Defense Position. When this card is Special Summoned by the effect of a "Dark World" card: Your opponent must discard 1 card._

* * *

"Huh, why is he on our field?" Leo asked in confusion.

"When Ceruli is discarded by an effect, I can summon him to your field in defense mode. Once there it's second ability activates if summoned from a Dark World card in which case is it's self. It forces the person it's against to discard a card." Sally explained.

"Which means you can discard another card." Luna realized. "Wow... you're really strong."

Sally discarded a card, "And now Sillva, Warlord of Dark World's Special ability activates. When it's discarded by an effect it's first ability allows me to summon him to the field."

A black fiend appeared wielding bone armor.

* * *

 _Sillva, Warlord of Dark World_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 2300_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _If this card is discarded to the Graveyard by a card effect: Special Summon it from the Graveyard, then, if this card was discarded from your hand to your Graveyard by your opponent's card effect, your opponent returns exactly 2 cards from their hand to the bottom of their Deck, in any order._

* * *

"Once that happens it's second ability activates if your card is the one that discarded it. One of you two must place two cards in your hand back to the bottom of your Deck in any order you desire." Sally revealed.

The twins exchanged a glance before Luna put two cards on the bottom of her deck.

"Next up, I then summon Brron, Mad King of Dark World." Sally added as a fiend holding a cape, and trapped in chains appeared laughing.

* * *

 _Brron, Mad King of Dark World_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 400_

 _When this card inflicts battle damage to your opponent: You can discard 1 card._

* * *

"That's... a strong start." Leo admitted.

"Well here's more. Gates of Dark World's effect! All fiends on the field gain 300 attack, and defense points." Sally told them.

 _Ceruli: **(ATK: 100 + 300 = 400/DEF: 100 + 300 = 400)**_

 _Sillva: **(ATK: 2300 + 300 = 2600/DEF: 1400 + 300 = 1700)**_

 _Brron: **(ATK: 1800 + 300 = 2100/DEF: 400 + 300 = 700)**_

"Finally I set 2 cards, and end my turn." Sally ended her turn with a strong start.

Luna 1st Turn:

Luna drew her card and looked at her hand. "I... set a monster in defense mode and that's it."

Syrus 1st Turn:

"Okay my turn draw!" Syrus called drawing, "I set two cards."

He set them.

"Then I activate Double Summon!" Syrus called.

* * *

 _Double Summon_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _You can conduct 2 Normal Summons/Sets this turn, not just 1._

* * *

"With this, I can summon two monsters this turn." Syrus told them.

Leo flinched at that.

"I'll use my first to summon Steamroid!" Syrus called as a cartoonish train engine appeared.

* * *

 _Steamroid_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1800_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _If this card attacks an opponent's monster, this card gains 500 ATK during the Damage Step only. If this card is attacked by an opponent's monster, this card loses 500 ATK during the Damage Step only._

* * *

 _'We might have gotten in over our heads.'_ Leo thought nervously.

"Then I use my second to summon Drillroid!" Syrus called as a drill robot appeared.

* * *

 _Drillroid_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1600_

 _DEF: 1600_

 _Before damage calculation, if this card attacks a Defense Position monster: Destroy that monster._

* * *

Leo's eyes widened seeing the monsters.

"One set card. Your turn." Syrus ended his turn.

Leo 1st Turn:

Leo drew his card before closing his eyes. _'Ok... I have one idea but...'_

He turned to Luna as she looked at him and nodded.

"Ok, I play Old Mind on you mom!"

Sally blinked at this before showing the last card in her hand is Broww, Huntsman of Dark World. Leo grinned. "Discard it, and I'll discard my own card."

The both done so.

"Well now that triggers Broww's ability." Sally reminded, "When discarded by an effect, I can draw a card. But if it's your effect, I can draw 2 in it's place."

She drew two cards. Leo frowned. _'Forgot that part... oh well, it's still better than nothing.'_ "Now I'll summon Speedroid Horse Stilts in attack mode."

* * *

 _Speedroid Horse Stilts_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1100_

 _DEF: 1100_

 _When this card is Normal Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Speedroid" monster from your hand. During your Main Phase, except the turn this card was sent to the Graveyard: You can banish this card from your Graveyard; send 1 WIND monster from your Deck to the Graveyard. You can only use this effect of "Speedroid Horse Stilts" once per turn._

* * *

"Then since I summoned him I can summon Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice from my hand."

* * *

 _Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Machine/Tuner_

 _ATK: 100_

 _DEF: 100_

 _When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can target 1 "Speedroid" monster you control, except "Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice", and declare a Level from 1 to 6; it becomes that Level until the end of this turn._

* * *

Sally suddenly walked over, "Your forgetting a little something from Old Mind."

Leo blinked. "Oh right, sorry mom."

He handed her the spell.

"It's fine." Sally smiled taking the spell before walking back.

"Well, when I summon Red-Eyed Dice I can pick another Speedroid and change its level to be whatever I want." Leo said. "So I'll make Horse Stilts a level six monster."

 _Speedroid Horse Stilts: **(LV: 6)**_

"Luna, mind if I borrow a monster?"

Luna nodded with a grinned. "Level one Red-Eyed Dice tune with level six Horse Stilts and level one Ceruli!"

Red-Eyed Dice became a green ring while Horse Stilts and Ceruli became seven stars.

 **(LV: 1 + 6 + 1 = 8)**

"I Synchro Summon Hi-Speedroid Kitedrake!"

* * *

 _Hi-Speedroid Kitedrake_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Machine/Synchro_

 _ATK: 3000_

 _DEF: 2800_

 _1 WIND Machine Tuner + 1+ non-Tuner monsters_  
 _If this card is Synchro Summoned: You can activate 1 of these effects._  
 _● Destroy all other cards on the field._  
 _● Negate the effects of all face-up cards your opponent currently controls._  
 _If this card in your possession is sent to your GY by an opponent's card: You can add 1 "Speedroid" monster from your Deck to your hand._  
 _You can only use each effect of "Hi-Speedroid Kitedrake" once per turn._

* * *

"Now since Kitedrake was Synchro Summoned every other card on the field is destroyed!"

"All of them?" Sally, and Syrus asked shocked as Kitedrake started it's ability all their face-downs were revealed.

Two Dark Deals, Supercharge, Cyber Summon Blaster, and Magic Cylinder.

"Yeah, but Luna's facedown monster gets destroyed too." Leo mentioned as it was revealed to be a copy of Naturia Fruitfly. "Now I'll set two cards and end my move."

* * *

 **Leo & Luna: 8000**

 **Syrus & Sally: 8000**

* * *

Sally 2nd Turn:

"Well Leo... I didn't expect that." Sally admitted drawing.

"Well I got something that will get you angry. It begins with Dark World Lightning!" Sally called.

* * *

 _Dark World Lightning_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Set card on the field; destroy that target, then discard 1 card._

* * *

"So now I can destroy a face-down on the field, and then discard a card." Sally explained, "And I pick your left face-down."

Leo nodded as the card was revealed to be a spell called Speed Recovery.

"And now get ready to meet the real lord of Dark World. Since the card I discarded was Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World your Kitedrake is also destroyed!" Sally revealed.

Leo's eyes widened in shock as his monster shattered. "Well when Kitedrake is destroyed I can add a Speedroid to my hand."

"Let's hope that can help because I summon Gren, Tactician of Dark World."

A red robe wearing fiend holding a tome appeared

* * *

 _Gren, Tactician of Dark World_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 2_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK: 300_

 _DEF: 500_

 _If this card is discarded to the Graveyard by a card effect: Target 1 Spell/Trap Card on the field; destroy that target._

* * *

Leo swallowed nervously. "Wait... Grapha's not the one you can summon from the graveyard is it?"

"You are correct Leo." Sally smiled, "Because in order to summon him from there, I have to return a Dark World monster from my field to my hand."

Gren morphed into a dark fiendish dragon roaring.

* * *

 _Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Fiend_

 _ATK; 2700_

 _DEF: 1800_

 _You can Special Summon this card (from your Graveyard) by returning 1 "Dark World" monster you control to the hand, except "Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World". If this card is discarded to the Graveyard by a card effect: Target 1 card your opponent controls; destroy that target, then, if this card was discarded from your hand to your Graveyard by an opponent's card effect, look at 1 random card in your opponent's hand, then, if it was a monster, you can Special Summon it to your side of the field._

* * *

"2700?" Luna asked nervously.

"And now Old Mind." Sally said activating the Spell, "Your turn Luna."

Luna revealed the Naturia Forest Field Spell.

"Hmm. Well that's too bad." Sally said placing the spell in her graveyard, "Since Gren is the only card in my hand, I have to do Old Mind's other effect, and lose 1000 points."

 **(Syrus & Sally: 7000)**

"1000 down, 7000 to go." Leo smiled.

"Well 5300 from you two." Sally said as Grapha fired an attack.

"I banish Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice from my graveyard to negate your attack mom!" Leo countered. "It isn't going to be that easy!"

Grapha's blast stopped inches.

"Okay that's all I can do." Sally smiled ending her turn.

Luna 2nd Turn:

Luna drew her card and smiled. "I summon Naturia Pumpkin."

* * *

 _Naturia Pumpkin_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Plant_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 800_

 _When this card is Normal Summoned, if your opponent controls a monster, you can Special Summon 1 "Naturia" monster from your hand._

* * *

"Then, just like Leo could summon a Speedroid with his monster, Pumpkin lets me play a Naturia monster like my Naturia Mosquito."

* * *

 _Naturia Mosquito_

 _Earth Type_

 _Level 1_

 _Insect_

 _ATK: 200_

 _DEF: 300_

 _While you control another face-up "Naturia" monster(s), your opponent cannot select this card as an attack target. Your opponent takes any Battle Damage you would have taken from battles involving a face-up "Naturia" monster you control, except this card._

* * *

"So your gonna Fusion Summon?" Syrus asked curiously.

"Actually no, I'm going to play Leodrake's Mane on Naturia Mosquito." Luna answered.

* * *

 _Leodrake's Mane_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Select 1 face-up "Naturia" monster you control. Its ATK becomes 3000, and its effects are negated, until the End Phase._

* * *

 _Naturia Mosquito: **(ATK: 3000)**_

"Now Mosquito attacks Grapha." Luna called.

Surprised their parents watched as Mosquito destroyed Grapha. **(Syrus & Sally: 6700)**

"Now Naturia Pumpkin attacks you directly." Luna continued.

The pumpkin attacked. **(Syrus & Sally: 5300)**

"Now I set one card and during the end phase Naturia Mosquito's attack points return to normal." Luna said ending her turn.

 _Naturia Mosquito: **(ATK: 200)**_

Syrus 2nd Turn:

"Whoa... You two are giving me, and your mother a hard time." Syrus admitted drawing.

"Dada, mama, win." Sora giggled happily.

"I admit, I am a little out of practice." Syrus admitted.

"You're still strong." Leo mentioned. "Luna and I just... we've had a lot of duels to do the past two years."

"Well I'll activate the spell, Pot of Greed." Syrus said as a grinning pot appeared.

* * *

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Draw 2 Cards._

* * *

He drew twice.

"Well I'll activate Fusion Birth!" Syrus called.

* * *

 _Fusion Birth_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Send the top 5 cards of your Deck to the Graveyard. Then, you can Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck Deck if its Fusion Material Monsters were among the cards you sent._

* * *

"Fusion Birth?" Luna asked.

"It's a Special Spell which when activated allows me to send the top five cards of my Deck to the graveyard, and then if any of them are monsters needed for a Fusion Monster, I can fuse them together." Syrus explained.

Leo and Luna both looked shocked hearing that.

Syrus milled before grinning, "What would you two say if I say the odds, and luck are in my favor for two Fusions?"

Leo and Luna's eyes widened in shock.

"First up is Chimeratech Overdragon since I ditched Cyber Dragon, Cycroid, and Dragonroid!" Syrus called as a three headed silver dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Chimeratech Overdragon_

 _Dark Type_

 _Level 9_

 _Machine/Fusion_

 _ATK: ?_

 _DEF: ?_

 _"Cyber Dragon" + 1+ Machine monsters_  
 _Must be Fusion Summoned. If this card is Fusion Summoned: Send all other cards you control to the GY. The original ATK/DEF of this card each become equal to the number of Fusion Materials used for its Fusion Summon x 800. Each turn, this card can attack your opponent's monsters a number of times equal to the number of Fusion Materials used for its Fusion Summon._

* * *

"And then since I had my two other Cyber Dragons in the mix, I fuse them both to summon Cyber Twin Dragon!" Syrus called as a two headed silver dragon appeared roaring.

* * *

 _Cyber Twin Dragon_

 _Light Type_

 _Level 8_

 _Machine/Fusion_

 _ATK: 2800_

 _DEF: 2100_

 _"Cyber Dragon" + "Cyber Dragon"_  
 _A Fusion Summon of this card can only be done with the above Fusion Materials. This card can make a second attack during each Battle Phase._

* * *

"Wait... doesn't Chimeratech Overdragon destroy every other card you control when you summon it?" Luna asked. "So Cyber Twin Dragon should be destroyed."

"Normally. But since I summoned him first that shouldn't be an issue." Syrus answered.

 **(A/N (bopdog111): Honestly not sure if that's true so I'm gonna trust my instincts for that.)**

 _'Not good.'_ Leo frowned.

Leo and Luna exchanged a nervous glance hearing that.

"And now Chimeratech attack!" Syrus called as Chimeratech Overdragon fired it's 3 attacks.

"While Naturia Mosquito is in play you have to attack my other Naturia Monsters first and you take the damage instead of us dad." Luna said quickly.

The first attack struck. **(Syrus & Sally: 4300)**

"But with him gone Mosquito's open!" Syrus reminded.

The monster shattered.

 **(Leo & Luna: 5800)**

"And now since Chimeratech can only attack monsters with it's ability Cyber Twin will attack you two directly twice!" Syrus called as the two dragon heads charged a blast, "Double Strident Blast!"

The two heads fired bright blue beams at them. Leo and Luna both cried out from the blasts.

 **(Leo & Luna: 0200)**

"Mama, dada!" Fabia panicked as the triplets hugged each other looking scared.

"We're okay!" Luna called to them.

"Anything else dad?" Leo asked.

"One set card." Syrus ended.

"I play Mystical Space Typhoon!" Luna called.

* * *

 _Mystical Space Typhoon_

 _Quick-Play Spell Card_

 _Target 1 Spell/Trap on the field; destroy that target._

* * *

The card was shown to be Dimension Wall.

Leo 2nd Turn:

Leo drew his card as his eyes widened before looking at Syrus and Sally's side of the field.

"Leo?" Sally asked seeing that.

"You guys just have dad's dragons... so Luna and I win!" Leo grinned.

"How?" Syrus asked curiously.

"Well first by playing Shock Surprise." Leo grinned.

* * *

 _Shock Surprise_

 _Normal Spell Card_

 _Banish up to 2 "Speedroid" monsters from your Graveyard, then target that many cards on the field; destroy them._

* * *

"I can banish Kitedrake and Horse Stilts to destroy two cards on the field. I pick your dragons!"

Shocked they watched as Syrus' dragons were destroyed.

"Now I'll summon Speedroid Double Yoyo." Leo grinned.

* * *

 _Speedroid Double Yoyo_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 4_

 _Machine_

 _ATK: 1400_

 _DEF: 1400_

 _When this card is Normal Summoned: You can target 1 Level 3 or lower "Speedroid" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it._

* * *

"When I summon Double Yoyo, I can summon a Speedroid in my graveyard as long as it's level three or less. You know what that means."

"Red-Eyed Dice comes back." Sally said as said Speedroid appeared.

Leo grinned. "Yup and now Red-Eyed Dice tunes Double Yoyo."

Red-Eyed Dice became a green ring and Double Yoyo became four stars.

 **(LV: 1 + 4 = 5)**

"Lively soul of swordplay. Come, Level 5! Hi-Speedroid Chanbara!"

* * *

 _Hi-Speedroid Chanbara_

 _Wind Type_

 _Level 5_

 _Machine/Synchro_

 _ATK: 2000_

 _DEF: 1000_

 _1 Tuner + 1+ non-Tuner monsters_  
 _This card can make a second attack during each Battle Phase. At the start of the Damage Step, if this card battles: It gains 200 ATK. If this card is sent to the GY: You can target 1 of your banished "Speedroid" cards; add it to your hand. You can only Special Summon "Hi-Speedroid Chanbara(s)" once per turn._

* * *

There parents only blinked at this.

"Just like your Cyber Twin Dragon dad, Chanbara can attack twice, but if this card ever battles it gains 200 points." Leo explained. "Attack mom directly!"

 _Chanbara: **(ATK: 2000 + 200 = 2200)**_

Their eyes widen as Chanbara struck Sally sending her down on her butt. **(Syrus & Sally: 2100)**

"Alright, your turn dad. Chanbara end this duel!" Leo called.

Chanbara charged striking Syrus sending him sitting down.

* * *

 **Leo & Luna: 0200**

 **Syrus & Sally: 0000**

 **Leo & Luna wins the duel!**

* * *

The triplets all started cheering at that.

"Are you ok?" Luna asked.

"We're okay. Just a little out of practice." Sally admitted with a smile.

"Well... maybe we can all duel together from now on?" Leo suggested hopefully.

"Of course." Syrus answered standing up.

Leo and Luna smiled at that before hugging them. They hugged them back before something fell out of Sally's jacket pocket for Luna to see.

"Huh?" Luna asked. "Mom, you dropped something."

Sally looked before gasping, "Oh I forgot after all of this!"

"Forgot what?" Leo asked.

Sally smiled before handing it to them which they looked to see. It was a baby girl that has hair like Syrus's wearing a pink nappie.

"Huh? Mom, who's that?" Leo asked.

"That's... Your little sister." Sally admitted.

Leo and Luna's eyes widened in shock.

"WHAT?"

Syrus cringed a little at this.

"We have a... where is she?" Leo asked.

"Your Uncle is bringing her over." Sally told him, "We're so sorry we didn't mention her earlier but... We had work on our backs non-stop, and we heard your stories."

"How old is she?" Luna asked.

"Just about 4 months old." Syrus answered.

"Four months... she's just a little younger than TJ." Leo whispered in awe. "That... wow."

"Sorry that we didn't mention it earlier." Syrus apologized.

"It's ok... she can meet everybody now." Luna smiled.

Just then they noticed a helicopter is coming over before landing on the building's roof before what exited was a dark blue haired man wearing a white, and blue blazer carrying in a car seat with one of his hands. Leo and Luna both gasped seeing that only for Leo to suddenly frown and walk over to Mira, Fabia, and Sora. They were looking at the helicopter in awe. Luna swallowed nervously. "Uncle Zane... you're on your feet again?"

"After years I'm managing." the man, Zane, answered walking over, "And I can tell that you are growing to a fine maiden like your mother Luna."

"Thank you." Luna replied.

"Speaking of mother." Zane turned to Sally carefully handing her the car seat, "Someone wants her parents."

Sally smiled taking the seat, and setting it down before saying, "Come say hi Luna."

Luna walked over. "Hi... I'm your big sister."

She sees her sister looking up at her before giggling reaching up to her. Luna gave her sister her hand. "What's her name?"

"Her name is Ayaka." Sally smiled.

"Ayaka." Luna repeated with a small smile.

* * *

 **Ulrich362: Well... did not see this coming at all.**

 **bopdog111: Which one?**

 **Ulrich362: Leo and Luna's parents showing up, who they were, and them having a baby sister who's only one month younger than Toby Junior.**

 **bopdog111: Indeed.**

 **Ulrich362: Well, next up everyone else will meet Zane and Ayaka right?**

 **bopdog111: Starting down the months after that yeah.**

 **Ulrich362: Fair enough. See you in the next chapter.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	66. Future Plans!

**bopdog111: Nobody expected for Syrus to be the twin's father?**

 **Ulrich362: I certainly didn't. Or for them to have a younger sister.**

 **bopdog111: Well now they can relax with them for the next nine months.**

 **Ulrich362: Makes sense to me, enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's but we own the OCs!**

* * *

On the way back Leo was ignoring Ayaka.

"Leo?" Sally asked him.

"Yeah?" Leo asked.

"Aren't you going to spend time with your little sister?" Sally asked him.

Leo frowned. "I don't have one."

"Your DNA might be rewritten but she's still your sister." Syrus pointed out.

"No she's not!" Leo snapped. "It's not just that, I'm a completely different person than you guys remember. Everything's different now, her older brother is gone."

His parents looked startled as Ayaka started crying. Luna frowned and gently picked Ayaka up. Ayaka hugged back Luna. Luna smiled gently. "It's ok."

Hearing that Ayaka looked up at her. Luna was very gently rocking her. Ayaka soon turned to Leo. He was walking ahead of her and talking with Mira, Sora, and Fabia. Ayaka looked sad before reaching to Leo. Luna frowned at that. "Mom... dad... you told Ayaka about us didn't you?"

"We told her that she has loyal older siblings." Sally answered.

Luna blinked. "That's all you said? You didn't tell her anything else?"

"Siblings who are loyal, kind, protective, and always willing to defend anyone." Sally answered.

"But has she seen us before?" Luna inquired.

"We showed her pictures." Syrus answered.

Luna frowned. "Oh."

Ayaka continued reaching too Leo.

"I'm sorry Ayaka... but that isn't your big brother, not the one mommy and daddy told you about." Luna apologized sadly.

Ayaka looked up to her. Luna looked sad. "I'm sorry."

Mira soon looked over, and walked to them.

"Hi Mira." Luna said.

Mira smiled but smiled looking at Ayaka, "Fwend?"

Luna smiled. "Yeah, friend."

Mira reached up, and grabbed Ayaka's hand. Ayaka took her hand gently.

"Oh there you all are." Kairi said walking up with Kalin, Riku, Misty, and TJ, "We came to see what that helicopter was about."

"Hi Kaikai." Sora giggled.

"Hello my baby boy." Kairi smiled to him.

Sora shook his head. "Luna is mama."

Kairi only giggled at that. Ayaka suddenly gasped.

"Ayaka?" Luna asked her.

She was staring at TJ. TJ blinked before giggling waving hi to her. Ayaka giggled and waved back.

"Oh who is this?" Kairi smiled walking to her with a smile.

"This is... my little sister big sis." Luna answered. "Ayaka Truesdale."

"Oh we got a new family member." Kairi smiled looking at Ayaka, "Hi there I'm your sibling's sister, Kairi."

Ayaka looked at her before starting to cry.

"H-Huh?" Kairi asked surprised.

Ayaka was looking towards Leo and Fabia and crying. Seeing that Kairi called, "Leo!"

"Huh, oh hi big sis." Leo smiled walking over with Fabia.

"Aren't you gonna talk to Ayaka?" Kairi asked him.

Leo immediately looked down. "No."

"Why not?" Kairi asked as Ayaka reached to him.

Leo frowned. "I'm not her brother."

Ayaka continued reaching to him. Leo shook his head and stepped back.

"Come on Leo." Luna told him.

"I said no." Leo repeated.

"Your Uncle, Ayaka." Kairi told her, "Leo isn't your brother anymore... But he's something more special. An uncle."

Leo paused at that. "Huh? Big sis what do you..."

His eyes suddenly widened and he started tearing up. Ayaka looked at Kairi who smiled, "Leo used to be your brother... But now he's your uncle. Someone new, and glad to be around."

Ayaka blinked turning to Leo before looking to Luna. Luna blinked before her eyes widened and she smiled pointing to herself. "Big sis."

Then she pointed to Leo and kissed his cheek. "Uncle."

Leo broke down into tears at that and just grabbed and hugged Ayaka. Ayaka hugged him back. He just held her while crying.

"... I think everything just hit him you guys." Riku admitted. "Everything he's done, we've all been through... he hasn't really had a chance to let it all out has he?"

"No... He doesn't." Kairi admitted.

"What happened?" Sally asked Kairi.

Kairi sighed before explaining what they meant. Syrus, and Sally all looked horrified hearing it.

"We're terrible parents." Syrus frowned.

"No your not. You had business to do." Kairi told him.

"We ignored our children when they needed us the most." Sally pointed out. "They went through things nobody should ever have to and we weren't here for them."

"You didn't ignore them. You two had jobs to do, and I understand that." Misty told her.

"You two don't get it at all." Syrus frowned before looking down. "Do you mind taking care of Ayaka for us Kairi?"

"You two are not walking out of their lives." Kairi told them.

"We essentially did years ago, Leo and Luna have been on their own longer than they've had us." Sally admitted. "Plus... Ayaka would be happier with all of you."

"You two have a chance to make up with them." Riku pointed out, "That's why you two decided to stay here."

"We lost that chance. They have better role models and people to stay with than the two of us." Syrus said sadly.

 **(A/N (Ulrich362): Syrus and Sally feel incredibly guilty and that they don't deserve to be with their children especially after learning about the things they went through. In their eyes Kairi, Riku, Kalin, Misty, Yusei, Jack, Crow, and Akiza are the people who their kids should be with not themselves.)**

"No you haven't." Luna told him.

Syrus and Sally turned to her in shock.

"I know you two would return anytime, and do things together with me, and Leo every day." Luna told them.

"Luna... be honest, Kairi's been more of a mother to you than I ever have been hasn't she?" Sally asked her.

"No. She's more like a big sis." Luna answered walking to her, "Nobody can ever replace you as my mom."

"Come on, let's all head back home." Kalin suggested. "I think... actually, I know we all need it."

They all nodded hearing that walking in. Leo kissed Ayaka before putting her in TJ's crib. TJ giggled hugging Ayaka who hugged him back as they both fell asleep as Kairi smiled before looking down rubbing her currently flat stomach.

"Kaikai?" Fabia asked noticing that.

"Just thinking on what your little sis, or brother will be like Fabia." Kairi smiled.

* * *

 _1 month later..._

Kairi was helping Fabia potty train.

"Kaikai no help." Fabia pouted.

"Your still little so you need my help." Kairi smiled to her.

Fabia pouted again and pointed to herself. "Big."

Kairi chuckled kissing her forehead before walking out of the bathroom staying close to the door. She heard Fabia grunting slightly as she climbed up onto the toilet before using the bathroom and giggling only to suddenly start crying. Kairi came in. She saw Fabia on the ground crying as she realized Fabia tried to reach the toilet paper but it was too far and she fell. Kairi helped her back up, and handed her toilet paper. Fabia looked sad.

"It's okay Fabia." Kairi smiled to her.

Fabia nodded but looked unhappy.

"Where's the boo boo?" Kairi asked her.

There wasn't a boo boo she felt upset she wasn't big enough to do it herself and the fall scared her.

"It's okay." Kairi smiled to her, "It's like I said your too little."

Fabia looked sad but nodded.

"Maybe when your older." Kairi said kissing her forehead.

Fabia nodded at that. "Ok."

With that after Kairi helped Fabia wiped, and flushed they walked out. Leo was talking with Mira.

"What are you, and her talking about?" Kairi smiled to him.

Leo looked over and sighed. "It doesn't matter. Go play with your sister Mira."

Mira giggled before walking to Fabia as Kairi sat down next to Leo. He frowned and walked off. He didn't answer. Kairi stared on before asking, "Mira?"

"Yeah Kaikai?" Mira asked turning to her.

"What is wrong with dada?" Kairi asked her.

Mira frowned. "Dada sad."

"Why?" Kairi asked her.

"Dada's dada, mama, not dada and mama." Mira answered.

"Oh..." Kairi said now getting it, "Since Leo changed his DNA he's not Syrus, and Sally's son anymore."

Mira looked confused.

Kairi smiled to Mira, "Mira why don't we, mama, and your siblings have a talk to to your grandma, and grandpa about to give dada something to make him feel better."

Mira nodded. "Dada happy?"

"We will make him happy." Kairi smiled.

Mira smiled at that. "Ok."

"Alright let's get them in here." Kairi smiled calling for Luna, Sora, Syrus, and Sally.

They walked over to them.

"Me, Fabia, and Mira need a bit of help for Leo." Kairi told them.

"What do you mean?" Luna asked.

"Mira told me that he feels sad since he's not Syrus, and Sally's son anymore, and it makes him feel like an orphan." Kairi answered.

Luna looked down sadly. "Oh... because of me."

"It's not your fault Luna." Kairi said hugging her.

"He changed because of me... I hurt him." Luna pointed out.

"It's not your fault." Kairi said rubbing her back as Sora took Luna's hand.

Luna smiled at Sora but still looked unsure.

"So can you help us out to figure out how to make him better?" Kairi asked them.

"I don't know what to do." Syrus frowned.

"We'll figure it out." Kairi smiled.

Luna nodded uncertainly. Mira took her other hand. Luna squeezed them gently. Soon Fabia hugged her legs. Luna started tearing up as she hugged them. They all hugged her back, "Mama."

"Alright let's figure out what to give Leo." Kairi told them.

"Kay kay Kaikai." Fabia giggled.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Leo was looking down uncertainly before walking up to the reception counter. "Excuse me... is there a Doctor I can talk to?"

Hearing that the receptionist looked to see, "And are you checking in as a patient or a visitor?"

"A visitor." Leo answered. "I'm not sick... I just had a few questions I wanted to ask."

"Who?" the receptionist asked him.

"Any doctor who has a few minutes." Leo admitted. "Is anyone available?"

"Please wait in the lobby." the receptionist told him.

Leo nodded sitting down before swallowing nervously. _'So many questions, I just hope someone can answer them all.'_

Soon who walked in the lobby was Akiza. Leo's eyes widened. "Akiza?"

"Leo?" Akiza asked also surprised.

"Oh yeah... I forgot you're a doctor." Leo admitted before blushing slightly.

"Well now you have one to talk too." Akiza said as they walked to her office entering, and closing the door, "So what questions do you have?"

"Well... it's kind of embarrassing." Leo admitted before sighing. "Well first it's... do I even have a family anymore? I'm not related to my sisters, my parents, or anybody else."

"Why?" Akiza asked before blinking, "Oh now I remember... Well maybe not related anymore but you did grow up with them."

Leo nodded but still looked unsure. "Well... actually it was the other thing I wanted to ask that..."

He looked down incredibly shyly.

"This is just between us right?"

Akiza raised an eyebrow but nodded to him. Leo nodded before taking a nervous breath. "Um... people can have babies without... doing that right?"

That made Akiza blink hearing that. Leo was bright red. "It's how uncle Riku and Misty could have a baby right?"

"Oh surrogacy." Akiza realized before thinking, "Well that's one of a few ways."

Leo nodded before taking a breath despite being red. "What... what happens if somebody didn't do that... but was going to have a baby anyway. If... they were their own surrogate?"

"...Well there is adoption for one." Akiza answered, "But it's nothing like what you ask, and I think you, and Luna would like it have it with your own blood right?"

Leo blushed but nodded before shaking his head. "I know but... Akiza what happens if we never... you know."

"Well... Their is something but your not gonna like it." Akiza told him, "I had read about it sometime back."

"What is it?" Leo asked.

"...Genetic Experiments." Akiza answered.

Leo's eyes widened. "Huh?"

"It's something like that from taking DNA it can make a clone that can be rapidly aged if intended." Akiza answered.

Leo frowned at that. "That isn't good though, um... when big sis was a surrogate how does that work? Could... Luna do it for herself?"

"Yeah if it has a man who would help out." Akiza answered before looking for something on her shelf, and hand it to her, "Your 14 so here. This is what you need to know."

Leo took it before frowning and walking out with an even more uncertain look on his face.

"Leo." Akiza called to him.

He turned back.

"Don't force Luna to do it if she doesn't want too. It's her decision to go through with it." Akiza told him.

"... I don't want to do that though, it'll hurt her and... I don't know." Leo admitted sadly before leaving the office.

Akiza looked on before sighing.

* * *

 _Back at Home..._

"Okay is everything ready?" Kairi asked them.

"Yeah." Mira giggled.

"Alright now we gotta wait for him to come back." Kairi smiled.

As if on cue the door opened as Leo walked in looking confused and anxious.

"Leo! Your back! How are you feeling?" Sally smiled to him.

Leo looked up at her. "Not good, I think I'm going to go to sleep mom."

"Well we got you something." Kairi smiled to him.

"Huh?" Leo asked in confusion.

"Mira do you want to give him it?" Kairi smiled to her daughter.

Mira nodded happily.

"Huh, what is it Mira?" Leo asked.

Mira walked before handing him what looks like a cardboard version of Power Tool Dragon but it has big eyes, saw ridges on it's buldozer arm, and the screwdriver looks dull. Leo's eyes widened. "This... how did you guys?"

"Mira helped me with the art though she wanted to make most of it." Kairi admitted with a smile.

Leo started tearing up before hugging her. "Thank you Mira... thank you."

Mira hugged him back giggling as Luna smiled. Leo smiled at that before closing his eyes. "I think I'm going to head to my room for a little while, but I'll make sure to keep this with me."

Luna walked over patting his back, "Let us know if you need anything."

Leo nodded before frowning and walking into his room.

"That cheered him up." Kairi smiled.

"Maybe... should someone talk to him?" Syrus asked.

"Luna?" Sally asked her daughter hearing that.

Luna looked unsure but nodded walking into the room where she saw Leo looking at the Power Tool Dragon with a sad smile.

"Leo?" Luna asked him.

Leo froze before turning. "Luna..."

"What's wrong?" Luna asked him.

Leo looked at her before sighing. "... After everything we've been through, when we're older would you want to... get married?"

Luna blushed before smiling, "I like that... It's what we agree on where we're 18."

Leo nodded before frowning. "I... I don't want to hurt you. Are you ok if... you never get to be a mother?"

Luna looked surprised hearing that, "Huh?"

Leo looked down nervously. "I mean... if we don't ever do... well you won't end up being hurt or suffer for a long time but you'll never get to be a mom either."

She soon smiled saying, "Oh... I thought you didn't want to be a dad."

Leo's eyes widened. "Of course I do! Well... one day, but I don't want you to be hurt... I love you Luna."

"I love you two, Leo." Luna smiled walking over, "And that was real sweet of you to think that way but... I want to experience having a baby like how big sis, and mom did."

Leo frowned. "No."

She looked over. Leo looked upset. "I'm not going to do something that would hurt you. Big sis was in a lot of pain remember?"

"Yeah but she said it was worth it." Luna reminded him, "Sora, Mira, and Fabia along with TJ came, and now their little sibling."

Leo looked uncertain before starting to tear up. "But... after everything... I don't want to hurt you. Please don't make me hurt you Luna, anything but that."

She hugged him, "I'll be okay Leo. I promise."

Leo looked scared before hugging her back only to let go. "I'm sorry Luna... I can't."

Luna kissed him deep. Leo's eyes widened at that. She soon pulled back with a smile, "That shows how much I promise."

"Luna I..." Leo started before just starting to silently cry.

She pulled him into a hug. He hugged her back as he trembled slightly.

"It's okay." Luna whispered to him.

"I just..." Leo started before just closing his eyes again.

* * *

 **bopdog111: And that's that.**

 **Ulrich362: Apparently so.**

 **bopdog111: Next up is where we see Kairi's forth child.**

 **Ulrich362: Yup, so look forward to that. See you in the next chapter.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	67. Meeting Ventus!

**bopdog111: Finally time to meet the new member of the family.**

 **Ulrich362: Yup, it's sure to be a wonderful thing for everyone involved.**

 **bopdog111: So what is it about? Let's see.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's but we own the OCs!**

* * *

Mira slowly wake up 9 months later deciding to wake Kairi, and Kalin. She walked over to their room and knocked on the door. "Hello?"

She heard shuffling of feet before Kairi nine months pregnant answered the door looking tired, "Morning..."

"Kaikai, are you ok?" Mira asked.

"I'm alright baby. Little one here was kicking me late." Kairi answered with a smile.

"Can we help?" Mira asked.

"You can rub my back or get me something cold to drink that would be lovely." Kairi answered.

Mira nodded running to the kitchen to get a bottle of water for Kairi. She sees Syrus, and Sally were in the kitchen with Ayaka on a highchair as Sally smiled, "Morning baby girl. Where's your brother, and sister?"

"Fabia is in the bathroom and Sora's sleepy." Mira answered getting the water. "Kaikai wanted this."

"Okay. And can you make sure your mama, and dada are awake?" Syrus asked while feeding Ayaka.

Mira nodded. "Ok."

She walked back to Kairi's room to see Kairi was in her rocking chair rocking with Kalin in the bathroom as she take breaths.

"Here you go Kaikai." Mira smiled giving her the bottle.

"Oh... Thanks Mira." Kairi smiled taking it, and having a big gulp which nearly make it half empty.

Mira smiled before pausing. "I need to go see mama and dada."

"Okay Mira." Kairi smiled to her.

Mira smiled walking to Leo's room only to open the door seeing that they were asleep with Luna hugging Leo comfortingly. Mira smiled before walking, and shaking Luna. Luna shifted before opening her eyes. "Huh, Mira?"

"Morning Mama." Mira smiled.

Luna smiled. "How is everybody?"

"Kaikai is drinking a lot of water." Mira answered.

Luna nodded at that.

"Did Dada have a nightmare?" Mira asked her.

Luna frowned. "Not exactly, but he didn't sleep well."

Mira nodded before walking out. When she did Luna frowned. _'Leo...'_

Soon the door was knocked as she looked seeing Kairi was there, "Luna? May I come in?"

"Yeah big sis." Luna nodded.

She walked over before asking, "How did you sleep?"

"Not good." Luna frowned. "He's still upset big sis."

Kairi frowned before rubbing Leo's back. Leo shuddered in his sleep.

"Oh Leo..." Kairi trailed off worried.

Luna started to cry seeing that. Kairi hugged her.

"What do we do?" Luna asked.

Kairi turned to Leo before widening her eyes wincing. Luna's eyes widened in recognition. "Big sis, it it time?"

"I-I don't know..." Kairi grunted, "Baby here was kicking me hard during the night."

Luna nodded rubbing Kairi's back. At that Kairi sighed in content.

* * *

 _A few minutes later..._

Everyone was having breakfast together before Kairi froze gasping, and winced.

"Kaikai?" Sora asked seeing that.

"Kairi, what's wrong?" Kalin asked her before his eyes widened. "Is it time?"

"I...OW!" Kairi yelled placing a hand on her stomach wincing before getting a chance to breath, "I... I think it is!"

"I'm calling the hospital." Sally told her.

Kairi nodded taking labor breaths as Kalin, and Syrus helped her to the living room.

"It'll be ok." Kalin smiled. "We've been through this before."

Kairi nodded with a smile despite being in pain.

"Do you want me to rub your back?" Sora asked.

"P-Please Sora." Kairi nodded to her son.

He nodded climbing onto the couch to gently rub her back. Kairi continued to breath in, and out.

"Do you want to try going to the hospital, or up to our room?" Kalin asked her.

"L-Let's go up." Kairi answered him breathing.

Kalin nodded as he and Syrus helped her to their room before helping her gently lie down on the bed. Kairi smiled to them, "Thanks..."

"Anytime." Kalin smiled kissing her. "Just try to relax ok?"

Kairi nodded before wincing breathing. Outside the room Leo frowned before going to wait for a doctor. Seeing this Mira hugged him. Leo hugged her back. "You want to wait for a doctor with me Mira? Kaikai is going to have a baby and the doctor is going to help."

Mira nodded before asking, "Kaikai is tough right?"

"Yeah, she's the toughest." Leo agreed.

"Just like Mama." Mira smiled.

Leo frowned at that. "I... don't know about that Mira."

Mira hugged him. Leo hugged her again before picking her up. "Come on, we can tell the doctor what to do when they get here."

Mira nodded as they headed downstairs.

* * *

 _Later..._

A knock was at the door. Leo walked over and opened the door. It was Akiza along with a nurse.

"Oh... hi Akiza, big sis is upstairs." Leo said quietly before moving to let her and the nurse inside.

Akiza nodded as they walked up where she knocked on the door.

"It's open." Syrus said.

They both entered seeing Kairi was holding both Sally, and Kalin's hands breathing with sweat on her forehead with Syrus rubbing her back. Akiza smiled. "How are you feeling this time Kairi?"

"Same as the last few times." Kairi smiled to her in pain.

Akiza nodded. "Well, if everyone but your husband could step outside we'll see how you're doing."

Kairi nodded as Sally, and Syrus walked out after Sally have a kiss to Kairi's cheek, "Good luck."

Kairi lift up the blanket for Akiza to see.

"Looks like... eight right now." Akiza noted.

Kairi nodded before talking Kalin's hand.

"Not much longer." Kalin smiled. "Have you thought of a name?"

Kairi closed her eyes, "If a boy it's Ventus, and if it's a girl Aqua."

"Sounds good to me." Kalin smiled.

Kairi smiled back before wincing again. Kalin took her hand gently. His wife squeezed it.

"Ok... you're ready." Akiza mentioned.

Kairi nodded with a determined smile before taking a deep breath closing her eyes, and squeezed Kalin's hand hard pushing.

"You're doing great." Kalin smiled.

"Kalin I love you but... Please don't talk." Kairi told him grunting before stopping to take a breath, "Always forgot how hard this is!"

Kalin chuckled quietly but stopped talking. At feeling another contraction Kairi breathed before pushing again with her face getting red from the effort. A few seconds later they heard a shrill cry.

Kairi collapsed on the bed breathing. She heard a snip before the nurse took away the baby to wash it off and make sure it was ok.

"Ventus will be back soon Kairi." Akiza smiled.

"It... It's a boy?" Kairi asked breathing.

"Yeah." Kalin nodded. "It is."

Kairi smiled before closing her eyes. Kalin smiled and kissed her forehead.

Kairi moved to sit up, "I... I think, I can get used to this."

"What do you mean?" Kalin asked with a smile.

"You know." Kairi smiled exhausted, "Can... Can you help Akiza clean up, and helped me get clothes on?"

"Sure thing." Kalin nodded.

* * *

 _A few minutes later..._

Kairi in a new change of clothes, and washed along with the bed clean was laying beside holding a blue bundle close to her with a smile looking at her new son as he slept.

"So... we'll be back in about a year and a half for the next one?" Akiza asked with a teasing smile.

Kairi chuckled a little hearing that, "I don't know about that Akiza."

Akiza smiled before sighing. "I should go. It was nice to see you though."

"Thanks again Akiza." Kairi smiled to her.

Akiza smiled before leaving along with the nurse. Kairi meanwhile looked back to her son as Kalin lay down careful at the otherside with their son in between. Ventus was sleeping peacefully only to briefly hiccup before shifting his head closer to her.

"Oh Ven..." Kairi said pulling him closer to her before the door was quietly knocked.

"Come in." Kalin said sitting up.

It was Sally, Syrus, the former twins, and triplets walking in.

"Who's that?" Fabia asked.

Kalin raised a finger to his lips telling them to be quiet, "That's you, Mira, and Sora's new little brother. Ventus."

Sora blinked in confusion turning to Luna. "Mama?"

Luna only nodded, "It's your new brother Sora."

"What's his name?" Leo asked.

"Ventus." Kairi answered with a smile.

"Ventus." Mira said before smiling. "He's cute."

Kairi at that sat up carefully holding Ventus in her arms.

"Mira's right, he is a cutie." Luna smiled.

Kairi carefully gave Ventus to Luna as Ventus started to fuss.

"It's ok Ventus." Luna whispered gently rocking him.

It calmed him down before slowly opening his eyes. Luna smiled. "My name's Luna, I'm your aunt."

Ventus looked up before smiling laying on her. Luna smiled at that.

 _'Luna...'_ Leo thought seeing that before frowning. "I'll... go tell Yusei and the others what happened."

With that he walked out of the room. Sora walked over to see Ventus.

"Wow, he's so little." Sora smiled. "Is he a stuffed toy?"

"No." Luna giggled.

Sora giggled at that.

"I wanna see, I wanna see!" Mira cried with a smile running over as Ventus started to shake.

"Careful." Luna told them.

That was when she noticed Ventus shaking from Mira being a bit loud.

"Oh, it's ok Ventus." Luna whispered. "We'll be quiet right guys?"

Hearing that they all nodded as Fabia walked over. Ventus looked at her.

"Hi." Fabia smiled to him, "I'm Fabia."

Ventus giggled and reached for her. At that Luna carefully gave him to Fabia as she carefully hold the head. Ventus sneezed before starting to cry. Fabia looked scared at this.

"I think he got scared because of the loud sneeze." Luna told her.

Fabia nodded before kissing his forehead.

* * *

 _A half hour later..._

Kairi was holding Ventus in the living room waiting for Leo. The door opened and Leo walked in looking down before moving to head back to his room.

"Leo." Kairi called for him.

Leo looked over. "Oh... I'm kind of tired big sis. I was going to head to sleep."

"Come here." Kairi told him.

Leo frowned but walked over to her.

"Look here." Kairi smiled directing to Ventus, "This is Ventus."

Leo looked and smiled but Kairi noticed he looked scared.

"Luna's right you know." Kairi told him placing a hand on his shoulder.

Leo flinched. "I... I won't do it. Maybe Akiza should change me back."

"Talk to Kalin." Kairi told him simply, "He knows what your going through."

"No he doesn't." Leo snapped before looking down. "Nobody gets it... This was a stupid idea, I shouldn't have done it."

"He does get it." Kairi told him.

"How can he? He doesn't know everything she's gone through big sis!" Leo yelled as he started tearing up. "Even before we met you and the others... Her coma, the Fortune Cup, the Dark Signers and losing you, having her heart broken so many times... nearly being killed by Lester and Aporia... I refuse to hurt Luna even if it means everybody hates me!"

With that he ran to his room and slammed the door. Ventus started crying as Kairi watches in shock. A few seconds passed before Kairi gently rocked Ventus. "It's ok... it's ok."

Ventus kept crying before slowly calmed down. Kairi just kept slowly rocking him before walking into the kitchen to sit down.

 _'What can we do for him...?'_ Kairi thought worried for Leo.

* * *

 **Ulrich362: Well... that was honestly expected. At least they have Ventus in the family.**

 **bopdog111: Yeah.**

 **Ulrich362: So what happens now Bopdog?**

 **bopdog111: Everyone will try their best to cheer Leo up.**

 **Ulrich362: Fair enough, see you in the next chapter.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	68. Times to Change!

**bopdog111: Leo needs help urgently.**

 **Ulrich362: Definitely, the only question is how he can be helped.**

 **bopdog111: Luna is the only person who can assist him.**

 **Ulrich362: Hopefully... well, enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's but we own the OCs!**

* * *

 _1 month later..._

"Kaikai, can I feed Ventus today?" Fabia asked.

Kairi nodded with a smile handing him to Fabia.

Fabia held him carefully as she put the bottle near his mouth. "Eat up so you can be big and strong Ventus."

Ventus opened his mouth.

Fabia giggled and gave him the bottle.

"They've really taken a liking to him haven't they?" Kalin asked with a smile.

Kairi nodded with a smile.

"That aside though... any improvement?" Kalin asked.

She raise an eyebrow at that.

"With Leo?" Kalin clarified. "Has anything changed, he was silent during their birthday and avoided everybody remember?"

"I kept on trying to talk but nothing's working." Kairi said to him looking down, "I think I'm a bad sister."

"You're not a bad sister Kairi." Kalin mentioned hugging her. "You've done more for Leo and Luna than anybody else in the world. They're lucky to have you. Not to mention everything you've done for Riku."

Kairi hugged him back.

* * *

 _A few minutes later..._

Luna knocked on Leo's door. There was no answer.

"Leo?" Luna asked.

"... What do you want Luna?" Leo asked.

"Can I come in?" Luna asked him.

"Yes." Leo answered.

Luna entered the room. Leo was sitting on his bed looking away from the door. Luna walked before placing a hand on his shoulder. Leo turned to her. "What do you want Luna?"

"I want to see you, and make you better." Luna answered.

"I'm fine, really." Leo reassured her.

"No your not. Your worried about me like always." Luna told him.

"That's suddenly a bad thing?" Leo asked.

"No." Luna said shaking her head.

"Then there's no problem." Leo mentioned calmly.

"The problem is that we kept telling you I'm strong to handle it." Luna told him.

Leo frowned and just turned away from her.

"Leo..." Luna trailed off seeing that.

"... It's too dangerous. I'm not going to change my mind." Leo whispered. "Maybe... maybe you should look for somebody else, it's better that way."

"Leo... Tell me." Leo heard the stern tone in her voice.

Leo flinched hearing that.

"Why... Why do you think I'm not strong?" Luna asked serious.

"It's not that Luna." Leo told her. "You're one of the strongest people I know it's just... You've been through so much for a lifetime, I don't want to cause you any more pain if I can avoid it."

"Oh... All of those times from my coma, and my chance with Lester isn't it?" Luna asked him.

Leo looked down before just nodding. Luna hugged him. Leo hugged her back. "I don't want to hurt you."

"And you won't." Luna smiled to him, "I trust you Leo."

"Big sis was in a lot of pain... and it would all be my fault." Leo mentioned. "I won't do it."

Luna frowned before asking, "You know what hurts me more?"

Leo turned towards Luna.

"You, or anyone else getting hurt or worse..." Luna answered looking down, "I was worried for Big Sis multiple times but she managed to get through all those times, and when you dueled Lester, and Riku... I was so worried but you fight it out... And if you guys can so can I."

Leo looked down. "Luna... I don't want to cause you pain, and... what if it was for nothing?"

Luna hugged him, "It will be okay."

"... We're still too young to even get married anyway. But Luna, don't make me hurt you." Leo requested sadly.

"You won't hurt me." Luna told him before looking down, "And you know I won't hurt you right?"

"I know you won't... you're the kindest and most amazing person in the world." Leo smiled.

"Just as your the sweetest, and most gentle person." Luna smiled back.

Leo smiled and gently kissed her. Luna kissed him back before saying, "And that way I know you won't hurt me."

"You saw how much pain big sis was in." Leo frowned.

"I know. But we might've been in the same pain. Well on different levels but it sounded similar." Luna admitted.

Leo looked down sadly. "Luna... promise me we won't have to do that, knowing I caused you any pain... would kill me."

She just hugged him before saying, "I know you won't hurt me."

Leo hugged her back. "Luna... please no."

Luna then kissed him deep. Leo's eyes widened slightly before he kissed her back only to start crying. Hearing that she wrapped him in her arms.

"Please don't make me Luna... please." Leo choked out weakly.

"You won't hurt me." Luna told him.

Luna looked and saw nothing but uncertainty, fear, and sadness in Leo's face.

"I'll be okay." Luna said taking his hand, "Don't be afraid."

"Don't make me do it Luna... please, I just can't." Leo whispered.

Luna stared before frowning, "Do I have to prove it?"

Leo's eyes widened in shock. "Huh?"

"Do I have to prove you won't hurt me?" Luna asked him.

"I don't want to hurt you... but I will if... can we just stop Luna?" Leo requested. "Please."

"You won't hurt me, and I mean it." Luna said before kissing him, "I'll be back."

She walked out. Leo blinked in confusion before frowning. _'Luna...'_

She walked back in with Mira holding Ventus.

"Hey Mira." Leo smiled seeing her. "Are you playing with Ventus?"

"Yeah." Mira said walking over, and climbed on carefully holding Ventus, "Mama wants me to help you."

"She does?" Leo asked. "I don't know if you can though and I don't want you to be upset if that's true."

"Kaikai went through several things but their is something that she says is worth anything that hurts." Mira told him.

"Seeing us, and him." Mira smiled looking to Ventus who giggled.

"Mira... you're a big girl right?" Leo asked. "Can dada talk to you about something important?"

Mira nodded.

"Luna, can you take Ventus so we can talk alone for a few minutes?" Leo requested.

Luna walked taking Ventus, and walked out.

"Mira... do you know the difference between physical pain and not physical pain?" Leo asked her. "Like... when your heart hurts?"

"Seeing you, Mama, or anyone else hurts make me feel that way." Mira admitted.

Leo nodded. "Well, it's complicated but... Kaikai and mama think it would be ok if I did something that would hurt mama. She's really strong but it would still hurt a lot and when I think about that... it makes my heart hurt really bad. I don't want to hurt her."

Mira hugged him. Leo hugged her back. "I love you Mira."

"You can have us give your heart kissies." Mira smiled.

Leo chuckled but shook his head. "It isn't that easy. It's the kind of hurting that just keeps getting worse and doesn't stop."

Despite that Mira tried kissing his chest. Leo smiled before sighing. "I'm taking a nap Mira, go make sure your brothers and sister are ok."

"Okay... And Dada?" Mira asked him.

"Yeah?" Leo asked.

"While we gone through hurting, and feel our chests aching know it's because we care for each other. But in the end it will pass through, and you will find the end of the pain." Mira smiled before walking out.

Leo's eyes were wide hearing that. _'Mira...'_

He closed his eyes and looked down. Minutes later Luna walked in, "Leo?"

Leo looked up at her. "What if it's too much... or doesn't even work when we're old enough?"

"We'll find out." Luna said walking over, and hugging him.

Leo looked down. "... Ok."

"So... We'll do it in the future?" Luna asked him.

Leo swallowed nervously before closing his eyes. "Ok... ok."

Luna smiled before asking, "How did she convinced you?"

"She's way too smart and mature for her age." Leo answered with a smile.

Luna smiled hearing that kissing him.

* * *

 _Later..._

Knock Knock

Kairi opened the door seeing Misty, and Riku with TJ.

"Hi Kairi." Misty smiled as TJ reached for her.

"Hi guys." Kairi smiled before kissing TJ at the forehead, "And an extra hi to you TJ."

TJ giggled before pausing and looking at Ventus in confusion.

"This is your cousin TJ meet Ventus. Ven this is TJ." Kairi smiled as Ventus looked to TJ blinking before smiling reaching a hand to him.

TJ smiled and did the same. When they met hands Ventus giggled. TJ stretched his other hand and started trying to pull Ventus to him.

"Misty?" Kairi asked as Misty nodded as they walked to a baby pin placing both their sons in it.

Almost immediately TJ started patting Ventus in confusion and giggling. Ventus giggled pulling TJ close hugging him as Leo, and Luna walked in.

"Oh, hi big bro. Hi Misty." Luna smiled.

"Hi you two." Misty smiled to them.

"What you been up too?" Riku asked them.

"Not much." Leo answered.

"But the future?" Misty asked.

"What about the future?" Leo inquired.

"You do have plans there right?" Misty asked them.

"Yeah." Luna smiled nodding.

"You two are sixteen now right? Not much longer for those plans." Kalin chuckled.

They blushed at that as Kairi giggled, "Yeah not much further."

"Oh... what are you guys here for? Did you just want to see everybody?" Leo asked quickly trying to change the subject.

"And Ventus." Misty chuckled.

"I think he's included in everybody." Kalin mentioned.

"But their is something else." Misty told them before turning to Kairi.

Kairi blinked before smiling, "So it's official for my modeling career?"

"Kaikai?" Sora asked in confusion.

"I'm having the same job as aunt Misty." Kairi smiled.

Sora, Fabia, and Mira all looked shocked before smiling.

"From Duel Gang, to saving the world, to a wife and mother, and now a supermodel. Quite the life Kairi." Kalin chuckled.

Kairi giggled also before saying, "It's gonna be tough but I'll go through with everyone's else."

"Yeah." Luna smiled. "You'll be an amazing model."

Kairi smiled at this. Leo, and Luna turned to each other before kissing.

* * *

 _2 years later..._

"I pronounced you husband, and wife." a priest said as it was shown them in wedding garment kissing at their wedding.

Leo was blushing slightly. "Luna... are you sure you're ok with this?"

"Yeah." Luna nodded hugging him, "My hero."

Leo smiled only to suddenly frown and look nervous. She kissed him seeing that as the family walked over with Misty being 6 months pregnant.

"You two must be so happy." Kairi smiled as Sora, Mira, and Fabia all hugged them.

"Yeah, we are." Luna smiled as Leo knelt down to the triplets and hugged them.

"Well there's one more thing left." Kalin grinned.

"Huh, what do you mean?" Fabia asked.

"Their turn to have a baby." Kalin answered.

Mira smiled at that. "Oh yeah."

"Should we give the new couple some privacy?" Riku teased.

They blushed at that.

"Let's give them some time to themselves. They've earned it." Kairi told them.

23m ago"Agreed." Misty smiled as they walked off.

"You feeling alright?" Sora asked Misty.

"I'm ok." Misty answered as she put a hand on her stomach. "Even now it still feels like a miracle."

"I can still remember helping you, and Riku with TJ." Kairi smiled to her.

"Yeah." Misty smiled.

"You, and Daddy told me about it." TJ who is now grown into a little kid looking like Toby smiled to his mother.

Misty smiled kissing TJ. "Mommy loves you."

TJ giggled at this.

"So does I, and everyone." Kairi smiled hugging him close, "You were always so gentle while you were in Kaikai as a baby."

"Aunt Kairi... I don't call you that." TJ pouted.

"It just stuck to me." Kairi chuckled to him.

TJ giggled. "Ok."

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Luna kissed Leo, "I love you Leo."

"I love you too Luna." Leo smiled kissing her back.

"I trust you for anything." Luna said hugging him, "And I know you'll be an amazing Dad."

Leo froze at that and looked down. She only kissed him again.

"It's not too late... maybe we can just adopt a baby?" Leo asked.

"It will be okay Leo." Luna told him.

"Luna... are you sure?" Leo asked hesitantly.

Luna nodded, "Really sure."

"... Ok, um... after you?" Leo asked with a blush.

Luna giggled at this.

* * *

 **bopdog111: An epilogue is soon.**

 **Ulrich362: Yup.**

 **bopdog111: Vylon is nearing it's end. It's been an adventure.**

 **Ulrich362: Exactly... but as one story ends another begins. See you in the final chapter, and we'll reveal the next fic along with the final chapter.**

 **bopdog111: Be sure to review!**


	69. Epilogue! Leo & Luna's Marriage!

**bopdog111: Time for an epilogue.**

 **Ulrich362: Yup, the final chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds: Speed with the Vylon!**

 **bopdog111: How long have this begin?**

 **Ulrich362: Hard to say.**

 **bopdog111: It's been an adventure, and we close it off with Kairi, and everyone's final times with Leo, and Luna's marriage, honeymoon, and trip to parenthood.**

 **Ulrich362: Yup, so enjoy the final chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's but we own the OCs!**

* * *

It was a few weeks since the wedding, and Kairi was waiting outside the bathroom for Luna with the pregnancy test she gave her. She suddenly heard crying. Hearing that she knocked on the door. She heard Luna crying.

"Can I come in Luna?" Kairi asked her.

"Yes..." Luna said while still crying.

Kairi entered the bathroom. Luna was looking at the test with tears in her eyes.

"What does it say?" Kairi asked taking her shoulder.

Luna just gave the test to Kairi only for her eyes to widen.

Positive.

Kairi smiled at this before asking, "How do you feel?"

Luna just turned to Kairi and hugged her. Kairi hugged her back.

"This... it's real." Luna whispered while crying.

"Yes it is." Kairi smiled, "Come on... Let's tell everyone."

Luna nodded. So after calling for them they met up in the Living Room with Ventus being a young kid sitting in the lap of Sora with his sisters in between them.

"Big sis?" Leo asked. "Is something wrong?"

"Luna has some news." Kairi smiled turning to Luna.

Luna had her eyes closed before saying, "I'm... I'm pregnant."

"... No."

Hearing that all but Luna looked over. Leo looked absolutely shocked and terrified. Mira seeing that walked over, and hugged him. Leo just remained frozen looking really scared.

"It will be okay Leo." Mira told him.

He just shook his head and frowned. "No... it won't be."

Luna walked, and hugged him.

"Luna I..." Leo started before looking down... and removing his ring. "I'm sorry. Goodbye."

"It means you care about me Leo." Luna told him, "It will be alright."

"... People can die because of what I did." Leo whispered. "And all I ever do is make you suffer."

She kissed him deep.

"Can you blame him Luna?" Riku asked.

"No." Luna answered shaking her head.

"... Who were you dueling when you fell into your coma?" Misty asked her.

Kairi blinked hearing that turning over.

"Luna fell into a coma after a duel right? Who was her opponent?" Misty inquired.

"Well... She had told me she dueled Leo before." Kairi admitted.

"But that won't happen." Luna told him, "Remember what Mira said before Leo?"

"Mira doesn't get it Luna... she's just a kid. Every single thing that hurts you is my fault." Leo told her. "Maybe... maybe it would have been better if I died as a baby and you were an only child."

"It's okay." Luna said hugging him, "I don't blame you, none of us blame you."

"... I do." Leo told her.

"It'll be alright." Kairi said rubbing his back, "You seen me, and Misty."

"You both ended up dying though." Leo pointed out.

"Not while we're pregnant. Sally isn't either." Kairi reminded.

Leo just frowned. Luna only kissed him again.

"... What if you both die?" Leo asked quietly. "I just keep hurting you... this isn't any different."

"It'll be okay. You care for us, and are worried. I would be concerned if your not worried, and like Mira said while our hearts ache the end of the path will show peace." Luna told him.

Leo still looked scared but hesitantly nodded. Luna kissed him again before asking, "You want to feel it?"

Leo suddenly blushed. "There's nothing to feel yet though."

"You can still do it in advanced. I remember Misty doing it while she waits for her to grow." Kairi smiled.

Leo blushed and hesitantly placed a hand on Luna's stomach. Luna smiled seeing this watching him rub her stomach.

"... Diana." Leo whispered.

"Hm?" Luna asked hearing that.

Leo looked at Luna. "If anything feels wrong promise you'll tell me?"

"Of course." Luna nodded, "But I don't see that happening for a long time."

Leo nodded before looking at his ring and putting it back on before embracing her gently.

Luna hugged him back with a smile as they looked on smiling.

"You two will be great mama, and papa!" Ventus smiled.

"Hopefully." Leo smiled before smiling. "Does anybody want to have a quick match?"

Hearing that they all chuckled.

"That's our Leo." Kairi smiled to them.

* * *

 _2 months later..._

They were at the hospital waiting for Misty, and Riku to tell them their ready to see their baby while TJ was playing patty cake with Sora, Fabia, and Mira.

"Oh... shouldn't you see the doctor after this Luna?" Leo asked. "For the... baby?"

"It's too early." Luna answered, "Big sis, and Misty had their first on their first 3 months."

"You can try but you wouldn't get results when so." Kairi told them.

"Oh... right." Leo admitted. "I forgot that part."

"Patty cake, patty cake, baker's man." TJ, and Mira started clapping each other's hand, "Bake me a cake, as fast as you can!"

Riku walked up to them only to sigh. "Well... mostly good news."

"Riku?" Kairi asked turning to her brother.

"The baby is here with Misty, they're asleep." Riku told them.

"I wanna see, I wanna see!" TJ called running over with a smile, "When can I see her!?"

"She's sleeping." Riku told him before pausing. "Then again... alright TJ you can see your baby sister but just you right now and you have to be quiet."

TJ nodded really excited as they walked. They entered the room where Misty was sleeping with a pink blanket on her stomach. TJ widen her eyes walking over quietly. He saw his younger sister sleeping. TJ squealed in happiness quietly, "Daddy, I'm in love."

Riku chuckled. "Come on, let's let mommy and your sister get some sleep ok?"

TJ pouted before nodding walking out.

"TJ, you know how upset you get when you get woken up early." Riku pointed out.

They arrived back where Kairi asked her nephew, "How is she?"

"Sleeping." Riku nodded.

She nodded as Luna smiled, "I'm next to greet a baby."

"Yup." Kairi smiled.

Luna looked down softly rubbing her bump, "I can't wait next month."

Leo gently hugged her from behind. "Can you please wait for me?"

She smiled rubbing his head with one hand from behind, "Okay."

Leo smiled before turning Luna around gently and kissing her stomach.

"Grow up nice and strong Diana." Leo whispered quietly.

Luna smiled seeing this.

* * *

 _2 months later..._

Leo was reading a parenting book while thinking from Luna's Ultrasound Appointment. From the small dot that they see will grow into a real baby which he couldn't believe, and Luna was crying tears of joy from it.

Suddenly he heard Luna gasped. Leo immediately dropped the book and ran to her. "Luna!"

Upon entering their room he sees Luna with her stomach being big, and exposed looked stunned before smiling. Leo stared at Luna for a few seconds before his eyes widened. "That... Luna is that..."

Luna turned to him before nodding with a smile, "Yes."

Leo looked completely stunned before hesitantly putting a hand on Luna's stomach. A few seconds later he felt his baby kicking his hand. Leo started tearing up at that. Luna only smiled at the emotion she sees placing a hand at Leo's own hand.

"You're still ok? You're not in any pain?" Leo asked her.

"Nope." Luna smiled shaking her head.

Leo nodded at that. They then felt their baby kicking Leo's hand again.

"Just a little longer." Leo smiled.

"4 months to go." Luna smiled back before looking down.

"Luna, what's wrong?" Leo asked.

"I'm worried... What if I'm not a good mom?" Luna asked him.

"There isn't a better person in the world to be a mom than you Luna." Leo told her. "I'm sure of that."

Luna smiled hearing that before kissing him. Leo smiled and kissed her back. She then laid down before patting her stomach for Leo to lay his head on.

"Are you sure?" Leo asked.

Luna nodded with a soft smile. Leo carefully laid down with his head gently resting on her stomach.

 _Beat, beat, beat._

Leo smiled at that.

"How is it?" Luna asked him rubbing his head.

"Indescribable." Leo smiled.

Luna smiled at this before frowning, "I'm feeling hot Leo? Can you help me take my shirt off?"

"Huh, oh sure." Leo nodded helping her with her shirt.

Once it's off she's wearing a green bra laying down sighing softly, "That's better."

Leo smiled at that before his eyes widened. "What time is it?"

Hearing that she blinked looking at the clock. Leo did too before getting up. "I promised Mira I would go see her at school today. I'll be back in a little bit."

"Okay." Luna nodded kissing him.

* * *

 _Two months later..._

Luna, and Leo were at an Ultrasound Appointment. Leo was holding Luna's hand and kissing her forehead as the doctor ran the scanner over her stomach. The doctor checked before smiling turning to screen over to them.

"Luna look." Leo whispered.

Luna looked to see. A baby girl was visible on the monitor. Luna started tearing up with a smile. Leo smiled kissing her cheek. "Just a little bit longer."

"2 more months." Luna smiled before asking, "How did you figure it would be a girl?"

"Huh?" Leo asked. "What do you mean?"

"You keep calling her Diana." Luna answered.

Leo paused. "Oh... do you like that?"

Luna nodded with a smile. Leo smiled kissing her. Luna smiled kissing him back wiping her stomach off from the gel, and walked to the lobby where the triplets walked to them.

"What is it?" Mira asked smiling.

"It's a baby girl, just like you and Fabia." Leo smiled.

Fabia smiled reaching up placing a hand on Luna's stomach. She felt a small kick.

"She likes me!" Fabia smiled.

"Of course she does." Luna smiled.

"How do you two feel?" Kairi asked them.

"Honestly... really scared." Leo admitted. "And... amazing."

"It's natural to be like that."

Hearing that they looked to see Llyod had just bought a small water bottle.

"Llyod, what are you doing here?" Leo asked with a smile.

"For Courtney." Llyod answered.

"How is she?" Luna asked.

"She's doing good." Llyod smiled before looking back down a hall, "I'm worried if she'll be okay when Brandon comes."

"Oh yeah, that's true." Leo recalled. "Isn't she... seven?"

Llyod blinked hearing that.

"Months." Leo added. "Seven months."

"Eight actually." Llyod answered.

"Oh... well congratulations you guys." Luna smiled.

Llyod nodded before saying, "Same to you two."

He walked back to where Courtney's room is as Luna hugged Leo. Leo smiled hugging her back.

"I want to see her..." Luna said to Leo.

"Courtney? We can ask." Leo mentioned.

"I meant Diana." Luna told him.

"Oh..." Leo smiled only to frown slightly. "Me too."

"I want to hold her in my arms." Luna continued looking down to her stomach.

"You will... soon." Leo told her. _'I hope.'_

"Leo... Let's go home." Luna smiled to him.

"Sure thing." Leo smiled kissing her cheek.

They walked back home at that with everyone.

* * *

 _2 months later..._

Luna shirtless was rubbing her stomach with Leo laying beside her rubbing it with her before she asked, "Does this still feel like a dream?"

"Honestly... I'm worried it'll turn into a nightmare. You've been in so much pain recently and if something goes wrong..." Leo started before trailing off.

He felt Diana kick his hand as if telling him it's okay. Leo smiled kissing Luna's stomach before shuddering. Luna softly rubbed his head.

"Luna... What if something happens?" Leo asked.

"It will be okay." Luna told him.

Leo nodded. "Ok."

Luna smiled down to him before pulling him close to her, "Do I feel to hot?"

Leo paused. "I don't think so."

She kissed his forehead with a smile. Suddenly she cried out in pain.

"Luna!" Leo panicked hearing that. "What's wrong, are you..."

Leo's eyes widened seeing a small puddle. "Is that..."

Luna looked to see before widening her eyes, "D-Diana she's..."

"Um... come on we need to get to the hospital." Leo said quickly.

Luna nodded before looking, and frowned, "Our bed..."

"It'll be ok." Leo told her while helping her up. "Come on, let me help you."

Luna nodded as he helped her get up, and put a shirt on before getting out.

"Leo, Luna?" Kairi asked before widening her eyes, "It's time?"

"Yeah." Leo nodded.

"Okay." Kairi nodded, "I'll call the doctor. Get her to the bathroom."

"Huh, we're going to the hospital." Leo mentioned.

"Water births make labor pains less painful." Kairi explained.

"Luna?" Leo asked.

Luna nodded to him.

"Ok... do you need help getting to the bathroom?" Leo asked.

"Yeah." Luna nodded as Kairi called the hospital as the former twins walked to the bathroom.

Leo nodded carefully helping Luna into the bath. "Please be ok..."

Luna took her clothes but undergarments off as she turned the water on to warm.

"... Please... don't let anything happen." Leo whispered.

"What?" Luna asked as the water build.

"This... I read sometimes parents... mothers... there's a chance you and Diana might not make it." Leo admitted fearfully. "What if something goes wrong or..."

"It will be okay Leo. We will be fine." Luna assured him.

Leo nodded but still looked nervous.

"Also... I don't feel comfortable being in here by myself. Can you get in with me?" Luna requested.

Leo's eyes widened. "I guess but... wouldn't that make it harder for the doctor?"

Luna shook her head. Leo nodded taking off his clothes and getting in with Luna before gently rubbing her stomach. Luna smiled seeing this placing her hand on his.

A few minutes later the doorbell rang. Kairi walked, and opened the door smiling, "Their upstairs Akiza."

Akiza nodded walking in with a smile. "How have you been? Should we expect another one?"

"Doing good. And I don't think so soon." Kairi said before leading her upstairs, and walked back down.

Akiza opened the bathroom door to see Leo gently rubbing Luna's stomach and holding her hand. She smiled at this, "Isn't this a romantic sight?"

"Oh Akiza... should I move?" Leo asked her.

"No this won't get in the way." Akiza said before asking Luna, "Let's see what we got okay?"

Luna nodded at that. Akiza looked between before nodding, "Okay at 6 right now."

"Only a little longer." Leo whispered before looking nervous. "Um... how likely is it something goes wrong?"

"We're good, and stable here Leo. Doctors are trained to prepare in case of emergencies." Akiza told him.

Leo nodded before gently kissing Luna's stomach. "Just a little longer."

Luna smiled pulling him close to her.

* * *

 _A few minutes later..._

Akiza checked again before smiling, "Time to start pushing Luna. When you feel a contraction push okay?"

"Right." Luna nodded as Leo took her hands.

"I'm right here." he told her.

Akiza put on some rubber gloves before readying, "Okay when your ready."

Luna nodded before taking a breath only to cry out. Akiza looking over said, "Okay Luna I see something your doing great."

Luna took a slow breath before screaming.

 _'Luna...'_ Leo thought nervously.

Akiza kept on as Luna squeezed Leo's hand in a tight grip as he winced.

"The head is out! She'll be born soon!" Akiza told them.

Seconds later Luna gasped but they didn't hear any crying. Akiza pulled the baby out of the water, and snipped the cord before started to use something to suck goop from the nose, and mouth, and rub her back to get her to breath. Diana was breathing, she just wasn't crying.

"Diana?" Leo asked nervously fearing for the worst.

Akiza handed her to Luna where Diana immediately started cooing and making happy sounds. Hearing that Luna looked surprised before taking her in her arms. Diana curled up in her arms and just looked to be sleeping.

"W-Why didn't she cry?" Leo asked.

"Maybe... she feels safe?" Akiza guessed.

Luna started crying seeing her, "She's beautiful."

"Yeah... she is." Leo smiled before smiling. "Thank you Akiza... for everything."

Akiza nodded with a smile before saying, "I'm glad to help. I'll see you two soon."

She walked out at this. Leo smiled before shifting carefully to let Luna rest on him. "How do you feel?"

"Really happy." Luna croaked looking at her daughter.

The two of them looked at Diana and smiled.

* * *

 **Ulrich362: And with that, it ends.**

 **bopdog111: The Legacy of Vylon has finally come to it's conclusion.**

 **Ulrich362: Exactly. We hope you enjoyed this fic.**

 **bopdog111: And now the question is now that Vylon is over what will happen?**

 **Ulrich362: For Kairi and the others? A wonderful life with their friends and family. As for you and me Bopdog... yet another Arc-V fic... only this one will have a rather interesting twist.**

 **bopdog111: Alright everyone stay tune for it. See ya next time!**


End file.
